El Poder Ancestral
by JohnIshida
Summary: Cap 29 ! El momento de la venganza ! ¿Como reaccionaran todos ante las acciones de John? Averiguenlo y dejen sus reviews ! D
1. El Nuevo Estudiante

**El Poder Ancestral**

Capitulo 1:

El nuevo estudiante

Han pasado 6 años desde la batalla contra Eriol Giraguisawa, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo han crecido mucho para empezar Sakura se dejo crecer el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros, su cuerpo se veía bien formado, Tomoyo también había crecido mucho, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de un color más oscuro y por esto muchos de los chicos de la preparatoria estaban locos por ella, Shaoran creció no solo en tamaño, poseía un buen físico, era alto, atractivo lo que hizo que muchas de las chicas estuvieran celosas de Sakura por ser su novia en fin aquí comenzamos.

Es un día soleado en Tomoeda. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigen a la preparatoria, ellos conversan en el camino y por estar distraídos Tomoyo choca con otro joven en una esquina, este joven levanta a Tomoyo.-"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"-.Pregunto el joven.-"si no se preocupe"-. Dijo Tomoyo. Entonces mira al joven en ese momento se sonroja, rápidamente el joven se disculpa y se dispone a marcharse

.-"¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?-. Pregunto Sakura pero ella no responde.- Tomoyo, Tomoyo... ¡¡Tomoyo!!"-. Grito Sakura a su amiga.-"¿Sucede algo Sakura por que me gritas?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Daidoji estabas en la luna.- Dijo un Li tan serio como siempre.- bueno es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde"-.-"tienes razón Shaoran"-. Dice Sakura y los tres se dirigen rápidamente a la preparatoria.

Una vez allí Tomoyo suspira.-"¿Quien será ese muchacho? era bastante guapo, creo que al menos debí preguntar su nombre"-. En eso el profesor llega al aula.-"Buenos días a todos.- Dijo y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta anuncio que ese nuevo año tendrían a un nuevo compañero.-adelante por favor-. Dijo y un joven entro por la puerta (Adivinen quien es...) Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se sorprenden en verdad al ver al mismo joven de esta mañana (bueno al menos Sakura y Tomoyo por que Li apenas y le importo), el joven se da cuenta de la presencia de ellos 3 y sonríe al verlos.-El nombre de este muchacho es John Ishida, él viene de Francia, pero originalmente nació aquí en Japón, ¿no es así?"-.-"Si..."-. A Ishida le tocó sentarse al lado de Shaoran.-"Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Li Shaoran"-Dijo el joven chino a su nuevo compañero (Shaoran se había hecho un poco mas sociable con el pasar del tiempo).-"Al contrario el gusto es mío Li"-. En su voz no se notaba ningún rastro del característico acento francés.

Después, cuando llega el descanso, Li presenta a Sakura y Tomoyo a John, Tomoyo se avergüenza al verlo.-"Oye Daidoji estas roja, ¿te sientes bien?"-. Pregunto Li pero ella no le respondió. Los cuatro se quedan hablando, Ishida parecía no ser muy conversador después de todo venia de otro país.

La mayoría de las chicas de la preparatoria se habían enterado de que había un nuevo chico que era muy guapo, por lo cual estaban decididas a tratar de ganarse su corazón, (cosa que sucedió con Shaoran cuando volvió de su país natal, claro, hasta que se enteraron que era novio de Sakura) al terminar el descanso todos regresaron a clases, el profesor de ingles les dice que habría un examen sorpresa (Como odiamos eso ¿verdad?).-"Todos lo presentaran, esto es claro para ver como están con esta materia después de todo un mes de solo descanso y diversión pudo atrofiar su mente en cuanto a esta materia, ah... tenemos un nuevo estudiante-. Dijo mirando la lista.- usted también lo presentara joven...joven... Ishida"-.dice el profesor que entrega los exámenes, y la prueba comienza, todos están tratando de responder el examen, luego de 15 minutos Ishida se levanta y entrega la prueba al profesor.-"es mejor que revise su examen joven, solo lo entrega por irse ¿no es así?"-. Pregunto el profesor de forma dura.-"estaba demasiado fácil, así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme"-. todos en el salón se sorprendieron al oír lo que John dijo, esto se debe a que el profesor de ingles siempre hacia que los alumnos reprobaran debido a sus fuertes exámenes, se decía que muchos alumnos no se graduaron por no pasar la materia que ese profesor dictaba, el profesor lee el examen del joven y se sorprende mucho al ver todas las respuestas estaban correctas, al igual que todo el salón al saber que el nuevo aprobó el examen con mucha facilidad

La campana de salida suena y todos se dirigen a sus casas respectivas.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran buscaron a John para invitarlo a comer algo, los tres buscan y buscan pero no lo encuentran así que piensan que regreso a su casa, los jóvenes se van sin él, y disfrutan de unos helados en el acuario de Tomoeda, mientras beben algo, Sakura ve a alguien que se le parece conocido, al verlo con mejor claridad se da cuenta que en su hermano Toya acompañado de Yukito, ellos habían cambiado bastante, Toya más que nada, estaba mucho más alto, Yukito solo había crecido, a pesar de su edad Toya tenia la misma actitud con Sakura, (el hecho de llamarle monstruo) ella se puso muy feliz y fue a saludarlos, claro que ellos también estaban muy felices de verla ya que no lo hacían desde hace 2 años."Hermano, Yukito, que gusto me da verlos, ha pasado tanto tiempo"-. Toya ve a Sakura.-"vaya pero si es el monstruo, cuidado Yukito no vaya a ser que te salte encima"-. Sakura se hizo como si no oyera nada pero en verdad estaba enfadada.-"Hola Sakura ha pasado mucho tiempo, en verdad has crecido bastante"-. Dijo amablemente Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre.-"Tal ves en tamaño pero sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre, ¿6no es verdad monstruo?"-. Dice Toya, Sakura no lo aguanta y le pisa el pie con todas sus fuerzas.-"¿Que haces aquí?"-. Dice Yukito.-"estoy con Tomoyo y Shaoran de paseo".- responde Sakura, Toya se dice así mismo "ese mocoso esta ¿aquí?".

Sakura los lleva a la mesa donde se encuentran Tomoyo y Shaoran, Toya mira a Shaoran fijamente y Shaoran pone la misma cara que él y parece que se pelearan mentalmente, sin embargo todos hablan sobre el pasado y las cosas que hacen actualmente, todos están muy felices (Bueno no todos por que Li y Toya aun se miraban de forma asesina) por que después de todos hace mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Llega la tarde y todos se dirigen a sus casas, en el camino, Sakura ve a Ishida que se encuentra de pie observando hacia el ella va a saludarlo.-"Hola Ishida"-. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole. El la miro.-"Hola Kinomoto, que sorpresa verte... ah.... pero si también están Daidoji, Li y... y... ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?"-.Pregunto señalando con la mirada a Toya y a Yukito.-"Pues él es Toya Kinomoto y es mi hermano y él es Yukito Tsugishiro un amigo de mi hermano"-.-"Gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es John Ishida"-. Dice el mismo.-"Hermano, Yukito él es el nuevo estudiante del que les hablé"-.dice Sakura sonriendo.-"Gusto en conocerte Ishida"-. Dice muy amablemente Yukito.-"Lo mismo digo"-. Dice Toya muy serio.-"Dime Ishida ¿que hacia mirando hacia el cielo?"-. Pregunta Tomoyo con mucha curiosidad, y él responde.-"Estaba mirando las estrellas"-. Él dice esto son una sonrisa y mirando a Sakura, cosa que hizo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y que Toya se enfadara.-"eso es muy interesante dice"-. Tomoyo con mucha extrañeza (por que aún faltaba media hora para el anochecer).-"¿verdad que si? saben, se pueden saber muchas cosas con solo observar las estrellas, además leí que todos los seres con vida poseen el brillo y poder de una estrella en su interior solo es cuestión de buscarlo y tal vez conozcan el significado de sus vidas, al menos eso leí pero realmente no creo en ese tipo se cosas-. Lo dice con una sonrisa y mirando una vez más a Sakura, que se sonroja aún más y que hace que su hermano sobre-protector se enfade aún más.-Muy bien, ya tengo que irme, es tarde, no veremos mañana, Kinomoto, Daidoji, Li, Hermano de Kinomoto y Tsugishiro"-. al irse Ishida Li y Toya lo miran fijamente, (Estaban enfadados por la forma en que miró a Sakura) la atmósfera de silencio se rompe al oír un rugido, todos se preguntan lo que pasa, entonces otra vez ese rugido, esta vez más fuerte entonces ven a hacia atrás y encuentran lo que estaba rugiendo, era el estomago de Yukito que le decía que era hora de comer.-"bueno creo que tengo mucha hambre"-. Dice Yukito sonriendo ¡¡BANG!! Caen todos al mismo tiempo.-"bueno creo que es hora de comer algo, ¿no les parece?"-. Dice Yukito, y todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que ni hace una hora que salieron del restaurante donde estaban.

Así todos se fueron a sus casas, Yukito, se queda a cenar con Sakura y Toya, Shaoran acompaña a Tomoyo a su casa.

Tomoyo después de cenar se acuesta en su cama, y piensa en Ishida y en la forma en que miraba a Sakura después de todo ella sentías algo por ese joven y no sabia que era, y en tantos pensamientos se queda dormida.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ishida llega al lugar donde se alojaba, en la recepción una persona le dice.-"Joven Ishida llegó un paquete para usted"-. .-"¿un... un paquete para mi?- dice John con extrañes-ah... debe ser lo que le encargué a mi padre, muchas gracias"-.-"no es nada"-.Responde el recepcionista John sube a su departamento, y desenvuelve el paquete, era un libro con unas extrañas escrituras en la portada, Ishida sonríe y dice.-"muy bien comenzaré a partir de mañana espero que sea divertido"-. Dice con una gran sonrisa dibujada en rostro.

Amanece una vez más en Tomoeda, otro día llega para los estudiantes de preparatoria, como siempre Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigen a clases distraídos hablando entre sí de lo que sucedió ayer, sin embargo Tomoyo presta atención por donde va a la vez que habla con sus amigos (Tal vez sea por lo que sucedió ayer ¿quién sabe?) en ese momento aparece Ishida por la misma esquina en la que chocó con Tomoyo.-"Buenos días Ishida"-. Dice Tomoyo muy entusiasmada de verlo otra vez.-"Buenos días Daidoji-. Dice Ishida regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara.-Buenos días Kinomoto y Li"-.-"Buenos días"-.Dicen Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.-"veo que hoy no se distrajeron y evitaron chocar con alguien otra vez. ¿No es cierto Daidoji?-. dice John con una tierna sonrisa dirigiéndose a ella, lo que hace por supuesto que se sonroje aun más, John se le acerca y le toca la frente.-no parece ser fiebre, ¿te encuentras bien Daidoji? Estas muy roja"-.Y Tomoyo rojísima no responde.-"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Tomooyoooo..."-. Dice Sakura, ella despierta de su sueño.-"¿me hablas a mí?"-. Dice Tomoyo.-"no, no es nada"-. Dice Sakura dando un suspiro.-"al parecer Daidoji andabas en el cielo, no en la Luna"-.Dice Shaoran conteniendo la risa, cosa que es extraño ver en Li, y todos se sorprenden al oír esto de Li el se sonroja pero de pena.-"Bueno es mejor que vayamos a la preparatoria o no llegaremos a tiempo"-.dice John.

Llegan a la preparatoria, justo cuando la campana de entrada comienza a sonar, en el salón comienzan el día con lo que más odia Sakura, Matemáticas, problemas de ecuaciones de tercer grado, y sistemas de ecuaciones que simplemente no entiende muy bien la dejan mareada, pero finalmente suena la campana para el descanso. Sakura, Tomoyo, Shijaru y Rica se van almorzar, ellas habían cambiado mucho Rica se dejo crecer al cabello hasta la cintura sus ojos son más oscuros y tiene el tamaño de Sakura, en cuanto a Shijaru no había cambiado mucho solo creció lo que la hizo ver muy hermosa.

Mientras en la cancha de Basketball, Shaoran y John son retados por los capitanes del equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Tomoeda, ellos aceptan y se arma un escándalo por ello, así que las chicas (Sakura, Tomoyo, Shijaru y Rica) van a ver que sucede, ellas llegan justo a tiempo, el partido va a comenzar y todos se entusiasman, es normal los capitanes del equipo de basketball contra el nuevo y uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela (al menos entre las chicas).-"este juego será para cinco puntos están de acuerdo"-. Dice uno de los retadores.-"de acuerdo- dice Shaoran muy confiado se si mismo -oye Ishida ¿has jugado Basketball antes?"-. Pregunta Shaoran, y él responde.-"por supuesto que sí Li"-. dice John con mucho animo, y comienza el partido, John y Li tienen el balón y se abren camino hacia el aro, Ishida intenta tirar pero le roban la pelota así que retrocede para recuperarla, el capitán Hashima da un pase largo a su compañero y este anota el primer tanto para su equipo, John saca y retrocede hasta las afueras de la zona de tiro en intenta un doble pero, Hashima trata de evitarlo, él va a tirar y Hashima salta John realiza una finta y pasa a su contrincante que se sorprende por la habilidad de su rival, Ishida dribla al otro contrincante y anota un punto para su equipo, Hashima hace el saque y corre en dirección al aro, Shaoran bloquea y Hashima no se puede mover, tratando de driblar a Li no le queda otra opción y salta para tratar se encestar de esa distancia, la bola rebota y John captura el rebote y lo pasa a Shaoran y este hace un doble lo que le da la ventaja por 2 puntos, Hashima saca otra vez esta enfadado por no poder encestar así que ataca con agresividad a Ishida y comete una falta cosa que no importó debido a que no hay réferi, así que siguió hacia delante, Shaoran corre lo más rápido que puede pero no logra alcanzar a su contrincante y este anota, Ishida saca el balón e intenta un doble para ganar el amigo de Hashima salta para bloquear y John pasa el balón a Shaoran que lanza el balón que se dirige al aro, un silencio se hace notar en la cancha, el balón va entrar y... y... y... y... es una anotación doble para el equipo de Shaoran y John, la cual les da la victoria, todos se sorprenden al ver que los capitanes del equipo de Basketball son derrotados con mucha facilidad, las chicas de toda la preparatoria hacen un circulo alrededor de Ishida y Li quienes apenados no dicen nada, para suerte de ellos la campana suena y todos regresan al los salones de clase, es clase de química y el profesor les da un trabajo en equipo de seis, que deben entregar la próxima semana, como ya se han de imaginar Sakura le pide a Ishida que se una con Tomoyo, Shaoran, Shijaru, Rica y ella, por supuesto él acepta la proposición de Sakura, el día continua y así después de salir de la preparatoria, Shaoran invita a Ishida para salir con las chicas a comer algo, y le explica que ayer lo estaban buscando para invitarlo pero como no lo encontraron decidieron invitarlo el día siguiente.-"no tienes que darme explicaciones Li, la verdad me agrada que me hallan aceptado tan rápido como su amigo"-. Dice Ishida con mucho animó.-"lo siento, bien entonces vamos, las chicas nos esperan"-. dice Shaoran, al encontrarse con las chicas ellos se dirigen a la ciudad para divertirse un poco, pasan por varias tiendas y le muestran la ciudad de Tomoeda a Ishida quien estaba despistado, aunque era normal ya que el viene del extranjero y aunque nació en Japón se fue de allí cuando era muy joven así que no conocía mucho de este lugar, finalmente después de tanto pasear y visitar tiendas ellos se paran en una fuente de sodas para beber algo antes de regresar a la casa.-"este día fue muy divertido, ¿no piensan así?"-. Dice Sakura con mucho animó.-"así es Kinomoto este día fue muy divertido"-.-"oye Ishida, ¿que te parece si ordenamos algo?"-. Dice Tomoyo.-"si tienes razón ahora que lo dices tengo mucha hambre Daidoji... señorita por favor deseamos ordenar algo"-.sin embargo quien les atiende no es la chica que él llamó sino Toya que estaba trabajando.-"¡¡Hermano!!"-. Dice Sakura sorprendida, Toya por otra parte solo mira a Li quien se encuentra al lado de Sakura.-"¿van a ordenar algo?"-. Dice Toya serio.-"así es, yo quiero una bebida por favor, Daidoji ¿tu que quieres?"-. Dice John mirando a Daidoji con una sonrisa, que hace que ella se sonroje.-"yo quiero una bebida también por favor"-. Dice Tomoyo apenada.-"¿Y ustedes no van a ordenar nada?"-. Dice Toya dirigiéndose a Sakura y Shaoran.-"yo quiero un helado"-.Dice Sakura.-"Yo quiero una bebida"-.-"muy bien es poco tiempo se las traigo"-.

En la casa de Yukito:

Tsugishiro que esta comiendo arroz frito y camarones de repente se transforma en Yue.-"puedo sentir que algo se acerca, es una fuerza muy poderosa, ¿Qué podrá ser?"-.después de decir esto, decide buscar la causa de esa gran fuerza que podía sentirse a la distancia.

En la fuente de soda:

Las bebidas llegan y todos hablan sobre el partido de basketball de esta mañana.-"Ishida estuviste increíble y tu también Shaoran, fue un juego espectacular me hubiese gustado grabarlo"-. Dice Tomoyo muy animada.-"Muchas gracias Daidoji, pero la verdad eso solo fue un juego y nada más no es nada para sorprenderse"-.dice Ishida con algo de pena.-"¡¡Solo un juego!!-. Dijo Sakura en voz alta-. ¡¡Claro que no!! Tu y Shaoran le ganaron a los capitanes del equipo de Basketball de la preparatoria por una diferencia de 3 puntos, cosa que nadie ha hecho Ishida, así que eso no fue solo un juego, ¿comprendes?"-.-"Claro Kinomoto -dice Ishida un poco sorprendido.- pero no tienes que agradecerme solo a mí por que sin Li jamás hubiésemos podido ganarle al capitán de equipo de basketball"-. Dice John para evitarse problemas.-"Shaoran tu también estuviste increíble jamás pensé que pudieses jugar tan bien el basketball, pensé que eras mejor para jugar soccer que basketball"-. Dice Sakura sonriéndole.-"bueno no solo puedo interesarme por solamente un deporte"-. Dice Shaoran devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura, terminan sus bebidas y Sakura su helado, y pagan la cuenta.

Como ya es de noche ellos se dirigen a sus casas, Sakura le dice a Tomoyo y Shaoran en secreto.-"oigan, ¿por que no acompañamos a Ishida a su casa?"-.-"de acuerdo"-. Dicen Tomoyo y Shaoran al unísono.-"oye Ishida ¿iras a tu casa?"-.Pregunta Shaoran.-"así es Li, ¿porque la pregunta?"-. Dice Ishida muy serio, Li se pone extraño al ver la cara tan seria de su amigo, y dice.-"pues... me preguntaba..., no, nos, nos preguntábamos si, pues, pudiésemos acompañarte hasta tu casa"-. Dice Shaoran un poco indeciso.-"claro que pueden, por cierto si lo desean pueden llamarme por mi nombre"-. Dice Ishida aún con su cara seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa.-"entonces puedes llamarme Shaoran, Ishida no John"-.Dice Shaoran un poco más calmado.-"Puedes llamarme Sakura, John"-. Dice Sakura muy feliz.-"Puedes llamarme Tomoyo, John amigo"-. Dice Tomoyo con algo de vergüenza pero no se le nota"-.-"bien Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran mi casa queda en esta dirección"-. Dice John con un sonrisa y señalando el camino.

Ellos siguen adelante, y John dice.-"bueno aquí es donde yo vivo"-.-"John vives en este hotel, no puedo creerlo"-. Dice Sakura sorprendida.-"así es Kino... Sakura, yo vivo en el penthouse de este hotel"-.Dice John.-"este es el hotel más lujoso de toda Tomoeda y además vives en el penthouse, John tu familia debe ser rica para comprar un penthouse como ese"-.Dice Tomoyo explicando la razón de su asombro.-"bueno mi padre es arqueólogo y gana mucho dinero cuando hace descubrimientos importantes ó vende los tesoros de sus descubrimientos a los museos de todo el mundo-.Dice John.-esa es la razón"-.-"bueno creo que tienes una familia interesante John- dice Sakura muy asombrada.-sabes mi padre también estudia la arqueología, y da clases de arqueología en la universidad"-.dice Sakura.-"bueno ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases, ¿que les parece si nos vamos?"-.Dice Shaoran.-"tienes razón Shaoran, bueno adiós John"-. Dice Sakura.-"Si adiós Sakura, buenas noches, Tomoyo y Shaoran"-. Dice John despidiéndolos.-"¡¡buenas noches y adiós!!"-.Dicen Tomoyo y Shaoran al unísono, ellos se van y cuando llegan a casa de Sakura aparece Yue y Kerberos en su forma natural y dice.-"Sakura tenemos problemas"-.-"¿por que lo dices Kero?"-. Pregunta Sakura sorprendida.-"una energía muy extraña a aparecido aquí en Tomoeda"-. Dice Yue. –"¿que clase de energía?"-. Pregunta Shaoran.-"no lo sabemos, debido a que cada vez que vamos a encontrarla siempre desparece y además no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ella sino hasta hoy por la tarde"-.Dice Kero.-"oigan creo que es mejor hablar de esto mañana, ¿no les parece?"-. Dice Tomoyo.-"si tienes razón es muy tarde"-. dice Sakura, todos se van, Sakura se acuesta en su cama y piensa que estará pasando, y que clase de energía será la que apareció en Tomoeda y en tantos pensamientos se queda dormida.

En su casa Shaoran se pregunta lo mismo que Sakura y al igual que ella se queda dormido, mientras Tomoyo analiza bien su corazón para saber si en verdad le gusta Ishida o solo es aprecio hacia él y se queda dormida como todos los demás.

En el apartamento de Ishida:

.-"Bueno creo que ya es hora de comenzar"-. Dice el joven sonriendo y a la vez sosteniendo el libro que le enviaron ayer por la tarde.-"ummm.... es mejor que vaya a dormir comenzaré mañana después de salir de la preparatoria solo espero que no sea aburrido como el anterior"-. dice John bostezando y se va a dormir.

Amanece una vez más pero esta vez más los pronósticos dicen que va haber un hermoso día soleado en toda Tomoeda, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigen a casa de Shaoran para pasar por él y este las espera en la entrada del edificio.-"buenos días Sakura y Daidoji"-. Dice Shaoran.-"buenos días Shaoran"-.- dice Sakura y lo abraza, Shaoran se sonroja, y Tomoyo graba ese momento tan tierno y dice.-"buenos días Li, ustedes se ven tan tiernos"-. Después de un momento ellos se separan (Sakura y Li de su abrazo por si no se entiende) y se van a la preparatoria, pero en el camino les extraña no encontrase en el camino a Ishida ya que él les dijo que siempre iba a la preparatoria por ese camino.-"¿Es extraño no les parece?, John no vino a encontrarse con nosotros hoy"-. Dice Li a las chicas.-"¿crees que le haya pasado algo y por eso no pudo venir Shaoran?"-. Pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada.-"no lo creo, debió quedarse dormido, después de todo llegamos a su casa muy tarde"-. Dice Shaoran a Sakura.-"si es lo más seguro Shaoran, bueno no vale la pena estar aquí esperando debemos irnos"-. Dice Tomoyo a los demás y de van a la preparatoria.-"buenos días a todos- dice Sakura muy animada.- ah... John ¿entonces llegaste temprano este día?"-. Dice ella algo sorprendida.-"buenos días Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran"-.-"buenos días"-. Dicen los tres al unísono.-"para responder a tu pregunta Sakura, llegue temprano hoy por que tenia servicio"-. Dice explicándole.-"ya veo creo que no debimos preocuparnos"-. Dice Sakura algo aliviada.-"¿preocuparse? ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?"-. Pregunta Ishida algo sorprendido.-"bueno la razón es que no te vimos llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro y nos preocupamos por ya que no sabíamos si te había sucedido algo o no"-. Le explica Sakura a Ishida.-"así es pero por lo visto no teníamos por que preocuparnos"-. Dice Tomoyo.-"si tienen razón"-. Dice John.

El profesor llega al salón y comienza la clase, la clase parece nunca terminar, a veces tenemos esa sensación de que el tiempo corre lento y la clase se hace más larga, la campana del descanso suena todos salen a almorzar y divertirse.

John va a la cafetería de la escuela y se encuentra a Shaoran.-"oye Shaoran ¿por que compras la comida en la cafetería?"-. Pregunta el joven a su amigo.-"lo que sucede es que no tengo nadie que cocine para mi en las mañanas"-.-"¿en serio? pero ¿tu padre ni tu madre viven contigo?"-. Pregunta Ishida algo curioso, y Li responde.-"Mi madre esta en Hong Kong y mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño, la persona que me cuida es Wei"-. dice Li un poco triste y piensa -"pero ¿por qué le cuento esto a John?"- John ve la cara triste de su amigo y dice.-"lo siento Shaoran no era mi intención recordarte algo tan triste"-. Dice John sintiéndose culpable.-"no te preocupes John no es tu culpa solo tenias curiosidad y me lo preguntantes la culpa la tengo yo por haber recordado algo como eso"-.

Después de eso John y Shaoran hablan muy cómodamente en una mesa mientras comen, en eso a la cafetería entra el entrenador del equipo de basketball, parecía que buscaba a alguien, mira hacia la mesa donde estaban Ishida y Li y se dirige hacia ellos, ellos no se dan cuenta de la presencia de este y siguen hablando, el entrenador dice. "ustedes son Ishida John y Li Shaoran"-. Dice el entrenador muy serio.-"así es señor"-. Dice Ishida algo sorprendido por la apariencia del entrenador.-"Yo soy el entrenador y manager del equipo de basketball y supe de lo que hicieron ayer, que derrotaron o mis dos mejores jugadores por una diferencia de 3 puntos lo cual es sorprendente"-. John piensa- "lo que me dijo Sakura ayer si que era cierto, pero ¿esos eran sus mejores jugadores? no quisiera ver al resto del equipo, aunque debo aceptar que jugaron muy bien, sin embargo nosotros somos mejores"-.-"quiero hacerles una proposición"-. Dice el entrenador muy serio.-"¿qué clase de proposición nos quiere hacer entrenador?"-. Dice Shaoran.-"bueno para empezar mi nombre es Ryu Riokaza, pueden llamarme entrenador Ryu, con respecto a su pregunta joven Li, quisiera que se enfrentaran otra vez a mis jugadores en una revancha"-. Dice el entrenador aun más serio.-"así ¿por que debemos hacerlo? Entrenador Ryu"-. Dice John mientras come.-"es muy simple al perder mi mejores jugadores el prestigio de mí equipo a caído y quisiéramos una revancha contra ustedes dos"-. Dice el entrenador sin cambiar su cara.-"este tipo lo que quiere es intimidarnos mostrando ese rostro de seriedad para que accedamos a la revancha"-. Piensa Ishida.-"bien Shaoran ¿que dices? ¿Aceptamos su propuesta?, después de todo el resultado va a ser el mismo solo que esta vez perderán por 5-0 dice John a su amigo, este se queda pensativo y dice.-"de acuerdo, ¿cuándo será? Entrenador"-. Dice Shaoran muy confiado al igual que su amigo.-"¿que les parece el Sábado después de clases?, será el Sábado para que tengan tiempo de entrenar después de todo perderán"-. Dice el entrenador confiado y piensa "la vanidez de estos jóvenes hará que pierdan el partido solo debo entrenar a mis jugadores y ganaremos"-.-"muy bien será el Sábado hasta ese día entrenador"-. dice John y el entrenador se va.

Todos lo presentes en la cafetería se acercan a John y Shaoran preguntando sobre como piensan ganarle al entrenador y si este va a entrenar a su equipo para ganarles, ellos no respondes se levantan y dice Li.-"ganamos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer"-. Para ese momento toda la preparatoria se había enterado sobre el partido del sábado por la tarde.

Después de salir de la preparatoria Sakura y Tomoyo se encuentran Shaoran y John y le preguntan sobre el rumor de que van a jugar otra vez con los capitanes del equipo de basketball, ellos le responden que así es y le dicen que será el Sábado por la tarde, después de hablar sobre esto deciden ir a casa de Tomoyo.-"lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer ahora, perdóneme en verdad lo siento"-. Dice John algo triste.-"no te preocupes por eso John"-. Dice Sakura para animar a su amigo.-"así es después de todo no podemos hacer nada al respecto"-. Dice Tomoyo algo triste por que como ya saben ella cree sentir algo el joven y no sabe lo que es y que la pone muy triste.-"de acuerdo, entonces será en otra ocasión adiós"-. Dice John muy animado, si adiós dicen al unísono todos despidiéndose del joven.

Ya en casa de Tomoyo ellos comienzan a hablar sobre la preparatoria, sobre el partido que tienen el Sábado John y Li, en ese momento llega Yue que les dice que aún no ha podido encontrar la fuerza mágica que se encuentra en Tomoeda, en ese momento se siente una fuerte presencia en la casa de Tomoyo todas las luces se apagan la presencia desaparece todos se preguntan que es lo que sucede, en ese momento Sakura mira por la ventana y ve que ya no están en Tomoeda.

CONTINUARA...

Comentarios a: o Hagan sus Reviews


	2. Las Marcas

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

2-. Las marcas...

Sakura les dice a todos que miren por la ventana de la casa de Tomoyo, ellos se sorprenden por ver lo que ven, están en unas especies de ruinas, -"Sakura, ¿crees que ese poder que sintieron ustedes sea el responsable de esto?- pregunta Tomoyo a su amiga.-"así es, es lo más seguro, después de todo, al sentir esa energía fuimos enviados a este lugar"-. Dice Sakura algo asustada.-"es mejor que tratemos de averiguar donde estamos, si nos quedamos aquí no lograremos nada"- dice Shaoran, todos salen de la casa de Tomoyo y al verla por el exterior parece ser la única casa que no esta destruida.-"creo que ya no estamos en Tomoeda"-. Dice Tomoyo.-"no lo creo así, miren esto"-. dice Yue, todos miran hacia donde esta Yue y encuentran un letrero que dice "tienda de antigüedades Tomoeda", al ver esto todos se sorprenden, en verdad estaban en Tomoeda.-"¿cómo es posible?, ¿estamos en Tomoeda? Pero todo este lugar esta destruido"-dice Sakura preocupada-.-"Sakura no te preocupes debe haber un explicación lógica para todo esto y si la hay, la encontraremos"-dice Shaoran para animarla.

Todos salen en busca de personas para averiguar lo que sucedió en Tomoeda, en ese momento oyen una voz en un callejón, era una niño que estaba herido, y lloraba ellos le ayudan pero como era solo un niño no podían preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido, ellos salieron del callejón y una mujer gritó.- "¡¡¡ellos tienen a mi hijo por favor ayúdenle!!!"-. Tomoyo la escuchó.-"¿es usted la madre de este niño?"-. Pregunta la joven, para ese momento Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de personas.-Sakura "¿qué esta pasando aquí?"-. Dice Tomoyo.- "no lo se Tomoyo pero estás personas parecen estar enfadados por algo"- dice asustada Sakura.-"Suelten al niño malditos hechiceros"-.-"¿hechiceros?"-. Dice Shaoran sorprendido.-"es mejor que lo suelten, o acabaremos con ustedes"-.-"Esperen por favor, dígannos que es lo que sucedió aquí en Tomoeda"-. Dice Sakura.-"como si no lo supieran, ya sé, esto debe ser uno de sus ataques mentales, pero no les resultará, como si no supieran que ustedes fueron los que destruyeron a nuestra ciudad y todo el resto del mundo"-.-"¿de que habla?, nosotros jamás haríamos eso" -.-"Señor mire al hombre que carga al niño"-.-ah... no puede ser, uste... ustedes son los enviados por el cielo para ayudarnos"-. Dice el hombre que le hablaba a Sakura y entonces ordena a todos que baje su armas y todos dejan las armas les piden disculpas y les cuentan lo que sucedió.-"un hechicero maligno llegó un día a Tomoeda, este destruyó todo, solo muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero nosotros confiamos en algún día el ángel de cabello plateado y alas blancas que nos describió un extraño joven llegaría para ayudarnos, ahora, él a llegado, y trajo a sus amigos, quiero pedirles que vayan a luchar contra ese monstruo y acaben con él, se lo pedimos señor (refriéndose a Yue)"-.-"parece que Yue, se ha vuelto muy popular entre las personas de este lugar..."-. Piensa Sakura algo extrañada al ver las atenciones de todas las demás personas.-"lo siento pero solo existe una persona que puede ordenarme algo como eso, y esa persona es mi ama"-. Dice Yue tan serio como siempre.-"no te preocupes Yue, te doy el permiso para que los ayudes, claro que nosotros también te ayudaremos ¿verdad chicos?"-. Dice Sakura al mismo tiempo que todos asientes al instante.

Esas personas llevan a Yue y a los demás al lugar donde se escondía el hechicero, era el Templo Sukimine, que se había convertido en lugar con mucha fuerza mágica, más de la acostumbrada, en eso aparece un hombre con capa y una capucha tapándole el rostro.-"ustedes son los que se atreven a retarme, los estaba esperando, aquí tenemos a la Maestra de Cartas, al descendiente de Li Clow, a una chica y finalmente el guardián de las cartas Sakura. Muy bien que comience el duelo-. Dice el hombre encapuchado, que llama a una gran cantidad de monstruos de roca -que les parece esto, son mis Golems, atáquenlos no tengan piedad de ellos"-.-"llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto una misión contigo ¡Libérate!"-. Ella invoca a la carta del bosque para que acabe con los monstruos (estaban hechos de tierra así que utilizó la misma estrategia que con la carta de la Tierra cuando solía ser una Card Captor) todo sale bien y los monstruos caen, pero al instante de ser destruidos estos se reconstruyen y atacan nuevamente a Sakura y sus amigos, Yue protege a Tomoyo que se encuentra en problemas mientras Sakura y Li esquivan los incesantes ataques de los Golems, Yue utiliza una esfera de energía en un Golem que da justo en el centro de este rompiendo una extraña marca que hace que este se haga no más que arena, Yue se apresura y hace lo mismo en los demás monstruos, después de su incansable pelea el extraño hombre encapuchado baja.-"ahora yo seré su contrincante así que es mejor que estén listos para sufrir"-. Dice el hombre que se transforma en un Golem pero este estaba hecho de acero, el Golem los ataca con un poderoso terremoto que hace que Sakura y los demás salgan volando.-"¡¡¡vuelo!!!- dice Sakura, para elevarse.-Shaoran ¿que haremos? su poder es demasiado no podremos con él"-. Dice Sakura a Shaoran.-"no te preocupes Sakura lo solucionaremos"-. Dice Shaoran que abraza a Sakura ya que el Golem al causar ese terremoto destruyo el templo y todo a su alrededor, (claro para ese momento ellos ya estaban en tierra firme) y la ve fijamente a los ojos pero su momento es interrumpido por un nuevo ataque del Golem de acero.-"Pero como te atreves a interrumpir este momento tan especial, estas hecho de acero ¿no es cierto?, así que toma esto ¡¡¡FUEGO!!!"-.grita Sakura con todas sus fuerzas y la poderosa llama de su carta golpea fuertemente al Golem de acero, todos se sorprender al ver la forma en que se enfado Sakura, pero el Golem no se da por vencido.-"Si yo muero ustedes vendrán conmigo-. Dijo el y utilizando sus ultimas fuerzas se autodestruye y a la vez crea un especie de esfera en el aire.-no podrán escapar esta explosión acabara con todo ser vivo en Tomoeda"-. Dice el Golem antes de destruirse así mismo, Sakura piensa que ya no tienen escapatoria y que todo a acabado para ella, pero la joven de ojos verde piensa. "No me daré por vencida debo encontrar la forma de escapar, escapar eso seria bueno". Después de estas palabras algo sucede la sinceridad y la perseverancia de Sakura crea una nueva carta que automáticamente los lleva fuera de ese lugar.

Al despertar todos se encuentran en casa de Tomoyo una vez más, y piensan que tal vez solo fue un sueño, pero, Sakura ve su báculo y a la nueva carta Sakura: Teleportación, ellos ven por la ventana. Se alegran a ver que se encentraban en la Tomoeda que ellos conocen y aman.-"Esa marca que los Golem traían jamás la había visto antes, sin embargo esa presencia... estoy completamente seguro que es la misma que seguimos Kerberos y yo ayer por la tarde"-. Dice Yue sin cambiar su expresión, luego de estas palabras Yue se va de casa de Tomoyo.-"creo que la persona que hace esto debe ser muy poderosa para habernos enviado a un universo paralelo al nuestro"-. Dice Tomoyo en tono de preocupación.-"No tienes por que preocuparte Tomoyo, hemos vencido peores situaciones quien dice que no podamos vencer esta"-. Dice Sakura para animar a su amiga.-"Tienes razón Sakura"-. Dice Tomoyo más tranquila.-"Pero este enemigo no es como Giraguisawa, dudo que podamos vencer tan fácilmente"-. Dice Shaoran algo angustiado.-"Bueno ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos para nuestras casas"-. Dice Sakura, -Buenas noches Tomoyo y adiós"-. Dice Sakura.-"Si adiós Daidoji"-. Dice Shaoran.-"Adiós Sakura, Li y que pasen buenas noches"-. Después de despedirse Shaoran acompaña a Sakura a su Casa.

En el apartamento de Ishida:

Ishida se encuentra en el balcón de su apartamento (¿apartamento?, la verdad es un Penthouse).-"Vaya... vaya... jamás pensé que ellos tres fuesen tan fuertes, su poder sobrepasa lo que había pensado sobre ellos, y eso no es todo Sakura logró crear una Sakura Card para salir de esa dimensión, además su guardián Yue es muy fuerte a pesar de ser apenas un protector. Shaoran usa poderes elementales además su nivel de magia es casi el mismo que el de Sakura, Tomoyo no posee poderes mágicos pero da un gran apoyo al grupo a su manera, sin embargo me faltó el otro guardián Kerberos. Creo que después de todo podría funcionar con ellos"-. Dijo John sonriendo.

Shaoran acompaña a Sakura hasta su casa, ella lo invita a pasar pero él rechaza su invitación.- "¿Shaoran?"-.-"¿si Sakura?"-. Responde Li con una sonrisa.-"¿Tu... tu crees que podamos vencer a la persona que está haciendo esto?"-. Pregunta Sakura con un tono de voz bajo y mirando hacia el suelo, Li le levanta la cara, la mira a los ojos.-"Claro que sí, por que tu cuentas con mi apoyo y el de todos los demás, así que ya no te preocupes por eso, además como dijiste en casa de Daidoji, no hay razón para ello, nosotros juntos hemos vencido a enemigos tan poderosos como estos"-. Dice Li con una sonrisa que reconforta a su amada, Sakura sonríe.-"Tienes razón Shaoran"-. Ellos se abrazan y se dan un gran beso, mientras esto ocurría Toya que venia llegando de su trabajo los ve.-"¡¡¡Oye tu mocoso aléjate de mi hermana!!!"-. Ya se podrán imaginar la cara que puso Toya, este agarra a Li y lo aleja de Sakura.-"¡¡¡Hermano, ¿qué crees que haces?!!!"-. Dice Sakura en un tono de voz muy alto.-"Tu no te metas en esto"-. Dice Toya muy enfadado, justo antes que este golpeará a Li, Sakura lo detiene y le dice que Shaoran es su novio ahora y que no tiene por que inmiscuirse en su vida privada, Toya se calma un poco.-"No te acerques a mi hermana"-. Esto lo dijo antes de gritarle a los cuatro vientos, Li se despide de Sakura y todos se van a dormir, claro eso después de que Sakura hablara muy seriamente con su hermano sobre lo ocurrido.

Amanece otra vez en Tomoeda, un hermoso Jueves, un día soleado espera a nuestros amigos, Yukito se encuentra parado en el lugar en el que siempre a esperado a Sakura desde niña, ella se sorprende en verdad al verlo parado en ese lugar y recuerda los días en que él la acompañaba junto a su hermano a la escuela primaria, -buenos días Yukito- dice Sakura más animada que de costumbre, -buenos días para ti también, Sakura ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- Dice Yukito con su expresiva sonrisa de siempre, -muy bien ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- dice Sakura en tono de curiosidad, - no por nada- dice Yukito aún sonriendo, -mi hermano te contó lo que sucedió ayer ¿no es así?- pregunta Sakura, - un poco- dice Yukito, - Yukito sabes, aún no acabo de entender por que mi hermano siempre hace esto - dice Sakura enfadada, -Sakura ¿no tenias que irte? Es tarde- dice Yukito a su amiga, - ahhahh!!! Tienes razón, bueno Yukito me agrado hablar contigo, adiós -, dice Sakura mientras corre rápidamente para alcanzar a Li, Tomoyo y John que la estaban esperando.-Me preocupa Sakura ya se esta tardando- dice Tomoyo con tono de preocupación, -no te preocupes Tomoyo, tal vez solo esta dormida o se levantó tarde- dice Ishida para despreocupar a su amiga, "tal vez se halla quedado dormida después de todo ella creó una Carta Sakura más y debe estar muy débil como para venir a la preparatoria" piensa Ishida, en ese momento llega Sakura que viene corriendo a una increíble velocidad, -¡¡¡Sakura!!!- grita Shaoran, -apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- dice una vez más Li, Sakura trata de detenerse pero al no poder choca con Shaoran quien cae al suelo junto con ella, -por Dios ¿se encuentran bien Sakura y Li?- pregunta Tomoyo muy angustiada, mientras que John apenas podía aguantar la carcajada que estaba apunto de salir de su boca, - si Tomoyo no te preocupes, me encuentro bien- responde Sakura algo adolorida por la caída,(bueno si ella estaba adolorida, imagínense Li como esta. ??) - ahh!!! ¿te encuentras bien Shaoran?, ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunta Sakura muy angustiada, -alguien anoto la matricula del automóvil que me atropelló, ahhahh... si Sakura me encuentro bien, pero por favor levántate- dice Li algo mareado, - Shaoran en verdad lo siento- dice Sakura bajando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia, -si, si, si no te preocupes- dice Shaoran adolorido, -¿en verdad te encuentras bien Shaoran?, ¿después de esa caída?, debes tener el cuerpo de acero como para resistirlo- dice John que apenas duras podía disimular su risa, -ahhahh... debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la preparatoria- dice Tomoyo, - es cierto con todo esto se nos había olvidado- dice Sakura, Todos y cada una de ellos corren lo más rápido que sus piernas y pies pueden hacerlo.

Por suerte para ellos el profesor aún no había llegado y no fueron reprendidos por llegar tarde, el primer periodo termina y el descanso llega, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, John, Shijaru, Rica y Yamazaki disfrutan de su almuerzo mientras hablan muy amenamente sobre las cosas que ahora hacen y sus días en la primaria, -ah... es cierto- dice Rica, -¿qué es lo que sucede Rica?- pregunta Sakura, -es que ayer por la tarde hornee unas galletas, así que, las que quedaron las traje para comerlas aquí- responde Rica a su amiga, -en serio, las galletas que hace Rica, siempre quedan deliciosas- dice Sakura muy alegre, - no es para tanto Sakura, um... para ver somos siete personas y solo me quedan seis de mis galletas, bueno entonces yo no comeré, si lo desean pueden comerlas son una para cada uno- dice Rica animada, John que estaba al lado de ella la vio fijamente y dijo - Rica si lo deseas puedes comértela, después de todo tu fuiste quien la horneó, ah disculpa por haberte llamado por tu nombre es que no se tu apellido- dice John mirando a Rica y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, -no te preocupes Ishida, si quieres puedes comerte esa galleta y no te preocupes si lo deseas puedes llamarme Rica -, dice Rica devolviéndole la sonrisa, -bien pero lo haré con una condición- dice John, -así y ¿cual es?- pregunta algo extraña Rica, -que aceptes la mitad de mi galleta y si lo deseas puedes llamarme John, Rica- dice John con una tierna sonrisa dirigiendo hacia su amiga, que estaba muy ruborizada por al forma en que John la miraba, al final ella acepta la propuesta de John, él parte la galleta por la mitad y se la entrega a Rica, Tomoyo mira la escena y se pone triste, después de todo esto, todos se quedan hablando y la campana de entrada suena, el descanso termina y todos vuelven a sus salones.

Terminan las clases, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se van juntos, ellos se dirigen a la casa de Tomoyo, pero a Sakura le da hambre y piensan que es mejor comer algo, así que van a un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, se sientan y ordenan algo de comer, en el momento después de ordenar entra Ishida quien va acompañado de Rica, ambos hablaban amenamente mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar para sentarse, Sakura los ve y dice - ¿que ese no es John?-. Tomoyo levanta la mirada y dice.- viste a John ¿donde Sakura?-. Después de buscarlo lo ve ella se sonríe al verlo, pero al ver que esta acompañado de Rica ella queda atónita, Sakura los llama para que se sienten con ellos, pero, ellos no parecen escucharla y se sienta en un lugar que estaba al otro lado de donde ellos estaban, al ver esto ella decide levantarse e ir a llamar a ambos para que los acompañen, Rica la ve y dice- oye John, ¿que esa no es Sakura?-.-¿Sakura?, ¿dónde? ah hay esta-. Dice John mirando detrás de él, para cuando eso Sakura ya estaba allí.- John, Rica ¿cómo están?- pregunta Sakura a sus amigos bastante animada.-nosotros bien, pero, ¿tu que estás haciendo en este lugar? Viniste sola o con...-. John ve detrás de Sakura y ve la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Li y Tomoyo, él se da cuenta de que Tomoyo esta viendo hacia él y le sonríe, cosa claro que hace que su amiga se ruborice.-"ah viniste con Tomoyo y Shaoran ¿no es así?"-. Dice John a Sakura.-"sí, pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?"-. Pregunta Sakura sorprendida.-"Pues... por que ellos están en aquella mesa y simplemente vi donde estaban, y como tu y ellos están aquí pensé que andaban juntos"-. Le responde John a su amiga.-"Bueno lo que les iba a decir es que vinieran a comer con nosotros, por que supongo que vinieron fue a eso no John y Rica o ¿no es así?"-. Dice Sakura.-"Sí, así es a eso fue a lo que vinimos a este lugar, y sí creo que podemos acompañarlos, ¿o no es así John?"-. Dice Rica expresando su hermosa sonrisa.-"Claro que sí, después de todo es bueno comer en compañía de tus amigos por que eso hace más agradable la comida"-. Dice John mirando a Sakura, ellos se levantan y John le dice a la mesera que por favor lleve sus pedidos a la mesa donde se encuentran Shaoran y Tomoyo.

John se sienta al lado de Tomoyo, Rica al lado de Sakura quien esta al lado de Li.-"Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo estas?"-. Pregunta Ishida a su amiga.-"Me encuentro bien y ¿tú?"-.-"Yo también me encuentro bien"-.-"Oye sabes me dijeron que tu, en el pasado eras aficionada a la cinematografía, y que siempre llevabas una cámara contigo"-. Dice Ishida quien mira fijamente a Tomoyo directo a los ojos, ella se ruboriza y no responde, hasta que Sakura la despierta de su fantasía ella dice.-"Si así es, yo siempre llevaba mi cámara, siempre me agrado filmar a mi mejor amiga, Sakura, si quieres, cuando vayas a mi casa, te puedo mostrar los videos que tengo grabados"-. Dice Tomoyo muy animada.-"Así esta mejor, te ves más linda con esa gran sonrisa Tomoyo"-. Dice John sonriendo, Tomoyo se pone más roja que un tomate.-"Tomoyo ¿te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja"-. Pregunta Sakura a su amiga.-"Sí me encuentro bien Sakura, no te preocupes, y bien John ¿que dices?"-. Pregunta a su amigo con mucho animo.-"Tomoyo, me agradaría en verdad ver los videos que tienes en tu casa, iré cuando pueda"-. Dice John.-"Oigan chicos"-. Dice Sakura pero como que no la escuchan.-"Sabes me has despertado John ahora volveré a llevar mi cámara para filmar una vez más a Sakura"-. Mientras, Sakura trataba de hablar, pero Tomoyo no la dejaba, mientras una enorme gota se formaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura, Li y Rica, John solo escuchaba muy atentamente a su amiga, para suerte de Sakura la comida llega y por fin Tomoyo deja hablar cosa que la alivia y entonces ella piensa "es mejor que haga que John se olvide de ir a casa de Tomoyo a ver esos videos, por que si Tomoyo se descuida él podría ver los videos de cuando era Card Captor, y además me apenaría mucho que John me viera con esos trajes que Tomoyo me hizo ya hace muchos años" piensa Sakura que se ruboriza sin razón alguna.-"¿te encuentras bien Sakura?"-. Pregunta Shaoran un poco preocupado, mientras John y Tomoyo ayudaban a la mesera a poner los platos de comida sobre la mesa, todos comen y hablan muy amenamente, ellos terminan y salen del restauran.

En el parque Pingüino, ellos se sientan en una bancas y continúan platicando, Rica se había ido después de comer, así que solo estaban Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura y John.-"John ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-. Dice Sakura.-"Claro que puedes amiga, dime ¿cuál es esa pregunta?"-. Dice John a su amiga.-"¿qué hacías con Rica en el restaurante? ¿Acaso ustedes son novios?"-. John se sorprende en verdad con esa pregunta, tanto que el dulce que estaba comiendo se atora en la garganta, Sakura ve la cara pálida de su amigo lo ayuda de inmediato y el dulce pasa.-"Gracias Sakura"-. Dice John mientras se recupera.-"¿te encuentras bien?"-. Pregunta Sakura"-.-"Si"-. Responde John mientras tose.-"John que no vas a responder a la pregunta que te hicieron"-. Dice Shaoran.-"Oye Shaoran ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en saberlo? ah ya sé, te gusta Rica y por eso quieres que responda a la pregunta o ¿no es así?"-. Dice John con una mirada picara, Shaoran se pone rojo, se enfada y grita.-"¡¡¡por supuesto que no me gusta!!! ¡¡¡Además!!!, ¡¡¡por si no lo sabias mi novia es Sakura!!!"-. Dice el joven chino en un enorme grito.-"No tienes que gritar, además eso era solo una broma, pero no sabia que fueses el novio de Sakura, yo jamás me habría imaginado a ustedes dos siendo novios"-. Dice John con todavía con dolor de oído por los gritos de Li.-"¿Qué insinúas?"-. Dicen Sakura y Li, ambos mirándolo fijamente con cara de enfado.-"Pues es que me parece extraño, tú Sakura eres muy alegre y siempre estas de muy bien ánimo, por otro lado Shaoran es una persona algo reservada, es serio, y por eso me pareció extraño-. Dice John temeroso al ver las caras de sus amigos y para aliviarse un poco la carga dice.- Oye Tomoyo ¿tu que opinas?-. John mira hacia atrás pero no logra verla y pregunta.-Shaoran, Sakura, y ¿Tomoyo adonde fue?- Ellos no le responden y el dice.- Es mejor que vaya a buscarla, lo más seguro es que haya quedado atrás, ¿no creen?-. Dice John serio.-"Sí es mejor que vayas a buscarla, nosotros estaremos aquí por si viene"-. Dice Sakura muy preocupada, John acepta y se va, en el momento en el que John se aleja de la vista de Sakura y Li ellos sienten una vez más esa extraña presencia y escuchan a Tomoyo gritar dentro del parque.-"Esa es la voz de Daidoji"-. Dice Shaoran a Sakura y ambos van a ver que es lo que sucede, al entrar al centro del parque ven a Tomoyo quien esta atada en la cima del la resbaladiza, Sakura trata de decirle algo pero no responde, Tomoyo dice unas palabras, pero ella no puede escucharla, Li y Sakura se pregunta lo que sucede, en ese momento las pequeña aves que se encuentran alrededor del pingüino más grande comienzan a volar y atacan a Sakura utilizando energía muy poderosa, Sakura utiliza al Viento "The Wind" para que los detenga pero la carta no les causa mucho daño, Li invoca al dios del Trueno lo que si causa un daño devastador, Sakura le muestra la carta del Trueno "The Thunder" a Li quien capta el mensaje, Li invoca una vez más al dios del trueno y Sakura utiliza el Trueno lo cual hace que las pequeñas aves caigan al suelo y ellos ganen, (claro eso parece) Sakura va a rescatar a Tomoyo cuando Li dice.-"¡¡¡espera Sakura!!!"-. Y Sakura impresionada dice.-"¿Qué sucede Shaoran?"-. Pregunta Sakura.-"¿No te das cuenta? La presencia aún no ha desaparecido es peligroso acercarse"-. Dice Li muy angustiado.-"No te preocupes nada va a pasar nada"-. Dice Sakura muy confiada, cuando de repente un temblor sacude la tierra y hace que ella caiga.-"¡¡¡Sakura!!!"-. Grita Li quien trata de acercarse pero se lo impiden las pequeñas aves que levantan una vez más y lo atacan sin descanso, Sakura que se levanta ve al pingüino más grande levantarse de la Tierra, Sakura retrocede y se acerca a Li quien había dejado de ser atacado por las pequeñas aves, el gran pingüino se levanta la pequeñas aves se dividen en cuatro grupos que los rodean y para empeorar las cosas el pingüino más grande comienza a atacar con un poderoso ataque de energía que por suerte Sakura esquiva pero que cayó muy cerca de Shaoran e hizo que saliera volando, por suerte no se lastimó solo se ensucio algo la ropa, Sakura se enfada y utiliza la carta del viento pero como sucedió con los Golem la carta no surgió efecto, los pingüinos más pequeños comienzan a atacarla, ella no puede esquivar todos los ataques de sus enemigo, ella se tropieza y cae al suelo, uno de los pingüinos la ataca, Li no aguanta ver a Sakura como sufre, y algo sucede el sello de las cartas Clow aparece debajo de él y su espada se transforma en báculo que a la vez crea una carta, Li la utiliza un poderosísima bola de fuego sale de su espada que ahora es un báculo y golpea a todas esa criaturas y las manda a volar por los cielos, Sakura se sorprende al ver lo que hizo Li y dice.-"Muchas gracias Shaoran"-. Mientras corría y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento algo golpea al enorme pingüino que hace que este caiga, era Kero que rescató a Tomoyo de las manos de ese pingüino este cae y Yue le da el golpe final justo en la cabeza donde estaba una vez más esa extraña marca, con la diferencia que estaba dibujada en un papel de color negro, como la quemo no pudo analizarla con más profundidad en eso la presencia que aún no desaparece se hace más fuerte y todo lo que fue destruido en el parque vuelve a la normalidad, Tomoyo despierta, y le cuenta lo que sucedió, ella fue a botar una lata de refresco cuando vio brillar algo en la cabeza del Rey Pingüino y fue a ver cuando sostuvo la carta se desmayó y de hay no recuerda nada en absoluto.-"Oye, mocoso y ese Báculo ¿de donde lo sacaste?"-. Dice Kerberos a Li.-"Es cierto"-. Dice Li muy sorprendido y le muestra a todos la carta que apareció de repente esa era un carta Clow, solo que decía Li en la parte inferior de esta. "Bola de Fuego" era el nombre de la carta ("Fireball"), el báculo era de color negro en la parte del bastón, en la parte superior tiene forma de punta de lanza que era rodeada por una esfera en su parte inferior de esta salían unas especies de alas solo que negras y con un bordeado dorado, además de que tenia el mismo tamaño de su dueño. De repente este desaparece junto con la carta y su espada vuelve, todos quedan desconcertados con lo ocurrido con el báculo. Finalmente Yue y Kerberos se van para seguir averiguando sobre la presencia y las marcas.

Había días en que Kero no regresaba a casa de Sakura debido a lo sucedido con esas marcas, siempre decía que Yue y él estaban muy ocupados, pocas veces ellos podían descansar incluso pensó en que tal vez se trate de Giraguisawa de nuevo cosa que Sakura y los demás dieron por falso, ya que si fuese así ellos pudieron haber reconocido su presencia, pero lo que no sabían, es que, precisamente Eriol es la clave para descubrir la identidad de esa persona que esta causando problemas, pero como no se les ocurría preguntarle sobre las marcas extrañas, tal vez por pena, por temor o cualquier otra razón algo era cierto, él debía saber algo ya que después de todo es la encarnación del gran mago Li Clow, cosa que ha todos no les extrañaría y que les agradaría saber por que siempre que sucede algo tiene que ver con ellos precisamente ya se trate de una prueba, la recolección de cartas siempre se involucraban en cosas que no tienen sentido, pero en lo que ellos están involucrados ahora es más que una simple prueba es la... contra de... por... y eso si era algo grave (pensaron que les diría la razón por la cual John Ishida hace esto pues no jajajaja...) y que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Ishida regresa a donde se encuentran lo chicos, y les dice.-"Lo siento pero no pude encontrarla"-. Dice con cara de preocupación claro que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y cuando Tomoyo vio a Ishida tan preocupado sintió que si le importaba después de todo lo que había visto hoy por la mañana y durante la tarde.–"Ya no te preocupes John, por que ya regresé"-. Dice Tomoyo ruborizada por la cara que tenía su amigo, John la mira y dice.-"Lo siento Tomoyo"-. Ninguno de los chicos entiende la razón de John para disculparse con Tomoyo y Sakura dice.-"Tomoyo ¿John te hizo algo?"-. Pregunta su amiga muy extrañada y ella responde.-"No que yo sepa tal vez si lo hizo y yo no lo recuerde es extraño"-. Sakura recuerda lo de la pregunta que John no había respondido y dice.-"John no hay algo que debes decirme"-. Entonces el se detiene a pensar.-"Solo espera que no seas lo que pienso, además como puede recordarlo después de esa batalla"-. Es sobre... tu sabes... eso..."-. Dice John algo entrecortado.-"Si así es, es sobre eso... la pregunta..."-. Dice Sakura para imitarlo, Tomoyo solo oye sin comprender nada, John dice.-"Sakura te lo diré...-. Toma aire y dice una vez más, Sakura espera que su respuesta sea afirmativa.- Sabes... pues... la verdad es... ella y yo... somos... pues... como decírtelo... (Sakura estaba ansiosa, Tomoyo se sentía triste al oír "ella y yo... somos..."supo que se trataba de Rica y que tal vez eran...) somos... (John mira la cara ansiosa de Sakura y comienza a tragar con dificultad) nada más y nada menos que... (Sakura tenia los oídos a todo dar) ¡¡¡AMIGOS!!!"-. finalmente termina, Sakura cae al suelo de levanta y dice.-"¿Por que me tuviste en tanto suspenso, solo para decirme eso John?"-. Él responde.-"Es que pues... me agrado ver la cara que tenias de curiosidad y por haberme preguntado eso pensé que seria divertido que decías o hacías al momento de tenerte en tanto suspenso, y como veras resulto"-. Sakura se pone totalmente roja.-"¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!"-. Dice Sakura realmente enfadada claro que más era la vergüenza que su enfado.-"Sakura te ves más bonita cuando te enfadas"-. Dice John con una sonrisa, Sakura solo voltea la cara hacia un lado enfadada.-"Esta bien, por favor perdóname amiga solo fue una broma ¿de acuerdo?-. Dice John bajando la cabeza y juntando ambas manos, Sakura lo perdona y él dice.-Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿te gustaría...? pues... veras... (John se ruboriza y Tomoyo igual) salir conmigo de paseo el domingo"-. Dice John totalmente rojo, y Tomoyo Rojísima tan roja que parecía que tuviera fiebre.-"Eh... si"-. Responde Tomoyo bajando la cabeza.-"Me alegra, tenia miedo lo que ibas a decir para ser sincero, bueno... entonces... te parece bien si nos vemos aquí a la 10:00am del Domingo"-. Dice John más aliviado del nerviosismo.-"Sí, esta bien entonces nos veremos este Domingo aquí a las 10:00"-. En ese momento John y Shaoran se despiden Shaoran besa a Sakura y John le da un beso a Tomoyo en la mejilla y otro a Sakura también en la mejilla, Li sintió algo de celos pero comprendió, que debía ser una especie de despedida después de todo él venia de otro país.

Sakura acompaña a Tomoyo a su casa donde entra por la insistencia de su amiga, dentro de la casa, fueron a la sala de misma, Sakura dice.-"Tomoyo ¿no te sorprende?"-. Dice a su amiga sonriendo mientras toma te.-"¿qué Sakura?"-. Rsponde Tomoyo muy sonriente y feliz tanto que no le dijo a ninguno de los sirvientes que le llevaran las tasas de Té a su cuarto sino que ella misma lo fue a buscar a la cocina de la casa.-"No te hagas la tonta, me refiero a John, de que te invitó a salir para tener una cita este Domingo"-. Dice Sakura en un tono alto.-"La verdad estoy muy feliz, sabes Sakura te diré algo, pero, no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?-. Dice con un sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro que era iluminado por la chimenea que tenia la sala de la casa, Sakura la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba verdaderamente muy feliz, sus ojos azul oscuro estaban brillando con una gran intensidad y luego Sakura dice.-"Sí, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, a ti, te gusta John o... ¿no es así?, sabes, recuerdo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, que tu nunca habías encontrado al verdadero amor de tu vida y que por eso no sabias lo que esta palabra significaba, pero, ahora sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?"-. Dice Sakura con un tierna sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo se ruboriza por lo que dijo su amiga.-"Sí, me gusta John, creo que fue cuando lo vi por primera vez en la esquina, aquella misma esquina donde choque con él, y caballerosamente me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, pero no lo acepte de inmediato, me di cuenta, fue un día después de conocerlo un poco, y sí, tienes razón, antes yo no sabia que era el verdadero amor, pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es un sentimiento maravilloso que solo se consigue una vez en la vida..."-. Dice Tomoyo en un tono alegre y regalándole un sonrisa a Sakura.-"Es cierto, Sakura, ¿cómo va tu relación con Li?"-. Pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad.-"Pues me va muy bien, la verdad me gustaría que estuviésemos más tiempo juntos, pero, él no lo permitiría y seguro se enfadaría como ayer por la tarde cuando Shaoran me acompaño hasta la casa y me encontró besándome con él, pero en fin no me importa lo que él diga, Shaoran y yo somos inseparables"-. Dice Sakura primero enfadada (al recordar lo que sucedió con Toya), y feliz después de un momento (al pensar en Li) y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Tomoyo. Tomoyo pregunta que si "él" era su hermano, Sakura le dice que así es y le cuenta lo sucedido, ambas ríen al unísono y se quedan hablando.

Li que se encuentra con John le dice.-"Oye John"-.-"Si que sucede Shaoran"-. Dice John serio (esa misma seriedad del día en que él y las chicas lo acompañaron hasta su apartamento) Shaoran le pregunta.-"¿Por qué besaste a Sakura en la mejilla?"-. Dice el joven mirando a los ojos de su amigo y él responde.-"¿Te pusiste celoso por un beso en la mejilla Shaoran?"-. Dice John un poco asombrado por la pregunta de amigo pero con esa misma seriedad.-"No es por eso..."-. John ve al rostro de su amigo.-"Si lo es, lo puedo ver en tu mirada fija"-. Dice John aún sin cambiar su semblante.-"Pues, así es, sentí celos de ti cuando besaste a Sakura en la mejilla, pero no es la primera vez que tengo celos de ti John"-. Confiesa finalmente Shaoran a su amigo.-"¿En serio? y ¿podrías decirme en que otro momento sentiste celos de mi?"-. Pregunta John increíblemente sorprendido.-"El día en que te conocí, cuando en el parque pingüino miraste a Sakura con una sonrisa"-. Dice Li algo apenado.-"No tienes que apenarte Shaoran, es normal que sientas celos después de todo ella es tu novia, pero la razón por la que bese a Sakura hoy, fue por que esa es la forma de despedirse en Francia y en otros países a los cuales e visitado, pensé que en Japón era igual y por eso le di un beso, así que me disculpo contigo"-. Dice John que finalmente cambia su expresión por una ligera sonrisa, (quería reír después de todo le pareció extraño y gracioso la forma en Li se apeno por lo dicho), -"No tienes por que"-. Dice Li poniéndose serio como John lo hizo.-"Shaoran, sabes, Sakura me dijo que le pareció extraño que me tuvieras confianza tan rápidamente, me dijo que para que ella pudiera llamarte por tu nombre pasó un año..."-. Dice John con mirada de curiosidad.-"Pues... tu eres la primera persona en la que confió tan rápidamente, tal vez es por la forma abierta que tienes tu, con todas las personas, lo que me hizo confiar tan rápidamente en ti, eso es lo que creo yo"-. Dice Shaoran sonriendo cosa que se veía muy pocas veces en él.-"Me siento halagado, bien Shaoran no veremos mañana, ah... no olvides que tenemos que practicar para el partido del Sábado, mañana te avisaré si vamos a practicar, adiós"-. Se despide John y emprende su camino.-"¡Si adiós, no vemos John!"-. Dice Li en voz alta.

Shaoran va a su casa donde cena y luego se va a su cuarto invoca la espada de su familia, y trata el transformarla una vez más en el báculo, utiliza sus fuerza al máximo pero este no cambia, piensa que tal vez solo apareció por casualidad pero se da cuanta de que no es así por que él aún tenia la carta que se había creado junto con el báculo, piensa un poco y dice.-"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran que acepto esta misión contigo Libérate"-. Pero la espada no se transforma, en ese momento él cierra lo ojos y tiene una extraña visión, ante él aparece el mago Clow con su espada en mano y Shaoran puede escuchar un extraño hechizo cuando termina la espada se transforma en el báculo; Li abre los ojos y decide repetir las palabras que Clow dijo y él dice.-"Espada sagrada, tu que guardas el poder de mis antepasados cambia de forma, y deja ver ante Shaoran la forma que una vez tuviste, Libérate"-. Al decir esto la espada se transforma una vez más en el báculo y Li vuelve a tener la visión, y el mago Clow le dice.-"Gracias, por haber liberado con tus poderes, el poder de nuestro antepasados, tu que eres mi descendiente y estas destinado a ser mi sucesor"-.-"¿Yo, señor? pero, ¿cómo?"-.-"Solo el que va a ser mi sucesor, puede liberar el verdadero poder de esa espada, no te preocupes, los guardianes de La Maestra de Cartas pueden explicártelo todo, ese báculo representa tu poder, utilízalo bien.... Li despierta de su transe y piensa que fue un sueño pero no fue así el báculo estaba en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha una luz aparece de repente y cuando esta deja de brillar aparece un libro que dice "Shaoran" en la portada, el se dice a si mismo que como Sakura el libro fue creado por el mago Clow y es así por la insignia detrás del libro, lo abre y esta la carta que se creo en la batalla con los pingüinos, Li solo piensa en hablar de esto con Kerberos y Yue el día siguiente a ver lo que decían, el báculo se transformo una vez más en la espada que a la vez se transformo en el dije, después de esto se acuesta y cae en un profundo sueño, pero, en ese momento John que se encuentra parado en la puerta del hotel dice.-"Buen trabajo Shaoran, estoy seguro, que no tardara en venir..."-.

CONTINUARA...

Hagan sus reviews ¡


	3. Buscando Una Salida

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral:

3-. Buscando una salida

Llega el viernes, todos como siempre se encuentran en el lugar de costumbre, el grupo estaba de muy buen humor sobre todo Tomoyo por que John la invito a salir. Sakura se siente de buen humor por la charla ayer con Tomoyo, Li por causa de la liberación del poder de su espada y finalmente John que tenia su animó acostumbrado, ellos se dirigen a la preparatoria, todos a excepción de Ishida piensan en lo sucedido ayer por la tarde (claro, ¿por que lo haría?, hasta donde se sabe el fue el causante) John dice.-"Shaoran"-.-"Si, ¿que sucede John?"-. Pregunta Li.-"Recuerda que tenemos que prepararnos para el partido de mañana contra Hashima y su amigo"-. Responde John en tono serio.-"Es cierto se me había olvidado por completo"-. Dice Li a su amigo.-"¿Se te olvidó? Pero si ayer te lo dije, bueno no importa, que te parece si vas a mi casa después de clases, entrenaremos allá"-. Lo primero lo dice en tono sorprendido, y lo segundo con más calma.-"Pero, John, tu te estabas hospedando en un hotel ¿o no?"-. Pregunta Tomoyo que se mete en la conversación.-"Si es cierto"-.-"¿Acaso tu Penthouse tiene cancha de basketball?"-. Pregunta Sakura que también se mete en la conversación.-"Bien, creo que no se los dije, lo que sucede es que me mudé"-. Dice John con una ligera sonrisa.-"Te mudaste, pero ¿adonde John?"-. Pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad.-"Me mudé a una casa que mi padre había comprado y no me había dicho que tenia"-. Responde John a Tomoyo.-"Pero no entiendo ¿por qué te mudaste?"-. Pregunta Sakura que se acerca a John, él se detiene y le responde.-"Es más cómodo, ahora donde vivo, puedo ver las estrellas con más claridad que en el penthouse"-. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por que por más que lo intentaban no podían entender por que John decía eso.-"Espera John ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no podías ver las estrellas con claridad?"-. Pregunta Sakura en tono alto.-"No tienes por que ponerte así, quiero decir que no puedo estar tranquilo en un lugar donde el ruido es insoportable en la noche no me permite dormir y también no me permite concentrarme en mis planes"-. Dice John, Sakura que aún no entiende lo que quiso decir pero no vuelve a preguntarle.

En la Preparatoria:

En la primera hora del día, les toca Educación Física, para colmo de John y Shaoran el salón que los acompaña en la clase es donde estudia Hashima Jun, (el capitán del equipo de basketball). En los vestidores John abre su casillero y de este salen una gran cantidad de cartas, todas dirigidas a él.-"¡¡¡Oye Ishida parece que tienes muchas pretendiente!!!"-. Dice Yamasaki burlándose de su amigo.-"¡¡¡Llegaste el lunes y eres muy popular entre las chicas!!!"-. Dice otro chico, John se pone cada vez más rojo y dice.-"¡¡¡Ya cierren la boca!!!"-. Muy enfadado recogió las cartas y las puso otra vez en el casillero, entre los gritos y burlas se encontraba Hashima que miraba a John con desprecio, Shaoran notó esto pero ignoró al joven, en la clase, el profesor dividió a los estudiantes en dos equipos para iniciar un partido de soccer, John y Shaoran tocaron en el equipo A y Hashima y su amigo Ken Sajira en el equipo B, el profesor notó que ellos cuatro se miraban fijamente y se hizo sentir un aire de rivalidad entre ellos, el profesor da el pito de salida y el juego comienza, Hashima domina el balón da un pase largo a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, este se adelanta con el balón y se dirige a arco, una defensa le quita el balón y se lo pasa a Li quien corre rápidamente esquivando a cuanto jugador se le atraviesa, Sajira se atraviesa y derriba a Li sacándole el balón con fuerza, el se enfada y esta apunto de golpearlo cuando ve a Ishida detrás de Sajira que le hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza, se da saque libre por falta al equipo A, John hace un chute largo hacia el arco una defensa detiene el balón (del equipo B) pero un delantero (del equipo A) lo recupera da un fuerte chute contra el arco, pero el arquero lo detiene, saque de meta y Sajira recibe pase largo para Hashima que a su vez pasa a uno de los delanteros (del equipo B) y este anota el primer tanto del juego, Hashima mira hacia su derecha y ve que hay se encuentra Tomoyo que mira el juego al lado de Sakura, Shijaru, Rica y Naoko, este sonríe y se dice a si mismo.-"Ya verás mi querida Daidoji, te haré comprender que soy mejor que ese tonto de Ishida"-. Li saca, John se adelanta rápidamente, Li da un pase a Yamasaki y él le da un pase a John, Li se adelanta, John toma el balón y finalmente se dirige hacia el arco, es cubierto por Hashima y Sakura que se encuentra entre el publico le grita a John.-"¡¡¡John tu puedes con él, vamos adelante!!!"-. John se ruboriza un poco y ve a Li que se adelanta, John intenta esquivar a Hashima pero este lo impide.-"Bien-. Dice John.- aquí te va esto..."-. John eleva el balón y da un salto al estar a la altura suficiente golpea el balón en aire y este golpea el paral del arco, Li recupera y con el arquero en el suelo anota un tanto para su equipo, el partido continua, pero el juego sigue empatado, pareciera que los únicos que jugaban eran los cuatro rivales, pero finalmente el juego termina y el marcador queda empatado 2-2.

En el descanso, John le dice a Li, que puede ir a su casa después de las clases, este le responde que ira después de llevar el uniforme de Educación Física a su casa, John le pide lo mismo a Sakura y Tomoyo que aceptan y dicen que irán después de dejar sus respectivos uniformes, termina el descanso y el día en la preparatoria se va, todos salen y John le da un papel a cada uno con la dirección de su casa y luego se fue, Tomoyo fue la más afortunada, la casa de John quedaba no muy lejos de la suya, todos regresaron a sus casas, y John llega a la suya, entra a la sala donde deja el bolso y entra por unas grandes puertas que daban a una gran biblioteca.-"Es mejor que oculte el libro, sin embargo, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, pondré a prueba, la destreza de ellos 3, con un pequeño inconveniente, ¿se atreverán a usar sus poderes mientras estoy dentro de la casa? Eso lo veremos-. Dice John con una amplia sonrisa. Saca una carta del libro y dice.- Yo te invoco..."-. John sostuvo una carta de color dorado con negro y algo de blanco, en la parte de atrás la marca que Sakura y los demás habían visto, en la parte de adelante, una esfera dibujada en el medio de la carta con cuerdas sujetándola, abajo se leía "John" y sobre su nombre.-"La Distorsión" ("The Distortion"). La carta comenzó a brillar, en un segundo dejó de ser una carta, la esfera de en medio apareció enfrente de él, y le dice.-"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?"-. John le responde.-"Quiero que le des tus poderes a esta tarjeta común, los necesito para seguir con mi plan"-. Dice John en tono serio.-"De acuerdo"-. Dice la esfera, esta brilla una vez más, un pequeño rayo de luz sale de la esfera y se interna en la tarjeta que John tiene en su mano, la tarjeta brilla y se hace de un color negro sobre el cual aparece la marca que tenia detrás la carta de la Distorsión en un color dorado, John sonríe y le dice a la esfera.-"Muy bien, quiero que la actives cuando te de la señal ¿de acuerdo?"-.-"Si, pero... ¿en verdad piensa hacer esto amo?"-. Pregunta la esfera, John no le responde en lugar de ello la sonrisa de John se hace más expresiva, la carta entendió y desapareció.-"Es mejor que prepare algo de té, no deben tardar en llegar"-.

Sakura que ya estaba en su casa aprovecha y se cambia de ropa, se viste rápidamente y baja para salir, pero se tropieza con su hermano y este dice.-"¿Adonde vas monstruo?"-. Al oír lo que decía mira a Toya con enfado y dice.-"Iré a casa de Ishida para ayudarlo con algo para mañana"-.-"¿Ishida no es aquel chico al que conocí en el parque?"-. Pregunta Toya en tono de importancia.-"Sí, así es, es el chico al que te presenté en el parque, bueno hermano, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde, dile a papá que llegaré tarde adiós"-. Sakura se pone los zapatos y sale de su casa mientras Toya en la cocina comienza a decir palabras en forma de susurro que suenan algo así primero ese mocoso y ahora ese chico , Tomoyo es la primera en llegar a casa de John, su primera impresión fue que esa no era una casa sino una enorme mansión, ella lentamente entra por la reja abierta y se dirige a la puerta y toca el timbre, un momento después la puerta se abre, ella esperaba ver a John en la puerta pero no fue así era un hombre alto con una ropa muy formal, Tomoyo supuso que se trataba del mayordomo, que era correcto.-"Buenas tardes-. Dice el hombre cordialmente con un acento francés.- ¿Qué desea jovencita?"-. Tomoyo se queda muda por un momento.-"Vengo a ver a John, él ¿se encuentra?"-. Dice algo incomoda.-"Ah si, usted debe ser uno de los amigos del joven, pase adelante, el joven John la espera en la sala"-. Tomoyo entra a la casa y se queda muy sorprendida el interior de la casa era increíble, muebles aparentemente muy caros, cuadro de pintores famosos adornaban las paredes, una alfombra se veía a todo lo largo y ancho de el recibidor.-"El joven la espera en la sala, por favor sígame-. Dice el hombre cordialmente, Tomoyo lo sigue hasta una puerta doble de madera el mayordomo la abre y dice.- joven, una jovencita vino a verlo"-. John estaba en un sillón el lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro, Tomoyo pasa adelante.-"Ah Tomoyo que bien ya estas aquí, Henderson no te preocupes y gracias por traerla"-. Dice John con una sonrisa.-"No es nada"-. Dice el mayordomo que cierra la puerta.-"Es Henderson, él me cuida desde que yo era un bebé, su familia a servido a la mía por tres generaciones"-. Dice John a Tomoyo.-"Siéntate por favor"-.-"Ah bien-. Tomoyo toma asiento en frente de John.-Sí su familia a servido a la tuya por tres generaciones deben ser de mucha confianza"-. Dice Tomoyo recuperando el animó.-"¿Ha estado contigo desde que viniste a Japón?"-. Pregunta con una sonrisa Tomoyo.-"No, la verdad es extraño pero llegó aquí hace media hora, me tomó por sorpresa, dijo que mi madre lo había enviado para que se encargara de todo en la casa, mi madre le tiene mucho aprecio, él es como de nuestra familia, mi padre siempre ha ayudado mucho a su familia cuando lo necesita, y por si fuera poco, la familia de Henderson siempre a sido siempre... como decirlo... cortas de dinero... si es la mejor forma de decirlo"-. Comenta John con algo de nostalgia a Tomoyo, después ellos entablan una conversación muy amena, unos minutos después llega Sakura acompañada de Shaoran, con quien se había encontrado en la reja de la entrada.

John ve llegar a Li con unas ropas que no lo dejarían moverse adecuadamente, y le dice que es mejor que le preste algunas prendas, Li por la insistencia de su amigo acepta, subieron en la habitación de John este le presto una camisa y un pantalón, Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron hablando en la sala, cuando los chicos bajan, John les dice que lo acompañes para ir a la cancha, cruzaron por un ancho pasillo, llegaron a una habitación donde las paredes eran de vidrio en la otra parte, todos quedaron sorprendidos, un hermoso jardín que se podía ver al fondo detrás de la piscina, la cancha de tenis, y la cancha de basketball se ubicaba a la derecha de donde estaba la piscina, Sakura se dio cuenta de que allí podían entrar varias casas de dos plantas al menos diez de ellas.

Se dirigieron a la derecha hacia la cancha de basketball.-"Bien comencemos. Dice John mientras agarra uno de los balones.- Serás tu contra mi, después de un partido, practicaremos los pases y alguna estrategia en caso de emergencia, ¿Bien?"-.-"Bien"-. Responde Li, comienzan a practicar el partido entre John y Shaoran es emocionante, primero anota Li, luego el toma posesión del balón, mientras, Tomoyo busca algo en su mochila.-"¿Qué traes ahí Tomoyo?"-. Pregunta Sakura acercándose a su amiga.-"Ah pues..."-.dice Tomoyo mientras saca algo de mochila, Sakura que veía con curiosidad, ya creía saber lo que era, pero cuando Tomoyo finalmente sacó el objeto se dio cuenta que de que sus suposiciones no eran erróneas, se trataba de una cámara de video, era mejor de lo que era la anterior por lo que pudo ver Sakura.-"Tomoyo no iras a filmar el entrenamiento ¿verdad?"-. Dijo ella a su amiga pero era tarde Tomoyo ya había empezado a filmar.

El entrenamiento era increíble, Li e Ishida se lo tomaban muy en serio, el juego entre ellos era sorprendente, después de rendirse ambos por que ya no podían seguir el marcador quedo empatado 15 a 15 habían estado jugando por casi una hora, fueron a reunirse con las chicas que tenían una jarra de agua fría que les había traído el mayordomo, Li pudo notar que Tomoyo llevaba su cámara de video, John se dio cuenta de lo mismo pero no puso la cara de hay va otra vez... que había puesto Li, se acerco a la mesa y bebió un gran vaso de agua fría, lo mismo hizo Li y se sentaron a hablar John les contó la razón de haberse mudado, ya que le pareció que no se los había explicado muy bien la razón, finalmente Sakura entendió lo que él le quiso decir, lo cual era: que no podía concentrarse en sus cosas por el ruido que hacia en ese edificio, y además le pareció más agradable un lugar donde hay una gran cantidad de espacio por el cual andar.

Li y John reanudan su entrenamiento, Li no se puede concentrar en lo que hace ya que Tomoyo estaba filmando cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que John no parecía prestarle mucha atención a la cámara, cualquiera diría que ha pasado su vida en frente de una cámara, bueno se pasaron practicando los pases y cuando no practicaban, hablaban junto a la chicas o preparaban las estrategias para el siguiente día, finalmente oscureció y no pudieron seguir entrenando, así que los todos entraron a la casa se sentían mejor estando allí.

.-"Oigan chicos- dijo John y todos voltearon.-ya es un poco tarde, ¿por que no se quedan a cenar en mi casa?-. Todos se quedaron pensando.- Henderson es un excelente cocinero"-. Añadió rápidamente, los demás finalmente aceptaron por que pensaron que se vería mal si no aceptaban su invitación. Todos se sentaron, Sakura al lado de Tomoyo y Li al lado de John, todos hablaban tranquilamente, cuando apareció Henderson con un pequeño carro donde llevaba todo, les colocó la comida y las bebidas en la mesa.-"Henderson quédate a comer con nosotros, vamos"-. Dijo John en tono amable.-"Pero...-dijo Henderson en tono de sorpresa y mirando hacia donde estaban los demás- Solo seria una molestia para sus amigos joven John"-.-"¡Por favor Henderson!-. Dice John mirando a los demás- claro que no serás una molestia ¿verdad?"-.Todos negaron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, al ver esto Henderson se sienta al lado de John. Comían con silencio, algunas veces Henderson interrumpía diciendo a John cosas como si no se sostiene el tenedor o para cortar debe usar el cuchillo en la otra mano , y cuando decía esto John se sonrojaba un poco, un momento después de la cena todos se levantaron Sakura y Tomoyo ayudaron a Henderson a llevar los platos, cubiertos y vasos a la cocina donde Henderson no paraba de darles las gracias y decirles que no tenían por que haberlo hecho.

En la puerta:

.-"Muchas gracias John estuvo delicioso-. Dijo Li que para ese momento ya se había cambiado.- Y también gracias por prestarme la ropa"-.-"Ni lo menciones"-. Dijo Ishida.-"Estoy segura que ganaran mañana-. Intervino Sakura,- Hoy en la practica estuvieron excelentes"-.-"Si por supuesto que ganaremos"-. Dijo John, se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

John que estaba en la sala, se levantó y se dirigió hacia un largo pasillo donde al final del mismo se encontraba una enorme puerta doble de madera reluciente a la luz de la luna, John la abre y entra en la biblioteca de la casa, que en la noche parecía algo tétrica, sin embargo la luz de luna proveniente de las ventanas de ambos lados de las paredes daban una excelente iluminación al lugar, de repente apareció de nuevo la carta de la Distorsión iluminando con su resplandor dorado el rostro de su amo.-"Espere su señal... La maestra de cartas se ha ido, ¿Que sucedió amo?"-. John parecía algo frustrado por la pregunta y luego respondió.-"Lo que sucedió fue que como Henderson llegó esta tarde, no pude hacer nada mientras él estaba aquí"-.-"Pero... ¿Acaso teme al mayordomo?"-. El joven pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.-"Por supuesto que no, ¿por que habría de temerle a Henderson?, lo que sucede es que lamentablemente, el no conoce el secreto de nuestra familia, mi padre aún no se lo ha contado"- Dijo John que parecía enfadado.-"Lo siento amo-. Dijo la carta.- no era mi intención ofenderlo, bien cuando me necesite llámeme, ¿bien amo?, señor"-.dijo la voz de la carta que parecía asustada y luego sin esperar una repuesta desapareció.-"Es lamentable, pero creo que no podré hacer nada en casa mientras Henderson este aquí, bueno no es tan importante, pero espero que se me ocurra algo cuanto antes para utilizar el sello de la tarjeta, bueno me iré a dormir no vale la pena estar pensándolo ahora, mañana lo haré con más tranquilidad después de ganar ese tonto juego"-. Dijo John que se fue a dormir.

En casa de Tomoyo:

.-"Gracias por acompañarme, Sakura y Li"-. dijo Tomoyo en la puerta de su casa.-"No es nada-. Dijo Sakura.-"Entonces nos veremos mañana, adiós"-.-"Sí adiós"-.dijo Tomoyo, Li agitó la mano en señal de despedida y sin decir una palabra acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa donde su hermano le armó una gran bronca por llegar a esas horas y más en compañía de Shaoran, pero mientras esto sucedía Tomoyo había puesto la grabación de la tarde en el televisor de la sala de video, lo primero que uno se podría dar cuanta era que a la única persona que salía en video era John en sus grandes jugadas y algunas veces Li pero solo cuando trataba de quitarle el balón a John y cuando lo lograba la cámara todavía seguía John, la cara de Tomoyo estaba radiante a la luz de la grabación se podía notar una gran felicidad en su expresión y como siempre su gran habilidad no se había ido con el tiempo, la grabación era de primera calidad, y así en un mundo de fantasía finalmente se quedo dormida en el asiento de la sala de video que tenia en cuarto...

Una vez más amanece en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero desde que Li e Ishida llegaron a la preparatoria los estudiantes no dejaban de desearles suerte en el partido que se llevaría a cabo después de las clases, pero como la tensión era tanta tanto uno como otro estaban nerviosos, no por temer perder, pero que ya habían demostrado de lo que eran capaces al ganarles una vez al equipo de Hashima y Ken con la diferencia de 2 puntos , claro que John no entendía aún por que todos decían que era increíble y bueno las cosas siguieron su rumbo y así finalmente las clases terminaron, después de ello Sakura, Tomoyo, Li e Ishida fueron a la cancha de Basketball donde ya estaban el entrenador, Hashima y su amigo Ken los dos últimos tenían una gran sonrisa en su semblante una sonrisa malvada, que desaprecio cuando Hashima vio aproximarse a Tomoyo, se le quedo mirando y luego pensó "Daidoji ya verás derrotaré a ese Ishida y entonces haré que entiendas que soy el único que puede ser tu amado". Luego de esto Li y John de acercan el entrenador dice las reglas del juego, dos periodos de 10 minutos cada uno, por supuesto como había un arbitro Hashima y Ken no podían ejecutar ningún drible brusco, sin embargo la sonrisa de su rostro le hizo pensar a John que tal vez el arbitro que era el entrenador haría cualquier cosa para perjudicarlos en el juego, el juego estaba a punto de comenzar cuando en un instante apareció una enorme multitud, todos los del salón de Li e Ishida estaban hay también todos los del salón de Hashima y Ken y otros chicos y chicas que pertenecían a otros salones y grados los del salón de Li y John levaban una pancarta que decía "Arriba Ishida y Li ustedes pueden" el entrenador echó una mirada de desprecio a John que estaba tan rojo como Li, pero no era el único varios de los del salón de Hashima estaban fulminándolos con la mirada, finalmente el entrenador dio el silbato de salida, pero el juego fue interrumpido por otra persona.-"¡¿Quien es ahora?!"-. Grito el entrenador.-"Soy yo Ryu-. Dijo un señor un poco mayor que el entrenador, era de mediana altura, tenia una bigote blanco igual que su cabello.-"Señor director-. Dice el entrenador.- Discúlpeme no era mi intención gritarle"-.-"No te preocupes Ruy-. Dijo el director amablemente.- Ahora dime ¿que sucede?"-.-"Bueno lo que pasa es que como recordará, mis capitanes de equipo perdieron contra estos jóvenes-. Dijo mirando una vez más con desprecio a donde estaban Li y John quienes no dijeron nada.- Y hoy es el juego de revancha"-.-"Bien-. Dijo el director.- Será interesante ver como juegan, y ya que estoy aquí yo seré el arbitro ¿esta bien?"-. La noticia dejó al entrenador con la boca abierta, el director iba a ser imparcial, parecía como si todo lo que había planeado se hubiera desplomado en un segundo, como no podía negarse a la petición del director este le entregó el cronometro y el silbato y le explicó las reglas del juego, finalmente el director levantó el silbato el juego estaba a punto de empezar cuando algo volvió a suceder y esta vez no había nadie que pudiese evitarlo, comenzó a caer una terrible lluvia de repente y todos entraron a la preparatoria todos parecían decepcionados, Hashima se acercó a John y le dijo.-"Tienes suerte Ishida, deberías agradecer que no tuvimos que jugar"-.-"Si tienes razón debo agradecer que no pudimos humillarlos ante la mitad de la preparatoria"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa, Hashima no tuvo que responder a eso y se fue.-"Se cree demasiado solo por ser la estrella del equipo de la preparatoria-. Dice Sakura a John quien estaba a su lado.- Si la lluvia no hubiese intervenido, estoy segura que hubiesen ganado"-.-"Hablando de la lluvia, ¿no les parece extraño?"-. Intervino Li quien se llevó a Sakura a un lugar cerrado donde estaba Tomoyo sentada en un banco, Sakura lo reconoció como el salón de Música.-"Hasta hace un momento el clima estaba perfecto y en un segundo comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia"-.-"Shaoran no querrás decir que esto lo esta cuando esa extraña presencia-. Li asiente con la cabeza.- Pero ¿Para que querría detener el partido, no nos hace nada con eso ¿o si?"-.-"No lo se-. Responde Li.- Pero tal vez sea el comienzo de algo más grande"-.-"Si tal vez tengas razón, bueno es mejor que vayamos a donde están los demás"-.

Todos van por el pasillo entran a el aula donde se encontraban todos los demás pero para su sorpresa estaban completamente dormidos en ese momento alguien cayó al suelo, era Tomoyo quien también se había dormido cuando fueron a ver a los demás se hizo sentir la fuerte presencia Sakura y Shaoran salieron del aula y fueron corriendo adonde estaba la presencia, por al ventana se podía ver algo extraño una bola de luz dorada estaba posada en la azotea del ala este de la preparatoria Li y Sakura fueron rápidamente hasta donde estaba la presencia en el camino vieron a más personas que estaban completamente dormidas cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la azotea la abrieron pero se encontraron en la azotea del ala oeste ¿como habían llegado a ese lugar? era completamente un misterio, pero estaban seguros era por causa de la esfera de luz que estaba en la azotea Este y esa lluvia sirvió para que todos entraran a la preparatoria y ahí dormir a todo aquel que no tuviera poder mágico, era un plan perfecto.

Aprovecharon que todos estaban dormidos y Sakura utilizó la carta del vuelo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la esfera, Shaoran que no se iba a quedar atrás liberó el poder del báculo y al instante creo una carta esta vez la carta de el Vuelo ("The Fly") la usó. Unas largas alas negras crecieron en su espalda y alcanzó a Sakura rápidamente.-"Shaoran-. Exclamó Sakura.- Pero ¿como has podido?"-. –"Te lo explicare después debemos encargarnos de esto rápido antes de que oscurezca"-. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lograron llegar hasta la azotea, donde la esfera brillaba intensamente, pero al verla más de cerca se dieron cuenta que dentro de la esfera había otro de esos papeles de color negro con la marca del centro en dorado.-"Fuego"-. Dijo Sakura la llamarada salió disparada hasta donde estaba la carta pero algo sucedió la carta no pudo moverse la lluvia era tan fuerte que su flama se estaba apagando, Sakura sin nada mas que hacer hizo que "Fuego" regresara. Sin usar el fuego ¿Como demonios iban a poder destruir la carta? Además si usaran el viento esta no surgiría efecto alguno, Sakura lo volvió a intentar y esta vez uso la carta del agua. Algo sucedió cuando la carta llego hasta la esfera, la carta desapareció en el brillo de la esfera.-"Ahhhh"-. Grito Shaoran la carta del agua le había golpeado y lo empujo hasta la puerta.–"Shaoran-. Grito Sakura.- ¿Están bien?"-.-"Si no te preocupes, pero ¿que sucedió?, por que me golpeó la carta"-.-"No lo se"-.

Mientras en la torre del reloj de la escuela, John miraba la escena del combate con una sonrisa .-"La distorsión es una carta que puede cambiar la dimensión donde se encuentra, ya sea para transportar o para devolver, en este caso la carta creo un espacio entre la carta del agua y ella misma e hizo que la carta del agua apareciera detrás de Shaoran y además la lluvia evita que la carta del fuego llegue hasta donde se encuentra la esfera, pero fue una muy buena idea usar las carta del fuego, esta podía haber destruido la carta en un solo momento. Sakura es mejor que pienses si no lo haces la carta de la distorsión puede tragarse toda la escuela e enviarlos a un lugar de donde no podrán salir jamás ni siquiera con la carta del Teleporte"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura que estaba aún junto a Li, pensaba que podía hacer con una carta que podía devolver lo ataques que utilices, se levanto y uso el agua una vez más, pero como sucedió la primera vez la carta del agua apareció detrás de Sakura y sin detenerse la golpeó, Shaoran quien se había roto un brazo por la caída, gritó.-"¡¡Sakura!!"-. Ella se volvió a levantar y sacó la carta de la espada, la usó y su báculo se transformo en la espada, Sakura la utilizó el corte de la carta apareció detrás de ella, apenas y lo esquivó, ahora tenia en el hombro una herida poco profunda pero realmente dolorosa, Sakura que apenas se podía levantar no sabia que hacer, había intentado todo lo que podía y luego algo comenzó a suceder, lo que dijo John se estaba haciendo realidad, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, la ciudad comenzó a desaparecer, estaba transparente.-"Sakura debemos apresurarnos si no acabamos con esto rápido, seremos llevados a otra dimensión y tal vez no podamos escapar de allí"-. A Sakura no le hizo gracia la suposición de Li pero pensó que era probable que fuesen enviados a otra dimensión, analizó rápidamente la situación.-"Cada vez que la atacó me regresa el ataque por la espalda, eso significa que funciona como la carta del Teleporte, envía todo a un lugar diferente, en este caso a mi espalda, bien es arriesgado pero debo intentarlo"-. Se dijo a si misma Sakura y se levanto y sacó la carta de la espada, la uso y su báculo se transformo una vez más.-"Sakura ¿que piensas hacer?"-. Dijo Li al verla con la espada en la mano, miró hacia la ciudad y se dio cuenta que estaba desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.-"No te preocupes Shaoran-. Dijo Sakura acercándose a Li.- Yo estaré bien"-. Se acercó más y ambos se besaron al separarse Li le dijo. –"Confió en que estarás bien Sakura, pero ten cuidado"-.-"Si no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien"-. Sakura se alejó de Shaoran para no darle la espalda y así evitar que el corte lo golpeé a él, John que estaba el reloj miraba la escena con gran cuidado para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que pueda suceder, Sakura alzó la espada y la utilizo en ese momento el corte se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba la esfera, desapareció, Sakura se aparto de donde estaba y se hizo un lado el corte de la espada casi le corta el brazo se dirigió nuevamente a la esfera y entonces...

CONTINUARA...

Comentarios a: JohnIshidahotmail


	4. El Tercer Baculo de Clow y Un Partido Fi...

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

4-.El tercer Báculo de Clow y un partido final

Sakura había esquivado el corte de la espada que siguió hasta donde se encontraba la esfera esta vez dio en el blanco pero lamentablemente la carta del centro quedó intacta, Sakura ya no sabia que hacer, si la espada no podía cortar esa carta, nada podría hacerlo, "Lo intentaré de nuevo" se dijo a si misma, mientras a su alrededor todo comenzaba a oscurecerse.-"Debes apresurarte Sakura, sino lo haces desaparecerás con toda la escuela y también con quienes están dentro de ella"-. Dijo John desde la torre del reloj aun con su sonrisa, (no piensan que sonríe demasiado, ¿le dolerá la cara después de estar sonriendo tanto? quien sabe, ) mientras Sakura aún en el suelo casi sin fuerzas, sostiene la carta de la Espada en sus manos y dice.-"Por favor debes romper esa carta o sino todos desapareceremos de este lugar, Tomoyo, Shijaru, Shaoran, John y todos los demás..."-.En ese momento el sentimiento sincero de Sakura hace que la carta de la espada brille, en ese momento su báculo se transforma en la espada, pero esa espada era diferente, un mango amarrillo, donde en la parte de abajo había una esfera blanca en la parte superior del mango una roja y la hoja de la espada era más larga que la anterior y estaba bordeada de un color dorado que combinaba con la hoja central que era plateada y entonces una voz provino de la espada y le dijo.-"Tus sentimientos han me han transformado en lo que ahora soy, ahora ama por favor usar mi nueva fuerza y salva a tus amigos"-. Sakura se levanta ahora con algunas energías renovadas por el descanso y se pone de nuevo enfrente de la esfera y realiza la misma estrategia que esta vez si resulta como lo había planeado y el corte de la espada corta en el papel a la esfera que desaparece junto con la lluvia y la Luz que quedaba se extendió por toda la azotea para cuando se fue, la ciudad se veía nuevamente sólida, sus heridas estaban curadas y todo quedo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada en ese lugar.

.-"Esa fue una excelente batalla, has rebasado mis expectativas Sakura y también Li aunque hayas hecho poco te diste cuenta de que la carta del agua apareció detrás de Sakura y por eso la cubriste y además también pudiste darle los suficientes ánimos para que siguiera adelante, bien es mejor que regrese antes de que puedan sospechar algo"-. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte de abajo, todos se habían despertado John ya estaba en el salón, había dejado de llover, pero como estaba oscureciendo no podían llevar el partido a cabo, sin embargo John... –"Hashima... ¿Que te parece si llevamos a cabo el partido en mi casa?, ahí hay un sistema de iluminación así que no es problema el poder ver all"í-. Hashima acepto el desafió entonces el director ofreció llevarlos en el autobús de la preparatoria, el entrenador lo condujo hasta la casa de John quien le decía hacia donde debía ir, aprovechado que en el autobús solo estaban Hashima, Ken y el director, y que el entrenador y John estaban en la parte delantera, ya que los demás al ver que no habría función se fueron a sus casas, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo lo que había sucedido.-"Ya veo-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"Es por eso que me quede dormida sin ninguna razón aparente, pero, Sakura, Li ¿se encuentran bien?-.-"Si, no te preocupes-. Dijo Sakura.- Cuando acabamos con la carta central la luz de la esfera restauró todo incluyendo nuestras heridas"-.

El autobús comenzó a aminorar la marcha lo que le indicó a Sakura que ya estaban llegando, pudo ver la gran mansión de John iluminada por las luces del jardín delantero, John abrió las rejas y el autobús entró en la mansión Ishida, Henderson salió sobresaltado para ver que sucedía, pero John le explicó lo que sucedía y luego se calmó, Hashima, Ken, el Director y el entrenador Ryu miraban la mansión con la boca abierta.–"Buenas tardes-. Dijo Henrderson muy amablemente.- Es un gusto verlos otra vez"-. Dijo nuevamente mirando a Sakura, Tomoyo y Li, estos también lo saludaron al igual que el director. El entrenador, Hashima y Ken apenas lo vieron, aun no había oscurecido y la luz del atardecer le daba un toque especial a toda la mansión, John llevó a todos por el pasillo que daba a la parte trasera donde estaba la cancha de basketball, tenis y la piscina, finalmente llegaron y John busco en una pequeña casa unos balones de básquet, Li y John se cambiaron las ropas por que John debía ir a encender la luces de la cancha y lo hizo aprovechando el momento para cambiarse, las luces se encendieron, el director seguía con la idea de ser él quien arbitrase el partido, Henderson trajo unas garras de agua y unos bocadillos para las chicas, el silbato sonó un momento después el partido comenzó:

Comienzan con el balón Hashima y Ken, el primero pasa el balón a Ken quien es cubierto por Li, John cubre fuertemente a Hashima para evitar que Ken pudiera pasarle el balón, en un intento por pasar a Li, Ken comete una falta y el director le da un tiro libre a Li, quien encesta y el juego se pone 1-0, Esta vez son Li y John quienes comienzan sacando, John esquiva a Ken, esta a punto de encestar cuando Hashima lo evita, toma el rebote y se aparta de John, Li cubre rápidamente a Hashima, cuando finalmente se recupera del salto, ve a Ken solo, y lo cubre rápidamente antes de que Hashima diera el pase. Hashima trata de esquivar a Li, pero no lo logra, da un salto hacia atrás y lanza el balón, Li también salta, pero ya era tarde el balón lo paso, Hashima encesta con su tremenda jugada y así él y compañero se ponen a la cabeza 2-1.-"Bien Hashima así se hace tu puedes ganarles, solo hazlo como en los entrenamientos"-. Dijo el entrenador cuando encestó. Hashima saca y corre rápidamente con el balón Li lo cubre nuevamente, Ken se escapa de donde estaba John, y Hashima lo aprovecha para pasárselo y así Ken toma el pase, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el aro, lanza y encesta el balón, el juego se pone 4-1 a favor de Hashima y Ken. Hashima vuelve sacar y toma el balón, esquiva a Li, va ha encestar pero John lo detiene arrebatándole el balón, se aleja a gran velocidad de él hace un lanzamiento desde fuera del área, encesta y gana tres puntos para su equipo, esta vez son Li y John quienes sacan y John pasa a Li quien esquiva a Ken, Hashima lo cubre, un pase para John él se prepara para encestar pero Ken y Hashima cubren, pasa a Li y este encesta otro tanto quien les da la ventaja el juego se pone 6-4.-"Hashima, ¿Que sucede?, si no le ganas le daré tu puesto de capitán a Ishida"-. dijo el entrenador con voz estridente, el director salto del susto ya que el entrenador estaba a su lado, mientras el juego seguía John pensó "¿y que le hace creer que quiero el puesto de capitán?, solo juego por que no puedo permitir que ese idiota de Hashima y el entrenador se burlen de mí, ¿que piensan que pueden ganarme?, eso lo veremos". John hizo una jugada increíble, paso por entre Hashima y Ken quienes habían saltado para cubrirlo y sin hacerle caso a Li quien le pedía el pase con la mano alzada, paso su brazo por debajo de los de Hashima y Ken (vaya que se enfado con el comentario ¿no creen?, ), y encesto un tanto para su equipo, el juego era suyo, volvieron a atacar pero parecía que el comentario del entrenador no solo enfado a John sino que también tuvo efecto sobre Hashima que lo tomo como si ya fuera oficial que Ishida era mucho mejor que él, por que en solo unos segundos disminuyo la diferencia a solo 2 puntos cuando le quito el balón a John y se lo paso a Ken quien fue interceptado por Li y Ken le devolvió el balón y Hashima encesto.

Hashima volvió a sacar, esta vez fue el solo quien encestó el balón, igualando el marcador 8-8.–"¡¡¡Shaoran, John ustedes pueden ganar!!!"-. Gritaba Sakura desde una de la mesas que había en la cancha, mientras Tomoyo a su lado grababa la expresión de su amiga a la vez que filmaba el partido, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que finalmente dejó de gritar, le pregunto a Tomoyo, que por que no apoyaba a Shaoran y a John y al verla con la cámara ya podrán imaginarse el resto. El director dio el silbato que indicó el fin del primer tiempo, Shaoran y John se fueron a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, ellas los esperaban con unas toallas y una gran jarra de agua helada, que Henderson les había traído, también les había dado unas a el entrenador, Li y John tomas un gran vaso de agua de dos tragos cada uno, entonces el director va hacia donde están ellos.-"Excelente jugada joven Ishida, usted también lo hace muy bien joven Li, jamás había visto jugar de esa forma a dos equipos"-. Dijo el director amablemente, sus ojos estaban fijos en John.- Por cierto, mi nombre es, Kensuke Hinomori, es para mi un placer conocerlo"-.-"Al contrario el gusto es mío director Hinomori"-. Dice John amablemente y estrecha la mano del director, el mismo pone una cara extraña como si hubiese sentido algo a estrechar la mano de John.-"Bien, entonces adiós-. Dijo recuperando su cara amable se fue hacía donde se encontraba el entrenador.-Ryu parece que tus jugadores tienen problemas con los jóvenes Li e Ishida"-. Dijo el director cuando se acercó a el entrenador que estaba diciéndoles a Hashima y Ken que ya deberían tener el juego en sus manos, todo esto a gritos.-"Así parece señor director, creo que los subestime, sin embargo, les ganaremos-. Dijo el entrenador en respuesta, mirando a Hashima con cara de o sino... .-Dígame ¿que opina de ese Ishida? ¿Que le parece?"-. Pregunta el entrenador al director.-"La verdad tienes grandes habilidades, habilidades que hasta ahora solo había visto en la señorita Kinomoto y en el joven Li"-. Dijo el director, lo primero en voz alta, y lo segundo en casi un susurro, que solo él pudo oír por que el entrenador no pregunto más.

El segundo tiempo comienza esta vez son Shaoran y Ishida quienes comienzan, Li se adelanta con el balón John va detrás de él Ken cubre a Li, este pasa a John, Li se adelanta a Ken, Hashima cubre a John, él pasa Li que va delante y encesta, el juego 10-8 ganando John y Shaoran, para ese momento en la cancha la única luz que llegaba era la de los faros alrededor de la misma y la luz tenue del sol que anunciaba el fin de un atardecer más y la caída de la noche, John y Hashima se enfrentan el primero lleva el balón y el segundo lo cubre con fuerza, ninguno de los dos puede hacer un movimiento sin dejar pasar al otro, y tras unos segundos en lo mismo, Hashima se lanza contra John, John aprovecha y esquiva por la izquierda pero esta vez Hashima fue más rápido en sus movimientos y pudo ganar el balón se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el aro, y logró encestar un nuevo tanto.-"Bien Hashima, pero debes romper el empate solo quedan 5 minutos..."-. Decía el entrenador que volvió hacer que el director saltara.

El partido continua y sigue empatado, como en los momentos anteriores, Hashima logró hacer el empate, vuelven a sacar Ken con el balón, John lo intercepta, Hashima se libra de Li que lo cubría y Ken pasa, Hashima se dirige a el aro, lanza pero falla, Li obtiene el rebote, pasa John, este se libra de Ken y lanza un tiro de tres, pero, Hashima bloquea, Ken toma el balón, y encesta, el empate se rompe, ahora el juego esta en manos de Hashima y Ken, ellos sacan Hashima pasa a Li, este corre lo más que puede y logre ponerse enfrente de Hashima, este otro pasa a Ken pero John intercepta, Ken cubre a John y no le permite moverse.-"Bien Ken, mantenlo así, solo falta 1 minuto..."-. Dijo el entrenador pero esta vez el director no saltó.-"Director, eso es trampa, él no puede bloquear a John hasta el final del partido"-. Dijo Sakura que se había puesto al lado del director.-"Eso es valido niña, mientras no cometa un falta nada pasará"-. Le dijo el entrenador a Sakura fríamente.- Ahora ve como tus amigos pierden.-"Pero..."-. Dijo Sakura.-"Él tiene razón señorita Kinomoto eso es validó, creo que perderán solo quedan 30 segundos, es una lastima yo que aposté a favor de los jóvenes Li e Ishida"-. Interrumpió el director a Sakura que no dijo nada más. John aún no se podía mover, trataba de driblar a Ken pero no lo dejaba, 10 segundos, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... John ataca de frente, realiza una finta y esquiva a Ken que se confió, John lanza de tres... 2, 1 y 0, el partido había terminado pero el balón seguía en el aire, si el balón entraba ellos ganaban por la diferencia de un punto si fallaba ellos perdían por la diferencia de dos. Todos estaban viendo el balón girar en el aire, Tomoyo que se había puesto al lado de Sakura, filmaba el momento, entonces, el balón dio contra el aro, Sakura tenia ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo, el balón reboto otra vez y una vez más hasta que finalmente, el balón entró en la canasta, todos quedaron sorprendidos tanto que no dijeron nada por un momento al menos 1 minuto, cuando por fin se recuperaron, Sakura corrió hasta la cancha y abrazó fuertemente a Shaoran, Hashima y Ken no hicieron nada, Tomoyo se acercó y le dirigió una sonrisa a John, este se la devolvió pero Tomoyo no se sonrojo como otras ocasiones, entre los llantos de Sakura apareció el entrenador quien se acercó a John y... .-"Aceptó la derrota Ishida, ahora, tengo algo que proponerte, ¿por que no aceptas ser el nuevo capitán del equipo?-. Le dijo el entrenador, que parecía que ni el mismo se lo podía creer, John sonrió una vez más y miro a Hashima.-"No lo necesita, usted ya tiene un excelente capitán de equipo, entrenador"-. Dijo John, Tomoyo que estaba a su lado no podía creer lo que John había dicho, John se acercó hasta Hashima.-"Excelente partido Hashima, espero que podamos jugar otra vez"-. Dijo a un Hashima sorprendido.-"Ese es el verdadero espíritu de un deportista, el poder de aceptar todos los retos, en este juego no hubo un ganador o un perdedor, y bien joven Hashima que responde"-. Dijo el director que había aparecido al lado de John, Hashima miro detrás de John y vio a Tomoyo, que estaba filmando el momento tan tierno entre Sakura y Li, la primera aún no dejaba de llorar de alegría mientras que el segundo se estaba poniendo de color azul.-"Claro que si, Ishida la próxima vez que juguemos serás tú quien pierda el partido, recuérdalo"-. Dijo Hashima, que miró al entrenador que le dirigía una sonrisa débil.

Todo había acabado, John y Shaoran ganaron el juego, el segundo estuvo a punto de morir de asfixia por causa de un fuerte y prolongado abrazo de Sakura, el director regresó en el autobús y junto con el entrenador, Hashima y Ken. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo después de una cena en casa de John, debían irse, John los acompaño hasta puerta.-"Bien John gracias por la comida, hasta mañana"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Ni lo menciones Sakura, bueno entonces adiós"-. Respondió John.-"Si adiós"-. Dijo Shaoran.-"Buenas noches John"-. Dijo Tomoyo, y se fueron cuando John les grito algo.-"¡¡¡No vemos mañana a las diez Tomoyo, en el parque pingüino!!!"-. Tomoyo quien iba al lado de Sakura y se sonrojo de repente.-"Bien"-. Dijo acercándose a la reja de la entrada.-"Tomoyo, ¿Que quiso decir John con eso de nos vemos ma...ña...na...? ¡Ah! es cierto mañana es domingo, mañana es tu cita con John ¿no es así?"-. Dijo Sakura en tono alto.-"No es una cita Sakura, el dijo que quería ir de paseo"-. Dijo una muy apenada Tomoyo a su amiga.-"Pero eso es lo mismo, ustedes irán solos, cualquiera diría que es una cita, bueno que tengas suerte mañana Tomoyo, adiós"-. Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y se fue en compañía de Li hasta su casa, Tomoyo estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera se molesto en decir "gracias" o "adiós".

Sakura llega a su casa en compañía de Shaoran, por suerte su hermano aún no había llegado y no hubo pelea esa vez, se dieron un beso y Li estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó algo.-"Es cierto, Sakura"-.-"¿Que Shaoran?"-. Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.-"Podrías llamar a Kerberos quiero hablar con él sobre algo"-. Dijo Li rápidamente pero antes de que Sakura dijera algo un gran tigre de ojos dorador y alas blancas apareció ante ellos.-"¿Que deseas de mi mocoso?"-.Dijo Kero.-"Kerberos, quiero que mires esto"-. Dijo Li sin enfadarse, saco el dije y luego lo transformo en la espada.-"Espada sagrada tu que guardas el poder de mis antepasados, cambia de forma y deja ver ante Shaoran la forma que una vez tuviste, Libérate"-. Tras estas palabras la espada cambia a ser el báculo, Kero queda impresionado al igual que Sakura y en ese instante.-"Ese es el tercer báculo que Clow creo antes de morir"-. Dijo Yue que apareció de repente, todos retrocedieron ante la aparición del guardián, Sakura oyó los pasos de una persona por la calle y le dijo rápidamente que se escondieran, se fueron hasta la parte de atrás y se quedaron ahí hablando.-"¿Yue que quieres decir con el tercer báculo?"-. Preguntó Sakura.-"Cuando él liberó ese báculo en la batalla que tuvo lugar en el parque, investigué, y lo que encontré en algunos de los libros de Clow que aun conservó, decía, que había tres báculos que representaban su poder, el primero que fue creado es el mismo que tiene Eriol Giraguisawa, ese fue creado con el fin de que Clow pudiera realizar sus hechizos con más facilidad al concentrar la magia en el mismo, el segundo báculo es el que ahora es la llave del libro de las cartas Sakura, es decir, el antiguo báculo de las cartas Clow, que también son ahora cartas Sakura como saben, el tercer báculo que Clow creó, fue ese que ahora tienes en tu manos Li Shaoran-. Todos miraron el báculo con curiosidad incluso Kerberos que parecía no saber nada al respecto.-"En el libro decía que un mago que odiaba a Clow había sellado el poder del báculo, transformándolo en una espada, esa es la espada de la antigua dinastía Li, sin embargo ahora se ha liberado y con él eres capas de usar la fuerza más poderosa que un mago puede tener esa fuerza es una energía antigua, la misma energía que creo este mundo y que aún lo sigue modificándolo esa fuerza es..."-. Todos miraron a Yue esperando que era esa fuerza, todos con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza "Esa fuerza es...".- desconocida para mi y en el libro no aparecía el nombre de la fuerza"-. Todos cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo, Yue les dijo que seguiría investigando y se fue junto con Kerberos y Li y Sakura se despidieron con un beso y todos durmieron apaciblemente.

Continuara...

Comentarios a: 


	5. Visita a la Torre de Tokio

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

5-. Visita a la Torre de Tokio.

7:30am casa de Sakura Kinomoto.

La joven finalmente abre sus ojos color esmeralda, tras el estruendo que hace su despertador, Kero que había regresado muy tarde la noche anterior, se levanta dando una gran bostezo.-"Kero um... por favor... apaga el despertador"-. Decía Sakura que daba vueltas en la cama, mientras se colocaba la almohada sobre la cabeza, Kero apago el despertador y se metió otra vez en su gaveta.

8:00am casa de Tomoyo Daidoji.

Tomoyo que ya se había levantado y vestido, caminaba de lado a lado de su habitación, mirando más o menos cada cinco minutos su reloj de pulsera, se había puesto: zapatos de color negro de tacón bajo, una falda de color rosa que le llegaba por sobre los tobillos y esta permitía ver la cortas media que tenia puesta de un color blanco, llevaba una camisa, y sobre la misma una chaqueta manga larga de color rosa, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre, sujeto solo por un cintillo, y para completar una pequeña cartera que estaba en la mesita, cuando estaba dispuesta a romper el record por mayor cantidad de pasos en un mismo lugar, alguien llamo a la puerta, una mujer alta, de unos 35 años aunque no los aparentaba en lo absoluto entro en la habitación.-"Buenos días Tomoyo ¿como amaneciste este día?"-. Dijo Sonomi, la madre de la joven.- Pero Tomoyo, ¿Que haces vestida de esa forma?, ¿vas a salir con alguien?-. Termino la madre de Tomoyo muy alegre, la joven se puso roja y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Vas a pasear con Sakura?-. Pregunto su madre acercándose a su hija que se puso más colorada, sin decir nada Tomoyo solamente negó con la cabeza.- ¿No me digas que piensas salir con un chico?-. Pregunto muy sorprendida su madre.- Tomoyo por favor responde-. Tomoyo que se ponía más roja conforme le preguntaban asintió con la cabeza.- Y dime ¿como es él?-. Tomoyo que ya había recuperado su color habitual, busco en un cajón de una mesita su cámara de video, comenzó a presionar los botones para rebobinar la cinta y luego cuando estuvo satisfecha le mostró la cámara a su madre, esta la miro por un segundo y luego dijo.-¿Este es el chico?-. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.- Pero... No puedo creer que conozcas a este joven, su nombre es John Ishida ¿no es cierto?"-. Dijo su madre con cara de sorprendida, pero quien estaba más sorprendía era su hija.-"Pero, ¿como lo sabes?!-. Pregunto Tomoyo que al fin recupero su voz.- ¿Lo conoces?"-. Termino Tomoyo.-"No pero vi su fotografía en una revista, él es hijo de Michael Ishida, el arqueólogo más talentoso que haya conocido el mundo, ¿no lo sabias?"-. Dijo la madre de Tomoyo con aire de sorprendida.-"No, él solo me dijo que su padre era arqueólogo, pero nunca me dijo que era famoso, aunque debí suponerlo, ya que la casa donde él vive es enorme"-. Hubo un momento de silencio y Sonomi salió de la habitación, cuando regresó traía una revista con ella, y se la mostró a su hija, en la portada de la revista, aparecía un hombre adulto con smoking negro, acompañado por un chico que Tomoyo reconoció como John, el hombre que era solo unos milímetros más grande que John debía ser su padre, en esa fotografía, llevaba lentes de media luna, la expresión de su rostro era exactamente igual a la de su hijo, tenia una cabello negro como el de John con una que otra cana en la parte lateral de la cabeza. Luego de ver la fotografía, Tomoyo se puso a hablarle sobre como lo conoció.

9:30am casa de Li Shaoran

El joven chino ya estaba levantado, al igual que Tomoyo estaba vestido, traía un par de jeans de color negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja. Estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo su desayuno, que consistía en una plato mediano de cereal con leche, cuando termino, se dirigió a su habitación, una vez allí una intensa luz salía de su armario.-"Pero ¿que...?-. Dijo, Li lo abrió y de allí saco el tablero mágico que uso en la captura de las cartas Clow ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, este volvió a brillar y un rayo de luz se dirigió hasta una mesa donde estaba su uniforme de la preparatoria, el joven camino hasta el lugar que señalaba la luz, sin decir una palabra y reviso en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de uno de ellos extrajo un papel cortado por la mitad, era el mismo que estaba en el centro de la esfera de luz que era capaz de regresar los ataques con los que se le intentaba dañar.-Pero ¿que significa esto?, tal vez...-. Li dejo el tablero en la cama y fue hacia la sala. -Wei, ¿donde estas?"-.-"¿Que sucede joven Shaoran?-. Dijo Wei que estaba en la cocina.-"Quiero preguntarte algo, por favor ven...-. Wei siguió a Li, al llegar a la habitación le mostró el tablero y ambos trozos de papel.-"¿Aabes lo que significa?, tu estuviste junto a mi familia antes de que yo naciera, ¿puedes decirme lo que significa, si lo sabes?"-. Dijo Li en tono serio.-"Lo siento joven Shaoran, pero no se lo que significa esto, aunque tal vez..."-.-"¿Tal vez que Wei? dime lo que sabes"-. Interrumpió Li con brusquedad.-"Joven Shaoran lo que sucede es que estoy seguro de haber visto este sello antes pero no lo recuerdo, le recomiendo que se lo envié a su madre, ella le dirá lo que sabe de esta marca, solo recuerdo que lo leí en uno de los documentos del mago Clow, sin embargo este fuego en el centro significa: "La fuerza de un alma"-. Termino Wei que parecía muy interesado, por los trozos del papel. Li se disponía a enviar una carta a su madre pero Wei lo interrumpió.- Ahora lo recuerdo- dijo Wei, corrió a su habitación y cuando regreso, lo hizo con un gran libro.- Lo leí en este libro-. Busco como loco entre las pagina y finalmente se detuvo a la mitad del libro.- Si lo sabia, Joven Shaoran venga, esta es la misma marca"-. Tal como dijo Wei la marca era exactamente igual a la del papel a excepción de la forma circular que rodeaba la marca, en la página se podía leer lo siguiente:

_El sello del alma, viene representado por una llama, rodeada de los dos astros, la forma circular que rodea la llama y a los astros, dependerá exclusivamente de la persona, que este en posesión de este poder, aunque esta es una fuerza conocida, solo se ha conocido una persona capaz de utilizarlo y que a la vez fue conocido como el jefe del Concilio de Magos del Norte, no solo por la posesión de esta fuerza, sino también por haber controlado la fuerza creadora de este mundo, "Ancestral Power" o "Poder Ancestral", también es conocido por haber sellado al demonio Lancer en el mundo oscuro con mi ayuda, el nombre de este poderoso mago solo lo yo lo sabia, sin embargo, él me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, por lo cual solo puedo dejar a las generaciones por venir el apodo utilizado por los magos para referírsele, este es Steban. Amigo solo espero que me perdones por lo que hice, solo fue uno de mis caprichos, y espero que donde estés, te encuentres bien._

_Clow Reed_

.-"Eso quiere decir que la persona que nos ataca, se hace llamar Steban, y la razón por lo que lo hace es por que me quiere a mi, se quiere vengar del mago Clow, pero como este murió, se quiere vengar atacando a sus descendientes, y como yo soy uno de ellos, es normal que lo haga, pero aún me queda un duda, ¿Por que, en vez de solo estar molestándome con esos ataques, no me ataca de una buena vez y termina conmigo? Y también ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho el mago Clow para que quisiera vengarse de él? Después de todo eran amigos... Claro que todo es to es una suposición, pero, es un buen comienzo..."-. Dijo Li, aun más serio que antes.-"Joven Shaoran, es mejor que le escriba a la señora, de esa forma tal vez ella le de más información sobre este Steban, su madre es muy cercana al Concilio de Magos de Oriente y puede pedir información sobre él"-. Li asintió, así que escribió una carta a su madre, y con ayuda de Wei hizo un dibujo de la marca, y luego se la metió en el bolsillo, se despidió de Wei y se fue.

Ya eran las 10:00am, Tomoyo caminaba lo más rápido que podía, se sentía emocionada, también se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que ella saldría con un chico sin compañía de Sakura, o de cualquiera de sus amigas. Llego al parque y debajo de un árbol de cerezo estaba él, John la esperaba, tomo mucho aire y luego armándose de todo el valor que tenia dio un paso adelante, y luego otro, hasta que finalmente llego a donde se encontraba el joven.–"Buenos días John"-. Dijo Tomoyo sonrojada, el joven se encontraba mirando el bosque al final del parque.-"Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿cómo estas?"-. Dijo John.–"Bien, ¿y tu?"-. Dijo que ya no estaba nerviosa ni ruborizada.-"Perfectamente por supuesto-. Respondió el joven.- bien, este es un día hermoso, ¿adonde te gustaría ir?-. Dijo nuevamente el joven.- Por que no pensaras que no vamos a quedar aquí ¿verdad?"-.-"ah... –. Dijo una Tomoyo extrañada.- por su puesto que no...-. En ese momento el estomago hizo un ruido señalando que era hora de comer "ahora que lo recuerdo no desayune nada, por estar tan preocupada por la cita" pensó la chica que se ruborizo, John lanzó una leve risa y luego.–"Bien es mejor que primero comamos algo, a decir verdad yo tampoco he comido nada en lo que va del día ¿te parece bien Tomoyo?"-. Dijo en tono animado. Tomoyo acepto la propuesta de John.

Ambos, salieron del parque Tomoyo le contaba a John lo de la revista, y este le respondió que ese articulo lo sacaron en una fiesta que propuso su padre, después de encontrar la Ciudad de los Muertos, donde los egipcios guardaban todos sus tesoros, y varios periodistas decidieron hacer un articulo de su familia, por supuesto que ese articulo era ya viejo se había publicado tres semanas antes de que John llegara a Tomoeda. Siguieron caminando y finalmente llegaron hasta el acuario que era el lugar más cerca que tenían para comer, después de un buen desayuno, donde hubo un pequeño forcejeo por que Tomoyo quería pagar su parte de la comida, pero John le dijo que no había problema él podía pagar, ya que, después de todo fue su idea el ir a comer, Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, se había puesto roja por que las personas que los rodeaban comenzaron a fijarse en ellos diciendo cosas como "Que bien se ven esos dos" o "Que linda pareja ¿no crees?", ambos decidieron ya que estaban allí dar un paseo por el acuario, vieron espectáculos de pingüinos, enormes peces, y enormes tiburones capaces de comer a una persona adulta de un solo bocado.

Después del acuario fueron al centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde ambos compraron unos helados y los comieron mientras caminaban, Tomoyo estaba radiante de felicidad, John estaba igual de animado, finalmente después de caminar detuvieron en unas de las bancas de la plaza a descansar.–"Bien, ¿cómo te ha parecido el día Tomoyo?"-. Pregunto John.-"Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, desde que supe que mi padre vino a visitarme ya hace tres meses..."-. Respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.–"Bien ¿adonde crees que deberíamos ir ahora?-. Volvió a preguntar John.- Ya sé... Siempre he querido visitar un lugar desde que llegue a Japón, ¿Te parece bien si vamos al museo que hay en Tokio?"- Termino. –"Claro, pero en Tomoeda también hay un museo ¿por qué mejor no vamos allí?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo. –"¿Por que lo que busco esta en ese museo, la verdad dudo que este entre las primeras obras, pero me gustaría verlo, me presumió mucho de ello, y creo que por lo que dijo vale la pena la visita"-. Termino John, Tomoyo se quedo con la duda de quien era la persona que le había dicho eso a John, ya que no se atrevió a preguntar.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren para ir a Tokio, hablando sobre la pintura, sin que Tomoyo le preguntara, John le dijo que la persona que había hecho la pintura que se van a ver en Tokio, era un conocido suyo y que siempre se la pasaban compitiendo para ver quien era el mejor, pero lo que sorprendió más Tomoyo fue de que John estuviese hablando de un chica, durante todo el relato ella pensó que se trataba de un chico ya que John había dicho en una parte del relato que él había perdido en un parido de básquet, luego dijo algo más y eso convenció a Tomoyo de que se trataba de un chico que ambos habían competido en es un torneo de esgrima, donde luego le explico John que ese era un deporte muy parecido al kendo donde la mayor parte del tiempo solo se admitían chicos, ambos se rieron cuando le contó de forma muy chistosa que cuando los demás competidores vieron que su rival era un chica se confiaron tanto que la joven los derrotaba dentro de cinco segundos de empezado la competencia, en muchos de ellos fue tanta la frustración que incluso intentaron atacarle en grupo uniendo fuerza, pero la joven era tan buena en la esgrima que los derrotaba, en la final del campeonato se enfrentaron ella y John, ninguno de ellos ganó por que un mal perdedor se entrometió en la pelea con su espada, sin protección tratando de herir a la joven para vengarse, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada John le había desmayado de un golpe en la nuca, dado por cancelado el torneo.

.-"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga John"- pregunto Tomoyo un momento después de terminado el relato. –"Saori. Saori de Lacroix Fragonard.-. Dijo John como sino se acordara del nombre de la joven.- La verdad es un nombre difícil de pronunciar y no digas recordar, pero desde que ella y yo nos conocimos, tanto sus padres como los míos la llaman Saori Ishida, todos parecen creer que ella y yo estamos casados ¿tu que opinas?"-. Termino John que miró a su lado pero hay no estaba Tomoyo, el joven miro detrás de él y ahí estaba Tomoyo con la mano izquierda en el pecho y la vista fija al suelo, John se acerco, bajo la cabeza y entonces Tomoyo sube la suya, ambos estaban frente a frente, solo dos centímetros evitaban que ellos se besaran, Tomoyo se puso roja al instante, John también se tiño de un color rozado solo que era menos perceptible que el rojísimo de Tomoyo, finalmente de un minuto de estar mirándose a los ojos, ambos se separaron. –"¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?"-. Pregunta el joven a su amiga que todavía tenia la cara roja.-"no, no sucede nada John"- mintió. –"¿Estas segura?, si es así entonces sigamos, estamos muy cerca de la estación"- dijo John tratando de animar a Tomoyo. Sin embargo ella seguía pensando en lo que John le había dicho, era muy probable que ella chica fuese novia de John después de todos han sido amigos durante toda la vida y se conocen tanto que fácilmente podrían estar comprometidos.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, John compro los boletos y luego se acerco a Tomoyo que lo estaba esperando apoyada de espalda a una columna, ella seguía sin hablar. John la miro por un instante, tenia una cara llena de tristeza muy extraña de ver en ella ya que siempre estaba muy alegre, llena de energía y principalmente muy entusiasta. –"Tomoyo si lo deseas puedo llevarte a tu casa-. dijo John con un tono de preocupación- me preocupa mucho la expresión que tienes, será mejor que te lleve de regreso a tu casa para que descanses, ¿te parece bien?"- termino John, sus palabras hicieron que Tomoyo reaccionara por fin, levanto su rostro y miro directamente a los ojos de su amigo, pudo ver en sus ojos negros como la noche, que estaba preocupado, preocupado por alguien, preocupado por ella. –"no te preocupes John me encuentro muy bien, además, no quisiera estropear este día tan especial"- dijo Tomoyo que había puesto en su rostro una de sus lindas sonrisas. Así que con ánimos renovados, Tomoyo tomo uno de los boletos, y ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el tren que saldría en unos minutos. En cuanto llegaron al tren Tomoyo vio a alguien que le pareció conocido, se acerco más hacia el lugar donde había visto a esa persona, John la siguió con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a quien veía con tanto interés, la joven dijo –"Sakura, ¿eres tú Sakura?"- así era, Sakura estaba al otro lado del vagón y no estaba sola estaba junto a Li que al ver a Tomoyo y luego al ver a John que se acercaban se ruborizo un poco. –"John, Tomoyo que sorpresa, no esperábamos verlos por aquí, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-. Dijo Sakura- ¡es Cierto!- dijo Sakura casi en un grito- hoy es domingo, es el día de su cita como se me pudo olvidar-. –Sakura, no es una cita solo estamos de paseo-. dijo Tomoyo que se había puesto roja de nuevo. –"como que no somos lo únicos que salimos de paseo este domingo ¿nos es así Shaoran?"- dijo John a su amigo guiñándole el ojo, que cuando comprendió el mensaje se puso rojo. –"¿Adonde se dirigen Sakura?"- pregunto Tomoyo. –"vamos a visitar la gran ciudad de Tokio, y ustedes ¿adonde se dirigen?"- respondió Sakura. –"También vamos a Tokio, nos dirigimos a el museo por que allí ahí algo que necesito ver"- respondió John- ¿por qué no vamos juntos?- dijo John, los demás asintieron, todos se sentaron en un lugar a esperar que el tren se detuviera, entonces Sakura vio por la ventana la Torre de Tokio y recordó lo sucedido hace 7 años, cuando se convirtió en la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, la batalla contra Yue y como la profesora Mizuki la salvo dándole una segunda oportunidad para combatir.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Tokio, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la habían visitado. –"Ustedes tres adelántense yo iré al museo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo John a los demás. –"pero John no tienes que ir solo nosotros te acompañaremos, ¿verdad que si?- dijo Sakura a John, Shaoran y Tomoyo asintieron con la cabeza. –"si, lo se, pero será aburrido, es mejor que vayan, vean la ciudad y nos veremos de nuevo en... en... en la Torre de Tokio- dijo John con un sonrisa- ¿qué les parece?"- termino, pero Sakura seguía insistiendo hasta que al final John ganó la discusión, así que John se despidió temporalmente de los demás, entonces cuando Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se sentaron para beber algo, Li recordó algo. –"Sakura, Daidoji, ahí algo que debo decirles"- Li miro hacia los lados por si alguien lo oía, y bajo el tono se su voz y luego dijo- "esta mañana descubrí quien podría ser la persona que esta causando estos problemas y también por que". Termino Shaoran. Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron y Li les explico lo sucedido esa mañana. -¿Steban?, espera Shaoran déjame ver si entendí, la persona que esta causando esto se llama Steban y lo hace por venganza,- dijo Sakura- pero si el mago Clow murió hace más de 50 años ¿como es posible que esa persona siga con vida?- dijo una vez más con voz alta- por que acabas de decir que era un buen amigo del mago Clow, así que es imposible que siga con vida y si lo esta seria demasiado anciano como para usar una magia tan poderosa como esa... esa...- "Fuerza de un alma"- le interrumpió Tomoyo. – Gracias Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- dijiste que era una magia muy poderosa si él aún sigue con vida es imposible que la pueda usar debido a su edad-. Termino Sakura. Li parecía muy convencido por la suposición de la joven. –"Pero bien podría haber muerto, y reencarnado después es una persona diferente."- dijo Tomoyo pensativa. –"¿qué quieres decir Daidoji?"- pregunto Li.-"bueno, recuerden que el mago Clow murió y luego reencarno en el joven Giraguisawa- dijo Tomoyo- él tenia los recuerdos del pasado del mago Clow y además recuerda que nos dijo que Clow le dejo como mensaje que se encargara de que Sakura transformara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura- Tomoyo tomo aire y prosiguió: así que no es imposible que Steban le dejara como mensaje a su reencarnación que se vengara de Clow por lo que sea que le haya hecho-. Termino finalmente Tomoyo.

Luego de terminar la conversación, se fueron hacia el centro de Tokio ya había pasado una hora y John ya debía estar esperándolos en la Torre así que antes de visitar tiendas se fueron hacia la Torre de la gran ciudad de Tokio. El camino fue largo pero finalmente llegaron a su destino, Sakura, Tomoyo y Li entraron subieron al primer piso de la Torre, pero Ishida parecía no haber llegado aún, así que mientras esperaban admiraron el hermoso paisaje que les brindaba la altura a la que se encontraban, había pasado otra hora y nada de noticias de John, los chicos se preocuparon un poco. –"¿no creen que se tarda demasiado"- dijo Sakura un poco preocupada. –"no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse- dijo Li- él ya es un joven casi adulto como nosotros, tal vez solo....- pero Li no termino pudo ver a John, que se subía en el ascensor hacia el segundo piso. –"miren chicas allá va John"-. Sakura y Tomoyo miraron hacia donde les decía Li y pudieron ver a John, que subía en el ascensor que llevaba al segundo piso. –"vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo"- dijo Sakura, tocaron el botón del ascensor y esperaron a que este llegara, cuando llegó, subieron en el y fueron camino al segundo piso de la torre. El ascensor se detuvo las puerta se abrieron, al hacerlo Sakura y los demás encontraron todas las personas de ese piso en el suelo como dormidas, buscaron entre ellas pero no se encontraba John, entonces oyeron un ruido que provenía de la parte derecha, siguieron el ruido, Sakura estaba asustada a pesar de ser de día ella parecía creer que se trataba de un fantasma, pues como sabemos, Sakura siempre le ha tenido miedo a los fantasmas, gracias a una broma que le hizo su hermano muy pequeña.

Siguieron por el camino y justo cuando estaban apunto de darle la vuelta a la Torre, vieron a alguien parado mirando por el cristal hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa por que dedujo Sakura en sus pensamientos parecía ser un de esas sonrisas que ponen los malos en las películas, una sonrisa malvada, ella siguió mirando al joven tratado de reconocerlo, pero era imposible, a menos que volteara el rostro hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Entonces sin previo aviso, el joven levanto la cara y miro con sus ojos negros hacia donde se encontraba ella y los demás. –"no puede ser- dijo Sakura, la persona que estaba hay parada delante de ellos era...-¿John?, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué todas esa personas están desmayadas?, John ¿qué te pasa?"- Termino Sakura. John camino hasta el centro del pasillo, Sakura estaba asustada al igual que Tomoyo nunca habían visto a John con esa sonrisa que expresaba claramente maldad, Li lo miraba con el semblante muy serio y tenia en la mano el dije del cual salía su espada como sin en cualquier momento John pudiese atacarlos, pero solo los miro por un momento y luego camino hacia una puerta que había a su izquierda, giro la perilla y luego la abrió, miro hacia donde se encontraban los demás un vez más y les sonrió, paso por la puerta y luego la cerró... –"¿pero que le sucede?"- pregunto a Tomoyo. –"no tengo idea pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con esa presencia"- dijo Shaoran mirando la puerta. –"eso es imposible, aún no hemos sentido esa presencia, tal vez se trate de un broma de John"- dijo Sakura tratando se convérsese a si misma, pero sabia que era imposible, ya que esas personas desmayadas no podían formar parte de la broma, era imposible que John las convenciera acostarse en el suelo. –"es mejor que lo sigamos- propuso Li, con un tono de voz que a Sakura le recordaba al que John ponía cuando su rostro reflejaba seriedad- tal vez John no hace esto por que quiere, tal vez ese Steban lo tiene bajo algún tipo de hipnosis, o algo parecido, quizás ese no sea el verdadero John solo imagen para atraernos hacia una trampa- terminó Shaoran.-"Li, ¿ya estas tan seguro de que es ese hombre llamado Steban?"- preguntó Tomoyo. –"por supuesto- respondió Li- todo apunta a que es él- tenia un tono de voz como si estuviese reprendiendo a la joven- y además, John esta involucrado en esto- Sakura y Tomoyo no entendieron que fue lo que quiso decir Li, pero cuando este vio sus caras añadió: solo por que es nuestro amigo, él lo capturo para atraernos.

Así que todos subieron por la escalera, esta llevaba a la parte más alta de la Torre, la azotea por así decirlo. Tomoyo estaba sumamente preocupada por John, Li y Sakura parecían más preocupados por si en cualquier momento esa rara presencia volviese a hacer su aparición, ya que si era así era posible que John estuviese controlado y sus sospechas, bueno al menos las de Li fueran falsas. Él pensaba desde el momento que vio a John ahí parado frente a ellos sin decir nada que tal vez el pudiese ser la reencarnación de Steban después de todo, los extraños sucesos comenzaron tres días después de su llegada a Japón.

Al llegar a la parte más alta de la torre lo primero de lo que se dieron cuenta era de que John había desaparecido, no había rastro de él en ningún lado, se alejaron de la puerta de las escalinatas y se acercaron a las cercas, cuando decidieron regresar vieron a John que se encofraba justo enfrente de la puerta asegurándose de que no escaparan...

Continuara....

Hagan sus reviews ¡!


	6. Sakura Huye de Casa

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

6-. Sakura huye de Casa

John levanto su mano, y Sakura sintió como si algo jalara de ella hacia el suelo, era realmente fuerte, como si de repente su cuerpo hubiese adquirido el mismo peso de una tonelada. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de rodillas y las manos contra el suelo. Sakura levantó la vista, John seguía sonriendo. Le comenzaba a doler el cuerpo, hizo un intento de mirar hacia atrás, pero no pudo, la fuerza de atracción era demasiado grande, después de un momento, le comenzó a doler todos el cuerpo, no podía más, la fuerza era tan grande que le rompería los huesos, intento varias veces sacar la llave pero le fue imposible mover un brazo.

Cerca de la orilla Li que por ser un hombre, podía resistir mas que Sakura, se encontraba de pie pero con mucha dificultad se mantenía, a diferencia de Sakura cuando John apareció el ya había sacado su espada pero no tuvo tiempo de transformarla en el báculo y para empeorar las cosas, esta se había caído cuando la gravedad aumento de repente, miró a su izquierda y vio a Tomoyo, estaba desmayada. –"¿Por qué...?- dijo Li débilmente, mirando a John enfadado, este hizo un cara de sorprendido, que Li noto- ¿Por qué, John?, ¿Por qué le haces esto a él a Sakura y a Daidoji?, ¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de un vez Steban?- dijo Li que conforme lo invadía la ira, se levantaba poco a poco. –"Shaoran"- dijo Sakura débilmente, ella también hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, y lo logro, la cara de sorpresa de John se hizo más evidente. –"¿Steban?"- dijo. Sakura pareció sorprendida, ¿Era posible que John no fuese la reencarnación de Steban? ¿Acaso estaba controlado por él? Cuando Sakura iba a preguntar algo sucedió, John bajo la mano, la presencia no desapareció pero la gravedad volvió a ser normal. –"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?"- Pregunto Li acercando a ella. –"Si, si, no te preocupes-dijo Sakura con voz triste- ¿y tu como te encuentras?"- . –"Bien"-. Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo que se estaba despertando. –"Sakura- dijo- ¿qué ha sucedido?"-. Sakura miro hacia donde se encontraba John. –"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué dejaste de atacarnos John?- preguntó. –"¿Acaso deseas que te siga haciendo sufrir?" -dijo el joven, su voz era diferente –"No"-. –"Bien, entonces no preguntes Maestra de cartas"- dijo John en tono de impaciencia. Se acercó a Li, este no retrocedió ni levanto su arma, tenia en frente a John, él, John, movió su brazo y tomo la espada de Li, este trato de quitársela pero la fuerza de John era impresionante, y se la arrancó de la mano, John la tomo por lo largo, con una mano sujetando el mango y con la otra sujetaba la hoja, se la devolvió a Li y luego dijo: -"Acaba conmigo, descendiente de Clow"-. Li se sorprendió, Sakura comenzó a negar con la cabeza en el aire moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabras, Tomoyo movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. –"No, no lo haré"- dijo Li con firmeza pero la voz le temblaba. –"es por este cuerpo- dijo John- no te preocupes yo no soy John Ishida, solo use su forma, para atraerlos"- confeso John. –"¿Como se que no mientes?-pregunto Li- ¿y por que dejas que acabe contigo?, ¿Por qué cuando pronuncie el nombre Steban, tu... tu dejaste de atacarnos?"-. –"Si lo deseas, puedo seguir haciéndolos sufrir- dijo John, que agarro la espada una vez más, volteo la hoja hacia él y se la clavo en el estomago, Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron y cerraron los ojos, Li trato de detenerlo pero no pudo- pero tengo que hablar con mi amo, considérense con suerte". Termino John que había desaparecido y en su lugar había un papel cortado en dos partes, el papel era negro con la inscripción de La fuerza del alma en color dorado.

Bajaron las escaleras, estaban convencidos, Steban no era quien los atacaba y John tampoco podía serlo (que equivocado estaban) ya que el falso John confeso haber utilizado su forma para atraerlos, abrieron la puerta que los llevaría a la segunda planta de la torre. La gente estaba despierta. Caminaron hasta el ascensor pero antes de que Li presionara el botón para llamarlo, este se abrió, no había más que una persona, Sakura, Li y Tomoyo sonrieron ligeramente, la persona en la puerta era John, el verdadero John, este miraba por una de las ventanas del ascensor estaba serio muy serio, luego miro hacia donde estaban los demás y les sonrió. –"perdón por haberme retrasado"-dijo John. –"no te preocupes"- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. –"este lugar es increíble- dijo John saliendo del ascensor y mirando por el vidrio- las personas son solo puntos, debemos de estar a unos cien metros de altura"-. – "Quizás- dice Tomoyo- ¿por qué te retrasaste?"- pregunto. –"si es cierto- dice Li- han pasado dos horas y media, ¿qué te retraso?-. –"bueno esa es una larga historia- dice John, toma aire y luego continua: - después de que nos despedimos en la estación, busque un taxi para que me llevara al museo. Llegue al museo y luego entre y aquí comienza el problema: por fuera el museo parecía pequeño pero en el interior era realmente grande, una gran alfombra de color rojo en todo el centro del museo que llevaba hacia una gran pintura central, el resto del piso tenia un mármol de color azul, una museo verdaderamente lujoso en verdad, recordé que no sabia el nombre de la obra así que decidí buscar primero en un pasillo que estaba a mi izquierda el nombre de la autora el cual es: Saori de Lacroix Fragonard- tomo aire una vez más- pero no la encontré luego busque su nombre en el pasillo de la derecha pero tampoco estaba ahí, finalmente solo me quedaba buscar en la segunda planta, al subir me encontré con al menos unos 10 pasillos, cada uno de ellos era más largo y con más obras que el otro y claro tampoco la encontré allí, pensé que debía tratarse de una broma que me había hecho, cuando un guardia de seguridad paso por mi lado y me esposo... –"¿te esposo?- pregunto Sakura asombrada. –"pero ¿por qué?"- pregunto Tomoyo. – esperen ya les cuento- dijo John- Bueno el guardia me esposo y luego me dijo "Estas arrestado, ahora si te pillé ladrón", "¿qué?" le dije, pero el me empujo y me obligo a bajar las escaleras donde el dueño del museo los esperaba y cuando llegamos hasta él dijo "Dime donde esta la obra que robaste", "disculpe señor pero ustedes se han equivocado, no he robado ninguna obra es la primera vez que vengo hasta este museo" le dije "pues no te creo, Miles trae la fotografía" el hombre de la entrada llego en un momento y trajo consigo un sobre, no me había dado cuenta pero todas las personas a nuestro alrededor me miraban, cuando Miles le entrego la fotografía, el director se puso pálido de repente, comenzó a mirarme y luego a la fotografía, dijo algo que no comprendí y después el guardia me soltó, el director comenzó a hacer reverencias a diestra y siniestra y se disculpo conmigo por lo ocurrido habían cometido un error, le pregunte por la obra y me dijo que no había una con el nombre Saori De Lacroix Fragonard, pero dijo que había una al nombre de Saori Ishida, le pedí que me llevara a verla- descanso un momento, tomo aire y luego dijo- cuando me mostró la pintura me dije a mi mismo idiota, tanto tiempo buscando por los pasillo y la pintura era la gran pintura fuera de los pasillos, vi en nombre del autor y decía:

"Saori Ishida" "Dedico esta pintura a la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo después de mis padres: John Ishida".

-"¿Es tu hermana?"- pregunto Li. –"no, no lo es, es solo una amiga"- respondió. –"¿y por que lleva tu apellido?"- pregunto Sakura. –"es que somos amigos desde pequeños y me tiene tanto cariño que adopto mi apellido como el suyo, incluso sus padres la llaman así y los míos también lo hacen, su obra es realmente impresionante, posee un buen manejo de sombras y color los trazos son finos pero visibles una obra maestra en verdad, esta vez si que se supero a si misma.- termino finalmente John, después de la charla salieron de la torre, Sakura le hacia preguntas a John sobre lo sucedido, se detuvieron a comer algo y luego siguieron su paseo por Tokio, visitaron todas las tiendas que pudieron, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Sakura no iba a aquella ciudad al menos unos 3 meses, pero le seguía pareciendo impresionante y hermosa, cuando comenzó a caer la noche, tomaron el tren de regreso a Tomoeda, el viaje de regreso fue más corto que el de ida tal vez por que estaban tan ocupados hablando sobre lo que hicieron que no sintieron el pasar del tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al parque pingüino, se dieron la buenas noches y la parejas se separaron, Li acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa y John acompaño a Tomoyo a la suya.

-"La pase muy bien Shaoran"- dijo Sakura, que para ese momento ya había llegado hasta su casa. –"Yo también la pase muy bien Sakura"- dijo Li- bien, buenas noches"-. Li se acerco a Sakura y la beso, no fue un beso de un solo instante, se quedaron así por un minuto entonces cuando se separaron, una persona salió de la nada y empujo a Li quien aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura. Era Toya.

Estaba realmente furioso, Sakura nunca lo había visto así nunca, Sakura tenia miedo de lo que le pudiese hacer a Li. Toya agarro a Li por el cuello de la camisa lo levanto y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. –"¡¡Shaoran!!"- grito Sakura-pero como te atreves a golpearlo- trato de acercase a Li pero Toya la empujo, Li se levanto tenia una mano en la mejilla donde le habían dado el golpe. –"Te lo advertí mocoso- dijo Toya- no te quiero cerca de mi hermana". Li levanto ambas manos en posición de ataque, tenía pensado pelear con Toya, pero al ver la cara de Sakura bajo ambas manos y luego le dio las buenas noches a Sakura nuevamente, se dio media vuelta y lanzo una mirada de enfado a Toya por encima del hombro. Sakura de levanto y vio a Li irse luego su hermano la miro. –"te dije que no te quería ver cerca de ese mocoso"- dijo Toya enfadado, pero su enfado no era nada comparado con el de Sakura, que parecía odiarlo son todas sus fuerzas, sin decir un palabra Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerro con un fuerte golpe que de haber sido más fuerte hubiese roto el vidrio. Camino por el corredor ha grandes zancadas y se sentó en un sillón de la sala, un momento después entro Toya, que aun seguía enfadado, miro a Sakura un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se levanto y fue a la cocina Toya la siguió, y entro también en la cocina, después de tomarse un vaso de agua, Sakura salió de la cocina sin decir un palabra, Toya la oyó subir las escaleras y la siguió, ella ya estaba en lo alto de la escalera. –"Espera"- dijo Toya, Sakura se detuvo y luego miro hacia donde estaba su hermano, este retrocedió un paso asustado, Sakura mostraba una mirada inexpresiva, ya no había en sus ojos ese brillo especial, y su mirada era la que usa un persona que ya ha matado esa mirada sin una gota de compasión o perdón, la verdad daba miedo verla así la luz de la lámpara sobre ella no se reflejaba en sus ojos, por un momento Toya no supo que decir pero luego dijo: -"No puedes estar evadiéndome toda la vida- dijo recuperando su enfado- ese mocoso, lo que quiere es hacerte daño"- termino.-"Si no lo sabias ese mocoso como le llamas tiene nombre y es Li Shaoran- dijo Sakura fríamente y con una sonrisa que se semejaba a la del falso John en la torre de Tokio- y él nunca me haría daño por que me ama y yo también a él y tu nunca podrás cambiar eso Toya"- Sakura termino se subir y entro en su habitación.

Toya decide subir y luego toca la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, pero no se espera que ella le responda y gira la perilla pero tenia el seguro puesto, Toya baja y busca las llaves de la casa y regresa con una que tenia una etiqueta que decía:

Habitación de Sakura

Cuando este metió la llave esta salió volando de la cerradura y cayo a un metro de donde estaba Toya. Sakura había usado la carta del escudo para evitar que se abriera. Toya recogió la llave que cayo el pie de la escalera en ese momento un fuerte brillo salió de la habitación de su hermana, él salió corriendo y trato de derribar la puerta, cuando el brillo ceso la puerta se abrió de repente y Toya cayo al suelo con un fuerte golpe, se frotaba la frente y miro a ver donde estaba Sakura pero ella no estaba allí, todo estaba en orden, abrió el closet y toda su ropa estaba allí. Sakura se había ido, y por el destello debió de usar una de las cartas Sakura.

Mientras en el parque pingüino un gato callejero disfruta de una cena a solas cuando un fuerte destello de luz lo interrumpe, del destello aparece una joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Sakura había utilizado la carta del la Teleportación para salir de casa sin usar la ventana o la puerta. Sakura tenia un maleta pequeña con ruedas, donde había metido algo de ropa antes de irse, su expresión ya no era de enfado sino de preocupación, "¿Qué haré?", se dijo a si misma, "No puedo quedarme aquí", se quedó pensando en donde podría pasar la noche, "podría ir a casa de Tomoyo", se dijo,"no mi hermano me buscaría ahí antes que cualquier otro lugar, no podría ir a casa de Shaoran me daría mucha pena ir después de lo sucedido".

Se acerco y miro el rió que pasaba por el parque pensando en lo preocupado que podría estar su padre y sobre lo que diría Shaoran el día siguiente, ¿estaría muy enfadado?. –"Sakura, ¿eres tú?"-le dijo una voz conocida, Sakura aparto su mirada del rió y miro a su izquierda, la persona que la miraba estaba solo a un metro de ella por estar en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta, una persona de ojos negros y mirada cálida y gentil. Era Ishida.

Sakura lo miro por un momento y luego lagrimas salieron de sus ojos John estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía y que hacia allí a las 10:00 de la noche pero antes de decir nada Sakura se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente, John miro a Sakura quien estaba mojando su franela con sus lagrimas y luego a la maleta que estaba en la cerca que evitaba que cualquiera cayera al rió. John agarro a Sakura por los hombros y trato de alejarla de él para hablar pero ella en ese momento era más fuerte que él y no quería soltarse. –"Sakura"- dijo, pero ella no le respondió. –"Sakura estas mojándome la franela"- le dijo en tono amigable y dulce Sakura reacciono se aparto y se disculpo entre lagrimas, para John que conocía hace poco a Sakura algo grave le debió haber pasado para que llorara de esa forma, sin decir nada tomo a Sakura por la mano y luego a la maleta pero Sakura que seguía sollozando le abrazo el brazo y finalmente dejo se llorar.

Llegaron a casa de John y este le ofreció una taza de té caliente y un paño para que se secase las lagrimas, por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que finalmente John le pregunto que le había sucedido, al no saber que poder inventar Sakura le dijo la verdad, John se sorprendió bastante con la actitud de Toya y le dio la razón a Sakura al decirle que su hermano no tenia por que involucrarse en su vida personal.

-"Es normal que un hermano mayor proteja sus hermanos menores- dijo – pero la verdad es que tu hermano tiene un grado de protección superior al se cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido incluyéndome a mi mismo"-. –"¿Qué quieres decir con incluyéndome a mi mismo?"- pregunto Sakura, John sonrió y busco en la chimenea de la casa una fotografía, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad se fotografías que hasta que John fue a la chimenea, tal vez por lo impresionante de su casa y también por que las dos veces que había ido a aquella mansión no había pasado mucho tiempo en la sala de estar. John regreso y trajo una de las fotografía y se la entrego a Sakura, esta la vio y se sorprendió, estaban dos personas, John y una niña... –"John ¿ella es...?"- dijo. –"Si, ella es mi hermana Sakura"- la interrumpió. Sakura miro a la fotografía, la niña que se había subido a la espalda se John, era muy linda, largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes como los de Sakura, piel blanca y de aproximadamente 08 años.

-"Tu hermana es muy hermosa John- dijo Sakura- ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- preguntó. –"Karin, Karin Ishida, ese es su nombre, esa foto fue tomada hace tres años, ahora ella tiene 11 años.- Respondió John – Como tu hermano Sakura yo protejo a Karin para evitar que algo malo le suceda o alguien le cause daño, sin embargo, tu hermano si que se paso de la raya al golpear a Shaoran solo por que te beso- Sakura se sonrojo- yo opino que lo que tu hermano quiere es evitar que salgas de su vida por que cree que sin él tu no sabrías llevar una vida tranquila, yo era así hasta hace solo 1 año y decidí que era mejor dejarla tranquila y solo entrometerme cuando en verdad sea necesario."- termino, Sakura estuvo de acuerdo en lo dicho dejo la taza de té que se estaba tomando y luego tomo la fotografía y la fue a regresar a la chimenea, y cuando iba de regreso a sentarse John tomo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita en los dos sofás y se lo extendió a Sakura, ella extraña lo tomo. –"¿Para que necesito el teléfono John?"-pregunto. –"es para que llames a tu casa Sakura- dijo- te escapaste sin decir nada y eso no esta nada bien, es mejor que llames para que sepa que te encuentras bien"- dijo sin embargo ella solo coloco el teléfono que era inalámbrico en la mesa y allí lo dejo, John suspiro, tomo el teléfono y luego camino hasta una gaveta que tenia la mesita donde estaba la consola del teléfono. La abrió. Saco un libro... –"Suerte que existen las guías telefónicas para estos casos tan molestos"- dijo y comenzó a buscar el apellido Kinomoto para llamar por su cuenta. –"No lo hagas- dijo enfadada Sakura- John pensé que eras mi amigo. Tu sabes que no quiero regresar hasta que él entienda y ahora llamaras para que él venga y me lleve de regreso a casa, ¿qué acaso no le importa a nadie como me siento?"- termino Sakura que se sentó en el sofá y retiro la mirada de John. –"Sakura, solo llamare para informar que te encuentras bien, no debes pensar solo en ti misma, piensa como se sentirá tu padre cuando llegue a casa y tu hermano le diga que te has ido, comprendo que no quieras regresar pero por lo menos deberías de ser tu, quien llamase y no yo, así que, ¿Lo harás?"- termino John. Sakura volvió la vista hasta John y tomo el teléfono que tenia el joven en su mano este sonrió Sakura también lo hizo pero muy levemente y comenzó a marcar el numero de teléfono de su casa, cuando termino se coloco el teléfono en el oído y espero a que alguien en su casa atendiera el teléfono y en solo unos segundos alguien lo atendió. –"Buenas Noches familia Kinomoto"- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea y Sakura la reconoció como la voz de su padre. –"Hola papa"- dijo débilmente.-"¿Sakura?- dijo alzando la voz- Que bueno es escucharte hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿dónde estas?"- dijo Fujitaka que a cada palabra que decía le agregaba mayor velocidad. –"Si, no te preocupes me encuentro bien- respondió Sakura- siento haberte preocupado papa, ¿Él te contó lo sucedido?"- pregunto- "Si"- respondió Fujitaka. –"y ¿Qué piensas al respecto papa?"- pregunto Sakura. –"Bueno- dijo su padre que no sabia que responder por un lado tenia a Toya que lo miraba y por el otro a Sakura que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él y que esperaba una respuesta aclaratoria- pienso que... la verdad no sabría que decir"-. Termino. –"Ya veo- dijo Sakura- ¿él se encuentra ahí?-. Preguntó Sakura. –"Sí y esta muy preocupado Sakura al igual que yo. Dime donde estas e iré a buscarte para que regreses"- dijo el padre de Sakura que pensó que diciendo eso haría que ella regresara, pero fue todo lo contrario, solo hizo que aquel enfado que le había dado cuando estaba en casa volviera, John que estaba a su lado se sorprendió bastante al ver hasta donde era capaz de enfadarse Sakura pero no retrocedió como lo había hecho Toya sino que sonrió levemente y como Sakura estaba muy concentrada diciéndole a su padre que no iba a regresar por ninguna razón hasta que "él" comprendiera que ya no era una niña y que sabia cuidarse sola. –"Sakura déjame hablar con tu padre tal vez pueda hacer algo aunque se que no me concierne en lo absoluto"- dijo John. –"Esta bien John, pero no veo que puedes hacer"- dijo y le paso el teléfono después de decirle a su padre que le pasaría a un amigo. –"Buenas Noches"- dijo John. –"Buenas Noches- dijo Fujitaka- Sakura me dijo que fuiste tu quien la encontró y que la llevaste hasta tu casa ¿no es así?"-. –"Si- respondió- mi nombre es John Ishida señor un amigo de la preparatoria"- dijo John al padre de Sakura. –"Es un gusto conocerte Ishida, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y soy el padre de Sakura"- dijo. Sakura seguía escuchando sentada en el sofá cuando por la puerta entro un hombre ella lo reconoció como Henderson el mayordomo de John llevaba consigo una bandeja sobre la cual habían dos vasos con hielo y una jarra de agua. Sakura fue hasta donde estaba y le ayudo para cuando regresó John había colgado el teléfono.

.-"¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Sakura-¿Por qué trancaste?, ¿Qué dijo mi padre?"-. –"Bueno hable con tu padre y dijo que vendría a buscarte Sakura por que..."-. –"Que vendrá a buscarme- lo interrumpió- John ¿cómo pudiste?"- dijo enfadada. –"No te enfades, déjame terminar, tu padre va a venir por ti- explico- pero es para que vayas a buscar el resto de tu ropa"- señalo la maleta azul que estaba en la puerta de la sala. –"¿Para que vaya a buscar el resto de mis ropas?- John asintió- ¿me estas queriendo decir que me quedare aquí?"-. John asintió con una sonrisa, entonces también Sakura sonrió, no podía creerlo se iba a quedar en casa de John, pero, ¿cómo le había hecho para convencer a su padre en tan poco tiempo? Y ¿cómo permitió Toya que ella se fuera a vivir a casa de un chico si apenas aguanto que alguien la besara?, Sakura pensaba en esto y en que tal vez su hermano pudiese impedir que regresara a casa de John una vez que estuviese en casa para buscar sus cosas pero por otra parte estaba feliz.

Diez minutos después el timbre de la mansión sonó y en unos momentos entro por la puerta de la sala el padre de Sakura, esta lo abrazo y le pidió disculpas por haberse escapado de casa y luego le presentó a John quien estuvo muy complacido de conocerlo.

El padre de Sakura le dio las gracias a Ishida por haber aceptado a Sakura en su casa y que esperaba que eso no le causase ningún problema, "Por supuesto que no hay problema, estoy encantado de recibirla, además, Sakura es mi amiga y creo que como su amigo debo ayudarla aunque se que lo que sucede no me concierne", dijo John en respuesta a la preocupación del padre se Sakura, después de tomar un té Sakura se fue con su padre a buscar sus cosas.

Sakura habló con su padre sobre John, o al menos lo que sabia sobre él en el poco tiempo que lo conocía; aunque no sabia nada de su pasado le dijo muchas cosas sobre su presente: como era él, su comportamiento con los demás y en lo que más se tardo fue en contarle sobre el partido de básquet que tuvo lugar el día anterior.

Cuando Sakura se bajo del carro en la entrada de su casa vio a Toya que la esperaba en la puerta, ella le paso sin decirle nada aun cuando él insistió en hablarle, solo camino en dirección a su cuarto, donde cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Kero volando de un lado a otro como preocupado. –"Sakurita ¿te encuentras bien"- le dijo el muñeco cuando entró. -"Sí, no te preocupes Kero me encuentro bien"-. Respondió Sakura. –"Escuche a tu hermano decirle a tu padre que te fuiste, por que le había dado un golpe (y se lo tiene merecido) a el mocoso ya que lo encontró besándote contigo"-. Dijo Kero. –"Llámalo Li no mocoso Kero- dijo Sakura- además por si no lo sabias, si Shaoran me beso fue por que él es mi novio y nada de lo que haga mi hermano podrá cambiarlo. Kero ayúdame con esto quieres"- Termino Sakura que mientras hablaba con Kero sobre lo sucedido y le hacia entender que no podía ir a casa de John por que si lo hacia tendría que estar encerrado en la habitación todo el día, pero le dijo que podía ir a casa de Yukito después de todo ellos dos seguían investigando sobre Steban y si era él en realidad quien les atacaba por que aunque lo haya dicho Li a Sakura no le entraba en cuenta que alguien de la época del mago Clow pudiese seguir con vida a menos que reencarnase, y al igual que Li, Kero y Yue sospechaban que tal vez John tuviese algo que ver con todo lo que pasaba.

Después de haber guardado todo en una maleta le dijo a su padre que le ayudara a montarla para así regresar a casa de Ishida. Después de despedirse de Kero y lanzarle una ultima mirada de enfado a su hermano, Sakura se metió en el auto y junto con su padre partieron a casa de John.

Al llegar a casa de John este ayudó al padre de Sakura con la maleta y después de despedirse de su hija y de darle una vez más las gracias a John Fujitaka se fue.

-"Bien Sakura- dijo John- sígueme- te mostrare donde esta tu habitación"-. Sakura asintió, y siguió a por la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, cuando iba subiendo vio un pasillo a la izquierda de la escalera...-"Ese pasillo lleva a la biblioteca de la mansión es un poco tétrico ¿verdad?"- le dijo John cuando vio que Sakura lo miraba, y Sakura asintió en respuesta, estaba un poco apenada por tener que quedarse en casa de John y por eso no hablaba.

Al terminar de subir la escalera Sakura se encontró con tres pasillos uno al frente uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. El del frente como debió suponer debía ser donde se encontraban las habitaciones por que a sus lados avía tres puertas respectivamente, el de la derecha debía llevaba a una puerta al final del mismo y de la izquierda también tenia una puerta al final de pasillo. Sakura siguió a John hasta la segunda puerta del lado derecho del pasillo de enfrente, ella diviso un letrero que estaba colgado de la puerta de enfrente que decía:

Habitación de John

Sakura entro en la habitación. John encendió la luz. La habitación que Sakura iba a ocupar era más grande que la suya propia. Había una cama semi-matrimonial con el juego de sabana más hermoso que Sakura había visto en toda su vida en el lado derecho de la habitación habían dos puertas corredizas de vidrio que llevaba al exterior, hacia un balcón desde el cual se podía ver la ciudad y el parque central, y sobre las puertas habían unas cortinas de color azul también muy hermosas. –"Bien- dijo John -¿qué te parece?"-.-"Es bastante hermosa- respondió Sakura- y mucho más grande que la mía- se voltio para mirar a John:- ¿esta bien que me quede en este cuarto?-. -"Por supuesto este es un cuarto para visitas- dijo el joven- no hay ningún problema con que te quedes aquí, pero como siempre hay una regla que se debe seguir cuando se va a algún lugar aquí también tengo una"- termino John.-"¿Cuál es...?"- pregunto Sakura con interés.-"es muy simple- dijo John- la regla que debes seguir es que puedes cualquier cosa que te plazca, no importa lo que sea, tienes la libertad de hacerlo, claro siguiendo las reglas de la ética, respeto e intimidad"- dijo John sonriente como siempre. –"Bien"-.-"Como estoy seguro de que te preguntas por que digo esto, es por que no me gusta que la personas cuando entran a mi casa se intimidan, solo por que les da pena preguntar por algo, y es por eso que te doy el permiso de abusar de cualquier cosa en esta casa- le guiño un ojo- bien Sakura que pases buenas noche"-. Sakura también le dio las buenas noches.

Sakura se había acostado en su cama y se quedo pensando un momento en lo que John le dijo y si podría hacerlo, le resultaría difícil pero con alguien como John alrededor solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sakura comenzase a sentirse como si esa fuese en realidad su casa y así era, esa seria su casa hasta el día en se decidiera a regresar.

Sakura abrió la maleta y saco su pijama se cambio y luego se volvió a acostar y en solo un instante se durmió.

Continuara...


	7. John es Descubierto

Card Captor Sakura

El Poder Ancestral

7-. John es Decubierto

Es un hermoso día en Tomoeda, el sol sale. Sakura se despierta cuando el primer rayo de sol da en su rostro. Se frota los ojos con las manos, sale de la cama se estira y da un largo bostezo, luego oye la voz de John al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Sakura camina hasta la puerta y la abre. –"Buenos días John"- dijo.–"Buenos Días Sakura-. ¿No estas lista?, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la preparatoria"- dijo John con su humor habitual.

Después de 5 minutos Sakura bajo la gran escalera de la mansión y John que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala le dijo que fuese al comedor a desayunar. Así lo hizo y después comer un muy generoso desayuno Sakura se reunió con en la sala y juntos se fueron de la gran mansión a otra semana en la escuela.

.-"Sakura te ves preocupada"- dijo John cuando estaban ya cerca del punto de encuentro con Tomoyo y con Shaoran. –"Es que no se que decirle a Shaoran cuando lo vea después de lo ayer no tengo el valor para verlo, por lo menos no ahora"-. Dijo Sakura triste.-"no te preocupes Sakura- dijo John para animarla- Shaoran no se enfadara contigo solo por que tu hermano lo golpeo, estoy seguro que él debe estar más preocupado por ti que tú por él, después de todo como lo demostró tu hermano es impredecible"-. Sakura asintió y trato de dejar de pensar en eso pero fue más difícil de lo que creyó ya que al llegar a la esquina se encontró a Shaoran quien tenia un ojo medio morado y antes de decir nada y sin siquiera saludar ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo Shaoran también lo hizo y así se quedaron. John saludó a Tomoyo, pero ella no se lo devolvió por que estaba ocupada grabando el momento tan tierno entre Sakura y Li, es más ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del saludo.

-"Sakura, Shaoran- dijo John- es mejor que no se tarden por que llegaremos tarde"-. Los dos tórtolos se separaron y emprendieron su camino junto con Tomoyo y John.

En el descanso Sakura le contó a Li lo que sucedió después de que él se había ido a ser golpeado. Le dijo lo enfadada que estaba y que todavía lo esta. En cierto momento estuvo a punto de dejar escapar el secreto de la Cartas Sakura enfrente de John y por un instante Tomoyo pareció estar celosa de su amiga cuando le contó que se estaba alojando en casa de John hasta que Toya aceptara que ella no era una niña y que no debía involucrarse en su vida privada, pero, luego recordó que ella es novia de Shaoran por lo cual no había por que preocuparse. Durante los siguientes bloques de clases se había filtrado el rumor de que el hermano mayor de Sakura había golpeado a Li, algo que hizo que muchas de las admiradoras de Shaoran tuvieran la esperanza de que pudiese dejar a Sakura por lo sucedido. -"Por suerte aun no se sabe que vivo con John- dijo Sakura a Tomoyo en medio de la clase de Ciencias- ¿te imaginas que pasaría si se enteraran de eso?"-.

Sakura y John, después haber salido de la preparatoria y haber ido a la mansión para recoger unos libros ambos emprendieron su camino a casa de Tomoyo, después media hora habían llegado a casa de su amiga. Entraron. Tomoyo los recibió y no estaba sola, Rica y Shijaru estaban con ella, Li que también iba a ir no había llegado todavía, pero como solo faltaba uno decidieron que era mejor comenzar a trabajar. Li tardo un poco en ponerse al ritmo de los demás, el día siguiente tendrían que entregar un trabajo de química y debían de exponerlo para colmo de males Sakura no lograba recordar algunas palabras de la parte que le toco para exponer, pero, finalmente con algo de ayuda de sus amigos Sakura pudo aprenderse esas palabras que se le dificultaban mucho.

Cuando habían terminado decidieron que seria bueno poder practicar un poco, y como los iban a juzgar por su forma de exponer Tomoyo le pidió de favor a su madre de que actuase como juez para saber como lo estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba a la madre de Tomoyo era hablar con John que en ese momento mantenía un conversación con Rica , pero debido a esto no pudo hacerlo y luego comenzó la exposición: Li que era el primero lo hizo bien, luego le toco a Shijaru que cuando le faltaba poco para terminar se le olvido lo que tenia que decir. Le toco a Tomoyo que también lo hizo bien. Luego a John que lo hizo perfectamente según la madre de Tomoyo este le dio las gracias. Sakura también los hizo bien pero necesitaba mejorar su tono de voz que hacia notar con mucha claridad que estaba nerviosa.

Cuando el grupo de jóvenes termino su trabajo uno a uno se fueron yendo, primero se fue Shijaru que inmediatamente después tenia practica de piano. Luego una hora después de fue Rica en compañía de John. Esto puso a Tomoyo muy triste ya que ella quería que se quedara mucho más tiempo.

Sakura y los demás se quedaron hablando sobre quien pudiese ser la encarnación de Steban. Ya estaba claro que debía ser su encarnación quien los atacaba por que para este tiempo aunque él siguiese con vida sería imposible que pudiese atacarlos debido a su edad. –"No creo que lo conozcamos- dijo Li- por que si fuese así hubiésemos podido sentir su presencia"-.-"No lo creo así- le contradijo Tomoyo- recuerden cuando el joven Giraguisawa nos atacaba siempre lo teníamos cerca pero ustedes nunca pudieron sentir su presencia"- Sakura le dio la razón a Tomoyo. Después de varios minutos de charla comenzó a hacerse se noche por lo que Shaoran y Sakura debían irse y así lo hicieron.

Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta la casa de John. Ambos habían recorrido antes ese camino pero les parecía desconocido, no solo por que ahora Sakura viviera en la mansión Ishida sino por que nunca lo habían hecho con tanto silencio como aquella vez, parecían dos extraños caminando por el mismo sendero hacia el mismo lugar y diferentes destinos.

Habían llegado a casa de John y finalmente hablaron, esta vez no fue sobre los acontecimientos extraños o sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaban hablando sobre ellos sobre lo suyo sobre lo que podían ser más adelante en el futuro, eso hizo que Sakura y Li pudiesen ver que su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa y que no importase lo que sucediese siempre estarán unidos en los mejores y peores momentos. Se besaron como nunca y luego ambos se despidieron.

-"Buenas noches joven Sakura"- la saludo Henderson al entrar en la casa. –"Buenas noches Henderson- dijo-¿John se encuentra o no a llegado?"- pregunto Sakura.-"Pensé que vendría con usted señorita, pero veo que no es así- dijo preocupado Henderson- El joven amo es un poco rebelde aunque no lo parezca siempre le ha gustado hacer cosas que van contra las reglas y bueno aunque ya es mayor su madre le dijo muy claramente antes de él y yo llegáramos a Japón que no debía llegar después de las once de la noche y no me sorprendería que llegase muy pasada esa hora"-. Sakura se sorprendió en verdad siempre había pensado que John era el tipo de persona que nunca haría algo en contra de la reglas de algún lugar o que se comportase de manera desobediente, eso dejaba claro que nunca se debía juzgar a una persona por su apariencia.-"¿John hace eso muy seguido?, es decir, ¿se comporta de manera desobediente a menudo?- pregunto Sakura a Henderson.-"No- respondió el mayordomo- el no lo hace a menudo, solo lo hace cuando esta en cierto grado interesado por algo o alguien o cuando se siente aburrido de estar siempre haciendo lo mismo. Por otro lado el joven amo es bastante tranquilo bondadoso, amable y bastante agradable cualquiera pensaría que jamás seria capaz de hacer daño a alguien, pero, hay veces en que John puede comportarse de forma malvada por así decirlo, por ejemplo, si alguien lo insulta o dice cosas malas de él a sus espaldas eso no le importa ya que el joven John no le hace caso a lo que los demás piensan de él, pero si agreden a alguien importante para él ya sea un amigo o familiar en su presencia, él es capaz de llegar al extremo de golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda levantarse más, claro eso depende de la situación.- añadió rápidamente Henderson al ver la cara de espanto de Sakura- y además existe otra cualidad de John que lo hace muy especial y es cuando se propone hacer algo no lo deja hasta haber cumplido con ello"-. Terminó Henderson.

Sakura le dio las buenas noches a Henderson y subió a su habitación pensando en lo que dijo Henderson. No se podía creer e incluso imaginárselo que alguien como John pudiese ser desobediente, capaz de golpear a alguien hasta que no pueda más, "pero por otro lado" pensó Sakura "John también tiene su lado bueno y la verdad no me parece tan extraño que tuviese un lado malo, después de todo, todos lo tenemos y quien sabe tal vez de esa forma él puede ser más interesante y a la vez impredecible" (y si que lo es).

Llega otro hermoso día, Sakura que se había levantado temprano para evitar llegar tarde, baja las majestuosas escaleras de la mansión hacia la sala de la misma. Tal vez fue por que se levanto temprano o por que nunca en los dos días de su estancia había visto a la sala de la casa como esa vez pero los rayos de luz que penetraban por las ventanas daban un aspecto de tranquilidad y silencio al lugar era como si toda la casa estuviese colocada en lugar especifico para que crease por si misma ese efecto que como noto Sakura hacia olvidar todos tus problemas y te daba por así decirlo paz interior.

-"Buenos Días Sakura"- le dijo la voz de John cuando entró en la cocina. –"Buenos Días John- dijo- ¿Cuándo llegaste?"- pregunto. –"Cerca de las doce de la noche"- respondió mientras seguía leyendo el periódico de ese día lo cual lo hacia ver mucho más maduro de lo habitual–"¿Por qué?"- pregunto John. –"Es que como te fuiste de casa de Tomoyo antes que yo, pensé que tal vez serias el primero en llegar"- respondió Sakura mientras comía su desayuno y cuando vio a Henderson este le sonrió y Sakura también lo hizo comprendiendo lo que quiso decirle.

-"John ¿podría preguntarte algo?"- dijo Sakura a su amigo mientras iban de camino al lugar donde se encontrarían con Tomoyo y Shaoran.-"ya lo estas haciendo Sakura"- respondió. –"no es que me incumba pero, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer que llegaste tan tarde a la casa?"-.-"Bueno- respondió- como recordaras yo me fui de casa de Tomoyo en compaña de Rica- Sakura asintió- luego se eso dimos un paseo por la ciudad y nos divertimos un poco- John se detuvo y luego continuo- ya se había hecho de noche cuando la acompañe hasta su casa aun así eran solo las siete de la noche y ella me invito a pasar, sus padres estaban de viaje por lo que no estaban en casa y decidí hacerle algo de compañía así que entré- se detuvo de nuevo y continuo- tomamos té y luego a las nueve nos pusimos a ver una película y ..."-.-"Espera un momento- lo interrumpió Sakura- la ultima vez que fui a casa de Rica no recuerdo haber visto un televisor en la sala- John asintió- ¿entonces fueron al cine?"- pregunto Sakura.-"No- respondió John- Para cuando la película había comenzado estábamos en su habitación y después de terminada la película regrese a casa"-. Sakura se detuvo al instante pero John siguió caminando.-"Espera un momento John"- Dijo y corrió para alcanzarlo. –"Quiero que me expliques que sucedió, ¿por que estabas en su habitación?"-.-"Ya te lo dije sus padres no estaban decidí hacerle compañía, entonces ella me invito a ver su casa yo acepte, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?"-.-"Ah era eso- dijo Sakura- me preocupe por nada"-.-"¿Qué pensabas que sucedió Sakura?"- le pregunto John pero ella no le respondió por que ya habían llegado a el lugar de reunión acostumbrado donde todos se dieron lo buenos días y se fueron directo a la preparatoria.

Ya en la preparatoria comenzaron a prepararse para llevar a cabo la exposición de Química para ese día. Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar de su salón por lo cual practicaron un poco y unos minutos más tarde comenzó a llegar el resto de la clase. –"buenos Días"- dijo Shijaru acercándose a Sakura y a los demás.-"Buenos días"- Dijeron todos al unísono. Un momento después llego Rica y cuando lo hizo John fue el primero en saludarla y lo hizo antes de que se acercara a donde estaban él y los demás. Unos minutos después llegó el profesor de Matemática lo cual hizo callar al instante el bullicio de la clase.

En el descanso como de costumbre todos se reunieron para almorzar, todos excepto John y Shaoran. Sakura saco de su mochila el almuerzo que le había preparado Herdenson en la mañana antes de que se levantara lo abrió y luego lo probo tenia un excelente sabor exactamente le mismo que tubo la cena que le preparo cuando se quedo a comer en casa de John.

El tiempo pasó a gran velocidad después de ese descanso en la preparatoria que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas muy agitadas para Sakura y los demás ya que al parecer John decidió causarles la mayor cantidad de problemas que le fueran posibles desde árboles vivientes hasta casas llenas de fantasmas algo que no le hizo nada de gracia a Sakura, lo que trajo como consecuencia la creación de nuevas cartas tanto para Li como para Sakura, durante esas dos semanas Li creó 7 cartas nuevas y Sakura creo 4 lo que hizo que tuviese que crear un nuevo libro de cartas para guardar las nuevas.

-"Te ves agotada Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?"- le pregunto John el miércoles por la mañana a Sakura. –"Si es que no he podido dormir bien eso es todo"- mintió Sakura a John. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la preparatoria y antes de salir John se detuvo. "¿Qué es esta presencia?" se dijo a si mismo y luego miro hacia el techo de la mansión y como no había nadie siguió adelante pero cuando cruzo el garaje de la mansión una sombra se paró en el techo de su casa y luego desapareció.

Ya en la preparatoria, al terminar el primer bloque, Shaoran y John fueron a comer en la cafetería, Henderson no le había preparado un almuerzo a él, parecía querer mucho mas a Sakura.

Ambos estuvieron hablando sobre lo sucedido con el hermano de Sakura, cuando en cierto momento de la conversación alguien se les acerco.-"Buenos Días Jóvenes"-. Dijo amablemente el director Kenzuke Hinomori a los jóvenes.-"Buenos Días"-. Dijo Shaoran y John al unísono a la vez que se levantaban y hacían una pequeña reverencia.-"Joven Ishida- dijo el director, el chico lo miro- me gustaría hablar con usted, después de terminadas las clases de hoy, lo esperare en mi oficina, esta en la ala Este cerca de la enfermería"-. Dijo el director y sin nada mas que decir se fue caminando, sin darle tiempo a John para que le preguntara el por que lo había llamado.

La campana había sonado y al llegar a su aula, John le contó lo sucedido a Sakura y Tomoyo que no dejaron de preguntarle el si había hecho algo mal, pero el mas grande temor de ellos, era que tal vez de alguna forma se había enterado de que él y Sakura estaban viviendo juntos, pero Tomoyo descartó esa idea ya que si fuese por eso el director habría tenido que llamar a Sakura junto con John, pero ella no recibió ningún tipo de notificación.

Las clases habían terminado finalmente, John les pidió a sus amigos que por favor siguieran sin él lo más probable sería que se tardaría un largo tiempo hablando con el director, y por ello los tres amigos se fueron sin él.

Al llegar a la oficina, se detuvo, era extraño, podía sentir una pequeña presencia. Abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró con un pasillo largo, no había ventanas, el lugar estaba iluminado con unas velas que flotaban a cada lado de las paredes.-"Extraño lugar, para un oficina, deberías re-decorar un poco- dijo John que junto su dedo índice y medio, cerrando a la vez lo ojos- Muéstrate"-. Dijo el en voz alta, luego casi de inmediato el pasillo se desvaneció por completo y mostró una oficina grande, había una gran cantidad de libros, algunas pequeñas esculturas y al final un escritorio de madera, detrás del cual se encontraba la persona que él estaba buscando.

.-"Bienvenido-. Dijo el directo a John de forma amable- tome asiento joven Ishida"-.-"Prefiero estar de pie- respondió él- ¿seria tan amable de notificarme el por que de mi presencia en su oficina?"-. Pregunto John.-"Muy directo en verdad- dijo él director con una ligera sonrisa – se muy bien que eres un mago, y la escena de hace un momento lo demuestra- el director se detuvo un momento a ver si John replicaba algo pero como no lo hizo continúo – ¿Por qué haz venido a este lugar?, ¿Qué es lo quieres lograr al causarle tantos problemas a tus compañeros?"-. Pregunto el director.-"Eso es algo que solo me incube a mi director, lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia"-. Respondió John fríamente.-"Respuesta equivocada- dijo el director- tendrás que decírmelo Ishida, si no quieres que lo averigüé por otros medios y mas vale que me creas cuando digo que no te van a agradan en lo absoluto"-.-"Que pensaría el consejo escolar si supieran que el director del instituto amenaza con torturar a sus estudiantes"-. Dijo John, su voz no sonó a amenaza.-"Supongo que me expulsarían"-. Dijo el director.-"Esta bien- dijo John- no se preocupe no diré nada, mientras usted no hable- dijo el joven- bien, si no tiene nada mas que decir me retirare, ahí cosas de las cuales debo encargarme"-. Dijo John que hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse cuando de improviso una bola de energía lo ataco por detrás, sin embargo, no logro alcanzarlo ya que se cubrió con un escudo mágico que detuvo la esfera y la destruyó.-"¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr con esa actitud?"-.pregunto John al director con una tranquilidad que asustaba.-"Ya te lo dije, hasta que no me digas lo que pretendes no te iras"-. Dijo el director Hinomori que se levanto de su sillón.-"Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo- dijo John- ¿por que un líder concilio esta tan interesado en saber lo que un mago como yo pueda hacer?, no creo que Sakura y los demás tengan ningún tipo de relación con usted, así que ¿Por qué preocuparse por ellos?"-. Pregunto John.-"No es que me preocupe por lo que les pase- respondió el director – es solo que no puedo permitir que hagas de las tuyas"-.-"Te refieres a esto"-. Dijo John que chasqueó sus dedos, al hacerlo una especie de portal de abrió donde de podía ver el parque pingüino, la imagen recorrió entre una gran cantidad de personas hasta que se detuvo en Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Kenzuke observaba aún sin saber que era lo que pretendía hacer John, entonces como respuesta a su pregunta, John chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y un a ráfaga de rayos comenzó a caer sobre ellos, los tres esquivaban los rayos pero lo peor era que esos rayos no solo atacaban a Sakura y los demás también estaban cayendo donde se encontraban personas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que sucedía.

John cayó de espaldas al recibir el ataque del director, no estaba lastimado solo un poco aturdido.-"Entonces estamos de acuerdo"-. Dijo el chico que se levantó del suelo, miró al director con una gran sonrisa, entonces la habitación desapareció...

Continuara...

Comentarios: 


	8. Duelo de Jefes

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

8-. Duelo de Jefes

-"¿Donde estamos?"- pregunto el director a John.-"Este es un lugar al que solo yo puedo entrar un lugar que uso para practicar mis conjuros y para utilizar mis cartas sin ningún tipo de restricción, estamos en una dimensión alterna a nuestro mundo, pienso que este será el lugar perfecto para nuestra batalla así que comencemos director"-. Dijo John que metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco un pequeña llave que luego se transformo en espada al decir la ya conocida palabra "Libérate". Y no solo su llave cambio sino que su vestimenta también lo hizo paso de ser el uniforme del colegio a ser una túnica negra y verde como la del directo solo que era diferente en su diseño.

El director levanto la mano y la tierra comenzó a temblar y de ella salieron dos serpientes gigantes de tierra la cuales atacaron a John el cual las esquivo usando la carta del vuelo.-"Tu y yo somos muy diferentes John- dijo el director- tu necesitas de tu cartas para usar hechizos mientras que yo no"- Ante estas palabras John solo sonrió y luego bajo a la tierra donde las dos serpientes comenzaron a acercársele por ambos lados por la izquierda y por la derecha. –"Distorsión"- grito justo cuando las dos serpientes estaban a un escaso metro de él y como sucedió con las cartas del agua y espada las dos serpientes fueron tragadas por él hoyo en el tiempo y el espacio hecho por el poder de la carta.-"Impresionante en verdad"- el dijo el director.-"Aun no se acaba director- dijo John - mire a su derecha"- el director lo hizo. Una de las serpientes venia hacia él pero como fue el creador de ella la destruyo sin embargo la segunda que venia por detrás de él si lo golpeo y luego de hacerlo desapareció.-"¿cómo es que el jefe de un concilio de magos no sabe que la carta de distorsión puede usarse para desaparecer cosas de un lugar y aparecerlas en otro según quiera su amo?"-. Dijo John que para ese momento tenia una expresión malvada en su rostro.

El director se levanto del suelo el ataque le había herido el brazo derecho pero aun podía continuar.-"No debí tomarte a la ligera"- admitió el director que ataco a John con una fuerte llamarada que este esquivo, sin embargo, fue golpeado por una esfera de luz que venia por su derecha la cual lo mando a volar veinte metros desde donde él estaba y no se detuvo allí por que el director comenzó a atacarlo con más de esas esferas y paro tan lejos que el director ya no pudo verlo.

John se levanto del suelo, estaba sangrando por la cabeza y le dolía el brazo izquierdo. –"Debo aceptarlo ese fue un ataque mucho más fuerte que el de las serpientes pero ahora me toca a mi: Tele transportación"- grito y apareció en el campo de batalla nuevamente. John levanto su espada a pesar de su brazo herido, y esta comenzó a brillar y golpeo con ella el suelo y este comenzó a desquebrajarse por una línea recta que iba hacia donde se encontraba el director pero se detuvo a los pies del mismo. Se hizo un silencio repentino el director no se movió ni un centímetro pero empezaba a preocuparse. John saco la espada del suelo y la hizo brillar de nuevo y esta vez no golpeo el suelo sino que hizo un golpe en el aire y el brillo de la espada se desprendió una fuerte onda, la cual se dirigía hacia el director, este salto hacia la izquierda para esquivarla y cuando su pies dieron de nuevo contra el suelo este se rompió debajo de él y libero otra onda de energía que logro golpearlo. El director cayó. –"¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder un simple mago?"- pregunto.-"¿un simple mago?"- respondió John.-"yo que soy el jefe de un concilio- dijo el director levantándose con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas recibidas por el ataque-¿cómo puedo ser derrotado por un simple mago como tu?, un mago de bajo rango"-.-"¿Entonces no lo sabe?"- pregunto John.-"¿Qué...?"-.-"Que yo también soy jefe de un concilio- respondió John- soy el jefe del Concilio de magos del Norte, ¿Qué acaso no lo sabias?"- pregunto John.-"No, no lo sabia- respondió el director- pero, eres apenas un adolescente, ¿Como un niño como tú, puede tener el suficiente poder para ser jefe de un concilio?-.pregunto el director.-"Eso es un secreto- dijo John - lo siento pero prometí no revelarlo a nadie por que puedo revelar su verdadera identidad- se hizo un silencio- no sabias que yo era Jefe de un Concilio entonces esta batalla fue injusta de mi parte por no haberte dicho así que no tendré por que eliminarte pero no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente, voy a tener que borrar tu memoria pero no te preocupes tan pronto termine con mis planes te la devolveré"- dijo John que levanto su brazo derecho hasta la altura del hombro y luego de la parte inferior de su mano apareció una esfera de luz y con ella apunto a el director Kensuke que seguía de pie mirando a John con ojos llenos de enfado y en ese momento utilizando lo ultimo de su energía levanto su báculo y lanzo a John un potente rayo de energía que lo golpeo y lo arrastro por el suelo a unos diez metros desde donde él estaba.-"Ahora que se que eres jefe de un concilio- dijo el director- no tengo por que preocuparme por el nivel de magia que utilice para derrotarte por que se que como buen jefe tu poder debe de ser enorme y podrás soportar esta batalla"-. John se levanta del suelo la herida en su cabeza se había hecho más grande y su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y además de dolía todo el cuerpo. –"¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!- grito John el cual tenia una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera- te dije que no te mataría ya que fue injusto de mi parte no haberte dicho que era El Jefe del Concilio de Magos del Norte, pensé dejarte con vida pero si memoria alguna de tu pasado, pero ahora ya no haré eso, te pondré a dormir para la eternidad"- termino John el cual estaba realmente enfadado con el director por su idiotez. John levanto su espada y esta comenzó a brillar una vez más pero no fue el brillo común de color blanco este brillo era sombrío.-"¡¡¡Inferno!!!"- grito John y golpeo el suelo con la espada y este se abrió por una grieta que se extendió hasta donde estaba el directo.-"Escudo de oscuridad"- dijo el director y un escudo protector lo rodeo.-"El escudo de la oscuridad no funcionara- dijo John- y menos con el actual estado de tu poder mágico es imposible que lo detengas"- dijo John que saco la espada del suelo y en ese momento una gran cantidad de energía de color rojo se libero del suelo y golpeo el director que aun mantenía el escudo de la oscuridad en funcionamiento pero poco a poco el conjuro de John hacia que el escudo del director se agrietara poco a poco hasta que finalmente se rompió y la energía restante del ataque lo golpeo. El directo cayo, seguía con vida pero demasiado débil para levantarse, ni siquiera podía hablar ese era su fin ya no había nada que pudiese salvarlo.-"Como dije antes, fue una estupidez el que hubieses tratado de atacarme con tu cuerpo en ese estado- dijo John- yo pensaba dejarte vivir el resto de tu vida pero ahora tendré que ponerte a dormir para toda la eternidad- John miro a el director a los ojos, el director comprendió entonces John no lo iba a matar pero tampoco lo iba a dejar vivir. John sonrió ante la cara de miedo del director, sus ojos era diferentes: eran fríos, no mostraban expresión ni emoción alguna. -"Bien es mejor que termine con esto"- dijo John, su voz era completamente diferente, luego levanto su mano en dirección al director y dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y al terminar el director se había desmayado.-"Lo siento mucho en verdad"- dijo John y luego junto con el director inconsciente desapareció.

La ambulancia había llegado a la escuela, la sub-directora tras tratar entrar en el despacho de director de la escuela lo encontró desmayado en su escritorio, al principio pensó que estaba dormido pero después de incansables intentos de despertarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Los directores no se podían explicar por que se había desmayado ya que estaba en perfecto estado físico.

-"¿John que te paso en la frente?"- le pregunto Sakura cuando estaban cenando.-"Me tropecé en uno de los escalones de la preparatoria eso es todo"- mintió el joven, "Si no hubiese agotado gran parte de poder en la pelea contra el director Hinomori hubiese podido curar mis heridas por completo, pero no, tenia que ponerme de tan mal humor y utilizar la hechizo infernó y además el dormir a el director no fue nada fácil, es un viejo pero tiene muchos poderes" se dijo a si mismo John mientras terminaba la cena.-"John- dijo Sakura a su amigo mientras iban de camino a la sala de la mansión- ¿sabes lo que le paso a el director Hinomori?, después de todo tu fuiste a verlo no es así?"- dijo Sakura que se había enterado por medio de Rica a quien se había encontrado en el parque de la ciudad.-"La verdad no lo se- mintió una vez más- todo ocurrió antes de que yo fuese a verlo y me lleve una sorpresa cuando me dijeron que estaba inconsciente, ahora nunca sabré por que me llamo"- mintió John que no parecía tener ningún remordimiento por lo que hizo. Cuando llegaron a la escalera John le dijo a Sakura que tenía que ir a la biblioteca así que ella subió sola las escaleras.

En la habitación de Sakura:

-"Finalmente llegas"- le dijo una voz conocida, Sakura asustada miro hacia donde provenía la voz. Era Kero. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio.-"No me asustes de esa forma Kero- le regaño Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿como me encontraste?"-.-"La cartas me dijeron donde estabas Sakura- respondió Kero- y además quería ver quien era el mocoso que te estaba dando hospedaje por que sea quien sea lo mantendré vigilado"-.-"No llames mocoso a John- lo reprendió Sakura- él es un muchacho bastante amable y gentil y nunca se atrevería a hacerme daño, aunque debo aceptar que tiene su lado malo pero aun así nunca se atrevería a dañarme"-. (Esto es para morirse de risa, ¿no lo creen así?, nn).-"Aunque tu lo digas no puedo confiar en ese tal John hasta que observe con mis propios ojos que no tiene ningún tipo de mal intención contra ti Sakura por lo que me quedare por un tiempo"-.-"Eso si que no Kero- dijo Sakura- John o el señor Henderson podrían descubrirte y si lo hacen que crees que les diria eh "él es Kero y es uno de los guardianes de las Cartas Sakura las cuales yo controlo por que soy capaz de usar magia así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie por que me meterías en muchos problemas", ¿crees en verdad que pueda decirle eso?"-. –"Quizás puedas hacerlo"- dijo Kero y después de esto los dos entraron en una discusión en voz baja para evitar que los escuchasen.

En la Biblioteca:

John entro en la biblioteca. La cual estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. El joven comenzó a buscar un libro por las estanterías de las paredes. Se detuvo frente a un libro de gran tamaño lo saco y se sentó en la mesa que estaba en el centro del gran cuarto y a la luz de una lámpara comenzó a leerlo, estaba lleno de jeroglíficos desde el comienzo hasta el final de cada pagina.-"¿Me pregunto cual es diagnostico que le dieron los doctores al director?"- se pregunto John a los cinco minutos.-"Nada en lo absoluto- respondió una voz – El hechizo de los muertos en vida hace que la persona duerma para toda la eternidad ¿pensé que lo sabia, amo?"- John miro hacia donde provenía la voz. Dos ojos amarillos lo miraban desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca.-"¿Qué haces en aquel lugar? Acércate"- dijo John a aquellos ojos que salieron de las sombras y mostrando a la luz de luna a un gran jaguar negro como la noche, que llevaba en su frente una gema dorada. De su espalda salían dos grandes alas de color azul profundo. Al igual que Kerberos y Spinel Sun que son unos de los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol, respectivamente, aquella criatura era uno de los guardianes de John.-"¿Qué haces aquí en Japón Thunder Tiger?- pregunto John- pensé que estabas ayudando a mi padre a traducir las escrituras encontradas en el templo que encontró en India"-.-"Así es, pero el señor Michael y yo terminamos rápidamente con los escritos ya que la gran parte de ellos estaban en una lengua que para mi era facil de entender"-.-"Ya veo- dijo John- supongo que te quedaras aquí ¿no es cierto?"-.-"Eso si usted lo permite amo"-.-"No me digas Amo, dime John Thunder Tiger, la palabra amo no me agrada mucho ¿por que no puedes ser como Dark Moon?, ella nunca me ha dicho amo"-.-"Eso es por que usted es demasiado complaciente con esa chica"-.-"¿Qué contigo no lo soy Thunder Tiger?"- pregunto John.-"Sí, pero..."- respondió-"Entonces no hay razón para que no me puedas llamar por nombre o ¿si la hay?"- le interrumpió John.-"No Amo, digo John"- respondió Thunder Tigre-"De acuerdo amigo llámame como te plazca"-.-"Bien- dijo la criatura- Al parecer Kerberos el Guardian de las cartas Sakura esta aquí"-.-"Si, lo se- dijo John- es mejor que adoptes tu forma falsa para andar por la mansión por que si llegase a verte Henderson o Sakura me meterías en muchos problemas y si te sientes aburrido aquí hay una gran cantidad de libros que podrían interesarte, dime ¿aun disfrutas leer tanto como antes?"- pregunto John-"Por supuesto amo- respondió- no soy como otras personas a quienes solo les gusta divertirse y la salir de compras con las amistades"- Thunder Tiger miro la luna por la ventana y John ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Después de mantener una agradable conversación John se retiro de la biblioteca y fue hacia su habitación donde se durmió.

El día siguiente comenzó como cualquier otro, a excepción de que cuando llegaron a la preparatoria Sakura y los demás no pudieron entrar debido a que estaba cerrada y según un letrero que había en la entrada no habría clases hasta que el director despertase o se eligiera un suplente para el puesto mientras él se recuperaba, así que gracias a esa noticia Sakura y los demás se pusieron de acuerdo para verse más tarde en el parque para un pequeño día de campo.

-"No Kero no puedes acompañarme"- dijo Sakura a su guardián que después de tanto discutir pudo quedarse en la mansión con la condición de que no saliese de la habitación mientras Sakura no estuviese en casa.-"Pero, ¿por qué Sakura?"-.-"Por que si vas tendrías que actuar como muñeco y no podrías comer absolutamente nada, ¿por que no sales al jardín de la mansión allí podrás hacer lo que quieras?"- dijo Sakura y sin poder hacer nada Kero acepto y luego de tomar unas golosinas que Sakura le había dado salió por la ventana y fue al gran jardín de John en la parte de atrás de la mansión un lugar que Sakura no había ido a ver en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí.

John y Sakura salieron de la mansión aproximadamente a las doce del mediodía hacia el parque. "Hace mucho tiempo que no voy de día de campo con todos los demás"- comento Sakura a John durante el camino.-"¿y eso por que?"-.-"es que con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambian John y lo que hacíamos de niños ya no hacemos de grandes ¿no lo crees así?"-.-"Muy buena reflexión amiga- dijo John- y si tienes razón, pero no para todos eso se cumple ya que yo conozco a algunas personas que hacen lo que hacían cuando eran niños y son personas mayores"- dijo John y después de esto siguieron su camino hasta el parque donde estaban los demás esperándolos cuando llegaron buscaron un buen lugar para sentarse y hablar un poco. Sakura se sentó entre Shaoran y Tomoyo, la segunda estaba feliz ya que Ishida se había sentado a su lado y ambos entablaron un conversación y luego de un momento todos comenzaron a recordar la ultima vez que habían ido de día de campo claro todos a excepción de John el cual estaba muy interesado en la historias sobre la niñez de sus amigos y estaba especialmente interesado en la de Sakura.

-"Oye John"- dijo Shijaru al joven.-"¿Qué sucede Shijaru?"- dijo John que en el transcurso de esas dos semanas le había agarrado confianza a la joven.-"¿Tu hacías días de campo con tu amigos aya en Francia?"-.-"Por supuesto, pero eran muy pocas las veces en la cuales podía asistir a ellos"-.-"¿Y por que?"- volvió a preguntar.-"Simplemente por que desde muy joven había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo de mi padre"-.-"Con el trabajo de tu padre, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso John?"-.-"Lo que pasa es que desde muy joven mi padre me enseño a traducir escritos y además tenia clases particulares de esgrima, piano, artes marciales entre otras, es por eso que tenia muy poco tiempo para asistir a esos días de campos pero cuando podía nos divertíamos mucho"-.-"Ya veo- dijo Shijaru- Tal vez te parezca muy personal esta pregunta pero si lo deseas no tienes que responderme, ¿Tienes novia allá en Francia?"- pregunto la joven. Nadie se esperaba que le hiciera una pregunta así, todos se quedaron mirando a John esperando una respuesta.-"No"–respondió John que se había puesto rojo. Después de eso todos comenzaron a comer, mientras conversaban sobre a causa de que el director de la preparatoria estuviese incapacitado una conversación en la que John no participo demasiado ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia una árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del parque el cual parecía no haber florecido en todo lo que llevaba de vida.-"Ese árbol es muy especial"- le dijo Rica, John la miro.-"¿Por qué es tan especial Rica?"- pregunto John.-"Es que ese árbol florece en verano en vez de en primavera, es muy extraño y es por eso que es tan especial"- respondió Rica.-"ya veo"- dijo John.-"Es cierto- dijo Rica, John la miro nuevamente- aun no te he dado las gracias"-.-"¿Por que?"- pregunto John extrañado.-"Por lo de la otra noche- respondió Rica- te agradezco mucho que me hallas acompañado"- dijo Rica que se había puesto algo roja.-"No tienes nada que agradecer Rica"- dijo John que también se había puesto rojo.-"Si hay algo que puedo hacer para agradecerte solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?"-.-"Bien- dijo John- entonces que te parece si..."- John se detuvo su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, todos guardaron silencio por un momento.-"Si- dijo John- ah hola Henderson, ¿sucede algo?... ya veo... bien... de acuerdo voy para allá... si adiós"-.-"Lo siento chicos tengo que irme"-.-"¿Sucedió algo John"- pregunto Sakura.-"No, no sucede nada Sakura no te preocupes. Bueno debo irme nos vemos después"- todos lo despidieron y se el joven se fue.

Sakura, después de haberse ido en compañía de Tomoyo y Shaoran del parque pingüino, emprendió su camino hacia la casa de John. Le preocupada la razón por la que se había ido.

Después de tanto el trío de jóvenes llego a casa de John, Sakura le dijo a Shaoran y a Tomoyo que podían entrar, así lo hicieron. -"John- dijo Sakura- ¿estas aquí?"-.-"Si- respondió John que había salido de la cocina- ¿sucede algo Sakura?, vaya pero si Shaoran y Tomoyo también vinieron, ¿también cenaran con nosotros?"-. Shaoran y Tomoyo asintieron.-"John, ¿por qué fue que tuviste que irte tan pronto del parque sucedió algo?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Si pero no es nada importante, no tienes por que preocuparte, siéntense en un momento la cena estará lista"-.-"Ya veo- dijo Sakura, pero ¿donde esta Henderson?"-.-"Ese fue el asunto por el que me fui- respondió John- veras mi madre llamo y le pidió a Henderson que regresara lo más rápido que pudiese. Henderson me llamo para preguntarse si estaba bien le dije que si pero decidí venir para hablar con mi madre y saber si sucedía algo malo así que después de hablar tanto le dije a Henderson que podía irse ya que era una situación muy especial para ella. Umm... ¿Sakura por que no vienes a ayudarme un poco con esto, por favor?"-.-"Claro- respondió- ¿qué puedo hacer?"-.-"Pon la mesa, que la comida ya esta lista, ¿Shaoran, Tomoyo por que no van y se sientan de una vez?, prepare mucha comida. Estoy seguro que será suficiente para cuatro"-.-"De acuerdo"- dijeron al unísono.

Un momento después John y Sakura trajeron la comida mientras Shaoran y Tomoyo conversaban.

Los cuatro comieron tranquilamente mientras que John les explicaba con más detalles la razón de que Henderson regreso a Francia: La madre y el padre de John salieron de viaje para sus primeras vacaciones juntos y como iban a ir ellos solos Henderson tuvo que regresar para cuidar de la hermana menor de John.

Después de la cena Sakura le mostró a Tomoyo y a Shaoran el cuarto donde ella dormía ambos estaban impresionados no por el tamaño sino que era muy lujoso y hermoso sobre todo esa noche ya que había Luna llena y la luz de la misma penetraba por todo el cuarto, una vez más Sakura tuvo a sensación de que la casa de John estaba colocada estratégicamente para darle una iluminación natural.

Un momento después Li y Tomoyo se fueron de la casa de John. Sakura ayudo a John a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos y luego de eso ambos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios se dieron la buenas noches y cayeron en un sueño profundo...

Continuara...


	9. Un Dia Lleno de Sorpresas

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

9-. Un día lleno de sorpresas

Domingo en la mañana, Sakura se levanta temprano a pesar de que ese día no tenía clase, se cambia la pijama y luego baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina donde John estaba cocinando algo.-"Buenos días"-dijo Sakura que como siempre estaba muy animada.-"Buenos días- dijo John - hoy estas de muy buen humor"-.-"es que hoy iremos a la piscina cubierta ¿recuerdas?"- dijo Sakura que se sentó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, ya que solo iban a comer ellos dos no había razón para usar la mesa del comedor.-"Es cierto- dijo John- se me había olvidado"-. Admitió.-"Es normal que se haya olvidado ya que últimamente has tenido mucho que hacer como el encargado de la obra del salón para el festival de la preparatoria que será en dos semanas ¿o no?"- pregunto Sakura. -"Por favor no me lo recuerdes Sakura- dijo John- no entiendo por que el profesor tenia que elegirme a mi como el encargado de tal evento si llegué hace solo un mes-"Bueno, creo que es por que eres el que tiene mayor promedio en el salón ¿o no?"-.-"Tal vez amiga- respondió John- pero creo que es por que no ha podido reprobarme en ninguno de sus tontos exámenes de ingles desde que llegué a Japón y nunca lo hará, supongo que debe ser un especie de venganza o algo por el estilo"- dijo John que se estaba enfadando.-"¿Y ya sabes que obra vamos a hacer John?"-pregunto Sakura.-"La verdad aun no, pero tengo pensado que seria mejor que cada uno diera su opinión sobre que obra podríamos realizar y elegir por medio de una votación la mejor de todas, ¿qué te parece?"-.-"es buena idea pero deberías tener una obra ya elegida en caso de que halla un desacuerdo en salón por que no quieren esa obra sino la que ellos pidieron"- opino Sakura.-"Por eso no te preocupes en caso de un problema así ya elegí una"- admitió John.-"Así, ¿y cual es?, vamos John dímelo"-.-"De acuerdo, es Blanca nieves y los siete enanos"- Sakura se que quedo con la boca abierta y muy sorprendida-"Vaya es una obra interesante creo"-.-"Vamos en verdad no habrás creído eso ¿o si?"-.-"Entonces era un broma"- dijo Sakura.-"Que en realidad te lo creíste- dijo John que estaba aguantando la risa- por supuesto que era una broma Sakura la obra que elegí no es esa, la obra que tengo pensado que podríamos presentar seria "La Bella Durmiente", ¿qué te parece?, y ya que tu y Shaoran son novios podrían ser el príncipe y la princesa respectivamente"- Sakura se sonrojo la verdad no esperaba que John dijera eso.-"Espera en verdad no pensaras ponernos a mi y a Shaoran como la princesa y el príncipe verdad"-.-"Claro que no- dijo John Sakura se sintió aliviada- hable con Tomoyo y ella me dijo que tu actuabas muy bien como príncipe así que eso serás"-.-"Es una broma ¿no es cierto?"- dijo esperanzada Sakura.-"Claro que no"-.-"No crees que seria mejor elegir los papeles por medio de un concurso o algo parecido en ves de hacerlo solo por selección ya quede esa no es una forma justa"-.-"Por supuesto que lo haré de esa forma Sakura, ¿qué pensabas?"-dijo John lo que dejo a Sakura desconcertada.-"Todo esto es un broma ¿o no John?"- pregunto Sakura que comenzaba a enfadarse.-"Acertaste"- respondió John con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que por alguna razón a Sakura le hizo recordar a su hermano Toya cuando la molestaba.-"Bueno ya que desayunamos Sakura, ¿qué tal un partido de Tenis?"-. Sugirió John.-"De acuerdo y esta vez seré yo quien gane"-. Dijo Sakura que había sacado de su mente a su hermano Toya-"Ya lo veremos"- dijo John.

Ambos se pusieron una ropa más cómoda para jugar al Tenis, John fue a la cocina por una jarra de agua fría y dos vasos mientras Sakura fue a buscar las raquetas y unas cuantas pelotas para jugar, luego ambos se reunieron en el patio de la mansión, fueron a la cancha de tenis y comenzaron su partido.

Una hora después Sakura y John seguían jugando su partido el cual parecía no tener fin, era el ultimo set y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder estaban empatados a 40, y ninguno obtenía el Adventage (Adv.) hasta que Sakura finalmente con un tiro que engaño a John lo obtuvo y ahora solo tenia que anotar otro más para ganar.-"Espléndido tiro Sakura"- dijo John.-"Gracias"-.-"Pero como dicen: El Show debe continuar y aquí te va este saque"- dijo John que lanzo la pelota al aire muy por sobre él y luego salto y le dio con gran fuerza, la pelota reboto muy cerca de Sakura, sin embargo, ella logro golpearla de regreso hacia donde John se encontraba entonces él se la regreso por el lado contrario a donde Sakura estaba y ella no puedo alcanzarla y fue un Deuce por lo que tendría que volver anotar otro punto para obtener la ventaja y otro para lograr un ganar, pero, el juego no se completo ya que alguien toco el timbre.-"¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?, espera aquí Sakura iré a ver"- dijo John que agarro un toalla y seco el sudor de la cara.-"Bien"- dijo Sakura que tomo un gran vaso de agua fría.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.-"Un momento por favor"- dijo John que ya estaba en frente de la puerta principal, quito el seguro de la puerta y luego la abrió, eran Tomoyo y Shaoran.-"Buenos días"- dijeron ambos al unísono.-"Buenos Días- dijo John- ¿que hacen aquí tan temprano?"-pregunto John.-"¿Temprano?-dijo Tomoyo- John son las once de la mañana, ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?"-.-"En serio es tan tarde- dijo John- vaya no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, bueno, pasen adelante"-.-"¿John donde esta Sakura?"-pregunto Li.-"esta en el patio, estábamos jugando tenis cuando ustedes llamaron a la puerta, creo que nos divertimos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo"-.-"¿En serio y quien gano?"-.-"Todavía no hemos terminado, estamos empatados"- dijo John mientras iban camino al patio de la casa.

-"Buenos Días, Sakura"- dijo Tomoyo, Sakura sonrió al verla.-"Buenos Días Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- ¿qué hacen por aquí tan temprano?"-. Pregunto Sakura, Tomoyo se rió.-"¿sucede algo Tomoyo?, ¿por qué te ríes?"-.-"Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo- es que John me hizo la misma pregunta hace un momento, y si miras tu reloj veras por que me rió"- dijo Tomoyo y Sakura lo hizo.-"Vaya- dijo- en serio es tan tarde, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, en medía hora debemos reunirnos con Shijaru y los demás en la piscina cubierta, es mejor que vaya a cambiarme, ah..., es cierto buenos días Shaoran"-. Dijo Sakura que le un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a cambiar.-"Oye John, ¿Tu no iras a cambiarte?"-.-"Si, pero tengo que recoger esto"-.-"Déjame ayudarte con eso"- dijo Tomoyo.-"Bien, por favor lleva esto a la cocina yo guardare esto, oye Shaoran por que no esperas a Sakura en la sala"-.-"Bien"- respondió Li un poco seco.

-"¿A dónde vas Sakura?"- pregunto Kero a su ama mientras esta preparaba un pequeño bolso.-"Iré a la piscina cubierta con mis amigos"-.-"Es verdad, vi por televisión que ahí vendían un sabroso pai de manzana, ¿puedo ir contigo?"-.-"No, Kero no puedes la ultima ves que fuiste conmigo a la piscina tuve muchos problemas"-.-"Vamos no seas así Sakurita déjame ir contigo ¿si?"- insistió Kero.-"No Kero lo siento pero no puedes ir, pero esta bien, si tengo la oportunidad te traeré un pedazo de ese pai de manzana, ¿bien?"-.-"Esta bien, me quedare pero recuerda que debes traerme aunque sea un poco"-.-"Bueno debo bajar, no hagas nada malo mientras no estoy adiós Kero"-. Sakura bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión y vio a Li y a Tomoyo parado en al chimenea junto a viendo las fotografías en la repisa de la misma.-"Sakura, ¿ya estas lista?"- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.-"Si, ¿y John?"-.-"Se fue a cambiar después de que termino de guardar todo- dijo Tomoyo- Sakura, ¿tu sabes quien es esta niña?"- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga y le paso la fotografía, la misma fotografía que ella agarro la primera noche que se quedo a vivir con John.-"¿Recuerdas que el lunes John nos dijo que Herdenson se había ido por que su hermana estaba sola es casa?"-.-"Si- respondió Tomoyo- entonces ¿ella es la hermana de John?"- pregunto y Sakura asintió.-"Su nombre es Karin Ishida"- dijo John desde la escalera. Ya estaba listo para salir.-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?".-"Acabo de bajar"-.-"Siento haber tomado la fotografía sin tu permiso John"- se disculpo Tomoyo .-"no te preocupes Tomoyo esta bien"-.-"Así que ella es tu hermana"- dijo Tomoyo.-"Así es"-.-"Déjame decirte que es una niña muy linda en verdad"- dijo Tomoyo.-"Pero no tanto como tu amiga"- dijo John lo que hizo que Tomoyo se pusiera realmente roja, (¿Pueden creer que John dijera eso?, tal vez halla futuro entre ellos dos aunque no aseguro nada en lo absoluto, nn).-"Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde"- dijo Sakura y luego todos salieron camino hacia la piscina cubierta (si es que así se llama por que la verdad no lo se, nn).

Una vez que llegaron, John estaba un poco sorprendido por la inmensidad de la estructura, pero no parecía emocionado. Entraron en el edificio y ahí les colocaron las bandas de colores en las muñecas luego pudieron irse a cambiar y finalmente disfrutar de la piscina.-"¿Dónde estarán Shijaru y los demás?"- se pregunto Sakura una vez que salieron a la piscina.-"!!!Sakura, Tomoyo, por aquí¡¡¡"- les grito Shijaru quien estaba acompañada de Rica y de Yamazaki.-"Sentimos la tardanza pero es que el tiempo se nos fue volando"- dijo Sakura.-"No importa nosotros también acabamos de llegar"- dijo Shijaru.

Después de saludos y más saludos todos comenzaron a nadar, divertirse y en un momento John y Shaoran hicieron una competencia de natación donde ninguno de los dos ganó debido a que fue un empate, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para comer algo en cafetería y una vez allí probar el pai de manzana del que tanto se hablaba, debido a que eran muchos tuvieron que colocar unas dos mesas para comer todos juntos.

Todos se levantaron después de un momento de charla y fueron a pedir lo que querían, ya que como recordaran las cintas traían un numero para saber cuanto gastaste durante tu estancia así que era imposible que uno se levantara a pedir lo que todos querían sin terminar llamando a todos.

La sorpresa fue grande el pai de manzana se vendía por trozos y cada uno tenia un precio algo elevado, así que como ninguno tenia para pedir tal pai solo pidieron unas bebidas y algo de helado, después de ordenar se sentaron nuevamente cuando trajeron su orden Sakura evito la mirada del mesonero, se trataba de su hermano. Pero este no la miraba a ella ni tampoco a Shaoran sino que mantuvo su mirada en John quien hablaba con Yamasaki el cual le contaba una de sus historias que el otro joven no se trago, sino que le respondió con otra historia que por supuesto era un mentira. Cuando Toya se fue a buscar el resto de los pedidos John le lanzo una mirada fría y suspicaz, después, siguieron hablando, y un momento después trajeron el resto de la orden solo que no fue Toya sino Yukito el que la trajo esto puso de muy buen humor a Sakura.-"Buenas tardes Yukito"- dijo la joven.-"Buenas tardes Sakura, ¿vinieron a divertirse un poco?"- pregunto el joven y Sakura asintió.-"En un momento le traigo el Pai de manzana que ordenaron".-"Nosotros no ordenamos el pai de manzana, ¿cierto chicos?"- pregunto Sakura al grupo y todos negaron con la cabeza a excepción de...-"yo fui el que lo pidió Sakura"- respondió John.-"Ya veo- dijo Sakura- en realidad creo que serias el único que traería el dinero suficiente para comprar ese Pai"-. Dijo Sakura y John solo le dirigió una sonrisa.-"es un poco caro pero el pai es delicioso se los aseguro"- dijo Yukito que luego se fue a buscar el Pai. Un momento después Yukito trajo siete platos con pai de manzana, al parecer John había pedido para todos.-"John no tenias por que haber comprado todo este Pai solo por que nosotros no pudimos compranlo"-. dijo Shijaru.-"No te preocupes, esta bien, no se si lo sabes pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero y además es mejor que ustedes mismos sean los que prueben el pai para saber si en verdad es delicioso a esperar a que yo se los dijera"- respondió John dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.-"Muchas gracias"- dijo Shijaru y luego los demás también le dieron las gracias al joven.

"¿Oigan saben lo que escuche este viernes?"- dijo Yamazaki., y como es natural todos negaron.-"Anteayer, tuve que regresar a la preparatoria por la tarde ya que había dejado unos de mis libros en el aula de clases y escuche decir a una alumnas de nuestro mismos grado que al parecer tu Sakura y tu John están viviendo juntos- Sakura se atraganto con un trozo de pai que por cierto estaba delicioso, y con ayuda de Tomoyo lo pudo pasar, por otro lado John solo miro hacia donde se encontraba la piscina- ¿verdad que es gracioso?"- pregunto Yamasaki y solo Li, Tomoyo, John y Sakura no asintieron.-"Oigan ¿por que no se ríen?- pregunto Shijaru – "¿que acaso es cierto Sakura, John?"-. Sakura y John se miraron no sabían que responder así que solo les quedaba decir la verdad.-"Si, es cierto que John y yo vivimos juntos- dijo Sakura- pero no es lo que ustedes piensan es que bueno..."- Sakura tomo aire y luego le contó a Shijaru, Yamazaki y a Rica lo que sucedió entre Li y Toya hasta que finalmente ellos comprendieron la razón por la cual Sakura y John están viviendo juntos.-"¿Por qué nunca no los dijeron?"- pregunto Shijaru.-"Bueno es que nos pareció un poco vergonzoso y bueno simplemente no queríamos que nadie más se enterara"- respondió Sakura.-"Y además si algún profesor se llegaba a enterar podríamos tener problemas en la preparatoria, ya que, no creo que permitan que dos estudiantes de preparatoria que no tienen ningún parentesco familiar se les permitiera vivir juntos, ¿o si?"- dijo John.-"Bueno ahora que los dices eso es cierto no creo que permitan eso, pero no se preocupen Sakura y John nosotros guardaremos el secreto y además ustedes no viven solos por que tus padres John están con ustedes ¿verdad?"-.-"Para serles sincero, mis padres nos están en la casa y la persona que se encargaba de las cosas de cuidarme tuvo que regresar a Francia por un pequeño inconveniente así que Sakura y yo vivimos solos hasta que esa persona regrese"- respondió John que se puso de color rojo, pero no se notaba en lo más mínimo.-"Aun así no se preocupen nosotros guardaremos ese secreto hasta que tu Sakura regreses a tu casa, pero con una condición"-.-"¿cual?"- pregunto John.-"Que nos muestres tu casa, a mi a Rica y Yamasaki y es que en todo el tiempo que te conocemos no hemos podido conocerla"- dijo Shijaru guiándole un ojo, John sonrió.-"Por supuesto, que les parece sin van hoy mismo"-.

Después de comerse el pai todos regresaron a la piscina en la cual Li y John compitieron nuevamente, luego se lanzaron uno por uno en los toboganes de agua, los cuales habían hecho mucho más divertidos con el paso del tiempo, mientras Tomoyo filmaba con su cámara a Sakura quien estaba nadando en la zona de las olas artificiales, por un momento John pensó en utilizar su magia para causar problemas pero no veía el lugar donde hacer uso de la misma así decidió guardar su nuevo plan para otro momento además él también la estaba pasando muy bien y no había razón para arruinar el momento.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde todos salieron de la piscina y fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse para salir de la edificación y emprender su camino a casa de John ya que el había prometido llevar a Shijaru, Rica y Yamasaki.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando John le mostró la mansión en donde vivía a grupo que no había ido.-"Sakura ahora comprendo por que quisiste quedarte a vivir un tiempo en casa de John cualquiera lo querría"- Dijo Rica.-"Si, esta mansión en enorme y también muy hermosa, si yo estuviera en tu situación amiga también elegiría un lugar como este, ¿verdad?"- dijo Shijaru.-"Ah... pues..."-.-"Eso no tiene importancia Shijaru, ¿por qué no entramos?"- dijo John y abrió la puerta de la mansión para que todos entraran en la misma, cuando todos entraron Sakura le dio la gracias a John por intervenir y este le sonrió.

-"Lo estaba esperando joven John"- dijo una voz conocida para él y para Sakura. Cuando este miro a la puerta de la sala se encontró con Henderson quien lo miraba.-"Henderson, ¿cuando regresaste?, ¿y que paso?, ¿no se suponía que debías estar en Francia cuidando a mi hermana?"-.-"Regrese esta misma tarde, y para responder a su pregunta la jovencita Karin vino conmigo y pensé que seria bueno darle un sorpresa"-.respondió el mayordomo. Shijaru, Rica y Yamasaki se quedaron mirando al señor.-"¿Eso es cierto?, ¿Karin esta aquí?, pero, ¿donde esta?"-.-"La señorita esta dormida vino muy cansada, tuvimos que salir muy temprano para tratar de llegar hoy a Japón- explico Henderson- veo que tienes muchas visitas hoy, Buenas tarde señorita Sakura, y bienvenidos sean los amigos del amo, si desean algo solo pídanlo"-.-"Bien estaremos en el patio"- dijo John y luego se fueron al patio.-"Sakura ese señor te dijo "señorita" veo que te tiene mucho respeto a pesar de que no perteneces a la familia de John"- dijo Rica.-"Al principio me sentí un poco de pena cuando necesitaba pedirle algo, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre... pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que yo quiera se lo pido a Henderson solo lo hago cuando en un lugar lejano por ejemplo en el patio".- añadió rápidamente para no quedar mal. Un momento después salieron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde Shijaru y los demás pensando que no podían sorprenderse más después eso.

-"En este lugar pueden hacer lo que quieran aunque dudo que quieran meterse en la piscina después de todo acabamos de venir de allá, pero podemos jugar tenis, básquet o voleibol"- dijo John.-"John ¿qué es aquello al final?"-. Pregunto Rica.-"Es un jardín, ¿te gustaría ir a verlo Rica?"-.-"¿En serio puedo?"-.-"Claro siéntete como es tu casa"-. Respondió el joven-"John, Rica, ¿no quieren jugar voleibol con nosotros?"- pregunto Sakura quien ya estaba en la cancha para ese momento.-"No iremos a ver el jardín en un momento regresamos- le dijo John a su amiga- ¿vamos entonces?"- pregunto John a Rica guiñándole un ojo.-"ah... si... vamos"- respondió Rica un poco roja.

Tomoyo quien estaba filmando el juego de voleibol entre Li, Sakura y Shijaru y Yamasaki, se quedo mirando a John y Rica quienes iban al jardín que se encontraba en la parte final del patio, se sintió un poco triste en verdad le hubiese ido a ese hermoso jardín en compañía de la persona a la que ella más quería, y comenzó a preguntarse si John en realidad sentía algo por ella o solo era amistad, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo en la mañana y también recordó el hecho de él la había invitado a salir, y hasta donde ella sabia él nunca habían invitado a salir a Rica, por lo que tal vez era posible que llegaran a ser algo más que amigos.-"¿Le sucede algo jovencita"- pregunto una voz a su lado, era Henderson.-"No nada"- respondió.-"¿Desea tomar o comer algo?"-.-"No gracias, señor Henderson, ahora no quiero nada"-.-"Henderson, ¿seria mucha molestia no traes algo de agua por favor?"- pregunto Sakura.-"Enseguida señorita"- respondió Henderson luego se fue a la mansión.-"Tomoyo, ¿te sucede algo?"- pregunto Sakura.-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-.-"Te ves triste eso no es normal en ti- respondió Sakura- ¿acaso es sobre "él"?"-pregunto Sakura mirando el jardín, Tomoyo asintió. Cuando Tomoyo iba explicar la razón de su tristeza alguien la interrumpió. Era Henderson quien traía el agua que Sakura había pedido, y luego no tuvo oportunidad por que Li, Shijaru y Yamasaki habían llegado por un poco de agua.

Un momento después Rica y John llegaron a donde se encontraban todos, por su apariencia parecía que la habían pasado muy bien.

Una hora después de hablar y de que John les mostrara la mansión a todos, Shijaru, Rica y Yamasaki se fueron a sus respectivas casas y Li y Tomoyo se quedaron a cenar.

-"Joven John, ¿desea que haga la cena ahora o quiere esperar hasta más tarde?"-.-"Puedes hacerla ahora Henderson"-.-"Bien, ¿qué desea para la cena?"-.-"Hoy tu y mi hermana regresaron así que comeremos algo especial, has unos bistec por favor"-.-"Bien"-. Dijo Henderson que se fue a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la cena.

-"Es cierto"- dijo Sakura durante una conversación sobre la obra de la escuela.-"¿Sucede algo Sakura?"- pregunto Tomoyo.-"No, no es nada importante en un momento regreso"- y salió disparada hacia la cocina donde se encontró a Henderson preparando la cena.-"Señorita Sakura aun no es tiempo de la cena tendrá que esperar un poco más"- dijo el mayordomo.-"No, es que traje algo de la piscina cubierta y lo estoy buscando- dijo Sakura- ah aquí esta"- dijo sacando un trozo del pai de manzana que habían comprado en la piscina.-"Por cierto, señorita, usted y el joven amo no deberían comer demasiado aquí no hay más cosas saladas y ningún tipo de dulce"-.-"Si, lo siento pero es que como fuimos a la piscina no llevamos algunas golosinas para comer allá"- mintió Sakura, Kero debió comérselas todas mientras no estuvo y luego sin esperar a que el mayordomo dijera algo salió de la cocina como alma que se lleva el diablo, paso por la sala, subió las escaleras, entro en su habitación y entonces Kero salió disparado hacia ella diciéndole que si le había traído algo entonces Sakura le entrego el pai de manzana y luego más calmada regreso con los demás, pero el problemas era que Tomoyo y John habían desaparecido y solo estaba Shaoran, entonces, se dirigió hasta él.-"Shaoran- dijo ella- ¿adonde fueron Tomoyo y John?"- pregunto.-"Fueron al patio"- respondió Li.-"Ya veo- dijo Sakura y luego se sentó al lado de Li, ambos miraban la chimenea, estaba encendida, Sakura no pregunto cuando lo hicieron, solo la miro y luego se dio cuenta que hace algo de tiempo que no estaba a solas con Shaoran.-"Shaoran, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos solos"-.-"si tienes razón Sakura, la verdad desde que viniste a vivir con John he sentido que estoy lejos de ti a pesar de que no vemos cada día, creo que también es por que me he dado cuenta de que John y tu se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde que viniste a vivir con él, y eso..."-.-"No me digas que has desconfiado de mi- lo interrumpió Sakura- es cierto John y yo somos buenos amigos y nos llevamos bien pero eso no significa que..."-.-"Lo se Sakura- la interrumpió Shaoran- se que eso no significa que tu y él tengan algo especial es solo que dijiste esta es una de las pocas veces que hemos podido estar solos y bueno..."- Sakura sonrió y luego se recostó del hombro de Li y luego deseo que ese momento nunca terminara...

-"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Li y Sakura ahora, ahhhh... como me gustaría estar allí para filmarlos a ambos"- dijo Tomoyo.-"Lo más seguro es que estén demostrándose lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ya que esta en la primera vez que están juntos desde hace algo de tiempo, es decir, desde que ella se mudo hasta aquí, Sakura me dijo que a pesar de ver a Li todos los días y de siempre estar cerca de él, siente que están separados por algo, sabes creo que ese algo soy yo"- dijo John.-"Eso no es cierto- dijo Tomoyo- Sakura me ha dicho que desde que vino contigo la ha pasado estupendamente, lo que creo que los separa es el miedo se que pueda pasarle el uno al otro si están cerca ya que después de lo que sucedió con Toya..."-.-"Si tienes razón"- dijo John. Luego siguieron caminando, estaba a punto de caer la noche y no tuvieron oportunidad de estar solos por más tiempo por lo que regresaron a la mansión.

Después de una buena cena Li y Tomoyo se retiraron camino a sus casas. Sakura ayudo a Henderson con la mesa mientras John lavaba todos los platos.-"John voy a tomar un baño ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Sakura.-"Claro- dijo John- yo termino con esto"- y Sakura se fue camino hacia el segundo piso de la mansión el cual estaba completamente ocupado por las habitaciones y por una sala del lado opuesto de las mismas, la final del pasillo estaba el baño que ella y John utilizaban para bañarse, Henderson tenia una habitación abajo que tenia su propio baño pero Sakura nunca la había visto en el mes que llevaba viviendo en la mansión. Sakura tomo sus ropas y entro en el baño para ducharse.

John subió unos cinco minutos después. Entró en su habitación. Encendió la luz. Había alguien en acostado en su cama, se trataba de una niña con el cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro con la piel blanca. John sonrió al verla. Se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado, se le quedo mirando, en sus ojos había una gran ternura, John le acaricio el cabello y luego se levanto y le dijo Buenas noches con una voz dulce y cálida y luego salió de la habitación.-"Hermano"- dijo la pequeña en sus sueños...

Continuara...

Dejen sus Reviews


	10. Recuerdos Perdidos

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

10-. Recuerdos perdidos...

Sakura se despierta temprano, es lunes, con mucho animo baja las escaleras de la mansión y va hacia la cocina donde se encuentra con La hermana de John que se había levantado mucho más temprano que ella.-"Buenos Días"-. Dice Sakura.-"Buenos Días"-. Dice Karin la primera impresión de Sakura fue la de una dulce niña- tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cierto?"- pregunto la pequeña.-"Así es, ¿como lo sabes?, ¿John te ha hablado de mi?"-.-"Así es, me dijo que tuviste un problema y que por eso te quedaste a vivir aquí con mi hermano"-.-"Si tienes razón"- respondió Sakura algo apenada.-", disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- dijo Karin.-"Claro"- respondió Sakura.-"¿Por qué decidiste el quedarte a vivir aquí?"-.-"Para serte sincera fue John quien me dijo que podía quedarme a vivir con él, yo nunca mencione el si podía quedarme aquí"-.-"Entiendo, por cierto, creo que aun no me he presentado, mi nombre Karin Ishida, soy la hermana menor de John y es para mi un gusto conocerte Sakura"- dijo la pequeña que se levanto y acto siguiente se inclino.-"El placer es mío Karin, pero no tenias por que presentarte, ya sé quien eres, pero de todas formas, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y soy una amiga de John en la preparatoria"-.-"Eso ya yo lo sabia"- dijo Karin, y ambas se rieron.-"veo que se llevan muy bien"- dijo John que apareció en la puerta de la cocina.-"!!!hermano¡¡¡- dijo Karin llena de felicidad y acto seguido lo abrazo- que gusto me da verte de nuevo, me levante temprano para verte antes de que te fueras a la preparatoria"- dijo Karin.-"si, a mi también Karin, y gracias por el detalle- dijo John acariciándole la cabeza- Sakura hoy tienes servicio es mejor que comas rápido"- dijo John pero no podía moverse, Karin no lo soltaba. Sakura se puso algo triste, ellos parecían llevarse de lo mejor, recordó a su hermano, él siempre fue bueno con ella pero era demasiado molesto algunas veces pero aun así la quería mucho y lo demostraba a su forma, al igual que ella con él.

John y Sakura prepararon el desayuno rápidamente el cual constaba de unas tostadas, huevo frito, tocineta y jugo.

-"¿John no vendrás conmigo?"- pregunto Sakura, cuando habían terminado su desayuno y ya estaban en la puerta principal.-"No- respondió- tengo que terminar algo aquí, te alcanzo en la preparatoria"-.-"Bien"- dijo Sakura y luego se fue.

Sakura llego a la preparatoria, fue la primera de su salón en llegar al menos eso creyó por que ya había una persona dentro.-"Buenos Días, Sakura"- dijo Li que estaba limpiando la pizarra.-"Buenos días, Shaoran- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿también a ti te toco el servicio, este día?"- Li asintió y después de limpiar el pisaron, ambos comenzaron a alinear las mesas y las sillas entre otras cosas.

Mientras en la mansión de John, Kero aprovecha el que Sakura no esta y que no hay nadie cerca y baja a la cocina donde espera comer algo mientras nadie lo ve, así que toma varios dulces que Karin había traído desde Francia para su hermano y sube nuevamente a la habitación de Sakura, pero como ve que es un hermoso día decide que seria mejor y al jardín al final del patio y así lo hizo.

Una vez en el jardín Kero desenvuelve uno de los dulces.-"Se ve delicioso"- dijo el guardián a punto de comerlo, pero antes de poder comerlo alguien se lo quita de la mano.-"Esta delicioso, gracias por compartirlo"- dijo Thunder Tiger que había adoptado su forma de muñeco, se parecía mucho a Spinel Sun solo que sus ojos eran rojos.-"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, tu, tu...?"-.-"Comiéndome tu dulce, ¿qué no ves?"- respondió la criatura.-"Esos dulces son míos tu no tienes derecho a tomarlos"-.-"No son tuyos, son de la niña que vive en esa casa"-.-"¿Y tu como lo sabes?"-pregunto Kero.-"¿cómo lo se?- dijo Thunder Tiger- la eh estado observando desde muy temprano"- termino el guardián comiéndose otro de esos dulces.-"¿Quién eres?, o mejor ¿qué eres?"- volvió a preguntar Kero que evito que Thunder Tiger se comiera otro de sus dulces.-"Mi nombre es..."- dijo Thunder Tiger tratando de inventar un buen nombre pero no se le ocurrió nada, pero entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza.-"Mi nombre es- repitió Thunder Tiger tratando de mantener la seriedad- Black Kitty"- respondió el guardián. Kero se rió hasta más no poder, y Thunder Tiger solo deseaba poder matarlo, pero su amo le había dicho que no debía hacer nada contra los guardianes de Sakura hasta que él se lo ordenara así que tomo uno de los dulces y se lo comió lo cual hizo que Kero se callara al instante y tomara el ultimo de los dulces que había tomado del refrigerador y se lo comió, estaba delicioso, y justo cuando le iba a preguntar quien le había puesto ese nombre tan tonto a Thunder Tiger este había desaparecido.-"Me pregunto adonde habrá ido"- dijo antes de regresar a la mansión.

En la preparatoria Sakura y Li habían terminado con el servicio justo a tiempo ya que sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar.-"Buenos días, Sakura y Li"-.-"Buenos Días, Tomoyo"- dijo Sakura.-"Buenos Días"- dijo Li. Tomoyo miro alrededor.-"¿Qué John no vino contigo Sakura?"- pregunto.-"No, nos vinimos por separado dijo que debía terminar algo en la casa y que vendría más tarde"-.-"Ya veo"- dijo Tomoyo, "Me pregunto cuando llegara hay algo muy importante que debo decirle" pensó Tomoyo.

El timbre sonó John todavía no había llegado, el profesor entro en el salón.-"Buenos Días a todos"-.-"Buenos Días profesor"- dijo todo el salón al unísono después de eso el profesor comenzó a pasar lista.-"El joven Ishida no asistirá hoy a clases al parecer no se siente bien"- dijo el profesor cuando llego al nombre de John. Sakura se preocupo, ¿qué le pudo haber pasado a John?, en la mañana se veía tan bien, ¿estará enfermo?, se preguntaba la joven durante el transcurso de la clase.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, las clases de ese día finalmente terminaron, Sakura recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente, y acompañada de Li y Tomoyo, con quienes había acordado ir a la mansión para ver que le había pasado a John, ya finalizado el periodo de clases.

Mientras en la mansión, Karin se encontraba al lado de su hermano el cual parecía estar muy mal.-"Thunder Tiger, ¿no puedes usar tu magia para ayudar a mi hermano?"- pregunto la pequeña al guardián que estaba a su lado. Henderson había salido a comprar algunas medicinas.-"Lo siento señorita- respondió Thunder Tiger- pero solo el amo puede salir de esto"-.-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿quieres decir que mi hermano no se enfermo de forma natural?"-.-"Usted también tiene poderes mágicos- respondió- debería ser capaz de sentir que lo que le sucede a su hermano es causado por un hechizo"-.-"Entiendo, pero como tu sabes mis dotes mágicos no son muy fuertes"-.-"Si, supongo que su nivel no debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para percibir tal hechizo, después de todo ni siquiera su hermano se había dado cuenta de él.- dio Thunder Tiger, que miro hacia la puerta- alguien viene, es mejor que desaparezca"- dijo nuevamente y luego, desapareció.

Karin bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Henderson quien había traído las medicinas para John y detrás de él estaban entrando Sakura acompañada de Li y Tomoyo.-"Buenas Tardes Karin, ¿cómo se encuentras John?"-pregunto Sakura preocupada.-"Entonces ya lo sabes.- dijo Karin- Mi hermano esta muy mal Sakura, la fiebre le sube cada vez más"- termino muy triste.-"¿podemos verlo?- pregunto Tomoyo. Karin se sorprendió un poco- disculpa, aun no me presentado, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji y soy compañera de John en la preparatoria"-.-"Si mi hermano me hablo de ti, gusto en conocerte, soy Karin Ishida la hermana menor de John- dijo Karin muy educadamente- y usted debe Li Shaoran ¿no es cierto?"-.-"Así es"- respondió Li.-"Gusto en conocerte"-.-"El gusto es mío"- respondió Li.-"Acompáñenme, por favor, estoy segura que quieren ver a mi hermano"- dijo Karin, su voz sonaba muy triste. Sakura y los demás la siguieron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba John, su preocupación se hizo más grande, como dijo Karin la fiebre era alta, no habían llamado a un doctor por que pensaron que seria mejor primero ver como reaccionaba a las medicinas, pero como Karin suponía estas no servirían de nada ya que la enfermedad era causada por magia.

-"¿Donde estoy?- dijo John levantándose de suelo, se encontraba en el jardín trasero de una gran casa.- es cierto me desmaye- recordó- El viejo Hinomori fue causante de esto, no comprendo como no me di cuenta antes, esto me pasa por confiarme, pero aun así no puedo sentir su presencia, creo que es mejor que busque la forma de salir"-. Entonces John saco de su bolsillo una de sus cartas y luego la uso pero no sirvió de nada.-"Mi poder se debilita- dijo John- calculo que es unas 5 horas estaré lo suficientemente débil como para que Hinomiro despierte, lo mejor será buscar la fuente del hechizo y luego destruirla"-.-"Eso nunca lo lograras"- dijo una voz que a John se le hizo familiar y entonces vio una figura que comenzaba a tomar forma. Era el director Kensuke Hinomori.-"Vaya pero si eres tu- dijo sin sorprenderse- ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?"-.-"Este es un lugar que ya tu conoces, ¿que no recuerdas este jardín?"- pregunto Hinomori, John lo miro con más detenimiento, y luego miro la casa y supo entonces donde estaba.-"Esta es la mansión en la que vivo mientras estoy en Japón, pero aun no han construido nada, solo la casa, explícame que significa esto"- exigió John.-"Estamos dentro de tu mente, dentro de tus recuerdos, los recuerdos que has perdido y olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo atrás"-.-"¿Entonces estos son los recuerdos de mi vida antes de aquel día?"- pregunto.-"Ignoro que querrás decir con aquel día, pero estos son los recuerdos de tu infancia y en ellos encontraras lo que buscas"- dijo el director que luego desapareció.-"Tendré que verlos hasta que encuentre lo que busco"-. Dijo John que se quedo viendo la escena. Había una gran cantidad de árboles de cerezos en ese jardín donde aun no aparecía ni una sola alma.

-"La fiebre esta bajando- dijo Henderson una media hora después de haberle suministrado una medicina- es mejor que salgamos y dejemos descansar al joven John"-. Y luego todos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la sala donde un momento después Henderson les trajo té y galletas.

Todos estaban callados no sabían que hacer o que decir era como si sus mentes de hubieran quedado en aquella habitación donde estaba una persona muy enferma.

Mientras dentro del cuerpo y del alma de John, este veía imágenes de su pasado, o más bien parecía un video corto.-"Recuerdo este momento, fue cuando a mi madre le dieron de alta un día después de que Karin naciera, los doctores dijeron que era una niña muy saludable y que no había razón por la que no podían regresar a casa- dijo John mientras que veía la imagen de un niño corriendo hacia una persona adulta que cargaba en sus brazos a una niña recién nacida- me dejaron cargarla por solo por unos momentos ya que tenia que seguir el entrenamiento con mi abuelo, pero luego él entro en la habitación diciéndome que dejaríamos el entrenamiento para más tarde"- termino John que se quedo mirando al anciano que había aparecido en la habitación "Lo siento" dijo en un susurro.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, muy lejos de allí un joven de cabello azul y lentes, sintió dos fuertes presencias, una de ella se hacia cada más débil mientras que la segunda se hacia mucho más fuerte, ambas estaban en el mismo lugar, pero, la segunda de las presencias no era la de un ser humano.-"¿Qué sucede John?"- dijo el joven que se quedo mirando el fuego de la chimenea del lugar donde estaba.

.-"¿Karin adonde vas?"- pregunto Sakura cuando la pequeña se levanto.-"Voy a la biblioteca por un libro- respondió - tal vez de esa forma me calme un poco"-. Sakura no dijo nada a esa respuesta así que Karin se fue a la biblioteca en busca de un libro.-"Sakura, ¿lo pudiste sentir?"- pregunto Li, cuando Karin salió de la vista.-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto Sakura.-"A que hay una fuerte presencia que previene de la habitación de ese chico John"- respondió Kero que estaba bajando las escaleras.-"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Kero?"-.-"Que tal vez John no se enfermo por causas naturales sino que esta enfermo por el influjo de algún tipo de magia"- respondió Li.-"¿Creen que pudo causarlo la persona que nos esta atacando?"- pregunto Tomoyo.-"Eso no es posible Tomoyo, tiene que ser otra persona ya que esta presencia es diferente a la que sentimos cuando somos atacados"- dijo Kero.-"¿Entonces quien puede ser?, quizás la persona que le hace esto a John sea cómplice de aquel que nos ataca"- supuso Tomoyo.-"Es posible"- dijo Kero y mientras no había nadie alrededor se quedaron hablando.

John seguía recordando trozos de su pasado, cada vez que pasaba uno parecía, su cara se ponía más triste.-"Este fue el día en que Thunder Tiger apareció- dijo John viendo la imagen de si mismo pero con ocho años y la de su hermana que tenia dos, ambos estaban caminando por una montaña, sus padres estaban cerca de ellos viéndolos pasear, se estaban acercando a un acantilado- en ese momento cargue a Karin por que estaba muy cerca del acandilado pero cuando me di la vuelta para regresar la roca se rompió y Karin y yo caímos, pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre y de mi padre, entonces no se como, flotamos en el aire y regresamos al lugar donde nuestros padres estaban, entonces ante nosotros apareció un enorme jaguar con alas que se me quedo mirando, mi padre tenia miedo de él, entonces ese jaguar comenzó a hablar diciendo que yo era su amo, y que siempre me serviría"-. Termino John que se quedo mirando la imagen, y entonces en ese momento vio un extraño árbol entre los que estaban en el bosque, era un árbol de cerezos, y lugar donde fueron hace mucho tiempo no era Japón sino otro país y por eso ese debía ser el sello mágico, usando lo que le quedaba de poder mágico libero su espada y luego la uso para cortar el árbol, pero este se defendió usando ramas las cuales John corto con gran habilidad y exactitud, entonces usando la espada corto el árbol por la mitad de un solo golpe. Luego de eso otro recuerdo vino a su mente, estaba en una habitación, había una cama y una persona estaba acostada sobre ella, era un anciano, entonces apareció un niño de unos diez años quien comenzó a llorar.-"John promete que cuidaras de mis cartas y que te encargaras de vigilar el sello magico"- dijo el anciano al niño.-"Abuelo"- dijo el John real al que dos lagrimas le brotaron por las mejillas.-"No abuelo, tu puedes encargarte de las cartas y de cuidar ese sello, aun no puedes irte"- dijo el niño que estaba al lado quien también estaba llorando .-"John mi hora a llegado, debes encargarte de todo en el concilio, el consejo te ha elegido como nuevo líder, así que es tu responsabilidad el cuidar de ese sello y también te dejo a cargo de las cartas, tu tienes el poder para hacerlo así que promete que así lo harás"-.-"de acuerdo abuelo lo haré, pero dime, le dijiste la verdad al concilio"-.-"No, para ellos yo sigo con vida, en algún lugar de este mundo, bueno y ahora que se que te encargaras de todo podré descansar en paz, pero recuerda una cosa, nunca dejes que tu instinto maligno te controle, por que si eso pasa, entonces la fuerza negativa que posees, alimentara ese sello y entonces él se liberara, y no llores por favor no tomes mi muerte como un adiós sino como un hasta luego, nos veremos pronto John"- dijo el anciano que se cerro los ojos para nunca volverlos a abrir, y en ese momento el chico comenzó a derramar lagrimas como nunca en su vida.-"Abuelo, gracias a ti soy lo que soy, me enseñaste todo lo que se y ahora usare este poder sea bueno o malo para llevar a cabo el objetivo que me eh propuesto"- dijo el John real, y entonces todo se puso oscuro y se desmayo nuevamente.

Henderson entro en la sala, Kero tuvo que actuar como un muñeco ya que no tuvo tiempo para esconderse.-"Creo que es tiempo de que vaya a ver como a respondido el joven amo a la medicina, supongo que quieren acompañarme- dijo el mayordomo- ¿dónde la señorita?"- pregunto.-"Aquí estoy Henderson"- respondió Karin que salía de la biblioteca con un libro en la mano.-"bueno, vayamos a ver como se encuentra el joven John"-. Dijo Henderson y entonces todos asintieron y acto siguiente se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de John.

Entraron nuevamente en la habitación de John y se pusieron felices cuando vieron que la fiebre había comenzado a bajar, luego todos lo dejaron descansar y para celebrar el que John se estaba recuperando, Henderson cocino una gran cena que como todo lo que cocinaba estaba delicioso, Tomoyo y Shaoran los acompañaron.

Ya era tarde por lo que Tomoyo y Li se fueron de la casa de John, este aun no había despertado. Li acompaño a Tomoyo hasta su casa. Mientras Sakura y Karin ayudaron a Henderson con las cosas de la cocina y a recoger la mesa del comedor y luego ambas se durmieron, confiadas de que John estaría bien y que mañana se despertaría con su habitual animo.

-"Sakura"- dijo Kero que empezó al golpearla suavemente en la cabeza, pero ella seguía durmiendo, así que pensó en dejar lo que le iba a decir para más tarde.-"Me pregunto, si esa criatura tendrá algo que ver con lo que esta sucediendo- pensó Kero- él dijo que había estado vigilando a la hermana de ese chico durante toda la mañana"-. Termino Kero que se acostó en su pequeña cama, la cual Sakura le había traído un día que fue a cenar a su casa y luego se durmió.

Continuara...

Dejen sus Reviews


	11. Intercambio

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

11-.Intercambio  
  
Amanece nuevamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en una gran mansión al oeste de la misma, la tranquilidad es rota debido al sonido de un reloj despertador, sin embargo, la joven no se despierta a pesar del el sonido producido por su reloj, pero luego una pequeña criatura que si se despertó a causa sonido producido por el despertador, intenta despertar a la joven quien seguía dormida, y después de tanto insistir la joven logra despertarse.-"Vaya, hasta que finalmente despertaste"-. Dijo Kero a su ama.-"Buenos Días Kero"- dijo ella aun dormida.-"Es mejor que te arregles, tienes que ir a la preparatoria"-.-"Bien"- dijo Sakura dando un gran bostezo después del cual recupero toda su energía y se levanto, se cambio rápidamente y se peino el cabello, fue a cepillarse y después de hacerlo se paro enfrente de la puerta de la habitación que estaba al frente de la suya, no sabia si abrir o no la puerta. Sakura respiro hondo y puso su mano sobre la perilla.-"¿que haces ahí parada Sakura?"- dijo una voz que para ella era totalmente inconfundible. Se trataba de John, quien parecía estar como si nada, aunque en realidad así era. El rostro de Sakura se lleno de felicidad al ver que su amigo se había recuperado y acto siguiente se acerco a él y lo abrazo, John se sonrojo.-"me da gusto que te encuentres bien John"- dijo Sakura.-"Si claro- dijo John y aparto a Sakura de él- gracias por preocuparte Sakura, ahora bien, es mejor que prepares tu cosas que tenemos que ir a la preparatoria"-.-"Espera John, ¿en realidad no estarás pensando en ir a la preparatoria?"- pregunto Sakura.-"por supuesto que si Sakura- respondió John- soy el encargado de la obra de nuestra clase y es por eso que debo asistir a clases, además me siento muy bien"-.-"Si, pero no sabes si te puedes enfermar de nuevo, ayer tenias una fiebre muy alta, podrías caer enfermo nuevamente si sales de la casa, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí a descansar"-.-"Escúchame, quieras o no quieras iré a la preparatoria, debo terminar con lo de la obra, además estoy completamente seguro que nada malo pasara, estoy en perfectas condiciones"-.-"De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal debes regresar inmediatamente a la casa, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Sakura a quien le había asustado el tono de voz que había adoptado John.-"Sakura, te pareces a mi madre, ella siempre dice eso cuando me enfermo"-.-"¿En serio?"- dijo Sakura extrañada.-"Así es- respondió John- pero esta bien, por esta vez será como dices, al menor por hoy, en caso de que me sienta mal regresare a la mansión"-. Dijo John que tenia los dedos cruzados.-"Bien"- dijo Sakura, y luego ambos bajaron las escaleras, y Sakura se fue a desayunar mientras que John fue a la biblioteca.-"Thunder Tiger, ¿estas aquí?"-. pregunto John.-"Así es amo, que se le ofrece"- dijo Thunder Tiger que apareció en su forma de muñeco.-"Necesito de que te encargues de todo hasta que yo termine las cosas de la preparatoria, últimamente, no eh molestando a Sakura y Shaoran, es por eso que quiero que te encargues de todo desde ahora, has lo que creas necesario, pero recuerda que no debes excederte tanto, pero un así tienes libre albedrío para utilizar cual hechizo o carta que creas necesario"- dijo John.-"Bien amo"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger. Luego John salió de la biblioteca, y después de que Sakura terminara con su desayuno, ambos salieron camino a la preparatoria.

-"¿John te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Tomoyo, cuando Sakura y él llegaron a la preparatoria. Shaoran y Tomoyo habían llegado primero.-"Si, me encuentro bien Tomoyo, no te preocupes"-. Respondió John.-"me alegro- dijo Tomoyo- ayer te veías muy mal"-.-"¿Qué acaso estuviste en la mansión cuando me enferme?"- pregunto John.-"Así es- respondió Sakura- Tomoyo estuvo muy preocupada ayer"-.-"¿en serio?"- dijo que John que miro a Tomoyo, esta se puso roja- gracias por preocuparte Tomoyo, y también gracias a ti Shaoran, supongo que si Tomoyo fue, tu también, ¿no es así?"-.-"Si"- dijo Shaoran.-"Por cierto John- dijo Sakura- ¿para que es ese pliego?"- pregunto Sakura mirando con curiosidad.-"Son para seleccionar los personajes de la obra de nuestro salón"- respondió John.-"¿crees que el salón acepte realizar la obra que has elegido?"- pregunto Sakura.-"Eso es lo que espero amiga"-. Dijo John y luego todos volvieron a sus puestos cuando el timbré sonó y unos momentos después el profesor llego al salón.-"Ishida- dijo el profesor sorprendido cuando John dijo presente mientras pasaban la lista- veo que se siente mejor hoy, ¿no es así?"- dijo el profesor-"Así es señor, solo un poco"- respondió John.-"Espero que no se le haya olvidado su obligación como encargado de la obra que realizara nuestro salón"-.-"no señor- dijo John- por eso vine hoy a pesar de mi condición"-.-"Bien, ¿qué clase de obra piensa usted que puede realizar nuestro salón?"-.-"Bueno..."-.-"parece al frente de todos y dígalo por favor"- dijo el profesor y John así lo hizo.-"Bueno, tengo pensado realizar un obra extranjera muy conocida en el mundo y que es simple de llevar a cabo- dijo John que se sonrojó un poco, varias chicas se le habían quedado mirando- la obra que tengo en mente llevar a cabo, es: "La Bella Durmiente", pero en caso de que no estén de acuerdo con esta decisión elegiremos la obra por medio de una votación"- terminó John que se sentó de inmediato, el profesor se había dado cuenta de que las chicas los estaban mirando y lo mando a regresar a su lugar tan pronto como dejo de hablar.-"Bien, ¿quién esta de acuerdo en que nuestro salón debe realizar la obra de la Bella Durmiente?- pregunto el profesor, el cual se quedo impresionado con la cantidad de personas que estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de llevar a cabo la obra de teatro, en especial por que la mayoría de las personas que tenían levantadas las manos eran chicas y alguno chicos que pensaban que seria lo mismo si realizaban esa u otra obra, en ellos estaba Li, a quien le daba igual todo- bien supongo que es un voto unánime, en ese caso elegiremos de una buena vez los papeles que les tocara a cada uno de ustedes, ¿Ishida de que forma los elegirá?"- pregunto el profesor, John se levanto de su puesto con el pliego de papel en los brazos y con ayuda del profesor John lo extendió en el pisaron, el modo de selección era exactamente el mismo que había utilizado la profesora Kaho Mizuki cuando a Sakura le toco esa misma obra en 5to año de primaria.-"Bien solo tienen que colocar su nombre en la parte inferior y de esa forma se elegirán los papeles, para que vean que no eh hecho ningún tipo de trampas, yo seré el ultimo en colocar mi nombre así que adelante"- dijo John y de inmediato todos se levantaron para colocar su nombre y como lo había dicho él fue el ultimo en colocarlo, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, e profesor comenzó a ver a quien le tocaba los papeles principales.-"Bien el papel de la princesa, le toca a... la señorita Rica Sasaki, y el papel del príncipe lo interpretara... el joven John Ishida- John se sorprendió bastante, por que él esperaba que no le tocara ningún papel importante- bien estos son lo papeles principales, ahora veremos que papeles le tocaron al resto de ustedes"- dijo el profesor que pensaba que John había hecho trampas, pero no podía probarlo ya que era muy poco probable que fuese así, si el puso su nombre de ultimo. Por otro lado las demás chicas estaban celosas de Rica ya que le había tocado actuar con John, el cual como Shaoran era uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria al menos entre las chicas.

El descanso, llego y Sakura y las demás se fueron a un lugar tranquilo a almorzar.-"Rica tienes mucha suerte"- dijo Shijaru cuando habían encontrado un buen lugar para almorzar.-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-. Pregunto Rica.-"No te hagas la inocente, me refiero a que te toco actuar con John, y se muy bien que él te gusta mucho"- respondió Shijaru a su amiga la cual se sonrojo, al escuchar esto Tomoyo inmediatamente miro a Rica.-"Rica, ¿en cierto que te gusta John?"- pregunto.-"Bueno, yo... veras... la verdad es que no me gusta"-.-"No nos mientas Rica, el color de tu cara nos dice claramente que él te gusta"- dijo Shijaru. Rica se sonrojo mucho más y luego respiro hondo-"De acuerdo, John me gusta y si, me alegra que le haya tocado el papel de príncipe"- dijo Rica lentamente.-"Así es, y si tienes suerte tal vez te llegue a besar ya que en el guión de la obra así lo dice"- dijo Shijaru y Rica se puso más roja aún.-"Sakura, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta"- dijo Rica que estaba recuperando su color habitual.-"Adelante amiga"-respondió ella.-"bueno, tu que vives con John, ¿crees que él aceptaría salir conmigo?"- pregunto Rica sin cambiar de color.-"Estoy segura que él aceptaría con mucho gusto"- respondió Sakura.-"Entonces, ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que yo le guste?"-.-"Bueno, eso no puedo decirlo, pero hasta donde lo conozco, estoy totalmente segura que le agradas a John, ya que él siempre se comporta de una manera caballerosa y amable con quien le agrada, pero si le gustas la verdad no puedo responder a esa pregunta"-.-"Sabes mucho sobre John Sakura"- dijo Shijaru.-"La verdad no, eso me lo dijo su hermana"-. Confeso Sakura y siguieron hablando

Mientras las chicas hablaban, en casa de John, Kero estaba paseando por el jardín tratando de encontrar algo o mejor dicho a alguien.-"Me pregunto, si esa criatura seguirá por aquí"- se dijo así mismo el guardián.-"¿acaso te refieres a mi?"- dijo Thunder Tiger quien volvió a aparecer enfrente de Kero en su forma de muñeco, este se asusto al verlo.-"No vuelva a hacer eso"- le grito Kero.-"¿Para que me estabas buscando?, ¿que es lo que deseas?"- pregunto Thunder Tiger.-"Ayer me dijiste que estabas vigilando a la niña que vive aquí, ¿no es cierto?"-.-"Así es, ¿y que?"- dijo Thunder Tiger.-"Ayer su hermano se enfermo y no fue por causa natural y ya que tu no pareces ser algo natural quiero preguntarte, ¿si tu le hiciste eso a su hermano?"-.-"No, solo me limite a vigilar a la niña"-.-"¿Y por que la vigilabas?"- pregunto Kero.-"Eso, no es de tu incumbencia Kero"- dijo Thunder Tiger sonriendo.-"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"-.-"Lo se por que esa niña te llama de esa forma, ya te dije que la eh estado vigilando mientras esta en la casa"-. Kero comprendió inmediatamente que la persona a la que estaba vigilando Thunder Tiger no era Karin sino Sakura y entonces, miro al otro guardián suspicazmente.-"¿Por qué has estado vigilando a Sakura?"-.-"Simplemente por que quiero- Respondió Thunder Tiger- bueno creo que ya hemos hablando bastante, nos veremos luego, Kero"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol y justo cuando Kero lo iba a alcanzar este había desaparecido.-"Me pregunto, ¿por qué...?"-Kero se detuvo, había sentido una presencia y provenía de la mansión así que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella, pero, justo antes de entrar esta había desaparecido, entonces pensó que seria mejor decirle a Sakura lo que estaba pasando pero no sabia como ir a la escuela de una forma rápida y segura, además para ese momento las clases debían estar por terminar, así que decidió esperar a que su ama regresara.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, al menos por ese día, y Sakura y los demás salieron de la preparatoria para pasear un poco por la ciudad.-"¿Adonde les gustaría ir?"- pregunto Sakura.-"Por que no vamos al acuario, oí que hay un nuevo espectáculo de animales marinos"- dijo Tomoyo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando iban a emprender su camino hacia ese lugar un teléfono comenzó a repicar. Era el teléfono celular de John.-"Hola- dijo John- ah hola Henderson, ¿que pasa?... aja... ahora... no puede ser más tarde... que es urgente... bien... esta bien iré por él... si, no te preocupes... adiós- y John guardo su teléfono una vez terminada la llamada- lo siento chicos pero tengo que buscar algo, creo que tendrán que ir sin mi al acuario"-.-"Pero no puedes buscarlo y luego ir al acuario"- dijo Tomoyo.-"no, lo siento Tomoyo, el paquete llego a Tokio y debo ir por él, mi padre no quiso enviarlo hasta la casa ya que es muy valioso y teme que le pase algo, así que nos veremos mañana, y Sakura dile a Henderson que no se preocupe por hacerme la cena"-.-"bien John- dijo Sakura- ve con cuidado"-.-"Si claro bueno adiós"- dijo John que tomo un camino diferente al de los demás.

-"Sakura lo que le dijiste hoy a Rica, ¿era cierto o solo lo inventaste?"- pregunto Tomoyo mientras ella y los demás bebían un batido, ya habían ido a ver el espectáculo.-"Por supuesto que era cierto, Karin me lo dijo ayer mientras John estaba reposando por su enfermedad, también otras cosas"-.-"¿Qué clase de cosas?"- pregunto Tomoyo.-"Bueno, no es nada importante, solo me dijo que él siempre ha sido muy independiente de los demás, que no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen de él y que nunca muestra lo que siente"-.-"Me doy cuenta de que conoces muy bien a John, Sakura"- dijo Li.-"Eso no es cierto Shaoran, me gustaría saber como es él, pero cada día que pasa siento que lo conozco aun menos, tal como esta mañana"- dijo Sakura.-"¿Sucedió algo entre tu y John esta mañana Sakura?"- pregunto Li.-"Bueno- respondió ella- esta mañana cuando me levante, fui hacia la habitación de John, y justo antes de abrirla el apareció en la escalera entones yo me puse muy contenta por su recuperación y luego le dije que era mejor que quedara en la mansión y cuando se lo dije me dijo que no se iba a quedar en casa en tono que me asusto bastante"- respondió Sakura a Shaoran.-"Ya veo, me eh estado dando cuenta que hay cosas que aun desconocemos sobre él"-. Dijo Li.-"¿Que quieres decir con eso Li?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Bueno, para comenzar, no sabemos la razón por la que él vino a Japón, desconocemos su pasado y sabemos muy poco sobre su personalidad, por que últimamente eh visto que debajo de esa personalidad amable se esconde un personalidad muy diferente"-.-"Si, ahora que lo dices yo también eh pensado lo mismo- dijo Tomoyo- pero, aun así dudo que las intenciones de John seas malas"-. Dijo Tomoyo a Li, y este y Sakura asintieron. Luego de la charla sobre su amigo, todos salieron del acuario para regresar a sus casas pero en ese momento sintieron la presencia de John.-"Es esa presencia otra vez"- dijo Li.-"Si, al parecer proviene del templo Sukimine"- dijo Sakura.-"Pero es extraño, cada vez que sienten la presencia, todo comienza de inmediato, pero esta vez apareció en un lugar diferente"-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"¿podría ser una trampa?"-. Dijo Li.-"aun así tenemos que ir, no podemos que ese sujeto haga de las suyas"-.-"ese es el espíritu Sakura"-. Dijo Kero desde su bolso.-"!!!Kero¡¡¡- grito Sakura sorprendida- ¿qué rayos haces ahí?"-.-"Es que me preocupe y use la carta de teleportación para aparecer en tu bolso y estar cerca"-. Respondió Kero.-"Bueno lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, además tal vez nos sea de ayuda Sakura"-. Dijo Li.-"Que insinúas mocoso"-. Le dijo Kero. Li no le respondió.-"Es cierto, Kero dame la carta de teleportación de esa forma llegaremos mucho más rápido al templo"- dijo Sakura y Kero obedeció y entonces se fueron a un lugar apartado para poder usar su magia y una vez hecho libero el poder de su llave y uso la carta de la teleportación.

Como había dicho Sakura, llegaron al templo rápidamente, habían aparecido en la parte posterior del templo, cerca de la laguna donde no había ningún pez. Se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía la presencia, el templo estaba completamente desolado, no había una sola alma, al menos eso creyeron, ya que había un pequeña niña en frente del cerezo sagrado del templo.-"La presencia proviene del lugar donde esa niña esta parada"-. Dijo Kero.-"¿Crees que sea esa niña?"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Es lo más probable- respondió Li- después de todo la ultima vez quedo demostrado que esas tarjetas pueden tomar la forma que quieran"-. Dijo Li y todos recordaron el momento en que una de esas tarjetas tomo la forma de John.

Seguían mirando a la niña sin saber si atacar primero o esperar que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, pero, su duda quedo resuelta cuando la niña los miro con una mirada dulce y entonces aquella presencia se hizo mucho más fuerte, y la niña comenzó a brillar y luego el cerezo también lo hizo.-"La niña esta usando los poderes del cerezo para incrementar los suyos, es mejor que tengamos cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz"-. Dijo Kero que adopto su forma verdadera.-"Es mejor que nos separemos de esa forma tal vez no sepa a quien atacar primero"-. Dijo Li.-"Kero, por favor quédate a cuidar a Tomoyo"-. Dijo Sakura, este acepto. Sakura y Li tomaron lados diferentes para atacar, Sakura tomo la derecha y Li la izquierda y cuando estuvieron enfrente de la niña ambos usaron sus cartas para atacar, Li la uso la carta de la bola de fuego mientras que Sakura uso el viento, mabas dieron en el blanco pero la niña seguía ahí parada como si nada y sonriendo a ambos y entonces la insignia del alma apareció y de comenzaron a aparecer golems de debajo de la tierra, eran unos diez, Sakura y Shaoran aplicaron la misma técnica que cuando pelearon la primera vez contra ellos usaron sus cartas en la insignia central para acabar con ellos, pero esta vez no funciono.-"¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué no caen?"-.-"Es por el poder de esa niña Sakura, mientras ella siga ahí, esas criaturas seguirán levantándose"-. Le dijo Kero que también tenia problemas con los golems ya que tenia que acabar con ellos y a la vez proteger a Tomoyo, sin embargo, la tarea se le dificultaba conforme iba usando su magia.-"¡¡¡Rayos!!!- dijo Li- ¿qué acaso son invencibles?"-.-"Lo que tienen que hacer es alejar a la niña del árbol"-. Dijo Yue quien había aparecido de los cielos.-"Yue intenta alejarla del cerezo, para que podamos acabar con esto"-. Dijo Sakura.-"de acuerdo"- respondió Yue y ataco a la niña pero esta solo miro dulcemente y con una sonrisa, y entonces de la tierra apareció un golem que tenia la capacidad de volar y ataco a Yue.-"Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé- Dijo la niña – Thunder Tiger no tendrás que intervenir"-.-"¿Thunder Tiger?, ¿quién es ese?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Thunder Tiger es a quien le sirvo, la persona a la que le soy fiel y también fue él quien me envió, pero, ya basta de charlas, es hora de que termine con mi trabajo"-. Y entonces la insignia de la fuerza de alma apareció y brillo con toda su intensidad, pero, el cerezo no lo hizo y al notar esto la niña lo miro.-"¿Qué acaso, no te gusta lo que hago, amigo?"-. y entonces el cerezo brillo con toda su fuerza y la niña se separo de el por la energía que este despidió, esta miro de un forma triste al cerezo y entonces toda la dulzura de su rostro desaprecio y usando su magia golpeo el árbol y este dejo de brillar al instante, luego miro a Sakura y a Li, estos también la miraron.-"desaparezcan- dijo la niña y los golems se hicieron arena -Aún sin el apoyo de mi amigo cumpliré mi cometido"- dijo la niña, sus ojos brillaban ante el ocaso.

La insignia del alma apareció nuevamente, la niña comenzó a atacar a Sakura y los demás con ataques de tierra, enormes columnas de roca salían de la tierra y rodeaban a Sakura y Shaoran, mientras Yue desde el aire, trataba de destruirlas, pero, le era imposible ya que el golem que tenia la capacidad de volar y el único que no fue destruido por los poderes de la niña se lo impedía.-"!!!Sakura¡¡¡"- dijo Yue cuando su ama fue golpeada por una de las columnas de tierra y entonces tanto ella como Shaoran usaron las cartas del vuelo para escapar, pero, aunque se pudieron elevar las columnas los seguían sin dejarles espacio a medida que subían.-"Bien- dijo la niña- ahora tomen esto"- y moviendo sus manos hacia el centro de una esfera de luz, hizo que las columnas se cerraran de tal forma que no pudiesen escapar.-"!!!Sakura¡¡¡"-. Grito Kero quien ataco las rocas con su aliento de fuego, pero no logro dañarlas.-"eso es imposible- dijo la niña- tus débiles poderes nunca podrán destruir esas rocas, así que gatito lindo es mejor que te rindas"- dijo la niña con una sonrisa y una voz dulce.-"A mi nadie me dice gatito lindo"- dijo Kero que ataco a la niña pero esta solo sonrió y hizo que unos golem atacaran a Tomoyo.-"es mejor que la cuides"-. Dijo la niña y Kero comprendió, lo que quiso decir la niña cuando Tomoyo grito, y al voltearse vio que los golem la habían acorralado.-"Tomoyo"- dijo Kero y de inmediato fue en su rescate. Los golem la iban a capturar pero Kerberos los embistió fuertemente y estos cayeron uno sobre el otro y entonces para terminarlos los ataco con su aliento de fuego y acabo con ellos.

.-"Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?"-. Pregunto Li.-"Si no te preocupes, no me golpee muy fuerte"-. Respondió Sakura.-"rayos esa niña es más fuerte de lo que parece"- dijo Shaoran.-"Es mejor que busquemos una forma de salir de aquí o estaremos es problemas"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Bien- dijo Li- lo mejor será que usemos fuego para derretir la roca, ¿qué te parece?"-.-"Por mi esta bien, pero, lo mejor será que nos apartemos un poco de la pared o podriamos quemarnos"-. Dijo Sakura y entonces ella saco la su carta del fuego, mientras que Li uso la carta de la bola de fuego y uniendo sus poderes lograron abrir un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para salir.-"ni lo piensen"- dijo la niña y de inmediato cerro esa salida con otra pared de roca, todo el lugar estaba siendo destruido por los pilares de roca que aparecían por todo el lugar, sin embargo, la niña parecía estar como si nada.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, John quien se encontraba en la ciudad de Tokio, específicamente en la oficina de correos, sintió la presencia de una persona, y no se trataba de Thunder Tiger.-"Parece que podré seguir divirtiéndome"-. Dijo John que tomo el paquete y fue por un taxi para ir a la estación del metro.

.-"Shaoran ¿qué haremos?"-. dijo Sakura con lagrimas en su ojos.-"no llores, todo saldrá bien"-. Dijo Li para reconfortarla pero la verdad era que él también estaba muy preocupado ya que siempre que intentaban romper la pared una nueva aparecía. Sakura saco y reviso sus cartas, para ver cual seria la más indicada.-"Es cierto, podemos usar la carta de la teleportación para escapar de este lugar"-. Dijo Sakura que inmediatamente uso la carta y de esa forma lograron salir sin que la niña se diera cuenta.

-"Quien diría que fuese tan fácil"- dijo la niña sonriendo- bueno es hora de terminar con mi trabajo"-. Y entonces utilizando todo lo que le quedaba de poder hizo que los muros de roca, que supuestamente rodeaban a Sakura y Li se cerraran totalmente y luego hizo que los muros fueran tragados por la tierra.-"!!!Sakura, Li ¡¡¡"- grito Tomoyo aterrada por su supuesto final.-"No te lo perdonare"- dijo Kerberos al que la ira y el odio lo habían invadido por completo al ver lo que la esa niña le hizo a su ama, y luego ataco a la niña furiosamente esta esquivo su ataque por unos centímetros entonces cristales comenzaron a caer del cielo y golpearon a la niña haciéndola convertirse en una carta que Kerberos hizo cenizas con su aliento de fuego.-"Kerberos, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Yue, quien tenia la misma cara que su compañero, una cara triste pero a la vez de mucho odio.-"No puedo creer que esto este pasando"- dijo Kero con lagrimas en los ojos.-"Kero, Yue por favor díganme que no es cierto que Sakura y Li están..."- dijo Tomoyo a quien le salían lagrimas de sus ojos.-"no te preocupes Tomoyo estamos bien"-. Respondió Sakura de la entrada del templo, se veía bastante cansada.-"!!! Sakura¡¡¡"- dijo Tomoyo llena de felicidad y acto siguiente abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.-"Pero, ¿cómo fue que escaparon?- pregunto Kero atónito- nosotros vimos cuando esas paredes de roca se cerraron y fueron tragadas por la tierra, pero, nunca los vimos escapar"-.-"bueno- dijo Sakura- se me ocurrió usar la carta de la teleportación, pero, como estaba muy angustiada no me concentre lo suficiente y aparecimos lejos de aquí, pero, como estábamos un poco cerca y había muchas personas decidimos venir corriendo y veo que llegamos tarde"-. Dijo Sakura sonriendo.-"me alegra saber que estas bien Sakura"-. Dijo Kero.-"Ahora, lo importante no es eso- dijo Li mirando a los demás- es mejor que no preocupemos por esto"- dijo señalando el templo, el cual estaba completamente destruido.-"normalmente, cuando destruimos una de esas cartas, todo vuelve a la normalidad"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Eso significa..."-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"Que esto aun no ah terminado"- dijo Yue, y en ese momento la presencia de John se sintió nuevamente y detrás del cerezo apareció un pequeño gato azul cielo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y los demás, estos evitaron al pequeño gato que les había saltado y en ese momento el gato cambio su forma a la de un camaleón enorme, era de la mitad del tamaño de Kerberos.-"¿qué clase de criatura es esa?"-. Dijo Sakura.-"No lo se- respondió Li- pero debemos tener cuidado"-. Dijo Li a Sakura, esquivando a la criatura que se había lanzado contra él.-"Kero, cuida de Tomoyo"-. Le ordeno su ama y Kerberos obedeció nuevamente.-"!!!Vuelo¡¡¡-. Dijo Sakura y dos alas salieron de su espalda permitiéndole elevarse por sobre la criatura-"!!!Trueno¡¡¡"-. Dijo nuevamente y el perro de electricidad ataco a la criatura, sin embargo, esta fue demasiado rápida y logro esquivar el ataque de la carta, y en el ataque la criatura desapareció.-"¿dónde esta?"-. Dijo Sakura que había dejado de utilizar la carta del vuelo y había aterrizado cerca del cerezo donde Tomoyo se le acerco.-"Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Si- respondió a su amiga-¿por qué lo dices Tomoyo?"-.-"bueno, es que te ves cansada -dijo Tomoyo- aunque es normal, y que has tenido que usar la carta para tele-portar dos veces seguidas y según dijo el joven Yue esa carta consume mucho de tu poder si la utilizas para recorrer distancias muy largas y sobre todo si la usas para tele-portar a muchas personas a la vez"-.-"No te preocupes Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- me siento perfectamente bien"-.-"!!!Sakura, Daidoji, cuidado atrás¡¡¡"-. Les grito Li, el camaleón gigante se les había lanzado encima, pero, era demasiado tarde como pare esquivarlo así que esa criatura las derribo, y luego desapareció junto con la presencia. Li se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraba Tomoyo y Sakura.-"¿Sakura te encuentras bien?"-.-"Si, no te preocupes Shaoran"-. Respondió Sakura.-"Daidoji, ¿por qué respondiste si le hice una pregunta a Sakura?"-. Pregunto Li extrañado.-"¿De que hablas Shaoran soy yo Sakura?-. Respondió Sakura quien miro a Li y este, Kerberos y Yue la miraban fijamente- oigan chicos, ¿por que me mira así?"- pregunto Sakura.-"Sakura, por favor no te asuste, pero..."-. Dijo Kero.-"mira hacia tu derecha"- dijo Li y Sakura lo hizo al hacerlo se vio a si misma quien la miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa entonces Tomoyo, es decir, Sakura grito. Entonces Li quien trataba de estar tranquilo les explico a Tomoyo (Sakura) y a Sakura (Tomoyo) lo que había sucedido.-"Lo mas probable es que esa criatura actuase de la misma forma que la carta del cambio, haciendo que ustedes dos intercambiaran cuerpos"-.-"¿hay, alguna forma de remediarlo?"-.-"Quizás si usamos la carta del cambio podamos devolverlas a la normalidad"-. Dijo Yue-"En serio, ¿crees que funcione?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Si, es lo más probable Tomoyo, quiero decir, Sakura"-. Dijo Kero.-"Bien lo intentare, Tomoyo, dame la llave por favor"-. Dijo Sakura quien se sentía extraña al hablarle así misma.-"Bien"-. Dijo Tomoyo quien busco la llave dentro de su franela pero no la encontró- Sakura, no logro encontrar la llave, debe haberse caído cuando esa criatura nos derribo"-.-"¿qué...?"-. dijo Sakura, entonces todos comenzaron a buscar la llave por todo el templo, entonces en un árbol, Kerberos la vio encima de una de las ramas del mismo y fue por ella, sin embargo, el árbol era demasiado espeso como para poder alcanzarla.-"mocoso, ven aquí y ayúdame"-.-"Vaya, me pides ayuda a mi"-. Dijo Li.-"Solo lo hago para que Sakura regrese a la normalidad por que en realidad no necesito de la ayuda de un mocoso como tu"-. Dijo Kero y Li subió al árbol y tomo la llave en ese momento la presencia de John se hizo sentir nuevamente y entonces del árbol donde Kero y Li estaban apareció nuevamente el camaleón, que se lanzo contra ellos, sin embargo, tanto Kerberos como Shaoran pudieron escapar de el, (¿qué?, ¿Pensaron que ellos también iban a cambiar de cuerpos?, nn).-"Kero, Shaoran, ¿se encuentran bien?"-. Dijo angustiada Sakura, esperando que la criatura no los hubiese alcanzado y hecho de las suyas-"Si, Sakura, no te preocupes, estamos bien"-. Dijo Kerberos.-"Por suerte no nos alcanzo- dijo Li- aquí tienes la llave"-. Y Li le entrego la llave a Sakura y luego esta invoco el poder de su báculo (Todos la miraban de una manera extraña después de todo estaba en el cuerpo de Tomoyo).-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien a aceptado un pacto contigo, ¡¡¡Libérate¡¡¡"-.dijo Sakura, y el báculo de las cartas Sakura, apareció ante ella.-"Ahora tu y Tomoyo deben abrazarse y luego tu debes usar la carta del cambio, ¿de acuerdo?"-. Dijo Kero.-"Bien"-. Dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo, y luego se abrazaron.-"!!!Cambio¡¡¡"-. Dijo Sakura y la carta apareció rodeando a ella y Tomoyo, para cuando desapareció las chicas se separaron, pero, la magia del cambio no surgió ningún efecto y por ende, una seguía estando en el cuerpo de otra.-"Pero, ¿por qué no funciono?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.-"Debe, ser que la magia del cambio no es suficiente, para romper el hechizo hecho por esa criatura"-. Dijo Yue.-"entonces, ¿de que forma podemos volver a nuestros cuerpos respectivos?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Creo que si logramos destruir a esa criatura o ustedes dos la tocan nuevamente podrán volver a sus cuerpos"-. Dijo Yue.-"Entonces lo mejor será buscar a esa criatura"-. Dijo Shaoran.-"Si, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?"-. Pregunto Yue.-"pues no, pero, no lograremos nada si no quedamos aquí parados sin hacer nada"-. Dijo Li.-"Tal vez, pero, no podemos hacer nada, además, ya esta comenzando a oscurecer-. Dijo Kerberos- lo mejor será buscar a esa criatura mañana"-.-"si pero, ¿qué haremos?-. Pregunto Tomoyo- bueno, Sakura esta en mi cuerpo y yo estoy en el suyo"-.-"bien Tomoyo tendrás que quedarte a dormir en casa de John no, nos queda de otra"-.dijo Sakura. (Si, tal vez pueda quedarse a dormir en su casa Tomoyo y decir que Sakura se quedaría por esa noche, pero, ¿no creen que así es mejor? nn).-"Y, yo tendré que quedarme en tu casa, ¿qué más podemos hacer?"-. Dijo Sakura, y Tomoyo se sonrojo, pensando que dormiría en el mismo lugar donde duerme su amado (vaya pero que palabras mas atrevidas).

Luego se convencer a Tomoyo de pasar la noche en casa de John, emprendieron el camino hacia ese lugar.

.-"Ahora que lo pienso, la casa de John queda muy lejos del templo-. Dijo Sakura, que estaba agotada de tanto caminar- no entiendo por que no tomamos un autobús como Yukito"-.-"Simplemente por que tu dijiste que estaría bien ir caminando"-. Dijo Kero a su ama. Había salido de la mochila de Sakura y ella no dijo nada a eso.-"Bien Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- no tienes que preocuparte, solo actúa normal, cualquier cosa pregúntale Kero, además tu ya conoces a John, Karin y Henderson, creo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada- dijo Sakura a la que no se ocurría nada que decir –y tu Kero, si Tomoyo necesita algo por favor ayúdale, ¿de acuerdo?"-. Dijo Sakura al guardián que asintió.-"Lo mismo te digo Sakura-. Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- además, estoy feliz de quedarme a dormir aquí aunque sea por una noche"-.-"Bien, buenas noches Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.-"Si buenas noches Sakura y también Li.-"Buenas noches"-. Dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo y luego ambos se retiraron a casa de Tomoyo, esperando que todo saliera bien.-"Bien aquí voy"-. Dijo Tomoyo quien camino hacia la puerta de la mansión y se pregunto si debía tocar el timbre o entrar de una vez, pensó por un momento.-"Sakura, ¿eres tu?"-. Dijo John a Tomoyo quien había llegado desde Tokio, esta se volteo y vio a John con sorpresa y al pensar que pasaría la noche ahí junto a él se sonrojo.-"¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no entras?-. Pregunto John a su amiga y luego abrió la puerta.-"¿Sakura, te sientes bien, estas roja?"-..-"Si, no te preocupes"-. Respondió Tomoyo y ambos entraron en la casa.

-"Buenas noches, joven John y también buenas noches para usted joven Sakura"- dijo Henderson cuando ambos entraron en la sala de la casa.-"Buenas noches Henderson, ¿puedes llevar esto a la biblioteca?"- dijo John quien le entrego en paquete al mayordomo.-"buenas noches Henderson"-. Dijo Tomoyo quien seguía un poco roja.-"¿sabes donde esta Karin, Henderson?"-. Pregunto John quien se había sentado en el sofá.-"Ahora mismo debe estar tomando un baño"-. Dijo Henderson desde la biblioteca.-"Sakura, ¿cómo le fue a Ti, Tomoyo y Shaoran en el acuario lograron ver el espectáculo?"-.-"Si, estuvo divertido"-. Dijo Tomoyo que finalmente dejo atrás la pena y recupero su color habitual.-"Lamento no haberlos acompañado, pero, bueno surgió lo del paquete y tuve que ir..."-. Dijo John.-"No te preocupes, esta bien, iremos la próxima vez"-.-"por cierto Sakura, la ultima vez me dijiste que Tomoyo es muy buena diseñando trajes, ¿crees que le molestaría si le pido que diseñe unos trajes para lo papeles principales, durante el receso los estuve observando pero, la verdad no me gustaron"-. Dijo John a Tomoyo.-"Estoy segura que a Tomoyo no le molestaría, es más, estoy seguro de que le encantaría diseñarlos"-. Dijo Tomoyo a John. "Sobre todo si eres tu quien lo va a usar querido John". Pensó Tomoyo.-"¿En realidad crees eso Sakura?- le dijo John con una sonrisa- bien se lo diré mañana mismo, espero que tengas razón amiga"-.-"Buenas noches, Hermano"-. Dijo una Karin sonriente.-"Buenas noches Karin"-. Dijo John.-"Buenas Noches Sakura"-.-"Buenas noches, Karin"-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"Hermano, ¿trajiste el paquete que nuestro padre envió?"-. Dijo Karin, era increíble que a pesar de hablar entre familia lo hacían de una forma cordial y respetuosa.-"Así es- respondió John- Henderson lo llevo a la biblioteca lo revisare mañana"-.-"Ya veo, por cierto hermano, ¿que vamos a cenar?"-. Pregunto Karin que se sentó al lado de Sakura, es decir, Tomoyo.-"¿por qué lo dices?"-.-"Por que Henderson, no tiene pensando hacernos la cena, ¿qué no recuerdas que hoy te toca a ti hermano?"-.-"¿en serio?- dijo John algo confundido- es cierto hoy me tocaba a mi pero que tonto eh sido, bueno ahora no da para cocinar algo, así que, ¿les parece si comemos afuera, en un restaurante o algo así?"-..-"Yo ya previne que eso pasaría hermano y le pedí a Henderson que me hiciera la cena, él también comió ya, así que por que no van tu y Sakura a comer afuera, ¿le parece bien?"-. Dijo Karin.-"¿tu que opinas Sakura?"-. Pregunto John, a su amiga.-"Si, estaría bien comer afuera"-. Respondió Tomoyo que comenzaba a pensar que eso solo podría ser mejor si John supiera que ella en realidad era Tomoyo y no Sakura, ya que, aunque más extraño que parezca este no sabia que ella era en realidad Daidoji.

Luego se haberse puesto de acuerdo John y Tomoyo salieron a comer algo, aunque era posible que los restaurantes a los que siempre asistían estuviesen cerrados ya que era un poco tarde, aun así pasaron por ellos para ver si seguían abierto y luego de caminar tanto y de revisar un tres restoranes encontraron uno que estaba abierto y que a pesar de la hora había un considerable cantidad de personas en el.

Cuando encontraron una mesa se les acerco un mesonero que para su sorpresa era Yukito.-"Buenas noches- dijo este sonriente como siempre- ¿van a ordenar algo?"-. Pregunto este.-"Yukito, buenas noches- dijo Tomoyo- ¿qué haces trabajando a estas horas?, y ¿mi hermano no esta contigo?"-. Dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada por lo que pudiese decir Toya en caso de que la viera.-"Si, esta en la caja- respondió Yukito- no te preocupes Sakura, le dije que se quedara ya que si te ve lo más probable es que comience a discutir contigo y eso no seria lo más apropiado ahora, pero, bueno ahora, ¿qué van a ordenar?"-. Pregunto nuevamente Yukito y ambos ordenaron lo mismo que era arroz con curry, (bueno no se me ocurrió nada mejor, nn), y mientras esperaban ambos conversaban amenamente, y mientras hablaban Toya le dirigía una que otra mirada a John quien en varias ocasiones se había dado cuenta de que este lo miraba pero prefirió fingir que no sabia nada.

Una media hora despues de haber ordenado Yukito llego con la comida y las bebidas, ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente mientras seguían conversando sobre la obra que debían llevar a cabo dentro de dos semanas, John le dijo a Tomoyo que había modificado algunas partes de el guión de la obra original con el fin, de hacerla más interesante y por lo que le había dicho parecía que quedaría mucho mejor en caso de que toda la clase estuviese de acuerdo con los cambios hechos al guión original.

Luego de haber comido y pagado la cuenta ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión, ambos tomarían un taxi para llegar más rápido a la mansión. Cuando encontraron un taxi se subieron en el y John le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la mansión, y durante el camino de regreso John pareció notar una especie de energía proveniente del templo Sukimine, Tomoyo por otro lado pensaba en la maravillosa de esa noche, pero, cuando recordó la conversación de la mañana en el descanso se sintió un poco mal, ahora sabia que había otra persona que le gustaba John, y lo peor no era que fuese su mejor amiga sino que Rica se llevaba muy bien con John, tal vez más que ella misma, por lo que sabia que tenia una rival a tomar en cuenta.

Una que llegaron a la mansión Tomoyo subió a la habitación de Sakura, se cambio y cepillo los dientes, se acostó en la cama tratando de recordar que era lo que se había olvidado, ya que cuando bajo de las nubes recordó algo que dejo olvidado, entonces, después de pensarlo varias veces, recordó aquello que había dejado olvidado y luego salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala y comenzó a buscar el bolso de la preparatoria pero no lo encontró, entonces, se lo ocurrió que tal vez Henderson podía saber donde se encontraba y fue a la cocina pero él no estaba allí, luego fue a la biblioteca y tampoco lo encontró y no sabia en que parte de la casa dormía Henderson, la verdad es que era muy grande y no podía revisarla toda.-"¿Le sucede algo señorita?-. Pregunto Henderson, que había aparecido de la nada, Tomoyo se asusto.- lo lamento no era mi intención asustarla, ¿se encuentra bien?"-.-"si, no te preocupes- respondió Tomoyo- Henderson, ¿sabe donde esta mi bolso?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Si, lo coloque en el armario de su habitación"-.-"Gracias- dijo Tomoyo- bien, que pase buenas noches y hasta mañana"-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"igualmente señorita"-. Dijo Henderson y luego Tomoyo subió a su habitación y busco el bolso dentro del armario y cuando lo encontró se encontró a Kero dormido dentro del mismo. Di un suspiro de alivio. Saco a Kero y busco un lugar donde él pusiere dormir entonces recordó la gaveta del escritorio, abrió la ultima y coloco a Kero en su cama y luego ella se fue a dormir pensando en que ese fue el mejor día de su vida y luego de tantos pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Continuara...

Dejen sus Reviews


	12. Un Nuevo Duelo

**Card Captor Sakura **

El Poder Ancestral

12-. Un nuevo duelo

-"¡¡Sakura detrás de ti!!"-. Dijo Li a Sakura cuando aquel camaleón enorme se lanzo contra ella y usando la carta del salto logro esquivarlo, pero, como en ocasiones anteriores la criatura desapareció nuevamente junto con la presencia de John.-"Nuevamente se nos escapo"-. Dijo Kerberos.-"Ya han pasado tres días desde que esa criatura nos cambio de cuerpos"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Cada vez que la tenemos desaparece"-. Dijo Li.-"lo mejor y más recomendable seria tenderle una trampa, ya que según hemos notado cada vez que Li y Kero están cerca, esta criatura los ataca para hacerlos cambiar de cuerpos"-. Dijo Tomoyo que estaba grabando todo con una cámara de video nueva.-"Tomoyo, ¿de donde sacaste esa cámara?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Bueno, cuando fui para mi casa a buscar mis libros de la preparatoria, recordé que últimamente, eh sentido esa presencia extraña, y esta se encuentra lejos del lugar donde nos encontramos es por eso que decidí llevar la cámara conmigo para grabar de ahora en adelante tus grades hazañas"-. Dijo Tomoyo quien tenia la misma expresión que ponía de niña al pensar en que podía grabar la hazañas de su amiga.-"Ahí Tomoyo tú nunca cambiaras"-. Dijo Sakura.-"Daidoji, ¿qué quisiste decir con que sientes aquella presencia?"-.-"¿Eh?- dijo Tomoyo, que ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ella no tiene poderes mágicos por lo que era imposible que pudiese sentir las presencias de otros magos, entonces, ¿por qué ahora si puede hacerlo?- quise decir que desde que cambie de cuerpos con Sakura, eh estado sintiendo la presencia de aquel mago cada vez que algo extraño ocurre"-. Dijo Tomoyo que no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.-"Tu no tienes poderes mágicos- dijo Li, pensando en una respuesta para la incógnita que le había presentado- ¿entonces como es que puedes sentir la presencia de ese mago?"- se pregunto Li al igual que los demás.-" Quizás sea por que se encuentra en el cuerpo de Sakura- dijo Yue- lo más probable, es que te estés acostumbrando a estar dentro del cuerpo de Sakura y eso te permite usar los poderes mágicos de ella"-.-"¿ es eso posible Yue?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Si, claro que es posible- respondió Yue- sin embargo, esto también tiene lo lado malo, ya que si Tomoyo puede usar tus poderes mágicos por estar en tu cuerpo lo más probable sea que tu Sakura pierdas tus poderes si no cambias rápidamente a tu cuerpo original"-. Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa al oír esto.-"¿Yue quieres decir que perderé mis poderes para siempre?"-. Pregunto Sakura alarmada.-"No- respondió Kerberos- los recuperaras cuando regreses a tu cuerpo, sin embargo, si tu llegases a perder tus poderes, nosotros tendríamos graves problemas"-. Dijo Kerberos preocupado.-"¿qué quieres decir Kero?"-.-"Nosotros y las cartas nos alimentamos de tu poderes, aunque, Yue y yo, podemos sobrevivir gracias al poder de nuestros astros al pasar del tiempo tanto nosotros como las cartas Sakura podríamos desaparecer"-. Dijo Kerberos que hizo que Sakura se preocupara.-"entonces lo que debemos hacer es capturar a ese camaleón lo más rápido posible para evitar que eso suceda"-. Dijo Sakura con mucha determinación.

-"Tienes una determinación admirable Sakura-. Dijo John, quien se encontraba parado en la copa de un árbol. Estuvo observando a sus amigos desde que su presencia se hizo sentir.- Thunder Tiger"-. Dijo John. De inmediato el guardián apareció.-"¿En que puedo servirle amo?"-. Dijo el guardián quien había adoptado su verdadera forma.-"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Sakura y Tomoyo habían cambiado de cuerpos?"-. Pregunto John que hasta ese día ignoraba la realidad de los hechos.-"Pensé que usted ya lo sabia amo- respondió Thunder Tiger- pensé que se daría cuenta de inmediato, pero, puedo ver que no es as"-.-"Si tienes razón- dijo John- creo que con todo lo que eh tenido que hacer no eh podido pensar en ese tipo de cosas- dijo John que se enfado al recordar la responsabilidad que le había puesto su titular como director de la obra de la clase- Thunder Tiger de ahora en adelante quiero que la carta del cambio sea acompañada por la carta de la distorsión, y la tierra, quiero que le otorgues esos poderes a la criatura que creaste, ¿de acuerdo?"-. Dijo John y Thunder Tiger asintió.-"¿con que fin quiere que haga eso amo?"-. Pregunto el guardián.-"Eso ya lo verás"-. Dijo John quien se quedo mirando a Sakura y Li. Yue miro hacia el árbol donde se encontraba John, pero, no logro reconocerlo debido a los rayos de sol. John sonrió, y luego desapareció.

-"¿Te sucede algo Yue?"-. Pregunto Kerberos.-"Acabo de ver a una persona en la copa de aquel árbol"-.-"¿qué...?-. Dijo Kero quien miro hacia el árbol que había señalado Yue.- debió ser tu imaginación Yue"-.-"Quizás no fue así- dijo Li- lo más probable que si había alguien en la copa de ese árbol, debió tratarse de aquel que no causa tantos problemas"-.-"¿Por qué lo dices, ya que yo no pude ver nada?"-. Pregunto Kerberos.-"Por que Yue es mucho más confiable que tu"-. Dijo Li y luego él y Kerberos se pusieron a discutir.

Sakura y los demás van a casa de John ya que habían quedado en un acuerdo para estudiar matemática, que por cierto por extraño que parezca Sakura la llevaba muy bien, sobre todo por que John le estuvo explicando desde que se hospedo en su casa. –"Buenas Tardes, jóvenes"-. Dijo Henderson cuando llegaron a la mansión.-"Buenas tardes"-. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.-"El joven no se encuentra, pero, dejo dicho que volvería en un momento y que comiencen sin él"-.-"¿No sabes adonde fue John, Henderson?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Mi hermano recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular, y luego sin decir a donde iba salió de la casa y entonces dejo el recado con Henderson"-. Dijo Karin quien por la ropa que llevaba parecía que iba a bañarse en la piscina.-"ya veo- dijo Sakura- entonces tendremos que estudiar sin él, por cierto Karin, ¿piensas bañarte en la piscina?"-. Pregunto.-"Si- respondió Karin- ¿les gustaría acompañarme?"-. Les pregunto sabiendo cual seria la respuesta, pero por si acaso.-"Lo lamentamos- dijo Tomoyo- pero no podemos mañana tenemos un examen muy fuerte de matemáticas y tenemos que estudiar"-.-"Esta bien, supongo que será hasta la próxima"-.-"Si, tal vez- dijo Sakura- lo mejor será que comencemos a estudiar, ¿dónde creen que seria el mejor lugar para hacerlo?"-.-"La biblioteca es tranquila- dijo Tomoyo- de hecho toda la mansión lo es"-. Todos rieron.-"Hace un hermoso día, por que no estudian en el patio de la casa, ahí es muy fresco y tranquilo"-. Les dijo Henderson a los jóvenes, todos accedieron y fueron al patio, se sentaron en la mesa que ahí se encontraba, sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a estudiar mientras que Karin cerca de ese lugar comenzaba nadar en la piscina.

Mientras Sakura y los demás estudiaban John quien había salido de la casa por lo de la llamada telefónica, se adentra en un espeso bosque al norte de la ciudad, donde era muy fácil perderse, sin embargo, John parecía saber a donde se dirigía, seguía caminando esquivando árboles y mientras se adentraba más difícil se le hacia avanzar, entonces para facilitarse en trabajo invoco el poder de su espada, y comenzó a cortar las ramas que le estorbaban. El joven se había adentrado demasiado, la luz del sol ya no podía pasar a través de las espesas ramas hasta que finalmente se pudo observar una luz al final entre una gran cantidad de árboles, John se dirigió hacia ella cuando finalmente salió del bosque, se encontró con un claro a la mitad del bosque, donde se encontraba unas especies de ruinas y en lo que parecía ser la entrada a las ruinas había una persona parada, era una mujer un poco mayor como de unos 40 años, sin embargo, aparentaba menos.-"Finalmente llegas"-. Dijo la mujer.-"¿quién eres?"-. Pregunto John.-"Mi nombre es, Catherine del Toro"- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.-"Que sorpresa encontrarme a la jefa del Concilio de Occidente en un lugar tan remoto, es un placer conocerle, pero ahora respóndame, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi?"-. pregunto John bastante serio.-"Vas directo al grano, eso me agrada- dijo Catherine- John Ishida, jefe del Concilio de Magos del Norte, un rango excepcional a pesar de su edad, eh venido hasta aquí pedirte que le devuelvas la vida a Kensuke Hinomori, Jefe del Concilio de Magos de Oriente, y gran amigo mío"-. Dijo la mujer que parecía saber mucho sobre John.-"Veo que investigaste sobre mi antes de venir a enfrentarme- dijo John sonriendo – eso es una desventaja, ¿no crees?, tu sabes sobre mi, pero, la verdad yo no se nada sobre ti, y en cuanto a lo del viejo Hinomori, le respondo que no tengo intenciones de devolverle la vida así que es mejor que no insista, además, no tengo tiempo que perder con usted así que con su permiso me retiro"-. Dijo John que saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta, era la carta de la distorsión, entonces la usó y un enorme hoyo negro apareció John estaba dispuesto adentrarse en el pero Catherine se lo impidió usando la magia del fuego y creando una pared de ese elemento entre el hoyo y John.-"¿qué crees que haces?"-. Pregunto John.-"Lo que vez- respondió Catherine- no te dejaré ir hasta que no le devuelvas su vida a Kensuke"-. Dijo enfadada.-"El anciano de Hinomori, acepto un duelo de magos y perdió fue por eso que le hice eso, pero, si lo que quieres es verlo, con gusto te llevaré al lugar a donde esta"-. Dijo John que saco la llave de donde salía su espada.-"Llave que guardas en ti los poderes de las almas, despierta y muestra ante John tu amo el poder que en ti escondes, ¡¡¡Libérate!!!"-. dijo John y su llave se transformo en la espada de la almas como así la llamaban todos aquellos que llegaban a posar su vista sobre ella, sobre todo por la inscripción que tenia en la insignia del alma que se encontraba en la hoja de la espada.-"Con que esa es la famosa Espada de las Almas- dijo Catherine admirando la espada- la verdad me gustaría saber algo más sobre esa espada, pero, no eh podido encontrar nada sobre ella, pero, por otro lado me conformo con saber lo esencial sobre ti"-. Dijo Catherine que hizo aparecer un báculo negro.-"Entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo- dijo John- creo que entraremos en esa ruinas, ¿o no?"-.dijo John.-"Eres muy astuto, sabias muy bien que desde el comienzo tenia pensado enfrentarnos dentro de las ruinas"-.-"Pues eso era muy obvio-. Dijo el de mala manera.- Pero tu sabias que yo sacaría mi espada para enfrentarte es por eso que me llamaste hasta este lugar, supongo que tienes algo preparado en esas ruinas, pero, aun así no creas que podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente"-. Dijo John quien se acerco a Catherine, esta entro y luego él lo hizo.-"Eres un tonto- dijo ella- ahora que haz entrado no saldrás de aquí, al menos hasta que acabe contigo"-. Dijo Catherine y entonces un nuevo duelo de Jefes estaba a punto de empezar...

Continuara...

Dejen Sus Reviews


	13. El Poder Ancestral Sakura pierde sus pod...

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

13-. El Poder Ancestral... Sakura pierde sus poderes

-"Shaoran, ¿qué te sucede?"-. Pregunto Sakura, que mientras estudiaban Li se levanto y puso su cara de que algo andaba mal.-"¿Qué acaso no lo sientes?"-. Pregunto Li.-"¿A que te refieres?"-.pregunto Sakura sin comprender a que se refería.-"Hay un viento de muerte que fluye desde la parte más alejada de Tomoeda"-. Dijo Kero muy serio.-"¿A que te refieres, con que hay un viento de muerte Kero"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"Significa que algo terrible esta apunto de suceder"-. Dijo Li.-"¿Crees que se trate de aquel mago que constantemente nos ataca?"-. Pregunto Sakura que todavía no había comprendido, pero al oír que algo terrible iba a suceder, inmediatamente puso toda su atención a ello.-"No lo se, pero es mejor que vayamos a ver"-. Respondió Li.-"Tomoyo es mejor que te quedes"-. Dijo Kero.-"Esta bien"-.dijo Tomoyo.-"Bien, entonces vamos"-. Dijo Kero.-"Llegaremos más rápido si usamos la carta de la tele-portación"-. Dijo Sakura que saco la carta de su bolsillo.-"El lugar esta muy lejos Sakura, ¿crees poder hacerlo?"-. Pregunto Kero.-"Si, no te preocupes Kero"-.-"Es mejor que vayamos al jardín allí, podremos usarla sin problemas"-. Dijo Li y entonces él, Sakura y Kero fueron adonde se encontraba el jardín.-"Sakura, ¿qué acaso ese otro sujeto no estaba estudiando con ustedes?"-. Dijo Kero cuando llegaron al jardín.-"Si te refieres a John, no, él no estaba ahí, tenia algo que hacer- respondió Sakura- ¿por qué lo preguntas?"-.-"¿no te parece extraño que ese sujeto no se encuentre y luego suceda algo como esto?- pregunto Kero- ¿no creen que es demasiada coincidencia?"-.-"Kero, no creerás que John es el causante de todo esto- respondió Sakura- él jamás seria capaz de algo así, John es un chico amable, honesto y amistoso, simplemente no podría, además si él fuese el causante todos estos problemas, ¿por qué me aceptó en la mansión sabiendo que podría descubrir su secreto?"-.-"Tal vez lo hizo por que eres una chica muy despistada"-. Respondió Kero. Sakura se enfado.-"Hoy te quedas sin postre, Kero"-. Dijo Sakura, Kero se disculpo pero su ama no le dijo nada.-"Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no sabemos que puede pasar"-. Dijo Li y entonces Sakura saco la llave mágica de su pecho.-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto un pacto contigo, ¡¡¡Libérate!!!"-. Y el báculo de las cartas Sakura apareció ante su ama luego ella saco la carta de la teleportación y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas dijo.-"Carta mágica, tu ama te llama, llevamos al lugar de donde esta presencia proviene, ¡¡¡Teleporte!!!"-. Dijo Sakura, Kerberos y Li fueron tele-transportados fuera del jardín.-"Esta es la presencia de mi hermano, ¿acaso él tiene algo que ver con esto?-. Dijo Karin que estaba encima de la rama de un árbol, estuvo observando a Sakura, Kero y Li desde que ellos habían llegado al jardín- le preguntare a Thunder Tiger, él debe saber lo que pasa"-. Y luego Karin bajo del árbol y fue a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Yue que se también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía se dirigió al lugar de donde la presencia de Sakura provenía, noto que estaba muy débil.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, John y Catherine ya habían comenzado con su duelo en el cual la primera parecía llevar la ventaja.-"Debo aceptarlo- dijo John- eres bastante fuerte, creo que no debí subestimarte, bien esta vez va en serio Catherine"-.-"Adelante, no importa lo que hagas tu nunca me podrás derrotar"-. Dijo Catherine bastante confiada.-"Yo te invoco dios del trueno, otorga tus poderes a mi espada que representa los poderes de mis antepasados-. Dijo John entonces la espada brillo.- Espada de Tormenta, libera tu poder"-. Dijo John nuevamente y una enorme cantidad de truenos atacaron a Catherine, ella invoco el escudo de la oscuridad y los detuvo, pero, John se había perdido de su vista, debido a la luz que estos rayos desprendían. Catherine estaba totalmente alerta a todo movimiento y sonido que se producía dentro de la ruina, cuyo interior era enorme.-"No es bueno perder de vista a tu contrincante"-. Dijo la voz de John.-"¿dónde estas?- dijo Catherine- eres un cobarde te escondes de una mujer, ¿dónde esta tu honor como hombre?"-. Dijo Catherine. John se enfado.-"pagaras muy caro el haberme insultado-. Dijo John, que apareció enfrente de Catherine, esta se llevo una sorpresa.-Trueno-. Dijo John y luego la ondas eléctricas despedidas por la carta golpearon a Catherine que había recibido el ataque directamente lo que le causo un mayor daño.- es mejor que te rindas, no quiero terminar contigo, eres una dama y no puedo condenarte a lo mismo que a Hinomori, así que mejor ríndete y ahórrate el sufrimiento"-. Dijo John, la maldad brillaba en sus ojos que eran fríos como el hielo.-"aun no me has vencido"-. Dijo Catherine que tomo por sorpresa a John y lo atacó con el mismo hechizo que había usado el director Kensuke Hinomori, para alejarlo, se trataba de las esferas de luz solo que estas lo enviaron más lejos e hicieron que John se golpeara contra el muro.-"Bien, amiga de Hinomori tenias que ser"-. Dijo John quien se levanto estaba sangrando por la cabeza.-"No puedo perder ya que la vida mi mejor amigo esta en juego"-. Dijo Catherine decidida a derrotar a John.-"Es una lastima que no tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Hinomori en este mundo, pero, ya que quieres tanto ver a ese idiota con gusto te enviare a donde se encuentra, prepárate por que esta vez no seré condescendiente contigo"-. Dijo John que había decidido acabar de una vez por todas con su contrincante.

Mientras la batalla continuaba Sakura, Li y Kerberos se adentraron en el bosque, lamentablemente el poder de Sakura no alcanzo para llevarlos hasta el centro del espeso bosque donde los dos jefes se encontraban.-"Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien?"-. Pregunto Li preocupado por la joven.-"Un poco, solo me siento agotada, pero no te preocupes"-. Dijo Sakura que estaba bastante cansada.-"Sakura sube en mi espalda, de esa forma no tendrás que caminar"-. Dijo Kero que se agacho para que su ama pudiese subirse.-"No te preocupes Kero, solo seria una molestia para ti"-. Dijo Sakura que trato de parecer energética, pero no lo logro le era muy difícil.-"Si tan solo supiéramos a donde vamos pero con todos estos árboles"-. Dijo Li que no podía soportar más ver así a Sakura y la subió en su espalda, ella trato de detenerlo pero no pudo hacer nada, entonces Yue descendió ante ellos, (claro tuvo que cortar algunas ramas).-"Yue- dijo Kerberos- ¿tu también sentiste ese extraña brisa?"-. Pregunto.-"Así es- dijo Yue- Sakura, no debiste haber usado esa carta, recuerda que tus poderes están disminuyendo debido a todo lo que esta pasando"-. Dijo Yue que no pudo ocultar su preocupación por la chica.-"Si lo se, pero, era la única forma de llegar rápido a este lugar- dijo Sakura sonriendo- sin embargo, mis poderes no fueron suficientes como para tele-portarnos hasta el centro de este espeso bosque"-. Dijo Sakura agotada y luego se hecho e dormir en la espalda de Li, este no intento despertarla, entonces, para hacer más fácil el trabajo Li concentro todos sus poderes y logro crear una carta la cual le permitió cargar a Sakura con más facilidad.-"Mocoso, ¿cómo fue que hiciste eso?"-.pregunto Kerberos.-"No me hables de esa forma muñeco- respondió Li- simplemente aprendí a hacerlo eso es todo, además, no tengo por que darle explicaciones a alguien que lo único que hace es comer dulces"-. Dijo Shaoran, entonces tanto él como Kero entraron en una discusión, mientras Yue seguía tratando de ver algo en la espesura del bosque, pero, aun cortando ramas y más ramas le era imposible.

.-"Thunder Tiger, ¿qué significa todo esto?"-. Pregunto Karin al guardián cuando llego a la biblioteca.-"¿A que se refiere señorita?"-. Respondió.-"Esta presencia... ¿la sientes?, es la presencia de mi hermano, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué el joven Li llamo a Daidoji, Sakura?, ¿y que es lo que hace mi hermano en la cima de esa montaña?"-. Pregunto y pregunto Karin.-"¿cómo sabe que su hermano esta en la cima de una montaña señorita?-. Pregunto Thunder Tiger, Karin no le respondió.-"No habrá usado una de las cartas de su hermano, ¿verdad?"-. Volvió a preguntar Thunder Tiger.-"No, no lo hice"-. Dijo Karin.-"Ya veo, entonces- dijo Thunder Tiger que se acerco a Karin y metió una de sus patas en uno de los bolsillo del vestido de la niña y saco una carta- ¿me podría decir que es esto?"-. Pregunto Thunder Tiger.-"Vaya, me pregunto como habrá llegado eso a mi bolsillo"-. Dijo Karin.-"No debería mentir, eso no le va bien"-.-"Pensé que si usaba esa carta lograría ver lo que mi hermano esta haciendo, pero solo me mostró donde se encontraba, solo eso- dijo Karin- ¿Thunder Tiger?"-.-"¿Si, señorita?"-.-"No le digas nada a mi hermano, si él se entera de que use una de sus cartas me reprender"-.-"De acuerdo, pero debe prometer que no volverá a usar las cartas de su hermano, él se lo tiene totalmente prohibido"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger a la pequeña.-"Bien- dijo Karin que había cruzado sus dedos- ¿Sabes? no comprendo por que mi hermano no me permite desarrollar mi poder"-.-"Usted lo sabe muy, el amo quiere que usted viva una vida común y corriente, como la cualquier otra niña, además, recuerde que aquel otro factor se lo impide"-. Dijo la criatura.-"Pero, mi hermano fue capaz de superarlo estoy segura que con su guía yo también seré capaz de hacerlo, solo necesito entrenar"-.-"Se equivoca, el joven no lo ha superado del todo, su hermano me a dicho que desde la muerte del señor, aquello a comenzado a tomar control sobre él"-. Dijo la criatura que parecía preocupada y con todo a Karin se le olvido lo más importante.

.-"Invoco los poderes de los antiguos espíritus que habitan en la oscuridad vengan a mi, su amo les clama, denme su poder para acabar con mi enemigo"-. Dijo John que había invocado uno de sus más poderosos ataques.-"No creas que me asustas con eso"-. Dijo Catherine que invoco el mismo hechizo.-"¡¡¡Estrella de Oscuridad!!!"-. dijeron al unísono los dos jefes entonces de sus báculos (en el caso de John una espada) salió una poderosa energía oscura, ambas energías chocaron creando un torbellino de oscuridad que comenzó a destruir el techo de la ruina donde se encontraban John y Catherine los escombros caían pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos se detuvo, seguían manteniendo el hechizo en alto tratando de devolverlo a su enemigo.-"Me sorprende que aun te queden fuerzas, eres bastante poderosa Catherine te doy crédito por eso, pero no creas que este es todo el poder que tengo prepárate para recibir el poder de la estrella de oscuridad"-. Dijo John que incremento la energía de su ataque y comenzó a hacer que el torbellino girara en dirección de Catherine, ella por otro lado estaba tranquila, se le hacia difícil mantener el torbellino en su lugar, pero, a diferencia de John ella no había incrementado la energía de su conjuro y cuando el torbellino había alcanzado la distancia máxima, Catherine desapareció y el torbellino destruyo por completo la pared de la ruina.-"Rayos, se escapo"-. Dijo John que miro hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Catherine mirándolo con una gran confianza, y tenia razón para estar así de confiada ya que John había utilizado un gran cantidad de su magia para hacer más poderoso su ataque, lo cual lo había agotado bastante, mientras que ella solo tuvo que usar un poco de su magia para desaparecer.-"Eres más tonto de lo que pens"-. Dijo Catherine.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"-. pregunto John.-"te esfuerzas demasiado para ganarme mientras que yo solo uso poca de mi magia para defenderme, yo me encuentro en mejor estado que tú, y tú por otro lado estas agotado de tanto usar hechizos y conjuros, esa es la diferencia entre un jefe calificado y un niño como t"-. Dijo Catherine John comenzó a reírse.-"Dices que estoy agotado, jajajajajaj, aquí la única tonta eres tu Catherine, todos esos hechizos y conjuros han sido solo una tontería aun no eh usado ni siquiera el 50 de todo mi poder, por otro lado a ti te cuesta demasiado poder escapar de todos mi ataques, aunque tu poder no haya disminuido, si lo hizo tu estado físico- dijo John que seguía riendo- estuviste tan ocupada en evitar usar tus poderes que llevaste tu cuerpo a los limites para poder mantener tu energía a un alto nivel así que ahora mira el resultado de tu idiotez, no creas que seré amable contigo, bien, esto esta llevando demasiado tiempo y tengo que regresar a la mansión, así que terminemos de una vez con todo esto"-. Dijo John que pensaba usar el hechizo de infernó para terminar de una vez con Catherine.-"No me dejas otra opción, que recurrir a los espíritus más antiguos"-. Dijo esta que alzo su báculo y comenzó a decir palabras en otro idioma pero John las entendía y decían algo así.-"Espíritus que habitaron y aun habitan en la tierra, despierten y otórguenme su poder. Que los elemento principales sean sus mensajeros, Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento- dijo Catherine y entonces una insignia representada por la luna apareció pero cambio súbitamente a una nueva, una insignia que mostraba el poder de los cuatro elementos, entonces John comprendió inmediatamente lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.- ustedes los creadores y formadores su sierva les llama, ayúdenme a acabar con el mal que me acosa a mi a el resto de los seres- una luz brillante apareció en el báculo de Catherine y luego el báculo cambio su forma, miro a John, se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo.-"Entonces los rumores son ciertos- dijo John- tu eres capaz de usar la energía más antigua y poderosa, aun así, ¿te crees capaz de usarla en tu estado actual?"-.-"Eso lo puedes ver claramente, pero, si te arrodillas y me ruegas que no te destruya podría perdonarte"- dijo Catherine que estaba segura de haber ganado, pero toda esa confianza desapareció al ver que John también había invocado el Poder Ancestral.-"Aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a mi nivel- dijo John- El Poder Ancestral nace de las almas de todos los seres que habitan la tierra. Mi poder representa el poder de dichas almas por lo que para mi es mucho más fácil controlar e invocar ese poder que tanto te cuesta mantener, adelante ataca y veamos quien de los dos es el más poderoso"-. Dijo John cuya insignia cambio a la misma que la de Catherine luego la insignia del el poder de las almas, que se encontraba en la espada de las almas que John tenia en su poder comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se rompió y la espada de John tomo una nueva forma, era sorprendente, la hoja de la espada se hizo mas larga y un poco mas ancha, el mango de la misma cambio se hizo más largo y tomo un color negro.-"esta- dijo John- es la verdadera forma de la espada de las almas, una forma que solo unos pocos han visto y una forma que pocos verán"-. Entonces Catherine que había contemplado el enorme poder de John, sintió por primera vez, el horror que ella había hecho sentir a muchos magos en el pasado, no por que ella era malvada, por que en realidad no era así, solo por que de esa forma seria respetada, pero, fue eso lo que hizo que todos los magos le tuviesen miedo, todos a excepción de el director Kensuke Hinomori quien fue su primer amigo en el mundo de los magos.-"No, no puedo perder- dijo Catherine- él significa demasiado para mi, no lo perderé, no puedo, ¡¡¡Me rehusó a perder¡¡¡"-. Dijo y de repente su poder se incremento, sin embargo, John parecía no darle importancia.

-"Oye Kerberos, ¿puedes sentir esa energía?"-. Dijo Yue que no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo.-"si- respondió Kerberos con la misma cara que Yue- esta energía es mucho más poderosa que la del mago Clow, nunca pensé sentir un poder mucho mayor que el de él"-.-"Eso no es todo, si se fijan bien, hay otra energía, pero, la primera es mucho mayor y por eso la segundo pasa desapercibida"-. Dijo Li, entonces Sakura se despertó, se había quedado dormida en la espalda de Li.-"Que bien dormí-. Dijo Sakura bostezando.-¿oigan que les sucede?, ¿por que esa caras?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"¿qué no lo sientes?"-. Pregunto Kero.-"¿sentir que?"-.-"Sabia que eras despistada pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto Sakura, ¿qué no puedes sentir esta enorme fuerza?"-. Dijo Kerberos que no podía creer lo atolondrada que era su ama.-"No me hables de esa forma, yo no soy ninguna despistada, te dije que no puedo sentir ninguna energía y es la verdad"-. Dijo Sakura enfadada.-"Eso es imposible, es una presencia demasiado poderosa como para no ser sentida- dijo Kerberos- ¿Sakura te sientes bien?"-. Pregunto.-"si, solo un poco agotada, recuerda que tuve que usar la carta de la teleportación"-.-"Sakura, quiero que liberes el poder del báculo"-. Dijo Yue.-"Esta bien"-. Dijo Sakura, que saco la llave de el interior de su franela en invoco el báculo, pero, este no respondió, la llave no se transformo.-"¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no puedo liberar el poder del báculo de las cartas?"-. Pregunto Sakura angustiada.-"Finalmente ha sucedido- dijo Yue, todos lo miraron- Sakura, finalmente has perdido todo tu poder mágico"-. Sakura lo miro con horror, entonces desesperada comenzó a tratar de hacer que la llave se transformara pero no pudo lograrlo, era bastante doloroso verla hacer eso, comenzó a llorar.-"Sakura, no llores, no solucionaras nada si te pones a llorar, lo mejor será tranquilizarnos, además, recuerda que cuando destruyamos a esa criatura todos tus poderes volverán"-. Dijo Li de una forma dulce y cariñosa, Sakura se sintió aliviada, se sentía como en el cielo, pero, su momento fue interrumpido por un gran temblor que estremeció no solo la montaña donde se encontraban sino también toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, entonces a pesar de la gran cantidad de árboles que había a su alrededor pudieron ver un gran resplandor que provenía de donde aquello poderes se encontraban. John y Catherine finalmente habían desplegado todo su poder (bueno al menos Catherine lo había hecho) y usaron el Poder Ancestral, todos lo árboles comenzaron a caerse, Li abrazo a Sakura para evitar que algo le pasara entonces recordó algo y creo una nueva carta y la uso entonces un escudo los protegió a ambos de los árboles que seguían cayendo uno tras otro, pero en la ciudad todo era un verdadero caos, a pesar de que ningún edificio se cayo, vidrio comenzaron a romperse, los autos chocaban en los cruces, los estantes de la tiendas se caían era un verdadero caos.

.-"Thunder Tiger, ¿qué sucede?"-. Pregunto Karin.-"Al parecer su hermano a usado algún tipo de hechizo"-.-"Si, pero solo una energía puede crear tal caos, ¿crees que mi hermano se haya visto en la necesidad de invocar el Poder Ancestral?"-.-"Es lo más probable señorita"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger que desapareció ya que Henderson entro en la biblioteca.-"Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?"-. Pregunto el mayordomo preocupado.-"Si no te preocupes"-. Dijo Karin que esquivo una avalancha de libros que se le venían encima, Henderson se llevo a Karin al patio donde estaba Tomoyo que también había salido para estar mas segura, pero no se percato de que Henderson y Karin habían llegado, ya que estaba paralizada por el enorme poder que provenía de la montaña, no un poder maligno, pero aun así era enorme y destructivo, entonces cuando pensaron que no podía ponerse peor, de la montaña apareció una columna de luz bastante intensa, a pesar de que la mansión de John estaba en la parte oeste de Tomoeda, la Columna se veía tan clara como el cielo.

Todas las personas quedaron paralizadas, todas mirando a un solo lugar, aquella columna de luz que apareció y que brillada enormemente, nadie se atrevía a quitar la mirada de ese lugar.

Mientras para Sakura y Li las cosas se dificultaron, en un tonto intento de volar para salir del lugar Li accidentalmente fue derribado por un árbol y se desmayo, Sakura trato de despertarlo pero no lo logro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo levanto, por suerte el temblor había desaparecido, pero aquella columna seguía brillando, Sakura la miro. Estaba dudosa en ir o en quedarse.-"Sakura"-. Dijo Kerberos.-"Kero, ¿qué sucedió?"-.-"No pude acercarme más, es imposible, la energía es demasiada, al parecer ahí una especia de barrera que evita que pueda pasar más allá."-. Sakura se había decidido.-"Kero, cuida de Shaoran, yo iré a ver"-.-"Sakura espera, no seas tonta"-. Dijo Kerberos que trato de detenerla, pero no pudo alcanzarla, sobre todo por que un árbol cayo y por que tenia que cuidar a ese mocoso

.-"Es mejor que te rindas"-. Dijo John a Catherine.-"Nunca lo haré, debo ganar esta no solo por Kensuke, sino también por mi misma"-. Dijo Catherine que seguía aumentando la energía del Poder Ancestral.-"Esta bien como quieras- dijo John que aumento el poder de su ataque, Catherine retrocedió, ya no podía más, pero seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas- Hinomori, debe ser alguien muy especial para que sacrifiques tu vida, pero yo ya no puedo seguir jugando, es hora de que termine con todo de una vez y para siempre"-. Dijo John que elevo su espada por sobre su cabeza y utilizando gran parte de su poder restante, hizo que El Poder Ancestral desapareciera. Catherine por otro lado aprovecho y utilizo todo su poder y envío la energía al joven que la recibió con su espada que aun tenia adoptada su forma verdadera, eh hizo lo mismo pero esta vez la energía fue desviada hacia las montañas donde causo un daño enorme. Catherine cayo de rodillas, su ultima esperanza había sido totalmente destruida, ya no le quedaba nada, solo esperar a que John le diera el golpe final.-"Debo aceptar que eres bastante poderosa, pero lamentablemente, yo lo soy más, bueno es hora de terminar"-. Dijo John que hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera en su mano y la coloco enfrente de Catherine la cual se desmayo de inmediato.

¡¡¡Crack!!!, John miro hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no logro ver nada.-"Debió ser mi imaginación- dijo John- lo más probable sea que la policía venga a la montaña, dejare su cuerpo aquí, es mejor que regrese"-. Dijo John que desapareció, entonces de atrás de unos árboles apareció Sakura que había visto todo lo que ahí paso, pero no podía creerlo, más bien, no quería creerlo. Se acerco a Catherine.-"¿acaso la habrá matado?-. Dijo Sakura- no puedo creer que John sea el causante de todo esto lo mejor será que le diga a los demás"-. Dijo Sakura que seguía sin creer lo que había visto. Se levanto y se giro y luego se paralizo al ver que John estaba enfrente de ella, sonriendo, con una mirada que decía claramente que le agradaba todo lo que ahí sucedía.-"No pensé que fueses capaz de llegar a este lugar, querida Sakura"-. Dijo John que se acerco, Sakura retrocedió.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué tú?"-.-"No tengo que responder a tus preguntas-. Dijo John.-no puedo dejarte ir, ya que sabes demasiado"- dijo John.-"¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"-.-"¿esto?, ella fue solo una tonta al igual que el director Hinomori"-.-"¿el director?, tu fuiste el causante de que entrara en un estado de coma"-.-"Así es- respondió- ese idiota me amenazo con decirles la verdad a ustedes, sino dejaba de causarles problemas, pero, por eso termino de esa forma, y debido a esa estupidez arrastro a su mejor amiga a su mismo destino, ahora ambos están el mismo lugar"-. Dijo John que tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.-"¿qué tienes pensado hacerme?"-.-"no te preocupes, no tengo pensado matarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir- John la miro fijamente, entonces sintió las presencias de Yue, Kerberos y Shaoran, que se estaban acercando- Bueno Sakura, creo que lo mejor será que olvides todo- dijo John que alzo sus dedos índice y medio y los coloco frente a Sakura, y entonces una luz brillante apareció y esta se desmayo en los brazos de John quien la acostó en el suelo y la miro, luego desapareció.

Shaoran, Kerberos y Yue llegaron finalmente al lugar, al ver a Sakura desmayada corrieron en su ayuda, Shaoran le levanto la cabeza y la coloco sobre su rodilla.-"Sakura"-. Decía Li repetidamente, por más extraño que parezca tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.-"Miren esto"-. Dijo Yue que señalando a Catherine.-"¿quién es ella?"-. Pregunto Kerberos.-"No tengo la menor idea pero mira sus vestimentas, debe ser una bruja de alto rango"-.-"¿crees que ese sujeto pudo hacerle algo"-.-"Por el estado de este lugar diría que aquí se llevo a cabo un pelea entre magos y por toda la destrucción se puede decir que fue una batalla entre magos de gran poder"-. Dijo Yue que estaba en lo cierto, la batalla había sido tan fuerte y larga que las ruinas terminaron por destruirse y la noche había llegado eran exactamente las 8 de la noche.

Helicópteros comenzaron a oírse y Li y los demás se llevaron a Sakura de ahí, dejaron a Catherine quien había entrado en un estado de coma total y absoluto, pensaron que seria mejor que la trataran en un hospital ya que estaba herida.

Mientras, John que apareció en el parque pingüino, pudo ver a muchas personas que corrían hacia la montaña para ver más de cerca lo que había sucedido.-"El choque de ambos poderes causo más daño del que tenia pensado-. Dijo John mirando la resbaladiza la cual estaba agrietada por el movimiento de la tierra luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviese observando, saco un carta de su bolsillo- Sanar- dijo y la carta tomo la forma de una joven que abrazo a John y las heridas de este comenzaron a sanar una vez terminado el trabajo de la carta esta volvió a tomar la forma de un tarjeta- te lo agradezco". Dijo John luego se fue caminando a la mansión.

Li llevo a Sakura a su casa en compañía de Kero, Yukito decidió dejarlo todo en manos de ellos dos.-"Joven Shaoran, es mejor que la lleve a su habitación"-. Dijo Wei cuando él había llegado, Li hizo lo que Wei le dijo y acostó a Sakura en su cama aun no había despertado.-"Sakura, Sakura, vamos despierta"-. Decía Kero angustiado por que su ama todavía no despertaba, Li estaba en la cocina, no sabia que hacer y constantemente se echaba la culpa ya que si él no se hubiese desmayado Sakura no hubiese tenido que ir sola a ese lugar, mientras Kero también se echaba la culpa por no haber acompañado a Sakura a ese lugar. Sakura finalmente despertó.-"Kero, ¿eres tu?"-. Dijo ella, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.-"Sakura, Sakura, que bueno que estas bien, pensé que ese sujeto te había hecho algo malo.-"¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿dónde estamos?"-. Pregunto ella.-"Estamos en casa de mocoso, te encontramos desmayada en la cima de aquella montaña, ¿que fue lo que te sucedió?"-.-"Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría Kero"-. Respondió Sakura, entonces Li entro en la habitación.-"Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?"-. Pregunto acercándose rápidamente a ella, sin importarle que había envestido a Kero.-"Si, pero me duele mucho la cabeza"-. Respondió ella.-"Que bien, pensé que algo malo te había pasado"-. Dijo Li, Sakura nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como en ese momento.-"Shaoran dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"-. Pregunto Sakura.-"Lo único que se es que te oímos gritar y entonces te encontramos desmayada en la cima de aquella montaña- le dijo Li- dime, ¿no recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió?"-.-"Solo se que habían dos personas, al parecer estaban peleando, una de ellas cayo la otra desapareció y luego..."-.-"¿qué sucedió después Sakura?"-. Pregunto Kero que se había levantado del suelo.-"No lo sé, creo que me desmay"-.-"¿Pudiste verle el rostro a la persona que desapareció?"-. Pregunto Li.-"Si, pero, no... No puedo recordar como era, ahh..."-. Sakura se puso la mano en la cabeza al tratar de recordar le dolió aun más.-"Sakura, ¿qué sucede?"-. Pregunto Kero preocupado por su ama.-"Cuando fuerzo mi memoria la cabeza me duele mucho más fuerte"-. Respondió ella.-"Eso significa que su memoria fue borrada"-. Dijo Wei que entro en la habitación, traía una bandeja con unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.-"¿qué quieres decir Wei?"-. pregunto Li.-"Es algo que leí en un libro de magia, después de que la memoria de alguien borrada, esta despierta desorientada, le duele la cabeza y cuando intenta recordar lo único que obtiene es que la cabeza le duela con más fuerza"-. Respondió Wei que le paso un vaso de agua y una aspirina a Sakura que se las tomo de inmediato e inmediatamente se durmió, estaba agotada.-"Eso comprueba mis sospechas"-. Dijo Kero.-"¿A que te refieres?"-. Pregunto Li.-"Para usar un hechizo de borrado se necesita de mucho poder y habilidad, ese sujeto que tantos problemas nos ha causado debe tener grandes poderes, eso quedo confirmado no solo con esto sino también con esa enorme energía que se pudo sentir en la montaña, creo que es mejor que tengamos cuidado"-.-"Cuando estábamos en la montaña tu y Yue dijeron que se trataba de un poder por mucho superior al del mago Clow, ¿eso es cierto?"-.-"Por supuesto, sea quien sea que nos ataca tiene más poder que Clow y su encarnación en este mundo"-.-"Espera, eso es, lo más probable sea que Giraguisawa nos pueda ayudar, después de todo él es la encarnación del mago Clow, y si recuerdo bien ese tal Steban era su amigo, tal vez si hablamos con él no pueda dar una pista de lo que pasa"-.-"Finalmente pareces usar esa cabeza mocoso, esa es una gran idea, pero, ahora es muy tarde lo mejor será que tratemos de comunicarnos con él mañana"-. Dijo Kero, Li no le hizo caso.-"Ahora ¿qué haremos?- dijo Li- Sakura no puede quedarse aquí, tal vez si tuviera su cuerpo si pudiese, pero, esta en el cuerpo de Daidoji y es posible que su madre este preocupada, después de todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad y además ya es tarde"-. Dijo Li que no se le ocurría nada.-"Lo mejor será que llames a la casa de Tomoyo, para que la vengan a buscar, Sakura esta muy débil y no seria bueno llevarla a la casa caminando"-. Dijo Kero Li estuvo de acuerdo y llamo a casa de Tomoyo, unos 15 minutos después las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo llegaron y con ayuda de Li llevaron a Sakura a casa de Tomoyo para que descansara, Sonomi le dio las gracias a Li y le ofreció llevarlo de regreso, pero él rechazo su oferta y decidió caminar para pensar en todo lo que sucedía.

.-"No pensé que nuestro enemigo fuese tan poderoso- dijo Li caminando por el parque, se había detenido a ver la resbaladiza en forma de pingüino que estaba en el centro del parque, estaba agrietada, las aves a su alrededor también lo estaban- creo que estas cartas no serán suficientes para combatir a un enemigo como este- dijo Li mirando las cartas que había creado en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo"-.-"Tienes toda la razón- dijo una voz, entonces la presencia de John se hizo sentir y este apareció ante Li, llevaba unas ropas que le cubrían totalmente el cuerpo, menos las manos, donde llevaba puestos unos guantes de color negro.-"tu eres..."-. Dijo Li sorprendido...

Continuara...

Dejen sus Reviews


	14. La Advertencia

Card Captor Sakura

El Poder Ancestral 

14-. La Advertencia

John había aparecido enfrente de Li, llevaba una ropas que le cubrían el cuerpo completamente, Li lo miraba fijamente, no se atrevía a parpadear o mirar hacia otro lado.-"¿Por qué la cara?"-. Dijo John su voz era diferente, había usado su magia para hacerla cambiar.-"Tu eres...- dijo Li- el responsable de todo, ¿no es cierto?"-.-"Así es- respondió John- ¿cómo se encuentra aquella joven?, Sakura... ¿no es ese su nombre?"-.-"Eso no te incumbe, ella esta como esta por tu culpa, además ¿cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre después de todo lo que has hecho?"-.-"dices que es mi culpa- dijo John- no seas tonto, no debes echarme toda la culpa, ya que tu eres tan culpable como yo de que ella se encuentre en ese estado"-.-"¿Yo?, ¿a que te refieres?"-.-"Jajajaja... me sorprende que no lo sepas- dijo John burlonamente, Li saco el dije y luego lo transformo en la espada- guarda eso, no eh venido a pelear- dijo John que apunto con su dedo índice a Li y comenzó a manipular su cuerpo, eh hizo que la espada volviera a ser el dije- eres débil chico, con esos pobres poderes jamás lograras acércateme"-.-"¿Para que has venido? Y ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con esas palabras?"-. pregunto Li enfadado.-"Solo vine para advertirte que de ahora en adelante las cosas se les dificultaran mucho más, de ahora en adelante cada vez que algo suceda estarán arriesgando sus vidas, no creas que no soy capaz de hacerlo, por que estarías cometiendo un grave error- dijo John pero Li no se intimido lo seguía mirando con una mirada llena de odio – en cuanto a lo de la dueña de las cartas Clow te digo que es muy posible que pierda la vida ya que quien la protege no es más que un mago con pobres poderes, ahora con tu permiso me retiró"-. Dijo John quien disfruto de la mirada que había puesto Li cuando le había dicho esto ultimo y luego desapareció mientras que Li se quedo pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, estuvo ahí de pie al menos 10 minutos, luego se fue de regreso a su casa, no cenó y fue directamente a la cama donde siguió pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

.-"Señorita es muy tarde, ¿por qué no se acuesta?-. pregunto Henderson a Tomoyo, quien estaba en la sala, John no había llegado y ya era muy tarde, además también le preocupaban Li y Sakura que no habían regresado y tampoco tenia esperanzas de que lo hicieran por lo tarde que era- si esta preocupada por el joven John, le digo que no tiene por que, el joven es muy capaz de cuidarse por si mismo"-.-"Si lo se- respondió Tomoyo- pero no puedo evitarlo Henderson, por favor usted duérmase, yo esperare a que llegue John"-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"¿esta segura señorita?"-. Pregunto el mayordomo y esta asintió, luego sin nada más que decir el mayordomo se retiro.-"John-. Dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mirando por la ventana la Luna en el cielo nocturno, había Luna llena, una hermosa y enorme Luna brillaba en el cielo, en ella se dibujo la figura de un joven, cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta se ruborizo.-me pregunto si acaso él sentirá algo por mi, además ahora se me hará más difícil demostrarle mis sentimientos ya que a Rica también le gusta John, lo mejor será que espere que pase algo de tiempo antes de decirle la verdad, pero, ¿qué pasara si Rica se lo dice antes?"-. se dijo Tomoyo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el que tuviese como rival a una de sus mejores amigas, pero fue sacada de todos esos pensamiento al oír que la puerta de la sala se abrió y John entraba por ella.-"John"-. Dijo ella, el chico la miro.-"Sakura, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?"-.-"Es que me preocupe por que no llegabas- dijo ella tratando de no sonrojarse pero no pudo evitarlo por suerte el joven no se dio cuenta de ello- además con todo lo que sucedió pensé que algo malo pudo haberte pasado"-.-"Ya veo, gracias por preocuparte, pero no tenias que quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde, tu sabes bien que puedo cuidarme por mi mismo"-.-"Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo"-.-"Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas"-.-"¿Y tu?, ¿no vas a dormir?"-.-"Por supuesto, pero primero voy a comer algo, no eh cenado y tengo mucha hambre"-.-"Bien, entonces que pases buenas noches, hasta mañana"-.-"Igualmente"-. Dijo John, Tomoyo subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, donde se encontró a Kero quien le contó todo lo que había pasado en la montaña.-"¿cómo se encuentra Sakura?"-.pregunto Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga al oír la historia.-"Se encuentra bien, pero esta muy débil, no solo tuvo que usar lo que le quedaba de magia para tele portarnos hasta la montaña sino que al parecer también tuvo una especie de enfrentamiento con el sujeto al que esta presencia pertenece"-.-"Eso significa que ella tuvo que haberlo visto"-.-"Si le vio el rostro, pero no puede recordarlo, al parecer ese sujeto le borro la memoria"-.-"¿cómo es eso?, ¿le vio el rostro pero no lo recuerda?, si es así, ¿cómo recuerda que le vio el rostro?"-.-"Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Kero que no había pensado en eso- si ese sujeto borro su memoria, lo normal fuese que no recordase nada de lo que había sucedido"-.-"¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?"-.-"¿A que te refieres?"-.-"A que tal vez ese mago, pudo borrar la memoria de Sakura, pero dejo algunos recuerdos con algún fin"-.-"Es lo más probable- dijo Kero- pero, hablaremos sobre eso mañana, ahora es mejor que duermas, mañana debes ir a la preparatoria"-.-"Tienes razón"- dijo Tomoyo que se cambio y se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Amanece, el sol brilla, se escucha el cantar de la aves, la mansión es iluminada por los rayos de sol que penetran por sus numerosas ventanas, Tomoyo se había levantado temprano estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno algo que Sakura nunca había echo en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa debido a que normalmente John era el primero en levantarse, incluso antes que el mayordomo de la mansión, por lo que él prepara el desayuno todas las mañanas con el fin de no molestar a Henderson, pero ese día fue diferente.-"Buenos Días-. Dijo John que había llegado a la cocina- vaya, estas haciendo el desayuno, me sorprende que te levantes tan temprano Sakura"-.-"Buenos Días John- dijo Tomoyo animada- como ayer te vi cansando decidí levantarme temprano y encargarme de hacer el desayuno"-.-"Te lo agradezco"-.-"No tienes por que"-. Respondió Tomoyo, que se sentó en la mesa dio las gracias y ambos tomaron un delicioso desayuno, aún era temprano y tenían algo de tiempo antes de ir a la preparatoria.

-"Esto es increíble, la mitad del periódico de hoy solo habla de el suceso de ayer"-. Comento John que estaba leyendo el periódico.-"Es normal, no siempre se ve una enorme columna de luz en el cielo"-. Dijo Tomoyo.-"Eso es muy cierto, aquí dice que el lugar fue rodeado por la policía y que luego de una hora llegaron los de las fuerzas especiales del ejercito con un variado equipo científico, al parecer no se ha encontrado la razón de la aparición de la columna de luz, en el lugar se encontró a una mujer vestida de una forma extraña estaba herida en varias partes de su cuerpo, fue llevada al hospital central de Tomoeda donde actualmente se encuentra en un estado de coma- resumió John lo que decía en el periódico, entonces vio una línea del articulo interesante- oye escucha esto: "Según el diagnostico hecho a la mujer, cuya identidad se desconoce, los doctores afirman que se encuentra en el mismo estado que el ex director de la preparatoria de Tomoeda (Si alguien sabe como se llama el instituto, dígamelo, nn) el señor Kensuke Hinomori", es extraño, ¿no crees?"-. Pregunto John.-"Si"-. Respondió Tomoyo, que estaba pensando en eso.-"Bueno ya es hora de irnos"-. Dijo John, Tomoyo asintió y ambos fueron camino a la preparatoria.

Una vez en ella, el profesor anuncio ante todo el salón que Sakura no podría asistir a la preparatoria por que al parecer se sentía mal, Li, Tomoyo y John ( John se preocupo aunque no lo crean) se preocuparon y decidieron ir a visitarla después de terminada las clases.

Llega el receso, Li y John compran su almuerzo en la cafetería y se sientan en una de la mesas.-"Shaoran, ¿no sabes si le sucedió algo a Tomoyo?"-.-"No lo se-. Respondió Shaoran preocupado, no lograba pasar bocado por tanta preocupación.-Oye John, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-. Dijo Li a su amigo.-"Adelante amigo"-.-"¿Crees que eh cuidado de Sakura?"-. Pregunto Li, John se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"-.-"Es que, últimamente, creo que no eh cuidado de Sakura como debería ser, sabes yo le prometí que siempre estaría allí para ayudarle, para cuidarla..."-.-"¿Acaso sucedió algo Shaoran?"-.-"Es mejor que no lo sepas"-. Dijo Li a su amigo-"Bien, pero si lo que quieres es una respuesta te la daré, no tienes por que preocuparte estoy seguro que haya pasado lo que haya pasado, se que tu haces lo posible para proteger a Sakura, eso te lo puedo asegurar"-. Dijo John a su amigo, Li se animo un poco pero aun no quitaba la cara de preocupación que tenia.

Las clases de ese día finalmente terminaron, rápidamente Li y Tomoyo se dirigen a casa de la ultima, John los alcanzaría más tarde ya que Rica lo detuvo por un momento.

Tomoyo y Li llegan finalmente, la madre de Tomoyo esta con su hija, no había ido a trabajar debido a la preocupación.-"Buenas Tardes"-. Dijeron Li y Tomoyo al unísono, a la ultima le dolía ver así a su madre pero no podía hacer nada no podía permitirle que descubriera la verdad.-"Buenas tardes Sakura y Li"-. Dijo Sonomi que ya conocía un poco mejor a Li.-"¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoyo?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"No muy bien, el doctor le receto descanso completo, esta muy débil, se ah pasado el día durmiendo"-. Dijo la madre de Tomoyo en un tono de preocupación.-"¿Ella se pondrá bien?"-.pregunto Li.-"Si, solo necesita descansar"-.mientras hablaban, Li y Tomoyo sintieron una presencia, sin embargo, esta desapareció casi al mismo instante en que apareció por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, además Sonomi estaba con ellos y no podían hacer nada mientras se quedase allí.

Sakura que se encontraba en el dormitorio abrió sus ojos, se sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, ya no le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado toda su fuerza. Se sentía como nunca en su vida, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Sakura se levanto de la cama, vio la hora en el reloj de mesa y vio lo tarde que era, entonces se vistió, una vez que estuvo lista escucho unas voces en la salita de la habitación de Tomoyo, y salió por la puerta corrediza donde se encontró a Tomoyo y Li hablando, la madre de Tomoyo había salido por un momento, Shaoran parecía sentirse mal, le había estando hablando sobre su encuentro con John y lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.-"Buenas Tardes"-. Dijo Sakura muy animada, ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Sakura y al verla como si nada rápidamente se acercaron a ella.-"Sakura, finalmente despertaste, que gusto me da que hayas despertado"-. Dijo Tomoyo llorando de la alegría y acto siguiente abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.-"A mi también"-.-"Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes?"-. pregunto Li.-"De maravilla, como si lo de ayer no me hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo"-.-"Me alegro, estaba muy preocupado por ti"- dijo Li que abrazo a Sakura, esta se sonrojo-.-"No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien y eso es lo que importa"- dijo Sakura, que se sentía feliz hace tiempo que Li y ella no se abrazaban de esa forma, sin embargo, para este era un poco extraño abrazar a Sakura ya que ella estaba en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, después de un rato se separaron, principalmente por que al parecer alguien venia, entonces Sonomi entro por la puerta acompañada por John, al ver a su hija de pie inmediatamente se acerco ah ella llorando de alegría al verla despierta.-"Tomoyo hija mía- dijo Sonomi mientras abrazaba a Sakura- que alegría que hayas despertado, me siento muy feliz"-.-"Yo también mamá- dijo Sakura- lamento haberte preocupado"-.-"No te disculpes, ahora todo esta bien"-.- dijo Sonomi que se secó las lagrimas del rostro.-"Me alegro que ya te encuentres bien Tomoyo"-. Dijo John a Sakura sonriente, se veía un poco pálido.-"Oye John, ¿te sucede algo?"-. pregunto Tomoyo al ver la cara un poco pálida de su amigo.-"No nada, es que ayer me dormí muy tarde, y no dormí muy bien, eso es todo"-.-"Pero si esta mañana parecías muy normal, y ahora parece como si no tuvieses energía"-.-"¿tu crees?, por que yo me siento perfectamente, aunque con un poco de sueño"-. Dijo John.-"Iré a la cocina por un poco de te para todos ya vuelvo"-. Dijo la madre de Tomoyo que le agradaba que John estuviese allí.-"Por favor, no se moleste en traerme- dijo John, Sonomi se detuvo- ahora mismo debo regresar a mi casa, ahí algo importante que debo hacer"-.-"¿Sucede algo John?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.-"No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte- respondió John- lamento tener que irme, espero que te mejores Tomoyo"-. Dijo John que se despidió de todos y luego en compañía de Sonomi fue hasta puerta principal y salió de la casa, Sonomi se sintió frustrada ya que había perdido otra oportunidad de hablar con el joven.

La tarde paso rápidamente, Tomoyo y Shaoran se fueron juntos, este decidió acompañar a Tomoyo a la mansión. Entonces mientras caminaban la tierra comenzó a temblar cada vez con más fuerza, las personas alrededor de ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos, la presencia de John se hizo sentir y entonces enfrente de Li y Tomoyo apareció un camaleón de gran tamaño, era el responsable de haber cambiado de cuerpos a Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando los jóvenes lo vieron, inmediatamente todo a su alrededor se hizo oscuro una especie de torbellino se formo enfrente de ellos, comenzó a abrirse hasta mostrar un lugar desolado, donde solo había rocas y ruinas, Tomoyo y Li se encontraban en el mismo lugar a donde fue llevado el director Kensuke antes de enfrentamiento contra John.-"¿dónde estamos?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.-"Daidoji quédate cerca, no sabemos que lugar puede ser este, ni que tienen planeado hacernos"-. Dijo Li que invoco su báculo y saco sus cartas en caso de que los atacasen, lo que John le había dicho la noche anterior lo tenía preocupado, ¿seria capaz de matarlos?

Todo estaba en silencio, no parecía haber vida en ese lugar, entonces sintieron la precedía de John, estaba en una lugar alejado de ellos, no sabían si ir a donde se encontraba la presencia, pero, tampoco podían quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, así que sin ninguna alternativa mas se dirigieron lentamente a donde provenía la presencia, a medida que se acercaban al lugar, podían sentir con mas fuerza aquella fuerza mágica, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecían ser la ruinas de un templo griego, había columnas de piedra por el suelo algunas, estaban partidas por la mitad, otras seguían en pie, pero también estaban rotas, entonces en la parte superior de la única columna que no parecía haber sido dañada se encontraba una persona, que miraba con una sonrisa a Li y Tomoyo.-"Tardaron mucho en llegar- Dijo John. Ellos se percataron de su presencia y los miraron.- es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas"-.-"¿Quién te crees para decirnos esos?"-. Dijo Li enfadado.-"Pues...- dijo John- soy aquel que controla su destino, yo decido si el dejarlos vivir o matarlos de una buena vez, tal y como hice con aquella chica, Sakura"-. Dijo John que disfruto la mirada de odio de Li, entonces Li, sin aguantarse mas invoco una de sus cartas.-"Bola de Fuego"-. Dijo, la energía de la esfera salió contra John que se quedo de pie mirando a Li, la bola de fuego lo alcanzo, Li sonrió, sin embargo cuando pensó que había derrotado a John la esfera desapareció y donde se encontraba dicha esfera estaba John sin ningún rasguño, ni siquiera se le quemaron las ropas.-"ya te lo dije- dijo John- tu no eres rival para alguien como yo, esos débiles poderes fueron los causantes de muchas desgracias para los que quieres- dijo John mirando a Li y riéndose a la vez- con esos poderes has querido proteger, pero al final tu eres el protegido, no me sorprendería que la maestra de cartas te considerara una molestia para ella, pero bueno, no los traje aquí para hablar sobre cosas como esa, quiero ver con mis ojos lo que eres capas de hacer por lo que quieres"-. Dijo John, entonces este bajo de la columna y se poso al menos unos 2 metros delante de Li y Tomoyo, el primero lo miro suspicazmente y coloco a Tomoyo detrás de él para protegerla.-"No es conmigo con quien vas a pelear-. Dijo John.- como dije aquí estará en peligro la vida de la persona a la que proteges"-. Li miro a Tomoyo y luego a John.-"Bien comencemos"-. Dijo John que chasqueo sus dedos y un cristal rodeo a Tomoyo.-"Ahhhh!!!"-. Grito ella.-"Daidoji- grito Li al verla- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?"-.-"solo esta encerada, pero a menos que logres derrotar a mi amigo aquí, ella morirá, ya que entre mas tiempo este ahí dentro su energía vital seguirá siendo drenada poco a poco"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa entonces de atrás de él apareció el camaleón que había cambiado de cuerpo a Sakura y Tomoyo.

El camaleón cambio inmediatamente su forma a una forma humana, la de un joven.-"Bola de Fuego"-. Dijo y ataco a esa figura, pero antes de que su fuego alcanzara a la criatura esta creo un hoyo en el tiempo y espacio eh hizo desaparecer la esfera, que luego apareció detrás de Li, quien recordando lo que había sucedido con la esfera de luz esquivo su propio ataque, entonces esta esfera fue directamente hacia el camaleón que causo un temblor eh hizo que la tierra se levantara protegiéndole del ataque, luego uso nuevamente la distorsión y desapareció por el hoyo.-"Es mejor que tengas cuidado, esta sobre ti-. Dijo John que miraba la pelea de Li y esa criatura, Shaoran esquivo al joven y lo ataco, pero nuevamente fue protegido por la tierra- es mejor que te apresures, no querrás que muera ¿o si?-. Dijo John mirando a Tomoyo.- es una lastima, morirás en este lugar ya que no creo que ese tonto de Shaoran pueda derrotar a mi criatura, simplemente es un mago fracasado"-.-"Él me ayudara, estoy segura- dijo Tomoyo a través del cristal, su voz estaba débil, al igual que ella.-"Me sorprende la confianza que le tienes"-. Dijo John que siguió mirando la pelea."Rayos si no me doy prisa Daidoji morirá, además, eso no es lo único, si ella muere significa que Sakura nunca volverá a regresar a su cuerpo"- pensó Li mientras seguía peleando con esa criatura la cual lo había comenzado a atacarlo, usando ataques de tierra.-"Vuelo"-. Dijo Li y se elevo para evitar ser goleado por las rocas que caían a cada lado de él, apenas podía evitarlas.

Li se elevo lo más que pudo para tratar de evitar el ataque con tierra.-"Es mejor que te des prisa ya que, si no lo haces su energía vital será totalmente drenada, y tú sabes bien lo que eso significa"-. Dijo John a Li. Este se enfado aun mas, Miro a Tomoyo, estaba acostada dentro Del Cristal, estaba débil, apenas y podía mantenerse despierta.-"No debo rendirme"-. Dijo Tomoyo que trato de levantarse.-"Tienes un fuerza de voluntad admirable- le dijo a través del cristal- exactamente igual a la de tu amiga Sakura, pero, eso no es suficiente- dijo John que se acerco al cristal y la miro fijamente, Tomoyo lo miro desafiante- esa mirada...- dijo John- bueno eso no importa, esa persona murió hace mucho"-. Tomoyo lo miro de forma extraña, luego de eso volvió a caer, no podía mover mas su cuerpo, con la cabeza recostada del cristal miro a Li quien peleaba valientemente contra el joven que usaba la carta de la distorsión para devolverle todos sus ataques. Entonces vio a Tomoyo que estaba recostada del cristal, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho John." eres débil chico, con esos pobres poderes jamás lograras acércateme... en cuanto a lo de la dueña de las cartas Clow te digo que es muy posible que pierda la vida ya que quien la protege no es más que un mago con pobres poderes...". Li se sentía muy mal, sin embargo, a pesar de esto la criatura siguió atacándolo, y ya que Li no se movía recibió directamente cada uno de los ataques de ese joven.-"Finalmente se ha dado por vencido"-. Dijo John.-"¡¡¡Li!!!"-. Grito Tomoyo.-"Mas te vale no malgastar tus energía en idioteces como esa, él a perdido la voluntad de pelear al ver lo débil que es, creo que lo mejor para él será morir de un forma rápida y poco dolorosa"-.-"Cartas, ya pueden matar a ese joven- dijo John al criatura que lo miro y asintió, Tomoyo lo miro y luego miro a Li que estaba tirado en el suelo.-"¡¡¡Li, por favor despierta!!!"-. gritó ella, pero este no la escuchaba, Tomoyo siguió gritando hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas, la criatura se acerco a Li que seguía en el suelo, destrozado al ver que no podía hacer nada por los demás, cuando la criatura estuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, se sintió un gran poder, John pudo ver que ese poder provenía de Tomoyo y la miro con gran sorpresa al ver una insignia que representaba a los cuatro elementos debajo de la chica, entonces la barrera que rodeaba a Tomoyo se hizo pedazos, ella se levanto y miro a John, estaba enfadada, John la miro.-"Interesante...- dijo él- muy interesante"-.

Continuara...

Dejen sus Reviews


	15. Miedo, Celos y Peleas

Card Captor Sakura

I-. El Poder Ancestral

15-. Miedo, Celos y Peleas...

John y Tomoyo se estuvieron observando a los ojos por un momento.

.-"Daidoji-. Dijo Shaoran.- ¿Qué te sucede?"-. Dijo mirándola, un aura de color blanco la rodeaba, pero esa aura parecía inestable, furiosa.

.-"Interesante en verdad-. Dijo John.- el odio que siente en este momento le permite usar lo poderes que posee su amiga, aun cuando ella no conoce como usarlos...-. John miro a Shaoran.- debería darte vergüenza, que hasta una joven que nunca ha usado magia en su vida sea mas fuerte que tu... bueno al fin y al cabo eso no importa, veamos que tan fuerte eres... Morfo destruye a ese chico"-. Dijo John a la criatura que reanudo su ataque en contra de Li.

.-"No lo permitiré"-. Dijo Tomoyo en voz baja, una voz que John escucho con claridad. Alzo su mano y de ella salio una potente energía que con solo tocar a la criatura de John esta desapareció en un fuerte destello sin dejar el menor rastro.

.-"Como lo supuse-. Dijo John.- Poder Ancestral... pero, ¿como puede alguien como tu usarlo?, no tienes experiencia en la magia, me intrigas, pero aunque uses esa fuerza, en tu estado actual de conciencia no te será posible controlarla"-.

.-"Acabare contigo-. Dijo Tomoyo, que levanto su mano y la coloco enfrente del rostro de John este no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, más bien se pudo oír su risa.

John se acerco a Tomoyo, y le agarro la mano.-"Aunque uses el Poder Ancestral en mi contra nunca serás capaz de derrotarme, adelante intenta atacarme y te darás cuenta de lo débil que eres"-. John bajo la mano de Tomoyo hasta su pecho.

.-"Daidoji"-. Dijo Li, levantándose y acercando se poco a poco a donde se encontraban John y Tomoyo.

En el momento en que Tomoyo estaba a punto de atacar a John, se desplomo en el suelo. Se había desmayado. John miró el cuerpo de Sakura, y vio como la energía desaparecía poco a poco hasta que el aura que una vez la rodeo se desvaneció.

.-"¡¡¡Daidoji!!"-. Grito Shaoran, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la desmayada joven. Se agacho frente a ella y la tomo en brazos.

.-"Solo se ha desmayado-. Dijo John a Li.- es normal, su cuerpo no pudo soportar toda esa energía... no... pensándolo bien no fue eso-. Dijo John.- Morfo fue destruido así que las fuerzas que la mantenían en ese cuerpo han desaparecido"-.

.-"Hablas de nosotros como si nos conocieras"-. Dijo Li que no pudo evitar el nuevo arranque de rabia, miro fijamente a John con ojos llenos de furia.

.-"Los conozco mejor de lo que piensas"-.

Entonces ante la mirada de Li el lugar desapareció por completo, y fueron nuevamente llevados a su mundo.

Li trato de despertar a la joven que seguía desmayada. Sakura finalmente reacciono.-"¿Sakura?, ¿Daidoji?"-. Pregunto Li a la joven.

.-"Shaoran, ¿eres tu?... pero ¿Dónde estoy? Eh?... no puedo creerlo-. Dijo Sakura al mirarse a si misma, acto siguiente la joven abrazó al joven chino con todas su fuerzas, Li sonrió levemente, sin embargo, aunque estaba feliz por que todo había terminado, aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no pudo derrotar a la criatura creada por su enemigo, y Tomoyo sin saber usar magia la destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Era acaso así de débil?..-Shaoran, ¿te sucede algo?"-. Pregunto Sakura al ver la cara triste del joven.

.-"No es nada-. Respondió.- me alegra que hayas regresado finalmente a tu cuerpo, ahora, es mejor que te acompañe hasta casa de John, ya es tarde"-.

Durante el camino a casa de John, Li le contó absolutamente todo lo sucedido, desde lo que le había dicho John el día en que su memoria fue borrada, Sakura se preocupado por todo lo que le había contado su novio, al llegar a casa de John, aun estaba preocupada no solo por Li sino también por el bienestar de Tomoyo.

.-"Sakura, ¿eres tu?"-. Pregunto un John que salía de la cocina.

.-"Asi es, ¿Qué es lo que haces?"-. Respondió Sakura al joven.

.-"Estaba lavando los platos, has llegado muy tarde, ¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoyo?"-. Dijo John acercándose a la joven.

.-"No tienes por que preocuparte, ella se encuentra en perfecto estado, nos dijo que mañana podría ir a la escuela"-.

.-"Me alegro mucho en verdad.- Dijo John sonriendo.- ahora, ¿deseas cenar? O ¿ya cenaste en tu cita con Shaoran?"-. Dijo John con otra sonrisa.

.-"Tonto.- le dijo un poco enfadada, John se rió un poco, ella también lo hizo.- la verdad es que no eh comido"-.

.-"Muy bien, entonces creo que te preparare algo, ¿Qué deseas cenar?"-.

.-"No te molestes yo puedo hacerlo.- Dijo Sakura siguiendo a su amigo hasta la cocina.- yo me encargare de prepararme la cena, por favor no te molestes por algo como eso"-. Dijo acercándose a su joven amigo.

.-"No es ninguna molestia, ahora por que no te sientas... es cierto, aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres que te prepare"-.

Sakura sonrió levemente.-"Te lo diré, si me dejas al menos ayudarte"-.

John la miro.- Vaya chantaje amiga-. Dijo John.- de acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"-.

Ambos pasaron un agradable rato cocinando, de hecho John volvió a cenar en compañía de Sakura, el joven le había dicho que la comida sabia mucho mejor si se comía con los amigos y no solo.

Ya era muy tarde. Sakura y John seguían despiertos, luego de darse cuenta de que casi era medianoche, ambos subieron y se dieron las buenas noches.

Sakura había pensado en llamar a Tomoyo a ver si se encontraba bien, pero como ya era demasiado tarde tendría que esperar hasta verla mañana.

Amanece de nuevo, Sakura se levanta temprano y después de un delicioso desayuno, fue, como siempre lo hacia, en compañía de John hasta la preparatoria, era miércoles y como tenían clases con el profesor titular, John les dijo a toda la clase que a partir de ese día debían de venir en la tarde para ensayar la obra, el festival estaba a una semana de distancia y aun no habían ensayado en lo mas mínimo, así que esa tarde todos habrían de quedarse en la preparatoria para ensayar.

El día se fue, pero aun les quedaba realizar el ensayo de la obra un ensayo durante el cual Rica y John estuvieron hablando de forma muy animada.

Tomoyo los estuvo observando desde que empezó se sentía extraña, por alguna razón sentía un pequeño sentimiento de rabia al ver a Rica tan cerca de John, estaba hablándole como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, Sakura que se encontraba al lado de Tomoyo noto la cara de su amiga.

.-"Nunca pensé que tendría la privilegio de verte celosa Tomoyo"-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

.-"¿Celosa yo...?-. Dijo Tomoyo.- hay por favor Sakura, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?, ¿por que eh de ponerme celosa?, crees que el hecho de que John y Rica se la pasen el día juntos, hablando de esa forma tan animada, ¿es algo para que me ponga celosa?"-.

.-"Si tu lo dices"-. Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

El ensayo que había durado dos horas y media llego a su fin. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se fueron juntos, pero para tristeza de la última John se fue en compañía de Rica.

La tarde paso, y no solo la tarde sino también los días. Días en que el ánimo de Tomoyo decayó un poco ya que durante casi todos los días John y Rica se la pasaron juntos, ensayando, hablando y paseando.

...

El domingo llego. Son las 9:00am de la mañana y Sakura se acaba de despertar, ese día había quedado de acuerdo con Shaoran y Tomoyo para ir de paseo a la gran ciudad de Tokio.

.-"Disculpa Henderson, ¿Sabes dónde esta John?"-. Pregunto Sakura al mayordomo.

.-"El joven se encuentra en el jardín, debe de estar haciendo sus ejercicios de la mañana"-. Respondió el Mayordomo dándole un plato con el desayuno.

Sakura sabía muy bien, que John practicaba las artes marciales, todos los domingos iba a la parte de atrás del enorme patio a entrenar, Sakura nunca lo había visto entrenar, siempre pensaba que ese tipo de cosas necesitaban de concentración y por eso nunca fue a verlo para de esa forma no desconcentrarlo.

Fue hasta el final del patio donde había un pequeño jardín con árboles y flores, y se encontró a John entrenando, se quedo parada mirándolo por un momento y fijamente, y por ese momento se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era el joven, no solo tenia una buena condición física sino también una expresión de total confianza en si mismo y una seriedad imponente que no asustaba sino que tranquilizaba, no sabia por que nunca había notado lo atractivo que era el joven, quizás por que el hecho de estar de novia con Li no le permitió poner sus ojos en otros chicos o quizás el hecho de que le era tan común verlo todas las mañanas que nunca se fijo en él de esa forma o manera, para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente.

.-"Buenos Días Sakura"-. Dijo John a la joven.

.-"¡¡John!!"-. Dijo Sakura sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el joven. Su rostro se torno rojo.

.-"¿Te sucede algo Sakura?"-. Pregunto el joven.

Sakura respiro hondo.- "Me asustases. No te acerques de esa forma, ¿quieres?-.Dijo Sakura bajando su cabeza para que el joven no notara que tenía el rostro colorado.

.-"Lo lamento en verdad-. Dijo disculpándose el joven.- es raro que en domingo te levantes a esta hora, ¿vas a algún lugar?"-.

.-"¡¡Es cierto!!-. Dijo Sakura.- es que quede con Tomoyo y Shaoran para ir a Tokio a pasear un poco y hacer algunas compras, y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarnos, no te avise antes por la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas con Rica"-. Dijo Sakura con cierto énfasis en el nombre de Rica, el joven se sonrojo un poco.

.-"Ya veo-. Dijo John.- es una lastima Sakura, pero tengo algo que hacer hoy y no podré acompañarlos, por favor discúlpame con Tomoyo y Li, ¿quieres?"-.

.-"Es una verdadera lastima-. Dijo Sakura.- esta bien supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer"-.

.-"Lo lamento en verdad"-.

.-"No te preocupes, esta bien"-.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mansión, donde John se cambio las ropas y despidió a Sakura cuando ya se iba a casa de Tomoyo.

.-"Oye hermano-. Dijo Karin.- ¿Vas a salir?"-.

.-"Asi es-. Respondió John.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"-.

.-"¿Se puede?"-. Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

.-"Claro que se puede, no creo que haya problema, ahora por que no te cambias que yo te espero"-.

John salio en compañía de su hermana de la mansión iban a ir de paseo, mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Li que ya se habían reunido llegaron a la estación del metro y tomaron el que los llevaría a su destino: la gran ciudad de Tokio.

.-"Oigan que les parece si después de pasear, vemos una película"-. Dijo Sakura a sus amigos.

.-"Se oye bien-. Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.- tu, ¿que dices Li?"-.

.-"Si las dos están de acuerdo, entonces las acompañare"-. Respondió el joven

Al llegar a la gran ciudad de Tokio, los tres jóvenes comenzaron su paseo, pasearon por tiendas de compactos donde compraron algunos, tiendas de moda donde lamentablemente las chicas no pudieron comprar nada (Li no estaba interesado en eso, solo se limito a obsérvalas), después del paseo fueron a ver la película que quedaron de acuerdo en ver, una recientemente estrenada que tenia el nombre de: "Dos caminos, un destino" que trataba de un joven que se enamoro de dos chicas pero como no podía quedarse con ambas habría de tomar un decisión muy difícil donde habría de lastimar a alguien, en pocas palabras una película romántica que por votación de dos contra uno habrían de verla.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Sakura se ofreció a comprar las entradas. Cuando se puso en la fila para comprar las entradas escucho que alguien mencionaba su nombre. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba y vio venir a Karin que se acerco hasta ella y la saludo con un sonrisa.

.-"Que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí Karin-. Dijo Sakura.- ¿has venido con John?"-. Pregunto a la pequeña niña que le asintió en ese momento se acercaron Tomoyo y Li en compañía de Rica con quien se había encontrado hace tan solo un instante.

.-"Asi es y como puedes ver la señorita Sasaki también nos acompaña"-. Dijo mirando a Rica que le sonrió.

.-"Vaya pero que grata sorpresa-. Dijo John que ya había comprado las entradas-. No pensé que los vería en este lugar-. Dijo mirando a todos, saludo a Tomoyo y Shaoran, a la primera con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa que solo logro que ella se ruborizara un poco, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de esa sonrisa, el había venido en compañía de Rica y hasta había traído a Karin y eso significaba que aunque la pequeña hermana de John estuviese allí esa debía de ser una cita.

.-"Supongo que si Sakura y Tomoyo han venido al cine... están pensando ver esa película ¿no?"-. Dijo Rica a sus amigas y señalando un póster de la película que ambas deseaban ver.

.-"Asi es-. Respondió Sakura.- ¿Ustedes cual van a ver?"-.

.-"Esa misma-. Respondió Karin.- Es mejor que compren ya sus entradas al parecer ahí una gran cantidad de personas que quieren ver esa misma película, lo mas seguro es que la sala de cine este llena"-.

.-"Bien es mejor que vaya a comprarlas"-. Dijo Sakura que iba a hacer la fila nuevamente para la compra de las entradas.

.-"No te molestes Sakura, yo lo haré"-. Dijo Shaoran a su novia y luego de una pequeña discusión fue Li quien gano el derecho a comprar las entradas.

Shaoran volvió unos minutos después con las entradas y fue entonces cuando entraron a la sala de cine, se sentaron en la parte central de la sala para de esa forma ver mejor la película ya que no estaban ni tan lejos ni tan cerca era un lugar perfecto para sentarse.

Rica y John se sentaron uno al lado del otro, luego estaban Shaoran y Sakura después Tomoyo y finalmente la pequeña Karin. Li y John fueron a comprar algunas palomitas y unos refrescos antes de que la película empezara, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos tenían curiosidad de ver esa película por que sabían que era la típica película romántica pero como había sido un voto de 4 contra 2 pues no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

La película resulto ser mas interesante de lo que habían imaginado, en ese momento el protagonista estaba dándose golpes con un sujeto que trato de propasarse con su hermana.

Mientras al otro lado de la fila, Tomoyo observa con unos muy perceptibles celos la forma en que Rica le hablaba a John no solo sentía celos si no también mucha tristeza.

.-"Daidoji"-. Dijo Karin que es tuvo observando el comportamiento de su amiga desde que llegaron.

.-"¿Si, sucede algo Karin?"-. Pregunto la joven con una dulce sonrisa como siempre.

.-"Te gusta mi hermano ¿cierto?"-. Dijo la pequeña un poco seria.

Tomoyo se puso de color morado, ¿Por qué Karin había preguntado eso tan repentinamente?, ¿habrá escuchado alguien mas aparte de ellas dos las palabras de Karin? Y ¿si John lo había hecho? Lo miro. El joven seguía viendo la película y no parecía haber escuchado nada.

Tomoyo estaba un poco confusa, ¿debería decirle la verdad a Karin?, entonces confiando en la hermana del joven, tomo aire.-"La verdad así es Karin-. Dijo Finalmente.- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?"-.

.-"Hace tiempo que había notado la forma en que mirabas a mi hermano, pero nunca me imagine que estuvieses enamorada de el hasta ahora que al parecer (y perdona que te lo diga) estas celosa de Sasaki"-.

.-"Bueno ya lo has confirmado-. Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Estaba muy sorprendida por la forma que la pequeña parecía vigilar a las personas que se acercaban a su hermano.

.-"Dejame decirte que no solo eres tu por que eh notado que a Sasaki también le gusta mi hermano"-.

.-"Eso es algo que yo ya sabia-. Dijo Tomoyo mirando por sobre su hombro a John y Rica.- Dime Karin, ¿Tu hermano, es decir, John tiene novia o le gusta alguien en especial?"-.

.-"La verdad no lo se-. Respondió la pequeña.- además por la actitud de mi hermano eso es algo difícil de saber ya que siempre se comporta de la misma forma con las chicas que conoce"-.

.-"Ya veo, eso significa que tal vez no tenga a nadie"-.

Después de la charla ambas jóvenes siguieron observando en silencio la película sobre todo por que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se estaban quejando de que es tuviesen hablando en el cine y sobre todo cuando la película se estaba poniendo mucho mas emocionante: El protagonista tenia que decidirse por una de las dos jóvenes que le gustaban, ambas eran muy hermosas y estaba profundamente enamorado de ambas pero lamentablemente no podría quedarse con las dos así que debía decidirse de una vez y aunque no estaban allí presentes para escuchar su decisión le hacia sentirse muy mal tomar tal decisión ya que conocía los sentimiento de ambas para con el...

La función finalmente termino y todo el grupo salio del cine y continuaron juntos el paseo durante el cual todos hicieron algunas comprar, esa era la segunda ronda de compras de Sakura, aprovecho y compro alguno compactos que acababan de colocar a la venta en los estantes de la tienda pero cuando fue a pagarlos se dio cuenta de que su dinero no le alcanzaba así que pensó en regresarlos pero el su amigo la de tuvo y se los compro como un regalo a expensas de que la joven le decía que no era necesario que ni siquiera le gustaban esos compactos que los quería comprar solo por oírlos ya que se veían interesantes pero John no le creyó nada de lo que dijo e igual le hizo el favor de comprárselos y no solo para ella por que también compro uno para Tomoyo y Rica, iba a comprar unos para Li pero no sabia que tipo de música le gustaba al joven.

Al salir de la tienda de compactos los jóvenes se toparon con otra de instrumento musicales clásicos, es decir, pianos, flautas, violines, etc.

Karin entro en la tienda para mirar lo pianos que allí se encontraban.

Después de la pequeña todos entraron a observar los hermosos instrumentos hechos no solo de madera tallada sino también de metales como la plata y algunos de oro.

Karin no les presto atención a las hermosas flautas ni a los violines de madera pulida, solo se concentro en los tres pianos que ocupaban un buen espacio de la tienda, se quedo mirando por un buen rato uno de color negro, que aunque es el color estándar de los pianos esa era un poco diferente ya que tenia en su superficie un hermoso y extraño brillo.

.-"Es una muy buena elección pequeña"-. Dijo el encargado de la tienda que era ya un hombre mayor.

.-"Me gusta mucho, pero la verdad solo vine a ver no tengo pensado comprar alguno"-. Dijo Karin en un tono respetuoso y claro.

.-"Eso es extraño-. Dijo el encargado.- ese joven de allí acaba de decirme que compraría el piano que tu eligieses pequeña"-. El encargado señalo con la mirada a John, cuando Karin lo vio este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, estaba observando las flautas que allí estaban.

Karin muy feliz con la sonrisa se acerco a su hermano y le pregunto si no se arrepentía de su decisión.-"Cualquier cosa...-. Dijo el joven.- ese piano lo compramos para que no pierdas de vista tus practicas, ¿de acuerdo?"-. Dijo John guiándole un ojo a su hermana que lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.- Ve con los demás yo me encargare de todo lo restante"-.

.-"Debes estar muy feliz Karin"-. Dijo Sakura cuando la pequeña se acerco.- ¿Te gusta mucho tocar el piano?"-.

Karin asintió a Sakura y le contó que ella hacia competencias a nivel escolar, local, estadal y nacional. Su madre siempre se había preocupado por que sobresaliera ya que desde muy pequeña había mostrado aptitudes para la música clásica y que además de tocar instrumentos también su madre se había encargado de contratar un profesor de clases de canto y como si eso era poco cuando le preguntaron que si sabia tocar otro instrumento, ella respondió que también tocaba el violín y la flauta, pero su favorito siempre seguiría siendo el piano.

Después de la compra del piano (el cual llevarían ese mismo día a Tomoeda por orden de John) regresaron todos juntos por el metro a la ciudad y en la misma estación se despidieron, solo que Karin fue en compañía de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran mientras que John y Rica se fueron solos.

Cuando todos llegaron a la mansión, Henderson le aviso a Karin que el piano ya estaba listo y como salio rápidamente a verlo le tuvo que preguntar a Sakura si debía preparar la cena. Sakura le dijo que si aunque estaba un poco apenada por que Henderson nunca le había pedido algo como eso siempre se lo decía a John o Karin.

Karin que estaba realmente emocionada abrió la puerta que llegaba a la sala de par en par. Se encontró con el hermoso piano negro a la derecha de la chimenea, en un espacio que hasta ahora estaba vació pero que ahora parte de el era ocupado por el piano además estaba ubicado enfrente de una de la ventanas de la sala que llegaban desde un metro por sobre el suelo hasta tres por debajo del techo.

La pequeña se sentó en el taburete que traía el piano.-"¿Les importa si toco?"-. Pregunto Karin a Sakura y los demás que se había acercado a observar a la pequeña.

.-"Por supuesto que no, adelante será un placer escuchar esa pieza que estas a punto de tocar"-. Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Karin se la devolvió.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en lo sillones que estaban allí cerca.

Karin tomo aire y comenzó a tocar con sus hermosas manos las teclas del piano que inmediatamente empezó a emitir una hermosa melodía, era del tipo de melodía que llegaba hasta el alma, ese tipo de melodías que creaba una sensación imposible de describir usando palabras. Sakura se sentía volar, sus sentidos estaban liberados y concentrados en solo una cosa en oír esa hermosa melodía, que era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Cuando la música finalizo todos se sentían extrañamente descansados y tranquilos, y al abrir los ojos aplaudieron con fuerza a la pequeña Karin que estaba apenada por los cumplidos que luego durante la cena le hicieron Sakura y Tomoyo en cuando a Li se limito a sonreírle como lo hacia su hermano el cual aun no llegaba a casa.

Al terminar la cena, Tomoyo llamo a su casa y sus guardaespaldas pasaron buscándola había ofrecido llevar a Shaoran pero este se rehusó ya que no le agradaba el hecho de estar rodeado de tantas chicas y se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla y luego emprendió su largo camino a casa que no fue tan largo gracias al uso de la carta de la teleportacion que no lo agotaba tanto como a Sakura ya que el había estado entrenando su poder mágico.

Shaoran al regresar a Hong Kong siguió entrenando para hacerse un poderoso hechicero, se había convertido en el líder de Clan Li y se había hecho muy fuerte durante los años que estuvo en su país natal, sin embargo cuando regreso a Japón se dio cuenta de Sakura también había hecho grandes progresos como hechicera, sin embargo a pesar de esos grandes progresos que hicieron ambos en cuestiones de hechicería no eran rivales para alguien como John: Jefe del Concilio de Magos del Norte (algo que ellos desconocían), y gracias a la información brindada por Sakura también sabían que había derrotado a los Jefes del Concilio de Magos de Oriente y Occidente por lo que Li había vuelto a entrenar en su casa para hacerse aun mas fuerte y además también había notado que entre mas se enfrentaba a John mas fuertes se iba haciendo aunque muy lentamente.

...

Karin se había ido a dormir al igual que Henderson. Sakura se quedo despierta esperando a John que todavía no había llegado, era costumbre de John el llegar un poco tarde cuando no se iba en compañía de Sakura y aunque siempre le decía que no tiene que esperarle Sakura no podía evitar el preocuparse por el joven.

Sakura oyó el abrir de una puerta en el recibidor y salio de la sala para ver de quien se trataba y efectivamente se trataba de John, había podido entrar por que el tenia un juego de llaves de la casa y también el control que habría la reja de la casa.

.-"Finalmente llegas"-. Dijo Sakura acercándosele.

.-"¿Aun estas despierta?-. Pregunto el joven al verla.- Sakura ya te eh dicho que no tienes que esperar a que yo llegue para poder dormirte"-.

.-"Lo se, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme... siempre que no vienes en mi compañía llegas tarde y eso me hace pensar que tal vez tuviste algún problema o algo por el estilo-. Ambos ingresaron a la cocina donde John tomo un baso de agua y luego fueron a la sala donde John se quedo observando el piano.- Lo trajeron esta tarde tal y como lo pediste, de hecho cuando llegamos ya estaba allí, se nota que lo hicieron rápidamente"-.

.-"Eh de suponer que ya Karin toco alguna pieza en el, supongo que tu y los demás la escucharon ¿no?"-.

.-"Asi es, tu hermana toca de manera increíble, muy impresionante considerando su edad"-.

John se acerco al piano y luego sonrió. Sakura al ver esa sonrisa se sintió extraña.

.-"Toma asiento-. Dijo John con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su mirada.- así estarás mas cómoda"-.

.-"Si-. Dijo Sakura mirando a John cuya expresión había cambiado totalmente y paso de ser amable a una mirada de satisfacción.- ¿Te secede algo?"-.

.-"En absoluto todo esta perfecto-. Dijo con esa misma sonrisa satisfactoria que lo hacia ver temible y como fuera de sí mismo.- ponte cómoda maestra de cartas, que esta melodía te llegara hasta el alma"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa y entonces las luces de la sala se apagaron y cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de levantarse descubrió que no se podía mover, estaba inmóvil frente a un sujeto que ya no era John ya que cuando se apagaron las luces las ropas del sujeto cambiaron totalmente y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana enfrente del piano dejaba ver una túnica de color negro y su rostro estaba cubierto totalmente por una capucha también de color negro.

Sakura no podía hablar estaba asustada nunca pensó que se encontraría con ese sujeto. Desde que se había encontrado a John en la cima de la montaña el joven le infundió un miedo increíble, nunca se había sentido tan asustada, ante los fantasmas el miedo infundido por la imagen de la "muerte" de Catherine... el brillo oscuro de la espada de las almas... y la sonrisa de total satisfacción... eran solo una tonta historia para niños.

.-"¿qué es lo que quieres?"-. Dijo finalmente la voz le temblaba

.-"Pense que nunca lo preguntarías-. Dijo John.- estoy seguro que el descendiente de Clow ya te lo dijo... en caso de que no lo haya hecho té lo diré: la ultima que nos vimos le dije a esa imitación de hechicero que a partir de ese momento ustedes habrían de arriesgar sus vidas cada vez que yo causase un problema por así decirlo"-.

.-"¿¡¡Que acaso no estuvimos arriesgando nuestras vidas en casa situación en que nos colocabas!!?"-. Lo interrumpió Sakura que se armo de valor para alzarle la voz.

.-"No seas tonta-. Dijo el tocando una por una la teclas del piano aun sin comenzar a tocar la melodía que le había dicho que tocaría.- esas tonterías no acabarían con su vida en ningún instante, esos eran solo juegos y nada mas, ahora mejor relájate para que escuches esta hermosa melodía que escribí solo para ti"-. Fue entonces cuando John comenzó a tocar la melodía que tanto le quería hacer escuchar a Sakura y esta como no podía hacer mas nada no tuvo otra opción que escucharla hasta el final.

Esa melodía era extraña... hermosa cierto... pero extraña, Sakura sentía como si algo le perforase la cabeza... como si algo quisiese entrar en ella... algo que en su intento de entrar le causaba una terrible jaqueca, ella deseaba que se detuviera ya no lo soportaba, estaba asustada, el valor con el que se había armado desapareció ante la visión de ese nuevo dolor fuerte y punzante hasta que finalmente la melodía se detuvo y el dolor con ella...

.-"¡¡Sakura...!! ¡¡Sakura!!"-. Decía John en voz alta a su amiga sacudiéndola un poco para que despertara.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. La cabeza ya no le dolía. Se sentía bien y el dolor había desaparecido. Cuando termino de abrir sus ojos y se le aclaro la visión se encontró con el rostro muy preocupado de su amigo que se había arrodillado en el suelo. Sonrió al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien.

.-"¡¡John!!"-. Fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas y romper en llantos.

John sonrió levemente con cariño y acto siguiente abrazo a su amiga.

.-"Me preocupaste mucho Sakura.- Dijo el joven colocando su mano con cariño en la cabeza de Sakura y luego la separo de el.-cuando me acerque al piano te repente te desmayaste fui a ayudarte y pensé que tal ves te había lastimado la cabeza ya que no despertabas, me distes un buen susto-. Dijo John sonriendo alegremente.- Toma-. Dijo nuevamente dándole un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas del rostro.- además de que te desmayaste comenzaste a moverte como asustada, ¿tuviste alguna clase de pesadilla o algo?"-.

.-"No fue nada-. Dijo Sakura.- no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"-. John no pregunto el por que de su susto y simplemente sonrió. Se levanto y luego ayudo a Sakura a que lo hiciera. Una vez de pie se seco las lagrimas de lo ojos.

.-"¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?"-. Pregunto cuando subieron y se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

.-"Si no te preocupes John, que pases buenas noches"-.

.-"Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo... cualquier cosa... no dudes en pedírmelo... y... que pases buenas noches"-.

.-"Lo intentare al menos"-. Dijo forzando una sonrisa para que su amigo no se preocupara.

John entro en su habitación y luego Sakura lo hizo.

Sakura se acostó en su cama, estaba confundida, ya no sabía que creer por un lado John le había dicho que se había desmayado pero ella vio como se transformaba en un hechicero.

.-"¡¡Sakurita!!"-. Dijo la bestia del sello acercándosele a toda velocidad había entrado por la ventana abierta del balcón.

.-"¡¡Kero!!"-. Dijo Sakura en voz alta y luego se tapo la boca deseando que John no la hubiese escuchado.

Nadie respondió.

.-"No me vuelvas a hacer eso"-. Le regaño

.-"¿Qué te sucedió?-. Pregunto la bestia preocupado.- había bajado un momento a la cocina y cuando iba a regresar pude ver que ese sujeto te estaba tratando de despertar parecía que estabas desmayada y además antes de eso pude sentir la presencia de ese mago en toda la casa"-.

Entonces era cierto... si se había desmayado, se sintió aliviada.

.-"Me encontré con él Kero-. Dijo Sakura.- me encontré con ese hechicero aunque solo fue en una especie de sueño pero aun así lo vi y me asuste Kero... tuve miedo"-. Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas y alzando la voz. Kero la miro un poco preocupado, sabia muy bien que aquel día en la montaña su amita había visto escenas temibles y el resultado de eso fue el miedo que ahora sentía hacia ese sujeto.

.-"¿¡¡Sakura, te encuentras bien!!?-. Dijo John entrando en la habitación rápidamente y sin siquiera tocar. Por suerte Kero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para aparentar ser un muñeco y caer en la suave cama. John se acerco a su amiga al ver que estaba aun llorando y se sentó en la cama a su lado, tenia en su rostro un semblante que a Sakura le recordó al de su padre cuando se preocupaba por ella. Sonrió dulcemente.- te oí gritar desde la puerta parecías estar hablándole a alguien, ¿ahí algo que pueda hacer por ti?"-.

Sakura miro a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que tal vez que el pudiese comprender como se sentía, tomo el pañuelo que le había acercado su amigo y se seco la lágrimas entonces le contó lo que sucedió (cambiando la historia verdadera por otra claro esta) guardando muy bien el secreto de que era un hechicera al igual que Li.

.-"... Esa es la razón, aun no eh podido olvidar nada de lo sucedido, y en ese momento cuando me desmaye soñé con ese instante y fue por eso que estaba tan asustada, temí que volviera a suceder"-.

John coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga de forma dulce y cariñosa...

Kero estaba en la cama al lado de Sakura aun aparentando ser un muñeco y al ver la forma tan cariñosa con la que John miraba a su ama se le hincho la vena. "si se acerca mas a Sakura ¡¡¡lo mato!!!" pensó el guardián enfadado.

.-"Ahora entiendo el por que de aquella pregunta que me había hecho Shaoran hace unos días-. Dijo John a Sakura que la miro sin entender.- Sakura, te haré unas preguntas y debes responderlas con sinceridad ¿bien?"-.

Sakura no entendía en que le ayudaría eso pero asintió.

.-"Primero: ¿Siempre sientes ese temor o solo cuando piensas en lo sucedido?"-.

.-"Cuando pienso en lo que sucedió, pero no entiendo en que..."-. John la interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

.-"¿Conoces la causa verdadera de ese miedo?"-.

.-"Si"-.

.-"Bien-. Dijo el joven.- Escucha Sakura todos solemos sentir miedo hacia algo o hacia alguien de vez en cuando, eso es algo que estoy seguro que conoces bien, ahora ¿Sabes cual es la mejor forma de olvidar ese miedo hacia ese algo o alguien?"-.

.-"¿En...frentandolo?"-.

.-"Asi es. La única forma de olvidarnos de el miedo hacia cualquier cosa es enfrentándolo, se que es fácil decirlo mas no tanto hacerlo, pero esa es la única forma de hacerlo desaparecer. Es imposible evitar nuestros miedos no importa cuanto lo hagamos ellos siempre encontraran la forma de cruzarse de nuevo en nuestro camino-. Hubo un momento de silencio.- eso... es todo lo que tengo que decirte, ahora todo depende de ti y también espero que algún día me cuentes la verdad de lo sucedido por que esa historia que inventaste pues no es muy creíble que digamos... "-. John se levanto de la cama le dio la buenas noches a Sakura y luego se fue.

Kero volvió a ser si mismo en el instante en que John había salido de la habitación y estaba realmente molesto con el joven por que le había dicho a su ama lo que el estaba a punto de decirle.

Miro a su ama por unos momentos y sin ánimos para seguir hablando de esas cosas le dio las buenas noches y sin esperar a que le respondiera se metió a su gaveta y la cerró usando su magia.

Sakura se acostó en la cama sin cambiarse las ropas pensando en lo que el joven le había dicho: Sabia que tenia que enfrentar a ese sujeto, tarde o temprano quisiese o no lo enfrentaría pero la verdad solo pensarlo le causaba miedo, no por que la lastimaran sino por que ese sujeto podría lastimar a las personas que ella mas quería y ese era uno de sus mas grandes temores ver morir a cualquiera de las personas mas importantes para ella como vio "morir" a esa mujer que se le enfrento.

Se quedo dormida al fin...

Después de las clases y del ensayo de la obra. Sakura (que había recuperado su ánimo al amanecer) junto con John, (que para felicidad de Tomoyo los acompaño y no fue en compañía de Rica como solía hacerlo), Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron a una fuente de sodas a tomarse algo...

.-"Aquí tienen"-. Dijo el mesero al grupo de jóvenes colocando frente a cada uno su pedido: Sakura un helado y los demás un café.

Estuvieron hablando de la obra de teatro que hasta hace poco estuvieron ensayando.

.-"John-. Dijo Sakura.- Eh de suponer que tu ya has participado en obras de teatro ¿no?"-.

.-"Asi es, pero esta es la primera vez que me toca un papel de príncipe normalmente me tocan los papeles de villanos en la obras que realizaba en mi país, de hecho todo los años realizábamos una, es una tradición de mi preparatoria allá en Francia que todos los años las aulas realicen obras, sin embargo, la obras que fuésemos a realizar debían ser guiones originales, es decir, no podían ser sacadas de una obra ya existente, según los profesores era para poner a prueba la creatividad de los estudiantes de cada grado"-.

.-"¿En que clase de instituto estudiabas allá en Francia?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo interesada.

.-"En un instituto privado-. Respondió el joven.- No es como el nuestro por que allá son solo dos secciones por año escolar y el numero de estudiantes por aula es limitado no mas de 20 por aula, en pocas palabras el instituto donde estudio en Francia es exclusivo para aquellos que puedan (además de pagarlo) obtener un buena calificación en el examen de admisión que se aplica cada año escolar"-.

.-"No comprendo-. Dijo Tomoyo.- dices que hacen una prueba para poder entrar... ¿quieres decir que ese instituto es solo para secundaria y preparatoria?"-.

.-"Si.- respondió el joven.- en ese instituto exigen muy buenos promedios para entrar además claro de pasar la prueba de admisión cada año escolar debes de presentar esa prueba una vez mas para poder seguir estudiando en el ya que si alguien nuevo llega y tiene mejor promedio que tu puedes ser reemplazado por esa otra persona claro esta que el instituto se encargara previamente de enviarte a otra secundaria o preparatoria para que no pierdas tu siguiente año escolar"-.

.-"Suena realmente difícil-. Dijo Sakura pensado en como seria la prueba que aplicarían en ese instituto privado.- pero para ti John ha de ser algo realmente fácil tu eres muy inteligente"-.

.-"Gracias por el cumplido Sakura"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa

Fue entonces cuando su teléfono celular sonó, tras atenderlo se despidió de Sakura y los demás, pagando antes de irse la cuenta de lo que habían pedido.

Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad como siempre y ya cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la brillante luna se detuvieron en el parque a descansar un poco y fue en ese momento cuando Sakura vio la oportunidad de contarle a Tomoyo y Shaoran lo que había visto la noche anterior después de que ellos se fueron ...

.-"¿Segura que solo sucedió eso Sakura?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo una vez que su amiga le había contado todo lo sucedido.

.-"No te entiendo ¿a que te refieres?"-.

.-"Es que ese hechicero normalmente hace mas de lo que parece que ya hizo eso es algo que sabemos bien"-.

.-"En eso tienes razón, pero la verdad es me sentí perfectamente después de haber despertado claro aun tenia mucho miedo por lo sucedido pero no tenia ni tengo ningún tipo de herida física"-.

.-"Acabas de decirnos que sentías como si algo tratase de entrar en tu cabeza-. Dijo Shaoran.- Sakura la magia se puede utilizar de diferentes formas y una de ella es para dañar a los demás no siempre perjudicar de forma física la magia puede ser usada para dañar de forma indirecta si sentiste algo extraño lo mas probable fuese sido que ese sujeto te haya colocado bajo la influencia de algún tipo de conjuro..."-. Después de estas palabras Li coloco una cara de preocupación por el bien estar de la joven y Sakura también se preocupo nunca lo había visto de esa forma ¿Y que si resultaba ser cierto?... y si lo fuese... ¿Bajo que clase de conjuro se encontraría ella en ese preciso instante?

.-"Oye Li-. Dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si Sakura esta bajo la influencia de un conjuro?"-.

.-"Si la hay y de hecho puedo llevar a cabo ese conjuro, sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que al tratar de identificarlo ese sujeto lo ponga en acción antes de poder neutralizarlo"-. Li se quedo pensando caminando de aquí a allá tratando de encontrar una solución, había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que Sakura estuviese bajo un conjuro y otro cincuenta de probabilidades de que no fuese así, trato de concentrarse pero ese piano que había comenzado a escuchar de repente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad... "¿Un piano?-. Pensó.- no es posible estamos en el parque... ¿a menos que?"-.

.-"¡¡¡Ahh!!!"-. Grito Tomoyo cuando casi fue cortada por una espada que era empuñada por su amiga Sakura.

.-"¿Sakura que te sucede?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo aterrada ante el comportamiento de su amiga que intento atravesarle nuevamente con su espada la cual pudo evitar por solo unos centímetros y le había hecho una pequeña herida en su brazo izquierdo, un rasguño en realidad.

.-"¡Daidoji!-. Dijo Li convocando el poder de su báculo y deteniendo con el ataque de la espada de las cartas Sakura que de no haber sido un objeto mágico hubiese sido cortado en dos por el filo renovado de la espada de las cartas.- ¡Aléjate pronto!-. Dijo parando por segunda vez un ataque de la maestra de cartas que ya no tenía el control de si misma.

Shaoran empujo a Sakura que por unos momentos perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayo, entonces Li aprovecho para quitarle la espada de las manos pero le fue imposible gracias a la rápida recuperación de la joven que casi lo atraviesa con su espada.

Le era realmente difícil pelear con esa desventaja, no podía lastimar a Sakura así que tuvo que recurrir a la defensa para poder mantenerse con vida a si mismo y también cuidar de Daidoji.

.-"Pareces tener muchos problemas"-. Dijo una voz.

John apareció sobre la sima del rey pingüino con las mismas ropas con las que había aparecido enfrente de Sakura la noche anterior en su sueño o más bien su pesadilla.

.-"¡¡Tu!!-. Dijo Shaoran mirando al joven con rabia.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"-. Se alejo de Sakura usando la carta vuelo y de esa forma estar fuera de su rango de ataque pero descubrió que no le era muy útil ya que la joven usa el salto y Li por puro reflejo esquivo el ataque. Bajo a tierra firme.

.-"Ella se encuentra bajo un conjuro mental que yo mismo cree, es un hechizo que usa cualquier sentido de la persona a la que se le aplica para controlar de esa forma sus acciones, en este caso use música y por ende su sentido del oído para controlarla y déjame decirte que ella no se detendrá hasta el momento en que acabe contigo-. Li pudo oír su maligna risa.- Vaya pero que sorpresa-. Dijo nuevamente acercándose a Tomoyo, Li trato de evitarlo pero tenía que lidiar con Sakura y le era imposible poder ayudarle a Daidoji.- La ultima vez que nos vimos en verdad que me diste una sorpresa no pensé que pudieses ser capaz de usar lo poderes que se encuentran en el cuerpo de tu amiga y no solo eso sino también haber usado el Poder Ancestral, creo que eres mas de lo que me imaginaba mas que la simple humana que idealice pero eso no tiene importancia alguna, ya que ese tipo de milagros solo ocurren una vez y ahora lo único que puedes hacer es como tu amigos terminan matándose el uno al otro"-.

.-"Eso jamás sucederá por que la verdadera Sakura jamás le haría daño a Li como el nunca le haría daño a ella y aunque este siendo manipulada por ti sigue siendo Sakura y estoy segura de que ella hallara la forma de salir de esto"-.

.-"Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero el conjuro no desaparecerá hasta que uno de ellos muera y si el descendiente de Clow desea mantenerse con vida tendrá que acabar con la vida de la persona a la que ama pero si lo que desea es ayudarle pues tendrá que morir aunque no hay diferencia ya que tarde o temprano ambos deberán morir"-.

Tomoyo no encontró que decir a esas palabras la verdad era que todo estaba en su contra ese sujeto era demasiado poderoso para ellos estaba segura que ni siquiera cuando enfrentaron a Giraguisawa pudieron ver tanto poder como el de ese hechicero sin duda era alguien fuera de lo normal.

Sakura y Shaoran seguían combatiendo, Li seguía peleando a la defensiva no quería lastimarla. Debía encontrar la forma de salvarla y debía hacerlo rápido entonces recordó lo que le había dicho John hace un momento...

. "Ella esta siendo controlada por medio la música eso significa que tal vez si logro encontrar la fuente de ese sonido y lo destruyo puede que Sakura vuelva a la normalidad pero como ganar el suficiente tiempo para encontrarla si apenas y tengo para defenderme". Pensó Li alejándose de Sakura.

La insignia de Clow apareció y al instante Li había creado una nueva carta.

.-"¡Muro!-. Dijo y la carta dejo de serlo y formo una barrera entre su amo y Sakura. Sabia que no resistía mucho por que la espada de Sakura podía cortar lo que sea así que se apresuro a encontrar la fuente de las energías pero le era imposible el aura mágica de John se lo impedía era tan grande que no podía sentir las presencia mas pequeñas que esa o le era muy difícil, ese sujeto lo sabia y por eso se había hecho presente no para mirar como combatían entre si sino para complicarles aun mas el difícil el asunto en que se encontraban.

El muro se partió finalmente por la mitad y Sakura arremetió nuevamente contra Li que tuvo atacarla para evitar ser golpeado por la espada. Se sintió un poco mal por el asunto pero no tenia otra opción tal vez la única seria derrotando a ese sujeto o encontrando la fuente de la música pero ambas eran igual de arriesgadas, la primera seria la mas simple de poner en practica pero la mas peligrosa conocía bien lo poderes de su enemigo y también lo que era capaz de hacer pero si intentase encontrar la fuente de la energía significaría bajar la guardia contra Sakura lo que tampoco era muy buena idea entonces ya que no le quedaba de otra reto a John a un duelo.

John estaba sorprendido.-"Eh de suponer que si llegases a ganar me pedirás que libere a la maestra de cartas ¿no?"-.

.-"Asi es y si tu ganas podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees"-.

.-"Bien, no tengo que pensarlo mucho como hechicero no puedo rechazar un reto como este, pero para que veas que no soy todo maldad pelearemos sin usar nuestra magia, ¿te parece bien?"-.

Li lo pensó bien, ¿estaría bien confiar en ese sujeto? Bueno no había tiempo para pensar en eso, acepto las condiciones de John y transformo su báculo de nuevo en la espada y entonces ambos se colocaron en pose de batalla, John ya tenia en su mano la espada de las almas.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear Li se alejo un poco ya que John se encontraba cerca de Tomoyo y no quería que ella fuese involucrada en peleas como esas.

La decisión de Li fue acertada gracias a sus entrenamientos en artes marciales podía sostener una pelear par a par con John pero debía aceptar que el joven era muy bueno solo con su espada sino también en lo que a dar golpes se refiere, no se limitaba a atacar con su espada esperando cortar a Li en dos sino que combinada el ataque de su espada con patadas y golpes y tan pronto como Li pudo el también comenzó a hacerlo aunque le resultaba muy difícil ya que era la primera vez que intentaba algo así y corría el peligro de que John le hiriese con el filo de su espada mientas el daba sus golpes así que prefirió seguir con su estilo normal de pelea.

Tomoyo había estado observando la batalla se puso a buscar la fuente de esa música. Había sospechado lo mismo que su amigo, esa música debía de ser la que manipulaba a su amiga y si encontraba la fuente ayudaría un poco a su amigo y salvaría a Sakura, pero fue difícil la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar y desde el momento en que había vuelto a su cuerpo ya no podía sentir la presencia de los magos.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba parada en un lugar fijo mirando la pelea entre Li y John que llevaba la ventaja, presionaba fuertemente al joven chino que no se rendía ante nada, trato de presionar a John con fuerza y este comenzaba a ceder pero como el, Ishida no se rendía ante los ataques de Li, ambos llegaron hasta el limite y se separaron con un salto pero a penas tocaron el suelo se lanzaron al ataque nuevamente.

-"Deberias dedicarte a las artes marciales en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo en convertirte en un hechicero"-.

.-"Cierra la boca"-. Dijo Shaoran enfadado y al instante arremetió contra John que bloqueo su ataque.

Tomoyo seguía buscando la fuente de esa música guiada por el sonido de la misma, entonces pudo ver entre los árboles un resplandor blanco. Se acerco rápidamente y encontró un pergamino blanco que giraba en el aire y efectivamente de allí provenía el sonido. Ahora que lo había encontrado debía encontrar la forma de destruirlo no sabia si estaba bien tocarlo o no. En ese momento deseo poder usar magia mas que nunca para servir de ayuda a los demás pero sabia que era algo imposible.

Extendió ambos brazos y los acerco con indecisión al pergamino poco a poco, cuando toco el halo de luz este no le hizo nada en lo absoluto pero en el momento que estuvo a punto de tocar el pergamino una voz le dijo que se detuviera. Tomoyo sorprendida saco la manos del halo de luz y miro hacia atrás donde estaba Yue que le pidió que se apartara del lugar. Así lo hizo.

Yue uso su arco y con una flecha atravesó el pergamino que quedo clavado en un árbol y se quemo al instante.

.-"No es bueno que te acerques de esa forma no sabemos lo que ese hechicero es capaz de hacer"-. Dijo Yue con su mismo rostro de siempre a Tomoyo que se disculpo sin saber por que.

.-"Es mejor que vayamos a ver como esta Li, además ya que ese pergamino a sido destruido Sakura podrá salir de su trance"-.

Yue asintió y cargo a Tomoyo en brazos y volando por sobre lo árboles la llevo con el hasta el centro del parque donde se encontraba Kerberos al lado de Sakura que se había recuperado el control sobre si misma. Y Observaba con miedo a John que le sonreía la pelea entre el y Li había concluido pero ninguno salio vencedor aunque de haber seguido lo mas seguro es que Ishida hubiese ganado.

.-"Deberias agradecer que liberaron a la maestra de cartas antes de que terminara contigo Li Shaoran"-.

Li no le respondió solo lo miro con ira como siempre lo hacia.

Sakura se le acerco rápidamente.

.-"¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran?"-. Pregunto la joven preocupada por el bien estar del joven.

.-"Si solo estoy un poco agotado y solo tengo algunos rasguños pero puedo seguir peleando, y tu Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?"-.

.-"Algo confundida pero estoy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"-.

.-"Estuviste bajo mi control maestra de cartas y ya habrás de saber para que te use ¿no?"-. Respondió John con una fría voz.

.-"Tu cállate no te perdonare que hayas usado a Sakura para tu viles fines"-. Dijo Kerberos que se lanzo al ataque.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a John y choque eléctrico lo alcanzo y lo derribo. Sakura preocupada de acerco corriendo a la bestia guardiana que se repuso del ataque.

.-"¿Kero estas bien?"-.

.-"Si no te preocupes se necesita mas que eso para lastimarme"-. Dijo mirando a Sakura y luego miro a quien lo había atacado. Se trataba de un enorme jaguar de ojos amarrillos como los de el, pelaje negro, enormes alas azules y como el tenia una hermosa joya en la frente solo que la suya era amarrilla y no roja, esa enorme bestia era el guardián de John: Thunder Tiger.-"¿Quién eres?"-.

.-"Soy Thunder Tiger y estoy al servicio de mi señor aquí presente y como su guardián no permitiré que alguien como tu trate de dañarle, así que si quieres acércate a mi amo primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi, estoy seguro que tu lo comprendes bien"-.

.-"No me importa quien seas-. Dijo Kerberos.- pero si intentas detenerme entonces también te atacare"-.

.-"Bien si lo que quieres es pelear yo seré tu oponente"-.

.-"Muy bien"-. Dijo Kerberos.

En ese instante ambos guardianes adoptaron su posición de ataque y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos...

Continuara...

Nuevo diseño en los diálogos...

Dejen sus Reviews


	16. Un Dura Pelea, Sakura y Toya se Reconcil...

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

16-. Una dura pelea. Sakura y Toya se reconcilian.

Kerberos estaba furioso. Lo tenía enfrente de él, tenía al causante de todos los problemas enfrente de él, ya no resistía mas, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y ataco al sujeto a expensas de que su ama le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero él, no le hizo caso alguno...

- "Es mejor que estés preparado"-. Dijo Kerberos a Thunder Tiger que se encontraba frente a él. Estaba protegiendo a su amo del guardián enfurecido.

-"¿Qué me prepare?, esas palabras la debería estar diciendo yo-. Respondió Thunder Tiger que seguía tranquilo y con la mirada fría- señor mío, por favor déjeme acabar con esta sabandija, usted no tiene por que perder el tiempo con basuras como estas"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger sin cambiar su mirada, tenia lo ojos fijados en Kerberos.

-"Eres libre de hacer con él lo que tu desees"-. Respondió John.

Sin más que decir la pelea entre ambos dio inicio, se elevaron muy por sobre los demás, Kerberos intento varias veces embestir a su contrincante, pero la velocidad con la que se movía su enemigo era considerable.

-"Deja de huir de mi- dijo Kerberos- ¿que acaso tienes miedo?"-. Se detuvo en el aire al momento que dijo estas palabras y sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Thunder Tiger que estaba unos cinco metros sobre él.

Thunder Tiger sonrió.-"nadie podría temerte, no representas ningún reto para mi, eres solo una basura que presume de sus poderes, solo por haber sido creado por uno de los magos mas grandes de la historia, pues déjame decirte, que aunque seas una creación del hechicero Li Clow, tus poderes son insignificantes"-.

Aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron aun más...

-"Hasta ahora lo único que te eh visto hacer es hablar y aun no te eh visto usar esos enormes poderes que tanto dices tener"-. Respondió Kerberos a Thunder Tiger.

-"Si tanto quieres verlos, entonces..."-. Thunder Tiger se elevó, aún más de lo que ya estaban los dos guardianes, Kerberos los siguió hasta encontrarse fuera de vista.

Mientras en tierra firme: Shaoran y Yue se estaban enfrentando a John que parecía tener algunos problemas para separarse de ambos ya que cada vez que alejaba a uno de sus contrincantes el otro lo atacaba.

John saltó varios metros en el aire y se poso sobre la copa de uno de los árboles.

-"Después de todo esto resulta ser mas divertido de lo que tenia esperado que fuese- dijo este- pero, esto a la vez demuestra que sin importar cuantos sean nunca me derrotaran, no con esos poderes- dijo el joven desde el árbol, luego se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco una pequeña llave en forma de espada.- Espada que guardas en ti los poderes de mis antepasados, muestra ante mi, tu amo y señor, lo poderes que en ti fueron sellados, ¡¡¡Libérate!!!"-. Con estas palabras la pequeña llave brillo y dio lugar para la aparición de una espada, tenia la empuñadura de color negro adornado con una joya roja en el medio; una hoja larga y de unos 8cm de ancho y unos 50 de largo, poseía un hermoso color plata, que reflejaba la luz de la luna de manera maravillosa, cerca de la empuñadura la hoja tenia inscrito el emblema de el alma, unos de los sellos mágicos mas poderosos que había, y también uno de los mas extraños ya que solo muy pocos magos habían poseído alguna vez esta energía, luego de esto bajo de un salto y comenzó a atacar a Shaoran y a Yue con mucha fuerza.

Yue para evitar sus ataques se, pero fue un error por que una vez en el aire John comenzó a hacer caer truenos y relampagos que cortaban el aire y le causaban problemas a Yue al momento de moverse.

Li aprovecho el momento y atacó a John por la espalda, no era su estilo hacerlo, pero, ¿que mas podía hacer?, en ese momento su enemigo era alguien de poderes insuperables (al menos para ellos) y además debía ayudar a Yue. Para cuando John se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Li le cortó le brazo izquierdo causándole una terrible herida que se extienda por su hombro John se arrodillo apretando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo que fue el lugar donde Li lo hirió, Yue que dejo de ser atacado por rayos vio su momento y ataco a John con un arco y flechas pero por alguna razón la flecha fue desviada, John se levantó su mirada aún con su mano el hombro y miro con furia a Li que tenia la mirada fija en él, luego se levanto, las ropas negras estaban ahora machadas con la sangre que brotaba de la herida y que caía gota por gota en la tierra, deslizándose como si de agua se tratase por su brazo mal herido.

- Esto es imperdonable – dijo John a Li con gran tranquilidad, no había ningún rastro de odio en su voz- pero, por otro lado, no pensé que fueses capaz de algo como esto, atacar por la espalda a tu contrincante, fue un acto de cobardía, pero es comprensible, y ahora cobrare mi venganza por esto"-.

El joven se alejo de Yue y Shaoran, soltó su hombro herido y levanto la espada por sobre su cabeza, la sangre que en ese momento cubría su mano, de alguna forma llego a la hoja de la espada que comenzó brillar, pero no con ese brillo hermoso que la espada solía tener sino con un brillo de maldad y oscuridad.

Sakura que observaba la batalla tuvo de repente un terrible presentimiento...

.-"¡¡¡YUE, SHAORAN ALEJENSE DE ÉL!!!-. Grito ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al momento de la advertencia John blandió su espada contra ambos, una poderosa energía los ataco, Sakura miro con terror la escena, ya que el ataque los derribo a ambos y ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, estaban tirados en el suelo.

En ese momento, en el cielo se vio un enorme resplandor, Sakura que estaba al lado de Tomoyo miró hacia al cielo, y vio como Kerberos caía lastimado por un ataque.

.-"Viento-. Grito. La carta salio a toda velocidad y creo una pequeña ráfaga que evito que el guardián se estrellara contra el suelo, la carta lo coloco suavemente sobre la tierra.- Kero, Yue, Shaoran, respondan por favor- suplicaba Sakura que se había acercado a ellos y tenia en sus brazos a un desmayado Shaoran.

Shaoran reacciono.

-"Sa...Sakura-. Dijo él casi sin fuerzas, en eso Tomoyo se levantó y fue a ver como se encontraban Yue y Kerberos, este último había regresado a su forma de muñeco- Debes salir de aquí, vete con Daidoji, ese sujeto solo esta jugando con nosotros, vete antes de que también te haga daño"-. Dijo Shaoran que se separó de Sakura y con enorme esfuerzo logró ponerse de píe nuevamente

Sakura al verlo le tomo la mano.

.-"No lo hagas- dijo ella mirándolo, dos lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos de esmeralda- Por favor Shaoran, no lo hagas, él...- dijo mirando a John que también la miraba a ella y a pesar de la capucha Sakura sabia que era así...– él es demasiado poderoso, nunca lo derrotaras, ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos"-.

Shaoran se volteó a verla.

.-"Sakura-. Dijo él.- no tienes por que temer, todo estará bien, sin importar lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿lo recuerdas?, esas son la palabras que tu siempre solías pronunciar cuando algo iba mal, fuiste tú quien me enseño a no perder la fe en mi mismo, ahora te pido que no pierdas la fe en ti, sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación en la que te encuentres, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte, no estas solas debes recordar eso"-. Y sin nada más que decir soltó la mano de Sakura y se dirigió a John que estaba justo frente a él.

John estaba arrodillado junto a Thunder Tiger, al ver a Li dirigirse hacia él, se levanto aun con la mano en su hombro herido.

.-"No quieras hacerte el héroe- le dijo John- sabes que no me puedes derrotar"-.

.-"Cierra la boca"-. Dijo Li antes de atacar a John con su espada, este estaba herido así que pensaba tomar ventaja de ese hecho para tratar de derrotarlo, pero, el chico ya sabia del plan de Li, es por eso que simplemente se limito a esquivar sus ataques pero su brazo lastimado no le ayudaba en mucho debido ya que le era imposible moverse con demasiada agilidad ya que corría el peligro de que su herida se abriera aun más.

Sakura se quedo pensado en lo que le había dicho Shaoran.

.- No estoy sola- pensó ella – así es, no estoy sola en esta batalla, ya que ellos siempre estarán aquí para ayudarme, Yue, Kero, Tomoyo y también Shaoran, todos mis amigos están conmigo, ¿entonces por que?, ¿Por qué me siento así, cuando él aparece?, ¿Qué es este miedo que siento?- Sakura miró a Kero y Yue que se habían recuperado y miraban la pelea, luego miró nuevamente a John, este comenzó a presionar a Li, atacando con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, Li retrocedía, no encontraba el momento justo para atacarlo sus ataques eran rápidos y fuertes.–"Eso ya no importa- dijo Sakura en voz alta- todos la miraron- ya no me importa lo fuerte que seas"-. Dijo nuevamente mirando a John este se detuvo y Li también lo hizo, Sakura se levanto; saco una carta de su bolsillo- ¡¡¡Espada!!!"- dijo y su báculo se transformo en la espada y luego usando el salto ataco a John, quien esquivo su ataque.

.-"Fuego"–. Dijo John y una llamarada del mismo elemento atacó a Sakura que nuevamente usó salto para esquivar el ataque de su enemigo. Por lo que se podía ver finalmente Sakura había recuperado la confianza.

-"Vamos Shaoran- dijo a Li que se encontraba a su lado- no podemos rendirnos, no ahora, que podemos vencer"-. La nueva y renovada energía de Sakura pareció haber contagiado a Shaoran por que entonces junto a ella comenzó a pelear de forma increíble y John en ese momento con su brazo herido tenia enormes problemas, mucho más grandes de lo que les había causado Catherine o Hinomori en sus batallas contra ellos, se alejó de ellos.

.-"Ustedes dos van en serio- dijo John a Sakura y Shaoran- siendo así creo que es mejor que yo también pelee con más seriedad- después de estas palabras, John sacó se su bolsillo una carta.-"Sana la heridas de mi cuerpo"-. Dijo John y luego la carta brillo transformándose en una hermosa joven que se acercó a su amo, luego de ello la carta coloco sus manos sobre la herida sin llegar a tocarla y luego esta sanó se inmediato tras la curar la herida la joven se volvió a transformar en carta y John la coloco de nuevo en su bolsillo.- así esta mucho mejor- dijo moviendo su brazo izquierdo- bien, ahora veamos que tan fuertes son ustedes dos"-. Dijo John adoptando su posición de ataque.

.-"Sakura- dijo Li- ten cuidado, ahora que ha recuperado el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, es muy posible que nos cause aún mas problemas, ya que incluso sin sus poderes mágicos continua siendo un formidable oponente"-.

-"no te preocupes, se perfectamente hasta donde es capaz de llegar"-. Dijo Sakura.

.-"Muy bien, dejémonos de charlas sin sentido"-. Dijo John que atacó a Sakura y Shaoran. Li recibió la primera estocada de la espada de John y la detuvo con la suya propia, Sakura aprovechó y lo atacó, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar a John por otra espada que este había hecho aparecer de quien sabe donde. Sakura y Li presionaron a John, el joven al verse en problemas los dispersó usando una especie de barrera que creció en tan solo un segundo.

.-"Creo que somos mejores de lo que habías pensado"-. Dijo Shaoran al ver la desperada medida que tomo su enemigo.

.-"¿de que hablas? – Dijo John a Li – esto no pasa de ser un juego-. Dijo John haciendo desaparecer la espada que había invocado para detener el ataque de Sakura - y ahora mismo se los demostrare-. Se lanzo al ataque, atacó a Li usando su espada, luego cuando Sakura se le aproximó, se agachó para esquivar el ataque, cuando Sakura perdió el equilibrio John aprovechó, usando su magia atacó a la chica que no podía evitar el ataque que estaba apunto de recibir.- Impacto -. Dijo John. De su mano izquierda una fuerte energía salio, sin embargo esta nunca llegó hasta Sakura ya que Li se había interpuesto entre ella y John, la energía lo golpeó, Shaoran salio despedido y se llevo a Sakura con él.

.-"Sakura... Li..."-. Grito Tomoyo al ver que sus amigos habían caído y al instante se acercó a ellos.

Entonces reincorporándose y transformándose de nuevo, Kerberos la bestia guardiana se acercó a Sakura y Li, se coloco enfrente de ellos para protegerlos.

.-"Toma esto- dijo la bestia y atacó a John con su aliento de flamas que fue dispersado por el poder de la bestia guardiana de John, Thunder Tiger.- Tu de nuevo"-. Dijo Kerberos al ver que Thunder Tiger rechazó su ataque.

.-"Ya te lo dije, mientras yo este aquí, no podrás hacerle daño a mi amo"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.

En eso, alguien aparece corriendo en el parque, se detuvo al ver a su hermana en el suelo desmayada junto a Li que había despertado y la tenia en sus brazos, luego la miraba de esa persona, paso a John y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

.-"¡¡¡Sakura!!!-. Grito Toya acercándose al campo de batalla y luego a su hermana que se encontraba en brazos de Li, que en ese momento trato de levantarse haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo pero no lo logro su cuerpo ya no podía más.- ¡¡¡Tu!!! -. Dijo Toya mirando a John con odio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermana?, me las vas a pagar"-. Dijo Toya que corrió hacia donde estaba John haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de todos, en ese momento cuando Toya alcanzó a John, Thunder Tiger no lo detuvo cuando lo pasó, Sakura abrió lo ojos y vio con horror como el golpe que su hermano le había lanzado a John, había sido detenido por la mano del mismo.

.-"No seas tonto- le dijo John que apretó el puño de Toya el cual se resistía a ceder ante la fuerza de su oponente.- un humano como tu nunca será capaz de tocarme"-. Dijo John que luego de esas palabras golpeó a Toya con su rodilla derecha en el estomago, todos observaron como el hermano mayor de Sakura se arrodillo en el suelo por el dolor que le dejo el golpe. Después John uso su mano derecha y con una ráfaga envió a volar a Toya que fue rescatado por Yue que había ido en su auxilio.

.-"Toya, ¿estas bien?"-. Dijo el guardián preocupado, en eso Sakura se levanto rápidamente y fue a ver a su hermano

.-"Si, no te preocupes-. Luego miro a Sakura.- ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto?"-.

.-"Yo me encuentro bien, Shaoran evitó que su ataque me hiriera"-. Dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran que estaba siendo ayudado por Tomoyo a levantarse.

.-"Ya veo, fue él-. Dijo Toya, entonces se reincorporo.- esto no se queda así-. Dijo mirando a John.- no hasta que me las pagues todas juntas"-.

.-"¿Qué te hace pensar que puede cumplir con tu palabra si ni siquiera tu hermana pudo derrotarme?-. Dijo John que hizo que Toya se sintiera humillado al no tener nada a que contestar a eso.- Thunder Tiger vamonos de aquí, no hay razón para quedarnos-. El guardián obedeció y se acerco a su amo.- Maestra de Cartas y descendiente de Clow nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ténganlo por seguro, por ahora me retiró"-. Dijo John que desapareció en tan solo un segundo.

.-"Shaoran, ¿esta bien?"-. Pregunto Sakura

.-"Si no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco agotado fue muy difícil"-.

.-"Disculpame, si no hubiese sido por mi torpeza tu no hubieses tenido esas heridas"-. Dijo Sakura en tono triste.

.-"Esta bien no te preocupes tu hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, no hay razón para sentirse mal, ahora todo ha terminado, al menos por ahora-. Shaoran se sentó en el suelo, se había acercado a Sakura y los demás con ayuda de Tomoyo pero ya no podía más.- gracias por tu ayuda Daidoji"-. Dijo Li a Tomoyo.

.-"No ha sido nada"-. Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

.-"No te muevas Shaoran, ahora mismo te ayudare"-. Dijo Sakura que sacó una carta de su bolsillo e invoco sus poderes, la carta tenía por nombre, "Health", luego de un momento las heridas de todos habían sido curadas aunque la maestra de cartas se fatigo un poco por el uso de esa carta.

Sin nada más que hacer Sakura estaba a punto de emprender su camino a casa de John en compañía de Li y Tomoyo, cuando...

.-"Sakura espera-. Le dijo su hermano.- tengo algo que decirte-. Toya se levanto y miro a su hermana fijamente.- quiero disculparme contigo y con ese sujeto por todo lo que hice en el pasado"-. Termino Toya tragándose su orgullo.

Sakura que no podía creer el que su hermano se disculpase con ella, estuvo en silencio por un momento.-"Esta bien-. Dijo ella.- creo que finalmente lo haz comprendido"-.

.-"No se a que te refieres-. Dijo Toya.- lo importante ahora es que tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible a casa-. Dijo Toya.- y en cuanto a ti-. Dijo Toya acercándose a Li.- espero que cuides muy bien de mi hermana por que sino te dejare algo mas que un ojo morado"-.

.-"No tienes por que decírmelo"-. Dijo Li que estrecho la mano que Toya le había extendido, aunque parecía que se estaban disculpando la verdad era que ambos apretaban con todas sus fuerzas la mano del otro.

.-"Muy bien-. Dijo Tomoyo-. Que bien que todo el problema finalmente se haya arreglado, ahora por que no se sueltan y nos vamos a nuestras casas ya es tarde"-. Toya y Li finalmente se soltaron.

Toya se fue con Yukito hasta su casa, Sakura, Li y Kero acompañaron a Tomoyo hasta la suya, y luego ellos fueron a casa de John, había decidido que seria mejor regresar mañana a su casa ya que no quería molestar a su padre o a John por ello.

Al llegar a la mansión Sakura se despidió de Shaoran y luego entró.-"Sakura-. Dijo John.- al fin llegas, ya comenzaba a preocuparme"-. Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

.-"Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas, pero es que tuve algunos problemas"-. Explico Sakura a John.

.-"¿Sucedió algo?"-. Preguntó el chico nuevamente, ambos habían caminado hasta la chimenea y se habían sentado en los muebles que había alrededor de la misma.

Cuando Sakura se puso cómoda, miro a John.-"No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo me encontré con mi hermano en el camino de regreso-. John puso una cara de sorpresa.- no te preocupes no nos peleamos, de hecho me sorprendió la forma en que él actuó, simplemente se acercó a mi y a Shaoran y nos pidió una disculpa, hasta le estrecho la mano a Shaoran..."-. Sakura se rió por un momento junto a John.

.-"Entonces...-. Dijo el chico mirando a Sakura.-regresaras a tu casa-. Sakura asintió y John sonrió levemente.- ya veo.- dijo él.- bueno lo importante es que ya todo esta arreglado y que no hay de que preocuparse, supongo que regresaras mañana por que hoy lo dudo"-. Sakura volvió a asentir.

.-"Te lo agradezco-. Le dijo Sakura.- Te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi, no solo el haberme permitido quedarme en tu casa sino también haberme ayudado en tantas cosas"-. Dijo Sakura que se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el chico.

.-"No tienes por que"-. Dijo él entonces ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura miró la suya. Sonrió y sabía que aunque a partir de mañana ella no estaría allí, ese siempre seria su segundo hogar, un hogar que nunca olvidaría, sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Continuara...


	17. El Festival de Ciencias

Card Captor Sakura

I-. El Poder Ancestral

17-. El Festival de Ciencias

Otro día llega para Sakura. Ella abre sus ojos y los cierra inmediatamente. Los rayos de sol penetraban por su ventana. Se coloco el brazo frente al rostro para que los rayos del sol le dejasen ver, entonces se acercó a la ventana que era una puerta de vidrio en realidad. Abrió por completo la cortina que tenia la puerta de vidrio, acto siguiente abrió dicha puerta y salio al balcón que tenia su habitación y miro hacia la ciudad. Le agradaba mucho esa vista, era muy hermosa, tanto por el día como por la noche, luego giro sobre sus pies y entro de nuevo en la habitación donde se cambió. Se había puesto el uniforme del instituto. Ya era Jueves y el sábado de esa de esa semana, seria el festival de ciencias del instituto y como ese jueves era día feriado no tenían clases, así que aprovecharían ese día para practicar y terminar algunos detalles de la obra.

.-"Buenos Días, John"-. Dijo Sakura al entrar en la cocina, como siempre el joven estaba preparándoles el desayuno.

.-"Buenos Días, Sakura- dijo el joven mientras terminaba de preparar unos sándwich.- Toma asiento, que el desayuno ya esta listo"-. Dijo el joven caminando hacia la mesa con dos platos con un delicioso sándwich cada uno, después de colocar uno en donde Sakura coloco el suyo en su lugar y luego se sentó, después de dar las gracias ambos comenzaron a desayunar.

.-"Sabes-. Dijo Sakura mientras desayunaban-. Voy a extrañar este lugar-. Dijo ella, John la miro.- Ahora que me pongo a verlo mas detenidamente, me acostumbre tanto a vivir en tu casa John que siento como si siempre hubiese vivido aquí contigo, Karin y Henderson"-. Dijo ella que después de comer su último trozo de sándwich se levanto y fue a lavar su plato.

.-"Estoy seguro de que así será Sakura-. Dijo John que se le había acercado. El también había terminado con su sándwich.- La verdad extrañare el no verte aquí todas la mañanas y también extrañare tus gritos, cuando te levantabas tarde"-. Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojo de pena.

.-"¡¡Tonto!!"-. Le dijo Sakura a John que se rió.

.-"No tienes por que ponerte así, pero la verdad es que tu le das muchas vida a este lugar, tu forma de ser hizo de esta mansión un lugar muy alegre"-. Dijo el joven secando y guardando los platos sucios. Miro a su amiga roja de pena con una sonrisa.

.-"¿¡¡Es eso cierto!!?-. Pregunto Karin en voz alta. Acababa de entrar en la cocina, Sakura y John la miraron.-Sakura, ¿te iras?, ¿regresas a tu hogar?"-.

.-"Asi es Karin- dijo ella con un sonrisa.- el problema que tuve con mi hermano finalmente se ha arreglado, pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarte para jugar contigo como siempre"-.

.-"Seria mucho mejor si te quedaras-. Dijo Karin, que se puso un poco triste.- justo cuando no estamos conociendo mejor... supongo que no se puede hacer nada, pero, al menos permítenos hacerte una cena de despedida. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre, a tu madre y a tu hermano que vengan a cenar esta noche antes de irte?"-.

.-"Bien, se lo diré a mi padre y a mi hermano, estoy segura que aceptaran la invitación-. Dijo Sakura que se pudo algo triste, entonces como si Karin lo hubiese dicho en voz alta.- Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, si es eso lo que querías preguntar"-. Dijo ella que sonrió nuevamente.

.-"Lo lamento-. Dijo Karin.- yo no sabia Sakura, lo lamento en verdad"-. Termino la pequeña niña algo triste.

.-"No te preocupes Karin, tu no lo sabias, además, eso es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y aunque aun la extraño, se que ella esta en un lugar mejor-.Dijo Sakura con un sonrisa.- bien John, es hora de irnos, tenemos que ensayar sin nosotros no podrán comenzar"-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

.-"Si"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa y junto con Sakura salió de la cocina y fueron al recibidor para irse.

.-"Disculpen-. Dijo Karin a Sakura y a su hermano.- Quería preguntarles, ¿si podría ir con ustedes al ensayo?, si no es mucha molestia"-. Dijo Karin mirando a su hermano implorante.

John le sonrió.-"Por supuesto que si-. Dijo el joven a la pequeña que se puso muy feliz.- pero, debes prometer que te portaras bien, no debes interrumpir el trabajo de los demás, ¿de acuerdo?-. Karin asintió muy feliz.-Bien, entonces ve a cambiarte, no pensaras ir en pijama, ¿no?"- .

.-"Muy bien, vuelvo en un momento"-. Dijo la pequeña que fue rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse.

.-"Eres muy buen hermano John-. Dijo Sakura al joven cuando Karin se fue.- Se nota que la quieres mucho"-.

.-"Asi es, y por supuesto que la quiero mucho, después de todo es mi única hermana y para mi una de las personas mas importante, además, desde que llegó a Japón no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir demasiado de la mansión, creo que después del ensayo la llevare a conocer la ciudad"-.

.-"Eres increíble-. Le dijo Sakura.- Eres un persona sorprendente, además de ser excelente en los estudios, en los deportes y hasta cocinando, eres también un hermano ejemplar, sabes algunas veces cuando te veo no pareces de este mundo, eres tan bueno para todo"-. Dijo Sakura, que hizo que su amigo de apenara por los cumplidos

.-"Te lo agradezco en verdad.- dijo John apenado.- pero no soy tan bueno como piensas, solo hago lo que puedo, hay cosas que incluso para mi son imposibles"-.

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar lo que quiso decir John exactamente con esas palabras pero cuando iba a preguntarle, una ya lista Karin entro en el recibidor.

.-"Muy bien, ¿Qué les parece?"-. Dijo mostrando a todos sus ropas, estaba preciosa.

.-"Que linda te ves-. Le dijo Sakura.- te ves excelente, esas ropas son preciosas y te lucen muy bien"-. Dijo Sakura actuando un poco como Tomoyo cuando la veía con una de sus trajes solo que sin cámara.

.-"¿En serio lo crees?-. Dijo Karin rosada y luego miro a su hermano igual de roja, este la miro le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, el cumplido de su hermano y el de Sakura la habían puesto de muy buen humor.

Al llegar al instituto muchas de las chicas se acercaron para ver más de cerca de la hermana menor de John.-"Pero que linda es..."-. Dijo una mirándola muy de cerca.

Karin lejos de estar sorprendida parecía más bien asustada. Las chicas que se le acercaron comenzaron a preguntarle cosas que ella no respondió, principalmente por que no le daba tiempo de hacerlo.

.-"Muy bien-. Dijo John pasando entre las jóvenes y acercándose a su hermana.- todas prepárense que hoy es nuestro ultimo ensayo y tenemos que hacerlo bien- Al terminar las chicas comenzaron a dispersarse.- ¿Estas bien?"-. Pregunto John a Karin cuando ya todas las jóvenes se habían ido.

.-"Si, no te preocupes, gracias hermano"-.

.-"No tienes por que darlas, pero déjame decirte que todas ellas tienen razón te ve muy linda con esas ropas"-. Dijo John con una sonrisa.

Karin roja no respondió, entonces por indicación de su hermano se sentó en una silla donde luego de unos minutos observó el ensayo de todos.- Me sorprende que le allá tocado el papel de príncipe-. Pensó Karin y luego se rió en voz baja.- normalmente le tocan los papeles de villanos, después de todo va con su personalidad-. Después de estar mirando el ensayo, se sintió un poco aburrida, le causaba gracia ver a su hermano haciendo de príncipe, pero luego puso su atención en una pequeña cabina que estaba en lo alto del auditorio, puedo ver a Tomoyo dentro de ella, así que decidió ir a saludarla, sabía muy bien por que parecía tener esa expresión de tristeza que se notaba desde abajo, su hermano y Rica Sasaki estaban ensayando juntos y en eso, John le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasaki que avergonzó del suceso.

Karin subió y toco la puerta de la cabina.-"Ah?-. Dijo Tomoyo mirando a la puerta y observando a Karin. Le hizo una seña para que entrara.- Buenos Días. Karin"-. Le dijo Tomoyo.

.-"Buenos Días, Tomoyo-. Le dijo Karin acercándosele.- ¿tu te encargas del sonido?"-. Pregunto con curiosidad al mirar los instrumentos de control de sonido.

.-"Asi es, como no me toco actuar, decidí quedarme con la parte del sonido y narración de la obra"-. Explicó la joven a la pequeña.

.-"Ya veo, sabes mucho de este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así?"-.

.-"No es para tanto"-. Dijo ella.

.-"Tomoyo-. Dijo Karin.- no tienes por que ponerte triste-. Dijo Karin, Tomoyo extrañada la miro sin saber a que se refería.- Tal vez mi hermano actué junto a Rica pero eso no significa que le guste, mi hermano se lleva muy bien con todos y gana la confianza de los demás rápidamente por su forma de ser, estoy segura de que tu debes saber eso"-.

.-"Asi es, pero no puedo evitar ponerme así, es que John la trata tan bien que...-. Tomoyo se detuvo y miro a por la cabina hacia el escenario.- que me hace pensar que ya he perdido todo oportunidad"-.

.-"Y... ¿Acaso mi hermano no te trata de la misma forma?"-.

.-"Si en una ocasión que me dio beso en mejilla"-.

Karin no volvió hacer una pregunta, por que el ensayo final iba a comenzar y tenia que guardar silencio, en ese ensayo final, se llevaría a cabo la obra por completo pero sin los vestuarios, ella acompaño a Tomoyo durante los momentos donde ella no tenia que narrar y le ayudaba con algunas cosas, también estaban hablando lo concerniente a John. Terminando la obra Tomoyo le permitió a Karin narrar el final de la misma, todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de la niña que no estaba hablando en japonés sino en francés, terminado los ensayos y la preparación de los últimos detalles de la obra todos de retiraron.

Una vez terminada todos los deberes de ese día John como le había dicho a Sakura en compañía de ella, Tomoyo y Shaoran llevo a Karin de paseó por la ciudad de Tomoeda, ella parecía un poco sorprendida por el tamaño de la misma desde la mansión no parecía tan impresionante, había todo tipo de tiendas Karin entusiasmada por lo simple pero hermoso de la ciudad entro en cada tienda que veía en una tienda donde vendías pendientes, anillos y ese tipo de cosas, John le compro un hermoso brazalete a su hermana que se lo puso de inmediato.

Después del paseo, John, Karin, Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron a la mansión por invitación del dueño a quedarse a cenar, Sakura fue a su casa, para avisarles a su padre y a su hermano sobre la invitación de John a cenar en su casa.

Sakura entró en su casa. Siempre iba a su casa los fines de semana, para ayudar a su padre con los quehaceres del hogar, cuando entro en ella se sintió tan feliz al saber que esa noche dormiría allí nuevamente después de casi 3 meses de estar en casa de John.

.-"Buenas Tardes"-. Dijo entrando en la cocina, allí se encontraban Toya, Fujitaka y Yukito, estaban tomando el almuerzo.

.-"Buenas Tardes, hija, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-. Pregunto Fujitaka feliz de verla.- se supone que te traeríamos las cosas mas tarde"-.

.-"Si lo se, ya las tengo todas listas-. Dijo Sakura.- Papa lo que sucede es que John me pidió que les dijera que los invita a cenar esta noche en su casa"-. Dijo Sakura saludando a Yukito con una sonrisa y luego a Toya con otra pequeña sonrisa.

.-"¿Se puede saber por que ese sujeto nos invita a cenar?"-. Pregunto Toya a Sakura.

.-"Digamos que es para celebrar que finalmente todo se a arreglado ente nosotros y que finalmente regresare a este lugar, a mi hogar-. Respondió Sakura.- y no le llames así hermano, recuerda que fue él quien me ayudó con todo estos últimos 3 meses, deberías mostrarte aunque sea un algo agradecido por eso"-.

.-"Oigan chicos, no empiecen de nuevo"-. Dijo Yukito.

.-"Dile a tu amigo Ishida que aceptamos con gran placer su invitación hija, dile que nos espere cerca de las 7:00 de la noche"-. Dijo Fujitaka, y con esas palabras Toya dejo de discutir con Sakura que se puso feliz, así que después de hablar un poco con su padre y Yukito y discutir un poco con Toya se fue a darle la noticia a John, se sentía tan bien que para llegar más rápido hizo uso de la carta de la Teleportación y para su sorpresa no se sentía agotada por el uso de la carta.

Entro en la mansión sin siquiera tocar el timbre, estaba ya acostumbrada a ello y muy feliz le dio la noticia a John que inmediatamente fue con Henderson a la cocina para preparar un cena para 9 personas ya que Sakura había auto invitado a Yukito y como lo había imaginado John no le replicó por esa iniciativa propia.

Estuvieron hablando en la sala de la mansión, donde en cierto momento Karin toco una pieza en el piano para todos y como en la ocasión anterior lo hizo de forma esplendida. El tiempo se le fue rápidamente, y para cuando se había dado cuenta se encontraban cenando todos juntos, incluso Henderson se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

Durante la cena, Fujitaka se sorprendió bastante cuando John le había dicho que era el hijo de Michael Ishida, entonces ambos comenzaron a hablar mucho sobre arqueología lo que más le sorprendía al padre de Sakura era que a pesar de su edad John sabia mucho sobre las civilizaciones más antiguas, entonces John llevo a Fujitaka a la biblioteca donde le mostró todo tipo de documentos obtenidos de las antiguas civilizaciones y se quedaron un buen tiempo.

Mientras Karin se volvió a sentar en la butaca del piano y toco otra pieza para todos, se ganó los aplausos de todos incluyendo los de Toya.

.-"Tocas muy bien el piano"-. Dijo Yukito a Karin que le sonrió.

.-"Se lo agradezco joven"-. Dijo Karin cordialmente.

.-"Puedes llamarme Yukito no hace falta formalidades pequeña"-. Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

.-"Entonces usted puede decirme Karin, joven Yukito"-. Dijo Karin, ambos rieron por un momento, ninguno de los presentes supo nunca por que.

.-"Bien John, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Sakura y todos los documentos que me has prestado"-. Dijo Fujitaka que salía con John de la biblioteca.

.-"No ha sido nada Sr. Fujitaka-. Respondió John.- fue un placer haber cuidado de Sakura y recuerde que esos documentos son muy importantes cuide bien de ellos"-.

.-"Parece que se llevan muy bien"-. Dijo Sakura a su padre y a John, estos la miraron y sonrieron.

.-"Hija-. Dijo Fujitaka.- busca tus maletas que nos vamos en un momento"-.

.-"Muy bien-. Dijo Sakura.- Iré a buscarlas ahora mismo"-. Dijo Sakura

.-"Yo te ayudo"-. Dijo Shaoran levantándose y siguiendo a Sakura por las escaleras, Toya los siguió con las vista hasta que subieron y desaparecieron en el pasillo.

.-"Joven John.- Dijo Henderson, John lo miro.- Tiene una llamada de la señora"-. Dijo él.

.-"¿De mi madre?"-. Dijo John caminando hacia Henderson y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, Karin miro a su hermano con curiosidad.- Buenas Noches Madre-. Dijo John a su madre, su voz sonaba respetuosa nada parecida a la que usaba con sus amigos.- ¿A que debo su llamada?-. Pregunto John que se quedó escuchando lo que su madre le decía. Entonces de repente colocó una cara de sorpresa muy notable.- ¿¡¡¡Qué tu y mi padre vendrán a Japón este fin de semana!!!?"-. Dijo en voz realmente alta, Karin se levanto de inmediato y miró a su hermano con el mismo asombro.- ¿A que se debe esa decisión?-. Pregunto John recobrando el tono normal de su voz.- ¿Piensa celebrarlo aquí?... ya veo... no, no hay problema... ¿llegaran este domingo?... ah si, aquí esta conmigo... ahora te comunico con ella... bien... adiós madre, saludos a mi padre, ten Karin-. Dijo-. Mi madre quiere hablarte-. Dijo John pasando el teléfono a su hermana y luego mirando a los demás.- bien-. Dijo.- supongo que conocerá a mi padre señor Fujitaka, mucho más rápido de lo que tendría pensado usted ¿no lo cree así?"-.

.-"Asi parece ser-. Dijo Fujitaka.- disculpa John, ¿a tu padre le molestará que me lleve estos documento prestados?"-. Pregunto el padre de Sakura

.-"En absoluto mi padre estará feliz de que le hayan servido de utilidad a un colega arqueólogo, puede llevárselos con toda la confianza de este mundo"-. Se hizo un momento de silencio.

.-"Padre ya esta todo listo, cuando quieras..."-. Dijo Sakura a su padre desde la escalera llevaba una maleta en la mano y Shaoran llevaba otras dos.

.-"bien entonces supongo que nos veremos otro día"-. Dijo Fujitaka a John.

.-"Eso espero-. Respondió el joven.- Sakura espero que tu estancia aquí te haya sido de agrado"-.

.-"Asi fue John-. Dijo acercándosele.- Qué pases buenas noches y gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi"-. Dijo Sakura inclinándose un poco.

Después de eso, Sakura, Toya, Yukito y Fujitaka se fueron de casa de John, después de un minuto lo hicieron Tomoyo y Shaoran, este ultimo decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa.

Sakura llega a su casa, con ayuda de su hermano y su padre sube las maletas hasta su habitación, se sentía muy bien el poder regresar a su hogar, sin embargo, aún le preocupada el si le había dado las gracias apropiadamente a su amigo por todo lo que hizo por ella en ese tiempo que estuvo en su casa, además, su padre le había dicho que los padres de John llegarían a Japón esa semana, dejo las maletas en el suelo solo abrió una y de ella sacó su pijama, se cambio rápidamente y se acostó en su cama.

.-"Me pregunto, ¿si debería darle un regalo?-. Dijo Sakura para si misma.- tal vez si, pero, ¿Que seria apropiado?, John es un chico sencillo y no le gustan las cosas demasiado extravagantes además él tiene de todo simplemente no se me ocurre que podría regalarle.- cerro sus ojos y se puso a pensar en algo para regalarle al joven.- creo que se lo preguntaré a Karin, ella de seguro me dirá que podría ser apropiado"-. Luego Sakura se volteó hacia un lado y cerró sus ojos y en el instante se quedo dormida.

...

Amanece, el sol sale y el despertador de Sakura comienza a sonar, la joven saca su mano de debajo de la sabana y busca en su lado izquierdo la mesita, pero no la encuentra. Kerberos, sale de su gaveta aun dormido y apaga el despertador, luego de eso levanta a su ama.

.-"Sakurita el despertador no esta allí"-. Dijo Kero dando un largo bostezo. Y apagando el despertador.

Sakura se quito la sabana de la cabeza y miro a Kero que se había quedado dormido en el aire, le despertó. Miro a su alrededor entonces se dio cuenta de que por que no encontraba el despertador.-"Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho de que estoy de nuevo en mi casa"-. Dijo y luego de estrujarse los ojos con las manos.- bien es mejor que me apresure"-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

.-"Oye monstruo.- dijo Toya cuando Sakura entro en la cocina.- creo que el vivir en casa de una familia como esa no te ayudo a cambiar esa actitud de monstruo que tienes"-. (Sorry, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor)

.-"No tengo pensado pelear contigo así que no me provoques"-. Dijo Sakura a Toya que por la sorpresa no dijo nada más.- Buenos Días mama.- Dijo Sakura a la fotografía de su madre.-Buenos Días papa"-.

.-"Buenos Días Sakura-. Dijo Fujitaka desde la cocina y trayendo unos platos con el desayuno.- aquí tienen"-. Les dijo a ambos hermanos.

.-"Gracias por la comida-. Dijo Sakura agarrando sus palillos y comenzando a comer con calma, desde que se había ido a vivir con John trato de comer lo más tranquila y lenta posible para no mostrar malos modales frente a su amigo y se le hizo tan común que termino acostumbrándose a comer de esa forma.

Toya la miro desconcertado, normalmente Sakura comía rápidamente para no llegar tarde al instituto pero entonces miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que partiera.

.-"No sabia.- Dijo Toya.- que los monstruos podían aprender modales en la mesa"-.

Sakura ya no lo soportaba.-"Hermano.- dijo ella.- creo que tendré que pedirle a John que me deje quedarme algo más de tiempo en su casa, por que parece que esos dos meses no fueron suficientes para que maduraras"-. Dijo en voz alta y bien clara. Sakura sabia muy bien que el hecho de que se haya disculpado con Li no haría que su hermano actuara de la misma forma con todos los chicos que se le acercasen por lo que Toya prefería callarse antes de enviar de nuevo a su hermana con John.

Fujitaka que miraba sorprendido la forma de actuar de su hija sonrió al ver la forma en se defendió de su hermano.-"Sakura-. Dijo él.- este fin de semana será el festival de ciencias ¿no?"-.

.-"Asi es, nuestro salón contribuirá con un pequeño stand de comida y también representaremos una obra teatral"-. Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa y entregándole los platos a su padre para que le hiciera el favor de lavarlos.

Luego de un momento Sakura se despidió de su hermano y su padre, emprendió su camino a la preparatoria. Se encontró con John y Tomoyo, al parecer Li todavía no había llegado con ellos, esperaron unos minutos pero no apareció así que un poco preocupados fueron al instituto.

.-"Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo malo a Shaoran"-. Dijo Sakura

.-"No te preocupes, Sakura tal vez tuvo un pequeño retraso, quizás no durmió lo suficiente el día de ayer"-. Dijo Tomoyo a su amiga para quitarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza-.

Al entrar en el instituto se encontraron con Shaoran que había llegado mucho más temprano que ellos.

.-"Buenos Días, Sakura"-. Dijo Shaoran a Sakura cuando se le acercó, parecía un poco cansado.

.-"¿Estas bien Li?-. Pregunto Tomoyo.- te veo un poco pálido"-.

.-"Si, es que me tuve que levantar muy temprano hoy"-.

Después de un momento la campana sonó. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y entro la profesora de ese bloque y luego de pasar lista comenzó a dar sus clases.

Luego de eso todos salieron al descanso a almorzar, Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron, como siempre, con Rica y Shijaru, por otro lado Yamasaki y Li fueron directo a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo, John por otro lado subió hasta la azotea del ala oeste.

John que miraba la ciudad se coloco de repente la mano en el hombro izquierdo, y recordó el momento en que Li lo hirió y también cuando uso "El Sello de Sangre" para derrotarlo.-"Estoy perdiendo el control-. Se dijo a si mismo.- de seguir así tal vez no le de tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que sucede, y aunque ellos se hagan más fuertes no podrán derrotarlo, no mientras siga yo en el medio-. Miro nuevamente la ciudad y por un momento recordó unas palabras que le había dicho su abuelo hace ya mucho tiempo.- Contrólate... controla tu poder, por que cuando el sello se rompa será muy tarde para evitar que aquella catástrofe vuelva a este mundo... .-dijo John en voz baja.- esas fueron tu palabras abuelo, palabras que hace mucho tiempo pronunciaste cuando aun andabas en este mundo, pero a fin de cuentas nunca pude entenderlo bien hasta ahora, y aun así... sigo sin poder controlarme abuelo, el sello se ha roto y aquella catástrofe que tanto quisiste... quisimos evitar muy pronto volverá a este mundo..."-. Dijo John nuevamente que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír la campana de entrada, aun con un semblante serio y algo triste fue hasta al aula donde pareció recuperar su animo.

...

.-"Bien chicos-. Dijo John a todos los presentes en la parte de atrás del escenario, ya era sábado y el siguiente grupo era el de ellos así que les tocaba representar la obra de teatro, el joven ya estaba vestido con su traje de príncipe, le quedaba muy bien.- y chicas claro.- dijo nuevamente.- ya es nuestro turno, espero que lo hagamos todo bien, hemos practicado duro así que no puede haber errores...-. La voz de la directora se escucho anunciando que la obra iba a comenzar.- bien es nuestro turno, hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos, ¿bien?·-. Todos asintieron, entonces la obra comenzó:

El primer acto fue el nacimiento de la princesa, en esa escena actuaban Li y Sakura como el rey y la reina respectivamente, ambos lucia muy bien, Tomoyo se había encargado de sus vestuarios, de hecho también le hizo el vestuario a John, mientras el acto continuaba, aparecieron la hadas y comenzaron a darle sus bendiciones a la recién nacida princesa, una de la hadas era Shijaru, y las otras dos compañeras del aula. Fue entonces cuando apareció el hechicero malo (si, un hechicero no una bruja), de hecho el hechicero llevaba una ropas muy parecidas a las de John cuando atacaba a Li y Sakura, hasta tenia una capucha puesta.

Sakura y Li se sorprendieron, el parecido era tanto que fácilmente podría ser el verdadero mago y no Yamazaki disfrazado.

El hechicero se acercó al escenario y subió al mismo, entonces se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro, para alivio de Sakura y Li se trataba de Yamasaki que inmediatamente dijo sus líneas.

.-"Disculpen, ¿esta ocupado este lugar?-. Dijo Karin a dos personas que se encontraban entre el publico, cuando los vio mejor se dio cuenta que eran Yukito y Toya.- que agradable sorpresa, buenas tardes joven Yukito, joven Kinomoto"-.

.-"Buenas Tardes-. Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.- que gusto me da verte pequeña Karin, adelante puedes sentarte-. Karin lo hizo se sentó a su lado.- ¿has venido a ver a tu hermano?"-.

.-"Asi es.- respondió ella.- es la primera vez que mi hermano actúa de príncipe y vine a verlo.- dijo ella riéndose un poco.- supongo que ustedes vinieron a ver a Sakura actuar, ¿no es así joven Kinomoto?"-. Toya miro a la pequeña a los ojos, tenia la sensación de que ella no se encontraba bien, de hecho parecía un poco pálida Yukito también pareció darse cuenta.

.-"¿Te sientes bien?"-. Pregunto Toya.

.-"Para serle sincera, me siento un poco mareada, pero no se preocupe no es nada grave"-.Dijo Karin

.-"¿Estas segura?-. Pregunto Yukito.- no te ves muy bien"-. Estaba preocupado por la joven.

.-"Si, no se preocupe"-. Dijo Karin sonriendo y volteó su mirada hacia el escenario donde ya había aparecido su hermano como el príncipe de la obra, la pequeña se oculto del rango de la mirada de su hermano, y tapándose con la espalda de uno de los espectadores. Toya que se le había quedado mirando se dio cuenta de su actitud y se pregunto si había venido a ver la obra en compañía de su hermano o si se escapó de su hogar a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado.

La escena final estaba cerca. John se estaba enfrentando con los sirvientes del hechicero finalmente después de acabar con él se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba la princesa durmiendo, se guardo la espada en la funda, que estaba en el cinturón, y miro a la princesa a la vez que decía sus últimas líneas.

Antes de que pudiera besar a Rica que se había puesto roja por lo cerca que se encontraba John de ella. Se pudo oír que alguien gritaba, John fijo su mirada en la persona que lo hacia, se trababa de Toya que tenia en los brazos a la desmayada hermana de John, al ver a su hermana desmayada inmediatamente bajo corriendo el escenario y se acerco a su hermana.

.-"Karin-. Dijo.- Karin responde por favor....- le coloco la mano en la frente.- la fiebre le ha subido"-. Dijo él, Toya lo miro. Entonces él lo sabia... sabia que estaba enferma y aun así la trajo a presenciar la obra, por alguna razón Toya sintió un arranque de ira que se guardo para si mismo.

.-"John, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-. Pregunto Sakura abriéndose paso entre las personas habían rodeado el lugar.- por dios, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿Qué le sucedió?"-. Pregunto Sakura nuevamente al ver a Karin en los brazos de su hermano.

.-"Solo se ha desmayado-. Dijo él.- la llevare de inmediato a la enfermería"-. Dijo John

.-"No lo harás.- dijo Toya. John lo miro sin entender.- ustedes deben seguir con la obra, aun no termina, nosotros la llevaremos, ustedes pueden continuar"-.

.-"Pero..."-. Dijo John.

.-"Nada de peros Ishida-. Dijo Toya.- se supone que esto es parte de su calificación final, deben continuar luego vendrás a verla"-.

.-"No te preocupes-. Dijo Yukito.- nosotros cuidaremos de tu hermana"-.

John lo pensó un poco.- Esta bien-. Dijo.- pero apresúrense por favor"-. Dijo y de inmediato Toya se levanto con la niña en sus brazos y salio corriendo del auditorio hacia el instituto en compañía de Yukito.

.-"Me sorprendes que hayas hecho algo como eso Toya"-. Dijo Yukito cuando ya estaban en la enfermería.

.-"¿A que te refieres?"-.

.-"A que hayas aceptado le responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de la pequeña Karin"-.

.-"Solo lo hice por que su hermano es un irresponsable, traerla aquí sabiendo que tenia fiebre... y se hace llamar hermano mayor"-. Dijo Toya con rabia.

.-"Ahora lo comprendo-. Dijo Yukito.- al ver a la pequeña Karin este estado recordaste lo que sucedió con Sakura hace ya tanto tiempo, le permitiste asistir a clases sabiendo que se sentía un poco mal... ¿o no es así?"-. Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

.-"Puedes decir lo que quieras, solo lo hice por que ese Ishida es un desconsiderado"-. Dijo Toya bruscamente.

.-"Por favor no culpe a mi hermano de esto-. Dijo Karin que había despertado.- el sabia bien que yo estaba enferma fue por eso que me pidió que me quedara en casa descansando, pero yo fui muy terca y tome la entrada que él me había comprado para el festival y sin hacerle caso a lo que me dijo yo salí de casa sin decirle nada"-. Dijo Karin que volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

La enfermera se acerco a Karin y le pidió el termómetro, su fiebre estaba en 39º C, la enfermera le dijo a Toya que era mejor que la llevaran a casa a descansar, fue entonces cuando entro John por la puerta acompañado de Sakura, Li y Tomoyo.

.-"¿Cómo se encuentra?-. Pregunto le joven preocupado a la enfermera.

.-"No muy bien, tiene 39º C de fiebre, es mejor que la lleven a su casa a descansar, sino es posible que empeore"-.

.-"Muy bien-. Dijo John acercándose a su hermana. Karin pensó que su hermano la iba a reprender pero le coloco la mano sobre la frente.- Mira que escaparte de la casa, si tanto querías venir a ver el festival me lo hubieses dicho y yo me hubiese encargado de todo, no era necesario todo esto Karin"-.

Karin se sentó en la cama y miro a su hermano que tenia una expresión triste, entonces rompió en llantos y abrazo a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.-"¿Por qué hermano?, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable?, me hubiese gustado mas que reprendieras a verte actuar de esa forma, hermano yo... yo lo siento mucho en verdad, lamento haber venido sin tu permiso"-.

.-"Ya no te preocupes, todo esta bien, ahora lo importante es que mejores de tu condición, ahora acuéstate, llamare a Henderson para que vayamos a casa a descansar"-.Dijo John que aparto a Karin de su pecho y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, tenia lo ojos aguados por el llanto se los seco con la mano y los cerro de inmediato para intentar dormir.- Kinomoto, Tsukishiro les agradezco que hayan traído a mi hermana a la enfermería y lamento las molestias causadas"-.

.-"No tienes por que disculparte, lo importante es que tu hermana se mejore"-. Dijo Yukito.

John salio un momento de la enfermería para llamar a su casa, luego entro nuevamente, estuvieron hablando un poco cuando un compañero del salón les dijo que había una persona buscándolo, entonces John le dio las gracias a la enfermera y cargo a Karin en su espalda hasta que llegaron al auto. El auto no era una limosina como habrían de pensar, pero si era un auto bastante elegante, de color negro y asientos de cuero. Sakura y los demás se despidieron de su amigo. Cuando este fue regresaron a su salón, debían de atender a las personas que iban allá a comprar unos refrigerios.

La tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para ese momento estaban colocando en orden todo y limpiando el aula, aunque estaban ocupados por todo lo que tenían que hacer no podían evitar el preocuparse por el bien estar de la hermana de John, sobre todo Toya, que parecía como si hubiese sido Sakura quien se hubiese enfermado y no Karin.

Al salir de instituto se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, habían pensado en visitar a John para ver como seguía Karin, pero lo pensaron mejor y decidieron no ir. Ya cuando estaban pasando por el parque donde se separarían, sintieron una presencia, aquella presencia no le pertenecía a John, era diferente, era la de otro mago, pero aunque no era la de John seguía siendo muy poderosa, sin embargo cuando Sakura y los demás fueron a ver de quien se trataba la presencia desapareció. Extrañados, buscaron alrededor del parque pero no lograron divisar a nadie tras un largo tiempo de búsqueda, se resignaron y se despidieron, Sakura se fue con su hermano y Yukito. Tomoyo se fue en compañía de Shaoran.

En la mansión de John, este se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde descansaba su hermana, la fiebre le había bajado un poco pero seguía un poco débil.

.-"Es mi culpa-. Dijo el joven.- debí haberme quedado en la casa para cuidarte"-. El joven coloco su mano sobre la frente de su hermana, su mano brillo por un instante y al siguiente la pequeña despertó.

.-"Hermano"-. Dijo ella.

.-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-.

.-"Mucho mejor, pero estoy fatigada, no tengo energías-. Karin volteo a mirar a su hermano que tenía una mirada dulce y calida, esa mirada la reconforto.- Siento mucho lo que paso, no debí haberte desobedecido, debí haberme conformado con solo ver el ensayo, y ahora, solo logre arruinar la obra que tu y tus compañeros se habían esmerado tanto en montar, lo lamento mucho en verdad"-. Karin volvió a llorar.

.-"No te preocupes por cosas sin importancia, además la obra no fue un fracaso al final se llevo a cabo como estaba previsto, al publico le encantó-. Dijo John tomando un pañuelo y con el le secó la lagrimas a su hermana.- Karin, recuerda que tu eres lo mas importante para mi en este mundo, eres mi única hermana y te quiero mucho, para mi eres más importante que cualquier obra de teatro de este mundo, que cualquier calificación que cualquier otra cosa, ahora es mejor que descanses, mañana nuestros padres vendrán y se sentirán mucho más felices de verte con un sonrisa que así de triste, duerme Karin que necesitas descansar"-.

Karin no dijo nada a las palabras de su hermano. Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que su hermano le decía cuanto la quería de forma tan directa. Después de unos minutos cayo en un profundo sueño. John estuvo con ella por un rato más, y cuando se aseguro de que estaba dormida se levanto de la silla, y tras dar una ultima mirada desde la puerta a su hermana la cerró tras él.

.-"El Cuarto ya esta aquí"-. Dijo al salir su voz había cambiado por unos instantes.

Entró en su habitación donde después de unos minutos él cayo en un largo sueño...

Continuara...

Comentarios a: 


	18. Otro Dia Lleno de Sorpresas

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

18-.Otra día lleno de sorpresas

Amanece nuevamente, el sol brilla y el viento hace susurrar las hojas del árbol, allí cerca a su casa.

Sakura se encontraba despierta, a pesar de que era muy temprano y que ese día no tenían clases. Estaba completamente vestida y arreglada. Se encontraba acostada en la cama, estaba allí, pensando en si seria una molestia el ir a casa de su amigo a ver como seguía la pequeña Karin, como ese día los padres de ambos habrían de llegar a Japón la verdad no sabia si ir o no a la mansión.

.-"¡Sakura ¿estas despierta?!"-. Pregunto Toya desde la parte inferior de la escalera esperando una respuesta de su hermana.

Sakura se levanto de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y fue a ver que era lo que deseaba su hermano.-"Si-. Respondió desde la parte superior de la escalera mirando a su hermano

.-"Bien monstruo entonces baja que el desayuno ya esta listo"-.

.-"¡¡que no soy un monstruo!!"-. Dijo Sakura en voz alta a su hermano a la vez que bajaba las escaleras de la casa a grandes zancadas.

Su hermano le sirvió el desayuno, se lo comió completamente y cuando se levanto para llevar los platos al fregadero el teléfono sonó. Sakura dejó los platos en la mesa y fue a atender el teléfono.

.-"Hola, habla Kinomoto-.Dijo Sakura al teléfono.- ¿Papá?-. Dijo nuevamente y escucho por un momento lo que le decía su padre. Se acercó a la cocina y miro un sobre de color amarillo que estaba en la mesa.- si aquí esta, te lo llevaré de inmediato... no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia... en la parada del autobús ¿no?... bien voy en camino"-. Sakura tranco el teléfono.

La joven rápidamente agarro el sobre de color amarrillo y le dijo a su hermano que regresaría pronto.

Corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían Sakura logró llegar hasta la parada del autobús donde se encontró a su padre y antes de que este partiera le entregó el sobre y se despidió de él cuando el autobús partió, luego de ese estresante momento Sakura descanso un poco en la fuente de sodas que se encontraba allí mismo. Se tomó un jugo y luego salió.

Fue de regreso a casa y cuando solo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar se detuvo ante una bifurcación, miro la calle y luego de pensarlo siguió por ese camino y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba frente a la reja de la mansión de John.

Ya que había llegado hasta allí así lo mejor seria entrar, saludar y de una buena vez ver como se encontraba Karin de su resfriado, pero ¿Habrán llegado ya los padres de John?, ella sabia que su amigo no tendría ningún problema en recibirla pero el problema era que le daba mucha pena con los padres del joven.

Decidió entrar. Se acerco a la reja para abrirla, esa reja siempre estaba abierta nunca la cerraban a pesar de que era automática también se podía abrir de forma manual, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla esta se abrió de forma automática y por la sorpresa la joven cayó al piso. El auto negro que acabada de salir se detuvo de inmediato y de el se bajo un joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

.-"¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó John a Sakura que lo miro.- ¿Sakura?... vaya pero que sorpresa-. Dijo dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

.-"Te lo agradezco John-. Dijo la joven cuando se puso de pie. Lo miró.- Buenos Días-. Dijo.- ¿Piensas salir a algún lado?"-. Pregunto observando el auto.

.-"Buenos Días para ti también Sakura. Y si como ves voy a salir, el vuelo de mis padres llegara pronto y vamos ahora mismo al aeropuerto..."-. Respondió el joven.

.-"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros Sakura?"-. Dijo Karin que se había asomado desde la puerta abierta empujando a su hermano.

Sakura sorprendida por ver que la pequeña ya se encontraba bien y de tan buen humor aceptó la invitación y antes de pensarlo detenidamente se encontraba dentro del auto de John que era conducido por Henderson el mayordomo de la mansión y también la persona encargada de cuidar de John y Karin.

.-"¿Karin, como te sientes?"-. Pregunto Sakura, cuando iban camino al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

.- "Muy bien en realidad-. Respondió la pequeña con un sonrisa.- al parecer mi mal estar ha sido solo pasajero ya que al despertar me sentí llena de energía"-.

.-"Me alegra en verdad escuchar eso-. Dijo Sakura feliz de que su pequeña amiga se haya recuperado rápidamente.- es mas, iba a visitarles para ver como seguías"-.

.-"Te agradezco el que te hayas preocupado por mi y también me disculpo por haber sido la causa de tu preocupaciones"-. Dijo Karin inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Ambas continuaron su conversación, en la cual John no intervino en ningún momento. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo mirando por la ventana del auto muy pensativo. Sakura que se encontraba frente a el se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, esa pensativa forma de John le daba un aire de importancia como si lo que se cruzaba en su mente era el destino del mundo entero, además que la mirada de sus ojos negros como la noche era profunda, como si fuese capaz de ver mas allá de lo que lo ojos comunes de un humano podían.

En realidad así era solo que ella lo ignoraba.

De repente él la miro.

Sakura se sonrojo cuando los ojos del joven reflejaron en ellos su propia figura que pudo ver claramente, pero además de ese rojo en su rostro, el corazón le latía fuerte y rápido así era por alguna razón.

Karin miró a ambos y su mirada se quedo fija en su hermano que parecía tener algo en mente ya que su semblante era serio, muy serio.

.-"Sakura...-. Dijo el joven aun serio.- Sakura yo... yo... yo tengo algo que decirte... algo de enorme importancia... quiero decirte... que yo... que yo en realidad..."-. El auto freno repentinamente. Los tres ocupantes de atrás se tambalearon y cayeron de sus asientos.

El auto se detuvo y todos habían caído a excepción de Henderson que miro hacia atrás para como encontraban lo demás.

.-"ahhh... es me dolió mucho-. Dijo Sakura frotándose la cabeza.

.-"Creo que es mejor que te levantes... Sakura"-. Dijo John. La joven había caído sobre el pecho del joven y este podía sentir los de su amiga lo cual era una sensación poco placentera ya que no se atrevía a levantarse por miedo de que la joven se diera cuenta.

Sakura miro a John que le sonreía, una cosa era cierta con esa sonrisa su amigo se veía muy guapo, (no sabia bien por que había pensado eso pero lo hizo), pero cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba con respecto a su amigo de levanto rápidamente con el rostro rojo y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, John lo hizo cuando la joven termino de acomodarse aun tenia esa sonría pero en realidad se sentía aliviado ya que había pasado un momento de vergüenza al sentir los pechos de su amiga.

Ninguno dijo nada.

El auto se detuvo por completo. Habían llegado al aeropuerto y la razón de la repentina aplicación de los frenos fue otro auto que salio del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

El grupo se bajo del auto y caminaron hasta el aeropuerto Henderson siguió con Karin y con Sakura que estaba realmente nerviosa, la verdad no sabia como se había dejado convencer de esa forma.

John se quedo en el lobby mirando la lista de los vuelos y vio que el de sus padres no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora.

.-"Creo que salimos demasiado temprano de la mansión-. Dijo.- Ahora me pregunto si... no hay duda... lo mas seguro es que haya sido obra de ese sujeto... será mejor esperar no se de lo que ese sujeto es capaz al menos no todavía"-.

.-"Hermano, ¿Qué haces allí parado?"-. Pregunto Karin acercándosele.

.-"Viendo la lista de los vuelos, al parecer el de nuestros padres no llegara hasta dentro de una hora mas o menos"-.

.-"Al parecer salimos muy temprano de casa, aunque estuvo bien ya que la verdad no sabíamos a que hora iba a llegar ese vuelo"-.

.-"Asi es-. Dijo el joven que luego miro a Sakura. Karin también lo hizo.-. Sakura parece estar muy nerviosa-. Dijo nuevamente.

La verdad es que era totalmente cierto Sakura parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios que era notable no solo por la expresión de su rostro sino también por los movimientos que hacia.

Karin y John rieron por un momento y luego se acercaron a ella y Henderson.

.-"Dejate de nerviosismos-. Dijo John a Sakura. Le coloco la mano en el hombro.- mis padres estarán felices de conocerte. Desde que se enteraron que te quedarías en la casa por un tiempo mostraron curiosidad por conocerte, además mis padres no son muy diferente de mí, después de todo (y valga la redundancia) ellos son mis padres"-.

La joven de ojos verdes miro al chico de ojos negros y se sintió menos nerviosa.

.-"Es eso exactamente lo que mas vergüenza me da-. Dijo Sakura levantando no solo su voz sino también la vista hasta que se encontró con lo ojos de su amigo e hizo que retrocediera un poco por que la joven se encontraba muy cerca de él.- eso es lo que mas vergüenza me da...-. Repitió.- no se que clase de idea se habrán hecho de mi tus padres cuando supieron que me hospedaría en tu casa por un problema familiar y eso me pre... o... cu... pa...-. Sakura se volvió a sonrosar al ver lo que cerca que se encontraba de él, la verdad no entendía por que se sentía así si en variadas ocasiones había estado así de cerca de su amigo y ahora era que comenzaba a sonrosarse por ello.

.-"Todo estará bien Sakura, ya veras que cuando conozcas a mis padres todos esos pensamientos se disiparan de tu cabeza"-.

.-"Hermano-. Dijo Karin interviniendo.- tengo algo de hambre y como cerca de aquí vi una pequeña cafetería, iré a comer algo, ¿puedo?"-. Pregunto la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa para su hermano mayor.

.-"Muy bien-. Respondió John-. Henderson haz el favor de acompañarla"-.

.-"De acuerdo joven"-. Respondió Henderson a John.

Henderson se fue con Karin así que solo estaban Sakura y John.

.-"Puedo ver que ha pesar de que siente mucho mejor no puedes evitar estar preocupado"-. Dijo Sakura al notar que su amigo tenia la mirada fija en su hermana.

.-"Realmente no puedo evitarlo-. Confeso.- la verdad es que su fiebre no mejoro sino hasta muy pasadas la media noche. Ella se siente muy bien pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda sufrir una recaída, que es lo que ahora mas me preocupa"-. Sakura rió ante la expresión de su amigo.- Eso no es gracioso Sakura"-. Dijo John.

.-"No es eso, es que últimamente has estado muy sentimental John. Parece que el papel de príncipe se te subió a la cabeza"-. Ambos rieron por un rato y luego buscaron un lugar para sentarse y al encontrarlo continuaron con su charla.

Karin y Henderson llegaron justo cuando anunciaron por el altavoz el arribo del vuelo #173 desde Francia con escala en Hong Kong a la pista 5. Ese era el vuelo de los padres de John.

A través de la ventana Karin observo como el avión de sus padres aterrizaba y espero con emoción el momento en que sus padres bajasen.

Sakura que se había calmado con la charla que sostuvo con John se puso nuevamente nerviosa y había considerado seriamente la idea de salir corriendo de ese lugar pero lamentablemente no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentase ya que los nervios no le dejaban moverse.

John colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga nuevamente, ella lo miró.-"No te preocupes-. Dijo el joven mirando hacia el frente donde se acercaban los pasajeros del vuelo #173-. Ya veras que todos estará bien... ahora vamos"-. John quito la mano de su hombro y camino hacia el frente y la dejo sola pero luego ella le siguió.

Las palabras de John tranquilizaron a la muchacha que apresuro el paso hasta colocarse al lado de su amigo.

Miró hasta el fondo del lugar, cuando ya todos los demás pasajeros habían salido, y pudo ver acercarse a dos personas ya adultas: un hombre y una mujer.

Los señores Ishida se acercaron. Aunque eran personas mayores ambos no parecían ser mayores de los 40 años sobre todo la madre de John que era una mujer muy hermosa.

.-"Me da mucho gusto verles de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... padre... madre..."-. Dijo en japonés (y no en francés que Sakura esperaba) y luego abrazo a su padre y beso la mano de su madre hizo todo eso de una forma tan respetuosa que parecía otra persona.

.-"Padre... Madre... "-. Dijo Karin un poco menos respetuosa que su hermano, abrazo a su padre con cariño y luego hizo una pequeña inclinación ante su madre y esta la abrazo expresando cuanto gusto le daba verla bien de salud, John había hablado con sus padres la noche anterior y les había dicho que se había enfermado.

.-"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo hijo mío-. Dijo la señora Ishida a su hijo al que no había visto durante 4 meses aproximadamente.- John-. Dijo nuevamente ella y esta vez miro a Sakura que se apeno al ver a la madre de su amigo. La señora Ishida era un mujer de cabello corto (que le llagada hasta las parte inferior del cuello) y un poco rizado en la punta de un hermoso color negro como el de su hijo, ojos castaños, rostro fino y blanco.-"¿Podrias decirme quien es esta linda jovencita?"-. Pregunto la señora Ishida a su hijo. Sakura se ruborizo.

.-"Madre ella es..."-.

.-"Soy Sakura Kinomoto compañera de John en la preparatoria además también soy..."-

La Sra. Ishida parecía sorprendida.

-"Eres la joven que estuvo hospedada hasta hace poco en nuestra casa ¿no es así?"-.

.-"Asi es señora"-. Dijo Sakura realmente avergonzada.

.-"Me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin-. Dijo la señora a Sakura con el mismo tono cariñoso que uso para saludar a sus hijos.- quise conocerte desde el momento en que John me había dicho que te daría hospedaje por un tiempo en nuestra casa"-.

.-"Tambien es para mi un gusto conocerle señora Ishida"-.Dijo Sakura inclinándose y tratando de hablar en el tono mas respetuoso que pudiese.

.-"Es cierto, creo que aun no me eh presentado. Soy Anastasia Ishida y como ya sabes soy la madre de John y si lo deseas puedes decirme Anastacia"-. Dijo amablemente la madre de su amigo y fue de ella de donde John había sacado toda esa confianza hacia los demás. Bueno al menos eso era que lo que Sakura pensaba.

.-"Un placer Sra. Anastasia"-. Dijo Sakura que se ya no estaba ruborizada ni apenada con la madre de John, su carácter era tan parecido al de su hijo que se sentía muy cómoda con ella.

.-"Ahora que lo pienso-. Dijo el padre de John. Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo miro con mas detenimiento, el señor Ishida que estaba al lado de su hijo no era muy diferente del mismo de hecho era casi como ver a John con unos 20 o 30 años mas, a excepción del rostro y el cabello ya que estos eran un poco mas parecidos a los de su madre.- ¿adonde habrán ido esas dos jovencitas?, desde que bajamos no las eh visto..."-.

.-"¿A Quienes te refieres padre?"-. Pregunto John.

.-"A quien mas sino a nosotras... bueno a mi... por que creo que Saori ha tenido un problema... bueno no es importante..."-. Dijo una joven de cabellos negros oscuros hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos castaños y piel blanca y de unos 16 años.

.-"Sarah...-. Dijo John sorprendido antes de que la joven se le guindara del cuello y comenzara a expresar en voz realmente alta lo feliz que se sentía de ver de nuevo a su primo favorito.

.-"Si a mi también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Sarah, ahora... ¿Por qué no me sueltas?"-. Dijo un John sonriente y también apenado ya que todas las demás personas se les quedaron vieron y cuchicheaban entre si y como eran muchos se podía oír el rumoreo.

La joven no le hizo caso a su primo, pero cuando noto a Sakura que estaba al lado de su tía mirando con asombro se le acerco de inmediato.

Sakura la miro un poco asombrada, Sarah sonrió de forma traviesa, John la estaba mirando y puso una cada de terror.

.-"Oye primo-. Dijo mirando a John.- tu novia es una muy linda, ¿me la presentas?"-.

.-"¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?"-. Gritaron Sakura y John al mismo tiempo. Ambos de un notable color rojo, normalmente esos comentarios no lo molestaban pero al parecer Sarah era la única persona que podía sacar al joven Ishida de quicio, algo que Sakura no noto por que se había quedado totalmente sorprendida con las palabras de la prima de John.

.-"Por una vez, parece que tienes la razón Sarah, aunque me cueste aceptarlo"-. Dijo otra chica que ella no conocía y debía de ser la otra muchacha que había acompañado a los padres de John a parte de Sarah.

Saori si no mal recordaba.

Saori era una joven muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes como los suyos, de contextura delgada, tenía puesto un vestido ajustado que resaltaba la belleza de su cuerpo, una sonrisa dulce se mostraba en su rostro blanco y fino. Si Sakura no hubiese estado tan apenada en ese momento tal ves se hubiese dado cuenta de que todos los chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor miraban a la chica como bobos, como si nunca hubiesen visto a un mujer en toda su vida

.-"Saori"-. Dijo John mirando a la chica con sorpresa.

.-"Hola John-. Dijo al joven con una sonrisa para el chico y luego se acerco a Sakura que sintió como los ojos de la joven la examinaban.- Si en realidad eres la novia de John...-. Dijo mirando a Sakura y luego a John.- entonces debo decir que haz elegido a una chica muy linda John-.

.-"No espera-. Dijo Sakura que recupero el habla.- lo estas confundiendo todo... John y yo no somos..."-.

.-"¡Oh vamos Saori!-. Dijo Sarah que paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amiga y apoyo su cabeza en uno de ellos.- No puedes disimular el hecho de que estas celosa, ¿verdad que no?"-. Dijo Sarah con una sonrisita en su semblante.

.-"¡¡No hagas eso!!-. Dijo Saori alejándose se Sarah que todavía tenia esa sonrisita en su rostro.

.-"Lo siento-. Dijo con una picara sonrisa. La joven rubia sabia que en realidad no era así.- Pero tienes que aceptar que estas celosa de que John haya encontrado una novia y que esa novia o seas tú"-. Puso mucho énfasis en el "tú"

.-"No digas tonterías Sarah, además no tengo por que escuchar la palabras de alguien como tu..."-. Dijo Saori cortante.

.-"¿Qué insinúas?"-. Dijo Sarah cuya sonrisa había desaparecido, y en ese instante ambas jóvenes comenzaron a discutir.

Sakura trato de intervenir en la discusión para aclararle a Saori y a Sarah que ella no era la novia de John pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso estaban demasiado ocupadas lanzándose indirectas bastante directas.

La joven desistió.

.-"No te preocupes querida-. Dijo La madre de John mirando a la joven con una sonrisa.- Sabemos bien que no eres la novia de nuestro hijo lo que sucede es que a mi querida sobrina le gusta hacer ese tipo de comentarios y mas si se trata de molestar a su primo"-.

.-"Ya veo-. Dijo Sakura un poco aliviada. Miro a la jóvenes que seguían discutiendo.- ¿Esta bien dejarlas así?"-.

.-"Si no hay de que preocuparse eso es algo común, aunque no lo parezcan ambas son muy buenas amigas"-.

.-"¡¡Eso no es cierto!!"-. Dijo Saori levantando la voz en casi un grito pero cuando se dio cuenta de la persona a la que le había dicho esas palabras de disculpó de inmediato.- Lo lamento en verdad, no fue mi intención gritarle, lo lamento mucho"-. Dijo avergonzada.

.-"No te preocupes Saori todo esta bien"-. Dijo la madre de John amablemente.

La discusión había legado a su fin ya que el señor Ishida intervino cuando ambas jóvenes se proponían a seguir.

Saori se disculpo con el padre de John y luego se acerco a Sakura.

.-"Dejame decirte que en realidad John y yo no somos novios"-. Dijo Sakura antes que la joven le hablara y un poco roja.

La joven rubia la miro y luego le sonrió un poco impresionada.-"No sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso en verdad-. Dijo Saori con esa misma sonrisa. Había recuperado su dulzura y tranquilidad que había perdido cuando Sarah la empezó a molestar. Sarah se encontraba en ese momento hablándole a Karin. También estaba tranquila.- Discúlpame creo que todavía no me eh presentado. Mi nombre es: Saori de Lacroix Fragonard, es un poco largo así que puede llamar Saori"-.

.-"Un placer Saori. Mi nombre es: Sakura Kinomoto y tu también me puedes decir Sakura"-.

.-"El placer es mío Sakura, por casualidad ¿no eres tu la joven que se quedo viviendo con John hasta hace poco?"-.

.-"Si, así es"-. Respondió Sakura un poco apenada.

Luego de que Henderson, el señor Ishida y John buscaran el equipaje fueron al estacionamiento, donde tuvieron algunos problemas para poder colocar el equipaje dentro de la maletera.

Todos subieron al automóvil, en la parte trasera estaban el señor Ishida, la señora Ishida, Sarah, Saori, Karin y Sakura en la parte delantera Henderson que conducía y John iba en el asiento del copiloto, durante el trayecto de regreso la señora Anastasia platicaba con Sakura y Saori. Sarah hablaba con su pequeña prima y John hablaba con su padre sobre sus recientes descubrimientos.

.-"¿Entonces tu padre es profesor de arqueología?"-. Pregunto Saori interesada.

.-"Si da clases en la universidad central de Tokio pero también sale en excavaciones, pero solo en ocasiones especiales"-. Respondió Sakura cuyo nerviosismo y vergüenza habían sidos disipados por completo.- ¿Tu padre a que se dedica Saori?"-.

.-"Mi padre es doctor al igual que mi madre, trabajan en el mismo hospital, pero como tienen alto cargo son pocas la veces que están en casa-. Dijo un poco triste.- ¿Y que me dices de tu madre Sakura?"-. Dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

.-"Bueno la verdad es mi madre murió cuando yo era a penas una bebe..."-.

.-"Lo lamento mucho en verdad-. Le interrumpió Saori.- Lamento mucho haberte hecho recordar algo tan terrible y triste como eso"-.

.-"No te preocupes Saori-. Dijo sonriéndole a la joven.- eso es algo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo"-. Sakura se sintió algo triste pero a pesar de eso le contó lo que sabia de su madre que era lo que le había contado de su padre, sobre su trabajo mas que todo por que no quería entrar en detalles que le concernían solo a su familia.

Después de esa charla (cuando ya habían llegado a la mansión) la joven se quedo por invitación (que no se atrevió a rechazar principalmente para no causar una mala impresión) de la señora Anastasia a almorzar con ellos.

Henderson que habría de cocinar para siete personas recibió la ayuda de John que le pedía que no se preocupara que para él no era una molestia ayudarle. Sakura, por la forma en que actuaba la madre de su amigo, se dio cuenta que no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo cocinara pero tuvo que permitírselo ya que la verdad era mucho trabajo para Henderson el cocinar para siete personas además de él mismo y como era un almuerzo para celebrar que la familia se había reunido después de unos meses de estar separados la comida a preparar seria algo realmente grande.

Mientras John y Henderson estaban en la cocina un poco ocupados. Sakura se encontraba junto al resto de la familia Ishida y Saori en la sala donde la señora Ishida le había pedido a su hija que tocara el piano en el momento que lo vio allí en la sala (Su hija le había contando en ese instante que su hermano le había regalado ese piano con la finalidad de que no "descuidara sus practicas").

Karin empezó a tocar el piano.

Sakura se quedo realmente sorprendida por la forma en que tocaba, mucho mejor de lo que toco la ultima vez y supo por la forma en tocaba la teclas que daba lo mejor de su persona y por lo que pudo notar al ver a su izquierda la señora Anastasia parecía muy complacida.

.-"Bien creo que regresare a trabajar"-. Dijo el señor Michael que se levanto de su lugar luego de Karin había terminado de tocar el piano.

.-"Querido ¿hasta cuando te dejaras de esas cosas?, acabamos de llegar y ya tienes pensado ponerte a trabajar-. Dijo la señora Anastasia quejándose.- Durante nuestras vacaciones trabajaste (aunque debo de aceptar de que te alejaste un poco de eso...), durante todo el vuelo estuviste trabajando y ahora cuando estamos todos reunidos después de tanto tiempo tienes pensado seguir trabajando-. La señora Ishida suspiro y el señor Ishida se sintió mal por las palabras de su esposa tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Sarah y Karin se reían a voz baja. Sakura noto esto pero no dijo nada.- Michael me gustaría que por lo menos te alejaras un tiempo de tu trabajo, no digo que este mal que trabajes pero te excedes y algunas veces es bueno descansar los museos del mundo sobrevivirán al hecho de que no trabajes al menos por este día..."-.

.-"De acuerdo Anastasia será como tu quieras-. Dijo el hombre resignado nunca había podido ganarle una discusión y era por que simplemente siempre tenia la razón. Fue entonces cuando el señor Michael miro a Sakura, no es que no hubiese hecho desde que llegaron sino que estaba tan ocupado hablando con su hijo y preocupado por Sarah y Saori que no se había presentado apropiadamente.- Eh sido muy descortés contigo jovencita-. Sonrió.- Aun no me eh presentado... como sabrás soy el padre de John mi nombre es Michael Ishida"-.

.-"Un placer señor Ishida mi nombre es..."-.

.-"Sakura Kinomoto si ya lo se jovencita, por eso no te preocupes-. Dijo con una sonrisa que le recordó a John.- Habías dicho que tu padre da clases de arqueología en la Universidad ¿cierto?"-.

Sakura asintió y entonces se puso a hablar con el señor Ishida del trabajo de su padre y de su familia, el señor Ishida recordando la pregunta de Saori no menciono en ningún momento a la madre de la joven para que no se entristeciera.

Después de la charla con el padre de John que estaba interesado en conocer a su padre, Henderson y John entraron a la sala anunciando que ya todo estaba listo. Al oír eso todos se levantaron de sus asientos y justo en el momento en que John dio la espalda para dirigirse al comedor Sarah se le guindo nuevamente del cuello a pesar de que Saori la miraba con gran desaprobación y celos mientras Karin se reía de la cara de resignación de su hermano.

.-"La verdad no entiendo por que John nunca la pone en su lugar..."-. Dijo Saori en voz audible como quien no quiere la cosa pero no resulto por que el joven no pareció prestarle atención.

.-"¿Siempre hace eso?"-. Pregunto Sakura a Saori.

.-"Si, se la pasa saltándole encima a las personas sin antes detenerse a pensarlo, ah de ser por eso que no ha tenido una relación realmente seria con alguien"-.

Sarah había escuchado perfectamente lo que su amiga le había dicho a Sakura ya que lo había dicho una vez mas en voz alta. No le hizo caso ya que era suficiente con estar abrazada de John como para que Saori se molestara. Y eso era por que sabia bien que ella estaba enamorada del joven, de hecho lo había estado desde hacia varios años pero aun no se lo había dicho y de eso se aprovechaba Sarah para molestar a Saori.

Una vez que entraron al comedor todo ya estaba completamente listo, las dos horas que Henderson y John estuvieron en la cocina le fue suficiente para hacer un gran banquete, no solo había platillos japoneses sino también algunos franceses que se veían deliciosos. Sakura por más que trato de comprender no pudo explicarse que solo dos personas en un tiempo de dos horas hayan podido preparar todo ese banquete.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa con puestos para 12 personas, así que ya habrán de imaginarse lo grande que era la sala.

Sakura se sentó al lado de John y entonces cuando el padre de John dio las gracias por la comida empezó a comer calmadamente, no quería dejar una mala impresión a los padres de John mientras comía. Ese almuerzo se fue en silencio hablaron muy poco durante el. Cuando lo hacían era para pedir que le hicieran el favor de pasarle algún otro plato.

Una vez que terminaron de comer cada uno se levanto de su lugar y ayudaron a Henderson a llevar los platos hasta la cocina de hecho los únicos que lo hicieron fueron Sakura y John, a pesar de que el mayordomo les pedía que no se preocuparan.

Esta vez no fueron a la sala sino que salieron al patio.

Sakura, Saori, Sarah y John (demasiadas chicas ¿no creen?) fueron a la cancha de tenis donde se dividieron en parejas para jugar un partido. Sarah junto a John y Sakura junto a Saori, el público lo constituían los señores Ishida, Karin y Henderson.

La verdad aquel partido parecía mas una duelo entre Sarah y Saori ya que fueron muy pocas las veces que John o Sakura participaron. Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo buena que era su compañera para los deportes se movía rápidamente por el campo al igual que Sarah que no se le quedaba atrás, ella y su joven amigo pasaron a un segundo plano golpeado la pelota solo cuando ( lo cual muy pocas veces sucedía) esta lograba pasar a Sarah o Saori.

El partido término, y John y Sarah había perdido, un terrible error de la joven al descuidar el lado izquierdo que era el que le correspondía y como estaban jugando para solo un set ese error les costo la victoria.

.-"No te sientas tan mal Sarah es solo un juego"-. Dijo John para a consolar a su prima que vio su momento y abrazo con todas su fuerzas a John que se puso de color rojo e hizo que Saori se enfadara.

Sakura la verdad no sabia si ellas dos eran amigas o enemigas ya que hacían hasta lo imposible para molestar a la otra y al parecer todo eso giraba en torno al joven Ishida, y se preguntaba si en realidad ambas estaban enamoradas del joven, por que Sarah parecía querer abrazar a su primo cada vez que tuviese una oportunidad y por cualquier razón aparente y por otro lado Saori fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que Sarah lo hacia aunque seguía manteniendo su compostura y disimulaba bien su enfado a pesar de su perceptible ceño.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Sakura pensó que era mejor regresar a su casa ya que no le había dicho nada a su hermano de donde se encontraba.

.-"Te acompañare hasta tu casa Sakura-. Dijo John amablemente cuando la joven aviso que se iba.- y no aceptare un no por respuesta"-. Termino con una sonrisa y Sakura no pudo protestar a eso se le había adelantado.

Cuando iban a salir Sarah quiso acompañarles pero un rotundo no de parte de John la detuvo.

.-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta John?"-. Dijo Sakura a su amigo durante el camino.

.-"Claro que puedes"-.

.-"Sarah y Saori... ella... ¿son amigas o enemigas?"-.

.-"Esa es una pregunta que me eh hecho durante toda la vida Sakura, ambas son buenas amigas pero como ya habrás visto lo demuestran de una forma poco amigable y lo peor de todo es que como habrás notado termino siendo la causa que las hace pelear, Sarah es una chica a la que le gusta divertirse, hacer bromas, siempre sale con sus amigas y dice la cosas antes de pensarlas pero cuando se propone hacer la cosas puede adoptar un seriedad que asusta por otro lado, Saori es una muchacha tranquila, paciente, amable, respetuosa, muy buena para cualquier cosa, aunque también le gusta divertirse no exagera como Sarah y claro aunque no lo parezca a simple vista ella es muy sociable en ese aspecto es un poco como yo, damos una primera impresión seria pero somos en realidad bastante agradables"-.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con las últimas palabras de su amigo, la primera impresión que tuvo del joven fue la de alguien serio, poco sociable y quizás arrogante, pero al conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

.-"Sabes algo Sarah me recuerda a una amiga que estuvo estudiando aquí en Japón durante un año, de hecho ella era prima de Shaoran su nombre era: Li Meling y me recuerda mucho a Sarah por que Mailing también trataba a Shaoran de la misma forma que Sarah lo hace contigo"-.

.-"Me compadezco de Shaoran-. Dijo John riendo.- Sarah me quiere mucho eso lo se pero hay veces que la verdad se sobrepasa-. Dijo John que sintió un escalofrió al pensar en esas cosas.- Esa chica Li Meling esta en Hong Kong eh de suponer"-.

.-"Asi es, hace dos años que no la veo la ultima vez que nos visito fue cuando estaba en 2do de secundaria y fue solo durante las vacaciones de verano"-.

.-"Dime algo Sakura, esa muchacha ¿estaba enamorada de Shaoran?"-. Pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

.-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-.

.-"No lo sabia solo preguntaba..."-.

.-"Bueno si, Meling estaba enamorada de Shaoran hasta..."-.

.-"Hasta que el se enamoro de ti"-.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y luego le dijo que Shaoran le había hecho una promesa con la joven de niños, que hasta que el no encontraba una persona que le gustara ella seguiría siendo su prometida.

.-"Entonces esta es tu casa"-. Dijo John cuando habían llegado ha casa de la joven. Era la primera vez en tres meses que iba a casa de su amiga.

.-"No es tan grande y lujosa como tu casa como vez, pero es mas que suficiente para mi papa, mi hermano y yo"-.

.-"Ese tipo de cosas no tienen importancia Sakura-. Dijo John.- además lo importante no es el tamaño y lo lujoso de la casa sino quienes la habitan"-.

.-"Si supongo-. Dijo Sakura.- ¿Te gustaría entrar y tomar algo antes de irte?"-.

.-"Si no es mucha molestia"-.

.-"Claro que no, pasa adelante"-. Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa abriéndole la puerta al joven este entro al pequeño recibidor y espero a su amiga. Se quito los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas que su amiga le había dado.

Al entrar en la cocina John observo la pizarra y vio que su padre estaría dando una clase pública y que su hermano tendría que trabajar después de sus clases en la Universidad por lo que ella estaría completamente sola en casa sino fuese por que Kerberos estaba dormido en su habitación.

.-"¿Siempre estas sola en casa Sakura?"-. Pregunto con curiosidad.

.-"Solamente en las tardes, aunque hay veces que mi papa y mi hermano no llegan sino hasta muy avanzada la noche.- le dio una taza de te a su amigo y luego observo su cara de preocupación.- No tienes por que preocuparte ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola en las tardes"-.

.-"Si supongo que es cierto, pero aun así ha de ser un poco difícil no estar cerca de tu familia durante el día completo sin mencionar que estuviste un poco alejada de ellos cuando estuviste en mi casa"-.

.-"Ya te dije que no te preocuparas John, estoy completamente acostumbrada a eso"-. Dijo sentándose al lado del joven que todavía no parecía convencido.

.-"Muy bien Sakura si tu lo dices"-. Respondió el tomando un poco del te que le había servido su amiga. Estaba delicioso. Entonces sintió la presencia de Kerberos que se acercaba e hizo desaparecer la suya propia.

Sakura observo a su amigo y vio como su mirada se había quedado fija en la puerta que daba al pasillo. Entonces ella también miro allí y por un momento no se dio cuenta de lo era hasta que vio moverse algo peludo y entonces se petrifico. "¿Qué demonios hace Kero?" pensó y entonces antes de que su amigo lo hiciera dio un salto hasta la puerta y agarro a la bestia del sello ante la cara de asombro de su amigo.-"Jejejee... ¿sucede algo?"-. Dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El joven estaba más divertido que asombrado aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente.-"Eso debería preguntarlo yo Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?"-. Dijo levantando del sillón y caminando en dirección a su amiga que enseguida soltó a Kerberos para que se fuera hacia la cocina.

.-"Nada no tengo nada mira"-. Dijo mostrándole las manos con nerviosismo.

.-"Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien?"-.

.-"Si me encuentro perfectamente"-.

. "Es bastante graciosa". Pensó John sonriendo.-"¿Estas segura? Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso?"-.

.-"¿Qué fue que?"-.

.-"Aquella cosa peluda que vi hace un momento y que parecía un muñeco"-.

.-"¿¡¡Muñeco!!?"-. Dijo Kero en voz alta al escuchar las palabras del joven.

.-"¿Qué fue eso? vino de la cocina"-. Dijo acercándose a la cocina pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta Sakura la cerró y miro al joven con una sonrisa forzada.-"¿Sakura sucede algo?, ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?"-.

.-"No sucede nada John, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Yo iré a ver que es lo que pasa ¿esta bien?"-.

.-"De acuerdo Sakura-. Dijo el joven que regreso a la salita en eso Sakura entro en la cocina y se encontró con John nuevamente que había entrado por la otra puerta, pero por suerte no parecía haber visto a Kero.- Mira esto fue lo que vi-. Dijo mostrándole un muñeco de color amarillo, lo tenía sujeto boca a bajo por la cola.- ¿Cómo habrá llegado este muñeco al pasillo si cuando entramos no recuerdo haberlo visto? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo le hizo para llegar hasta la cocina?"-.

.-"¡¡¡Que bien!!!-. Dijo Sakura aparentando estar feliz, John se sorprendió cuando la joven le arrebato el muñeco.- No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve buscándolo John, te agradezco en verdad que lo hayas encontrado..."-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada pero que basto para convencer a su amigo que se estaba divirtiendo en grande con la forma de actuar de su amiga, además de que debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

El joven regreso a la sala y Sakura fue a su habitación.

.-"¿¡¡¡Que rayos hacías allí Kero!!!? ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado si John te hubiera visto moverte?"-. Dijo Sakura una vez que estuvieron en habitación.

.-"Es que pude sentir la presencia de aquel hechicero Sakura, además, ¿Qué hace ese sujeto en la casa?, y por si fuera poco no me gusto nada como te estaba mirando"-.

.-"No hables así de John sabes muy bien que el nos ayudo bastante"-.

.-"Esa es la única razón por lo que lo soporto pero lo que quería decirte es que sentí la presencia de aquel hechicero dentro de la casa pero cuando me asome para ver de donde provenía desapareció y ese sujeto ya estaba viendo a la puerta antes de que yo pudiese salir, lo que te quiero decir es que ese sujeto ya sabia que yo estaba allí"-.

.-"No digas tonterías Kero-. Le dijo Sakura.- Si John fuese un hechicero hace tiempo que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de ellos además ese tema ya lo hemos discutido en variadas ocasiones"-.

.-"No estoy diciendo que ese muchacho sea un hechicero solo que me pareció extraño que se diera cuenta de mi presencia mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que me estaba mirando"-. Kero lo pensó por un momento y decidió vigilar a ese muchacho aun a espaldas de Sakura.

.-"Bien Kero ahora quédate aquí y no hagas ruido"-. Dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y lo que se encontró no le agrado mucho, su hermano había llegado y miraba a John con la misma cara que ponía al estar cerca de Li mientras el otro trataba de no parecer molesto por la forma es que Toya lo miraba y es que el joven "extranjero" sabia bien que Toya era el único que sospechaba realmente de él y que era por eso que no le tenia nada de confianza y al encontrarlo en su casa a "solas" con su hermana le había hecho merecedor de aquella mirada llena de desconfianza y enfado.

.-"Buenas Tardes hermano-. Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio y lo tenso de la situación.- Pensé que llegarías mas tarde, ¿Sucedió algo en tu trabajo?"-. Pregunto tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano para que dejase de mirar al joven de esa forma, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un pequeño gruñido de parte de su hermano.

.-"Bien Sakura-. Dijo John levantándose de su sillón y cuando lo hizo Toya prácticamente se coloco enfrente de su hermana como si el chico estuviese a punto de atacarle o algo parecido.- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria"-. Dijo el joven e inmediatamente salio de la casa sin que su amiga le acompañase ya que Toya no lo permitió.

.-"¿¡¡Qué rayos hacia ese sujeto en nuestra casa!!?"-. Pregunto Toya enfadado a su hermana.

.-"Solo me hizo el favor de acompañarme a casa hermano y yo le invite a que pasara, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte así?"-.

.-"Por que ese sujeto no me agrada en lo mas mínimo, puedo soportar que el mocoso sea tu... tu... novio-. Escupió Toya.- pero no que ese sujeto este tan cerca de ti y aun mas a solas"-. Dijo en tono de regaño.

.-"No digas tonterías hermano, no puedo creer que sigas pensando que John es una mal muchacho después de todo lo que hizo por mi"-.

.-"Esas cosas no tienen nada que ver"-. Dijo Toya.

.-"Entonces hermano dime... dime una buena razón por la que deba desconfiar de John"-. Hubo un prolongado silencio por parte de su hermano que no tenía nada que responder no tenia nada en contra de ese sujeto, lo único que tenía era un presentimiento y nada más, ¿Qué podía usar como excusa?, ese sujeto, aunque le constaba aceptarlo, había ayudado mucho a su hermana, había hecho que su padre estuviese en las mejores condiciones en términos de información para sus clases entre otras cosas.

.-"Simplemente no me agrada y ya-. Dijo Toya en tono tan alto que Sakura dio un salto por el susto.- Además, ¿Por qué andabas con ese sujeto?"-.

.-"¡¡No me grites hermano!!-. Dijo Sakura también levantando la voz.- Esta mañana cuando fui a llevar el sobre a nuestro padre decidí ir a ver como se encontraba Karin de su enfermedad (se encuentra muy bien por cierto) John me pidió que le acompañara al aeropuerto ya que sus padre llegarían hoy a Tomoeda (y la verdad no se por que acepte) y cuando llegamos a su casa la Sra. Anastasia me pidió que me quedara a almorzar con ellos y cuando me iba John me hizo el favor de acompañarme"-. Toya se quedo en silencio, bueno ya había oído lo que quería pero aun así ese muchacho no le agradaba.

.-"Oye monstruo es mejor que te pongas a hacer la cena recuerda que hoy te toca"-. Dijo Toya con la mirada que siempre colocaba cuando la llamaba así.

.-"¡¡Es cierto!!-. Dijo Sakura alarmada.- con todo lo que paso se me olvido, me pregunto que estará bien hacer... oye hermano ¿Qué crees que estará bien para la cena?"-. Dijo Sakura pensando en algo para cenar.

...

John Ishida se encontraba ya en la mansión. Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo enorme libro realmente grueso, con letra pequeña y sin ningún tipo de ilustraciones y por si fuera poco en un idioma totalmente descocido que el joven leía como si lo hubiese hablado desde siempre. Llevaba alrededor de tres meses leyendo ese libro, era un libro que le había encargado a su padre el mismo día que llego a Japón y se hospedo en Tokio y que no recibió sino hasta que fue a Tomoeda y llego a un lujoso penthouse donde vivía anteriormente.

.-"Me sorprende que aun no hayas terminado ese libro hijo-. Dijo el señor Ishida entrando en la biblioteca y encendiendo la luz ya que su hijo leía el libro con ninguna otra iluminación que una lámpara de mesa.-Así leerás mucho mejor... por cierto cuando uses la magia para regresar a casa al menos avisa que estas aquí"-.

.-"Lo lamento padre, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no pude evitarlo"-. Dijo el joven disculpándose con su padre y saliendo de su lectura. Cerró el libro y dio un suspiro.

.-"Por cierto hijo-. Dijo el señor Michael tomando asiento al lado de su hijo.- Tu amiga Sakura es una joven muy especial. Pude sentir en ella una gran cantidad de fuerza mágica"-.

.-"Si lo se bien"-.

.-"Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ella desconoce que tu eres un hechicero por eso no hice ningún comentario al respecto. ¿Podrías decirme a que has venido a Japón?"-. Pregunto sin ponerse a pensarlo.

.-"Solo vine a visitar mi país natal padre, hacia años que no venia aquí"-.

.-"No me mientas hijo-. Dijo el señor Ishida seriamente entonces más que nunca se parecía a su hijo.- En el Concilio están preocupados, han aparecido muchas presencias oscuras y no humanas últimamente, (yo mismo las eh sentido) además de que los jefes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y Occidente están desaparecidos están muy preocupados por tu seguridad, les dije que no tenían por que preocuparse... que tu estabas aquí en Japón, pero al recibir las noticias de la desaparición de dos jefes tu madre se preocupo y me pidió que viniéramos a Japón para encontrarnos contigo y por si fuera poco-. Dijo nuevamente y esta vez una expresión sombría apareció en su rostro.- Todos estos extraños sucesos empezaron días después que tú te fuiste hijo, ahora explícame ¿que es lo que sucede? Por que si hay alguien que lo sabe ese eres tu"-.

John lo pensó detenidamente, el sabia bien sobre todas esas presencias que aparecen y desaparecen por que las había sentido pero no les presto atención, eran demasiado insignificantes para tomarlas en cuentas, sabia lo de la desaparición de lo jefes por que el fue el causante de ellas, pero lo que no sabia era si podría decirle o no la verdad a su padre. Confiaba en su padre por supuesto, pero la verdad no quería preocuparlo.-"La verdad padre-. Dijo en voz baja y sin mirarlo.- es que todo esto esta ocurriendo por algo que quedo inconcluso hace 60 años, eso padre es todo lo que te puedo decir"-. John se levanto de su lugar y salio de la biblioteca dejando a su padre absorto en sus pensamientos.

.-"Thunder Tiger, ¿estas allí?"-. Dijo el señor Ishida sin siquiera levantar la mirada en busca del guardián de su hijo.

Una pequeña criatura alada salio de detrás de uno de los estantes y se acerco al señor Ishida.

.-"¿En que puedo ayudarlo?"-. Dijo la criatura.

.-"¿Tu sabes a lo que se refiere John con esas palabras?"-.

.-"No-. Respondió la criatura.- yo también le preguntado en variadas ocasiones por que el de sus acciones pero no me responde, usted es el primero que le saca aunque sea una palabra del motivo por el que vino"-.

.-"¿Ha habido alguien mas aparte de ti?"-. Pregunto el señor Ishida sin entender.

.-"La señorita Karin también le ha preguntado pero ni siquiera a ella le dijo la verdad, como dije usted a sido el único al que el joven amo le responde"-.

.-"Ya veo"-. Dijo el señor Ishida preocupado por la actitud de su hijo, normalmente el nunca le escondería ningún secreto, pero ¿Qué era aquello tan increíble que alguien con la confianza que el tenia no pudiese contárselo a nadie?

Thunder Tiger y el señor Ishida se quedaron hablando en la biblioteca analizando las palabras de John.

El joven de ojos negros se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación sentado sobre el borde y apoyado de la pared. Se encontraba tocando una melodía en la flauta de plata que compro en la aquella tienda de instrumentos el mismo día que había comprado el piano. Se detuvo y miro a la luna en el cielo.

Entonces escucho unos aplausos de dentro de la habitación y cuando miro se encontró con Saori quien le sonreía.

.-"¿Te sucede algo?"-. Dijo apoyándose de espaldas al balcón y mirando al joven con una sonrisa tal dulce y calida que el joven no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

.-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-. Dijo indiferente a la preocupación de su amiga.

.-"Lo digo por la forma claramente melancólica que tocabas esa melodía, es extraño verte triste John y eso me preocupa, además de que ni siquiera me saludaste cuando llegaste de casa de Sakura"-.

.-"Lo lamento mucho"-. Se disculpo el joven bajándose el borde del balcón.

.-"Ahora te disculpas conmigo...-. Dijo ella impresionada.- dime: ¿Qué es aquello que tiene tan preocupado?"-. Pregunto ella acercándosele y sin siquiera esperar a que el joven se diera la vuelta lo abrazo por la espalda recostando su rostro de la espalda del joven.- por otro lado hace tiempo que no te abrazaba de esta forma"-.

John miraba el suelo con tristeza. Todos estaban preocupados por su bienestar y seguía evadiéndolos. "Pero es así como tiene que ser...". Pensó sintiendo rabia contra su persona. Entonces se volteo rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Saori se encontraba entre lo brazos del joven en un fuerte y dulce abrazo.

Roja por completo ella no se movió. No dijo nada, ni siquiera respiraba esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

John le abrazo aun más fuerte pero sin hacerle daño.-"Perdoname"-. Dijo con voz triste y luego la soltó en casi un empujón y le pidió a una muy sorprendida Saori que por favor saliera de su habitación. Ella nunca había visto al joven actuar de esa forma y para no molestarlo salio sin decir una palabra sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirarle, ni darle las buenas noches, simplemente salio en silencio.

Al salir, a pesar de lo sucedido, no puedo evitarlo, no pudo evitar el estar tan feliz, el jamás le había abrazado de esa forma, fuese cual fuese la razón daba gracias por ese momento tan maravilloso.

.-"¿Por qué la sonrisa?"-. Pregunto Sarah que apareció frente a ella. Saori se sobresalto.

.-"¡¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?!! ¡¡No hagas eso!!"-. Dijo con los ojos como platos y respirando rápidamente por el susto.

.-"No seria una mala idea, de esa forma lo haría pasar por accidente...-. Dijo Sarah tan seria y pensativa que Saori creyó que en verdad quería hacerlo.- Eso lo pensare luego, ahora dime: ¿Por qué la sonrisa de felicidad?"-.

.-"¿Qué acaso no puedo estar feliz?"-. Dijo en tono de regaño.

.-"Tampoco es para que actúes de esa forma, es solo que...-. Una traviesa sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.- Ponerte tan feliz después de que saliste de la habitación de mi primo, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron dime?"-. Sarah se movió rápidamente y como había hecho en el aeropuerto paso sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga pero antes de que ella se diera la vuelta la soltó y apareció a su lado.- vamos no seas mala dímelo...-. Dijo con una sonrisa y esta vez apareciendo nuevamente detrás de ella.- ¿Qué hacías con mi primo? Si no me lo dices le preguntare directamente a John"-.

.-"No te atreverías"-.

.-"¿Eso crees?"-. Dijo ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

.-"Si"-. Dijo ella con firmeza.

Sarah no tuvo nada que responder, su "amiga" sabia que no se atrevería a molestar a John en su actual estado de ánimo, así que para tristeza de ella y satisfacción de Saori no dijo nada y le dio las buenas noches antes de entrar en su habitación que era donde se hospedaba anteriormente Sakura.

...

Mientras dentro de la habitación del joven Ishida, el se encontraba mirando nuevamente la luna desde el balcón de su habitación esa noche había cuarto menguante por lo que la luna plateada le sonreía a un chico cuyo rostro estaba lleno de preocupación por lo que le deparaba el futuro, él lo sabia pero debía evitarlo a toda consta, debía evitar que aquella catástrofe de hace 60 años volviese a ocurrir pero cuando finalmente perdiese el control solo ellos podrán evitarlo, era por eso, por los deseos de ese sujeto que él había ido a Japón, no se negó por que debía pensar en una forma de deshacerse de él, pero también fue a Japón por que tenia que proteger a su familia de ese sujeto.-"Solo espero que ellos puedan con todo esto, es cruel lo sé pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada"-. Dijo a la luna sonriente y luego entro a su habitación donde sin siquiera cambiarse de durmió.

En casa de Li, el joven chino se encontraba revisando los antiguos libros del mago Clow, pero lo único que encontraba sobre aquella insignia que era la única pista que tenían de su atacante era que la única persona que había poseído ese poder en la actualidad era un hechicero que se hacia llamar a si mismo Steban, un hechicero que con ayuda de los otros tres lideres de Concilio y también ayudado por su buen amigo Li Clow destruyeron hacia 60 años al demonio Lancer cuyo poder solo pudo ser vencido por El Poder Ancestral.

El joven se estiro, había estado leyendo durante cuatro horas, le dolía el cuerpo, los ojos y todavía no encontraba una conexión entre ellos y aquel antiguo mago, después de todo había descubierto que aquel mago nunca tuvo un motivo para vengarse de Clow, después de tanto tiempo pensando algo que no era se dio cuenta de ello, pero aquel hechicero seguía diciendo que lo que buscaba era venganza contra aquellos que en el pasado le hicieron daño y todos sus descendientes pero si eso era cierto ¿Por qué no lo había matado ya?, ¿Estaría jugando con él? O había otra razón... sea lo que sea no lo sabia.

.-"Joven Shaoran es mejor que descanse a estado leyendo demasiado y mañana tiene que asistir a la preparatoria"-. Dijo amablemente Wei a Li.

.-"Si Wei solo leeré un poco mas no te preocupes tu puedes irte a dormir yo estaré aquí un rato mas"-.

.-"Muy bien joven Shaoran que tengas buenas noches"-. Dijo el anciano y luego de eso salio de la habitación.

Li se quedo leyendo aquel viejo libro.

Mientras en el hospital de Tomoeda:

.-"¿Como siguen lo pacientes de la habitación 50?"-. Pregunto una enfermera al doctor a su lado.

.-"Igual que cuando lo trajeron, ninguno responde a ningún tipo de estimulo externo pero lo mas extraño es que los exámenes indicaron (como usted ya sabe) que ambos pacientes se encuentran en el mismo estado de inconciencia."-. Respondió aquel doctor.

En la habitación 50 del mismo hospital dos personas: Una mujer adulta y hombre de avanzada edad "dormían" tranquilamente aunque cualquiera que los mirara pensara eso la verdad era que ambos se encontraban en un estado de coma muy profundo. Aquel hombre llevaba alrededor de dos meses y fue encontrado por la sub-directora del instituto donde el era el director, fue identificado como: Kenzuke Hinomori. La mujer que estaba en una cama a su lado llevaba varías semanas, fue encontrada en las montañas en el mismo lugar y día que ocurrió uno de los sucesos mas extraños e impresionantes que haya vivido jamás la ciudad de Tomoeda que incluso después de varias semanas aun daba de que hablar, aquella mujer fue identificada como: Catherine del Toro.

Mientras ambos "dormían" alguien apareció entre las camas de ambos, ese alguien no estaba solo, detrás de el se encontraban un hermoso tigre de color blanco que se encontraba a su vez al lado de un hombre de ojos azules, cabellos dorados y tan alto como su amo.

La persona no le presto atención a aquellos dos seres, simplemente se acerco a la cama donde descansaba Kensuke Hinomori y coloco su mano sobre su frente, luego hizo lo mismo en Catherine.

.-"Sus mentes han sido enviadas al reino oscuro-. Dijo finalmente una voz masculina.- Esto solo pudo llevarlo a cabo un hechicero de alto nivel, además de que esta es magia prohibida-. Se volteo a mirar a sus guardianes.- En esta ciudad hay varias presencias poderosas pero creo que lo mejor será concentrarnos en una en especial"-.

.-"¿Quiere que vayamos con la persona a la que ese poder pertenece?"-. Pregunto el hombre de ojos azules.

.-"No será necesario, lo mas seguro es que el mismo ya se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia en esta ciudad, lo mejor será esperar a que él haga el primer movimiento"-. Hubo una pausa y entonces los tres seres desaparecieron.

John despertó de su sueño. Había sentido una fuerte presencia en la ciudad.

.-"Ahora no vale la pena-. Dijo con sueño.- Mañana me encargare de él..."-. Dijo y sin darle importancia volvió a dormirse.

Continuara...


	19. Confesiones

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

19-. Confesiones

.-"Bueno Días papa"-. Saludo Sakura a Fujitaka una vez que bajo a la cocina, como de costumbre o mejor dicho como una nueva costumbre se levanto temprano para asistir a su última semana en la preparatoria hasta que dieran por finalizadas las vacaciones de verano que estaban muy próximas.-"Bueno día mama"-. Dijo saludando a la fotografía de su madre que estaba en la mesa.

.-"¿Y que a mi no me saludas?"-. Dijo Toya mientras leía el periódico.

.-"Buenos Días hermano"-. Dijo un poco enfadada.

.-"Sakura quiero que le hagas el favor de entregarle esto a tu amigo John y dale las gracias de mi parte en verdad me ayudo mucho"-. Dijo Fujitaka entregándole unos libros pequeños a su hija.

.-"Papa estos son..."-.

.-"Asi es, los documentos que tu amigo me presto cuando fuimos a su casa, por cierto Sakura, ayer estuviste en su casa ¿no es así?, ¿conociste a sus padres?, llegaban ayer ¿no es así?"-.

.-"Si, son señores verdaderamente amables me dio mucho gusto conocerlos de hecho el señor Ishida esta interesado en conocerte papa y la señora Ishida es una mujer hermosa y también muy amable"-.

.-"¿Estas hablando en serio Sakura?, ¿El padre de tu amigo tiene interés en conocerme?"-. Pregunto Fujitaka impresionado.

.-"Claro que si papa, el mismo señor Ishida me lo dijo personalmente"-.

Fujitaka sonrió y entonces Sakura sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y pudo ver como su hermano apretaba de tal forma el periódico que se estaba arrugando.

Luego de desayunar se fue a la preparatoria. Se encontró con Tomoyo y Shaoran, como John no llegaba supusieron que ya se encontraba en la preparatoria, entonces antes de que pudiesen continuar su camino un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos.

.-"Buenos Días Sakura"-. Dijo Saori abriendo la ventanilla del auto.

.-"Buenos días Saori-. Dijo ella sonriéndole.- ¿adonde vas?"-.

.-"Acompaño a John hasta la preparatoria-. Respondió y señalo con la mirada a un John que la miraba desde la otra puerta con una cara de clara inconformidad. Entonces la joven se fijo en los acompañantes de Sakura.- ¿Me presentas a tus amigos Sakura?"-.

.-"Mejor será que entren o llegaremos tarde a la preparatoria"-. Dijo John invitándolos a entrar y así lo hicieron.

Saori abrió la puerta y se arrimo hasta donde estaba John para que Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran entraran.

.-"Buenos Días jóvenes"-. Dijo Henderson desde el volante y entonces siguió el camino a la preparatoria.

.-"Bueno Días"-. Dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono.

.-"Muy Buenos días John"-. Dijo Tomoyo mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

El también le sonrió.-"Buenos Días Tomoyo-. Dijo con su habitual humor, después de aquella noche recupero su ánimo y se dejo de melancolías.-"Quiero presentarles a muy buena amiga mía Saori de Lacroix Fragonard"-.

.-"Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, un verdadero placer señorita de Lacroix"-. Dijo amablemente.

.-"El placer es mío y por favor llámame Saori no es necesario tantos formalismos"-. Dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

.-"Li Shaoran un placer"-. Dijo Li admirando a la hermosa joven que también le dirigió un sonrisa dulce y por su sonrojo se gano un codazo en las costillas de la derecha de parte de Sakura que lo miraba enfadada.

.-"¡¡Oh por Dios!!-. Dijo Saori impresionada al ver a Li con aquella cara de dolor.- ¿te sucede algo?"-. Dijo. Tomoyo y John rieron ante la situación.

.-"No, no te preocupes"-. Dijo Li sin verla. Era muy hermosa pero la verdad es que se le había quedado mirando de esa forma por que sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que los de Sakura además de ese mismo color verde esmeralda.

.-"Saori-. Dijo Sakura.- ¿Tu y Sarah piensan entrar en el instituto el próximo semestre?"-.

.-"Eso depende..."-.

.-"¿De que?"-.

.-"De si John para ese tiempo aun estudia aquí en Japón"-.

.-"¿Entonces significa que te vas?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

.-"No te preocupes no me iré de Japón, al menos no todavía"-. Dijo con una sonrisa para su amiga que se sintió aliviada.

.-"¿Por qué John?"-. Pregunto esta vez Saori.

.-"Por que diversas situaciones me impiden regresar a Francia, por lo menos no todavía, lo mas probable es que estudie lo que queda del año aquí en Japón así que por eso no tienen que preocuparse amigos"-. Respondió John y luego miro a Tomoyo que se sonrojo. Saori noto el rojo de la joven y sin tener que preguntar supo que esa muchacha sentía más que amistad por John y que su preocupación no se debió a perder a un amigo sino a alguien más importante y especial.

Llegaron finalmente a la preparatoria.

.-"Entonces estos son los institutos de Japón"-. Dijo Saori bajándose del auto y mirando el lugar.- son bastantes amplios en verdad y muy naturales también-. Dijo viendo lo jardines.- bueno John nos veremos después de tu clases, adiós"-. Dijo despidiéndose de todos, a John le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Li que no pudo evitar el sonrojo y tampoco el codazo que le dio nuevamente Sakura en las costillas.

.-"Si, no vemos luego Saori"-. Dijo John cerrando la puerta del auto.

.-"Oye John, Saori ¿es la misma Saori que pinto aquel cuadro?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo.

.-"Asi es, ella es muy cercana a mi, nos conocemos desde los 5 años y desde entonces hemos estudiado juntos, además como te conté hace algún tiempo ella y yo siempre tratamos de superar al otro en lo posible"-.

.-"Pues no lo parece"-.

.-"No es que no las pasemos compitiendo todo el tiempo Tomoyo digamos que es en ocasiones especiales "-.

Entraron en el aula.

.-"Ahora entiendo-. Dijo ella.- Por cierto, ¿tu ya estudiaste?"-.

.-"¿Qué hoy tenemos prueba?"-. Pregunto John que se puso a pensar detenidamente.

.-"Asi es-. Dijo a su pensativo amigo-. Tenemos prueba de Física en el primer bloque, ¿Qué no estudiaste?"-.

.-"La verdad no...-. Respondió el joven sin alarmarse.- estuve tan ocupado ayer cuando mis padres llegaron que la verdad se me olvido por completo esa prueba"-.

.-"¿Y que harás?, ¿Por qué no le pides al profesor que te la aplace para mañana?"-. Sugirió Tomoyo sorprendida por la forma tan tranquila que su amigo tomaba la situación.

.-"No, la presentare, después de todo no soy el mejor de la clase por nada Tomoyo, además, tengo cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparme que una prueba de física"-. Dijo sin darle importancia alguna.

.-"Bueno si tu lo dices-. Dijo sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo, sabia bien que era muy inteligente de ello no había la menor duda, pero tomarse de esa forma los exámenes nunca lo hubiese pensado de el.- Por cierto, Sakura me contó ayer cuando hablábamos por teléfono que te acompaño al aeropuerto para recibir a tus padres"-.

.-"Si así es-. Entonces John rió-. Estoy seguro que te hubiese agradado verla, estaba realmente nerviosa jamás la había visto así, además estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo preocupada por que dirían mis padres de ella cuando se enteraran que ella fue quien se quedo en casa por un tiempo, seguro que ya te lo imaginas"-.

.-"Si es lo mismo que ella me dijo, también me contó sobre tu prima"-.

.-"¿En serio?, y ¿Qué te dijo sobre Sarah?"-.

.-"Me dijo que le recordaba mucho a nuestra amiga Meiling y que Saori y ella parecían mas enemigas que amigas"-.

.-"Si así es, ambas son buenas amigas pero son como rivales al mismo tiempo, lo que mas me molesta algunas veces es que termino dentro de sus discusiones y la verdad yo sin saber por que"-. Ambos rieron un poco.

Tomoyo se encontraba en las nubes hablando de esa forma con la persona a la que amaba había pensado que tal vez con la presencia de Saori en Japón se le dificultarían un poco mas las cosas, eso fue lo que pensó el día anterior.

.-"¿En serio Sakura?, ¿la chica que pinto aquel cuadro ha venido a Tomoeda en compañía de sus padres?"-. Había dicho ella la noche anterior cuando Sakura le contó su encuentro con los padres del joven.

.-"Asi es Tomoyo-. Afirmo Sakura por el teléfono-. Y déjame decirte que es una rival aun más grande que Rica, Saori es una muchacha muy hermosa, de carácter firme y también muy amable, además conoce a los padre de John desde muy pequeña"-. Tomoyo se sonrojo al otro lado de la línea, ahora si que seria difícil decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos al muchacho.

.-"¿Tu que crees que deba a hacer Sakura?"-.

.-"¿Quieres que te un consejo?-. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y se puso a pensar en algo que decirle.- ¡¡¡hay!!! Tomoyo la verdad no se me ocurre nada, nunca tuve ese problema con Shaoran así que la verdad no puedo aconsejarte sobre eso "-.

La joven de cabellos largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

.-"Bien Sakura hablaremos mañana, es un poco tarde"-.

.-"Lo lamento en verdad Tomoyo, que tengas buenas noches"-.

.-"Igual Sakura"-.

...

El profesor entro en el aula y el bullicio de los alumnos acabo por completo. Después de pasar la lista el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes, y Tomoyo que pensó que el ingenio de su amigo ya no podría sorprenderla lo hizo de nuevo cuando después de 45 minutos el joven se levanto y entrego el examen, y casi en el mismo instante Rica se levanto entrego el suyo examen y salio del salón apresurando el paso para alcanzar al joven.

5 minutos después ella también lo había terminado y decidió buscar a Rica y John. Pudo ver a Rica en la parte de atrás y supuso que John estaría con ella pero entes de acercase escucho la voz de su amigo.

.-"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Rica?"-. Pregunto el joven de buena manera.

Tomoyo escuchaba la palabras pero no los observaba, sin embargo no le era necesario ver a Rica para saber lo que estaba a punto de decirle a John.

Rica tenía la cara roja, aun así debía decírselo, debía decirle la verdad a John sobre sus sentimientos. Tomo aire.

.-"John-. Pronuncio rápidamente. Lo miro a los ojos. John se sonrojo, aquella mirada le era conocida, aquella mirada era la misma con la que varias chicas lo habían mirado antes de...- ¡¡¡John quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho!!!"-. Dijo finalmente Rica que estaba roja y esperaba la respuesta del joven.

Tomoyo se puso la mano el pecho esperando la respuesta del joven, su corazón latía fuerte, tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiese dar John a Rica.

.-"Tu también me gustas mucho Rica pe..."-. Había dicho el joven.

Con solo escuchar aquellas palabras, Tomoyo corrió entre sollozos sin siquiera escuchar el resto de las palabras del joven, por que ya no quería seguir escuchándolas, aquellas palabras eran suficientes como para suponer lo que pasaría después de ello.

Tomoyo choco contra alguien el camino y ese alguien cayo, pero ella pudo mantener el equilibrio.

.-"Lo lamento mucho en verdad, no me fije por donde iba-. Se disculpo ella.- ¿Se encuentra bien?"-.

.-"Si no te preocupes Daidoji"-. Dijo un muchacho alto, de ojos marrones al igual que su cabello que era corto.

.-"¿Me conoces?"-. Pregunto ella

.-"¿Qué no me recuerdas?"-. Dijo el muchacho poniendo una cara de sorprendido y a la vez de pesar.

Tomoyo miro más detenidamente al muchacho a quien se dirigía.

.-"Eres Hashima, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto ¿no es cierto?"-.

.-"Asi es, me da gusto que me recuerdes Daidoji-. Dijo sonriendo entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven había estado llorando, se seco la lagrimas tan pronto el joven la miro, pero era tarde el joven ya lo había notado y sintió un gran enfado para con la persona que hubiese atrevido hacer llorar a tan inocente y hermosa jovencita. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven de ojos negros que caminaba en silencio junto a Rica.- ¿te sucedió algo Daidoji?, ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte daño? Dímelo que yo me encargo de el"-. Sin embargo el no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, sabia bien que aquella persona había sido John Ishida, pero no quería pronunciar su nombre enfrente de la muchacha.

Tomoyo le sonrió. No era tan mala persona después de todo.

.-"Agradezco su preocupación joven Hashima, pero no tiene por que preocuparse ya me siento mejor"-. Sonrió al joven que también lo hizo y se sintió tan feliz de que aquella sonrisa era para el y no para el odioso de Ishida que se había atrevido a hacerle a daño a su querida Daidoji.

.-"¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo Daidoji?"-. Pregunto Hashima rojo de la pena.

.-"Por supuesto, creo entonces nos veremos en la salida"-. Respondió ella notando el color rojo que había adoptado su compañero. Tal vez salir con ese muchacho le serviría para olvidar las palabras de John al menos por esos momentos y quien sabe tal vez le llegase agradar ese joven que después de todo era bien apuesto.

.-"¿Qué no lo sabes?"-. Dijo Hashima y ante la cara de su compañera le dijo que la directora llamo a una junta de profesores y que debido a ello les darían el día libre.

.-"Si es así entonces déjame buscar mis cosas"-. Respondió Tomoyo.

.-"Yo te acompaño"-. Dijo Hashima amablemente y camino con Tomoyo al aula.

Mientras Sakura se había encontrado a John y Rica, ambos se veían un poco distanciados, no se miraban, cuando lo hacían Rica se sonrojaba al igual que el joven.

.-"Oigan chicos les tengo buenas noticias... ¿Qué les sucede?"-. Pregunto al notar la forma es que actuaban.

.-"Nada en absoluto"-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron pero no por mucho ya que una roja Rica aparto la mirada el joven.

.-"¿Y... cuales son esas buenas noticias Sakura? Ya se ¿Sacaste algo mas que un 50 en tu examen?"-. Dijo John aparentando estar animado.

Sakura le piso el pie a su amigo enfadada y le voltio la miraba. Se disculpo con ella.

.-"No es eso, tenemos el resto del día libre, la directora a convocado a una junta general de todo el personal docente de nuestro instituto y por ello nos dieron el resto del día"-.

.-"¿Te sientes bien?"-. Pregunto John.

.-"¿Por que lo dices?, ¿me veo mal?"-.

.-"No es eso, es que ¿no crees que esas fueron palabras un poco complicadas para ti?"-. Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que se ganara un pisotón aun más fuerte que el anterior.-"¡¡¡ahy!!! Eso me dolió Sakura"-. Se quejo John.

.-"¡Pues que esperabas!"-. Dijo un poco molesta entonces miro a su amigo y le pidió disculpas con una sonrisa, pero que no le siguiese molestando.

.-"Bien entonces iré a buscar mis cosas"-. Dijo John

.-"Rica tu también vas a acompañarnos cierto, ¿Por qué no vas con John y de una vez tu también buscas tus cosas?"-.

Rica se sonrojo y le dijo a Sakura que ella se quedaría en el instituto un rato más y sin más nada que comentar se fue. John también lo hizo.

.-"Me pregunto que respuesta le habrá dado, ya que los dos están muy extraños"-.

.-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Chijaru"-. Pregunto Sakura a su amiga que había aparecido a su lado junto con su novio Takashi Yamasaki que le estaba contando una de sus mentiras a Li que se creía todo lo que le decía.

.-"¿Yamasaki hasta cuando te vas a dejar de esas mentiras?, ya tienes 16 años por dios-. Dijo Chijaru que dejo a un crédulo Li sorprendido, nunca a pesar de haber crecido se había dado cuenta de cuando Yamasaki decía una de sus mentiras, en ese momento era jalado por una oreja mientras el seguía relatando su historia, entonces Chijaru se voltio a mirar a Sakura.- Ah es cierto Sakura-. Dijo con una sonrisa.- lo que sucede es que Rica me dijo ayer que había decidido decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a John este día y al parecer así lo hizo aunque ambos están actuando un poco extraños y es difícil deducir que clase de respuesta le dio, bueno Sakura no veremos luego"-. Se despidió la joven aun arrastrando a Yamasaki por una oreja.

Sakura quedo en silencio por un momento.

.-"¡¡¡QUE RICA LE CONFESO SUS SENTIMIENTOS A JOHN!!!"-. Grito Sakura que gracias a ello todo el instituto se había enterado de tal suceso.

Mientras en el aula: John se encontraba recogiendo sus útiles cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y vio a Hashima acompañado de Tomoyo.

Hashima le lanzo una mirada llena de rencor pero el no le dio importancia.

John se fijo en Tomoyo que se le acerco sin siquiera mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, aun tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto.

.-"¿Te sucedió algo Tomoyo?"-. Pregunto el joven amablemente con voz de preocupado por el ánimo de la joven.

.-"Nada de tu incumbencia-. Respondió ella de muy mala manera y con clara frialdad en su voz que sorprendió al joven y que dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en Hashima. Tomoyo se acerco a Hashima.-Vamos Jun"-. Dijo sin siquiera mirar al muchacho y sin disculparse por la forma que en que le había respondido a John.

John quedo muy sorprendido por la forma de actuar de Tomoyo, pero lo que en realidad lo molesto fue el hecho de que fuese ese tonto de Hashima quien estuviese con ella, para colmo ella le había llamado por su nombre como si fuesen bueno amigos lo que lo molestaba aun mas y es que desde que se conocieron habían sido enemigos y aquel ultimo partido donde pareció que se llevarían mejor pues fue todo lo contrario, ya que Hashima durante las clases de educación física que ellos veían juntos pues hacia lo imposible para ganar a John y al ver todos sus planes frustrados los único que le quedaba era aquella mirada de profundo rencor hacia el chico.

El joven se reunió en la entrada del instituto con Sakura y Li. Les contó lo que había sucedido hacia un momento con Tomoyo y la forma es que le había respondido, cosa que no lo molesto, por que pensó que tal vez había dicho algo que molesto a la joven, pero Sakura pudo notar lo molesto que estaba cuando les dijo que Tomoyo se había ido en compañía de Hashima.

. "¿Se habrá enterado Tomoyo de que Rica le confeso sus sentimiento a John?". Pensó Sakura cuando habían terminado de hablar.

Li se fue una hora después de que salieron de la preparatoria, se había excusado con Sakura y John ya que tenia algo importante que hacer y debía aprovechar el tiempo, ambos, Sakura y John, trataron de averiguar de que se trataba pero el no les dio ni una sola pista al respecto.

Li se fue.

.-"Oye John, ¿te parece bien si vamos a comer algo?"-.

.-"Por supuesto, vamos al acuario y de una vez damos un pequeño paseo por allí, pero eso si todo correrá a cuenta mía así que ni pienses en pagar por nada... entonces, ¿no vamos?"-.

Sakura asintió, una vez mas el joven se le había adelantado pero debió a verlo previsto, desde que lo conocía a el siempre le había gustado pagar todo, no para que los demás confirmaran que el era alguien de una posición económica muy alta sino por que simplemente le agradaba el hecho de correr con todo para que de esa forma no tuviesen que preocuparse por nada, aunque eran muy pocas la veces que dejaba que alguien mas pagara algo por el a veces lo permitía simplemente para evitar problemas.

Al llegar al acuario, decidieron primero que nada dar un paseo y luego comer. Vieron la nueva exhibición de tiburones blancos, realmente grandes y temibles, pero a la vez impresionantes, sin embargo lo favoritos de Sakura eran los peces de colores que había en otro estanque, le agradaba verlos nadar de aquí para allá y aun mas cuando se acercaban al vidrio.

Tomoyo que también andaba en el acuario junto a Hashima que no le quitaba la mirada, de encima a su acompañante que no podía creer la suerte que tuvo cuando ella acepto salir de paseo con el, ella diviso a su amiga Sakura le hubiese encantado ir a saludarla sino fuese por que estaba en compañía de John, había olvidado lo que el joven había dicho pero ahora que lo veía lo recordó nuevamente y se sintió muy mal, la verdad solo estaba usando a Hashima para olvidar las palabras del joven lo cual no era justo para su acompañante que parecía muy ilusionado con la perspectiva de salir con tan hermosa joven, y era cierto ella era muy hermosa pero, ¿de que servia eso?, sino había podido ganar el corazón de John.

Hashima noto la tristeza de Tomoyo y busco la causa, y ahí una vez más se encontraba Ishida al lado de Kinomoto. "¿Qué no era Kinomoto la novia de Li?, Ese Ishida, saliendo con la novia de su mejor amigo a espaldas del mismo". Pensó Hashima con rabia.

.-"!!!Achu¡¡¡"-. Estornudo John.

.-"Salud, ¿te encuentras bien John?"-. Dijo Sakura.

.-"Si, a lo mejor alguien esta hablando de mi en algún lugar"-. Respondió John que rió un poco.

A Sakura no le sorprendió, de hecho ella noto claramente que muchas chicas se le habían quedado mirando en el acuario desde el momento en que entraron cuchicheando entre ellas.

.-"Bien Sakura, que tal si vamos a comer"-. Dijo John. Sakura asintió y caminaron en dirección a donde estaban Tomoyo y Hashima y para evitar tener que hablarle, la joven se volteo a admirar los peces y también hizo que su acompañante lo hiciera, de esa forma evito que John la viera, aunque eso fue lo ella había pensado ya que John no la paso desapercibida pero no quiso hablarle y menos en compañía de Hashima.

John y Sakura fueron al pequeño restaurante que estaba allí en el acuario y comieron un pequeño almuerzo mientras hablaban, fue entonces cuando Sakura recordó lo que le había dicho Chijaru.

.-"¿John?-. Dijo ella un poco apenada.- ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?"-.

.-"Por supuesto no hay problema"-.

.-"De acuerdo-. Dijo ella que tomo un poco de aire.- Chijaru me dijo esta mañana que Rica te había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y me gustaría saber cual fue tu respuesta"-.

John se atraganto con la comida que estaba pasando, Sakura de inmediato le paso un vaso con agua y este se tomo logrando pasar así toda la comida.

.-"¿Tu ya sabias que yo le gustaba a Rica, Sakura?"-. Pregunto el joven respirando con algo de dificultad pero luego se tranquilizo.

.-"Asi es, y como los vi, a ti y a Rica, actuando tan extraño, me preguntaba que clase de respuesta le habías dado"-.

.-"Bueno supongo que no estará mal decírtelo-. Dijo John ahora si respirando con normalidad.- La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante cuando Rica me dijo que yo le gustaba. La verdad es que ella también me agrada mucho sin embargo la respuesta que le di fue una negativa, trate de ser lo mas amable posible por que como sabrás el no aceptar los sentimientos de una persona que te quiere es difícil, aunque me sorprendió como ella lo tomo, la verdad es que Rica es una muchacha muy madura, quizás de haberla conocido antes me hubiese enamorado de ella y no de...-. John guardo silencio, estuvo a punto de decirlo.

.-"¿De quien John?, ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? No seas así y dímelo"-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose tanto al joven que este no tenia para donde correr, de hecho Sakura se había subido a la mesa.

.-"Sakura, estas llamando la atención de la personas por que no te bajas de la mesa"-.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y observo con verdadera vergüenza como todas las personas a su alrededor se le había quedado mirando, y luego de bajarse de la mesa toda roja volvió a preguntar a John quien era la chica que le gustaba.

.-"Vamos no seas así dímelo"-. Siguió insistiendo Sakura mientras caminaban por el parque, el le estaba acompañando hasta su casa y así siguió todo el camino hasta que llego a su casa donde finalmente el joven decidió decirle la verdad.

.-"Bien Sakura me rindo, te diré quien es"-.

.-"Bien te escucho John-. Dijo Sakura realmente emocionada tenia mucha curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba.

.-"Bien Sakura, pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada, este será un secreto ¿bien?"-.Sakura asintió con toda la seriedad que tenia.- Tu la conoces muy bien ya que ella ha sido tu compañera desde muy pequeña..."-. Dijo el joven algo apenado.

.-"¿Te refieres a...?"-. Interrumpió Sakura.

.-"Así es, me refiero a Tomoyo, de hecho Sakura cuando Rica me confeso sus sentimientos pensé en decirle la verdad sobre los míos a Tomoyo"-.

Sakura se sintió muy feliz por Tomoyo, después de todo su amor seria correspondido, lastima que no pudiese decírselo, había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla.

.-"Debi habérmelo imaginado antes-. Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- Hoy estabas muy molesto por que Tomoyo salio en compañía de el capitán de baloncesto que debí imaginar que lo que sentías eran celos"-.

.-"Si, ni me lo recuerdes Sakura-. Dijo frunciendo en entrecejo.- Bueno nos veremos luego, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, que tengas buenas noches Sakura y por favor mantén en alto tu palabra"-.

.-"Si no te preocupes, puedes confiar plenamente en mi"-.

John se fue pensando en lo que le había dicho a Sakura hacia un momento. Aunque le confesara la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Tomoyo y aun si ella los aceptase lamentablemente el destino le había prohibido estar con ella. No le quedaba tiempo, ni siquiera el mismo sabía cuanto le quedaba. Desde el principio de todo había aceptado su fatal destino, pero ahora no estaba seguro... todo había cambiado el día en que llego a Tomoeda y choco con la joven en aquel cruce donde se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, al principio no lo vio de esa forma, solo cuando la había invitado a salir se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero a pesar de lo que el destino le tenia lo mejor seria decírselo... de esa forma no tendría ningún tipo de remordimientos al partir de este mundo.

Tomoyo caminaba por el parque, Hashima ya no la acompañaba, el había insistido en llevarla a su casa pero ella no lo permitió, se sentía realmente mal, en su corazón había una gran herida que no seria fácil de curar, sin embargo debía al menos decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos al joven.

.-"Buenas tardes Tomoyo"-. Dijo una voz conocida y la persona a quien le pertenecía le coloco una mano en su hombro.

Ella se volteo y vio a John que le sonreía dulcemente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera después de lo que le había dicho ella en la mañana, cuando el solo estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo?

.-"Buenas Tardes John"-. Dijo ella en voz baja y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

.-"Me da mucho gusto encontrarte Tomoyo-. Dijo el de manera dulce. Ella lo miro y pudo observar un brillo en sus ojos, algo había cambiado.- ¿Sabes? Tengo varias cosas de gran importancia que decirte, primero que nada, me disculpo contigo por lo de esta mañana, creo que mi pregunta te hizo sentir mal-. Dijo el joven sonriéndole, ella lo miraba pero no le hablaba, así que el joven continuo.- Y en segundo lugar hay algo de gran importancia que debo decirte y la verdad es que debo hacerlo ahora por que tal vez no tenga ninguna otra oportunidad -. El joven se coloro un poco, ella lo noto muy bien pero no comento nada, debía... tenia que decírselo.-esto que tengo que decirte es de gran importancia... es que Tomoyo... tu me gustas mucho"-. Dijo el joven con voz dulce y clara.

.-"¿Sabes John? A mi me gustaría mucho, que esas palabras fueran ciertas"-. Dijo más triste que nunca.

.-"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Tomoyo? Lo que te acabo de decir es cierto tu me gustas mucho"-.

.-"¡¡¡Apuesto, a que eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Rica cuando ella te confeso que te amaba!!! ¡¡¡¿o no John?!!!"-. Dijo Tomoyo levantando la voz y mirando al joven con enfado a la vez que varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

.-"No espera Tomoyo, eso no es cierto, es cierto que Rica me dijo que me amaba pero yo nunca..."-. Aquellas palabras nunca terminaron ya que Tomoyo le había abofeteado con fuerza, el la miro sorprendido.

.-"¡¡¡NO DIGAS MAS!!!-. Dijo tratando de abofetearlo nuevamente pero el le agarro la mano y la sostuvo por los hombros con fuerza.- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!! ¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!!, ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA DE TU PARTE, NI UNA MAS!!! ¡¡¡Y DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PARA TI SI SOY DAIDOJI Y NADA MAS!!!"-. Dijo Tomoyo que se soltó de los brazos de John y aun llorando se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo había dejado que pasase? Esas eran la preguntas que se hacia John mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el poste de luz hasta que sus manos sangraron. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero eso no importaba debía alcanzar a Tomoyo, debía aclarar el malentendido cuanto antes.

Sanó sus heridas con magia y se dispuso a alcanzar a la joven, pero una presencia lo detuvo.

.-"Esta cerca-. Dijo él mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa, esa pequeña escena le había distraído por completo y se olvido de ese sujeto-. Es cierto Dark Moon ha de estar con el, creo que ya no podré aclarar nada... ¿¡¡¡Por qué rayos tenia que aparecer ahora en un momento de tanta importancia!!!? Pero aunque sea muy importante no puedo perder esta oportunidad de otro modo ese otro sujeto se dará cuenta"-. Dijo John apretando muy fuerte su puño y luego desapareció del parque.

Mientras en el claro de un bosque, el mismo bosque donde había atrapado a la carta del espejo, el mismo hechicero que había visitado a Kenzuke y Catherine se encontraba parado junto a sus dos guardianes mirando a una muchacha que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Aquella joven era Dark Moon el segundo guardián de John, de cabello un poco rojizo y ojos azules estaba vestida con unas ropas parecidas a la de Ruby Moon solo que la de ella eran negras y verdes.

.-"¿Quién eres?"-. Pregunto el hechicero.

.-"Simplemente soy su guía, he sido enviada para guiarlo a donde se encuentra mi amo y señor mi presencia en este lugar es solo para eso y nada mas, al menos por ahora-. Dijo la guardiana.- Ahora por favor sígame que mi señor lo espera Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Sur"-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se volteo y con un movimiento de su mano los árboles al fondo del claro se movieron de su lugar y mostraron un camino recto y largo por el cual Dark Moon guió a sus acompañantes...

Continuara...


	20. El Engaño

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

En el capitulo anterior:

Rica confesa sus sentimientos a John cuya respuesta es escuchada por Tomoyo que mal interpreta todo lo sucedido y cree que el joven ha aceptado los sentimientos de su amiga y para desahogarse acepta la invitación de Hashima Jun a comer algo, pero luego de ello se encuentra con John quien confiesa estar enamorado de ella pero debido a aquel mal entendido ella lo abofetea pensado en que solo estaba jugando tanto con ella como con Rica, él trata de alcanzarla para explicarle todo pero la presencia del Jefe de Concilio de Hechiceros del Sur aparece y se da cuenta de que su guardián Dark Moon estaba con él.

20-. El Engaño

Tomoyo llego a su casa bastante deprimida tanto que su madre no se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, ya que además de deprimida parecía enfadada.

Se acostó en su cama boca abajo, no lloró, ya no podía llorar había estado llorando todo el día por lo que sus ojos ya no daban para mas.

.-"No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, ¿Por qué... por que a mi? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Y ahora yo... él me dijo que me amaba y por un momento sentí una gran felicidad pero no, aquellas palabras no eran ciertas... ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a solo pensarlo?, al fin y al cabo todos son iguales... creyó que podía jugar con mi corazón"-. Entonces Tomoyo miro en su mesa de noche y allí había una fotografía, en ella se mostraba a ella misma al lado de John, esa fotografía se la había tomado Sakura cuando fueron a Tokio la ultima vez, la tomo y luego enfadada la tiro contra la pared donde el marco se hizo añicos.

En ese instante su teléfono celular comenzó a repicar, lo saco de su bolso y antes de atenderlo vio el numero de la persona quien llamaba. Era de su buena amiga Sakura. Se sintió aliviada tal vez hablar con Sakura le ayudaría. Atendió la llamada.

.-"¿Tomoyo?"-. Dijo la voz de Sakura por el teléfono.

.-"Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?"-. Pregunto ella tratando de que su voz no saliera tan quebrada por el llanto y la tristeza.

.-"Muy bien, oye Tomoyo te tengo una gran noticia, ¿Quieres escucharla?"-. Pregunto Sakura muy feliz.

.-"Si es sobre que Rica finalmente le confeso sus sentimientos a él eso ya lo se, de hecho Sakura estuve allí cuando ella se lo dijo"-. Dijo Tomoyo volviendo a entristecerse.

.-"Vaya eso no lo sabia Tomoyo-. Dijo Sakura aun con su tono alegre. Tomoyo no entendió por que estaba tan feliz.- Entonces no te rindas"-.

Pero ¿Como podía decir eso?, John había correspondido a los sentimientos de Rica y eso no era todo a pesar de estar con Rica había tratado de engañarla con ella, ¿Por qué Sakura decía esas cosas?

.-"No hay razón para seguir intentándolo Sakura, él ama a Rica así que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, además de eso él se atrevió a..."-.

.-"Pero ¿De que estas hablando Tomoyo?, John nunca correspondió los sentimientos de Rica por que es de ti de quien él esta enamorado"-. Dijo Sakura interrumpiéndola.

Tomoyo se llevo una gran sorpresa. Entonces, ¿él estaba diciendo la verdad?

.-"¿Es eso cierto Sakura? ¿Es cierto que el esta realmente enamorado de mi?"-. Dijo Tomoyo se sentó en la cama de la sorpresa y tomando el teléfono con ambas manos.

.-"Asi es él mismo me lo dijo de hecho yo prometí...-. Sakura recordó la promesa que le había hecho a John.- Pero que tonta se suponía que nadie debía saberlo... pero bueno ya eso no importa, después de todo tu también lo amas así que de todas maneras tu amor será correspondido... ¿Tomoyo estas allí?, ¿Tomoyo?"-. Sakura preguntaba por su amiga que no le respondía.

Tomoyo presiono el botón de finalizar en su teléfono celular y entonces se acostó en su cama, pensando en lo tonta que había sido. Tal vez de no haber salido corriendo habría escuchado las palabras completas del chico. Pero él ahora... lo más probable es que no quiera saber nada de ella así como, por un instante, mientras caminada de regreso a su hogar, deseo, nunca haberlo conocido. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad... ¿Qué haría?, él le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella aun lo amaba eso era cierto a pesar de haber creído que amaba a Rica, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo el joven fue bofetada. Después de ese suceso y de lo que se acababa de enterar no podría... no tenía el valor para acercársele y pedirle una disculpa.

En ese instante su madre entro en la habitación y la vio allí acostada en la cama, pensó que estaba dormida pero luego cuando iba a salir pudo ver aquel retrato en el suelo, entonces creyó saber lo que le sucedía. Sonomi se acerco a su hija.

.-"Tomoyo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hija?, ¿hay algo es lo que pueda ayudarte?"-.

.-"Mama, cometí un terrible error y temo que tal vez no pueda solucionarlo"-. Dijo ella sin llorar solo con tristeza.

Sonomi miro el retrato roto en el suelo. Se levanto de la cama y saco la fotografía del retrato roto y la miro. Miro a la Tomoyo del retrato que se veía muy feliz y luego al joven a su lado que sonreía a la cámara.

.-"Ese error hija mira, ¿Tiene algo que ver con él?"-. Dijo Sonomi acercándose nuevamente a la cama donde Tomoyo se encontraba acostada, a la vez que le mostraba la fotografía de ella junto al joven.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y le contó todo lo sucedido ese día.

Mientras en un bosque donde lo que prevalecía no eran solo los árboles sino también lo espíritus, dos personas y un tigre eran guiados por una muchacha hasta donde, según ella, se encontraba la persona a la que ellos buscaban.

Los árboles se apartaban ante el paso de la joven y cuando todos pasaban, detrás de ellos los árboles volvían a su lugar original.

.-"¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos?"-. Pregunto el Jefe del Concilio.

.-"Vaya pero que poca paciencia-. Respondió la guardiana sin verlo.- No se preocupe que ya estamos cerca, además en caso de que yo le atacase en este instante no tendría la mas mínima oportunidad en su contra"-.

.-"Si eso es cierto"-.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar, entonces el jefe pudo ver al final de unos árboles que recién se habían apartado del lugar otro claro en el bosque pero ese era diferente, habían antorchas en todo el alrededor, de hecho era un espacio perfectamente circular y bastante amplio.

En el centro del lugar se encontraba una persona con una gran túnica negra, los bordes de la misma era dorados, la túnica le cubría el cuerpo a excepción del rostro, a su lado izquierdo estaba sentado un gran jaguar de color negro, de su espalda crecían dos grandes alas de ángel solo que de color azul profundo.

La joven se le acerco y se paro del lado derecho de su amo que era un poco más alto que ella.

.-"Tu eres-. Dijo el jefe del concilio de hechiceros del sur.- El Jefe de Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte, ¿Qué significa esto?"-. Pregunto acusante.

.-"Estas en lo correcto, yo soy el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte -. Dijo John serio.- En cuanto a tu pregunta la verdad no entiendo a que es lo que te refieres, yo vine a Japón por razones personales, pero me sorprendió mucho cuando sentí la presencia de otro Jefe en este lugar aparte claro de Catherine y Kenzuke, no se si lo sabes pero ambos han caído bajo el influjo de un hechizo"-.

.-"Si lo se bien, ¿Sabes quien o quienes les hicieron eso?"-.

.-"Si lo se bien, los causantes de esto son dos hechiceros, una muchacha y un muchacho, ambos son muy fuertes, tal vez no lo aparenten a simple vista pero juntos puedes causar muchos problemas incluso a nosotros los jefes de concilio"-.

.-"Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?"-.

.-"Si lo eh hecho, pero como te dije pueden causar muchos problemas, pero si los enfrentamos juntos podremos derrotarlos"-. Dijo John acercándose al otro jefe. Le extendió la mano.- ¿Estas de acuerdo?"-.

.-"No es necesario que me una a ti-. Dijo el Jefe del Sur rechazando a John.- Yo mismo me encargare de ellos, solo dime donde están"-.

.-"Para encontrarlos lo único que tienes que hacer es elevar un poco tu aura y ellos vendrán de inmediato después de todo al parecer conocen la presencia de nosotros cuatro"-.

.-"Muy Bien, entonces me encargare de derrotarlos y luego serán enjuiciados"

.-"¿Por qué no acabas con ellos de una buena vez?"-.

.-"Por que deben tener un juicio por sus actos, siempre eh dicho que cualquier acto tiene una razón"-.

.-"Ya veo, usted es tan justo como me lo habían contado"-. Dijo John aparentado gratitud y agrado.

.-"Bueno supongo que al sentir mi presencia habrán de venir, ¿Por qué no te vas? Yo me encargare de esto, tu solo me estorbarías"-.

. "Es solo un fanfarrón". Pensó John. "Pero no importa este será uno de los retos mas grandes que ellos tendrán que enfrentar después de mi claro esta".-"Bien entonces si en verdad quieres encargarse de ellos entonces me apartare, pero no se preocupe estaré por aquí cerca si me necesita"-. Dijo John con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y luego con una seña a sus guardianes los tres desaparecieron.

.-"Bien supongo que con esto será mas que suficiente"-. Dijo el Jefe haciendo aparecer su insignia mágica que estaba representada por el sol.

Sakura que se encontraba en su cuarto llamando una y otra vez al teléfono celular de su amigo John, sintió la presencia del hechicero y en ese mismo instante Kero se despego de la consola de videojuegos y salio disparado a la ventana para tratar de encontrar la fuente de esa energía. El teléfono celular de la joven sonó.

.-"Sakura, ¿lo sentiste?"-. Pregunto Shaoran que se había dejado de sus lecturas.

.-"Si Shaoran, pero esta energía es diferente a la que siempre sentimos, ¿Qué crees que sea?"-.

.-"No lo se pero es mejor que vayamos a ver, la presencia provino de la parte sur de la ciudad"-.

.-"Bien iré a tu casa de inmediato con la carta de la teleportacion, no te muevas de allí"-.

.-"Espera Sakura no es necesario"-. Dijo Li tratando de detenerla.

.-"Bien Shaoran vamonos"-. Dijo Sakura que había aparecido a su lado en tan solo un segundo.

.-"¡¡Sakura!!"-. Grito Li retrocediendo, la sorpresiva aparición de la joven lo había asustado.

.-"Vaya que eres tonto mocoso"-. Dijo Kero.

.-"Lo lamento Shaoran pero te dije que vendría usando la carta-. Se disculpo la joven que se había acercado al muchacho que del susto se había caído de su silla.- ¿Qué son todos estos libros Shaoran? Se ven muy antiguos"-.

.-"Son documentos de Clow estaba... eso no importa ahora es mejor que vayamos al lugar de donde provino esa presencia"-.

.-"Si claro, usare la carta una vez mas, pero no se si nos llevara con exactitud, aun no puedo hacerlo muy bien que digamos"-.

.-"Eso no será necesario Sakura"-.

.-"Pero es la única forma de llegar rápidamente. Shaoran no te preocupes ya no me fatiga el uso de la carta"-.

.-"Si pero existe un modo mas simple"-.

.-"Asi y ¿de que forma?"-. Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

.-"Con esto-. Dijo Li mostrándole una carta, que tenía por nombre "Espacio"-. Con esta carta llegaremos rápido y sin usar mucha magia.- Li saco el dije y lo convirtió en espada.- ¡¡Espada sagrada, tu que guardas el poder de mis antepasados cambia de forma, y deja ver ante Shaoran la forma que una vez tuviste, Libérate!!-. La espada se elevo y tras brillar intensamente se transforma en báculo.- ¡¡Espacio crea un portal y llevadnos a donde deseamos llegar!!"-. La carta abrió un portal en el tiempo y espacio y al otro lado de el se podía ver el lugar donde John y el jefe del concilio del sur estuvieron hablando"-.

.-"Fueron bastantes rápidos"-. Dijo el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Sur cuando Sakura, Shaoran y Kerberos habían salido de aquel agujero en el tiempo.

.-"¿Quién eres?"-. Pregunto Shaoran

.-"Mi nombre es Ivan"-.

.-"Supongo que eres aliado de ese sujeto ¿no?"-.

.-"Si te refieres al Jefe del Concilio de Magos del Norte, pues si, podríamos decir que soy su aliado, pero la verdad es soy yo quien se encargara de todo, el es demasiado débil para atender tal problema"-.

.-"¿Entonces ese sujeto era el Jefe de un Concilio? Ahora comprendo el por que su fuerza"-. Dijo Li en voz baja. "Esa información nos será de utilidad para saber de quien se trata".

.-"¿Pero que rayos cree que hace ese sujeto?-. Dijo Dark Moon.- John si esto sigue así ellos descubrirán tu identidad, ¿no crees que sea mejor callarlo nosotros mismos de una buena vez? ¿John me escuchas?"-. Pregunto la guardiana observando a su amo que tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo.

.-"¿Amo le sucede algo?"-. Pregunto Thunder Tiger.

El joven salio de su ensimismamiento y miro a sus guardianes. Los tres estaban entre los árboles. El joven se encontraba sentado en una rama, Thunder Tiger observaba la pelea desde el suelo y Dark Moon se encontraba al lado de su amo en otra rama.

.-"¿Decian algo?"-.

.-"estas extraño John, ¿te sucedió algo? "-. Pregunto Dark Moon

.-"Nada en especial, ¿Qué me decías?"-.

.-"Ese sujeto acaba de decirles a Sakura y sus amigos que es "aliado" del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte, si ellos derrotan a Ivan sabrán toda la verdad sobre ti, lo mejor será acabar con Ivan de una vez para que mantenga la boca cerrada"-.

.-"No te preocupes, aunque sepan que soy uno de los jefes ellos jamás sabrán que el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte es John Ishida, simplemente por que el concilio no les brindara tal información cuando sepan que tres de los cuatro lideres han desaparecido"-.

.-"Ahora lo comprendo, saben que estas en Japón y tres lideres han desaparecido allí no pondrán tu vida en riesgo"-.

.-"Exactamente Dark Moon, y aunque obtuvieran tal información no podrán hacer nada"-.

.-"Si también tienes razón en eso"-.

.-"Bueno no hay tiempo que perder es hora de comenzar nuestro pequeño duelo, no pienso alargarlo mucho así que es mejor que estén preparados para todo"-. Dijo Ivan a Sakura y Li quienes de inmediato adoptaron una pose en espera de cualquier ataque departe de su enemigo.

.-"Sakura ten cuidado, este sujeto acaba de decir que al parecer es mas poderoso que aquel otro hechicero, sin embargo, por la fuerza que sentimos aquel otro sujeto es mucho mas poderoso que él pero aun así no te confíes"-. Dijo Shaoran.

.-"Si Shaoran no te preocupes eso lo se muy bien, Kero tu también ten cuidado serán dos contra ti"-.

.-"No te preocupes Sakura. Ese sinvergüenza de Yue ya viene en camino, pero podré manejar a esos sujetos hasta que él llegue"-. Respondió Kerberos ante la preocupación de su ama.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente, ninguno hacia el primer movimiento.

.-"A simple vista no parecen ser tan poderosos como él me había dicho, pero aun así si pudieron derrotar a dos de los cuatro jefes de concilio entonces han de tener fuerzas a tomar en cuenta". Pensó Ivan mientras analizaba a sus oponentes con la mirada"-.

.-"¿Cuando comenzaran a pelear?"-. Pregunto Dark Moon

.-"Estan analizándose entre si, Sakura y Shaoran saben bien que ese sujeto no están poderoso como yo pero aun así deben tomárselo muy en serio, además que con mis palabras para con Ivan he colocado la duda sobre sus propios poderes, él sabe bien que todos lo consideran un fanfarrón, se cree mas fuerte pero la verdad él es el mas débil de los cuatro jefe de concilio"-.

.-"Y como él cree que la maestra de cartas y el descendiente de Clow son los que han derrotado a dos de los jefes, no esta seguro de poder ganarles"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.

.-"Exactamente Thunder Tiger-. Dijo John nuevamente.- No existe nada peor que la desconfianza en nuestro propio ser, simplemente hice que Ivan dudara de si mismo... esa será la ventaja que Sakura y Shaoran tendrán sobre él, al menos al inicio de la batalla"-.

.-"Que bien al parecer ya van a comenzar"-. Dijo Dark Moon emocionada cuando Ivan hizo el primer movimiento.

Ivan ataco primero con una serie de lenguas de fuego salidas del báculo que tenia en su mano, la lenguas se dirigieron a Sakura, Shaoran y Kerberos en diferentes direcciones y con gran agilidad lograron esquivarlas en cuestión de segundos.

.-"Tierra"-. Dijo Sakura invocando el poder de la carta que creo un gran terremoto que termino con enormes estalactitas saliendo del suelo que Ivan pudo esquivar antes de que lo hirieran. Sin embargo fue golpeado por una serie de truenos que Li invoco. Ivan cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, ya que había usado un hechizo de levitación lo que le permitía volar y ante el ataque de Shaoran no le quedo otra mas que caer.

.-"Snow ayuda a nuestro amo, yo me encargare de este sujeto"-. Dijo el guardián de cabellos dorados al tigre a su lado que de inmediato fue en ayuda de su amo, pero un ataque con cristales le impidieron llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ivan. Yue finalmente había llegado y con su ataque detuvo a Snow que no pudo ir en ayuda de su amo.

.-"John, al decir que era el mas débil de los cuatro jefes nunca me imagine que lo fuera tanto, Sakura y sus amigos lo están haciendo morder el polvo"-. Dijo Dark Moon a su amo que estaba igual de sorprendido que la guardiana.

John no les respondió, estaba pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo... algo andaba mal en esa pelea, Ivan era mas fuerte que Sakura y Shaoran y aunque el le hubiese hecho dudar de ello, era imposible que Sakura y Shaoran le estuviesen dando semejante paliza.

Se levanto de la rama y salto para caer en tierra firme.

.-"¿Sucede algo amo?"-. Pregunto Thunder Tiger al ver a su amo bajar del árbol.

.-"No es nada... Acompáñenme... creo que después de todo tu deseo se cumplirá Dark Moon"-. Respondió observando la batalla.

John y sus dos guardianes se adentraron en el bosque y desaparecieron entre los árboles

.-"Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?"-. Pregunto Snow a Ivan que estaba en el suelo arrodillado, Sakura y Shaoran en verdad que le estaban dando una paliza.

.-"Si no tienen de que preocuparse"-. Dijo reincorporándose.

.- "¿Por qué no te rindes?"-. Dijo Kerberos

.-"Tu no podrás ganarnos, al parecer somos mucho mas fuertes que tu"-. Dijo Yue.

.-"Mas fuertes que yo dicen-. Dijo Ivan sonriendo.- Son tan tontos que aun no se dan cuenta, después de todo fue una trampa... el debe ser el verdadero responsable, ya que ustedes no tienen el nivel necesario para derrotarlos... además no podrían a ver llevado a cabo tal conjuro, principalmente por que no siento magia oscura en ustedes"-.

.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Nada en especial"-. Dijo Ivan que desapareció en compañía de sus guardianes.

.-"Ese sujeto es un cobarde"-. Dijo Kerberos enfadado.

.-"Eso no tiene importancia Kerberos-. Dijo Shaoran.- Ese sujeto Ivan dijo que su aliado era el Líder del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte, con esa información podremos saber de quien se trata al investigar el nombre de ese líder"-. Termino Shaoran que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de conocer finalmente la identidad de ese hechicero.

.-"Eso esta muy bien... creo... pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Regresamos? o ¿los seguimos?"-.

.-"Lo mejor será esperar en este lugar-. Dijo Yue.- Estoy seguro que eso es lo mejor ¿o no Clow?"-. Volvió a decir Yue pero esta vez volteando su mirada y se encontró con la del mismísimo Eriol Giraguisawa que les sonreía.

.-"Cuanto tiempo sin verlos... Sakura, Li, Kerberos y Yue, en verdad que han cambiado bastaste"-. Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

.-"Eriol ¿en verdad eres tu?"-. Pregunto Sakura sin poder ocultar su cara de sorpresa al ver después de tanto tiempo a su buen amigo, cuya presencia en ese lugar y momento debía tener una razón y conociéndolo como lo conocía de seguro no se la diría hasta el final de todo si es que en verdad había tal "todo".

.-"Si para mi también es gusto volver a verte Sakura"-. Dijo Eriol con su usual sonrisa que no se había perdido con el tiempo transcurrido.

.-"Muy bien Clow, ahora explícanos ¿Qué es lo haces en este lugar?"-. Pregunto Kerberos bruscamente.

.-"Eso me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?, las personas que se encuentran en este bosque tienen poderes que están fuera de su alcance, sobretodo John, aunque creo que no sea capaz de hacerles daño..."-.

.-"¿Dijiste John, Giraguisawa?, ¿Te refieres a John... John Ishida?"-. Pregunto Li alzando su voz.

.-"Asi es, ¿Lo conocen?"-.

.-"Entonces ¿John es un hechicero?"-. Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

.-"Siempre lo supimos, pero lo pasamos por alto"-. Dijo Kerberos enfadado.

.-"¿A que te refieres con que siempre lo supieron? ¿Qué acaso John les ha hecho algo con su magia?"-.

.-"He hecho mas de lo que crees Eriol o ¿Debería decir Clow? Aunque en verdad no hay diferencia"-. Dijo John saliendo de entre los árboles.

.-"¡¡¡JOHN!!!"-. Grito Sakura

.-"Pareces sorprendida, pero no tienes por que estarlo después todo tu me viste hace algún tiempo, cuando acabe con Catherine... ah es cierto no lo recuerdas, bueno eso ahora no tiene importancia... prepárense para su final y para mi comienzo"-. Dijo John sacando su espada y lanzado al mismo tiempo un potente conjuro que fue neutralizado por la magia del escudo de la oscuridad creado por Eriol.

.-"John... tu también eres el Líder de un Concilio... ¿Cómo es posible que hayas acabado con Catherine? Tu sabes bien lo que eso significa... has roto las reglas mas sagradas, si lo superiores se enteran enviaran a los Cazadores y aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás ganarles"-.

.-"No solo con ella Clow... Kenzuke e Iván... ellos también sucumbieron ante el filo de mi espada y la furia de mi poder y ahora una vez que acabe contigo Eriol no habrá nadie que se interponga en mi camino... y además... no me importa lo que hagan un montón de ancianos decrépitos, yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me plazca e incluso si envían a los cazadores ni siquiera su fuerza podría alcanzar el poder de los cuatro lideres y la única persona que puede detenerme ya no existe..."-. Respondió John con una malévola sonrisa.

.-"No puede ser... ¿acabaste con los tres lideres solo para quedarte con sus poderes?"-.

.-"Esa era una de las razones... pero no tengo por que dar explicaciones a alguien que esta a punto de morir"-. John hizo brillar su espada pero esta vez realizo un ataque físico que Eriol detuvo con su báculo. Eriol respondió con un conjuro que alejo a John de su persona.

."Es increíble". pensó Sakura... los poderes de Eriol se habían incrementado de tal forma que estaban mas allá del alcance que tuvo en su vida anterior como Clow... por lo que esa batalla seria la mas impresionante que jamás habría de presenciar...

Continuara...


	21. Cuerpo De Hechicero Alma de Demonio

**Card Captor Sakura**

El Poder Ancestral

21-. Cuerpo de Hechicero... alma de demonio

Sakura no podía creerlo... después de todo si era el... siempre lo supo pero no quería creerlo. A su mente vinieron palabras que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo Li le había dicho "El mal no siempre muestra su rostro lleno de maldad" y esas eran palabras perfectamente aplicables para lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo. John una persona amable, inteligente, gentil, una persona confiable... a quien sin pensarlo convertirías en uno de tus amigos resulto ser en realidad todo lo opuesto. Un hechicero... pero no cualquier hechicero... uno que había hecho sufrir de forma directa e indirecta a muchas personas.

.-"¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo John mientras presionaba con fuerza a Eriol que apenas podía resistir. Usando toda su fuerza Eriol logro separarse de John.- ¿Qué sucede Clow? Pareces tener problemas para bloquear mis ataques"-.

.-"John responde a mi pregunta... ¿Qué piensas ganar haciendo esto?"-. Dijo mientras con un escudo bloqueo su ataque.

.-"Solo responderé a tus preguntas en el momento en que yo caiga derrotado por ti o cualquiera de ¡¡¡ELLOS!!!"-. Respondió John que lanzo un especie de truenos color negro desde su mano izquierda. Estos truenos avanzaron por el suelo desquebrajándolo y se dirigían directamente a Sakura que fue salvada en el último instante por Yue.

.-"Sakura"-. Dijo Eriol

.-"¡¡¡Nunca te distraigas!!!"-.

John golpeo a Eriol con el mismo conjuro que había usado para atacar a Sakura es su ultima pelea con la diferencia que ese era mucho mas poderoso que el que uso con ella... Eriol cayo unos 4 metros desde donde estaba... rodó a la izquierda rápidamente para evitar la espada de almas que estuvo a punto de atravesarle el pecho... En el instante en que John saco la espada de la tierra el aprovecho y ataco con varias bolas de fuego provenientes del cielo que golpearon a John sin piedad... ahora fue él, el que salio despedido varios metros. Ambos se reincorporaron.

.-"Ese sujeto es muy fuerte, incluso para Clow-. Dijo Kerberos que estaba al lado de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.- ¿Qué no piensan ayudar a Clow? Si sigue así ese sujeto acabara con él"-.

.-"Eriol nos pidió no intervenir-. Dijo Spinel Sun.- Además nosotros solo seriamos una carga en la batalla contra el joven Ishida... él es un hechicero de grandes poderes como estoy seguro puedes ver... si interviniéramos..."-.

.-"El acabaría con ustedes y por protegerlos, Clow podría salir lastimado"-. Interrumpió Kerberos que entendía el por que de las cosas.

.-"Es duro... pero lamentablemente esa es la verdad"-. Dijo Ruby Moon.

.-"Pero no podemos quedarnos solo observando tenemos que hacer algo. Sino Giraguisawa morirá de seguro... nosotros hemos visto los poderes de ese sujeto en variadas ocasiones y no cualquier hechicero puede hacerle frente"-. Dijo Li dirigiéndose a los guardianes de Eriol.

.-"Li debes comprender...-. Dijo Ruby Moon.- Nada nos gustaría mas que ayudar a Eriol en estos momentos... pero ninguno de nosotros tiene los poderes para hacerle frente... además si nosotros intervenimos de seguro ellos también lo harán"-.

.-"¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?"-.

.-"Los guardianes de el señor John... Thunder Tiger y Dark Moon"-. Respondió Spinel Sun.

.-"Ya veo entonces son dos sus guardianes"-. Dijo Li mas para si mismo que para lo demás.

Eriol y John seguían combatiendo sin tregua, las fuerzas de ambos hechiceros habían destruido gran parte del lugar donde combatían y lo seguían haciendo conforme sus energías chocaban... conforme evitaban conjuros y conforme usaban los poderes elementales.

.-"Eres mucho mas poderoso que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos Clow-. Dijo John.- Debo aceptar que estaba pelea a durado más de lo que yo me esperaba... creo que después de todo sus poderes no son tan insuperables como pensaba, pero no importa, su poder es suficiente para acabar contigo... bien Clow ese fue un buen calentamiento ¿Te parece bien si comenzamos con la verdadera batalla?"-.

.-"Me parece bien"-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"¿calentamiento?, ¿todo eso solo fue un calentamiento?"-. Se cuestiono Sakura al pensar que clase de batalla era la que venia si la pelea de hacia un momento había sido tan impresionante.

.-"Muy bien... como veo que no tienes intenciones de empezar yo seré quien lo haga-. Dijo John que enterró la espada en el suelo, levanto las mano y las coloco sobre la espada sin llegar a tocarla, entonces estas comenzaron a brillar... la tierra comenzó a temblar y el viento se enfureció de tal forma que incluso las rocas se elevaban ante su poder.

.-"¿Qué clase de conjuro esta llevando acabo?"-. Dijo Li que apenas se mantenía de pie ante el furioso viento que azotaba el lugar.

.-"No lo se, pero ah de ser algo nunca antes visto viniendo de alguien como ese sujeto"-. Dijo Kerberos.

Eriol observaba bien cada uno de lo movimientos de John que había empezado a mover sus manos en distintas direcciones pero sin salirse de cierto margen que estaba ubicado alrededor de la espada de las almas... conocía ese conjuro... pero no era posible que John lo conociera.

.-"¡¡¡Sakura usen la carta del escudo para protegerse!!!"-. Advirtió Eriol a los demás y de inmediato un poco insegura la joven protegió a sus acompañantes con la carta del escudo.

John detuvo sus manos sobre la espada finalmente... y con ellas el viento dejo de soplar y la tierra de temblar... había un silencio fúnebre que fue roto cuando John saco finalmente la espada del suelo y con un solo movimiento en el aire de ella el viento se enfurecieron nuevamente y ataco a Eriol que creo un campo de energía que le pretejía de la ráfagas de viento que parecían cuchillas.

.-"¿Crees que puedas soportarlo Clow?, este conjuro me permite controlar los elementos presentes... en este caso el aire y la tierra"-. Dijo que siguió agitando su espada a la vez que despedía poderosas cuchillas hechas de viento que empezaban a causar algunos rasguños a Eriol en todo el cuerpo ya que su campo se debilitaba por lo poderoso del ataque.

Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon no podían seguir observando como maltrataban a su amo... por lo que desobedeciendo a Eriol ambos comenzaron a volar y cuando estuvieron sobre John lo atacaron con toda la fuerza de sus ataques. John recibió los ataques de ambos guardianes directamente por lo que su conjuro se deshizo. Se arrodillo por la potencia del ataque.

.-"Eriol ¿se encuentra bien?"-. Dijo Spinel Sun acercándose a su amo, que estaba muy agotado por el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer al mantener ese campo a su alrededor.

.-"Si Spinel no te preocupes... solo tengo algunos rasguños... gracias por su ayuda-. Dijo reincorporándose.- Levántate John... ese ataque lo único que hizo fue detener tu conjuro"-.

John no se movió... seguía allí arrodillado sin moverse... lentamente Sakura y los demás se acercaron a Eriol.

.-"¿Te encuentras bien Eriol?"-. Pregunto ella.

.-"Si no te preocupes Sakura, ¿y ustedes?"-.

.-"Estamos bien ninguno de sus ataques nos alcanzo"-. Respondió Li y luego miro a John que seguía inmóvil.

.-"¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no se levanta?-. Dijo Kerberos tan extrañado como los demás.

.-"Quedense aquí... iré a ver"-. Dijo Eriol que avanzo lentamente hacia donde John se encontraba... estaba a solo unos metros de el, pero el joven aun no respondía.

.-"El poder de la luz... el poder de la oscuridad...-. Murmuro el chico en voz baja. Eriol se detuvo... ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?, ¿Qué estaba intentado hacer?-. El poder de la luz que la estrella emite... el poder la oscuridad que lo cubre todo... -. Volvió a decir John.- La luz y la oscuridad... opuestas... pero necesarias... La luz necesita de la oscuridad y la oscuridad de la luz, solo entonces el portador de la luz y el portador de la oscuridad podrán triunfar...-. John guardo silencio, Eriol se acerco mas al joven.

.-"¿Qué significa eso John? Explícamelo"-.

.-"Clow...-. Dijo John con una voz lejana... se levanto y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Eriol que retrocedió un paso.- debes protegerlos... a ambos... los otros dos no tardaran en venir... cuando estén aquí te lo explicaran... pero debes protegerlos hasta que lleguen..."-.

.-"¿A quien debo proteger? ¿Quiénes vendrán?"-.

.-"Protegelos Eriol... protege al portador de la luz y al portador de la oscuridad..."-. En ese momento John soltó a Eriol y volvió a caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Eriol estaba confundido... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?... ¿Quiénes eran los portadores de la luz y la oscuridad? Y finalmente pero no menos importante... ¿Quiénes vendrían a explicarle?

.-"John levántate y explícame que sucede"-. Exigió arrodillándose al lado de joven y colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

.-"¿Quién rayos te crees?-. Dijo John que levanto la mirada a la vez que le agarraba el brazo a Eriol con gran fuerza.- ¿Quién te haz creído para hablarme de esa forma Clow?"-. John soltó el brazo de Eriol y con el puño lo golpeo en el estomago y con un poderoso ataque mágico lo alejo de el.

Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se le aceraron... Sakura y lo demás también o hicieron.

.-"¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué le haces esto a Eriol?... Si hace un momento le pedías ayuda"-. Dijo Sakura.

.-"No recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda... pero debo agradecer a sus guardianes... gracias a ustedes todo me esta muy claro ahora... los portadores de luz y la oscuridad eh?"-. Dijo pensativo.

.-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto?... Esta loco, es como si tuviese una doble personalidad"-. Dijo Kerberos.

.-"John..."-.Dijo Sakura caminando hacia el muchacho.

.-"Sakura ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces? Regresa ahora mismo"-. Dijo Kerberos pero ella no le hizo caso.

John sonrió.

.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si quieres que te diga la verdad entonces derrótame"-. Pregunto John que alzo su espada.

.-"No eh venido a pelear contigo-. Dijo Sakura acercando un poco a la vez que convirtió su báculo en llave.- Solo eh venido a preguntarte: ¿Dónde quedo el John que siempre sonreía? ¿El John que siempre se preocupo por mí? ¿El John que siempre se mostraba preocupado por el bienestar de los demás?"-. Dijo Sakura con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas

El muchacho no respondió... Sakura pareció notar en sus ojos cierta tristeza... John bajo su espada.

.-"Escucha John... aun no es tarde... todo puede cambiar, solo tienes que arreglar todo lo que haz hecho"-. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

.-"No creo que eso sea posible... lamentablemente Sakura yo... yo acabe con tres de los cuatro lideres de Concilio... mis pecados no serian perdonados..."-.

.-"No comprendo por que lo hiciste pero se que debió haber habido una buena razón para ello..."-.

.-"No Sakura... tu no lo comprendes... yo acabe con sus vidas... no están muertos... pero jamás volverán a abrir lo ojos... y sabes... ¿Qué fue lo peor de ello?"-.

.-"No John... ¿Qué?"-.

.-"Que disfrute viendo como el hacia todo por mi..."-. Dijo John cuya mirada malvada volvió.

Con gran terror Li observo como John golpeo a Sakura con la empuñadura de su espada en el estomago... Sakura sin poder respirar cayo de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor... mientras su atacante le sonreía con satisfacción.

John la tomo por el cabello y la levanto halando del mismo.

.-"No comprendo... simplemente no lo comprendo-. Dijo John soltándola ella volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo.- Como pudo el... poner todas sus esperanzas en ti... por mas que te analizo... no eres capaz de derrotarme... de derrotarle... eres débil, frágil, no te agrada la idea de pelear con nadie, entonces ¿Cómo es posible?-. John miro a Li.- ¿Quieres salvarla?-. Pregunto al ver la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigía.- La verdad no puedo permitirte vivir Sakura... el nunca pondría sus esperanzas en ti... portadora de la luz de las estrellas...-. Su sonrisa malvada se amplio.- a menos que en verdad sea posible que me derrotes... que le derrotes... di tus plegarias"-. John levanto su espada.

Sakura cerro los ojos con miedo en el momento que John la ataco... los volvió a abrir... un campo de energía evito que la espada hiriera a Sakura.

.-"Sakura usa a Teleportacion y sal de allí rápido"-. Grito Li que sostenía en alto el hechizo que salvo a Sakura.

.-"Liberate..."-.

.-"No lo creo..."-. Dijo John que colocó rápidamente su mano sobre la espada y le brindo aun mas poder y en nuevo y rápido ataque rompió el escudo... solo por unos segundos Sakura logro escapar... la espada termino desquebrajando el suelo debajo del ella.

.-"Sakura ¿estas bien?"-. Pregunto Shaoran acercándosele.

.-"Si"-. Dijo ella con lagrimas aun brotándole por los ojos... eran lagrimas de dolor y tristeza.

.-"Asi esta mucho mejor-. Dijo John que tenia cara de enfado.- Es mucho mejor así... acabare con dos pájaros de un solo tiro... estoy seguro que prefieren morir juntos... así que ¡¡¡Mueran!!!"-. John hizo desparecer la espada y junto ambas manos... de ellas una energía de color negro empezó a acumularse hasta formar una especie de esfera, la esfera se deformaba por las energías que emitía en forma de rayos que desaparecían en las manos de John.

.-"No permitiremos que les hagas daño"-. Dijo Kerberos que fue seguido por Yue. Ambos atacaron a John pero este los repelió con tan solo mirarlos.

.-"Ve ahora Clow... como acabo con aquellos, que en sus ultimas palabras el te pidió proteger... también me gustaría que el mismo los viese pero el se fue antes que todos ustedes al mismo infierno... ahora mueran y denles mis saludos-. Dijo John que lanzo la poderosa esfera de energía a Li y Sakura.

Li abrazo a Sakura intentando protegerle... pero sabía que seria inútil.

Hubo una fuerte explosión en el lugar en donde Sakura y Li se encontraban.

John bajo ambas manos... la expresión de enfado seguía en su rostro.

.-"Sakura..."-. Dijo Kerberos que se encontraba en el suelo... el impacto había sido tan fuerte que no podía levantarse... miro al lugar donde Sakura y Li debían de estar... el humo de la explosión no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

Eriol cuyas costillas fueron rotas por el fuerte golpe de John no podía creer lo que había hecho el joven... lo que estaba haciendo... acabo con la vida de sus propios amigos, el había usado un hechizo de curación... pero tardaría tiempo para que sus costillas fueran totalmente sanadas... después de todo... curar una herida no era igual a reconstruir los huesos. Los diez minutos que necesitaba ya habían pasado... se levanto.

.-"No me mires así Clow... lamentablemente una vez mas alguien a intervenido en mis planes"-. Dijo John, que con solo mirar al lugar donde el fuego y el humo provenían estos se dispersaron y mostraron a Sakura y a Li quienes milagrosamente se encontraban ilesos... pero no era así... no era un milagro por que una tercera persona se encontraba frente a ellos...un hombre adulto... tenia una bastón de color negro en la manos... que se rompió en el momento en que bajo sus manos... ese hombre había sido la persona que protegió tanto a Sakura como a Li.

.-"¿Se encuentran bien?"-. Dijo el hombre volteando a mirarlos.

.-"¡¡¡Señor Ishida!!!"-. Dijo Sakura sorprendida... al ver al padre de John.

.-"Me alegra saber que se encuentran bien-. Dijo el sonriéndoles, se voltio a mirar a su hijo.- ¡¡John!!-. Dijo levantando la voz en señal de enfado.- ¿Puedes decirme en que diablos estas pensando al tratar de matar a tus amigos?"-.

.-"¿Y tu puedes explicarme por que interfieres en mis planes? Padre..."-.

.-"¿Qué rayos quieres que te explique?... casi acabas con la vida de tu amigos, tuve que protegerlos"-.

.-"Me parece bien... pero padre escúchame... si quieres escuchar alguna explicación de mi parte tendrás que primero derrotarme... por otro lado... es mejor que te hagas a un lado no quiero destruirte junto a ellos"-. Dijo John que volvió a formar esa energía de color negro... pero era diferente por que esta vez las energías en forma de rayos estaban destruyendo el suelo... Y las esfera en si era mucho mas grande.

.-"Lo siento John... pero si quieres destruir a tus amigos entonces tendrás que acabar conmigo también"-.

.-"Señor Ishida... ¿Qué esta haciendo?... el no es el mismo John de siempre... si se lo propone seria capaz de incluso acabar con usted... váyase nosotros nos encargaremos"-. Dijo Sakura.

.-"Agradezco tu preocupación... pero lamentablemente soy responsable de los actos de John... el es mi hijo... y como su padre no puedo permitir que haga esto"-.

.-"Muy bien... será como tu quieras padre... haz elegido tu destino y me corresponde asegurarme que así se cumpla... así que... ¡¡¡DESAPARESCAN!!!"-. John sin ponerse a pensarlo, lanzo la esfera de energía que se dirigió directamente a su padre, Sakura y Li que nuevamente volvió a abrazar a Sakura para protegerle.

.-"Campo espiritual"-. Dijo el padre de John. Sakura pudo sentir la presencia de cientos y cientos de espíritus que se arremolinaban al alrededor de ellos creando un campo que detuvo exitosamente la esfera de John... pero solo hizo eso, detenerla... la esfera seguía allí girando, emitiendo sus poderosos rayos que destruían por completo el suelo al exterior de la barrera.

.-"En este bosque abundan los espíritus... fue una buena elección padre... pero por cuanto podrás soportar... sin un canalizador tu magia se dispersa en todas direcciones te será imposible mantenerse así por un largo periodo y tu bien sabes que no necesito de un báculo o una espada para llevar acabo mis propios conjuros. Solo es cuestión de tiempo"-. Dijo John sonriendo con malicia.

Eriol al ver que John tenia la guardia baja... le ataco con un potente rayo que salio de la punta de su báculo. Sin embargo no funciono... la energía que rodeaba a John era tan poderosa que sus poderes no podían atravesarle.

.-"Si no pensamos en algo rápido, John terminara por matarlos"-. Dijo Eriol que por primera vez no tenia nada para solucionar tal problema... era la primera vez que se desesperaba tanto en una batalla.

El padre de John cayo de rodillas... era demasiado agotador usar sus poderes mágicos sin su bastón.

.-"No hay duda-. Dijo.- Que mi hijo es muy poderoso"-. Dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.

.-"Señor Ishida, déjenos... estoy segura que aun tiene poderes para escapar... hágalo no se preocupe por nosotros"-. Le suplico Sakura.

.-"Lo lamento... pero es imposible... si tratase de escapar eso significaría romper la barrera y esa esfera nos destruiría en tan solo unos segundos... pero no se preocupen... solo espero aguantar hasta que John se agote"-.

La barrera comenzaba a ceder... en el momento en el señor Ishida se dio cuenta de ello... se puso de nuevo de pie y volvió a reforzarla, pero no soportaría demasiado tiempo.

.-"¿Que rayos es eso?"-. Dijo Eriol mirando hacia el cielo cuando un fuerte trueno toco tierra.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado. Aquella escena parecía una especie de tormenta eléctrica pero lo mas extraño era que los rayos y truenos se reunían en un solo punto... un punto que estaba sobre Sakura, Li y el señor Michael. Cuando un ultimo rayo paso... las nubes se arremolinaron y en el hoyo que formaron se pudo ver un resplandor que se hacia cada vez mas grande... Eriol agudizo su mirada para tratar de ver lo que allí se encontraba... pero le era imposible. En ese preciso momento la luz comenzó a descender... se coloco frente a Sakura, Li y el padre de John dispersando la energía de John que se detuvo.

Se escucho un fuerte rugido que provino de la luz justo antes que de ella salieran una seria de truenos que fueron en zigzag por el suelo hasta llegar a John, que fue encerrado dentro de ellos como una especie de jaula eléctrica.

En el momento en que la jaula se hizo tan pequeña que John no podía escapar, justo en frente de la luz una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se reunió hasta forma una esfera parecida a la de John solo que amarilla. Cuando dicha esfera alcanzo un tamaño que supero la altura de aquella luz esta se desprendió y se dirigió directamente a John... que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La esfera se lo llevo de frente y lo arrastro hasta los bosques donde se pudo ver la enorme explosión resultado de la acumulación de tanta energía.

.-"Se encuentra bien señor"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger que apareció de la luz y al instante cayo al suelo agotado... a su lado se encontraba Sarah que tenia una expresión de gran tristeza y eso no era todo también estaba herida...

.-"Thunder Tiger... Sarah... ¿ustedes fueron?"-.

Sarah asintió en silencio.

.-"Pero, ¿que les sucedió?, ¿Por qué esas heridas Sarah?-. Pregunto preocupado por la salud de su sobrina y por el guardián de su hijo.- No puede ser... acaso John"-.

Sarah volvió a asentir, abrazo a su tío y comenzó a llorar.

.-"¿se encuentran bien?"-. Dijo Eriol acercándose.

.-"Si solo estamos algo agotados"-. Respondió Li.

.-"¿Ustedes se encuentra bien señor Michael... Sarah?"-.

.-"Eriol te agradecería que sanaras las heridas de Sarah por favor... por mi no te preocupes"-.

.-"Si... lo haré-. Respondió el colocando sus manos sobre Sarah y en un instante sus heridas fueron sanadas.- ¿Te sientes mejor?"-.

.-"Si gracias Eriol...eres muy amable"-. Dijo ella mirándole aun con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

.-"¿Sarah que sucedió? ¿Qué es lo John tiene pensado? ¿Por qué... Por que les hizo esto a ti y Thunder Tiger"-. Pregunto el señor Ishida.

.-"Te equivocas tío... ese sujeto tal vez se parezca mucho a el pero el no es John"-. Dijo ella.

.-"Eso es imposible... el aura de mi hijo es exactamente igual a la de el... no existen dos hechiceros con la misma aura"-. Dijo Michael.

.-"Tal vez esto parezca difícil de creer... pero es la verdad... John nos lo explico antes... antes de..."-. Volvió a sollozar.

.-"¿Antes de que Sarah?"-.

.-"Antes de que yo absorbiera su alma"-. Dijo John que salio caminando del bosque... Estaba mal herido.

.-"¿pero que dices? ¿Quién eres tu?"-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"Esa es una pregunta interesante... ¿Por qué no se lo dices Sarah?"-. Dijo John sonriendo malvadamente.

.-"El... el es... el es un antiguo enemigo de la humanidad... su espíritu que se libero de su prisión tomo posesión del cuerpo de John... ese sujeto es: El antiguo demonio Lancer"-.Dijo Sarah cuya tristeza no pudo ser mas evidente en ese momento.

.-"Bien... allí lo tienen... eso era lo que querían escuchar ¿o no?-. Dijo Lancer.- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas Clow? Prometí venganza contra los 4 jefes y sus descendientes... pero ellos no son los mas importantes, ya que mis verdaderos planes estaban centrados en aquellos que me sellaron en un cristal por mas de medio siglo... y se atrevieron a separarme de mi cuerpo... esos son tu Clow y los descendientes del difunto Steban o mejor conocido como John le Blanc"-. Dijo Lancer sonriendo con la maldad pura en su mirada.

Continuara...


	22. El Poder Ancestral de Luz y Oscuridad

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

22-. El Poder Ancestral de Luz y Oscuridad

.-"La... Lancer"-. Dijo Eriol sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

.-"Eriol... ¿no se supone que tu y Steban destruyeron a ese demonio hace 60 años?"-. Pregunto Li.

.-"No Li... los poderes de Lancer fueron tan grandes que ni siquiera el Poder Ancestral que uso Steban pudo acabar con el, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para herirlo de gravedad... así que al ver que no podíamos destruirlo decidimos sellarlo en 2 cristales separando su espíritu de su cuerpo de esa forma jamás podría volver a resurgir... el cristal que contenía su espíritu quedo en manos de Steban y el que contenía su cuerpo en las mías... pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo fue que te liberaste?"-. Pregunto Eriol mirando con furia a Lancer.

.-"Es simple, Steban esta muerto por lo que su influencia sobre le sello desapareció, sin embargo, dejo a cargo a sus descendientes la protección del sello... pero ya era tarde... había ganado el suficiente poder como para liberarme y así lo hice..."-.

.-"Y supongo que luego poseíste el cuerpo de John"-. Volvió a decir Eriol.

.-"Asi es"-.

.-"Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a John?"-. Pregunto Sakura acercándose a Eriol y mirando a Lancer.

Nadie respondió.

.-"Sakura...-. Dijo Sarah poniéndose de pie.- Lancer absorbió su alma por completo... un cuerpo puede vivir sin alma pero jamás será el mismo... Sakura... John... mi primo... el murió... sin embargo en el momento en que me di cuenta de ello me prometí que su muerte no será en vano... por que ahora es nuestro deber terminar con aquel que se atrevió a usarlo como su instrumento... y para eso Sakura necesitamos de tu ayuda y también de la tuya Li Shaoran"-.

.-"Pero de que manera podemos ayudar... ni siquiera Eriol pudo con el, es invencible"-. Dijo Sakura.

.-"No Sakura... nadie es invencible... todos somos vulnerable... los demonios no son la excepción... además tenemos la ventaja de que Lancer esta limitado al cuerpo de John"-. Explico Sarah.

.-"Por supuesto-. Dijo Eriol lleno de confianza y comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de Sarah.- Esta en el cuerpo de un ser humano... como absorbió totalmente el alma de John ahora es uno con ese cuerpo lo que significa que si ese cuerpo muere..."-.

.-"El también lo hará"-. Termino Sarah.

.-"¿Y como piensan derrotarme... aunque el ataque de Thunder Tiger me haya herido... mientras ustedes tontos hablaban logre sanar gran parte de mis heridas... y ustedes están demasiado débiles como para hacerme frente... y dudo que Thunder Tiger pueda volver a usar ese poderoso ataque"-. Dijo Lancer

.-"Tal vez tus heridas se hayan curado pero haz usado gran parte de tus poderes para hacerlo... y nosotros te superamos en numero... no tienes oportunidad en nuestra contra"-. Dijo Eriol recuperando la esperanza.

Lancer estaba aun mas enfadado... eso era cierto... cometió un grave error al confiarse demasiado... además John se había encargado de gastar la mayor cantidad del poder que tenia para debilitar su propio cuerpo, esto sucedió durante el breve enfrentamiento con Ivan y de esa forma sus probabilidades de ganar fueran menores.

.-"¡¡¡Ja!!! Si en verdad creen que esto ha terminado, están equivocados... solo necesito tiempo... por lo que nos veremos muy pronto"-.

.-"¡¡¡No escaparas!!!"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger levantándose del suelo una vez más a la vez que una poderosa descargar fue lanzada de su boca... la descarga golpeo a Lancer en tan solo unos segundos y frustro su plan de escape. Lancer cayó al suelo.

.-"¿Cómo te sientes Thunder Tiger?"-. Pregunto el señor Michael al guardián.

.-"Muy bien... solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarme..."-. Respondió el gran jaguar.

.-"Esta es nuestra oportunidad Clow... tenemos que acabar con el"-. Dijo Kerberos que voló en dirección al caído Lancer y lo ataco con una de sus llamaradas.

A Lancer le costo... pero logro esquivarle... no tenia escapatoria así que (si tenia que morir) al menos pelearía contra ellos. De un salto con la espada de las almas en las manos ataco a Kerberos y le atravesó con ella.

Un fuerte rugido de dolor de escucho. Lancer saco la espada del cuerpo de Kerberos y cayo en el suelo en el momento en el guardián lo hacia por el dolor.

.-"El primero en morir serás tu bestia"-. Dijo Lancer acercándole una vez más.

.-"No lo harás-. Dijo Yue atacando a Lancer con una infinidad de cristales que le hicieron alejarse de Kerberos.- Kerberos... responde ¿aun estas con vida?"-.

.-"¿Por quien me tomas?-.Dijo la bestia del sello levantándose con gran esfuerzo... la espada le había atravesado completamente por lo que volvió a caer, estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y el menor esfuerzo le mataría.- Demonios... fue mas grave de lo que pensé"-.

.-"Tal vez no tenga el suficiente poder mágico para enfrentármeles a todos... pero recuerden que tengo cada uno de los conocimientos de John en batalla... ustedes saben bien que el fue un gran guerrero además de hechicero... por lo que le advierto que no se confíen"-.

.-"Sarah, Thunder Tiger-. Dijo Eriol.- Ambos dijeron que John tenia un plan para con Sakura y Li... algo relacionado con el poder de la luz y la oscuridad si es así entonces ¿Qué están esperando? Nosotros detendremos a Lancer mientras ustedes se encargan de lo demás"-. Dijo Eriol mientras corría en dirección a donde Yue peleaba con Lancer, a su lado iban Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

.-"Dark Moon... El joven Eriol tiene razón debemos llevar a cabo los deseos de nuestro amo"-. Dijo refiriéndose a Sarah.

.-"De acuerdo Thunder Tiger... después de todo este fue el deseo de John"-. Dijo ella que cerro sus ojos... una insignia representada por una Luna de color negro apareció debajo de ella... la luz oscura de esa luna le rodeo y en unos instantes Dark Moon, el segundo guardián de John había aparecido... su poder representaba la Luna nueva o el lado oscuro de la Luna.

.-"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Ustedes son lo que llevaran acabo el plan del amo... el los eligió a ustedes, sabia que era cruel hacerlo de esa forma pero no había otra opción... en ustedes esta el poder de decidir el si hacerlo o no"-. Explico Thunder Tiger.

.-"Nostros debemos decidir..."-. Dijo Sakura mirando a Li que también le miraba... luego miro delante de ellos donde la pelea entre Lancer y los demás se llevaba a cabo... Eriol se encontraba sanando a Kerberos y Spinel le protegía mientras Ruby Moon y Yue peleaban contra Lancer.

.-"Deben pensarlo bien... esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes"-. Dijo Dark Moon

.-"Lo haremos...-. Dijo Sakura.- ¿Verdad que si Shaoran?-. Dijo sonriéndole. Li asintió con seguridad.- Bien ¿Que debemos hacer?"-.

.-"Ambos están a punto de usar poderes que están mas allá de lo que pueden soportar es por eso que Thunder Tiger y yo les brindaremos de nuestros propios poderes para que puedan llevar este difícil conjuro a la perfección"-. Dijo Dark Moon.

.-"¿Qué clases de conjuro usaremos?"-. Pregunto Li intrigado.

.-"Usaran el Poder Ancestral creado a través del poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad combinados... es por eso que se necesita de los dos... al fusionarse ambas fuerzas serán lo suficientemente poderosas como para acabar con Lancer en solo unos segundos"-.

.-"Comprendo... necesitan de alguien que invoque el Poder de la Luz y otro el Poder de la Oscuridad para llevar acabo este conjuro"-. Dijo Li.

.-"Exactamente... ahora no hay tiempo que perder... por favor ambos saquen sus báculos"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.

Sakura invoco el poder del suyo al igual que Shaoran transformo su espada en el báculo.

.-"Para que el Poder de la Luz brille la oscuridad es necesaria... ahora Sakura te ofrezco los poderes contenidos en el lado Oscuro de la Luna"-.Dijo Dark Moon que se convirtió en energía, esta se fusiono con el báculo de Sakura creando uno nuevo y diferente... Una Luna negra se mostraba en la punta y en su curva una estrella de color dorado... el resto del báculo era blanco.

.-"Como la Luz necesita de la Oscuridad para brillar... la Oscuridad necesita de la Luz para así cubrirlo todo... ahora Li Shaoran te ofrezco los poderes de la Luz contenidos en los Truenos que iluminan las noches"- Al igual que Dark Moon Thunder Tiger se convirtió en energía y se fusiono con el Báculo de Shaoran... El suyo estaba representado por el Sol de color dorado y en el centro de este un carácter que simbolizaba el poder del dios de los truenos.

Tanto Sakura como Li estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que sus poderes se habían incrementado. La sensación del nuevo poder que habían obtenido era grandiosa. Se sentían capaces de cualquier cosa.

.-"Ya veo entonces ese era el plan de John"-. Dijo Eriol observando a Sakura y Shaoran mientras sanaba a Kerberos... la herida había sido tan grande que aun debía esperar.

.-"Sakura... excelente trabajo"-. Dijo Kerberos un poco débil.

.-"Ahora... ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

Las voces sincronizadas de Thunder Tiger y Dark Moon les dijeron que para usar el Poder Ancestral de Luz y Oscuridad debían concentrar toda su fuerza mágica en los báculos de ambos.

.-"¿Cómo haremos eso? Suena difícil"-. Dijo Sakura preocupada por no poder lograrlo.

.-"Simplemente concéntrense... ordénenle a sus poderes que vaya a donde desean... ustedes los controlan recuerden eso"-. Dijeron nuevamente las voces sincronizadas de los guardianes.

.-"Sakura... solo tenemos que concentrarnos para lograrlo"-. Dijo Li

.-"Eso no es posible... ¿Cómo pudieron obtener tales poderes?"-. Dijo Lancer con odio mirando a Sakura y Shaoran.

.-"Ellos no deben importarte... nosotros somos tus oponentes"-. Dijo Ruby Moon que ataco a Lancer con el filo de su mano... que este esquivo y luego usando algo de magia la golpeo en la espalda con fuerza.

.-"Ruby Moon"-. Dijo Eriol preocupado por el bienestar de su guardián.

.-"No se preocupe Eriol... ella esta bien, debe terminar con Kerberos... sino se mueve de ese lugar no les será posible atacar"-. Dijo Spinel Sun.

.-"Si tienes razón debo darme prisa"-.

Sakura y Shaoran tenían cada neurona de su cabeza trabajando para enfocar las energías en el báculo, el proceso ya estaba casi completo... las energías ya habían empezado a reunirse en toda la silueta del báculo de ambos.

.-"Solo falta poco... continúen así"-. Dijeron las voces de Thunder Tiger y Dark Moon.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente las energías se tranquilizaron y se concentraron en los báculos.

.-"¿Bien que hacemos ahora?"-. Pregunto Sakura

.-"Ahora deben juntar los báculos de ambos y una vez hecho esto, el Poder Ancestral aparecerá y lo que resta que envíen toda esa energía acumulada hacia donde se encuentra Lancer y acabar con el de una vez... no deben fallar, no tendrán ninguna otra oportunidad"-.

.-"De acuerdo... ¿Listo Shaoran?"-. Li asintió y ambos cruzaron sus báculos y en el instante en que las energías de ambos se encontraron una insignia única para ambos apareció debajo de ellos de un color azul cielo. Esta insignia no representaba el poder de los cuatro elementos no... representaba el poder de Sol y la Luna... los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

.-"Entonces esta fue la causa de aquella enorme columna de luz que vimos en aquel bosque"-. Dijo Li observando que al igual que la vez anterior... cuando John uso el Poder Ancestral contra Catherine una enorme columna de luz había aparecido en el cielo y como aquella vez la tierra comenzó a temblar mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez.

.-"¿Sakura estas bien?-. Dijo Fujitaka entrando de golpe en la habitación de su hija, pero ella no estaba allí. Fujitaka se acerco a la ventana y observo la columna de luz preocupado, la tierra estaba temblando con furia... varias de las pertenencias de Sakura que se encontraban en su habitación se habían caído, entonces escucho el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, miro al suelo donde estaba una foto de su esposa Nadeshiko, el macro en el que estaba colocada estaba roto... la recogió.- Debo encontrar a Toya"-.

Fujitaka salio de la habitación y en el mismo instante en que iba a salir de la casa se encontró con su hijo que al verlo tan preocupado no tuvo que preguntar el si Sakura estaba en casa o no, simplemente miro la columna de luz y de inmediato le pidió a su padre que le acompañara que le explicaría en el camino, pero que debían apresurarse. Fujitaka no tuvo ninguna objeción y junto con Toya subió al auto y salio de la casa guiado por su hijo, sin siquiera preguntárselo el sabia que su hija se encontraba en el lugar de donde aquella columna nacía...

Tomoyo estaba viendo por la terraza de su habitación con las manos en el pecho pensando es que clase de cosas estarían sucediendo en ese momento y en si Sakura se encontraba bien. Su madre preocupada entro a la habitación y le pidió que saliera de la casa... los temblores se hacían cada vez mas intensos y estar dentro de la casa no era un lugar seguro... ambas salieron al jardín y como todas la personas se quedaron viendo paralizados la belleza destructiva de aquel poder liberado.

La situación era la misma en la mansión Ishida.

La señora Anastasia, Karin y Saori estaban preocupados por el bienestar de John, el señor Michael y por supuesto Sarah, por medio de su hija la señora Anastasia sabia bien que las presencias de su hijo y esposo se habían debilitado, era la primera vez que ella estaba agradecida de que su hija tuviese ese poder, sin embargo le hubiese gustado saber mas de lo que su pequeña hija le podía decir.

.-"Esas energías provienen del Poder Ancestral, sin embargo, ninguna de las presencias que mantienen en alto esas energías pertenecen a mi hermano, ¿Qué sucede? También siento la presencia del joven Eriol y también esta muy débil"-. Dijo Karin con preocupación.

.-"¿Dices que el joven Eriol esta allí también?"-. Pregunto su madre y Karin asintió no muy segura, la verdad era que ella solo estaba segura de dos de las presencias pertenecían a su hermano y su padre pero no estaba segura a quien le pertenecían las demás, no era muy buena para distinguir entre auras.

.-"Madre... es mejor que vayamos a ver"-. Dijo Karin con decisión.

.-"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso hija mía?"-.

.-"Sencillo usare esto-. Dijo Karin sacando de un bolsillo una de las cartas de su hermano, en la escritura debajo de la figura se podía leer "The Distortion".- Recuerdo que mi hermano usaba esta cartas para llegar rápidamente a cualquier lugar"-.

.-"Señora Anastasia no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso... si Karin esta en lo correcto ir allá en entonces momentos seria muy peligroso, al igual que usted estoy muy preocupada por el bien estar de John y el señor Michael pero arriesgar nuestras vidas solo distraería a ambos de la batalla, y si están tan débiles como dice solo nos convertiríamos en una molestia"-. Dijo Saori tratando de convencer a ambas de quedarse allí.

.-"Aunque seamos una molestia tenemos que ir Saori... se bien que tu también quieres ir por que te preocupa mucho mi hermano, no tienes por que ocultarlo... solo espero que mis poderes sean suficientes"-. Dijo Karin, Saori no puedo evitar sonrosarse, era cierto ella también quería ir... tenia que saber el estado en que se encontraba John.

.-"De acuerdo Karin me haz convencido hagámoslo"-. Dijo Saori.

.-"Por favor llevanos a donde se encuentra mi hermanos Distorsión"-. La carta brillo en manos de Karin se transformo en una esfera y al momento siguiente una especie de hoyo color negro se abrió frente a ellas, no se podían ver nada al otro lado del mismo.

.-"¿Estas segura, que es por allí Karin?"-. Preguntó Saori observando el hoyo negro, le causaba escalofríos.

.-"Mi hermano solía usar esta carta para ese propósito en especial... estoy segura que es por allí, ¿Por qué no vas tu primero Saori?"-. Dijo Karin dándole paso a su amiga.

.-"¿yo? ¿Por qué no vas tu primero? Después de todo fue tu idea"-. Dijo Saori.

Mientras Saori y Karin trataban de convencerse una a la otra la madre de la pequeña entro por el hoyo ante la mirada de ambas jovencitas que se sintieron tontas por su actitud y ambas cruzaron al mismo tiempo.

Toya y Fujitaka habían dejado atrás el automóvil y siguieron a pie por el bosque. La caminata se les dificultaba con cada árbol que caía por la fuerza de temblor causado por las energías, pero eso no les detenía... cruzaban sobre los árboles caídos. Siguieron caminando esta vez apresurando el paso ya que la luz que despedía la columna se veía al final de lo árboles cada vez con mas intensidad.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar al claro en el bosque donde el combate se estaba llevando a cabo, el señor Fujitaka no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Sakura estaba junto Shaoran quienes aun no habían atacado ya que Eriol aun no terminaba con Kerberos, su herida era mas grave de lo que pensaba pero al menos ya había dejado de sangrar y se estaba cerrando poco a poco. Toya observo como Yue y Ruby Moon peleaban contra Lancer y corrió directo a donde estaban Sakura y Li con su padre detrás.

.-"Sakura"-. Grito Toya, acercándose pero Sakura no le presto atención.

.-"No deben distraerlos, ambos están llevando a cabo un gran esfuerzo por mantener ese conjuro en alto"-. Dijo el señor Michael al lado de ellos, sus ojos que brillaban por la luz reflejaban enorme tristeza.

Fujitaka lo reconoció de inmediato.

.-"Usted es Michael Ishida ¿no es así?"-. El padre de John asintió, Toya se coloco enfrente de su padre solo en caso de el padre de ese sujeto intentase algo.

.-"si usted es el padre de ese sujeto, entonces esta aquí para ayudarle ¿o no?"-. Pregunto Toya levantando su voz.

.-"La verdad me gustaría hacer algo por John en estos momentos, pero temo que es imposible aquel personaje no es mi hijo, mi hijo esta muerto y como ultimo deseo pidió acabar con aquel que usurpo su identidad"-.

Toya bajo sus manos lentamente, ¿muerto? Ese sujeto estaba ¿muerto? Si era así ¿Quién era ese otro sujeto?

.-"Michael... no puedes estar diciendo la verdad... ¿John? ¿Muerto?"-. Dijo la señora Anastasia apareciendo de repente de aquel hoyo formado por la Distorsión y luego detrás de ella Karin y Saori.

.-"Anastasia ¿Qué haces en este lugar?... Karin, Saori ¿ustedes...?.- Entonces observo el hoyo detrás de ella-. Ahora entiendo... usaron una de las cartas de John"-. Dijo con tristeza.

.-"Papa ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-. Pregunto Karin acercándose, entonces miro a Sakura y Li quienes aun no se daban cuenta de que estaban allí, y luego miro a su hermano enfrentándose a los guardianes.

.-"Anastasia... Karin... Saori... escuchen bien lo que tengo que decirles por que no es fácil... John, el... el esta muerto, Lancer es ahora quien ocupa su cuerpo y es el contra el que estamos peleando"-. El señor Michael miro al suelo con pena.

La noticia había sido tan impactante que la señora Ishida se desmayo, por suerte, Toya evito que cayera al suelo, tanto Karin como Saori estaban paralizadas, con la mirada perdida en el infinito cielo ninguna dijo o hizo nada.

.-"¡¡¡Sakura, Li!!!-. Grito Eriol que finalmente había terminado de sanar a Kerberos que se levanto de inmediato.- ¡¡¡Háganlo ahora!!!"-.

Sakura y Li reaccionaron en ese momento, colocando sus báculos en posición horizontal esperaron el momento apropiado para liberar todo el poder concentrado. Se les dio el momento cuando Lancer cayo de rodillas por un ataque de Yue, que inmediatamente se retiro del lugar junto a Ruby Moon que con unos últimos cristales se aseguro de que Lancer no se levantara, Sakura y Li con unas ultimas palabras en un idioma que ni siquiera sabían que conocían liberaron las energías contenidas, una potente luz se desprendió de sus báculos. La luz toco a Lancer que fue segado por ella al siguiente momento un torbellino de color negro con franjas blancas salio de ambos báculos y golpeo sin misericordia a Lancer que trato de detener el ataque con la espada de las almas, pero no tenia fuerzas para seguir por lo que el campo de energía creado por la espada se rompió casi inmediatamente después de que recibiera el ataque.

La energía continúo hacia el bosque y lo último que se vio fue una segunda columna aun más brillante que la anterior y mucho mas grande pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos luego se desvaneció.

Cuando la tierra dejo de temblar y el polvo levantado por la energía se disperso dejo tan claro como al principio el lugar donde estaban peleando el cual había sido totalmente devastado por el choque de las potentes fuerzas.

En el lugar en el que se encontraba Lancer solo quedaba la espada de las almas la cual estaba clavada en el suelo.

Eriol se acerco al lugar, la presencia de John había desaparecido, en el momento en que tomo la espada la hoja de la misma se partió en dos, tomo ambas partes y regreso con los demás.

Sakura y Li estaba sentándos en el suelo, Fujitaka se había acercado a su hija que estaba muy débil y triste como para aparentar sorpresa, Kerberos volvió a su forma de muñeco y Yue volvió a ser Yukito.

Tanto el báculo de Sakura como el de Li comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, dos energía salieron de ellos y se transformaron en Sarah, que se desmayo en brazos de un Eriol que evito que cayera al suelo, y Thunder Tiger que aun tenia su aspecto de jaguar pero al igual que Sarah cayo al suelo por el cansancio.

La batalla había finalizado al fin, habían ganado, pero ninguno de los presentes mostraba alegría por ello.

.-"Estoy seguro que quieres a ver como esta tu hermana, te agradezco el que hayas a ayudado a mi esposa"-. Dijo el señor Ishida acercándose a Toya, que se acerco a donde se encontraban Yukito, Fujitaka, Kero y Sakura.

.-"¿Estas bien?"-. Dijo dirigiéndose a Yukito.

.-"Si... solo tengo un algunos rasguños y golpes pero me encuentro bien"-. Respondió Yukito sin poder sonreír.

.-"Bueno-. Dijo el señor Ishida poniendo se pie con su esposa en brazos que aun se encontraba desmayada.- Ya todo ha terminado, no tenemos nada mas que hacer en este lugar, Karin por favor entrégame la carta es mejor regresar las autoridades no tardaran en venir"-.

.-"Pero Papa"-. Dijo ella sin poder creer la forma en su padre actuaba, su miraba se mostraba con una muy extraña frialdad.

.-"Escucha Karin no importa cuanto llores la muerte de John, el no regresara"-. Las palabras del hombre solo hicieron llorar más a la pequeña, Saori la reconforto con un abrazo y le entrego aquella carta al padre de la pequeña.

.-"Te lo agradezco-. Dijo Dirigiéndose a Saori, le era un tanto difícil sostener a su esposa y tomar la carta.- Eriol, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en nuestra casa, allí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad?-. Eriol asintió, Spinel se acerco a su amo y le pidió y colocara a Sarah sobre su espalda, Eriol estuvo agradecido por ello estaba demasiado débil.- Jovencita Sakura-. Dijo nuevamente.- Le pido que por favor venga mañana a nuestra casa, estoy seguro que tanto usted como sus acompañantes quieren una mejor explicación a los hechos de esta noche"-.

.-"Lo haré"-. Dijo sin mirar al padre de John, después de lo que sucedió no podía mirarle, sabia que el hombre no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor, por que había sido su hijo que les había seleccionado, pero aun así cierta parte de ella se sentía culpable de la muerte del muchacho.

Con la carta de la distorsión el señor Ishida se retiro en compañía de Eriol, Saori, Karin, Nakuru (que ni siquiera el aire de tristeza del lugar evito que se le guindara del cuello a Toya como gesto de despedida), Spinel Sun con Sarah en sus espaldas y Thunder Tiger que adopto su falsa identidad.

Después de unos minutos Sakura y Li se levantaron, el muchacho ofreció llevarlos a todos por medio de la carta del Espacio. Al abrir el portal el fue el único que no lo cruzo y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de Sakura.

Después de tomar un largo baño, Sakura se sentó junto a su padre y su hermano y le contó todo lo referente a su vida como hechicera, sobre las cartas Clow, sobre Kero (que se disculpo por todas las veces que se había comido los postres de la nevera), sobre Yukito y Yue (quien se transformo momentáneamente en Yue), le hablo también sobre Li, Tomoyo y termino hablándole sobre los sucesos de esa noche.

Luego de que su compresivo padre escuchara la historia se fue a su habitación, pensando en que tal vez el siguiente día seria el más difícil que jamás habría de vivir...

Continuara...


	23. Viaje A Hong Kong

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

23-. Viaje a Hong Kong

Sakura abrió los ojos a causa de la luz del sol en la mañana, se cubrió el rostro y miro por la ventana cuando hizo esto la luz le cegó y por un segundo vio la imagen de ella junto a Li en el momento en que destruyeron a Lancer. Fue entonces que recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y una vez mas tristeza le invadió.

.-"Sakura"-. Dijo Kero mirando el rostro triste de su ama.- ¿Aun piensas en lo de anoche?"-.

Sakura volteo lentamente su rostro hasta estar frente al de Kero.- Kero, ¿tu crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos?... Bueno es cierto que el no era John... que el verdadero ya había... mu... muerto...-. Dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.- pero, ahora que lo pienso... el hablo en dos oportunidades, aun cuando Lancer había tomado posesión completa de su cuerpo, eso significa que a pesar de ello, el aun seguía con vida, seguía con vida atrapado junto a Lancer, entonces eso vendría a significar que nosotros lo matamos"-.

.-"Quizas estés en lo correcto... pero recuerda que fue el, el que les pidió a ustedes que hicieran lo que hicieron... incluso su padre y sus guardianes estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, lo único que tu hiciste Sakura fue volver realidad el ultimo deseo de ese sujeto.... Comprendo que te sientas mal por su muerte pero (como dijo su padre) lamentarte de ello no le hará regresar, lo importante es seguir viviendo sin arrepentirnos de nuestros actos ¿no lo crees así?"-. Dijo la pequeña criatura posando una de sus patas sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

.-"Si creo que tienes razón-. Dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez. Se seco las lagrimas.- es mejor que me aliste... hoy es mi ultimo día en la preparatoria, al menos hasta que se den por finalizadas las vacaciones de verano"-. Sin pensarlo demasiado la joven se cambio las ropas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue al baño a cepillarse y lavarse la cara y fue cuando noto, al verse en el espejo, la gran tristeza que había en su rostro... Le sonrió a su reflejo y luego bajo a desayunar.

Luego de tomar su desayuno, se reunió con Li en la entrada de su casa, al parecer había decidido pasar por ella.

.-"Bueno Días Sakura"-. Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-"Muy buenos días Shaoran"-. Dijo ella besándole en una mejilla y con una sonrisa le dijo que era mejor apresurarse. El sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha sonrió con algo de alegría y junto a ella se fue a la preparatoria.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada esta estaba cerrada, un letrero indicaba que debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior no habría clases ese día. De hecho nadie trabajaría ese día en todo el Japón. Muchos alumnos que habían llegado con ellos sonreían felices por el hecho de no tener clases, indiferentes a los sucesos de la pasada noche.

.-"¡¡¡Sakura!!!"-. Dijo una voz cuando Li y la mencionada estuvieron a punto de partir.

La joven volteo a ver de quien se trataba y frente a ella se detuvo Tomoyo que se permitió un momento para retomar el aliento.

.-"Bueno Días Tomoyo"-. Dijo ella aparentando ánimo.

Tomoyo le abrazo feliz por el hecho de verla sana y salva y luego aunque parezca extraño también abrazo a Shaoran, que le recibió con sorpresa.

.-"Me alegro que estés bien Sakura y tu también Li-.Dijo ella.- No saben lo preocupada que estuve ayer con la aparición de la columna, pensé que algo malo les había pasado, ahora díganme, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se enfrentaron nuevamente a ese hechicero? ¿Qué fue todo eso?"-.

Li y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que responder, no sabían por donde comenzar.

Sakura le pidió que le acompañara hasta la casa y una vez allí le contaría todo lo referente a la noche pasada.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Toya y Yukito (que había pasado la noche allí) regresaban de la Universidad al igual que ellos no tenían clases. Los 5 entraron a la casa. Kero bajo de inmediato las escaleras de la casa con un mensaje para su ama.

.-"Sakura, recibí un mensaje de Clow"-. Dijo la pequeña criatura.

.-"¿De Clow? ¿Te refieres al joven Giraguisawa? ¿Qué esta de vuelta en Japón?"-. Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

.-"Encontramos a Eriol anoche Tomoyo de hecho el nos ayudo en la pelea de ayer"-. Explico Sakura.

.-"Esas son buenas noticias con su ayuda tendrán mayor oportunidad de derrotarlo, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-.

.-"De hecho Tomoyo ya no será necesario pelear, ayer mismo dimos por finalizado todo este asunto, derrotamos de una vez y para siempre al causante de todos estos problemas"-.

.-"Sakura ¿no crees que es mejor que esperemos?-. Aconsejo Kero.- Clow se entero de que hoy no tendrían que asistir a la preparatoria por lo que me pidió que les dijera que fueran de inmediato a casa de ese sujeto"-.

.-"¿A casa de quien?"-. Pregunto una vez más Tomoyo.

.-"No creo que valga la pena explicártelo en este momento. Eriol nos ha pedido ir, allá escucharas todo lo sucedido"-.Dijo Sakura que saco su báculo

.-"Estas bien... ¿Pero adonde vamos?"-. Dijo Tomoyo una vez más, Sakura había hecho aparecer su báculo y en el momento es que saco la carta de teleportacion.

.-"Iremos a casa del Joven John Ishida"-. Dijo Yukito sonriéndole justo en el momento que Sakura le pedía a su carta llevarlos al mencionado lugar.

Aparecieron justo en la entrada del lugar.

.-"No creo que se bueno hacerles esperar entremos"-. Dijo Toya que abrió la reja del garaje.

Todos entraron a excepción de Tomoyo que no se atrevía a dar un paso. ¿Por que de todos los lugares?... ¿tenían que venir a ese? No tenía la valentía de entrar, pero en ningún momento le paso por la cabeza el hecho de Eriol estaba en esa casa...

.-"Oye Tomoyo ¿te sucede algo?"-. Pregunto Kero.

.-"No te preocupes Tomoyo-. Dijo Sakura, Tomoyo le miro y vio la tristeza en su rostro.- John no se encuentra en la casa... no tendrás que preocuparte nunca jamás por que el se enfade contigo"-.

.-"Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura?"-. Dijo ella sin comprender.

.-"Lo entenderás en el momento en que entres, vamos"-.

Sakura y los demás siguieron, Tomoyo aun indecisa respiro hondo y entro al jardín de la mansión en dirección a la casa.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de tocar la puerta, todos a excepción de Tomoyo pudieron sentir la presencia de Eriol y luego de ello una potente explosión se hizo oír, observaron el humo que provenía del patio de la mansión.

En un segundo Yukito y Kero adoptaron su forma verdadera Sakura y Li usaron vuelo. Kerberos subió a su espalda a Tomoyo y Yue cargo en brazos a Toya y volando sobre la casa. Cuando llegaron al otro lado vieron a Eriol, sus guardianes, Thunder Tiger (al lado del padre de John que estaba herido) y Sarah que estaba al lado de Saori y su tía.

Frente a todos ellos se encontraban tres sujetos, uno de ellos llevaba puesta ropas que le cubrían de pies a cabeza los otros dos, no eran humanos, su piel de color gris con las rocas, dos enormes alas ambos parecían una especie de gárgolas sin embargo por lo que Sakura y Li notaron no eran humanas, ya que despedían y una fuerte aura demoníaca.

.-"Finalmente llego el resto"-. Dijo el hombre de la capucha.

Sakura y los demás descendieron.

.-"¿Eriol que sucede?"-. Pregunto Sakura acercándosele.

.-"Sakura, que bueno que has llegado, necesitaremos de su ayuda para rescatar a Karin"-.

.-"¿Karin? ¿Qué le sucedió?-. Sakura miro a sus enemigos.- ¿Se la han llevado?"-.

.-"No creo que puedan salvarla, ya que antes de hacerlo tendrían que saber donde se encuentra-. Dijo el sujeto de la capucha.- Además ella será nuestro pequeño seguro, Clow es mejor que me traigas el cristal que contiene mi cuerpo o esa niña sufrirá las consecuencias"-.

.-"Entonces después de todo, aun sigues con vida"-. Dijo Eriol enfadado.

.-"Asi es, debo aceptar que por un momento pensé que esas energías acabarían conmigo, un ataque digno de su creador, pero lamentablemente tuve que abandonar mi otro cuerpo debido a que en ese estado no me servia para mas. Pero tuve la suerte de encontrar otro rápidamente y quien diría que también se trataba de un hechicero, no se compara con John pero me es suficiente por ahora, trae el cristal al valle del demonio si es que quieres volver a ver a esa mocosa"-. Dijo Lancer que desapareció junto a sus acompañantes.

.-"Eriol, ¿ese era Lancer?"-. Pregunto Sakura.

.-"Asi es, al parecer logro sobrevivir a ese ataque"-.

.-"Entonces... significa que John ¿también?"-.

.-"Aun si lo hubiese hecho, en el estado en que se encontraba le hubiese sido imposible mantenerse con vida por demasiado tiempo"-.

.-"No deberías subestimarme, Eriol-. Dijo la voz de John. Todos miraron detrás de ellos y se encontraron con el mismísimo John.- ¿sorprendidos?-. El muchacho forzó una sonrisa, estaba herido de pies a cabeza, las túnicas llenas con su sangre, pero a pesar de ellos allí estaba frente a ellos, de pie. Con un sonrisa en su rostro cayo al suelo desmayado.

De inmediato todos se le acercaron, Eriol le pidió a Sakura su ayuda y entre ambos lograron sanar las heridas del muchacho lo cual no fue nada fácil, usando magia lo llevaron a su habitación donde le dejaron descansar, Saori se quedo en la habitación sentada en una silla junto al muchacho. En la sala se encontraban todos los demás.

.-"¿se pondrá bien, Eriol?"-. Pregunto Sakura.

.-"Es posible-. Respondió.- Hicimos lo que pudimos ahora todo depende de el, pero estoy seguro que estará bien, el es muy fuerte, después de todo sobrevivió a tan devastador conjuro"-.

.-"Si creo que tienes razón-. Dijo Ella.- Pero dime Eriol, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que llegáramos?"-.

.-"Estabamos desayunando cuando sentimos la presencia de un hechicero, lo mas probable es que sea la del sujeto que Lancer poseyó... luego de ellos aparecieron esas dos gárgolas, Karin al verlos trato de regresar, pero era tarde Lancer le detuvo y al hacerlo el señor Michael trato de salvarla pero una de las gárgolas intervino y le hirió luego de eso la segunda nos ataco con una potente bola de fuego que Thunder Tiger y yo logramos bloquear con éxito en cuanto a lo demás ustedes mismos lo presenciaron"-.

.-"Giraguisawa-. Dijo Shaoran.- Lancer dijo que quería el cristal que contenía su cuerpo y que debías llevarlo a un lugar llamado El Valle del Demonio, ¿Dónde es eso exactamente?"-.

.-"Con solo saber su nombre es suficiente debe ser una lugar horrible"-. Dijo Sakura sintió varios escalofríos.

.-"En el pasado cuando no enfrentamos a Lancer, me refiero a Clow y Steban lo hicimos en un valle alejado de toda civilización un valle ubicado en las zonas montañosas de Grecia, fue llamado así por que allí mismo fue donde Lancer fue sellado"-.

.-"Sin embargo eso no es lo mas importante, Karin esta en manos de ese demonio, pobre de mi hija, quién sabe que cosas le están haciendo, Eriol por favor entreguemos ese cristal antes de que algo malo le pase a Karin"-. Dijo la señora Anastasia casi en una suplica.

.-"No te preocupes madre, Lancer no le hará daño"-. Dijo John que bajaba las escaleras con ayuda de Saori.

.-"John ¿Qué crees que haces? Regresa ahora mismo a tu habitación, estas muy débil, necesitas descanso"-. Le regaño su padre.

.-"Siento no poder obedecerte padre pero no puedo descansar cuando todo este tipo de cosas están sucediendo, es mi responsabilidad y mi destino el acabar con Lancer aunque eso me cueste la vida"-. John dijo esas palabras con tal mirada que su padre no tuvo nada que decir, jamás le había visto tan serio y convencido como en ese momento.

John se sentó junto a Saori en el sillón que Henderson coloco para ellos.

Tomoyo que estaba al frente al muchacho no pudo evitar el avergonzarse y desviando la mirada del muchacho que por un segundo le miro.

.-"Ya que estas aquí, creo que es bueno que nos expliques exactamente lo que sucedió-. Dijo Eriol.- ¿Por qué tenias en tu poder el cristal?, me gustaría que me respondieras John o mejor dicho Steban"-. Ninguno de los presentes ni siquiera John pudo ocultar su sorpresa y para ese momento las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas al muchacho de ojos negro.

.-"Por favor Eriol, ya te eh dicho mas de una vez que no soy la encarnación de ese Hechicero, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo tanto?, ¿Es por que mi poder representa a la almas? ¿Por qué según tu, nuestras presencias son casi las mismas? o ¿Por qué tal vez sientes que el único que podría derrotarte seria ese antiguo hechicero?-. Dijo adoptando un semblante de enfado.- Eriol amigo, es cierto que represento el mismo poder que el, quizás sea cierto que nuestras presencias se parecen y también es cierto que el fue el único que pudo ganarte en combate cuando el mago Clow existía, pero toma en cuenta que han pasado mas de 60 años y es normal que nacieran hechiceros con poderes superiores a los hechiceros del pasado, es inevitable, así como tu, en estos momentos te encuentras en un nivel con el que Clow solo hubiese podido soñar, así que toma en cuenta esas cosas antes de decir ese tipo de comentarios, en verdad te lo agradecería"-. Eriol se sentó en el sillón con cara de niño regañado, no era para menos, tal vez ambos fueran buenos amigos pero John seguía siendo el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte, un superior y el le debía respeto.

.-"El problema John es que realmente me parece insólito que tu tengas ese cristal en tu poder, ese cristal debería estar en manos de Steban o en su defecto en las manos de sus...-. Eriol se cayo repentinamente miro a John que asintió ante su cara, Eriol se sentó cayo de golpe en el sillón si bien ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.- Entonces... tu eres uno de sus descendientes"-. Dijo finalmente.

John sonrió.-"5 largos años... tardaste 5 largos años en encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, que solías hacerme la mayor parte del tiempo, pues si, soy descendiente de Steban, de hecho el era mi abuelo, el me enseño todo lo que se y luego de su muerte me dejo a cargo del cristal que contenía a Lancer, pero con su muerte el sello se debilito de tal forma que cuando lo iba a reforzar Lancer logro liberarse, en ese momento, trate de sellarlo nuevamente pero desapareció repentinamente, después de unas semanas me di cuenta de que se había introducido en mi cuerpo y lo demás es lo que hemos vivido"-.

.-"Sin embargo John, el Lancer de ahora es mucho mas poderoso de lo que era cuando Clow y tu abuelo le enfrentaron"-. Dijo Eriol preocupándose un poco.

.-"Eso es exactamente lo que te acabo de explicar Eriol, 60 años han pasado desde el momento en que el fue sellado, es insólito pensar que los hechiceros sigan teniendo el mediocre nivel de pasado, las técnicas cambian y los clanes de hechiceros mejorar con cada generación que nace, en algún momento teníamos que alcanzar o incluso superar los poderes de Lancer, el lo sabia bien fue por eso que pensó en quedarse con el cuerpo de el hechicero mas fuerte que pudiera conseguir, pero cuando vine a Japón con el único propósito de evitar que ese sujeto hiciera daño a los que quiero-. Dijo mirando a su padre, a su madre, a Sarah y a Saori que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.- me encontré con el mismo Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, pensé que si alguien podría destruir a Lancer una vez que se liberara seria otro Jefe, fue por eso que me inscribí en la preparatoria, pero el primer día me encontré con dos hechiceros-. Esta vez miro a Sakura y a Li.- Que tenían o mejor dicho tienen un gran potencial, al principio no me di cuenta de ello así que les cause unos cuantos problemas para atraer la atención de Kenzuke, cuando finalmente lo hice me le enfrente en batalla pero algo salio de forma diferente de cómo le había planeado, Lancer en esos momento tomo por un corto periodo control de mi persona y absorbió el alma de Kenzuke y a la vez gran parte de sus poderes"-.

.-"¿Quieres decir que todos esas situaciones en la que nos vimos involucrados, fueron solo para llamar la atención de el ex-director?"-. Dijo Li en tono de enfado.

.-"No exactamente Shaoran-. Dijo John.- La verdad no se como decir esto... digamos que ustedes eran mi seguro en caso de Kenzuke no pudiera con ello, ya que la única razón que tuve para enfrentármele fue la de crear cierta enemistad que en un futuro serviría para que el mismo Kenzuke acabara con Lancer en el momento en que yo ya no pudiera con su espíritu"-.

.-"Pues eso me parece de lo mas desagradable, hiciste sufrir mucho a mi hermana con todos esos sucesos e incluso te atreviste a golpearme y dejarme en ridículo"-. Dijo Toya a quien se le había hinchado la vena de la sien.

.-"Hermano por favor tranquilízate, John no lo hacia apropósito solo quería evitar una catástrofe además ahora estamos bien, nada malo sucedió"-. Dijo Sakura tomando a su hermano del brazo, Toya se sentó en el sillón con enojo.

.-"Sakura no tienes por que ponerte de mi lado-. Dijo John.- Kinomoto solo dice la verdad, en varias ocasiones te hice sufrir, y no solo a ti sino también a Shaoran y también a Daidoji-. Tomoyo se sintió realmente mal por las palabras de muchacho.- No espero que me perdonen por todo lo que hice, se que fue algo cruel y doloroso, la verdad no quería involucrarme demasiado con ustedes por que eso lo haría mas difícil para ustedes, pero no pude evitar hacerlo, y sin darme cuenta me involucre mucho mas allá de lo que jamás pensé"-. Sakura sabía bien que esas últimas palabras estaban dirigidas a Tomoyo a su lado que aun no miraba al joven.

.-"Aun así John tus intenciones nunca fueron acabar con nosotros y con lo que sucedió anoche comprendo bien el por que y la verdad es que me disculpo contigo por que eché a perder tus planes, no pudimos acabar con Lancer"-.

.-"Sakura, desde un principio sabia que tal vez ustedes no podrían ganarle a Lancer, mis poderes están mas allá de lo que se imaginan es normal que ustedes no pudieran con su nivel actual y en mi opinión tanto tu como Shaoran deberían sentirse orgullosos, no muchos pueden usar el Poder Ancestral de la forma en que ustedes lo hicieron, además, gracias a que no destruiste a Lancer estoy aquí diciéndote todo esto, es decir, me haz salvado la vida y siempre te estaré agradecido"-.

.-"John, hijo hace un momento dijiste que Lancer no le podría hacer daño a Karin, ¿Puedes explicarme que quisiste decir?"-. Pregunto su madre.

.-"Madre, Karin es una hechicera como yo y como la mayoría de los presentes aquí, sin embargo, mi hermana es un tanto diferente-. John hizo un pausa.- Madre... ¿nunca te haz preguntado por que, a pesar de que mi abuelo era un poderoso hechicero, no naciste con poderes mágicos?"-.

.-"Mi padre siempre me dijo que a pesar de ello, yo era especial diferente a los demás, sin embargo, ¿no comprendo a que viene eso al asunto?"-.

.-"Normalmente los hijos de hechiceros tienen en su sangre el mismo poder mágico, pero en algunos casos no es así. Aquel poder mágico si corre por tu sangre pero se encuentra sellado, este sello se rompe cuando pasa a la siguiente generación, una de las razones por la que soy tan fuerte es esa, madre como nunca usaste tu poder este se mantuvo puro y al pasarnos a nosotros se manifestó de manera diferente mucho mas fuerte, lamentablemente mi poder es mas parecido al de mi abuelo que al tuyo, pero Karin es diferente, ese poder sellado se manifestó en ella de una forma tal que tiene tal grado de pureza que los seres malignos no pueden soportarlo"-.

.-"¿Y tu sabias todo eso? No me dejas de sorprender hijo"-. Dijo su madre impresionada.

.-"¿Y bien?-. Dijo Li.- ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento?"-.

.-"Ahora es mejor ir a Hong Kong, para buscar el cristal"-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"¿Hong Kong? ¿El cristal se encuentra allí?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Asi es esta en tu casa Li, antes de morir el Mago Clow lo oculto allí, solo el sabia donde se encontraba, solo espero recordar en donde lo coloco"-.

.-"Bien supongo que mañana estará bien ir"-. Dijo John

.-"¿Mañana John? ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?"-. Dijo su padre

.-"Entre mas pronto terminemos con esto será mejor, Shaoran te pido que por favor vengas lo mas temprano que puedas y no te preocupes por el pasaje yo me encargare de cubrirlo todo"-. Dijo John que miro a su padre y este le asintió.

.-"Esperen un momento, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? No nos piensan dejar fuera de esto ¿o si?"-. Dijo Kero.

.-"Lo lamento pero no pueden venir, ya han tenido suficiente de Lancer con lo de ayer y además las cosas pueden ponerse mucho mas peligrosas ahora que Lancer esta empezando a reunir sus ejércitos de monstruos"-.

.-"Es exactamente por eso que tenemos que ir-. Dijo Sakura que se puso se pie.- Todo este asunto de Lancer se pone cada vez mas peligroso y Eriol y tu John necesitaran de ayuda y yo quiero ayudar, además, mira el estado en que te encuentras John tu cuerpo recibió enorme daño y tus poderes apenas se están recuperando"-.

John miro sorprendido a Sakura, era la primera vez que alguien, a parte de sus familiares, mostraba tal preocupación por su bien estar.

.-"De acuerdo Sakura-. Dijo sin remedio.- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que has dicho pero debes tomar en cuenta que esta ha sido decisión tuya, no puedo asegurarte que regreses con bien"-.

.-"Eso no me preocupa, si pude enfrentarme a ti podré enfrentarme a Lancer"-. Dijo con total confianza.

.-"Bueno si eso es todo entonces creo que yo me retiro-. Dijo John poniéndose de pie y al apenas tambalearse un poco Saori le sostuvo por un brazo.- Gracias-. Dijo.- Estoy realmente agotado, descansare un poco"-.

.-"Debe estar muy agotado"-. Dijo Sakura cuando John y Saori subieron.

.-"No es para menos señorita-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.- Como dijo el amo, ambos, le causaron un grave daño con el Poder Ancestral, además, cuando estuvieron usándolo Dark Moon y yo nos dimos cuenta que les subestimamos incluso sin nuestros poderes ustedes hubiesen sido capaces de usar esas energías"-.

.-"¿En serio lo crees así? eh?"-.

.-"Soy Thunder Tiger esta es mi forma adoptada"-.

.-"Oh, si debí suponerlo... bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir. John necesita descansar por lo que creo que es mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos"-. Dijo Sakura mirando a todos sus amigos.

.-"Por favor, quédense a almorzar con nosotros"-. Dijo la señora Ishida.

.-"No creo que todos nosotros entremos en el comedor"-. Dijo Sakura

.-"No se preocupen por eso, podremos comer en el patio y allí podremos entrar todos sin problemas, después de todo con algo magia se puede arreglar todo"-.

.-"Esta bien si usted insiste Señora Anastasia nos quedaremos, ¿o no chicos?"-.

Sakura y los demás salieron al patio donde luego de una hora hablando sobre lo que les habían acabado de contar Henderson trajo la comida y luego de comer ese delicioso banquete se retiraron dando las gracias por las atenciones.

Li se retiro, debía llamar a su madre sobre las buenas nuevas y también sobre su próximo regreso a Hong Kong por un corto, muy corto periodo.

Toya y Yukito se fueron también, por allí a pasear y dejaron a Sakura y Tomoyo que una vez estando a solas hablaron sobre lo que sucedió entre la segunda chica y John.

.-"¡¡¡Le abofeteaste!!!"-. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

.-"¿Que mas podía hacer? En ese momento no sabia lo que ahora se Sakura... estaba muy enfadada, pensé que solo quería jugar con mi corazón lo que me dolió mucho en verdad no sabes cuanto pero aun mas me dolió saber que el siempre estuvo diciendo la verdad y esa es la razón por la que no pude mirarle a los ojos, por lo que no pude hablarle"-. Dijo Tomoyo casi en llanto, Sakura le paso el brazo por el hombro y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que era mejor que hablara con el de un vez, ya que el seguramente entendería pero, eso no seria nada fácil, ahora el joven estaba descansando y con todo lo de Lancer decirle esas cosas seria distraerlo de sus deberes.

Sakura acompaño a Tomoyo a su y luego se fue a su casa y recordó que tendría que pedirle permiso a su padre para poder viajar a Hong Kong por lo que tendría que decirle toda la verdad.

.-"Al fin llegas Sakura, debes arreglar tus cosas recuerda que mañana viajaras..."-. Dijo su padre amablemente.

.-"Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién...?"-.

.-"Recibi una llamada del señor Ishida quien me explico los sucesos de esta mañana y tiene razón ya nosotros estamos involucrados, alejarnos de esto podría ser peligroso. Es por eso que mañana iré junto a los padre de tu amigo John a Francia mientras tu vas con tus amigos a Hong Kong, Toya me hará el favor de acompañarte"-.

.-"¿Iras a Francia con el señor Michael? ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?"-. Pregunto Sakura

.-"El señor Ishida quería acompañarles pero al parecer John le pidió el favor de ir a un tal Concilio a explicar la situación actual y también a advertirles sobre la amenaza de ese demonio, me siento muy mal por que su pequeña hija fue secuestrada es por eso que si podemos hacer algo para salvarle no dudare en hacerlo"-.

.-"Si tienes razón... Karin es muy pequeña debe estar aterrada, quien sabe que clase de cosas este viviendo en estos momentos.- Con solo pensarlo una frió escalofrió recorrió la columna de Sakura y le dio a saber que era mejor actuar ahora por que tal vez no habría ninguna otra oportunidad.- Iré inmediatamente arreglar mis cosas para mañana, ¿A que hora saldremos?"-.

.-"Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a la 8:00, ambos vuelos salen medio hora después, tomaremos un taxi, así que es mejor que te duermas temprano Sakura"-.

.-"Si no te preocupes"-.

...

En casa de Shaoran este se encontraba al igual que todos los demás preparándose para el viaje a la vez que varios pensamientos pasaban por su mente...

Lancer... sin duda un demonio de tremendo poder, fue capaz de tomar control absoluto de John a quien consideraba no solo su amigo sino también un hechicero de abrumadores poderes.

Lancer que había logrado absorber las almas y los poderes de tres de los cuatro jefes de concilio y los sumo a los suyos propios, que de por si ya eran tremendos, ahora era su enemigo, sin embargo, aun si no lo fuese sabia bien que tendría que enfrentarse por que era el enemigo de toda la humanidad, esto le llevaba a su siguiente preocupación: Sakura... el le amaba y no permitiría que nada le sucediese, pero ante un enemigo de tal magnitud lo que podía hacer para protegerle era poco, tal vez serian mas un estorbo para Eriol y John que una ayuda, el nivel de ambos no era el adecuado, aunque Li era un hechicero desde pequeño su experiencia era poca comparada con la de un enemigo de hace miles de años, Sakura estaba en el mismo caso, la verdad ella no conocía ningún tipo de conjuro mágico, lo único que podría hacer seria usar la cartas pero estas no serian suficientes contra un demonio.

.-"¿Podremos en verdad, derrotar a ese demonio? John mismo lo dijo, el Lancer de ahora no se compara con el de hacia 60 años, ¿Podremos entonces, salir con bien de esto?"-. Shaoran se acostó en su cama, ya tenia todo listo para mañana, sabia bien que no tenia los poderes que necesitaba, pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Había sido capaz de crear cartas de mayor poder que las de Clow, comparables con la de Sakura, tenia un grupo de amigos que no le dejarían solo, fue capaz de derrotar a John usando el Poder Ancestral un gran logro considerando que desconocía por completo la forma de usarlo, si quería progresar en verdad entonces tenia... debía sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza.

Con gran animo y confianza Shaoran termino por dormirse.

.-"Mañana comenzara todo"-. Dijo John en su cama a una Saori que le miraba preocupada.

.-"¿Qué clase de cosas comenzaran John? ¿Qué crees que tenga pensado Lancer?"-.

.-"Antes que nada sus deseos son recuperar su antiguo cuerpo... de esa forma podrá usar los poderes de las almas de Kenzuke, Catherine e Ivan, luego de ello lo mas seguro es que tenga pensado destruirme-. Saori de preocupo aun mas.- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, para pasado mañana mis poderes regresaran a su nivel normal"-. Dijo John que noto la expresión de su amiga.

.-"Aun así no puedo evitarlo, tu mismo me dijiste que Lancer se ha vuelto tremendamente poderoso, me preocupa que no puedas ganarle y que por ello mueras... creo que seria mejor rescatar a Karin y luego destruir ese cristal"-.

.-"Eso es totalmente imposible, ese cristal no puede ser destruido, y aun si lo fuese, al destruirlo solo haríamos lo que Lancer quiere, liberar su cuerpo"-.

.-"¿Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar un milagro?"-.

.-"Los milagros no suceden por que si, es uno mismo quien lo hace posible Saori, además, aun si Lancer llegase a recobrar su cuerpo tendrá primero que acostumbrase a sus nuevos poderes, ese es el momento que debo aprovechar para destruirle"-.

.-"¿Y que sucederá si tus suposiciones son erróneas?"-.

.-"Si son erróneas entonces..."-.

.-"¿¡¡Entonces que John!!?"-. Dijo Saori levantándose de la silla con miedo a las palabras del muchacho.

John no le respondió, ella exigió una explicación a sus palabras pero el muchacho no le hizo caso, en vez de ello solo se enrollo en sus sabanas y le pidió a Saori que le hiciera el favor de salir de su habitación con la excusa, de que ella le había estado cuidando desde el momento en que llego a la casa, en verdad lo apreciaba pero ese no era momento indicado.

Saori disgustada con el chico salio de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

.-"Si llegasen a ser erróneas entonces yo... yo... tendré que dejarlo todo"-. John cerró los ojos y durmió tranquilamente.

Mientras en una gran habitación de un lugar desconocido, Karin yacía dormida en la cama de la misma... cuando un frió viento entro por la abierta ventana la pequeña abrió sus ojos...

.-"¿Don... donde estoy?"-.

.-"Puedo ver que finalmente haz despertado... estuviste dormida durante el día completo"-. Dijo un hombre encapuchado que la niña reconoció sin dudarlo como Lancer.

.-"¿Por qué me haz traído? ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer conmigo?"-.

.-"Tienes buena memoria, ni siquiera preguntaste si era o no Lancer pero eso es irrelevante-. El hombre se acerco a Karin que retrocedió hasta el espaldar de la cama.- No te preocupes aun si quisiese no puedo ponerte un dedo encima"-.

Karin no pregunto por que... debido a que otro pensamiento le venia a la mente... si Lancer estaba con vida entonces...

.-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a mi hermano?"-.

.-"Muy buena pregunta... ¿Qué le sucedió a John? Pues la respuesta es simple y te hará tan feliz como a mi... tu querido hermano aun sigue con vida... increíblemente el también logro sobrevivir, para este momento ha de estar descansando"-.

Karin sonrió de felicidad.-"Lancer tus días están contados, mi hermano vendrá por mi y te destruirá, de eso puedes estar seguro"-.

.-"Confias demasiado en tu hermano pequeña-. Dijo Lancer sonriendo con malicia.- Pero esta bien, por que lo que quiero es que venga... que venga para entonces mostrarle de lo que en verdad soy capaz"-.

.-"Tu eres el que esta confiado Lancer... la verdad es que tu desconoces los limites del poder de mi hermano, el es mas de lo jamás tu serás"-. Dijo Karin alzando su voz si temerle al demonio frente a ella.

Lancer se volteo de golpe y enfadado uso electricidad para atacar a Karin... las energías fueros desviadas por un campo que protegía a la niña pero las energías terminaron destruyendo la mayor parte de la habitación.

Karin asustada por la actitud de demonio no volvió a decir nada. Lancer salio de la habitación en silencio y cuando cerro la puerta la habitación brillo con un fuerte resplandor blanco que al terminar mostró la habitación tal y como estaba antes de que fuese destruida.

Karin se acostó en la cama... por alguna razón estaba agotada, habría de ser por la barrera que le protegió, al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó... se acostó en la cama con total confianza de que no le harían nada mientras durmiera.

Lancer se encontraba enfrente de una gran circulo con distintos signos en el. Lancer extendió sus brazos y en el perímetro del circulo un fuerte viento negro se arremolino, el viento se fue desvaneciendo hacia el centro del circulo donde se podía ver la figura de alguien o algo... el viento termino enrollando a la criatura si dejar ver lo que en realidad era. Esa criatura abrió sus ojos rojo brillantes que se veían a través del enfurecido viento que le rodeaba.

.-"Sabes bien que hacer... no me falles"-. Dijo Lancer a la criatura.

.-"¿Qué debo si llegases a intervenir?"-. Dijo la criatura con una gruesa voz.

.-"Matalos... pero debes dejar a John con vida... el es mío, ¿te ha quedado claro?"-.

.-"Si..."-.

La criatura desapareció.

.-"John espero impacientemente que vengas... mientras esperamos haré un visita al concilio del norte... Esos cazadores de los que hablo Clow... eheheheh... me servirán de alimento..."-. Dijo Lancer riendo malignamente...

...

8:15 del día, para esa hora John, Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo (el primero estaba realmente impresionado de verle allí) y los demás ya estaban allí presentes.

.-"Estan un poco retrasados, ambos vuelos no tardaran en salir, ¿Dónde estarán?"-. Pregunto Eriol preocupados por que Sakura, Toya, su padre y Yukito aun no llegaban.

.-"Alli vienen ya era hora"-. Dijo Sarah observando a Sakura corriendo en dirección a ellos.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco y tomo algo de aire.-"Lamento la tardanza..."-. Dijo disculpándose.

.-"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?"-. Pregunto Sarah

.-"Sucede que el monstruo se quedo dormido"-. Dijo Toya que traía las maletas consigo.

.-"¡¡¡Hermano!!!"-. Dijo Sakura apenada y a la vez enfadada.

.-"No se preocupen, todo esta bien..."-. Dijo John

.-"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien ahora?"-. Pregunto Sakura

.-"Me encuentro bien Sakura, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos ambos vuelos no tardaran en partir"-. John mirando su reloj

Era su imaginación o el muchacho parecía tener prisa por subir al avión... aun pensándolo mejor era normal, entre mas rápido terminaran con sus asuntos en Hong Kong mas rápido rescataría a su hermana...

.-"Aquí tienen sus boletos-. Dijo el señor Ishida entregándole a cada uno un boleto... ¿Cómo le había hecho con los pasaportes? era un misterio.

El padre de Sakura iría a Francia con el señor Michael, Anastasia, Sarah y Thunder Tiger, los demás irían a Hong Kong.

.-"Pero ¿Qué...?-. Dijo Sarah observando su boleto con detenimiento.- ¿Por qué mi boleto tiene como destino Francia?"-. Dijo enfadada.

.-"No puedes venir con nosotros Sarah... tu te quedaras junto con Thunder Tiger con mi padres para protegerlos en caso de que Lancer se le ocurra hacerles daño, por favor comprende"-.

.-"Comprendo bien pero, ¿Por qué Saori si va a Hong Kong? Es allá donde tienen mas oportunidad de ser atacados..."-.

.-"Yo iré para cuidar de John y no para pasear por los centros de la cuidad"-. Dijo Saori que hizo molestar aun más a Sarah y ambas entraron en una discusión.

.-"¡¡¡Muy bien las dos ya dejen de discutir!!!"-. Dijo John levantando su tono de voz. Ambas se quedaron como piedra...-"Muy bien, así esta mejor... Sarah iras junto a mis padres y el señor Fujitaka para cuidar de ellos y es definitivo"-.

.-"Si John"-. Dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza y mirando al piso con cara de regañada.

.-"bien, creo entonces que es mejor irnos...-. Dijo John, se separaron, Sarah siguió a sus tíos con cara de tristeza. "Lamento haberte gritado Sarah... en verdad lo siento... estoy muy preocupado por Karin... lo siento". Dijo John usando algo de magia a Sarah quien le escucho y le respondió diciéndole que estaba perdonado, el joven volteo a ver a su prima y le sonrió antes de que desaparecía al bajar la escalera automática...

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Sakura se sentó junto a Shaoran y Tomoyo que estaba alegre de que no le tocara sentarse al lado del joven John que estaba junto a Eriol y Saori, Toya y Yukito también habían quedado juntos, cuando el piloto dio la ordenes inclinaron sus asientos y al despegar el avión emprendieron su viaje...

Continuara...


	24. La Venganza y El Cristal De Lancer

**Card Captor Sakura**

En el capitulo pasado:

Tras descansar, Sakura y los demás se dirigieron a casa de John donde para su gran sorpresa se encontraron con Lancer quien no había muerto, tras secuestrar a Karin exigió que le entregaran el cristal que mantenía sellado su cuerpo o la pequeña pagaría. Minutos después, increíblemente, John apareció en la casa quien después de que sus heridas fuesen sanadas y descasara un poco explico la situación a todos, tras conversar llegaron al acuerdo de ir a Hong Kong, donde se encontraba el cristal que contenía el cuerpo de Lancer según dijo Eriol, al día siguiente se separaron en dos bandos que irían a Hong Kong y a Francia, Sakura que iría Hong Kong estaba preocupada por lo que podría suceder.

24-. La venganza y El Cristal de Lancer

El avión ya se estaba preparando para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong donde Shaoran esperaba encontrar a su madre y demás familiares... la noche anterior les había avisado que iría ese día por lo que su madre decidió ir a buscarle sobre todo por que con él iba un jefe de Concilio y él sabia muy bien que siendo alguien tan importante era necesario un trato digno de ese rango o al menos eso le había dicho su madre.

Cuando el avión se detuvo en el suelo de Hong Kong todos comenzaron a sacar el equipaje que tenían en los pequeños closet sobre los asientos de pasajeros y luego como todos los demás pasajeros bajaron poco a poco del avión.

.-"Tenia mucho tiempo que no venia"-. Dijo Sakura

.-"¿Ya habías venido a Hong Kong, Sakura?"-. Pregunto Eriol

.-"Asi es... fue hace mucho... durante la recolección de las cartas Clow, gracias a una hechicera gane un concurso y el primer premio fue un viaje a esta ciudad, al principio fue agradable pero luego con lo de la hechicera..."-.

.-"Si entiendo bien lo que quieres decir..."-.

.-"Oye John... ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa caja?"-. Dijo Sakura observando la caja rectangular que el muchacho llevaba consigo.

.-"Alli esta la espada de las almas ¿o no?-. Dijo Li que estuvo en lo cierto.- ¿Existe alguna forma de repararla?"-.

.-"Para ello necesitare que mis poderes regresen en su totalidad... para mañana podré repararla"-.

.-"¿Qué clase de método se usa para reparar un objeto de tal antigüedad?"-. Pregunto Eriol intrigado por la técnica que usaría John mientras continuaban su camino.

.-"Mañana lo veras..."-. Fue lo único que respondió John.

... Entre la multitud del lugar había una persona en especial... este hombre miraba fijamente al grupo de Sakura... su mirada se había quedado fija en John a quien seguía con la mirada mientras embozaba una sonrisa fría y malvada...

John se detuvo de repente, miro detrás suyo... pudo ver a ese hombre que aun no le había quitado la mirada de encima... de repente ese hombre se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección opuesta hacia donde ellos iban... atravesó una puerta y desapareció de la vista del joven. John se alejo del grupo sin decir nada y entró a través de la misma puerta.

La puerta le había llevado a la parte exterior del aeropuerto al parecer la entrada para los empleados por la cantidad de vehículos de mantenimiento que había allí... John pudo observar la sombra del edificio y al final de esta la de un persona... Miro hacia arriba y vio al mismo sujeto que volvió a caminar hacia el centro de la azotea.

John miro a su alrededor... no había nadie mas... dio la cara a la pared y de tan solo un salto llego al borde del techo donde pudo ver en su centro a ese sujeto.

.-"¿Quién o mejor que eres?"-. Dijo John seriamente sin perder el tiempo.

.-"Soy uno de los sirvientes de Lancer... pero no eh venido a pelear... aun"-.

.-"Lancer te envió para obtener el cristal ¿o no?-. Pregunto John.- No desea esperar hasta que se lo entregue...-. El sujeto amplio bastante su sonrisa, y luego John sonrió.- ¿Se dio cuenta no es cierto?.. Se dio cuenta que no podía ganarme, al estar en mi cuerpo, pudo sentir esas energías... las mismas que me mantuvieron con vida aun cuando abandono mi cuerpo"-.

.-"No hay razón para ocultar la verdad... el amo Lancer quiere el cristal lo mas pronto posible... mas te vale que me lo entregues tan pronto lo tengas o de lo contrario sabes bien lo que pasara..."-.

.-"ni siquiera puedes ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana sin que su aura te hiera de gravedad... no pueden hacerle daño me gustaría que tu o Lancer lo intentasen"-.

.-"Nadie dijo que le lastimaríamos... hay muchas formas de hacer sufrir a una persona muchacho... no solo físicamente... la peor de todas las torturas se encuentra en su mente...-. El demonio levanto su mano y con el dedo índice a punto a John que pudo oír los gritos de su hermana dentro de su cabeza... pero no solo eran sonidos la imagen de su hermana llorando y gritando con miedo produjo en el un ataque de ira y odio...

Lo mas extraño de ello fue que no era una ira común... el sujeto pudo ver como un aura roja y sombría le rodeaba y se elevaba sobre su cuerpo... los ojos del muchacho dejaron de ser negros y adoptaron un rojo color...

El demonio miro bajo sus pies y vio un viento entre rojo, anaranjado y amarillo que le rodeaba formando un circulo... furiosamente ese viento se transformo en una enorme columna de fuego...

Sakura y los demás que estaban del búsqueda del joven sintieron su presencia y se reunieron en solo unos instantes en un mismo lugar... salieron del aeropuerto y observaron el humo dejado por las llamas...

.-"Esta es sin duda su presencia... ¿Qué habrá sucedido?"-.

.-"Vayamos a ver rápido"-. Dijo Li serio y apresurado.

.-"No será necesario Shaoran"-. Dijo una mujer alta... de cabellos negros... rostro blanco y mirada profunda e inexpresiva... Ella, era la madre de Shaoran.

.-"¿Que dices madre?"-. Dijo Shaoran

.-"No es necesario que vayas... observa"-.

Shaoran vio a John que venia en compañía de una preocupada Saori que trataba de obtener un respuesta de donde había estado.

.-"John ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué desapareciste tan de repente?"-. Pregunto y Pregunto Eriol

.-"Al parecer Lancer quiere arrebatarnos el cristal tan pronto lo obtengamos..."-. Respondió el joven seriamente. Sus ojos recuperaron su coloración normal.

.-"¿QUE? ¿Estuvo aquí?"-. Dijo Eriol levantando la voz más de lo normal

.-"No, solo envió a uno de sus tantos sirvientes... ¿Por qué te alteras tanto Eriol?"-.

.-"Como me preguntas eso... tu deberías estar aun mas alterado que yo... tu cuerpo apenas se esta recuperando y aunque tus poderes se recuperan rápidamente ¿crees poder enfrentarte a un demonio? Y por si fuera poco... ni siquiera tienes la espada de la almas para ayudarte"-.

.-"Te preocupas demasiado Eriol... pero supongo que es normal... como Clow viviste los estragos del pasado cuando Lancer apareció.... Yo no lo hice y tampoco pienso hacerlo-. Eriol no encontró nada que decir, el muchacho estaba totalmente en lo cierto. John se acerco a la madre de Shaoran.- Un placer"-. Dijo arrodillándose y besando la mano de la señora.

.-"El placer es totalmente mío-. Dijo la madre de Li al momento en que John se puso de pie.- No sabe lo honrada que me siento con su visita... Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte"-.

.-"Por favor dígame John Sra. Li, no es necesario que me llame por mi rango o apellido"-.

.-"Entonces puede usted llamarme Ieran... se lo pido por favor"-. Shaoran quedo petrificado... increíble... jamás... nunca.... su madre había sido tan confiable con otra persona además de su familia y aun ellos le tenían tanto respeto que no le llamaban por su nombre y a John a quien apenas conocía se lo permitía.

.-"Muy bien señora Ieran es un placer... eh de suponer que Shaoran ya le informo sobre los acontecimientos recientes si es así entonces acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas por todos los problemas que le cause a su hijo y también es posible que cause algunos inconvenientes durante esta corta estancia así que me disculpo de antemano"-.

.-"No tiene de que preocuparse... ahora por que no me acompaña le llevare hasta nuestra casa... Shaoran haz el favor de llevar el equipaje de John"-. Shaoran no dijo nada y tomo el equipaje de John.

.-"Shaoran no tienes que hacer eso... yo lo haré"-. Dijo el muchacho tratando de tomar su equipaje pero el no se lo permitió.

.-"No te preocupes esta bien"-. Dijo Li. Sakura se dio cuenta que aun pasado los años Shaoran tenia ese gran respeto para con su madre y era por eso que no le contradecía.

Shaoran y Eriol colocaron el equipaje en el segundo de los dos lujosos automóviles que la Sra. Ieran había traído consigo.

Sakura, Shaoran, Toya y Yukito se fueron el segundo de los autos y John, Saori, Eriol y Ieran en el primero.

Durante el trayecto Ieran pregunto a John sobre la actual situación por lo que una vez mas explico detalladamente lo sucedido durante todo ese tiempo... Eriol también explico varios detalles sobre el pasado durante la batalla contra Lancer que Clow libro contra Lancer.

.-"¿Exactamente en que lugar de la casa esta ese cristal?"-. Pregunto Ieran.

.-"No podría decírselo hasta que este allí, de seguro la casa del hechicero Clow es muy diferente a la actual"-. Dijo Eriol preocupado por ese dato... era posible que entre años de renovación el punto donde se localizaba el cristal pudiese haber sido cambiado de lugar o bien haber sido retirado permanentemente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shaoran, esta vez fue John quien bajo su equipaje... a pesar de que la madre de Li y el mismo Shaoran le pedían que por favor no se preocupase este insistió de tal forma que no pudieron hacer nada.

Ieran se acerco a la puerta y en momento Li se acerco y se la abrió y uno a uno entraron, el ultimo fue Shaoran que parecía actuar como el mayordomo aunque solo se debía al respeto que les tenia a su madre, lo primero que hicieron fue llevar su equipaje a las habitaciones que Ieran les mostró... Sakura, Tomoyo y Saori dormirían en la misma habitación en camas separadas... los mismo lo harían Yukito y Toya el único que parecía que iba a dormir en una cama individual era John que estaba realmente avergonzado por los tratos que le daban... prefería pelear con cientos de demonios a de recibir todos esos tratos especiales.

Cuando estuvieron bajando la escaleras la puerta principal se abrió de golpe... en la entrada... recuperando el aliento por todo lo que tuvo que correr se encontraba una joven que parecía de la misma edad de Sakura, de cabello negro amarrados en dos colas, ojos castaños y piel morena...

.-"¿Meiling?"-. Dijo Sakura acercándosele.

La muchacha china sonrió de alegría, se acerco al pie de la escalera donde saludo con un abrazo a Sakura.

.-"Sakura, cuando supe que habías llegado vine en una carrera para verles-. Dijo Mailing que luego miro a Tomoyo que también se acercaba.- Tomoyo que gusto me da verte al igual que a ti Shaoran y por supuesto que es también un placer verte de nuevo Eriol"-.

.-"Mei Ling ¿ya tu habías visto a Eriol?"-. Pregunto Sakura impresionada por la forma tan natural en que saludo al joven ingles.

.-"Hacer un tiempo me fui de intercambio a Inglaterra y fue allí donde conocí a Eriol"-.

.-"Ya veo"-.

.-"Y tu debes ser John Ishida o ¿me equivoco?"-. Pregunto esta vez subiendo y acercándosele.

.-"No, estas en lo en correcto... soy John Ishida un placer conocerte Li Meiling"-.

Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

.-"¿Y tu eres?-. Pregunto esta vez mirando a Saori que también le sonrió y se le presento debidamente.- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos John y Saori, ¿Puedo decirles así?"-. Ambos asintieron.

Después de las presentaciones se dirigieron a donde supuestamente debía de encontrarse el cristal que sellaba el cuerpo de Lancer solo que...

.-"¡¡¡No los recuerdas!!!"-. Dijeron todos los presentes a excepción de Saori, Ieran, Tomoyo y Yukito.

.-"Oigan son recuerdos con mas de medio siglo de antigüedad no pueden esperar que lo recuerde todo"-. Dijo Eriol evitando la mirada de todos.

.-"¿Bueno que haremos? ¿Existe alguna otra forma de encontrarlo John... Eriol?"-. Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

.-"No lo se... ese cristal era responsabilidad de Clow..."-. Dijo John e inmediatamente Eriol entendió la indirecta.

.-"¿Dices que todo es mi culpa?"-. Dijo Eriol con un perceptible seño.

.-"No creo que exista otra reencarnación de Clow en este mundo... es increíble que olvidaras información de tal importancia"-. Dijo John con su tono de voz común y con una mirada de total enfado.

.-"¿Dices que es mi culpa? Nada de esto hubiese pasado si tu hubieses cuidado el cristal que contenía a su alma tal y como Steban te lo había pedido así que no me culpes por estos, si quieres a alguien a quien culpar por esto ese eres tu y por si fuera poco fuiste tu quien nos involucro a todos en esto"-. Dijo Eriol que comenzaba a enfadarse

.-"Si tienes toda la razón, y acepto mi responsabilidad por ello ya que debido a mis descuidos Lancer termino por liberarse, pero en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda en este asunto Eriol, tu mismo quisiste ayudarme. Los únicos que tienen derecho para reclamarme eso son Sakura y Shaoran"-. Dijo John que también se empezaba a enfadar.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con cara de que iban a pelear y siendo lo que eran no seria un pelea muy común.

.-"Eriol, John ya dejen de discutir... lo importante ahora es encontrar ese cristal si esta dentro de la casa entonces busquemos en toda ella tal vez si la vez mas a fondo recuerdes donde esta"-. Dijo Sakura que se puso en medio de ambos con algo de miedo por la cara de ambos.

Ambos no respondieron... solo salieron del cuarto y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

.-"No tienen de que preocuparse ya se les pasara..."-. Dijo Saori a todos los restantes.

.-"¿Cómo sabes que se les pasara? ¿Se la pasan haciendo eso?"-. Pregunto Sakura.

.-"Lo hacen la mayor parte del tiempo... Cuando están juntos es inevitable que eso pase, es una verdadera lastima que no se hallan puesto a pelear..."-. Dijo Nakuru desilusionada.

.-"No digas eso, la ultima casi se matan el uno al otro"-. Dijo Saori en tono de regaño.

.-"Si, pero tienes que aceptar que fue muy divertido"-. Dijo nuevamente mientras recordaba la pelea.

.-"No le veo lo divertido"-. Dijo Saori seriamente.

.-"Bueno ya... no se pongan a pelear ustedes dos también... ¿Por qué no mejor ayudamos a John y Giraguisawa a buscar?"-. Dijo Shaoran.

.-"Es una buena idea... vamos-. Dijo Sakura que luego se detuvo y miro a la madre de Shaoran.- Eh... ¿puedo...?"-. La madre de Shaoran asintió al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y con ello todos comenzaron su búsqueda de aquel ansiado cristal.

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca donde lo único que había eran libros de conjuros, historias de magos antiguos, documento que parecía pertenecer a Clow y fue entonces cuando tuvo la buena idea de buscar en ellos información sobre donde podía estar ese cristal, se dio cuenta de que seria una larga lectura... el libro era exageradamente grueso y con letra minúscula y para complicarle estaba en Chino y no lograba entender la totalidad de los caracteres.

Tomoyo, Saori y Mei Ling buscaban en el sótano donde también había cantidades de libros de conjuros, pero sin mucha suerte.

Shaoran y su madre estaban checando en la habitaciones... no podían dejar ningún lugar de la casa sin revisar, pero ellos tampoco encontraron nada.

Eriol estaba buscando en el interior de la gran mansión a la vez que forzaba su memoria tratando de recordar donde Clow había colocado aquel cristal.

Toya, Yukito, Spinel Sun, Kero y para desgracia del primero Nakuru (quien no soltaba a Toya en ningún momento) buscaban en lo que debía de ser el ático pero sin mucha suerte.

John estaba en el techo de la casa meditando... la razón de ello era encontrar en la casa la energía que despedía el cristal... su teoría era la siguiente: Los sellos se mantienen por determinada fuerza... siendo magia en este caso era posible para un hechicero localizar dicha magia y de esa forma encontraría el cristal. Pero las cosas se le dificultaban... como un cuerpo sin alma pierde su esencia el sello usado era débil y la magia que lo mantenía también y para dificultárselas aun mas la mayor parte de la personas dentro de la casa eran portadores de poderes mágicos que el podía sentir... lo cual evitaba que sintiese la presencia del cristal.

En otro lugar...

.-"¿Lo sentiste?"-. Dijo un joven a la chica a su lado.

.-"Si... el debe ser..."-. Respondió la joven.

.-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es el?"-.

.-"Por que conozco su presencia... para mi es inconfundible e inolvidable"-.

.-"¿Y que haremos? ¿Pelearemos?"-. Pregunto el muchacho preocupado.

.-"Si... en estos momentos esta débil... es nuestra oportunidad de cobrar venganza"-. Dijo la muchacha.

.-"Si tu lo dices"-. Dijo el chico sin oponérsele.

John que seguía en el techo de la casa tratando de buscar algún rastro de la energía que despedía el cristal fue repentinamente desconcentrado a sentir una fuerza magia desconocida para el... miro detrás suyo... vio una columna de fuego en dirección a el... sin poder hacer nada la columna le arrastro y le impacto con el suelo causando al mismo tiempo una fuerte explosión.

Eriol que se encontraba fuera rápidamente se dirigió allí...

.-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-. Se pregunto a ver el humo y el fuego.

.-"Alguien me ataco..."-. Dijo la voz de John desde el fuego y como si no le afectara salio de dentro de el sin siquiera quemarse las ropas.

.-"¿Crees que haya sido uno de lo sirvientes de Lancer?"-. Pregunto nuevamente.

.-"No lo creo... de haber sido uno de sus sirvientes me habrían matado sin dudarlo"-.

.-"Entonces ¿quien lo hizo?"-.

.-"Los culpables están sobre ti Eriol"-. Dijo John frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rápidamente Eriol se coloco donde se encontraba John y vio a los mismo jóvenes que habían estado planeando un venganza...

La primera... una chica de cabello castaño corto por el cuello, piel morena, ojos marrones y de aproximadamente unos 18 a 20 años, llevaba puesto una vestimenta de hechicero de color rojo y bordes dorados. El segundo un muchacho... el parecido que tenia con la muchacha le hizo pensar a John a que debían de ser hermanos y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas se trataba de gemelos... él lleva una vestimenta azul con bordes dorados...

.-"¿Se puede saber quienes son ustedes?"-. Pregunto John.

.-"Entonces ¿eres tu?... pensé que la persona que había matado a nuestro abuelo seria... bueno mas impresionante... pero al verte eres solo un niño"-. Dijo la chica fríamente, John frunció aun mas el entrecejo... la verdad no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas.

.-"¿A quien se supone que mate si se puede saber?"-. Pregunto nuevamente.

.-"Estoy seguro que esto te refrescara la memoria...-. La muchacha saco de su bolsillo algo que tenia en su puño.- Muéstrate"-. Dijo calmadamente... un viento completamente visible a simple vista se arremolino en su puño y cuando la muchacha lo abrió un báculo salio de su mano... un báculo que John reconoció inmediatamente.

.-"Comprendo, entonces ustedes son los nietos de Kenzuke"-. Dijo John apretando con fuerza su puño al recordar lo que le habían hecho al director por sus descuidos.

.-"Entonces lo haz recordado... bien, entonces es hora de que tomemos nuestra venganza, John Ishida... pagaras por lo que haz hecho"-. Dijo la chica que en compañía de su hermano atacó a John... la muchacha lo hizo con el báculo de su abuelo y el chico lo hizo con una lanza de dos puntas... una por delante y por detrás... ambas armas atravesaron el suelo en el momento en que John y Eriol se movieron de allí.

.-"Detenganse ahora...-. Dijo Eriol desde atrás.- Ustedes no conocen las circunstancias que rodearon la derrota de su abuelo... además John no lo mato el aun sigue con vida"-.

.-"Patrañas... el estado en que nuestro abuelo quedo-. Dijo el chico con furia.- puedes llamar a eso ¿vida?, no digas estupideces... si intervienes también acabaremos contigo"-.

.-"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?"-. Dijo Ieran que salio en compañía de todos de dentro de la casa.

.-"Señora Li, nos disculpamos por entrar en su casa sin avisar pero tenemos algo que hacer en este lugar... John Ishida... ¿Qué esperas? Saca tu espada y pelea contra nosotros"-. Dijo la Muchacha.

.-"Chen... Yun... ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué quieren pelear en su contra? ¿Acaso es por lo de su abuelo?"-. Dijo Mei Ling tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero era tarde.

.-"No es necesario que sigas Meiling están cegados por el odio aun si no lo aparentan esa es la verdad... Chen y Yun si pelear en mi contra sirve para enmendar lo que sucedió entonces con gusto accederé pero no crean que me dejare vencer ya que me es imposible morir en este lugar y menos ahora"-. Dijo John seriamente a ambos hermanos.

.-"No Ishida, tu morirás aquí quieras o no así será"-. Dijo la muchacha (Yun).

.-"Muestrate ante nosotros y obedece mi mandato-. Dijo John que luego de pronunciar esas palabras frente a el una pequeña llave apareció.- Llave que guardas los poderes ancestrales de la naturaleza muestra tu fuerza sagrada ante John que acepto un pacto contigo ¡¡Libérate!!"-. Tras esas palabras un báculo que tenia la misma inscripción en la parte superior que las cartas de John es su parte posterior.

.-"Entonces ese es el báculo de las cartas ancestrales... tenia tiempo sin verlo"-. Dijo Eriol admirando el báculo completamente blanco de John que una vez estuvo en posesión del ya fallecido Steban.

.-"No importa si eres el poseedor de tal arma mágica igual nosotros ganaremos esta pelea"-. Dijo Chen que ataco de frente a John con la punta de su lanza... esperando hasta el ultimo momento John esquivo el ataque moviéndose a la derecha y luego con su mano derecha sujeto la lanza de Chen en un intento por quitársela de las manos pero Chen aprovecho la cercanía de John eh intento atravesarle, por suerte pudo esquivar el ataque saltando alrededor de 15 metros en el aire con la ayuda de su carta "Levitation" y cayó con suavidad en el techo de la casa de los Li.

.-"Dios de los truenos yo te invoco... ¡¡TEMPESTAD VENID!!-. Con las palabras de Yun el cielo se oscureció y de las nubes enfurecidas un relámpago impacto sobre la casa exactamente donde John estaba, por suerte el muchacho pudo evitar ser golpeado por el ataque.- a pesar de que tus energías son débiles demuestras ser un oponente como ningún otro al que mi hermano y yo nos hayamos enfrentado... no hay duda de que eres merecedor de tu titulo como jefe de concilio pero es una verdadera lastima que tengas que morir en este lugar"-. John seguía evitando los relampagazos que estaban destruyendo el jardín de la casa.

.-"¿Creen que John pueda salir de esto?"-. Dijo Sakura a todos los presentes quienes no respondieron ya que no estaban seguros.

.-"Él estará bien... John es fuerte y no se dejara vencer por ellos"-. Dijo Saori muy segura de sus palabras.

.-"Si tiene razón, pero lo que me parece extraño es el comportamiento de Chen y Yun, ayer hable con ellos... les explique lo sucedió con su abuelo, que no estaba muerto, que su alma solo había sido tragada por un demonio y no por el joven John como ellos pensaban, ellos entendieron... pero creo que solo estaban pretendiendo entenderlo"-. Dijo Ieran pensativamente.

.-"Ya veo, solo estuvieron esperando una oportunidad para atacar a John"-. Dijo Eriol

.-"No... me niego a creer eso Eriol... Chen y Yun... los conozco desde que era una niña ellos no se atreverían a engañarnos"-. Dijo MeiLing que creía abiertamente que algo debió haberles pasado...

.-"Se que es difícil... pero el odio y la ira pueden hacernos actuar en contra de nuestros principios..."-. Dijo la madre de Shaoran pero aun así su sobrina se rehusaba a creer semejante cosa.

John seguía esquivando los ataques... de seguir así pronto seria alcanzado por uno de ellos... entonces decidió arriesgarse y atacar de frente a los hermanos principalmente por que noto que el aura de Yun se estaba debilitando con cada nuevo relámpago que caía.

.-"¡¡¡Latigo de Fuego!!!"-. Dijo John que estaba a solo tres metro de los hermanos... su báculo brillo entonces como el fuego: dos lenguas de fuego como látigos salieron de el arma y les arrebataron las suyas a ambos hermanos que luego John termino por hacerlos desaparecer.

.-"No hay duda que John es fuerte, a pesar de su débil estado logro evitar los ataques de Chen y Yun totalmente ileso"-. Dijo Sakura impresionada una vez más por las increíbles habilidades de su buen amigo.

John cayó de rodillas al suelo, Saori salió de inmediato a ver como se encontraba el muchacho y luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

.-"No te preocupes Saori, no me lastimé, solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo-. Dijo John a la chica que aún así se mantuvo a su lado cuando se acercó a ambos hermanos.- Ahora que han vuelto en si, ¿Cómo se sienten?"-. Les preguntó.

.-"Ahora lo recuerdo... ese hombre, nos dio esas armas y luego..."-. Dijo Yun a quien le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Chen le pidió que no siguiera.

.-"Ambos fueron engañados por uno de los sirvientes de Lancer, esas armas poseían un conjuro que le permitió controlarlos a su voluntad"-. Explicó John que luego se arrodillo.

.-"¿John que estas?..."-. Dijo Saori que se sorprendió ante la actitud de muchacho, Chen y Jun también lo estaban.

.-"Se que unas disculpas no son suficientes para que perdonen lo que hice... pero les prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para traer de vuelta a Kenzuke"- Dijo John que hablaba rápidamente.

.-"Levantate por favor, nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar disculpándose... por nuestra culpa le causamos problemas e interferimos con su búsqueda del cristal"-. Dijo Yun también arrodillándose y mirando al chico a los ojos.

.-"Ishida ¿Qué quisiste decir con que harías todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a nuestro a abuelo? ¿Dices que existe una forma de hacerlo?"-. Preguntó Chen intrigado por las recientes palabras del muchacho.

.-"Por supuesto que es posible... Lancer solo arrebato a Kenzuke su alma... un cuerpo puede vivir sin su alma pero no será el mismo nunca, sin embargo, si destruimos a ese demonio con la ayuda de mi espada podré devolver sus almas a los tres jefes que cayeron"-.

John y Chen estrecharon juntos sus manos... en ese momento los dos pudieron sentir la precedía de un demonio, John se volteó y observó al mismo hombre del aeropuerto quien ahora tenia a Tomoyo en su poder quien trataba de liberarse inútilmente, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hacer nada por miedo de que la lastimara.

.-"Pensé que esos dos lograrían sacarte algo mas que un simple conjuro con fuego pero, me han demostrado que sigues siendo muy fuerte"-. Dijo el demonio a John mostrando sus dientes mientras le dirigía una sonrisa malvada.

.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-. Preguntó John que tenía un rostro de claro enfado.

.-"Solo tienes que entregarme el cristal que contiene el cuerpo de mi amo y la dejaré ir"-.

.-"¿Y, si te digo que no tengo el cristal en mis manos?"-.

.-"Entonces, tienes hasta el anochecer de hoy para traerlo o ella lo pagara... cerca de esta ciudad existe un templo un poco en las afueras... sigue el curso del rió y lo encontrarás, hasta entonces John... ah si y ven tú solo"-. El demonio desapareció en una nube negra que se dispersó en el aire...

.-"¿Qué haremos? Tenemos solo 3 horas antes de que anochezca"-. Dijo Sakura preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga.

.-"Es mejor que reanudemos la búsqueda de ese cristal y rápido"-. Dijo Eriol a todos que asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa.

.-"No, necesito que todos salgan de la casa-. Dijo John cuyo rostro reflejaba gran seriedad que en realidad era enfado para consigo mismo.- Necesito que todos este fuera... de esa forma podré localizar el cristal..."-.

Mientras en el templo donde John debía de ir...

.-"¿Qué harás conmigo?"-. Preguntó Tomoyo a su secuestrador mientras este le sujetaba con unos grilletes de hierro las manos y los pies...

.-"Por ahora nada... pero si John no esta aquí para el tiempo acordado entonces me veré en la penosa situación de darle fin a tu vida pero, si en verdad eres tan importante para él como mí amo dijo entonces no faltara"-.

Tomoyo no dijo nada a las palabras del demonio... si eran ciertas las palabras de la criatura John aún le quería... Pero ¿como saberlo? Debido a su error no se dirigían la palabra la única forma de saberlo era la que menos y a la vez la que ella más ansiaba...

.-"Es increíble-. Dijo Mei Ling indignada.- Siempre estuvimos buscando en el lugar correcto"-.

Se habían reunido en el sótano de la casa donde según John se encontraba el cristal que habían estado buscando.

.-"Ya lo recuerdo...-. Eriol se acerco a un estante, usando su magia lo movió hasta dejar la pared a descubierto.- Si recuerdo bien... habían unas palabras que dejaban al descubierto el lugar donde esta el cristal"-.

.-"¿Que clase de palabras son esas Eriol?"-. Pregunto Sakura.

.-"Es muy simple.- Toco la pared con la mano.- Ábrete Sésamo"-. La pared brillo con fuerza y se abrió lo que parecía un portal"-.

.-"No me sorprende-. Dijo Kerberos.- Siempre le gustaron las cosas simples, es por esos que muchas de las cartas que creo tenían fines domésticos"-.

.-"Regreso enseguida-. Dijo Eriol que entro en el portal y en casi el mismo instante salio del mismo con una caja.- Lo que me sorprende John es que hayas detectado el lugar donde se encontraba el cristal"-.

.-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-.

.-"Es simple... ese portal lleva a un pequeño cuarto en otra parte del mundo... si es así, lo que sentiste no fue la energía del cristal..."-.

.-"Sino la del portal-. Termino John comprendiendo.- Bueno lo importante es que ya tenemos ese cristal-. Tomo la caja de las manos de Eriol y luego de eso saco su contenido... un cristal de color negro en forma de rombo.- Bien es mejor que me vaya queda poco tiempo antes de que se cumpla el plazo establecido-. Coloco el cristal es su mano derecha de donde salio un pequeño hoyo que termino por tragarse el cristal entero.- Allí estará seguro"-.

.-"Espera un momento... ¿Piensas ir solo?"-. Pregunto Saori preocupada.

.-"Si, así lo pidió esa criatura... no podemos a arriesgarnos a poner la vida de Daidoji en peligro"-.

.-"Nosotros también iremos... desapareceremos nuestro poderes para de esa forma el demonio no nos detecte"-. Dijo Eriol

.-"No, esto es algo que debo arreglar yo mismo... no quiero que ninguno de ustedes intervengan en nada"-.

.-"Oye-. Dijo Kero.- ¿No se supone que estamos aquí para ayudarte? Nosotros queremos salvar a Tomoyo tanto como tú, no nos puedes excluir de esto y tomar toda la responsabilidad"-.

.-"Pues ve como lo hago"-. Dijo John que subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso...

.-"Es increíble la actitud de ese sujeto... ¿no se suponía que veníamos a ayudarle?"-. Dijo Kero enfadado...

.-"Quizas John solo quiere que estemos bien, aun no nos recuperamos por completo de la pasada pelea"-. Dijo Sakura...

.-"¿Y que hay de él?... Ayer y apenas podía levantarse... es él el que debería quedarse y nosotros ir"-. Repuso Kero una vez más.

.-"Kerberos... sus poderes son muy distintos a los nuestros, claramente puedes ver que esta herido y agotado pero aun así puedes notar lo rápido que su magia se recupera..."-. Dijo Yue que se había aparecido momentáneamente.

.-"Exactamente, ¿que quieres decir Yue?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Que aunque es difícil de aceptar... John esta en mejores condiciones de combatir a ese demonio que cualquiera de nosotros"-. Dijo Eriol...

.-"Si tomas en cuenta solo su magia es cierto pero, físicamente lo dudo-. Comento la señora Ieran.- John tendrá que llevar su lastimado cuerpo más allá de los limites"-.

.-"Sea cual sea el resultado... solo nos queda esperar"-. Dijo Saori y todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

Mientras...

El Sol empezaba a desaparecer lentamente por el horizonte, John logro entrar al templo indicado sin ningún problema, justo cuando el crepúsculo anunciaba la llegada de la noche y con ella la aparición de aquel demonio con forma humana a cuya espalda se encontraba Tomoyo sujeta a una columna que también se apareció de la nada...

Tomoyo estaba tanto apenada como preocupada... John había venido solo para salvarla a ella aún estando en estado físico deplorable... también sabia bien que esa ya no era un combate como los que había vivido anteriormente, que esta vez ella o él podrían morir...

Continuara...


	25. La Decision de John

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral.

25-. La Decisión de John

La luna se elevaba más y más en el nublado cielo que cubría la ciudad de Hong Kong... En un antiguo templo a la orillas del enorme rió que separa a la ciudad... en ese lugar, apartado y solitario podían verse tres figuras, una de ella atada y aprisionada y las otras dos observándose detenidamente... No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que John había llegado por ella. Le parecieron horas a lo que solo fueron unos cuantos minutos... podía sentir lo pesado del ambiente y la tensión en el... Cuando la luz de la Luna iluminó el suelo del lugar tras pasar una nube... John finalmente habló...

.-"Explicame algo-. Dijo, el demonio le miraba malvadamente y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro se dibujaba.- A cambió de liberar a mi hermana, Lancer este cristal exigió... entonces, ¿por que ahora? me pides que te entregue dicho cristal a cambio de que la liberes, si el mencionado debería de liberar a Karin"-. La seriedad en el rostro de John hacia ver claramente que todo esa era una trampa...

Aquella criatura amplió su sonrisa y un fuerte viento empezó a levantar el polvo y la tierra, acumulada en el suelo del lugar por años de desuso, en forma de ventisca que terminó por cubrir al demonio y hacer que John le perdiera de vista, sin embargo, no pareció importarle...

Tomoyo que también había perdido de vista a la criatura estaba asustada, la ventisca se había detenido, y el demonio había desaparecido.

.-"¿Estas bien?"-. John se le había acercado sorpresivamente a Tomoyo que estaba sonrosada por lo cercano que se encontraba en esos momentos que le estaba quitando las cadenas y los grilletes.

.-"Si, estoy bien... te agradezco la ayuda"-. Dijo Ella sin mirar a John, tenia la mirada en el suelo, él tampoco le miraba directamente.

.-"Me alegro de que sea así... bien, es mejor regresar"-.

.-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ese demonio?"-. Dijo Tomoyo mientras cruzaba el portal del templo.

.-"Sigue allí pero, es mejor que te quedes afuera, estarás mas segura... Eriol no tardara en venir, estoy seguro, espera por él y lo demás"-. Dijo John mientras Tomoyo observaba como las puertas del templo se cerraban dejándola fuera y a él dentro...

.-"¡John! ¡John!"-. Decía repetidamente mientras intentaba abrir la puerta pero sin ningún resultado satisfactorio... cuando vio una especie de campo rodeando el templo tuvo ese presentimiento... un presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a suceder...

...

En la sala de la casa Li...

.-"¿Lo sintieron?"-. Preguntó Sakura, estaba angustiada y asustada, temblaba por el miedo...

.-"Si, nunca había sentido una presencia tan llena de maldad, era fría, cruel y oscura, ¿son estas la presencias de los demonios?"-. Dijo la madre de Shaoran sorprendida por lo maligno que alguien podía llegar a ser.

.-"La presencia de Lancer no tiene punto de comparación con esta... la de este demonio es solo una pequeña parte de lo que el mundo llegara a sentir si es que obtiene su cuerpo"-. Dijo Eriol muy serio...

.-"Esa energía vino del mismo lugar, en donde ese hechicero se encuentra"-. Dijo Yue.

.-"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos estar aquí de brazos cruzados... ese sujeto necesitara de nuestra ayuda"-. Dijo Kero a Sakura que estuvo de acuerdo con él, estaban allí para ayudar y eso haría.

.-"Teletransportanos hasta allí llamará la atención del demonio... sugiero hacerlo hasta un lugar cercano y luego ir hasta donde se encuentra John a pie..."-. Sugirió Eriol a todos que estuvieron de acuerdo...

.-"Esperen... ¿Dónde están esos dos?"-. Preguntó Shaoran.

.-"¿A quienes te refieres?"-.

.-"Chen y Yun... desaparecieron"-. Dijo Meiling.

.-"No hay tiempo de buscarlos, debemos irnos"-. Dijo Eriol y con solo sacar su báculo todos fueron transportados a la orilla opuesta de donde estaba el templo...

Sakura uso flote y todos pudieron caminar por el agua de manera que se encontraron con Tomoyo del otro lado quien inmediatamente les explico la situación.

.-"Es tan típico de John tomar toda la responsabilidad en sus manos"-. Dijo Eriol enfadado.

.-"Eriol... ¿existe alguna forma de romper el campo que protege este lugar?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"No lo sé... ahora solo podemos esperar"-.

En el Templo...

.-"Tus habilidades hablan bien de ti pero, aún así no puedes ni podrás vencerme"-. Dijo el demonio que había abandonado su apariencia humana.

De ojos amarillos semejante a los de un gato, el demonio era un poco más grande que John con el rostro y nariz afilados, sus brazos eran musculosos y en donde debían de estar las manos se encontraban en su lugar 5 látigos con punzas a lo largo y ancho de ellos.

.-"Aun no respondes a mi pregunta..."-.

.-"¡¡¡AHHH!!!"-. El demonio ataco con sus "látigos" a John que bloqueo los ataques con un escudo mágico y al momento saco una de sus cartas.-"¡¡FIRE!!"-. Apuntando hacia el suelo la potente llama de la carta derritió la roca debajo de los pies del demonio sujetándolo firmemente y haciendo uso de la carta "POWER" golpeo tan fuerte al demonio que fue arrancado de la tierra de un solo golpe y se estrello con el templo al fondo que se empezó a derrumbar...

.-"Vuelvo a preguntarte... ¿Por qué Lancer quiere en estos momentos el cristal?"-.

.-"¡¡¡AHHH!!!"-. Grito el demonio atacando una vez mas, solo que esta vez lo hizo con un rayo que salio de boca... John se movió a la derecha, el rayo le rozo en la pierna izquierda causándole una leve quemadura...-"¡¡¡AHHH!!!"-. Otro rayo salio pero esta vez John estuvo preparado y usando "Reflection", que cumplía la misma función de "Mirrow" exceptuando la copia de una persona, reflejo el ataque de demonio que de un enorme salto evito ser golpeado...

John también salto a gran altura y con su báculo golpeo al demonio en el abdomen y al mismo instante de un fuerte golpe en el cuello le regreso a la tierra donde de la nada habían aparecido numerosas estalactitas que perforaron al demonio por cada parte de su cuerpo al caer sobre ellas a causa del golpe de John...

Una vez en el suelo...

.-"Me he sobrepasado, ahora ya no podré saber sus razones"-. Dijo el joven que se dio media vuelta y al instante volvió a voltearse, por su expresión parecía encontrarse en un estado de Shock su rostro mostraba terror y un sudor frió recorría el rostro...

Se acerco al lugar donde se levantaban las estalactitas.... Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor... ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera? ¿Cómo no pude darse cuenta?... se había dejado engañar completamente por la criatura y ahora... ahora no podía hacer nada, era muy tarde... demasiado tarde...

John miro nuevamente el cadáver destrozado de Chen... se volteo y observo al demonio y a Yun quien estaba bajo el control del primero... nuevamente los ojos de John se tornaron de un color rojizo como la sangre debido al odio que crecía cada vez mas en su interior el aura volvió a aparecer y el báculo en su poder empezó a emitir toda clase de descargas a su portador que apretó con fuerza el instrumento que fue rodeado al momento por la misma aura que le rodeaba cambiando su color a negro...

.-"Mi amo se encontraba en lo cierto... los poderes de ambos se oponen... John tu poder seria bienvenido para con nosotros, ya no tendrás que temer al rechazo de los demás por tus fuerzas... claro que para ello antes deberás de entregarte en alma y cuerpo a mi señor Lancer..."-.

.-"Esfera de Almas"-. Dijo John al mismo tiempo que apunto al demonio con su báculo, esto provoco que una especie de esfera color púrpura rodeara al demonio por completo y casi tan rápido como apareció desapareció...

.-"Me parece que haz fallado... ¡Yun acaba con él!... es claro que no quieres unirte a nosotros John"-. Sin embargo Yun no le obedeció y vez de hacer lo que le ordenaron ataco al demonio con un conjuro que combinaba el poder del fuego, trueno y hielo que el demonio recibió de lleno y termino por estrellarse con la pared donde fue lastimado por el poder de su propio campo...

.-"Preparate te voy a destruir"-. Dijo Yun que estaba en la misma posición de John, exceptuando lo de los ojos rojo y el aura negra.

.-"No digas tonterías... tu jamás me derrotaras..."-. El demonio abrió su boca pero ningún rayo salio de ella intento nuevamente realizar el ataque pero tampoco funciono...

.-"Pierdes tu tiempo... sin importar cuanto lo intentes no serás capaz de usar tu magia oscura... mi ataque drenó de manera completa tu poder-. Dijo John quien había regresado a ser si mismo. Se acerco a Yun y le puso la mano en el hombro.- Lo que hice no tiene remedio... disculpas no será suficientes... pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte no me encargaré de destruir a ese demonio"-.

.-"No... no tiene por que disculparse... no ha sido su culpa, fue nuestra por dejarnos controlar... joven John me gustaría vengar la muerte de mi hermano, por favor no interfiera"-. Yun estaba realmente seria y el sentimiento de venganza era visible en su rostro...

.-"Esta bien... pero te cubriré"-.

.-"Aun sin mi magia tengo algunos trucos que mostrarles... Ah ¡"-. Ataco usando su látigos ambos hechiceros los esquivaron moviéndose en direcciones opuestas...

Yun contraatacó pero la criatura evitó el conjuro...

.-"Cuatro elementos que rigen la vida brindadme su poder...-. Una luz blanca se acumulo en el báculo de Yun.- Con esto vengaré la muerte de mi hermano"-. Yun lanzo la esfera en dirección al demonio que la recibió con los brazos cruzados en un intento de desviarle al no poder un potente explosión le cubrió...-"Ya todo a terminado... Chen hermano eh vengado tu muerte"-.

.-"¡Cuidado!"-. Dijo John que se acerco a Yun y le protegió de varios latigazos que recibió en la espalda.

.-"¡John! ¿Se encuentra bien?"-. Pregunto Yun cuando John cayó de rodillas por el dolor... la punzas de los látigos parecían tener alguna clase de sustancia que le causaba un terrible arder...

.-"Si... Yun aléjate, yo lo acabaré... tu poder... no es suficiente"-. Dijo John que empujó a Yun se puso de pie y ataco a la criatura de frente que paro el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y luego golpeo con una fuerte patada en el abdomen del chico quien fue alejado...

.-"No siga por favor... con esas heridas y el dolor que siente le será difícil ganarle"-. Dijo Yun que se había acercado a John.

.-"Ambos morirán en este lugar y será entonces cuando obtenga lo que busco"-.

.-"Esto no ha terminado... me rehúso a ser derrotado por ti"-. Se puso de pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo... apoyó el báculo en el suelo y recito un conjuro...

Vientos huracanados empezaron a azotar el lugar a la vez que una energía de color negro empezaba a acumularse justo frente a John...

.-"¿Son estos los poderes del líder del Norte?-. Dijo Yun impresionada por la cantidad de poder que John despedía.-Comprendo por que mi abuelo no tuvo la menor posibilidad"-.

.-"Yun aléjate un poco mas-. Dijo John telepáticamente a la chica que le obedeció y se aparto de él...

.-"Te matare antes de que puedas hacer nada...-. El demonio corrió en dirección a John pero no puedo acércasele los vientos eran tan fuertes frente el muchacho que le era imposible...

.-"Ha llegado tu hora... ¡¡Desaparece!!"-. Dijo John golpeando la energía acumulada frente suyo con su báculo. La energía fue despedida en forma de múltiples rayos que atravesaron el cuerpo de la criatura sin el menor problema, un ultimo rayo se encargo de borrarlo del mapa...

.-"Miren... la barrera se ha desvanecido"-. Informo Sakura a los presentes que sin perder el tiempo abrieron la puerta al instante y entraron en el templo...

.-"¡¡John!!-. Dijo Saori corriendo en dirección al chico que una vez más cayo al suelo por el dolor y el cansancio.- ¡¡¡Oh por dios!!!-. Exclamo al verle las heridas.

.-"¡¡Yun!!-. Dijo Meiling acercándosele.- ¿Dónde esta Chen?"-. Yun solo pudo mirar con una profunda tristeza el lugar donde las estalactitas se levantaban... Meiling también lo hizo y abrazo a Yun para confortarla que de inmediato empezó a llorar...

.-"John tenemos que curarte esas heridas... espera un momento-. Dijo Sakura que saco su carta "Health" pero al usarla sus heridas no desaparecieron.- ¿Qué significa esto?"-. Dijo Sorprendida al ver que nada había sucedido.

.-"Pierdes tu tiempo Sakura... sus heridas fueron hechas por un demonio... la magia blanca no puede curarla, tendremos que hacerlo normalmente"-. Explico Eriol.

.-"Entonces es mejor llevarlo a un hospital para que lo traten"-. Sugirió Sakura.

.-"No es una buena idea... tendríamos que explicar como es que obtuvo esas heridas"-. Dijo Shaoran...

.-"Yo me encargaré de sus heridas-. Dijo Saori.- Vamos... tenemos que llevarlo de regreso a la casa"-.

Momentos después en la habitación de John en casa de los Li...

.-"¡¡¡AHHH!!!-. Grito el joven cuando Saori le paso un algodón empañado en alcohol por toda la herida.- No puedes ser un poco mas delicada con eso... ¡¡¡AHH!!"-. Le había vuelto a pasar el algodón.

.-"Pareces un niño John"-. Le regaño a la vez que volvía a pasarle el algodón.- deja de quejarte tanto ¿quieres? esto te pasa por querer ser el héroe... no importa que tan poderoso seas eres tan solo un humano..."-. Dijo la chica enfadada... ya le había limpiado las heridas y procedió a colocarles algo de algodón y unas vendas para cubrirlas....

.-"Siento mucho haber hecho que te preocuparas... es solo que, hago esto por que es mi responsabilidad... el abuelo me dejo a cargo de ese sello y gracias a eso todas estas cosas están pasando... ya Chen murió y algo me dice que él es solo el primero de muchos"-. Saori estaba preocupada por las pesimistas palabras de John... Él no solía ser así...

.-"No te eches la culpa John...-. Dijo Eriol entrando en la habitación.- La liberación de Lancer es algo que ya se esperaba... su poder es tan grande... solo era cuestión de tiempo..."-.

.-"¿Quieres decir que no hay forma de que ustedes puedan ganarle?"-.

.-"Si unimos nuestras fuerzas claro que podremos ganarle... por eso no te preocupes Saori..."-.

.-"Sin embargo, no es eso a lo que me estoy refiriendo Eriol... quizás podamos vencer a Lancer pero lo que me preocupa es la forma en que se liberó... aun si mi abuelo hubiese muerto la magia del sello no pudo haber sido destruida tan fácilmente..."-.

.-"¿a que quieres llegar John?"-.

.-"No... nada olvídalo, son solo invenciones mías-. Dijo poniéndose de pie.- No te preocupes solo iré a ver a Yun"-. Dijo nuevamente a Saori antes de que esta pudiese siquiera abrir la boca... se coloco un franela y salio de la habitación.

El muchacho salió al patio esperando encontrar a Yun allí pero por mas que la busco no pudo encontrarla...

.-"Lo mas probable es que se haya ido a su casa, esto ah de ser muy duro para ella y sus demás familiares"-. Cuando iba a regresar a la casa escucho unas voces. Se detuvo a escucharlas...

.-"Entonces... ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? ¿Debería esperar?"-.

John que estaba escuchando reconoció la voz de Tomoyo por lo que de seguro Sakura estaba con ella.

.-"No lo sé... estamos pasando por una situación desesperada..."-. Respondió Sakura...

John no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado sabia bien que estaban hablando de él... hablando sobre lo sucedido el día de aquella discusión...

.-"Tienes razón... si le dijera lo que siento por él en estos momentos lo distraería de sus deberes... esperaré, esperaré hasta que todo esto terminé"-.

John tuvo que entrar de nuevo a la casa ya que ambas se le estaban acercando y no quería que se dieran cuenta de que les estaba espiando...

Cuando pasaron él salió, las vio irse y cuando iba a entrar vio a alguien del otro lado...

.-"¿Yun?"-. Pregunto acercándosele.

.-"John-. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa... intentaba esconder su dolor pero para John fue evidente.- ¿se te ofrece algo?"-.

.-"Solo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Chen, quizás no lo sepas pero fui yo quien le quito la vida..."-.

.-"No... no es tu culpa, mi hermano y yo... nosotros... nuestro rencor hacia usted... fue ese rencor lo que permitió a ese demonio tomar control de nuestras mentes... usted no tiene la culpa... si tan solo hubiésemos aceptado las cosas tal y como estaban"-.

.-"Eso no es verdad... fui yo quien hizo crecer ese rencor... por que fui yo quien arrebato el alma a Kenzuke independientemente de que Lancer hubiese estado en mi cuerpo en esos momentos fui yo quien desde un principio los involucro en todo ese asunto... por lo que no debes cargar con una culpa que no es tuya"

.-"Entonces... prométame algo..."

.-"Lo que sea..."-. Respondió John

.-"Prometame joven John que usted acabará con ese demonio, prométame que será usted el que vengue la muerte de mi hermano y salve la vida de mi abuelo, por favor prométamelo"-.

.-"Te prometo que así será"-. Dijo John con voz firme y segura, después de todo no tenia por que hacer una promesa así... destruir a Lancer y rescatar a su hermana era su prioridad.

.-"Se lo agradezco en verdad... me siento un poco mejor ahora que sé que quedo en sus manos, se que triunfará sin problemas"-. Dijo Yun con una sonrisa que no era fingida sino real.

.-"¡¡Yun!!-. Dijo la voz de Mei-Ling que venia corriendo desde la casa, se detuvo y recuperó el aliento.- Tu familia esta aquí, han venido a recogerte..."-.

.-"Bien-. Dijo mirando a Mei-Ling que noto el leve cambio de animó de su amiga.- Muchas gracias..."-. Dijo Yun a John antes de irse.

¿Muchas gracias?, ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?, ¿Por la promesa?, pero si aquello no significaba nada, una promesa no cambiaba ni cambiaria nada... su hermano estaba muerto, y vengarse no lo traería de vuelta pero al menos aliviaría el dolor por la muerte de Chen... si quizás fue por eso que hizo esa promesa...

.-"Al fin y al cabo todo esto comenzó por mi... y tendrá que ser solo por mi por quien termine..."-. Dijo John que se dio la vuelta conciente de las consecuencias de la decisión que acababa de tomar...

Ya en la casa paso silenciosamente por la sala donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban charlando de los recientes sucesos, no se sentía con ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos a sabiendas de que esa seria la última vez que tendría para hablar con alguno de ellos, pero aquello no le importo, siguió su camino hasta su habitación que estaba vacía... Saori de seguro se había ido a descansar y había guardado todo lo que había usado para tratar las heridas del chico. John se acerco a la cama, esta aun tenia en ella el olor a Alcohol pero eso no le molesto demasiado y cayo abatido por el cansancio... sintió de repente su cuerpo pesado y sin esperar demasiado cayó en un profundo sueño...

.-"Yun se ha ido-. Informo Mei-Ling a todos los que estaban en la sala.- Sus familiares están destrozados con la muerte de Chen.- Noto que todos estaban muy serios y que no le prestaban la menos atención.- ¿Qué sucede?"-. Pregunto un poco ofendida por la forma en que la habían ignorado.

.-"Me temo Mei-Ling que la muerte de Chen es quizás solo el principio, pronto Lancer formara su ejercito de demonios y la muerte se esparcirá por todo nuestro continente y en poco tiempo por todo el mundo"-. Dijo Eriol con una actitud tan pesimista como cuando creyó que no había forma de derrotar a John...

.-"Escuchen-. Dijo Sakura.- No podemos darnos por vencidos... La muerte de joven Chen ha sido un lamentable suceso cierto, pero nada se resolverá si nos quedamos aquí sentados con los brazos cruzados, somos los únicos que tienen conocimiento del regreso de ese demonio... es por eso que..."-.

.-"Compredemos lo que quieres decir Sakura, y estoy de acuerdo-. La interrumpió Li.- pero no podemos enfrentarnos a Lancer sin un plan, recuerda que él todavía tiene a la hermana de John como su rehén, si actuamos sin pensar las cosas podrían matarla"-.

.-"Además-. Dijo Eriol.- Aunque contemos con la ayuda del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte no será suficiente y dudo que después que lo que Lancer le hizo hacer a John los demás concilios nos ayuden, en pocas palabras estamos solos en esto"-.

.-"Pero creo que mas que suficiente-. Dijo Tomoyo.- Eriol, tu eres muy poderoso y contamos ahora con la ayuda de John, si Lancer no obtiene su cuerpo ambos podrán destruirlo"-.

.-"No debemos contar con John de esa forma-. Dijo esta vez Saori quien había entrado en la sala.- él esta muy mal herido y estoy segura que esta exhausto de usar magia"-. Dijo Saori mirando hacia la parte superior de la escalera como si pudiera ver a John a través del techo.

.-"Le doy la razón en ese Saori-. Dijo Ieran mirándola, luego dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo.- Depender de su poder y darle su toda la carga seria muy irresponsable de nuestra parte, es cierto, John es muy poderoso, pero hasta personas como él necesitan apoyo en algunas ocasiones"-.

Minutos después, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura compartía una con Tomoyo y Saori, como solo eran tres las camas Mei-Ling metió una colchoneta para ella dormir con sus amigas.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, en la habitación de Shaoran que por esa noche era ocupada por John, este estaba boca arriba, despierto, con la mirada fija en el techo... pudo ver por la ventana que muy a lo lejos el sol empezaba a salir... cerro sus ojos. Todos estaban dormidos...

"Ya es hora" le dijo una voz en su cabeza y obedeciéndola John se levantó de la cama se puso una chaqueta y los zapatos, que eran formales y no deportivos, tomo de la mesa la larga caja rectangular donde estaba la destruida Espada de la Almas y sale por la ventana de su habitación dando un salto.

Ya había caminado hasta la reja de la casa cuando se detuvo.

.-"Mantenlos en un profundo sueño-. Dijo John sacando una carta, en ella se dibujaba un hombre con larga barba blanca y un pequeño saco en la mano.- Sueño"-. Dijo sin reparo y la carta tomo su forma espiritual y dada las ordenes de su amo lanzo polvos de color dorado sobre toda la casa, después de eso volvió a ser una carta.

.-"¿Por qué te vas?"-. Le dijo una voz a John antes de que este abriera la reja.

John se volteo en enseguida y se encontró con Tomoyo quien por primera vez lo miraba directamente.

.-"Regresa a la casa..."-. Dijo John.

.-"No...-. Respondió ella.- ¡¡¡No regresaré!!! No hasta que expliques por que te vas..."-.

.-"Tu sabes bien por que..."-.

.-"No, no lo sé... es... es que acaso... ¿somos solo una carga para ti?"-. Pregunto ella con voz temblorosa.

.-"No... hago esto por que no quiero que nada les suceda... especialmente a ti ya que... yo...-. Se detuvo al recodar lo sucedido en el parque.- Solo regresa"-. Abrió la reja

.-"Yo también...-. Dijo de repente Tomoyo. El otro se detuvo antes de cruzar.- Yo también te amo...-. John se volteo a mirarla. Algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella trato de secarlas para evitar que las notara pero sin resultado.- Aquella tarde... después de aquello... Sakura me lo contó todo... sobre Rica y sobre ti... que en realidad tu no le habías correspondido, fue mi error lo sé... pero yo... a pesar de todo... aun... ¡Ah!"-. De repente... sin previo aviso... John la había abrazado...

.-"Por favor, no digas mas... solo, permíteme estar así... a tu lado, por algo mas de tiempo..."-. Dijo John sorprendido de las palabras que acababan de surgir de su boca... jamás en su vida pensó que le diría eso a alguien.

.-"John... por favor... si te vas... llevame contigo... por favor..."-. Dijo Tomoyo

.-"Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Va a ser muy peligroso... es mejor que te quedes aquí donde estarás a salvo."-.

.-"No quiero-. Dijo ella abrazando a John con aun más fuerza, como para que no se apartara de ella.- Por favor John... permíteme seguir a tu lado... todo este tiempo eh sido solo una espectadora pero ahora quiero ayudar, quiero serles útil en algo... por favor John permíteme ir contigo"-.

.-"Tomoyo yo...-. John lo pensó muy bien, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad para estar con ella.- Esta bien... pero si algo sucede quiero que te alejes del peligro ¿bien?"-.

.-"Si... no te preocupes"-. Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.-"¿Crees que sea necesario que me cambie?"-.

.-"No, así te ves bien... vamos..."-.

Ambos cruzaron la reja y caminaron hasta la calle donde John hizo una seña a un taxi para que se detuviera, una vez dentro de él le pidió llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto internacional que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día.

El sol ya había salido para cuando había llegado al aeropuerto que a pesar de a hora estaba abarrotado de gente que llegaba y se iba, consiguieron un vuelo para Inglaterra sin escalas que estaba a punto de salir y apresurados lograron llegar a la zona de abordaje en el momento justo. Se sentaron juntos, para suerte de ambos, sin embargo no hablaron demasiado ya que por lo temprano que se habían levantado ambos se quedaron dormidos rato después que el avión despegara, Tomoyo alegre se durmió en el hombro de John y él se recostó de la pared del avión...

.-"Viene hacia acá..."-. Dijo un hombre con voz grave.

.-"Ni siquiera tuvimos que ir en su búsqueda, vendrá directamente a nosotros, ¿se habrá enterado ya?"-. Dijo otra voz, esta vez la de una mujer.

.-"Lo dudo, ustedes no le informaron nada ¿cierto?"-. Dijo un tercer hombre con un inconfundible acento francés a otra persona que estaba atada junto a un jaguar...

.-"Ustedes no lo comprenden... están siendo engañados"-. Dijo Sarah a los tres sujetos

.-"Nosotros nunca nos equivocamos muchacha... somos los cazadores... somos los verdugos y nuestra justicia es implacable y no comete errores"-. Dijo el hombre de la voz gruesa.

.-"Son solo entupidos... ¿Qué le han hecho a mis tíos?"-. Pregunto Sarah extrañamente enfadada.

.-"Fueron llevados a su celda... ustedes estarán aquí... con ustedes atraeremos al traidor y una vez que este aquí será llevada a cabo su ejecución"-. Dijo una vez más ese mismo hombre.

.-"Ustedes jamás derrotaran al amo, él es muy superior a ustedes en todo-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.- Tarde o temprano lo verán por si mismos"-.

.-"Calla ya estupida criatura"-. Dijo El hombre con el acento francés dándole una patada al jaguar quien contuvo el impulso de atacarle, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

.-"No fue problema domarte-. Rió.- Cuando acabemos con su amo con gusto me encargaré de ti y tu amiga"-.

Con eso último los tres se retiraron y dejaron a Thunder Tiger y Sarah allí dentro de la celda especial, la cual evitaba que pudiesen usar su poder mágico.

.-"Cuando John llegue al concilio... todo se resolverá, y esos sujetos recibirán su merecido"-. Dijo Sarah

.-"Siempre y cuando el amo este en as condiciones para pelear, recuerda que su poder apenas y se recupera... tu lo sentiste ¿o no? Debió pelear por que su poder volvió a disminuir"-.

.-"Si, pero por un instante su poder se incremento de manera increíble aunque solo fue con un segundo... ¿crees que este perdiendo el control?"-.

.-"Lancer estuvo dentro de su cuerpo... es seguro que si... pero el amo sabrá como resolver ese problema"-.

.-"Eso espero... por que sino tendríamos graves problemas y ya con Lancer me parece suficiente"-. Dijo Sarah que se recostó del costado de Thunder Tiger e intento de conciliar el sueño.

.-"Eso es quizás lo que el amo mas teme"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger y el también trato de dormir.

Continuara...


	26. Sentenciado a Muerte

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

26-. Sentenciado a Muerte

Era cerca del medio día cuando John y Tomoyo habían llegado al fin a su destino: Inglaterra, en donde, en alguna parte de Londres, estaba el Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte pero, antes de ir John le había sugerido a Tomoyo descansar un poco en un apartamento que su familia tenia allí y quizás si todo salía bien en el concilio dar un paseo por la ciudad, por un instante se sintió mal por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos, sin embargo, era lo mejor.

.-"Antes tenemos que ir al banco"-. Dijo John a Tomoyo mientras caminaban por una acera abarrotada de gente lo que John pensó era bueno ya que estaba seguro que Lancer no se atrevería a atacarlo entre tantas personas, no si al menos quería mantener en secreto su regreso.

Al llegar al banco John se acerco a un Cajero automático en la parte exterior del banco y Tomoyo lo espero a un lado suyo apenada ya que varios de lo jóvenes que hacían fila para usar el cajero la estaban viendo muy emocionados y con miradas un poco extrañas.

.-"Jajajajaj-. Se rió John cuando le preguntó por que estaba tan callada, ya habían salido del cajero.- Es normal-. Dijo calmándose.- Aquí no son como en Japón, suelen ser, menos respetuosos y además tu eres muy hermosa querida Tomoyo"-. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le dijo eso, al verla así él sonrió levemente y le tomó la mano cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas.

Caminaron un poco mas y John al ver pasar un Taxi levanto la mano en señal para que el taxi se detuviera por ellos y así lo hizo, caballerosamente John abrió la puerta para que Tomoyo entrara y luego él lo hizo, indico al conductor la dirección del lugar a donde querían que lo llevaran y el automóvil se puso en marcha. Minutos después el taxita detuvo su auto en frente del Lobby de un antiguo, aunque lujoso, Hotel. Un portero les abrió la puerta del taxi y luego de que John pagará ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior que lucia muy diferente a su exterior, las paredes recubiertas de madera, numerosos candelabros dorados guindando en el techo del hotel y cientos de personas yendo de aquí para allá haciendo ruido al caminar por el suelo de madera y lo varios botones atendiendo a los huéspedes que entraban y salían de los 4 ascensores que había en el hotel, Tomoyo comprendió entonces que a pesar que su amigo no se jactaba de su condición social si le gustaba la buena vida que esta le podía brindar.

.-"Exagerado ¿no?-. Dijo John al observar la expresión de la muchacha.- Mi padre al igual que yo, prefería una casa en algún otro lugar menos, llamativo, pero mi madre convenció a mi padre de que comprara un apartamento en este lugar y bueno aquí estamos-. Miro de reojo el lugar y volvió a mirar a Tomoyo.- Ya tengo las llaves, vamos descansaremos un par de horas y nos dirigiremos al concilio"-. Dijo por ultimo John con una expresión verdaderamente seria en su rostro.

Entraron en uno de los 4 ascensores y Tomoyo vio a John presionar el botón del piso ocho que estaba bordado con un color dorado desgastado por el constante uso, se detuvieron el piso 3 y 4 por que algunos de los que le acompañaban salieron en uno de esos pisos, se volvieron a detener con el 6 y cuando llegaron hasta el 7 una señora entró con un gran cantidad de maletas y ambos chicos se apretujaron por las numerosas maletas y sin nombrar las anchas dimensiones de la señora. Tomoyo estaba realmente incomoda y apenada por que estaba pegada a John que le dirigía a su vez una mirada de vergüenza e inconformidad.

Cuando finalmente pudieron salir del ascensor se estiraron un poco y John le indico a Tomoyo el camino, se detuvieron delante de una puerta blanca que tenia pintado en color dorado brillante el numero de la habitación que era: 8-10.

.-"La verdad es que no debí esperar menos-. Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida al ver lo grande que era el lugar, una amplia sala con cuatro ventanas separadas de techo por una pequeña distancia, adornadas con delgadas cortinas blancas que parecían de seda, las dos ventanas centrales eran en realidad puertas de vidrio que daban acceso al balcón que tenia vista hacia la ciudad y hacia la piscina debajo de ellos.- Sin duda un hermoso lugar"-. Dijo ella.

.-"Las habitaciones y los baños están a cada extremo-. Informó John a Tomoyo señalando los accesos a cada lado de la sala.- Como habrás notado no hay cocina, eso se debe a que este hotel esta equipado, por así decirlo, con una lujoso restaurante. Bueno descansaré un poco, demasiados cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo y aun necesito recuperar mas energía si es que quiero enfrentarme a Lancer"-. Dijo él como si nada, pero pudo notar un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

A ella le hubiese gustado que él no se hubiese ido a descansar para que le hiciera compañía, pero también debía considerar que aunque aparentaba estar lleno de energía aquello era puro disimulo, en verdad estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Ella se quedo allí, se limito a ver a las personas que nadaban en la piscina, entró de nuevo en la sala y encendió la televisión y se dio cuenta que finalmente de algo le servían las clases de Ingles que le daban en la preparatoria ya que comprendió a la perfección lo que decían las propagandas y se entretuvo viendo una telenovela que le llamo la atención.

En el Concilio...

.-"¿Dónde esta?"-. Dijo un anciano a través de su larga barba blanca. Se encontraba sentado en un lugar alto junto a otros cinco ancianos de aspecto venerable

.-"Ha hecho desaparecer su presencia, no sabemos donde se encuentra en estos momentos pero le aseguramos que lo encontraremos, Los Cazadores nunca hemos fallado"-. Dijo el mismo hombre de voz grave que había interrogado a Sarah ese mismo día.

.-"Confiamos en ti Rian-. Dijo otro anciano al hombre de voz grave y luego miró a los otros.- y por supuesto que también en ustedes Pier y Sasha"-.

.-"No los defraudaremos-. Dijo Piers.- El Jefe de este Concilio ha traicionado a toda la humanidad al unirse a Lancer, puede contar con que nosotros lo atraparemos y se lo traeremos"-.

.-"Hablas demasiado Piers...-. Dijo Sasha.- Recuerda que él es un jefe de concilio, no debes subestimarlo o acaso ¿ya se te olvido lo que sucedió la ultima vez?"-. Dijo Sasha a modo de regaño y Piers simplemente puso una cara de desagrado y se paso la mano por el brazo izquierdo como si se hubiese lastimado.

.-"Tienen nuestra plena confianza, no nos defrauden, deben traerlo vivo para que sea enjuiciado por sus crímenes"-. Dijo el mismo anciano del principio.

.-"¿Qué sucederá con sus familiares?"-. Pregunto Rian.

.-"Una vez que el traído sea capturado ellos serán liberados, hasta entonces se quedaran en las celdas"-. Dijo un tercer anciano.

...

.-"Tomoyo..."-. Decía suavemente John a la mencionada que se había quedado dormida en el sofá... el joven la movía un poco para que despertara. Finalmente reacciono.

.-"¿Sucede algo John?"-. Pregunto sentándose a la vez que se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

.-"Lamento haberte despertado, pero, ya es momento de irnos"-.

.-"Si solo dame un minuto..."-. Entonces cuando se fijo bien en él se dio cuenta se había cambiado de ropas: Llevaba puesto zapatos de cuero formales un pantalón negro de tela, una camisa manga larga de un profundo azul y de cuello alto y sobre todo eso una larga capa negra que según Tomoyo era lo único que indicaba en todo aquel traje que era un hechicero: La capa era larga pero no llegaba al suelo, sino que quedaba suspendida por unos escasos centímetros, era de color negro como su pantalón, las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas de las manos y estaba bordada en el frente, en la zona del pecho con medio Sol y media Luna que se unían en una sola figura si unías ambos bordes, en la espalda de un color blanco llevaba bordado el Sello de las Almas... Tenia que aceptarlo se veía muy bien con esa vestimenta.

.-"Bien cuando estés lista, me avisas ¿ok?"-. Dijo sentándose a su lado tomando el control, quitando las noticias y colocando un canal de videos musicales.

Tomoyo se fue al baño y regreso unos minutos después con su cabello recogido en una trenza, le quedaba muy bien.

.-"¿Como llegaremos hasta el concilio?"-. Pregunto ella curiosa.

.-"Podemos llegar hasta allí como lo haría una persona común y corriente o podemos hacerlo tele portándonos-. Explico John.- Solo los que trabajan en el concilio pueden tele portarse hasta allí"-. Añadió John al ver que Tomoyo se preparaba para preguntar algo y a parecer respondió su pregunta.

.-"Entiendo... Supongo que nosotros nos tele portaremos...-. Hizo una pausa en la que John le asistió.- cuando quieras"-.

John se acerco a Tomoyo hasta que entre ambos quedo tan solo unos escasos centímetros de separación.

.-"¿Lista?"-.

.-"Si"-. Dijo apenada por lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Sin siquiera avisarle la insignia de las almas brillo por debajo de ellos y desaparecieron de la habitación en un destello de luz azul y brillante. Ocurrió en tan solo un segundo: Nuevo destello azul y ambos se encontraban ahora en el concilio pero no hubo tiempo para admirarlo, en unos segundos fueron rodeados por diez hechiceros al menos eso pensó John pero la verdad era que todos esos hechiceros los habían estado esperando allí.

.-"Bienvenido seas, John Ishida"-. Dijo una voz grave y fría.

.-"Yo te conozco-. Dijo John dirigiéndose al hombre que le había hablado.- Eres Rian, uno de los Cazadores, ¿Se puede que hace aquí? ¿Y que hay de ustedes?"-. Dijo mirando al grupo de hechiceros que le rodeaban.

.-"John Ishida, por su bien y el de su compañera acompáñenos, el consejo de ancianos espera"-.

.-"¿Qué me espera dices?-. Dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Qué es lo que significa esto?-. Preguntó, dejándose de amabilidades y adoptando un tono autoritario, para Tomoyo que estaba a su lado aquello había sido una orden y no una pregunta.

.-"No tengo por que decírselo, pero le digo que es mejor que usted nos acompañe por el bien de su amiga"-.

John no lo pensó demasiado, podía combatirlos claro esta pero eso pondría en riesgo la seguridad de Tomoyo, no tenia opción, al menos por esos momentos debía hacer lo que le dijeran.

.-"De acuerdo"-. Respondió John que tomo la mano de Tomoyo para que no se separara de él.

Los diez hechiceros avanzaban juntos a ellos sin dejar de rodearlos como si se tratase de un criminal. Rian que iba al frente de todos ellos embozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo.

.-"John, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Adonde nos llevan?"-. Pregunto Tomoyo sujetando con más fuerza la mano de John.

.-"No tienes que asustarte, todo va a estar bien, mientras yo este aquí, nada te sucederá"-. Dijo él y sus palabras la tranquilizaron.

Unos minutos depuse de cruzar varios pasillos se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta de roble, se notada que era bastante antigua pero lo que mas intrigo a Tomoyo fue que no tenia cerradura o perilla, no veía la forma de abrirla pero la respuesta llego de inmediato, Rian se acerco a la puerta y coloco su mano sobre esta pronuncio unas palabras y desde el punto exacto donde coloco su mano varios signos y runas mágicas cubrieron la puerta que dejo de ser de madera y se convirtió en roca, los signos se quedaron gravados en la roca pulida y al instante se comenzó abrir hacia fuera rápida y ruidosamente.

.-"Es una mecanismo de seguridad-. Explico John al ver lo impresionada que estaba su compañera.- Esa, es la verdadera entrada al concilio, solo quienes pertenezcan a el pueden abrir y cruzar esta puerta"-.

.-"Entiendo"-. Respondió ella.

.-"¡¡¡Muevanse!!!"-. Dijo uno de los hechiceros detrás de ellos que empujo a Tomoyo y cayo al suelo, enfadado John le dirigió un complicado movimiento con su mano izquierda, y de esta una descarga de energía salió disparada e impacto en el pecho al hechicero que salio volando literalmente cinco metros hacia atrás. Los demás hechiceros se pusieron en guardia al ver esto pero John solo levanto a Tomoyo y se quedo tranquilo.

.-"Impresionante sin duda-. Dijo Rian.- No por nada eres un Líder de Concilio, pero mandar a volar a uno de nuestros hombres de seguridad no es gran cosa"-. John sonrió.

.-"¿Qué lo mande a volar?-. Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Deberías ver mas de cerca"-.

.-"Señor-. Dijo uno de los hechiceros, se notaba por su voz que estaba asustado.- No esta"-.

.-"¿Qué no está?"-.

.-"Charles-. Rian supo que se refería al hechicero que John recién había atacado.- ¡¡No esta!! Su cuerpo... de... desapareció"-. Dijo mientras le temblaba la voz.

.-"Calmate-. Dijo Rian y hombre asintió.- ¿¡¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste Ishida!!?"-. Grito Rian a John que le sonrió.

.-"No te preocupes, no esta muerto, solo lo mande de vacaciones a otra dimensión, para dentro de 20 horas el conjuro perderá poder y él regresara, es lo que se gana por su atrevimiento"-. Dijo John con un tono que le quitaba toda la importancia al asunto lo que molesto aun mas a Rian que sin pensarlo saco de la nada una lanza que John detuvo con su báculo, aun debía reparar la espada.

.-"¡¡¡Señor Rian, Contrólese!!!"-. Le dijo el mismo hombre de hace un rato.

Rian bajo su lanza y miro a John con rabia y odio. Últimamente muchas personas lo había hecho lo que a él no le preocupo bajo su báculo y lo hizo desaparecer.

.-"Ishida pagaras por todo lo que haz hecho eso te lo aseguro"-.

El muchacho no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya sabia el por que los cazadores estaban tras él, había arrebatado las almas de demás lideres y las entregó a Lancer haciéndolo mas fuerte, lo suficiente para que se enfrentara en batalla con él, ya que si había de cierto en aquello era que John inconscientemente quería probar sus propias fuerzas contra las del demonio que una vez aterrorizo el mundo de los humanos y eso era lago por lo que jamás se perdonaría.

.-"Si eso lo se a la perfección"-. Se limito a decir y luego continúo a su camino hacia el otro lado de la puerta de roca con Tomoyo detrás de él.

Ahora estaban en lo era una enorme jardín, de forma cuadrada, era realmente extenso, solo cuatro caminos de cerámica separaban el césped, cada camino se unía en la mitad donde había una especie de arena que sobresalía del piso en forma de escalones, y justo detrás de esa arena, enfrente de ellos y detrás de una de las cuatro puertas al final de cada camino estaba un tribunal enorme que de seguro había sido colocado allí con magia, había varias personas en las partes inferiores y la mas alta cuatro ancianos que a pesar de la gran distancia que les separada sabia que les estaban mirando.

.-"No tienes de que preocuparte, ellos solo me quieren a mi, a ti no te harán nada"-. Dijo John como si esas palabras hubiesen de calmar a Tomoyo pero solo lograron incrementar sus preocupaciones.

.-"El tribunal te espera Ishida, aunque ya es sabido tu veredicto quieren darte la oportunidad de defenderte deberías sentirte honrado por la gentileza de los ancianos"-. Dijo Rian antes de seguir su camino hasta la arena donde había tres personas más a cada esquina, aquellos eran el resto de los cazadores...

Rian se reunió con sus compañeros usando magia para aparecerse en ese lugar en la única esquina que no estaba ocupada por un cazador.

John camino en silencio hasta el centro de la arena junto con Tomoyo y fue cuando noto que había algo de mas en ese lugar miró a su derecha y vio un campo de contención mágico en cual estaban Thunder Tiger y Sarah y a su lado sentados en una sillas pero rodeados de guardias estaban sus padres y el señor Kinimoto quienes les miraban con preocupación.

Mientras en Hong Kong

.-"¡No están!-. Comunico Mei-Ling a todo en la sala.- Ni Ishida ni Tomoyo están aqu, ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?"-.

.-"Quizas en una cita amorosa"-. Bromeó Nakuru a quien la desesperada situación no le preocupaba para nada.

.-"No es momento de bromas... John usó un conjuro de sueño en nosotros, de seguro no lo hizo para irse en una cita con Tomoyo..."-.

.-"¡No será que...!-. Dijo Shaoran elevando la voz.- Quizás John haya decidido ir en busca de Lancer en su cuenta y de seguro Daidoji le siguió"-.

.-"No podemos descartar esa idea-. Dijo la madre de Li.- Por la forma en que actuaba el joven Ishida ayer por la noche parecía decidido a tomar control de la situación por si mismo"-.

.-"Eso seria típico de John, siempre toma toda la responsabilidad en sus manos"-. Dijo Saori preocupada.- John, no me molesta que te hayas ido sino que lo hayas eso en compañía de Tomoyo, solo espero que nada haya sucedido entre ello-. Pensó al momento.

En ese momento se sintió una presencia y antes ellos se apareció Yun.

.-"Buenas días, lamento en verdad la intromisión pero es necesario que me acompañen al concilio de oriente, algo malo esta pasando en el concilio del norte y tiene que ver con el joven Ishida"-. Informo apenas al instante.

.-"¿Qué?"-. Dijeron todos al unísono.

.-"Yun, llevanos allí ahora mismo"-. Dijo Ieran y Yun asintió tods se tomaron de las manos y al momento fueron llevado al concilio de hechiceros de oriente, estaban en una jardín central parecido al de el norte solo que circular y sin el tribunal en él.

.-"¿Que es eso?"-. Pregunto Sakura al ver la imagen de John en el aire, había un cristal de bajo de esta que brillaba y parecía proyectar la imagen al aire.

.-"Es algo así como una televisión, ¿Qué esta sucediendo allá?"-. Dijo Li aclarando la duda de Sakura y presentándose una nueva.

.-"En un juicio-. Dijo un hechicero que estaba a su lado.- El Lider del Concilio de Hechiceros del Norte esta siendo enjuiciados por el tribunal de ancianos en este momento"-.

.-"¿Cuáles son lo cargos de lo que le acusan?"-. Pregunto Erial, que ante las palabras del hombre supo que era grave.

.-"Usar su magia para dañar a inocentes, se le acusa por la desaparición de los demás lideres de concilio y finalmente de traición a toda la humanidad al haber ayudado al demonio Lancer a regresar a este mundo"-.

Eriol a diferencia de los demás no estaba impresionado, el ya suponía que algo así pasaría era mas que seguro que Lancer que tena un nuevo cuerpo humano había inculpado a John de todos los sucesos de los meses pasados.

.-"John, ¿Qué harás?"-. Se preguntó Eriol reparar en que lo había dicho en voz alta pero eso a él no le importaba.- Si en verdad te dieron esos cargos solo bastaría con el segundo y el tercero para condenarte a muerte, estoy seguro que lo sabes y aún así, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"-.

.-"¡Eriol!-. Dijo Saori.- ¿Eso que dijiste era en serio?"-. Pregunto Saori quien se veía muy preocupada.- ¡Respondeme!"-.

.-"Si, era en serio, John debe saberlo pero, no tienes de que preocuparte John es fuerte y se entregará a la muerte tan fácilmente-. Dijo en un pobre intento de animar a Saori.

.-"¡Eriol, Saori!-. Dijo Mei-Ling acercándoseles.- Mi tía dice que les acompañemos que vamos a ir al concilio del norte en este momento"-.

.-"¿Hablas en serio Mei-Ling?"-. Preguto Eriol

.-"¡Si!-. Aseguró.- vamos tenemos que alcanzarlos van en camino a un lugar donde pueden hacer eso posible con la ayuda de magia"-. Mei-Ling agarro a Eriol y ha Saori con las manos y los guió por el camino para encontrarse con la madre de Li, pasaron entre varias personas que se quejaban por lo rudo que eran al pasar pero eso no importaba ahora y en disculpa lejanas ellos siguieron hasta donde se encontraba los demás.

.-"¿Segura que esto funcionara, madre?"-. Preguntó Shaoran cuando Mei-Ling y compañía habían llegado.

.-"Si, lo mas probable es que no hayan cerrado ese acceso al concilio del norte y dudo que este vigilado ya que todos parecen estar centrados en el juicio que se esta llevando a cabo, podemos usarlo sin problemas Shaoran"-. Explico su madre.

.-"¿Qué es acceso del que hablan?"-. Preguntó Sakura que aun no entendía bien lo que iban a hacer.

.-"Es acceso que conecta ese concilio directamente con el del norte por medio de magia muy antigua y poderosa, se supone que solo los lideres tienen acceso a él ya que sirve para comunicarse con distintos concilio evitando largo viajes"-. Explicó Yun.

.-"Entonces si usamos ese acceso ¿estaremos instantáneamente en el concilio del norte?"-.

.-"No exactamente, solo hay una puerta y la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo usarla, ya que no solo esta conectada al del norte sino también al del sur y al de occidente por lo que debe de haber una especie de clave para acceder al concilio correcto"-.

.-"¿Conoces esa clave, Yun?-. Preguntó Mei-Ling.- No, pero estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con el líder del norte, es decir, el joven Ishida"-.

.-"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Hace algunos años fui al concilio de occidente por este portal y mi abuelo, sino mal recuerdo, me dijo que las palabras claves tienen que ver con el líder"-.

.-"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Yun.- Dijo Ieran.- Ahora sabemos lo suficiente, y creo que es mejor que regreses a tu casa con tus padres, después de lo de ayer han de estar muy mal y es bueno que les hagas compañía"-.

.-"No.- Dijo Yun decidida aunque algo triste.- No puedo, no todavía... quiero ayudar al joven Ishida lo mejor pueda para que pueda destruir a Lancer y vengar la muerte de mi hermano, él me lo prometió y para que esa promesa se cumpla, debo, tengo que ayudarle"-.

.-"De acuerdo Yun, ayúdanos con estos libros..."-. Dijo Mei-Ling que como los demás estaba leyendo por encima un libro en busca de pistas.

En el concilio...

El juicio había sido corto y los ancianos que ese caso cumplían el papel del jurado estaba deliberando, solo uno de los ancianos que pertenecía al Concilio del Norte y que conocía a John desde pequeño le defendía pero las pruebas tan claras que era poco lo que podía hacer.

.-"Supongo que ha este punto esta claro cual es el veredicto"-. Dijo el padre de Sakura preocupado.

.-"Si"-. Dijo a su vez el padre de John que le preocupaba mas lo que su hijo pudiese hacer y también el porque no se había defendido, solo se había quedado allí de pie mirando a los alrededores mientras duraba el juicio y aun lo hacia. "¿Qué es lo que buscas tanto, hijo?". Pregunto el señor Michael a través de su pensamiento.

John lo oyó...

Ten cuidado padre... Lancer esta cerca, el cristal que contiene su cuerpo esta resonando ante la presencia de su alma". Respondió de la misma forma que su padre le había preguntado.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Te declararan culpable..."

"Esperare... Por ahora veré como se desarrolla la situación"

"¿Intentaras huir?"

"Solo si es necesario... Claro que tendría que enfrentarme a los cazadores pero no me preocupan, no se preocupen que ellos nada le pueden hacer a ustedes"

"Me preocupo mas por ti... La señorita Daidoji nos contó los últimos sucesos... estas herido, no deberías pelear y además aun no has restaurado tu espada ni tus poderes"-.

"No tienes de que preocuparte después de todo fue mi abuelo quien me enseño todo lo que se y si las cosas se ponen mal siempre puedo recurrir a eso..."

."¿A eso?". Lo pensó.- ¿¡¡Qué acaso estas loco!!?"-. Grito esta vez y todos lo miraron. No dijo más pero ahora parecía asustado y no preocupado. "¡John! ¡Sabes bien que tienes prohibido usar eso!"

"No te preocupes, ya lo domino..."

"¿¡Que ya lo dominas!? ¿¡Como es eso posible!?"

"Ha de ser por que Lancer estuvo un bien tiempo dentro de mi..."

"¿¡Que significa eso!? Explícate mejor"

Pero John no respondió, los ancianos había dejado de hablar entre si y se había levantado de sus silla y lo miraban con ojos fríos y despectivos.

.-"John Ishida este tribunal le encuentra culpable de todo los cargos impuestos a su persona y ha su vez se le condena a muerte.- Muchos exclamaron felicidad y otros simplemente no les importaba.- Su sentencia se llevara a cabo en este mismo instante por parte de los Cazadores..."-.

En Hong Kong...

.-"¡Oigan chicos, lo encontré!"-. Informo Sakura a los demás.- ¡La palabra clave es: Esteban!, ¿Dónde eh escuchado ese nombre antes?"-.

.-"Es el nombre del abuelo de John, y también fue él quien derroto a Lancer la primera vez y también fue conocido como el mejor líder y hechicero que el mundo había visto jamás"-. Explico Eriol.

.-"Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder debemos usar ese portal e ir al concilio"-. Dijo Saori apresurando a todos quienes colocaron las cosas en su lugar apenas y en orden.

Todos se acercaron al portal...

.-"¡¡Esteban!!"-. Dijo Eriol en voz clara y fuerte.

Antes ellos el portal se abrió en forma de una especie de torbellino azul y entraron por el sin reparar en nada, solo Yun se quedo quien se sentía satisfecha con lo hecho.

.-"Bien Ishida, espero y este listo... ya hace tiempo que quería hacer esto... Pagaras por lo que me hiciste antes-. Decía Piers, se le había acercado y ahora le miraba como un maniático. Llevaba dos dagas en sus manos, una para cada mano.- ¿Unas ultimas palabras antes de morir?"-.

.-"¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?-. Pregunto. Piers se llevo su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, mientras temblaba de cólera.- ¡Ah! Y no creas que no me defenderé"-. John se puso en guardia.

.-"Eso lo dudo...-. Dijo un anciano.- Tal vez no te distes cuentas por que parecías muy distraído durante el juicio pero mientras mirabas en todas direcciones haciendo caso omiso de lo que decíamos sellamos tus poderes, así que ahora no hay forma por la que puedas defenderte"-.

.-"Lamento decir que eso no es cierto... Ha diferencia de ustedes yo dependo solo de la magia y solo para que lo sepa claro que sabia lo del sello pero no es necesario que lo rompa ya que puedo derrotar a este inútil sin usar magia"-.

.-"¡¡Pagaras por eso!!"-. Dijo Piers enfadado y se lanzo al ataque pero al momento entre John y él un portal se abrió y de el salieron Eriol y compañía que cayeron al suelo por excepción de la madre de Shaoran y Yue...

Al rato se levantaron en silencio, Sakura trataba de reanimar al pobre Kero quien había quedado atrapado debajo de todos mientras todos los miraran sorprendidos...

.-"¡John! ¿¡¡Estas bien?!!-. Dijo Saori abrazándolo preocupada.- ¿¡¡¡Por qué demonios te fuiste de esa forma...!!!?"-. Dijo ahora enfadada.

.-"Sa...Saori"-.

.-"¿¡¡Que significa esto!!?"-. Grito uno de los ancianos

.-"Vayan con los demás luego les explico"-. Dijo John, pero Saori no quería apartarse de él, sin embargo, Eriol se la llevo en silencio y los demás lo siguieron.

.-"Bien... ¿Dónde estábamos?-. Dijo Piers.- ¡¡Ah si!! ¡¡Muere!!"-.

Se lanzo contra John reanudando el ataque, John salto hacia atrás y evitaba los intentos de atravesarle de Piers.

.-"¡John!-. Grito Shaoran.- ¡Toma!"-. Dijo nuevamente lanzándole su espada.

La espada se clavo en el suelo de piedra de manera perfecta, John esquivo un ultimo ataque de Piers, tomo uno de sus brazos se lo doblo hasta la espalda y luego le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda y lo derribo, dándole la espalda corrió hasta donde estaba la espada de Li...

.-"Ni creas que te lo permitiré"-. Dijo Piers dándose la vuelta a la vez que lanzaba dos dagas más que había hecho aparecer al instante hacia John...

.-"¡¡John cuidado!!"-. Grito Eriol pero ya era demasiado tarde, no tuvo tiempo para evitarlas y ambas dagas se clavaron en su espalda, John sin poder alcanzar la espalda cayó al suelo precipitadamente...

Continuara...


	27. El Pacto de Sangre y El Hechizo de Fusio...

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

.-"¡John!-. Grito Shaoran.- ¡Toma!"-. Dijo nuevamente lanzándole su espada.

La espada se clavo en el suelo de piedra de manera perfecta, John esquivo un ultimo ataque de Piers, tomo uno de sus brazos se lo doblo hasta la espalda y luego le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda y lo derribo, dándole la espalda corrió hasta donde estaba la espada de Li...

.-"Ni creas que te lo permitiré"-. Dijo Piers dándose la vuelta a la vez que lanzaba dos dagas más que había hecho aparecer al instante hacia John...

.-"¡¡John cuidado!!"-. Grito Eriol pero ya era demasiado tarde, no tuvo tiempo para evitarlas y ambas dagas se clavaron en su espalda, John sin poder alcanzar la espalda cayó al suelo precipitadamente...

27-. El Pacto de Sangre y El Hechizo de Fusion... La Restauración de la Espada de las Almas

Ninguno emitió sonido alguno mientras veían como John impactaba con el duro suelo de piedra.

.-"¡Ja!-. Exclamo Piers poniéndose de pie.- Y yo que pensé que tendría un batalla entretenida, me has decepcionado Ishida esperé un mejor desempeño de tu parte"-. Se acercaba poco a poco a John.

.-"No deberías subestimarme... Piers...-. Dijo la voz de John quien apareció justo detrás de su contrincante y, sacando su espada rota se la coloco en el cuello.- Pero eh de aceptar que has mejorado desde la ultima vez... incluso tuve que usar magia esta vez... pero ahora esto has terminado si no quieres morir mejor ríndete"-.

Piers miro el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo inmóvil y vio también como se transformaba en arena antes sus ojos y las dagas caían al suelo con un ruido metálico.

.-"Pues tu tampoco deberías subestimarme John-. Dijo Piers con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Crees acaso que no me di cuenta cuando creaste ese falso tu?-. Piers se desvaneció convirtiéndose en polvo igual que aquel falso John ante la sorpresa del verdadero.- No puede compararte conmigo-. Dijo su voz proveniente de ningún lugar y al instante varias dagas atacaron a John desde atrás. John se volteo y salto hacia atrás evitándolas pero fue apuñalado por Piers que había aparecido justo detrás de él cuando se había volteado.- ¿Cómo...?"-. Se pregunto Piers cuando ese John también se convirtió en polvo como el primero.

.-"¿Qué aun no haz aprendido?-. Le Pregunto John a Piers que sin dudarlo lo golpeo con fuerza tremenda en la nuca con el reverso de su puño y lo derribo entre voces de asombro de todos los presentes. Piers cayó inconsciente en el suelo.- Siempre debes estar un movimiento delante de tu contrincante... Remuérdalo... ¿¡¡?"-. John dio una vueltereta hacia atrás en el momento en que un flecha fue disparada hacia él.

.-"Eres bastante ágil, Ishida-. Dijo Sasha quien se había acercado a la arena.- Pero no es gran cosa el que esquives esa flecha común y corriente-. Se acerco a Piers.- Ya sabia yo que este inútil no podría derrotarte, se deja llevar por sus emociones en verdad que es tonto-. Sasha coloco su mano sobre Piers, luego la elevo y el inconsciente hechicero se elevo con ella, cayó con suavidad fuera de la arena.- Bien, ya que eh visto de lo que ere capaz tendré que acabarte rápidamente"-. Sasha apuntó con su arco a John. De repente la flecha empezó a brillar con un tono blanco y al pasar unos segundos ese brillo se convirtió en ondas blancas que con cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más rápidas y furiosas.

.-"No es bueno que desperdicies tanto poder en una sola flecha, puedo esquivarla fácilmente-. Dijo John que se puso en guardia a la vez que no perdía de vista la posición de las manos de Sasha.

Sasha solo sonrió ante las palabras de John y entonces tenso con mucha más fuerza la cuerda del arco y al hacerlo las ondas de energía que rodeaban la flecha alcanzaron su punto de poder más alto al empezar a girar en forma de espiral alrededor de la flecha dándole un efecto de taladro.

.-"¡¡Ishida!! .- Exclamo Sasha.- ¡¡Desaparece!!-. Dijo a la vez que dio un paso hacia atrás tensando el arco hasta su máximo y haciendo que el espiral girara con aun mayor velocidad y termino por dejarla ir...

.-"Ishida esta perdido....- Dijo Rian al momento que Sasha dejo ir la flecha.- Esa es una de la flechas mas potentes que tiene... Lamento decir que esta pelea ha terminado... Es una lastima que no pude enfrentármele-. Dijo Sonriente al momento en que la flecha se dirigió hacia John a una velocidad imposible de creer pero, su sonrisa desapareció cuando la flecha se quedo flotando gracias a un escudo que el joven había creado justo a tiempo, sin embargo, la flecha seguía allí aun con toda su fuerza y velocidad inicial.

.-"John es sin duda increíble... Detener una flecha como esa..."-. Dijo Sakura impresionada por la fuerza de John y también por la de su contrincante, sin duda en el mundo había hechiceros de gran poder.

.-"Pero aun no termina... Esa flecha tiene tanto poder que a John le cuesta mantener ese escudo... -. Dijo Eriol bajando a Sakura de su nube.- Con lo débil que esta me sorprende que pueda pelear a ese nivel... Si no piensa en algo rápido podría ser su fin"-.

.-"Eriol no tienes que ser tan pesimista-. Le dijo Saori en un tono de preocupación y regaño.- John va estar bien... Tiene que estar bien"-. Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y bajando la cabeza como si fuese a rezar.

.-"Eriol-. Dijo Shaoran y su amigo le miro.- ¿Qué no podemos ayudarle de alguna forma?"-.

.-"No creo... Ya hiciste demasiado con lanzar esa espada si haces algo mas de seguro te arrestaran por ayudarle"-.

.-"¡¡¡Pero tenemos que ayudarle!!!-. Le grito.- ¡¡¡No podemos quedarnos aquí y solo ver como le matan!!!"-.

.-"Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, ese mocoso tiene razón-. Dijo Kero.- Fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos ayudarle, ¿o no, Clow?"-.

.-"No hagan nada...-. Dijo Thunder Tiger desde el campo de retención.- El joven Eriol tiene razón si van solo harán que las cosas se compliquen aun mas..."-.

.-"¿¡¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando es tu amo el que esta apunto de ser atravesado por una flecha!!!?"-. Grito Kero apuntándole con una de sus patas.

.-"¡¡Kero ya basta!!"-. Le reprendió Sakura.

.-"¡¡¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!!!"-.

.-"Yo...-. Dijo Thunder Tiger.- Yo confió en los poderes de mi amo y de ser necesario soy capaz de destruir este campo y ayudarle pero, por ahora es necesario que este aquí, esos son sus deseos..."-.

Nadie tuvo un comentario para aquello y Kero se sintió un poco mal por sus palabras.

.-"¿¡¡Como!!?-. Se pregunto John al ver que el espiral alrededor de la flecha seguía tan poderoso como cuando le habían lanzado, entonces fue cuando lo noto, aquel espiral no solo era para atravesar con facilidad el objetivo servia como una especie de dispersor... El rápido giro de la energía repelía la magia que él usaba para el campo y al mismo tiempo el espiral usaba esa misma energía para mantener su fuerza.- Ya entiendo... un mecanismo bastante ingenioso...-. Dijo Sonriendo.- Pero, no lo suficiente como para derrotarme-. Hubo una pausa.- ¡¡ahhh!!"-. John concentro su poder en el punto en que la flecha y su campo se encontraban e hizo girar su propio poder en dirección opuesta al sentido del espiral creando una corriente que invirtió su giro y lo detuvo, la flecha cayo al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

.-"Muy inteligente en verdad... Invertiste la corriente para debilitar el giro y luego tu campo protector se encargo del resto pero, requeriste de la expulsión de una enorme cantidad de poder por lo que en estos instantes debes de haber alcanzado tus límites... La verdad te admiro por ser la primera persona en detener ese ataque pero, es momento de que mueras..."-. Sasha tenso nuevamente su arco y lanzo una flecha dirigida al pecho de John, este la esquivo con un lento y algo torpe movimiento hacia la izquierda. Cae de rodillas

Entonces la mujer aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo aparecer otra flecha solo que esta era enteramente de magia y al dispararla se multiplico hasta un total de 5. Juntas atacaron a su victima que rodó hacia la derecha y las evito por poco.

.-"No será tan fácil-. Le dijo John y coloco ambas manos muy cerca una de la otra formando un especie de esfera entre ellas que al momento lanzó hacia Sasha quien reacciono con un escudo. La esfera al impactar el escudo exploto en un potente y cegador resplandor que nublo la vista de todos excepto de John, quien preparado se había cubierto los ojos, aprovechándose del momento de debilidad corrió en dirección a su oponente.- Siento tener que hacerle esto a una mujer"-. Dijo y la golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen o al menos eso habría hecho si Sasha no se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

.-"Eres demasiado predecible...-. Dijo desde atrás a la vez que disparo como la vez anterior una flecha que se multiplico en 5 y terminaron por clavarse en el cuerpo de un John falso que al contacto desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de Sasha dispuesto a repetir lo sucedido con Piers pero, como la vez anterior aquella figura se desvaneció en el aire y la que parecía la verdadera le apuntaba con su arco desde la izquierda.- Siempre debes estar un movimiento delante, ¿no es así, Ishida?"-.

.-"Efectivamente"-. Respondió John a quien las flechas disparadas atravesaron siendo este también una imagen al ver esto Sasha desapareció de su lugar y reapareció en otro justo cuando John desde su izquierda estuvo a punto de golpearle, flechas fueron disparas contra él y este las esquivo tomando una en su manos la cual infundió con su propio poder y la lanzo de regreso a Sasha con un arco mágico al estilo Yue esta se impacto con un nueva serie de flechas de la mujer causando una explosión... al dispersarse el humo ambos se apuntaban con sus respectivos arcos.

.-"Sin duda eres muy hábil... Me parece que te eh subestimado-. Confeso la mujer.- Pero, tu también me has subestimado... Yo soy una experta en lo que al uso del arco se refiere mientras que tu solo conoces lo básico, eso lo pude ver cuando lanzaste esa única flecha la cual, con la velocidad que tenia, nunca hubiese sido capaz de alcanzarme"-.

.-"Fanfarronear sobre su habilidad con el arco y flecha no le ayudara en nada... Tal vez no sea un experto pero le puedo decir que aunque usted lo sea ninguna de sus flechas me ha alcanzado aun"-.

.-"¿Es eso un reto lo que oigo?"-.

.-"Puede tomarlo como quiera"-.

.-"De acuerdo... ahora te daré algunas lecciones sin cargo alguno...-. Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en su blanco y fino rostro.- Primero... nunca pierdas a tu oponente de vista-. Dijo Sasha que desapareció en el aire tal y como lo había hecho el repetidas ocasiones.- Lo haces muy mal Ishida... En estos momentos nos sabes donde estoy... ¿a que no?"-.

John miraba en todas las direcciones pendiente de que cada movimiento que ocurría en la arena.

.-"Segundo... Debes esperar el momento adecuado...-. Dijo de nuevo.- Si... puedo ver como te invade la desesperación, tu corazón empieza a latir con rapidez, tienes miedo lo veo claramente por el movimiento de tus ojos... Déjame disfrutar un poco mas de esto antes de que te mate, Ishida"-.

. _"Esa mujer... se mueve aparece y reaparece a gran velocidad... es por eso que no puedo verle... Tendré que ganar algo mas de tiempo"._-"Puedo ver que te gusta mucho ir de cacería... Por la forma en que disfrutas este momento es obvio..."-.

.-"Por algo nos llamamos los cazadores Ishida..."-.

."_Excelente... Se mueve en círculos a mi alrededor, aunque la distancia entre cada aparición y desaparición varia y el tiempo que tengo para atacar en reducido, supongo que solo existe una forma..."._

.-"¿Qué tanto hace John? ¿Por qué no se ha movido?"-. Pregunto Saori.

.-"Esta analizando la situación...-. Respondió Shaoran.- ah de ser extremadamente difícil para él localizar a su oponente de ser yo el que estuviera allí de seguro habría perdido la paciencia y habría atacado a un lugar cualquiera"-.

.-"Eso es por que solo eres un mocoso"-. Dijo Kero.

Shaoran no dijo nada... Ponerse a discutir con Kerberos no era lo apropiado en ese momento y tampoco quería hacerlo frente a su madre quien estaba muy interesada en la pelea.

.-"¿¡¡Como te atreves, muñeco!!?"-. Dijo Mei-Ling quien salio de defensa de Li.

.-"¿¡A quien le estas llamando muñeco, mocosa!?"-.

.-"Ambos guarden silencio... Este no es momento para juegos"-. Dijo la madre de Li en tono severo y firme. Ambos se callaron al instante. "_Será interesante ver como un hechicero de su nivel se las arregla en una situación tan extenuante como esta". _Pensó Ieran.

. _"Bien, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer... ojalá y funcione...". _Pensó John.-"Ya me cansé de tus juegos... es hora de ponerle un fin a esta situación..."-.

.-"Adelante... Pero, ¿Qué puedes hacer? No sabes donde estoy..."-.

.-"Se mas que suficiente en estos momentos..."-. Dijo John quien de inmediato dio un gran salto impulsado por su propia magia y desapareció en el aire como lo había hecho Sasha. _"Esa mujer no estaba diciendo mentiras en cuanto a lo experta que es... De seguro aun cuando me muevo a esta velocidad y ella a la suya no me pierde de vista, pero claro es imposible que una flecha pueda igualar mi rapidez... Aun esta allí debajo así que..."._ John se lanza en picada a la vez que se movía en distintas direcciones para evitar ser alcanzado por una flecha.- _¡¡FIRE RING!!-. _Dijo apareciendo unos centímetros del suelo y colocando la palma de su mano con fuerza en el suelo, esto creo un anillo de fuego a su alrededor que se expandió golpeando todo lo que estaba a 10 metros a la redonda.- ¿Dónde esta?"-. Dijo poniéndose de pie, al momento giro sobre si mismo y se movió a la derecha casi perdiendo el equilibrio, una flecha cruzo como una bala por su lado causándole un pequeño rasguño en el rostro.

Agitado se puso nuevamente de pie mientras miraba a Sasha fijamente...

.-"Debo aceptar que haz resultado un mejor contrincante de lo que me imaginé... Un poco mas y me das con tu ataque-. Confesó y John miro su túnica la parte inferior de su falda larga estaba completamente quemada.- Pero, no fue suficiente... La verdad es que esta pelea es muy entretenida, jamás había tenido una así, sin embargo, es momento de ponerle un fin a esto... prepárate para morir Ishida"-.

.-"Lamentablemente no pienso morir todavía...-. Se pone de pie.- Nunca imagine haría esto en un lugar como este pero, las circunstancias lo ameritan"-. John saca una vez más el trozo restante de la Espada de las Almas.

.-"No importa lo que hagas... No tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme, sin embargo, será divertido ver como fallas en tu inútil intento por vencerme"-.

.-"Primero lo primero"-. Se sube la manga de su brazo derecho hasta un poco mas arriba de la muñeca luego toma el trozo de la espada con la mano izquierda y se corta las venas, muchos gritaron otro solo se sorprendieron. Hizo lo mismo en su muñeca izquierda.

.-"¿¡¡¡En que demonio esta pensado ese sujeto!!!?-. Grito Kero alarmado por lo que acaba de hacer John.- ¡¡¡Se va a morir si sigue perdiendo tanta sangre!!!"-.

.-"Va a restaurar la espada...-. Dijo Sarah.- ¿No es así, TT?"-.

.-"Ya te eh dicho que dejes de ponerme sobrenombres... y si, el amo tiene pensado restaurar la espada"-.

.-"Para ser uno de los guardianes de ese sujeto se ve que sabes poco sobre tu amo..."-. Dijo Kero a Sarah, quien prefirió hacerse como si no le hubiese escuchado.

.-"Ya veo... Entonces piensas restaurar esa espada-. Dijo Sasha.- Perfecto, será interesante probar los poderes de mi arco en contra de los de la legendaria espada de las almas siempre y cuando sobrevivas"-.

.-"Ya te lo dije... no pienso morir en este lugar-. John derramo su sangre en el suelo, cuando la sangre hizo contacto con su superficie esta empezó a correr tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda forma un amplio circulo alrededor de John una vez completado el circulo la sangre formo otro mas pequeño dentro del mas grande y así siguió hasta forma el mas pequeño que encerraba a John.- ¡Bien!-. Se paso las manos por las heridas y estas se cerraron al instante, seguidamente con la espada se abrió una pequeña herida en el dedo índice de su mano derecha y con la sangre que de ella salía empezó a escribir un hechizo sobre la hoja de la espada en letras runicas cuando hubo terminado el trozo de la espada se quedo flotando en el aire mientras la letras escritas con la sangre de su portador se fundieron en el metal adoptando un color negro.- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto Sasha..."-.

.-"¡ah! Entonces, ¿ya vas a terminar?"-. Le respondió con un rostro indiferente.

John tomo el trozo de la espada con su mano izquierda y luego coloco la palma de su mano derecha justo en el centro del circulo que le rodeaba... al momento la sangre que a su alrededor brilló... los círculos y líneas dejaron de serlo y se convirtieron todos en letras como las que habían en la hoja rota de la espada y con ese brillo se liberó un enorme poder que se hizo visible, este poder se dirigió completamente a las letras de la espada mientras dejaban de ser negras y pasaban a blancas brillantes.

. _"¡Que poder tan terrible tiene este muchacho!"._ Pensó Rian al ver como el poder y la esencia de John crecían con cada segundo.- "¡¡Sasha!! ¡¡Deja de jugar!! ¡¡Acábalo!!"-. Le grito

.-"¡¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces!!"-. Respondió alarmada por el repentino aumento de poder que John acababa de sufrir.

Sasha creo una flecha, esta vez de lo color dorado y sin el espiral y se la lanzo a John pero el poder que emanaba era tan grande que al llegar se hizo polvo.

.-"Lamento decirte que ya es muy tarde para hacer eso...-. Su mirada había cambiado como también lo había hecho su expresión facial y forma de hablar, eran fríos y malvados.- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!"-. Los 5 círculos de letras en el suelo empezaron a girar, el mas lejano hacia la derecha, el que le seguía hacia la izquierda y así hasta el ultimo, luego se expandieron y contrajeron al segundo, cuando el proceso se repitió cinco veces los cinco círculos al contraerse se comprimieron de tal forma que ahora estaban dibujados en la palma del chico.

.-"El Pacto de Sangre se ha completado, el sello esta por romperse"-. Dijo Thunder Tiger que parecía mas preocupado que sorprendido.

.-"¿Sello? ¿De que sello hablas?"-. Pregunto Sakura y todos miraron expectantes al guardián, era obvio que todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

.-"No es fácil de entender así que presten atención-. Dijo el guardián.- Primero esta la Espada de las Almas que fue creada cuando un hechicero de la antigüedad materializó su propia alma y la fusiono con una espada, su origen es así de simple y con el transcurso del tiempo la espada ha adquirido diversas almas de sus diversos portadores entre otras cosas. Segundo esta el hechizo que el amo esta usando, el cual se divide en dos partes y el mismo que el original portador de esa espada uso para materializar y fusionar su alma por primera vez, la primera parte, el Pacto de Sangre que asegura el rompimiento del Sello de las Almas, que permite la manipulación del alma de uno..."-.

.-"Entonces... ¿Él esta manipulando su propia existencia?"-. Pregunto Yue que había aparecido de la nada sobresaltando a muchos.

.-"Así es-. Afirmo Thunder Tiger.- Aquel que puede manipular su alma puede manipular su vida"-. Recitó.

.-"¿Qué significan las runas en la espada y el suelo?"-. Pregunto Shaoran.

.-"Las que están escritas en la espada aseguran que al materializarse el alma del amo será capaz de fusionarla con su espada y las que están escritas en el suelo son el pacto en si lo que le permite al amo romper el sello de las almas y materializarla-. Respondió.- Volviendo a lo importante... El rompimiento de dicho sello le permite al amo materializar su alma y luego hacerla una con la espada... Dicha fusión la cumple la segunda parte del hechizo que es el "Hechizo de Fusion" una vez que el proceso este completo la espada será restaurada y su poder será proporcional a los del amo"-. Termino Thunder Tiger a sabiendas de que tal vez no todos habían entendidos pero, eso no le importaba... _"Si el amo rompe el sello y no se controla puede que... ¡¡No!! ¡¡El amo nunca seria tan descuidado!! ¡De seguro ya tiene todo bajo control!"_. Pensó.

.-"Bien ya esta...-. Dijo John.- ¡¡Ahora!!"-. Antes sus palabras las marcas en la mano de John empezaron a girar como cuando lo habían hecho en el suelo pero, en vez de expandirse todos los círculos se contrajeron hacia el centro y al hacerlo una llama de color azul apareció sobre su palma.- Hasta ahora todo va de maravilla, solo tengo que mantenerme sereno"-. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, cayo apoyándose sobre su rodilla izquierda y la flama se volvió roja y negra.

.-"¿Qué es esa llama en su mano?"-. Pregunto Kero

.-"Esa es el alma de John, ha logrado materializarla pero, ¿Por qué cambio de Azul a Roja y Negra?"-. Dijo Eriol respondiendo a la vez que se formulaba otra pregunta.

Nadie le respondió...

. _"¡¡No puede ser que el amo haya perdido el control!!" _Pensó Thunder Tiger, estaba muy preocupado, se acerco hasta que choco con la barrera.- ¡¡John!! ¡¡No te rindas!! ¡¡Puedes hacerlo!!"-. Grito la criatura ante la sorpresa de todos.

.-"Es increíble TT... Finalmente haz dejado de decirle amo"-. Dijo sorprendida Sarah que también sabia lo que sucedía pero nunca espero que su compañero dijera tales cosas.

.-"¡¡Ah!!-. Exclamo John abriendo los ojos.- Thunder Tiger...-. Dijo débilmente. _"Tienes razón... No puedo dejarme llevar" _Pensó.-"¡¡Ahhhh!!-. Grito Volviendo a estar de pie y concentrando cada célula de su cuerpo en hacer que la llama volviera a ser azul. Así lo hizo.- ¡¡Fusión!!"-. Grito finalmente y fusiono su espada con su alma y al hacerlo las letras blancas en la hoja brillaron con aun mayor intensidad mientras ese mismo resplandor se desvanecía al ser los caracteres absorbidos por la espada.

Un segundo resplandor perteneciente a la marca magia de John, El Sello del Alma, apareció debajo de él y ante los ojos de todos la espada empezaba a reconstruirse hasta que volvió a su tamaño normal, el hechizo de restauración estaba completo y no solo la espada había sido restaurada sino también la fuerza y los poderes de su portador... La nueva espada mucho más poderosa tenía ahora no uno sino dos sellos en su hoja... El primero era el Sello del Alma y el segundo representaba el Poder de la Oscuridad... Thunder Tiger noto esto, supo que significaba y no se pudo sentir mas aliviado de lo que en ese momento se sentía...

.-"Lamento la espera-. Dijo John a Sasha, un aura azul le rodeaba y su Insignia seguía escrita en el suelo, brillando.- Ya estoy listo... ¿tu lo estás?"-.

Continuara...


	28. El Principio del Fin

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

.- ¡¡Fusión!!"-. Grito finalmente y fusiono su espada con su alma y al hacerlo las letras blancas en la hoja brillaron con aun mayor intensidad mientras ese mismo resplandor se desvanecía al ser los caracteres absorbidos por la espada.

Un segundo resplandor perteneciente a la marca mágica de John, El Sello del Alma, apareció debajo de él y ante los ojos de todos la espada empezaba a reconstruirse hasta que volvió a su tamaño normal, el hechizo de restauración estaba completo y no solo la espada había sido restaurada sino también la fuerza y los poderes de su portador... La nueva espada, mucho más poderosa, tenía ahora no uno sino dos sellos en su hoja... El primero era el Sello del Alma y el segundo representado por una estrella de cinco puntas... Thunder Tiger noto esto, supo que significaba y no se pudo sentir más aliviado de lo que en ese momento se sentía...

.-"Lamento la espera-. Dijo John a Sasha, un aura azul le rodeaba y su Insignia seguía escrita en el suelo, brillando.- Ya estoy listo... ¿tu lo estás?"-.

28-. El Principio del Fin...

.-"¡¡No creas que lograras intimidarse con eso!!"-. Dijo la mujer y desesperada lanzo una serie de flechas explosivas que de haber estado tranquila habrían sido dirigidas hacia John pero, su falta de concentración hizo que fallara cada uno de sus tiros.

.-"¡Sasha! ¡Contrólate! ¡No te dejes llevar por la desesperación!"-. Le grito Rian desde fuera de la arena. _"Si sigue así no dudara demasiado contra Ishida... Creo que tendré que intervenir dentro de poco"._

.-"Pense que habías dicho que solo los tontos se dejan llevar por la situación que viven... Está bien, no es necesario alargar esta pelea-. John hizo aparecer en la palma de su mano, la cual tenia mirando hacia el cielo, una esfera de magia que sin dudar lanzo con fuerza hacia Sasha que fue salvada en el último instante por Piers quien había recuperado la conciencia, la esfera fue a dar contra una pared causándole un considerable daño...

.-"¡Piers!-. Dijo la mujer cuando se levanto, luego lo hizo el otro.- ¿¡Estas bien!?"-.

.-"¡No!, ¡¡No hasta que termine con Ishida!!-. Estuvo a punto de atacarle pero Rian intervino.- ¡Apártate Rian!"-. Le espetó.

.-"Deja que yo me encargue de él-. Respondió con tranquilidad.- Ustedes dos salgan de la arena...-. Pero ninguno le hizo caso, pelearían los tres de ser necesario.- ¡¡Que salgan!! ¡¡Es una orden!!"-.

.-"Vamos... Dejemos que Rian se encargue de él"-. Dijo el cuarto cazador a Piers y Sasha, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de Piers y la derecha el hombro derecho de Sasha.

.-"De acuerdo, pero ya suéltame Marcus..."-. Dijo Piers con brusquedad y le quito la mano de su hombro. El cuarto cazador no parecía enfadado pero le miraba fijamente... Quito su mano del hombro de Sasha y los tres bajaron de la arena.

.-"Ahora somos solo tu y yo, Ishida... Es impresionante que hayas derrotado tanto a Piers como a Sasha, sin embargo, eso mismo no ocurrirá conmigo eh visto tu estilo de combate y aun cuando mi poder no se compare con el tuyo tengo confianza en que saldré victorioso... Las batallas se ganan con inteligencia y no solo con poder..."-.

.-"La inteligencia por si misma no es suficiente... Sin el poder requerido la inteligencia es inútil yo tengo tanto la inteligencia como el poder... eso me hace casi invencible por que no soy tan arrogante como creerme todopoderoso...-. Dijo John mirando a Sakura por unos momentos.- Bien Rian... Solo tú y yo, espero y estés listo por que no pienso guardarme nada"-.

Rian le respondió a John poniéndose en guardia y haciendo aparecer su larga lanza, ambos contrincantes se analizaron el al otro por un corto periodo de tiempo, luego se lanzaron al ataque: John ataco con su espada y Rian con su lanza el sonido de las armas al chocar se oía con fuerza alrededor de la arena, ambos eran muy hábiles en el manejo de sus armas y no dejaban espacio al otro por el cual atacar y un ultimo ataque de gran fuerza los separo el uno del otro...

.-"¡Inferno!"-. Grito John con su puño derecho cerrado y en el se vio un fuerte resplandor cuando abrió su puño en dirección a Rian la energía se libero en forma de flamas que cubrieron a Rian por completo y aun así John no se detuvo y siguió atacando con las flamas. Los presenten pensaron que se había vuelto loco pero después de un momento las flamas empezaron a desviarse por los lados y sobre un escudo circular que Rian había creado.

.-"No creí que fueras capaz de ver a través de este conjuro..."-. Le dijo Rian.

John simplemente le sonrió y detuvo el conjuro, cuando las flamas se apagaron y la vista quedo clara para Rian, para ese momento el joven había desaparecido...

.-"Ese hombre también es fuerte, para sostener de esa forma el hechizo de Inferno"-. Dijo Ieran y todos le miraron.

.-"Por algo es el jefe de los cazadores, sin embargo, es John quien no deja de sorprenderme...-. Dijo Eriol.- ¿De donde saca todo ese poder?, Un humano común ya estaría exhausto para estos momentos"-.

.-"Ese es el resultado de el intenso, extenuante y duro entrenamiento que mi suegro le dio desde que tenia cinco años... Todo ese entrenamiento le preparo para este momento..."-. Comento Michael al grupo.

.-"Yo también me estuve preparando como hechicero desde que era muy pequeño y mis poderes no son como los de él..."-. Dijo Shaoran recordando todos los estudios sobre magia que tuvo de joven.

Nadie tuvo un comentario para aquello. De todas formas no habrían tenido tiempo, se escucho y vio una explosión en la arena justo donde hacia un momento estaba Rian...

.-"¡Rian!"-. Dijeron Piers y Sasha al mismo tiempo... La presencia de su líder había desaparecido por completo.

Una potente ráfaga de viento despejo el humo, Rian la había creado y estaba de pie, ileso, mirando a John.

.-"Te eh subestimado...-. Dijo John cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, Rian le había herido con su lanza al tratar de darle con una bomba mágica que al fallar causo la enorme explosión.- Pero, no creas que te bastara con esto para derrotarme"-. Coloco su mano derecha cobre la herida de su brazo izquierdo, luego una energía blanca rodeo su mano y la herida se cerró.

.-"Nosotros también te hemos subestimado, Ishida-. Acepto Rian.- Pensar que eres poseedor de tan grandes poderes...-. Apretó los puños, le costaba creer que fuese derrotado por un chico.

.-"Bien Rian... No tengo tu tiempo así que terminare esta pelea en este momento...-. Dijo John.- De esa forma él aparecerá...-. Añadió sonriendo.

.-"¿Él? ¿¡De quien hablas!?"-.

.-"Cuando termine contigo lo veras...-. John se lanzo al ataque, Rian le detuvo la estocada.- Debo reconocer tus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero, no eres lo suficientemente bueno..."-.

.-"¿¡Como!?"-. El puño de John de alguna forma paso a través de la guardia de Rian y le dio con fuerza en la quijada haciéndole retroceder, John aprovecho aquella oportunidad y concentró magia en su puño derecho, era tanta la cantidad que era totalmente visible. Su puño parecía ahora hecho de electricidad.

.-"_¡¡Lighting Edge!!"-._ Grito al lanzar su puño contra Rian, quien puso su lanza en el camino pero esta fue destruida con facilidad y atravesó su pecho a la vez que gritaba por el dolor, el ataque termino al momento, Rian cayó herido de gravedad, mas no mortalmente, en el suelo.

-"In... Increíble..."-. Dijo Sakura al ver lo sucedido.

.-"¿Qué... que fue eso?"-. Pregunto Kero impresionado a Thunder Tiger.

.-"A mi no me lo preguntes... Es la primera vez que veo que el amo hace uso de ese poder"-. Respondió Thunder Tiger.

.-"_Chidori-. _Dijo Sarah, todos le miraron.- Ese fue el _Chidori_ del amo Esteban... Aunque, muchos los conocen como _Lighting Edg_e por la forma eléctrica que toma la magia"-. Dijo con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

.-"¿Amo Esteban? Pensé que John era tu amo"-. Dijo Shaoran.

.-"Y lo es... Pero, originalmente fui creada por el amo Esteban como la protectora de sus cartas que ahora claro pertenecen a John... Fue John quien me dio un cuerpo cuando tan solo tenía 8 años. Desde entonces estoy en la familia"-. Dijo con voz nostálgica.

.-"Ese _Chidori_... ¿Qué es?"-. Pregunto Yue.

.-"_Chidori _es magia pura... Se origina al concentrar esa magia en el puño, entre mas magia agregues mas poderoso será, claro que como no usas báculo concentrar y controlar el poder es difícil, pero si se logra hacer correctamente el _Chidori_ se convierte es una espada que todo lo atraviesa, nada se resiste ante su poder"-.

.-"Eso significa que es magia muy avanzada..."-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"Si, supongo-. Sonrió.- Cuando se trata de John cualquier magia parece tan sencilla de hacer..."-.

En la arena Rian seguía tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre mientras Piers y Sasha quienes se le habían acercado sanaban su herida.

.-"Con esto será suficiente pero no podrá seguir peleando"-. Dijo Sasha a Piers que asintió.

.-"¿"Peleando" dices?-. Dijo John.- ¿Están pensando en seguir enfrentándoseme?-. Sasha y Piers entregaron a Rian al cuarto cazador y se pusieron en guardia mirando a John con rabia.- Por su expresión veo que si...-. Miro a ambos.- Bien no me dejan otra opción-. Cerro su puño y volvió a concentrar la magia en el, iba a usar nuevamente el _Chidori_.

Sasha y Piers retrocedieron unos pasos, debían crear distancia o acabarían como Rian.

.-"¡¡Vamos Ishida se mas original!!"-. Le grito Piers quien retrocedió otros pasos tenia miedo de esa técnica.

.-"¿Por que habría de cambiar mi técnica cuando esta funciona tan bien?-. John sonrió.- ¡Acabare con esto de una vez!"-. Dijo corriendo en dirección a Piers y Sasha a la vez que con su otra mano hizo un segundo _Chidori_.- ¡Muere!"-.

Piers y Sasha se apartaron del camino pero John no se preocupo siguió hasta donde estaba el cuarto cazador que soltó de inmediato a Rian sorprendido por el hecho de que John le atacara.

.-"¡Muevete Marcus!"-. Grito Piers.

.-"¡Ya es tarde!-. Grito John quien golpeo primero con su puño izquierdo, esta vez atravesó por completo el pecho de su victima la velocidad y la fuerza eran tales que lo estrello con la pared, seguidamente saco su puño izquierdo y ataco con su derecho pero Marcus se movió de su lugar en solo un instante y el _Chidori_ fue a dar contra la pared que fue destruida de manera considerable.- ¡¡Eres rápido cuando se trata de huir Marcus!! ¿¡¡O debería decir, Lancer!!?"-. Dijo John acercándose poco a poco a la arena donde estaba Marcus.

Marcus sonrió.

.-"Entonces ¿lo sabias?-. Dijo sonriendo con malicia, puso su mano sobre su herida y esta sano.- Ese _Chidori _tuyo... Es aún más terrible que el de Esteban... No hay duda que tu abuelo hizo un gran trabajo contigo"-.

.-"¡Dejate de tonterías y regrésame a Karin!-. Exigió John molesto.- ¡Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho nada por que haré que lo lamentes!"-.

.-"Hubiera sido divertido torturarla un poco pero tu sabes muy bien que no puedo tocarla-. Dijo aun con esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.- No cabe duda que es tu hermana, sus poderes son considerablemente grandes para alguien de su edad que no fue criado como hechicero"-.

.-"¿¡Marcus, que te sucede!?"-. Dijo Piers acercándosele y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lancer.

.-"¡Cierra la boca, estupido humano!"-. Dijo Lancer tomando el brazo de Piers afrentándolo con fuerza tal que estaba apunto de rompérsele.

.-"¡Sueltalo!"-. Exigió Sasha apuntando con su arco a Lancer.

.-"¿Vas a matarme Sasha? ¿A mi, que soy tu compañero?"-. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

.-"¡Sueltalo o tendré que hacerlo!"-. Tenso con fuerza su arco.

.-"De acuerdo-. Dijo Lancer apretando con tremenda fuerza el brazo de Piers y el sonido del hueso de brazo al romperse, esa fue la señal que Sasha estaba esperando y dejo ir su flecha. Lancer la tomo con la mano como si nada.- Ni siquiera pudiste vencer a John y ¿crees poder vencerme? Es mi turno...-. Cerro su puño y energía de color negro lo rodeo.- ¡Llamas Infernales!-. Fuego negro fue disparado hacia Sasha quien paralizada no tuvo tiempo para responder, al llegar la flamas fueron repelidas por una escudo que rodeaba a la mujer.- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un entrometido, John?"-.

En ese momento el escudo se desvaneció y se convirtió en una carta que regreso a las manos de John.

.-"Dejate de juegos, Lancer-. Dijo serio.- ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi hermana!? ¿¡Dónde esta!?"-.

.-"Primero... ¿lo tienes?"-. Pregunto Lancer, extrañamente emocionado.

John hizo aparece en su mano derecha el cristal negro que contenía el cuerpo del demonio.

.-"¿Dónde esta mi hermana?"-.

.-"Sana y salva desgraciadamente-. Lancer hizo un movimiento con su mano y la hermana de John apareció desmayada en la arena, enfrente del joven.- Ah, parece que estaba durmiendo en estos instantes"-. Dijo con una falsa voz conmovedora.

John se agacho y le cargo en brazos, como había dicho Lancer estaba dormida.

.-"¡John!-. Dijo Eriol que apareció justo detrás de su amigo.- Yo me encargare de Karin, aprovecha el momento y destruye a Lancer"-.

.-"De acuerdo-. Dijo John, aun serio pero sin duda aliviado de saber que su hermana estaba bien.- Llevala con mis padres, yo me haré cargo de las cosas aquí..."-.

John dejo a Karin con Eriol y de inmediato este regreso con los demás.

.-"¡Karin!-. Dijo su madre y abrazo a su hija quien empezaba a despertar, Eriol le había acostado en uno de los bancos.- ¿Karin, estas bien?"-. Le pregunto con lagrimas de felicidad y preocupación.

.-"¿Mamá...? ¡Mamá!"-. Dijo abrazándola mientras ella también empezaba a llorar.

.-"Que bueno que estas bien, hija"-. Dijo su padre sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa de felicidad, Karin al verlo también le abrazo.

.-"¡Es cierto!-. Dijo Karin separándose de su padre.- ¡Papá! ¡Mi hermano! ¿¡Donde esta mi hermano!? ¿¡Esta bien!?"-. Pregunto la pequeña preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano. Ella sabia que seguía con vida pero le preocupaba el hecho de que tenia graves heridas en su cuerpo y también, se había enterado por medio de uno de los sirvientes de Lancer que este había enviado un demonio a matarle.

.-"No te preocupes, hija-. Le respondió su padre.- John se encuentra bien, mira"-. Dijo viendo hacia la arena.

La mirada de Karin se lleno de aun más alegría al ver que su hermano estaba bien, durante los tres días que estuvo cautiva no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa que en como se encontraba John, no podía evitarlo cuando se enteró que estaba con vida sabia bien que esa vida colgaba de un hilo, por fuerte que fuese él, su hermano, era humano.

.-"¿Estas feliz, Karin?"-. Le pregunto Sakura

.-"¡Sakura!-. Dijo acercándosele sin dejar de sonreír de felicidad.- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!"-.

.-"A mi también, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti y es bueno saber que estas bien"-. Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole con cariño.

Entre tanto, Lancer y John seguían viéndose el uno al otro, el primero no borraba esa sonrisa llena de malicia y el segundo no quitaba su cara seria. Piers y Sasha quienes estaban detrás de ambos tomaron a Rian y salieron de la arena, ya nada podían hacer.

.-"Eh cumplido con mi parte del trato, John-. Dijo Lancer.- Te eh regresado a esa molesta niña, ahora entrégame el cristal...-. Lancer extendió su mano en señal de que le entregara el cristal.- Vamos John, entrégamelo entonces tu deseo se hará realidad y podrás enfrentárseme con todo mi poder... eso es lo que quieres ¿no?, poner a prueba tus verdaderos poderes..."-. Dijo Lancer sonriendo satisfactoriamente, sin duda había tocado un punto clave ya que la mirada de su oponente había cambiado, le indicaba que tenía la razón.

John se limito a mirar de nuevo el cristal negro en su mano, estaba brillando y palpitaba ante la presencia de Lancer, el cuerpo dentro del cristal reaccionaba ante su alma...

.-"Una que vez que tengas en tu manos este cristal...-. Dijo John pausadamente quitando la vista de la joya y mirando directamente a los ojos de Lancer.- Ese "trato" que hicimos se terminara..."-.

.-"Soy completamente consiente de ello, John-. Dijo Lancer sonriendo acercándose a John hasta que estuvieron a pocos pasos el uno del otro. Le extendió la mano.- Ahora... dámelo"-.

.-"¡John! ¿¡Que haces!?"-. Dijo Eriol que apareció detrás de su amigo y le tomo la muñeca antes de que entregara la joya.

.-"Sueltame, Eriol"-. Respondió John, paciente y sereno.

.-"Si lo hago-. Dijo Eriol viendo de reojo a Lancer quien le miraba con desagrado.- ¿Le entregaras el cristal?"-. Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su amigo.

.-"Y si tengo pensado hacerlo... ¿Qué harás, Eriol?-. Respondió John. Esta vez, serio y con un tono que sonaba amenazador.

.-"¿¡¡Qué dices!!? ¿¡¡Que te haz vuelto loco!!?"-. Le grito Eriol enfadado por las palabras de su amigo.

Con brusquedad John se soltó de Eriol luego con su dedo golpeo ciertas partes del pecho de Eriol y ese quedo inmóvil.

.-"Es mejor que te quedes así por un momento...-. Dijo John al darle la espalda.- Ya lo sabes...-. Dijo mirando a Lancer.- Apenas te lo entregue el trato se acaba..."-.

.-"Si, Si... Ahora ¡Dámelo!-. Respondió Lancer ansioso. John se acerco un paso y coloco el cristal sobre la mano del demonio.- No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer... John..."-.

.-"Tu tampoco...-. Dijo John sonriendo y con la misma mano que la acaba de entregar el cristal le sujeto con fuerza la muñeca del brazo que Lancer había usado para recibirlo.- Nuestro pacto se acaba aquí... Adiós... Lancer-. John di un paso hacia atrás sin soltar al sujeto a la vez que una energía azulada empezaba a arremolinarse en su mano en forma de un pequeño tifón dentro de una esfera-. _¡Rasengan!"-._ Exclamó al golpear el pecho del demonio con la esfera de magia que seguía girando.

La técnica desgarro la ropa en cuestión de instantes y empezaba a se lo mismo con la piel, poco a poco John empujaba la esfera contra el pecho de Lancer sin dejar de soltarlo, cuando finalmente le soltó la esfera estallo y le envió a volar sus buenos 20 metros, se estrello contra una pared.

Todos en el jardín estabas sorprendidos incluyendo a los cuatro ancianos que no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y habían optado por ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

.-"¡I... Ishida!"-. Dijo uno de ellos que pertenecía al Concilio del Norte.

.-"¿Sucede algo su señoría?"-. Dijo John mirándolo de reojo.

.-"Creo que esto merece una buena... una muy buena explicación... ¿Qué fue todo eso?"-. Respondió como si estuviese escogiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras.

John se puso de frente pero la presencia de Lancer aun se sentía así que volvió a ponerse en guardia.

.-"Lamento decirle que tendrá que esperar un momento...-. Dijo John que retrocedió, sin bajar la guardia, hasta donde se encontraba Eriol y haciendo lo mismo que hacia un momento solo que en dirección inversa le permitió moverse de nuevo.- Eriol-. Dijo con cautela.- Parece que tendremos algunos problemas, saca a los demás de aquí y diles a los guardias que saquen a los miembros del estrado... ¡Ve! ¡Rapido!"-. Dijo cuando la presencia se intensifico.

.-"¡Bien!"-. Respondió su amigo antes de desaparecer hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás.

.-"Pongamosle un final a esto...-. Concentrando una vez magia en su mano pero esta vez no se trataba del Chidori o del Rasegan, la magia se había convertido en llamas que John sofoco al cerrar su puño.- ¡Inferno!-. Exclamo soltando el fuego mágico en su mano el cual salio a chorros hasta el lugar donde su enemigo se había estrellado: Las llamas eran tan fuertes y calientes que la roca se fundió y el fuego tuvo acceso a los pasillos, por suerte no había nadie en ese lugar de otro modo se habría muerto.- Entiendo...-. John saco su espada y la apunto hacia Rian quien estaba siendo sujetado por Sarah y Piers quienes ante la reacción del joven mostraron sorpresa.- Usaste un señuelo... Fue una buena idea debo de aceptar pero no me engañaras con un truco como ese..."-.

Rian no parecía sorprendido mas bien su mirada se hizo sombría.

.-"Tengo que aceptarlo John...-. Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Eres sin duda muy astuto... Pero, una vez más te haz equivocado"-. Después de las palabras, la piel de Rian empezó a derretirse y mostró a un demonio que se puso al lado de Sasha quien también se había transformado.

.-"Eso quiere decir que..."-.

.-"Efectivamente-. Dijo Piers.- Yo soy Lancer... Fue una buena actuación ¿no crees?-. Dijo mostrándole a John el cristal mientras le sonreía.- Yo ya sabia que tenias pensado hacer... al fin y al cabo estuve dentro de ti durante el tiempo suficiente como para llegarte a conocer... Y tu bien sabes que para mi es fácil cambiar de cuerpos... Maté y absorbí los poderes de los cuatro cazadores y use sus cadáveres para que mis demonios se alojaran en ellos... Como te dije... Cometiste el peor error de tu vida al entregarme este cristal... Baal... Uriel... Lo dejo en sus manos..."-. Dijo dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los ancianos...

Enseguida los guardias se pusieron frente a Lancer y lo atacaron con sus conjuros pero ninguno se sus conjuros hizo daño al demonio que hizo un movimiento con su mano y enseguida varias cuchillas hechas de viento cruzaron a través de ellos matándoles sin piedad alguna...

-"¡¡Basuras!!-. Exclamo al pasar entre sus cadáveres, en el momento varias bolas de fuego le atacaron y el demonio las rechazo con un escudo.- ¡¡Hasta cuando dejaran de molestarme!!"-. Dijo a Eriol, Li (había recuperado su espada) y Sakura. Había sido el primero quien le había atacado...

.-"¡¡No permitiremos que lleves a cabo tus planes Lancer!!-. Grito Eriol al demonio confrontándolo.- ¡Sakura! ¡Li!-. Ambos le miraron.- ¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Yo lidiaré con él!"-.

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron sin quejarse y se separaron de su amigo avanzando hasta donde estaban los ancianos quienes ya habían bajado.

.-"¡Ya basta de idioteces, en este mismo momento los mataré a todos!"-. Dijo Lancer lanzando nuevamente sus cuchillas, esta vez contra Sakura y Shaoran.

.-"¡Sakura cuidado!"-. Dijo Li empujándola hacia un lado pero para él era tarde.

.-"¡Shaoran!"-. Exclamo la muchacha.

.-"¡Cuidado Li!"-. Le grito Eriol.

Las cuchillas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, pero no fue así gracias a la intervención del padre de John quien le protegió con uno de sus poderosos escudos.

.-"¡Vayan ahora! ¡Saquen a todos de aquí!-. Le dijo haciendo desaparecer el escudo y uniéndose a Eriol.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?"-.

.-"Gracias... Y con gusto acepto su oferta"-.

Sakura ayudó a levantar a Shaoran cuando llegaban Kerberos con Tomoyo y Saori, Spinel Sun con Ieran y Anastasia y Thunder Tiger llevaba consigo a Karin y Fujitaka. También llegaron Dark Moon, Runy Moon y Yue y el resto de lo guardias quienes de inmediato fueron a llevarse ese lugar a los ancianos y demás miembros del estrado dejando solo al grupo de Sakura en el jardín.

.-"¡Chicos!"-. Dijo John tratando de avanzar pero, ambos demonios intervinieron.

.-"No tan rápido, Ishida-. Dijo uno de los demonios quien tenia aspecto casi humano, tenia dos grandes alas, era un poco más alto de John, tenia grandes músculos y llevaba consigo una armadura para su protección.- Si quieres ayudar a tu amiguitos entonces tendrás que pasar por nosotros primero..."-.

.-"Que así sea"-. Dijo John retrocediendo de un salto y sacando su espada.

.-"Cree que puede derrotarnos... -. Dijo el otro demonio que tenía patas de araña y cuerpo de hombre, en sus antebrazos sobresalían lo que parecían ser agujas y sus ojos grises expresaban maldad.- ¡A nosotros! ¡Es un humano bastante tonto! ¿Tú que crees Uriel?-. Pregunto mirando a su compañero que al ver que no le respondía, cuando trato de acercársele este se desplomo boca abajo en el suelo con una enorme cantidad de cristales de color negro clavados en su espalda.- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¡Arggg!!!"-. Exclamo con fuerza cuando su pecho fue atravesado por una esfera hecha de electricidad.

.-"¿Esta bien, amo?"-. Pregunto Thunder Tiger descendiendo ante él acompañado de Dark Moon.

.-"No tienes por que preocuparte Thunder Tiger... Estoy en perfecto estado, gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora es mejor que protejan a quienes no tienen nada que ver con lo que esta pasando, yo me haré cargo de Lancer... Tengo que corregir error que eh cometido"-.

.-"¿Qué...?"-. Dijo Lancer al momento que evitaba la espada de John quien estuvo dispuesto a matarlo con ese ataque.

.-"¡¡Esto acaba aquí, Lancer!!"-. Dijo corriendo en dirección el demonio a la vez que saco su espada del suelo. La espada empezó a brillar. Agitándola una sola vez y con fuerza, mientras corría, John creo cuchillas de viento parecidas a las de su enemigo solo que las suyas eran una ventisca de ellas y más pequeñas.

.-"¡Idota!-. Le dijo como respuesta el demonio creando un escudo justo en frente de él.- ¡No te será tan fácil!"-.

La insignia de las almas apareció debajo de John y este fue capaz de saltar desde donde estaba pasando sobre Lancer, quien aun estaba ocupado por el ataque, cayendo justo detrás de él. Todo ocurrió en un segundo: Un aura amarilla rodeo al muchacho... Dio un golpe al escudo partiéndolo y golpeando al demonio en la zona de las costillas... Aprovecho que se volteo y le dio otro en la quijada... Lancer se elevo varios centímetros... John salto... Con una patada aérea que le subió del pecho a la quijada lo envió hasta la arena.

.-"Es la primera vez que veo a John usar hechizos como esos en una batalla... No hay duda, tiene pensado acabar con Lancer sin importarle que este dentro del cuerpo de un humano"-. Comento Michael ante el reciente hecho.

Lancer se levanto con dificultad del suelo, un hilo de sangre le recorrió la boca y sentía un fuerte dolor en el costado. Le habían roto las costillas.

.-"¡Pagaras por tu atrevimiento!"-. Grito a John quien no le presto atención.

.-"¡Serás tu quien pague!"-. Respondió con fuerza el muchacho.

El rostro de Lancer estaba rojo por la ira. Tenía que escapar o de lo contrario lo matarían antes de fusionarse con su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una forma de entretener al chico y aprovechar para escapar. Su mirada se detuvo en los cadáveres de los hechiceros que hacia poco había matado. Su rostro se ilumino.

.-"Siento mucho decir esto, pero, es hora de que vaya-. Dijo Lancer sonriente.- Claro que, te dejare algunos amigos con los que puedas jugar..."-. El demonio se arrodillo y coloco ambas manos sobre el suelo, esta brillaron con un aura verde. Esa aura verde se desprendió de sus manos en una única onda que paso por debajo de todos hasta los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias, donde desapareció...

A los segundos de haber desaparecido... Los cuerpos empezaron a levantarse, impulsados por la magia del demonio, al estar todos de pie se lanzaron contra John en una embestida.

.-"No me dirás que esto era lo que tenia pensado, ¿O si, Lancer?"-. Dijo John mirándolo con seriedad.

.-"Si crees que es tan sencillo, por que no intentas detenerlos"-. Dijo el demonio sonriente. _"Tan pronto lo hagas, tendré la vía libre para salir de aquí"._

.-"Si lo que quieres es distraerme...-. Dijo John levantando su espada.- ¡Tendrás que pensar en algo mejor que esto!-. Exclamo apuntando a lo hechiceros, sin siquiera verlos, con su espada. Apenas con acercársele, la simple energía de la espada los convirtió en cenizas.

.-"Ahora esta claro-. Dijo Eriol ante el suceso.- John esta enfadado"-.

.-"Y le sobran razones para estar así"-. Dijo Sakura recordando, al ver a su amigo así, las palabras que hacia tiempo le había dicho Henderson sobre la actitud de John cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

Sin opciones, Lancer intento un escape pero ante de siquiera poder llevarlo a cabo, John le golpeo en el rostro derribándolo.

.-"No escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, Lancer-. Dijo John mirándolo con frialdad.- Si lo que quieres es escapar, entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo primero"-.

.-"¡Estamos de acuerdo entonces!"-. Dijo Baal poniéndose de pie y atrapando a John por las muñecas, piernas y cuello con varios látigos que salían de la parte superior de sus antebrazos. La herida en su pecho, causada por Thunder Tiger, había desaparecido.

.-"¡Amo váyase ahora, nosotros no haremos cargo!"-. Dijo Uriel poniéndose frente a Lancer.

.-"¡Lancer no escaparas!-. Dijo tratando de avanzar pero la fuerza del demonio que lo retenía era mayor a la suya.- ¡Ya suéltame!"-. Dijo John dándose la vuelta. Tomando ventaja del hecho que estaba atado al demonio corrió en su dirección. Haciendo su Rasengan, una vez mas, acabo con Baal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dándose la vuelta se sorprendió de ver que Lancer aún no se había ido.

.-"John-. Dijo Lancer adoptando una expresión seria.- Por lo que hoy me haz hecho, te haré pagar... ¡Uriel!-. Dijo al demonio que tenía pensado enfrentarse a John.- Mientras...-. Dijo nuevamente sacando el cristal que contenía su cuerpo.- Eh esperado mucho este momento... Ahora finalmente ah llegado"-. El cristal empezó a brillar con un aura azul oscuro que en segundos rodeo a Lancer.

.-"¡John!-. Gritó Eriol a su amigo.- ¡Tienes que detener a Lancer ahora!"-. Eriol apretó su puño. Aun cuando era más fuerte que antes, en esos momentos, Lancer, había absorbido tal poder que había sobrepasado el suyo y ahora menos, que empezaba a fusionarse con su cuerpo, podía él hacer algo para detenerlo.

.-"¡Fuera de mi camino!-. Dijo John atacando a Uriel con su espada, este le detuvo con las palmas de sus manos.- ¡No es tan fácil!-. Exclamó nuevamente haciendo fuerza para que la espada se deslizara entre las manos del demonio, aplicó gran fuerza y logro su cometido, sin embargo, la armadura que llevaba Uriel le protegió del mortal ataque. La parte del pecho fue cortada por la mitad y ya no le volvería a servir.- _¡¡Chidori!!_"-. Con su puño derecho, John logró perforar el pecho de Uriel, justo donde, según él, debía de estar su corazón.

Uriel ahogó un grito.

Uriel, aún con vida, tomo el brazo de John, quien estaba sorprendido de verlo respirar. Uriel, con su otro puño, flexionando sus enormes músculos, golpeó con fuerza descomunal el rostro de John que derribado fue a tener al otro extremo de la arena.

.-"¡Por dios, John!-. Dijo su madre quien estaba espantada por el suceso.- ¡Eriol! ¡Michael! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Tienen que ayudarlo!"-. Dijo implorante a ambos.

.-"¡De acuerdo!-. Respondió Michael.- ¡Eriol! ¡Vamos!"-.

Eriol asintió y junto al padre de su amigo fueron hacia la arena donde Uriel que les había visto acercase le lanzo dos bolas de energía negras provenientes de sus enorme puños. El padre de John protegió a ambos y Eriol contraatacó con truenos. Los truenos alcanzaron al demonio que ahora recibía la potente descarga eléctrica. Usando su gran fuerza la criatura logró dispersar la energía y se dirigió con velocidad hacia Eriol y Michael. Michael uso un nuevo escudo que absorbió el daño del puño del demonio, sin embargo, un segundo puño logro agrietarlo y luego un tercero lo penetró. Su puño dio en el suelo penetrando en el y haciendo que tanto Eriol como el padre de John perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

.-"¡¡Muere!!-. Grito Uriel juntando ambas manos a manera de mazo, dispuesto a matar Michael que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ocurrió en cuestión de instantes: Uriel subió sus brazos para luego aplastar al padre de John... Los bajó con toda su fuerza... Un momento antes de impactar un as de luz paso entre Uriel y Michael... Al segundo siguiente los antebrazos de Uriel se separaron de sus brazos en el momento en que estuvo a punto de golpear a Michael....-"¡¡GUAAAAAHHH!!-. Gritó al sentir al segundo siguiente el dolor.- ¿¡¡QUIEN!!? ¿¡¡QUIEN SE HA ATREVIDO!!?"-. Vocifero mirando a su alrededor.

.-"Eh sido yo-. Dijo John quien cayo sobre lo hombros de Uriel con espada en mano. Tenía algo hinchando la mejilla donde le habían dado el golpe y sangraba por el cabeza, quizás resultado el impacto contra el suelo.- Ahora... Muere...-. Dijo John clavando su espada por el cráneo del demonio cuyo cuerpo al momento siguiente se hizo cenizas.- ¿Te encuentras bien padre?"-. Dijo acercándosele y ayudándole a levantarse.

.-"Estoy bien pero, mira este desastre-. Respondió Michael tratando de quitarse la sangre que le había caído al ser cortado los brazos del demonio.- Esta ropa era nueva, y ya la he arruinado-. Dijo dándose por vencido y sonriéndole a su hijo, le agrada ver que estaba bien.- ¿Tu como te encuentras?"-.

.-"Solo son rasguños"-. Respondió que toco el traje de su padre y la manchas de sangre desaparecían de el.

.-"No es momento para ponerse a hablar...-. Intervino Eriol.- John tenemos que hacer algo respecto a esto"-. Dijo Eriol señalando a la esfera azul oscuro en la cual se encontraba Lancer.

.-"Solo hay una manera de acabarlo-. Dijo John.- Salgan de la arena-. Les ordeno y ambos salieron, regresando con los demás.- ¡¡Thunder Tiger!! ¡¡Sarah!!"-.

Ambos guardianes se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron. Al hacerlo ambos se convirtieron dos esferas de energía que salieron disparadas hacia John, estas se internaron en la espada y la insignia del alma apareció debajo de John, mezclada con el poder del trueno de Thunder Tiger y el poder de la Oscuridad de Dark Moon.

La energía se había incrementado de forma proporcional a la de sus guardianes y como la vez pasada sus heridas habían sido curadas por eso simple hecho. La Espada de las Almas empezó a brillar y el primero de los dos sellos se rompió revelando una vez más al mundo la verdadera forma de la espada.

.-"Era lógico que John recurriera a ese ultimo conjuro"-. Dijo Eriol sonriendo. John iba a usar el Poder Ancestral, de salir todo bien, detendría la fusión de Lancer con su cuerpo y ambos volverían a quedar sellados.

.-"Eriol... ¿Ese no es?"-. Pregunto Sakura a su compañero.

.-"Si... El Poder Ancestral... Es normal que lo reconozcan, ustedes lo usaron y fueron testigos de su poder..."-.

.-"Y aun cuando eso es verdad... Este no se compara con el que Sakura y yo realizamos-. Dijo Shaoran contemplando el poder que emanaba su amigo.- Nada mas con ver el aura que despide John..."-.

.-"Entoces supongo que podemos estar tranquilos... No hay manera por la que ese demonio escape del ataque del joven John"-. Dijo la madre de Shaoran que se detuvo al lado de su hijo.

Ieran se quedo admirando los poderes de un verdadero hechicero... De un hechicero que había dominado las fuerzas básicas de la luz, oscuridad y anima...

Un segundo destello indico la aparición del Poder Ancetral, la insignia debajo del joven había cambiado, ahora representaba su propio poder junto al de sus guardianes y fuera de esta estaban representadas en círculos mas pequeños los poderes de los astros y lo poderes de la luz, oscuridad y anima.

.-"¡Hazlo ahora, John!"-. Dijo la voz de Sarah que provenía de la espada.

.-"¡Libere la magia y selle a ese demonio!"-. Dijo esta vez la voz de Thunder Tiger.

.-"¡Que se concentre el poder!-. Exclamo levantando la espada de las almas con una mano por sobre su cabeza. La energía se empezaba a remolinar en la espada con furia.- ¡Libera tu fuerza! ¡Poder! ... ¡Ancestral!"-. Tomo la espada con las dos manos y la agito hacia el frente con fuerza. La energía arremolinada se desprendió entonces de ella en forma de un rayo que giraba a toda velocidad.

Hubo una enorme explosión. El Poder Ancestral había impactado el lugar donde se encontraba Lancer. Todos estaban cegados por la luz que desprendió el poder al impactar. De entre esa luz salieron Dark Moon y Thunder Tiger quien llevaba a John en su espalda, obviamente cansado por el uso de tanto poder en un solo conjuro.

.-"¡¡John!!-. Dijo Anastasia corriendo hasta donde estaba su hijo.- ¡Hijo ¿estas bien?!"-.

.-"Si, no te preocupes madre...-. Dijo sonriéndole a su madre para que no se preocupara.- Solo estoy cansando... Unos días de reposo y estaré mejor"-.

.-"¡John!-. Dijo Eriol acercándosele.- ¿Qué sucedió con Lancer?"-.

.-"Velo por ti mismo... Eriol-. Respondió Sarah mostrándole a su amigo dos cristales de color negro... Uno en forma de rombo y otro circular y plano. Luego de eso se dejo caer, recostándose de Thunder Tiger.- Deberías bañarte mas seguido TT..."-.

.-"Buen trabajo, hijo"-. Dijo su padre desde atrás de su madre que aun se estaba asegurando que su hijo estuviese bien.

.-"Muchas Gracias, padre... ¡Ah!-. Exclamo cuando de repente Karin le abrazo con fuerza, pudo ver que estaba llorando, feliz de verle.- A mi también me alegra verte, Karin...-. Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.- Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudo haberte pasado..."-.

.-"¡¡Hermano!!"-. Pronuncio la pequeña entre sollozos...

.-"¡Amo!-. Grito Thuder Tiger levantandose.- ¡Cuidado!"-. Thunder Tiger apartó de un empujón a John y Karin a la vez que fue golpeado por un delgado rayo azul y negro que atravesó el pecho del guardián.

.-"¡¡THUNDER TIGER!!"-. Grito John soltando a Karin y acercándose a su guardián que yacía en el frió suelo.

.-"¡Thunder Tiger! ¿Estas bien?"-. Dijo Sarah que de inmediato se acerco a su compañero.

.-"¡¡Por favor, responde!!"-. Dijo John. Temblaba de pies a cabeza con miedo e ira por el silencio de su guardián.

.-"Es inútil... Ya esta muerto... De no haberse interpuesto ese hubiera sido tu destino... John"-. Dijo una voz aguda, estridente y fría.

.-"¡¡Observen!!"-. Dijo Li a sus amigos señalando la arena.

Todos centraron su atención en aquella esfera roja y negra que brillaba con fuerza y que poco a poco fue tomando forma. Primero se pudieron distinguir las piernas y brazos, luego la cintura y el pecho... finalmente le cabeza y el rostro.

.-"¿Es ese...?"-. Dijo Sakura temblando por la presencia tan maligna y poderosa que se sentia.

.-"Lancer..."-. Dijo Eriol con un hilo de voz sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Lancer era alto y fornido, tenía cabello largo y negro, nariz puntiaguda, ojos amarillos como los de un gato, llevaba puesto algo así como una armadura en combinación con lo que parecían simples ropas.

.-"¿Sorprendidos?-. Pregunto con aquella voz que helaba.- Realmente no importa... De la misma forma ese estupido guardián murió... Ustedes también lo harán... No de preocupen... Les daré un buen uso a sus almas-. Lancer levanto su mano y una esfera negra se arremolinaba en ella, la lanza con fuerza hacías sus enemigos pero un escudo protegió a los que se encontraban dentro.- Entonces aún te quedaban energías... John..."-.

John aun seguía viendo a su guardián, pero en su mano se podía ver una de sus cartas mágicas. En los ojos del joven se mezclaba la tristeza por la muerte de su guardián y el odio y la ira por el deseo de venganza que empezaba ha surgir. Aquello fue como una señal para él... El cuerpo de su guardián se desvaneció quedado de él solo su el cristal dorado de su frente... John se puso de pie y miro a Lancer con una expresión de enfado tal que ninguno de sus amigos se atrevía a decirle algo, daba miedo verlo así.

.-"Aun si me cuesta la vida...-. Dijo a la criatura.- Te juro que te matare...-. John abrió su puño y la espada de las almas apareció en su mano, la sujetó. Al segundo siguiente la espada tomo nuevamente su forma autentica.- Quédense atrás... No necesito la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes..."-. Dijo John a sus amigos sin apartar la vista de Lancer. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. John saco otra carta y al usarla desapareció.

.-"No me engañas... Se perfectamente donde estas... ¡JOHN!-. Gritó haciendo aparecer una enorme hacha y con ella atacando su lado izquierdo donde fue detenida por la espada de John que se hizo visible.- Es fácil descubrirte... Aun cuando ocultas tú esencia... Puedo oler la sangre que cubre tus manos y hasta a tu misma espada..."-. Se separo del muchacho con un salto. "_Ya esta en los limites de su poder... Es mi oportunidad para matarlo... No puedo permitirme que se recupere" _Pensó.

John regreso la espada a su forma común, luego saco dos cartas, estas brillaron y desaparecieron. John corrió en dirección a Lancer, esquivo el ataque con el hacha agachándose con increíble agilidad, golpeo con un gancho al demonio lo elevo unos centímetros, luego salto dos metros y pateo al demonio el rostro apoyándose en esta dio una vueltereta hacia atrás cayo con facilidad en suelo.

Lancer se levanto al momento... Escupió algo de sangre y le sonrió al muchacho, mas seguro que nunca, John había alcanzado los limites de su magia.

Lancer ataco con una gran cantidad de esferas negras que el chico evitaba con facilidad debido a la gran agilidad que su carta le había otorgado, acercándose de nuevo al demonio volvió a proferirle fuertes golpe que lo derribaron. Podía hacer aquello gracias a su carta del "Poder"...

.-"Sarah..."-. Dijo Michael a la joven que tenia en sus manos el cristal de Thunder Tiger y lo miraba con tristeza, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, ella le tenia gran cariño a su compañero, para ella era como el hermano que nunca había tenido, pero ahora, se había ido.

.-"No se preocupe Tío-. Dijo Sarah secándose las lágrimas del rostro.- Thunder Tiger solo cumplió con su trabajo... Después de todo... Nosotros estamos para proteger a John, aun cuando no cueste la vida..."-. Apretó el puño donde tenía el cristal y bajo el rostro para su tío no viese las lágrimas que nuevamente brotaban de sus ojos.

.-"No tienes por que fingir dureza...-. Dijo Michael abrazando a su sobrina con cariño.- Es mejor que dejes las lagrimas salir..."-.

.-"Señor Michael... Debemos hacer algo respecto a John...-. Dijo Eriol.- Es su estado actual... Lancer podría matarlo"-.

.-"¿Qué dices, Clow?-. Dijo Kero.- Ese sujeto lo tiene dominado, solo míralo"-. Kero observo como Lancer seguía siendo golpeado por el joven.

.-"Quizas así parezca, Kerberos-. Dijo Eriol-. Pero, John esta esforzando demasiado su cuerpo que ya de por si esta maltratado y además, Lancer se levanta casi como nada después de cada golpe que recibe..."-.

.-"De seguir así su cuerpo ya no podrá mas y será cuando Lancer aproveche..."-. Interrumpió Li.

.-"¡Entonces es mejor que actuemos rápido!-. Intervino Sakura.- Eriol... ¿Tienes alguna idea o plan que nos pueda ser de ayuda?"-.

Eriol se puso pensativo.

.-"Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es distraer a Lancer, rescatar a John y huir, pero..."-.

.-"Con los poderes actuales de ese demonio nos mataría antes de siquiera poder hacerlo..."-.

.-"¡¡Hermano!!"-. Se oyó gritar a Karin y al momento todos dirigieron su mirada a la arena.

Lancer había herido con su hacha a John en su brazo izquierdo y ahora lo sujetaba por el cuello usando solo una mano. John ni siquiera se resistía, la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo... Lancer lo soltó.

.-"Seria muy fácil matarte en ese momento John...-. John no le respondió y en vez le dirigía una mirada tan seria como siempre.- Absorber tu poder será excelente... Sin duda una enorme adición a mis poderes..."-.

John se volvió a poner de pie, su mirada aun expresaba aquel deseo de venganza ferviente dentro de él, tenia que acabar con Lancer...

.-"Si vas a matarme...-. Dijo jadeante.- Entonces hazlo... ¡Y déjate de tonterías!"-. Usando su brazo derecho atacó a Lancer con el resto de su fuerza, sin embargo, su espada reboto en la armadura del demonio... La fuerza de John no había sido suficiente.

.-"Me das lastima John-. Dijo Lancer mirándolo con desprecio y desagrado.- Es tanta la lastima que te tengo que te matare rápidamente..."-. Lancer hizo aparecer una bola negra sobre su mano.- ¡Flux!-. Golpeo el pecho de John con aquella bola que exploto y envió a John al otro extremo de la arena donde cayo y no volvió a levantarse.- Ese era, después de todo, tu miserable destino... ¿Cómo...?-. Dijo sorprendido... John aún seguía con vida y se había vuelto a poner de pie.- ¿Es tanto tu deseo de morir?-. Le pregunto, pero no le respondió, de alguna forma hizo que su espada regresase a su brazo derecho, miró a Lancer y aun al borde de la muerte su mirada seguía estando como al principio.- ¡¡Como quieras!!-. Grito Lancer enfadado por la forma en actuaba John.- ¡¡Con esto de seguro y morirás!!"-. Hizo aparecer una esfera como la primera pero mucho mas grande...

.-"¡¡Derriba al enemigo!! ¡¡Tierra!!"-. Grito Sakura invocando el poder de una de sus cartas. Tierra creo u terremoto y descrebajo la parte donde estaba Lancer que perdió el equilibrio, cancelando así tu hechizo, mientras Eriol y Shaoran iban al rescate de John.

.-"Vamos John... Tenemos que irnos, ¡¡Rápido!!"-. Le dijo Eriol pero el muchacho no se movió de allí.

.-"John tienes que disculparme por esto-. Dijo Shaoran que trato de golpearlo en el estomago pero ese detuvo su golpe con su mano derecha.- ¿¿¡¡Qué demonio te pasa!!??"-.

.-"¡¡Kyaaaaa!!"-. Se oyó gritar a Sakura cuando el demonio le derribo con un de sus ataques.

.-"¡¡SAKURA!!-. Grito Shaoran.- ¡Eriol encargarte de John!"-. Shaoran se apresuro en llegar hasta donde estaba Sakura...

.-"No hay tiempo que perder-. Dijo Eriol en voz baja mirando a John.- Con esto tendrá que ser suficiente-. Eriol apunto a John con su báculo pero no tuvo efecto alguno.- ¿Será posible que...?-. El hechicero examino de cerca de John.- ¿tan fuerte es tu deseo...?"-. Se dijo con lastima y tristeza al ver que a pesar de que el joven estaba de pie, había perdido el conocimiento.

.-"¡¡Eriol!! ¡¡Cuidado!!"-. Le grito Shaoran quien estaba herido de un brazo y una pierna. Tenía a una desmayada Sakura a su lado. No tenia herida graves...

Eriol se dio la vuelta pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Lancer le golpeo con una esfera verde. Justo en su estomago. El chico fue expulsado de la arena y Spinel Sun le rescato de la caída.

.-"Bien... Ahora...-. Miro a John con desprecio.- Es momento te que acabe con tu miserable existencia...-. Lancer ataco con su enorme hacha, John antepuso su espada y esta se desprendió de su mano y su dueño cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez, consiente de lo que sucedía.- Este es tu fin-. Lancer cerró su puño y del interior de esta, rayos de luz negra aparecieron.- ¡¡Muere!!"-.

La energía se libero de forma parecida a como lo había hecho el "Inferno" de John y a os instantes impacto a Dark Moon quien se atravesó con el propósito de salvar a John. Dark Moon cayo en lo brazos de John quien por puro reflejo le atajo. A los instantes volvió a ser Sarah que dejo caer el cristal que alguna vez había tenido Thunder Tiger en su frente. Los que observaron aquello estaban completamente paralizados, por mas que intentasen moverse les era imposible, sus mente no parecían haber acostumbrado aún, a las imágenes que sus ojos les mostraban...

.-"Sa... Sarah...-. Dijo John y haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le generaba la herida e su brazo izquierdo tomo la mano de su prima en señal de que fuera fuerte de que no muriera.- Por favor...-. Nuevas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.- No... no mueras... No podría... No soportaría perderte a ti también..."-.

.-"¿Sabes?... John...-. Dijo la chica con dificultad, pero aún con una leve sonrisa.- El tiempo que viví como Sarah Ishida fue... el mas feliz de toda mi vida... ¡Ah!-. Un fuerte dolor cruzó su cuerpo.-... Pero aún más... fue el que pasé contigo... quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida...-. Nuevamente aquel dolor recorrió su cuerpo con aun más fuerza.- Y... eso es porque... por que yo te amo..."-. Sarah dio a John un breve beso justo antes de que la vida que aun quedaba en su cuerpo la abandonara por completo...

Los demás reaccionaron ante aquello... Karin abrazó a su madre que se agachó para llorar con ella... La madre de Shaoran le brindo confort a Saori que también estaba llorando. Michael quien se había mantenido fuerte ante la muerte de Thunder Tiger, dejo salir las lágrimas ante la muerte de su sobrina... Todos los demás solo podían ver con tristeza el suceso.

Las lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro sin vida de su prima y un nuevo sentimiento sacudió su corazón y tomó forma de palabras en su mente: "Lo que sea con tal de vengarme..." "¿Lo que sea...? ¿Estas dispuesto?" "... Si..." Dijo una última voz, su voz, con solo hacerlo una nueva sensación recorrió su cuerpo entero...

.-"Así al menos me ahorro molestias...-. Dijo Lancer decepcionado al ver que nuevamente había fallado en su intento de acabar con la vida de John.- Bien... Finalmente... Es hora de que te acabe... De que le ponga fin a tu molesta existencia. Claro siempre y cuando ningún otro de tus amigos de la vida para protegerte..."-. Lancer se acercó a John. Pretendía cortarle con su hacha.

El demonio no dudo en atacarlo... Todos cerraron sus ojos, no querían ver lo que sucedería...

...

Ya habían pasado varios segundos... Todos abrieron sus ojos... El hacha de Lancer estaba clavada en suelo... John no estaba en donde debería y como ellos el demonio parecía sorprendido...

.-"Esto... No tiene sentido alguno... ¡Ah!"-. Lancer se volteo y se encontró con una aura roja y negra muy parecida a la suya, de ella salió una figura. El aura se hizo mas pequeña y delineo los contornos del cuerpo de John...

.-"¿John?"-. Se pregunto su padre y luego por reflejo atajo el cuerpo de Sarah que había parecido de la nada enfrente de él. Miro el cuerpo de su sobrina y luego miro a John. Algo había cambiado en él.

John miró a los ojos del demonio. Lancer ante la vista de aquello ojos rojos sintió como su respiración era cortada, como algo le intentaba quitar la vida. Usando su propia aura logró disipar aquel terrible miedo que le invadió al ver a John a los ojos. John sonrió. Levanto su mano la espada de las almas apareció en ella. Primero tomo su forma real y luego el segundo sello se rompió y la espada tomo una forma completamente diferente... Dejo de ser una espada y se había transformado en una guadaña un poco más grande que John, el bastón era negro y la hoja de metal mágico se unía al mismo por medio de extensiones del dicho elemento.

.-"Es justo ¿no te parece?-. Dijo John a Lancer. El interrogado no respondió.- Tú absorbiste las almas de aquellos a los que mataste para hacerte más fuerte y yo entregue la mía a la oscuridad para obtener lo mismo... A la final, el poder es lo único que importa... Siempre y cuando tengas poder, los medios son lo menos importante... ¿no estas de acuerdo?"-. John agarró la guadaña. De sus heridas empezó a salir humo blanco que indicaba que estaban sanando... Sus ropas se restauraron y cambiaron... Se parecían mucho a las de Lancer... Aquella aura creció de nuevo y una nueva insignia roja también apareció en suelo... No era la de las almas o la del Poder Ancestral... Formada por una estrella de cinco puntas al final de cada cual un símbolo que representaban el poder de los elementos oscuros...

.-"Entonces eso era...-. Dijo Lancer sacando su hacha del suelo.- Ese era el poder que sentía cuando me encontraba en tu interior...-. Hizo aparecer su propia aura y su fuerza aumento.- La verdad no se que clase de ser eres John... Pero alguien que tiene un poder como ese sin duda no es humano..."-.

.-"Ya eso no me importa...-. Dijo John.- Aun si tuviera un hacer un pacto con el mismo diablo... con tal de matarte lo haría..."-.

.-"Muy bien... Démosle fin a esta pelea..."-. Dijo Lancer que también se puso en guardia...

Continuara...


	29. Cruel Venganza

**Card Captor Sakura**

I-. El Poder Ancestral

29-. Cruel Venganza...

Lancer miraba fijamente a John que le sonreía con malicia… Esa era quizás la sonrisa que él mismo había tenido hacia poco cuando se disponía ah acabar con la vida del joven… Pero ahora que los papeles se habían invertido necesitaba formularse una estrategia de acción, no podía simplemente atacar con su hacha eh hechizos y esperar a que uno de ellos le matase… Analizó la situación: John se había recuperado por completo nuevamente después de la forma tan peculiar en que logró encontrar poder, por lo que ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones… Su cuerpo no había recibido daño alguno en la pelea previa pero aún no había asimilado las almas Kenzuke, Rian y Catherine, que eran las mas poderosas que tenia, por lo que le llevaba mucho mas tiempo…

.-"Necesita tiempo ¿eh?-. Dijo John sonriendo y fijando sus ojos en los de Lancer. Lancer sin duda impresionado por el comentario se pregunto si era posible que John hubiese penetrado en sus pensamientos sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.-"Pues ahora te haz dado cuenta así que no tiene sentido seguir pensándolo…-. John tomo su guadaña y la giro de izquierda a derecha antes de detenerla sobre su cabeza. El cielo sobre ellos se cubrió con densas nubes de color negro que se arremolinaron formando un tornado que bajo a tierra con lentitud e hizo contacto con la guadaña del muchacho… Esas nubes comenzaron a girar formando anillos alrededor de la hoja del arma del joven y su mismo centro se empezaba a formar un energía de color morado en forma de esfera…

.-"¡¡Eso es…!!"-. Dijo Lancer alarmado por el conjuro sin perder tiempo alguno se alejo del lugar.

.-"De nada te servirá escapar…-. Dijo John.- ¡¡Toma esto!!-. Agito su guadaña con fuerza.- _¡¡¡KokuRyuuha!!!_ (Dragón Infernal)"-. La esfera morada fue rodeada por los anillos de viento y se dirigieron hacia Lancer a toda velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso, Lancer logró evadirlo por poco, el remolino siguió su trayectoria destructiva arrasando con todo a su paso hasta que se perdió de vista, de seguro ya había abandonado el concilio.-"Tengo que admitir que tienes una gran habilidad para escapar Lancer, pero, ¿Tendrás la misma suerte con dos?"-. Esta vez fueron dos las esferas y dos los torbellinos que atacaron a Lancer.

.-"_¡¡Ragna Blade!!_"-. Exclamó Lancer y su hacha se transformo en una enorme espada con la que se dispuso a cortar entre los dos _Dragones Infernales _de John.

Ataco con fuerza entre ambas energías, el poder de los dos _KokuRyuuha _empezaba a agrietar su espada mientras le obligaban a ceder poco a poco. Finalmente logró cortar entre los dos y ambos desaparecieron en el acto.

.-"¡¡No deberías bajar la guardia de esa manera!!"-. Exclamó John quien corría en su dirección. Había hecho nuevamente su _Lighting Edge _solo que es vez de ser azul este era negro y mas poderoso. Lancer interpuso la _Ragna Blade_ que antes de romperse le dio el suficiente tiempo para alejarse de su enemigo. El _Chidori_ del muchacho se estrelló contra el suelo causando un enorme cráter en la superficie…

.-"John… Hijo… ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"-. Dijo Michael al ver a John cubierto por aquella expresión de maldad en su rostro al sacar su puño del suelo.

Los demás que se encontraban detrás suyo estaban igual de sorprendidos por el repentino y drástico cambio que el joven hechicero había sufrido, razones eran tantas, pero algo era seguro y eso era que, fuese lo que fuese sucedido con su amigo aquel hechicero que enfrentaba a Lancer no era John.

Lancer se encontraba en lo alto de cielo observando a John en la tierra. Su poderosa aura generaba un viento negro a su alrededor que en contraste con su mirada de maldad le daba un gran parecido a un demonio como él.

.-"¿Cuánto mas necesitas, Lancer?"-. Pregunto John desde la tierra.

Nuevamente aquella pregunta y aquella mirada le hicieron pensar al demonio que el joven le estaba leyendo la mente que había penetrado en ella y la leía como si se tratase de un libro.

.-"Bien… Mientras esperamos… Nos divertiremos un poco…"-. Dijo John que tomó su guadaña con ambas manos.

Lancer seguía mirando, en un segundo John estaba allí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho había desaparecido.

.-"Temo que me subestimas demasiado John-. Dijo Lancer volteándose y protegiéndose con un escudo mágico que le protegido de la guadaña de John.- Ese es el truco mas viejo que hay… No pensarías que en verdad caería en el ¿verdad?"-.

.-"De hecho contaba con que no caerías en el…"-. Respondió John sonriéndole con malicia, el joven soltó la guadaña y con ambas manos, una sobre la otra, liberó una poderosa energía que hizo añicos el escudo e impacto al demonio contra la superficie. Con un movimiento de su mano la guadaña regresó a él.

Lancer se puso de pie… El ataque no había sido tan devastador como se había imaginado que seria pero eso solo significaba que John estaba jugando con él, lo que le ponía realmente furioso, pensar que hacia unos momentos los papeles estaban invertidos y era él el que jugaba con el muchacho. Aquello no cambiaria hasta el momento en su cuerpo asimilara por completo los poderes de las almas de Kenzuke y Catherine.

John bajo y atacó a Lancer no con magia sino solo con su guadaña, Lancer hizo aparecer su hacha y la batalla de limito a una pelea común y corriente.

.-"¡Michael!-. Exclamo Anastasia acercándose a su marido.- ¿Qué le has sucedido…? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo tiene ahora esa apariencia?"-.

.-"Lamento decirte que no lo sé… Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, querida… Y los únicos que de seguro lo saben ya han dejado este mundo…"-. Respondió el padre de John a su mujer. Su esposa miró el cuerpo de su sobrina, que el hombre había puesto acostado en el suelo, con profunda tristeza comprendiendo lo que había querido decir su esposo.

.-"Si tan solo mi padre estuviese con vida…"-. Murmuró Anastasia. Su padre, Esteban, fue quizás, la única persona aparte de Thunder Tiger y Sarah que de seguro sabia lo que estaba sucediendo con John, su hijo, en esos momentos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Toya y Yukito ayudaban a Li y a Sakura, que aún estaba inconsciente, Yukito ayudaba a Li y Toya llevaba a Sakura en brazos, la acostó en una de las bancas y se aseguró que no tuviese ninguna clase herida. Yukito ayudó a Shaoran a sentarse, le dolía enormemente la pierna izquierda, uno de los hechizos de Lancer le había alcanzado y le proferido una terrible herida, inmediatamente Eriol que también había regresado son sus amigos comenzó a sanar la herida en el brazo y pierna izquierdos de Li.

.-"Bien, con eso es suficiente-. Dijo Eriol agotado, los hechizos para sanar eran muy agotadores y sobre todo aquel, que podía sanar heridas hechas por demonios.- Que bueno…-. Exclamó.- Ayer fue que cree este hechizo… Salió a la perfección… Ahora…-. Miro a la arena o al menos a lo que quedaba de ella… Lancer y John seguían en su encarnizada pelea, el primero tenia problemas para evadir mientras que el primero aún mostraba esa confianza y esa malicia en su rostro.

.-"¡¡Fenrir!! ¡¡Escucha mi llamado!!"-. Exclamo Lancer levantando ambos brazos… Energía sombría salió de la tierra y tomo la forma de un enorme perro con tres cabezas que rugió con fuerza antes de atacar a John.

.-"Si eso es lo mejor que tienes…-. John levanto su mano derecha… Las uñas de sus dedos crecieron un poco y con un movimiento horizontal corto al perro en dos… La energía de la que estaba hecho se desvaneció.- Entonces debo decir… ¿ah?"-.

Lancer había aparecido de entre los restos de la energía y golpeó a John con su puño en el estomago, luego lo volvió a golpear en el rostro y lanzo un tercer golpe, pero ese ultimo John lo detuvo con su mano, apretó con fuerza el puño del demonio que gritó por el dolor y como le hiciera a Toya tiempo atrás lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estomago y luego usando su magia, mas poderosa esta vez, lo envió a volar en un remolino de viento negro… Los escombros que giraban en el interior del remolino eran como navajas que causaban pequeños pero numerosos rasguños al cuerpo de Lancer que se liberó expandiendo su aura…

Agitado y herido el demonio estaba de rodillas en el suelo… No podría soportar más… Aún cuando absorbiese el alma de Kenzuke Hinomori, en el estado actual de su cuerpo, no sería capaz de alcanzar la renovada y aun más grande fuerza de su enemigo.

.-"Es hora de que demos por concluida esta pelea, la verdad es que ya me aburrí…-. Dijo John. Golpeó el suelo con el bastón de su guadaña y la insignia de los elementos oscuros volvió a hacer su aparición y con ella una energía negra se deslizó por el suelo y alcanzó a Lancer que por la impresión no tuvo momento para hacerse hacia un lado. John entorno sus ojos y amplió la sonrisa.- Ya no tienes escapatoria Lancer…-. John elevó su brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro con la mano abierta… En un segundo cerró el puño y de la tierra, debajo del demonio, salieron brazos que le aprisionaron de los tobillos, luego salieron los cuerpos a los que pertenecían dichos brazos y tomaron al demonio (que se esforzaba por soltarse) de los brazos y el tronco.- Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que hoy haz hecho, tu muerte será lenta y llena de dolor te lo aseguro…-. John caminó hasta donde se encontraba la criatura que aún se esforzaba por soltarse.- En estos momentos solo me preocupa una cosa… ¿Que debería quitarte primero? ¿Un brazo? ¿Una pierna?-. John estaba pensativo y en sus ojos lo que único que se veía en aquellos momentos era maldad pura y crueldad.- Esta decidido…-. Dijo moviendo su guadaña con velocidad a la vez que hizo una profunda herida en ambas piernas y ambos brazos de Lancer que gritó por el dolor.- No te desmayes Lancer… Eso sería muy aburrido… Quiero oírte gritar… Suplicar que te mate con rapidez… Que le de fin a tu insignificante existencia… Vamos Lancer ¡Grita! ¡Grita hasta que tus cuerdas vocales se desgarren! ¡Y cuando ya no puedas más! ¡Me encargaré de sacar de ti cada gota de vida que tengas!"-. Con aquellas palabras llenas de crueldad y maldad John se alejo de Lancer, levanto su brazo izquierda apuntando hacia el cielo creo un viento negro que se arremolino en la palma de su mano, aprisiono el viento cerrando su puño y luego lo liberó en dirección al demonio. El viento empezaba a hacer pequeños y numerosos cortes en la piel de la criatura aquellas partes con armadura empezaban a ser consumida como si el viento fuese una especie de ácido.

Lancer no estaba gritando como la ultima vez, no es que no le doliese, por que la vedad era que el dolor era demasiado pero, no quería darle ese gusto a John…

El viento sopló por unos cuantos segundos más antes de que John lo detuviera… Lancer cayó de rodillas en el suelo cuando sus captores lo liberaron y se convirtieron en cenizas, Lancer miró a John que aún sonreía con malicia pero su mirada era de satisfacción cosa que no le agradó al demonio. Trató ponerse de pie pero las heridas en sus brazos y piernas eran demasiado dolorosas por lo que no pudo… Quizás ese era su plan… Verle morir desangrado… Podía tele-transportarse con el poder que le restaba pero de hacerlo así nada más era peligroso… Y no tenia la fuerza suficiente para crear una distracción…

.-"¿Qué sucedió?-. Preguntó Lancer a John.- ¿Qué no ibas a matarme?"-. Era peligroso provocar a su enemigo pero, era la única forma de ganar tiempo… Tiempo para pensar en alguna forma de salir de allí.

.-"Claro que si Lancer… De hecho eso mismo esta sucediendo mientras hablamos…-. Respondió John que se sentó en un enorme trozo de roca desvaneciendo su guadaña. Lancer estaba sorprendido por las palabras de John… ¿Entonces si pensaba verlo morir desangrado?.- … No exactamente… Es cierto que en estos momentos te estas desangrando pero… Esa no es la forma es la quiero que mueras...-. Entonces era cierto… Si podía leer su pensamiento.- En eso estás equivocado… No es que pueda leer tú pensamiento Lancer… Más bien… Soy capaz de predecir lo que piensas, hagas o digas antes que incluso tú seas capaz de pensarlo, hacerlo o decirlo… Ahora Lancer… Para responder esa pregunta que te hiciste… ¿Que acaso no eres capaz de olerlo? … No Lancer… Me refiero al veneno en el aire… Eso es cierto… Es tanto el olor a sangre que no lo percibes… Y si, esa fue la razón por la que te abrí tales heridas… Y Lancer… Como te dije hace poco… Tu muerte será dolorosa y lenta… una vez que el veneno llegue a tu corazón este llevará la sangre contaminada al resto de tu cuerpo… Ese veneno te matara desde adentro hasta afuera… Y estoy seguro que dentro de poco rogarás por que acabe con tu vida yo mismo antes de que lo haga ese veneno… Mientras eso sucede, veamos cuanto tiempo podrás contener el dolor…"-.

Estaba acabado… Lo sabía pero, aún así no podía terminar de esa forma… Si tenía que abandonar el mundo de los vivos entonces se llevaría algo para hacerle compañía… Lancer haciendo fuerza se puso de pie. Miró a John que aún le sonreía. Si él era capaz de leer su pensamiento entonces para ese momento ya debía de conocer sus intenciones entonces ¿Por qué seguía allí como si nada? Lancer cerró su puño derecho mientras concentraba algo de magia, sus ojos estaban concentrados en John…

.-"¡¡Quizás muera aquí!!-. Lancer apunto con brazo extendido y su puño abierto a donde estaban Sakura y los demás.- ¡¡Al menos me llevare a otro de tu amigos conmigo!!"-. Lancer miró a John y vio como su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y entonces lo comprendió… Pudo comprender cuando vio su brazo desprenderse del resto de su cuerpo… Lancer se arrodilló gritando, gritando con toda su fuerza por el terrible e inaguantable dolor que su cuerpo sufría en esos momentos…

.-"Ya te lo había dicho Lancer…-. Dijo John a su lado.- Te dije claramente que tu muerte sería lenta y llena de dolor… ¿Creíste acaso que lo que te di fue más que un simple veneno? Ese aire contaminado era por igual venenoso y ácido por lo que al entrar dentro de tu sistema tu cuerpo estaba ya empezando a descomponerse… A corroerse desde el interior… Era normal que en tal estado tu brazo no soportase la magia acumulada en el y terminarse por desprenderse de tu cuerpo…-. John se agachó.- Dime Lancer… ¿Deseas que te mate? ¿Quieres que el dolor de tu cuerpo desaparezca?"-. Le pregunto susurrándole al oído.

.-"¡¡MALDITO!!"-. Gritó Lancer atacando a John con su brazo izquierdo, logró golpearlo en el rostro, John se alejo del demonio que se puso de pie nuevamente. Furia y odio era lo único que en sus ojos se reflejaba.

.-"Como quieras… Te mataré de una buena vez-. Dijo John sin darle importancia. Hizo aparecer su guadaña.- Ahora Lancer-. Apareció enfrente del demonio.- Morirás-. John atacó con fuerza pero su guadaña fue detenida.- ¿Un escudo? ¡No! ¿Esto es…? ¡Ah! ¡Rayos!-. La energía que había detenido su arma le arrastró mientras se expandía. Luego la energía se detuvo y desapareció junto con Lancer.- Lancer, tú... ¿Tanta era tu furia que…?"-.

.-"¡John!-. Le gritó su padre que se acercaba hasta donde el estaba.- ¡John! ¿¡Que fue todo eso!? Y.. ¿¡Que te paso!? ¿¡Por que tienes esa apariencia!?"-. Preguntó Michael preocupado.

.-"Esa es una larga historia, padre. Por ahora regresemos a la casa… No hay nada más que tengamos que hacer aquí… Les explicaré más tarde, cuando todo se haya tranquilizado un poco, por ahora, solo regresemos…"-. John cerró sus ojos, la insignia roja volvió a aparecer y luego se volvió azul, se transformo en el Sello de Almas y con eso las ropas y la apariencia de John volvieron a ser los de siempre.

John y su padre regresaron con el resto de sus compañeros, ninguno le dirigió palabra, no podía culparlo después de la forma en la que había actuado hacia unos momentos. Luego miró el cuerpo sin vida de su prima y una terrible tristeza le invadió, esa tristeza que había sido solo retrasada por el deseo de venganza que le había controlado por completo.

.-"John… ¿Estas bien?"-. Pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

.-"No… No estoy bien, Sakura… Y no lo estaré hasta que Lancer desaparezca… Si Sarah, Thunder Tiger, Los Cazadores y lo guardias han muerto es por mi culpa… Y nada cambiara ese hecho…"-.

.-"Pero… de seguro eres capaz de devolverles la vida o ¿no?... Digo… Son tus guardianes… Tú les creaste…"-. Dijo Sakura no muy segura de sus palabras.

.-"Es posible devolverles la vida pero, Sakura, ellos jamás volverán a ser los mismos…-. Dijo Eriol a Sakura.- Aún cuando tengan la misma apariencia… sus recuerdos, su personalidad se han perdido para siempre…"-.

Sakura se sintió realmente mal con las palabras de Eriol… Y fue entonces que comprendió el peligro en el se había envuelto… En cualquier momento y sin avisar la muerte podría llegar por ella o por a los que quería…

.-"Bien… Es mejor irnos… No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí…-. Dijo John cargando el cuerpo de su prima.- Acérquense y formen un circulo a mi alrededor…-. Todos lo hicieron.- Cierren sus ojos-. Indico John al momento en que cerró los suyos. Una carta salió girando de su bolsillo. Tomo forma y envolviendo a todos en un aura blanca los llevo hasta la Mansión de John en Francia…

…

.-"¡¡Señor!! ¡¡Cálmese!!"-. Dijo un hombre que estaba realmente asustado.

Las paredes de mancharon con la sangre de ese hombre cuando aquel a quien intentaba ayudar le había cortado el cuello.

.-"¡MALDITO!-. Gritaba Lancer fuera de control.- ¡MALDITO SEAS, JOHN!"-. Volvió a gritar destruyendo con la energía desatada por la furia todo a su alrededor.

Estaba sufriendo… El dolor que le provocaba era terrible… El veneno de su cuerpo estaba siendo eliminado por la medicina suministrada pero era como efecto secundario debía de soportar el terrible dolor que le causaba… Su cuerpo se estaba "reparando" a si mismo de los estragos hecho por el veneno y el ácido…

.-"Tiene que calmarse, amo… De seguir así terminara por destruir todo el lugar…"-. Dijo un hombre

Lancer le miró y se calmó… Debía controlarse… Respiró profundo… El dolor no se había ido pero no pensar en el era mejor, le aliviaba un poco... Se sentó en lo que parecía ser un trono…

.-"Tiempo… La regeneración de mi brazo llevara tiempo… Mucho tiempo-. Dijo Lancer, su voz sonaba ronca pero mantenía esa frialdad.- Mientras quiero que reúnas a aquellos demonios que crees son los mas fuertes y con ellos ve y acaba una a una con las personas a las que John Ishida, el que me hizo esto, aprecia mas en el mundo…"-.

.-"Como ordene, amo…"-. El hombre desapareció.

…

Mientras en la mansión, todos se encontraban descansando…

.-"Oigan… ¿Han visto a John?"-. Preguntó Eriol al grupo

.-"Ahora que lo dices Eriol… Hace ya un tiempo que no lo veo…"-. Respondió Sakura.

.-"Pienso que es mejor que lo dejen estar solo por ahora…-. Aconsejó Ieran al grupo.- Este día fue terrible para el joven John…. Perdió a sus guardianes, su titulo como Jefe de Concilio y el demonio Lance se le escapó de las manos… Estoy segura que ha de sentirse muy mal por todo…"-.

.-"Si, tiene razón…"-. Afirmó Eriol.

.-"Oigan… y… ¿Ahora que?"-. Dijo Sakura

.-"¿Cómo que ahora que? Es obvio ¿no?-. Dijo Meiling.- Hay que acabar con ese demonio cuanto antes…"-.

.-"Todos sabemos eso Mei-Ling…-. Dijo Shaoran.- Lo que Sakura quiere decir, es ¿Qué haremos ahora? Lancer sigue con vida y no sabemos donde se encuentra… Y en estos instantes ha de estar recuperándose…"-.

.-"Por ahora lo mejor es esperar…-. Dijo John entrando en la sala. Todos se sorprendieron de verlo.- A Lancer le llevara mucho tiempo recuperarse de las heridas que le cause… Es por eso que tenemos que aprovechar esta valiosa oportunidad para hacernos más fuertes… Por que sin duda Lancer buscara la forma de incrementar aún más sus propias fuerzas… Así que, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran a partir de mañana empezaremos a entrenar… No puedo estar siempre protegiéndolos… ¿Qué dicen?-. Dijo John muy serio. Miro a Eriol quien asintió luego a Sakura que también asintió y por ultimo a Shaoran que ni si quiera vaciló.- Perfecto… Entonces nos veremos en el jardín a las 7:00am les sugiero que descansen todo lo que puedan ya que este entrenamiento no será sencillo... Bien… Estoy seguro que todos se preguntan el por que de mi comportamiento en la pelea contra Lancer… Y eh aquí mi respuesta…-. John tomo aire.- En verdad todo eso tiene una explicación bastante simple… Mi poder, mis hechizos y mis técnicas, estoy seguro que ustedes se habrán dado cuenta en más de una ocasión, tienen mucho que ver con la oscuridad mas que con los elementos o la luz"-.

.-"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Yo uso poderes de la oscuridad tanto como tú y nunca eh sufrido un cambio tan drástico como el tuyo, John"-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"En mi caso Eriol… El poder de la oscuridad es mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo normal… Podríamos decir que esto causa un desequilibrio en mi espíritu… Al haber demasiada oscuridad y poca luz…"-.

.-"El equilibrio se pierde y tu espíritu tiende a tornarse malvado…"-. Interrumpió Shaoran, completando lo que su amigo dijo.

.-"Precisamente… Durante todos estos años eh mantenido el equilibrio entre las dos… Pero cuando mi abuelo murió poco a poco se fue debilitando… Y finalmente cuando Lancer se apoderó de mi cuerpo aquel equilibrio llegó a un nivel critico…"-.

.-"Hasta que se perdió con la muerte de Sarah y Thunder Tiger"-. Completó esta vez Eriol.

.-"Tristemente así es…"-. Dijo John

.-"Pero, supongo que ahora tiene toda esa oscuridad bajo control de nuevo ¿no?"-. Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

.-"Si pero… No se por cuanto más la podré mantener así… Cuando enfrente a Lancer sentí como un enorme poder fluía con rapidez por mi cuerpo… Quizás no debería decir esto pero, me sentí increíblemente bien cuando sucedió… Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que no debía depender de esa fuerza… Por que tarde o temprano la oscuridad terminaría por consumir mi espíritu… ¿Saben? Una vez, cuando tenia unos 10 años, liberé ese poder… Quería saber que tan grande era y si era capaz de ponerlo bajo control… Fui un ingenuo al creer que podría mantenerlo controlado…-. John rió como si se tratase de algo gracioso.- Por suerte… En ese instante estaba en un lugar aislado y nadie salio herido más que yo mismo… Pero hoy fue totalmente diferente… Quizás no les parezca así pero tuve total control de esa oscuridad, se que es difícil de creer y la actitud de maniaco que les mostré no ayuda mucho… Pero en ese momento estaba tan enfadado… No solo con Lancer sino también conmigo mismo… Si hubiera acabado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad nada de esto hubiera pasado…"-.

.-"Esta claro que es tu culpa…"-. Dijo Eriol.

.-"¡Eriol!"-. Le interrumpió Sakura sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho.

.-"Tú sabes bien que esa es la verdad Sakura, si John hubiera acabado con Lancer cuando tuvo la oportunidad nada de esto hubiera pasado… Y para colmo lo dejó escapar cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con él…"-.

Sakura no encontró nada que decir a las palabras de Eriol, no podía desmentirlas, él pudo acabar con ese demonio en dos ocasiones y dejo escapar ambas por un simple capricho… Un capricho que le costó la vida ha numerosas personas y que de seguro seguiría cobrando la vida de muchas otras.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en el que ninguno hizo o dijo absolutamente nada…

.-"Bien… Es mejor que todos vayan a descasar… Es inútil quedarse aquí haciendo nada… Padre… Madre…. Quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento… Henderson por favor muéstrales a todos sus habitaciones… Karin acompáñanos por favor"-. Dijo John poniéndose de pie. Abrió la puerta de la sala para que sus padres y Karin pasaran por ella luego, pasó él.

.-"Si me hacen el favor de acompañarme les mostraré sus habitaciones-. Dijo Henderson amablemente y todos se levantaron y salieron por la misma puerta por la que John y sus padres lo habían hecho pero ellos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al segundo piso hacia donde estaba la habitación. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.- Aquí dormirán las jovencitas Sakura, Li Me-ling y Tomoyo… Solo hay una cama pero ya se encargaron algunos colchones extras, la habitación tiene un baño pueden usarlo si lo desean… ah y su equipaje ya esta aquí…"-.

.-"¿Fue John quien se encargo de traerlo?"-. Preguntó Sakura

.-"Así es…-. Respondió Henderson a Sakura.- Ahora si los demás me acompañan les mostraré el resto"-.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei-ling entraron en la habitación. La joven china se acostó en la cama diciendo que dormiría en ella. Sakura reviso su equipaje saco algo de ropa y les dijo a las demás que iba a tomar un baño…

.-"¿¡Sabes Tomoyo!? ¡Me dejaste sorprendida!-. Dijo Mei-ling a su amiga que la miró desconcertada.- ¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada! ¡Me refiero a esa escapada con Ishida!"-. Tomoyo se sonrojo bastante.

.-"¡No nos escapamos! ¡Él se iba y yo simplemente lo acompañé!"-.

.-"Llámalo como quieras pero dime, ¿¡Qué sucedió entre ambos!? ¡Sakura me dijo que él gustaba de ti y que tú gustabas de él!-. Dijo Mei-Ling emocionada desde la cama. Tomoyo se sonrojó aún más al recodar la forma en la que el muchacho le había abrazado y las palabras que le había dicho.- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has besado?"-. Pregunto Mei-ling impaciente.

.-"No-. Respondió Tomoyo apenada.- No, aún"-.

.-"¡No puedo creértelo! ¿¡Ni siquiera lo ha intentado!?-. Dijo Mei-Ling en voz alta. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.- ¿¡Y tú!? ¿¡Haz intentado besarle!?-. Tomoyo volvió a negar con la cabeza.- ¡Entiendo que tú no lo hayas intentado! pero ¿¡¡él!!?"-.

Era cierto, pensó Tomoyo, ¿Por qué John aún no había intentado besarla? Habia tenido varias oportunidades durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron ellos solos aunque si lo pensaba mejor en esos momentos lo único que cruzaba por la cabeza del joven era rescatar a su hermana y derrotar a Lancer, quizás era por eso que no lo había intentado…

.-"Bueno… En esos momentos John tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… De seguro, eso fue lo ultimo que le cruzó por la mente…"-. Explicó Tomoyo a Mei-Ling.

.-"¡Es posible! ¡Además! ¡Se nota que Ishida no es el tipo de chico que besaría a una chica así nada más! ¡Así que! ¡Tendrás que ser tú Tomoyo quien se acerque a él!"-. Dijo Mei-Ling señalándola con el dedo índice.

."Me pregunto… ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de mis palabras?". Pensó Tomoyo.

Unos minutos después Sakura salió del baño, estaba vestida y se secaba el cabello con el paño cuando noto que ni Tomoyo ni Mei-ling estaban allí. Miró entonces por el balcón que daba al patio. La gran mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, solo faltaban su padre, que debía de estar descansado, John, que seguía hablando con sus padres, y Karin, que también que estaba con sus padres y su hermano. Decidió bajar. De nada le servia estar allí sin hacer nada.

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando escucho algunas voces provenientes de la sala de estar. Se acerco a la puerta con cuidado. Sakura pudo reconocer las voces de John y la de sus padres. Por la forma en la que hablaban estaba claro que estaban discutiendo lo cual le sorprendió. Interesada se acerco más a la puerta para así escuchar mejor…

.-"¿¡Como es posible que se te ocurra tal cosa, John!?"-. Le dijo su madre levantado la voz, sonaba enfada.

.-"¡No es como si se me acabara de ocurrir! ¡Ya hace tiempo que llevo reflexionándolo!"-. Respondió John a su madre.

Sakura no tenia idea de lo que hablaban pero tenia que ser algo grande de otra forma no estarían discutiendo así.

.-"¡De eso no puedo estar segura!"-.

.-"¡Por favor! ¡Ya cálmense los dos!-. Intervino Michael.- John… Entiendo a la perfección tus palabras pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. Lo que pides es demasiado… Solo piénsalo-. Dijo nuevamente antes de que el joven dijera algo.- Piensa en ello… Piensa en que lo que quieres hacer…"-.

.-"Ya lo he hecho-. Dijo John con firmeza.- Ya hace tiempo que llevo meditándolo y tengo plena confianza en que resultará… Sé que funcionará por que de no estarlo ni siquiera pensaría en llevarlo acabo…"-.

.-"Aun así…-. Dijo su padre.- John… Karin es apenas una niña… ¿Cómo esperas que se enfrente a Lancer y sus seguidores? Cuando ni siquiera sabe usar magia…"-. Dijo su padre mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

.-"Es cierto que ella es solo una niña-. Miró a su hermana con algo de tristeza, luego miró a los ojos de su padre con decisión.- Esto es algo que eh querido evitar desde joven… Así como tú madre yo quería que Karin tuviese una vida normal… Lo más lejos posible del mundo de los hechiceros pero, dadas las actuales circunstancias eso es imposible… Lancer se hará más fuerte… Y lamentablemente al superar los limites de mi poder ustedes como yo saben lo que pasará"-.

Sakura entonces supo que se refería al cambio que sufrió durante la pelea con el demonio. Pero ¿Qué no era él capaz de controlarlo?

.-"Pense que ya eras capaz de controlarlo, John"-. Dijo su padre.

.-"¡Y lo soy!-. Afirmó.- Pero, entre más grande sea mi poder más grande será la oscuridad y más difícil me será controlarla es por eso que quiero que Karin entrene con nosotros… Sus poderes son sin duda sorprendentes… Ustedes los han visto en varias ocasiones… Quizás ella no sea capaz de enfrentarse a Lancer pero al menos, con el debido cuidado, puede ser de gran ayuda en la batalla… Por eso… Te pido que comprendas madre… Por eso te pido que confíes en mí…"-.

.-"Yo…-. Dijo su madre.- Yo confió en ti pero… pero es demasiado hijo… Cada vez que sales a combatir con esas criaturas no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez nunca regresarás… Cada segundo… Cada minuto… Cada hora que estas allá afuera peleando, me pregunto: ¿Regresará a salvo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Volveré a verle?-. Lagrimas empezaron a surcar su fino rostro a la vez que se acercó a su hijo que le miraba con tristeza, la verdad era que no tenia idea que ella, su madre, se sintiera de esa forma.- Durante todo este tiempo eh creído ciegamente en que nadie puede derrotarte en que sin importar que pase tu siempre ganarás pero, después de hoy, finalmente comprendí que no importa lo fuerte que seas tú no eres más que un humano… Hoy perdí a Sarah y Thunder Tiger y casi de pierdo a ti y a tu padre y ahora que pides que me preocupe no solo por ti sino también por tu hermana…-. Se acercó a Karin y se agachó para verle, como para asegurar de que estuviese bien y desde allí miró a John.- Yo no podría… No podría soportarlo"-.

Sakura se sentía algo triste con las palabras de la madre de John y cayó en cuenta, por primero vez, que tal vez su padre y su hermano sintieron lo mismo por ella cuando Lancer le había atacado y dejado inconsciente. Las voces del otro lado de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos…

.-"¡Quiero hacerlo!-. Dijo Karin con decisión.- ¡Hermano! ¡Quiero entrenarme contigo!"-.

.-"Karin…-. Dijo el joven y esta vez miró a su madre.- ¿Estas de acuerdo, madre?-. Le preguntó. No había duda que la interrogada no se esperaba tal pregunta.- Si es tanto el sufrimiento que te causa que Karin entrené y pelee entonces no la entrenaré"-. "_Es lo mejor…Quizás, estoy llevando las cosas demasiado rápido…". _Pensó.

Anastasia lo pensó con detenimiento… No quería que su hija, como su hijo, tuviera que enfrentarse contra esas criaturas pero, si eso ayudaba a John y al resto en la pelea entonces no debería negárselo, además, estaba el hecho de que Karin había decidido aprender a usar sus poderes pero, no quería... Ya era suficiente con que uno de sus hijos arriesgase su vida diariamente como para ver a su hija hacerlo también…

.-"Lo siento hijo pero, no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso…-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a John directamente a los ojos. Se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que veía en el rostro de su madre tanta seriedad y decisión. Aquella expresión en el rostro de su madre le recordó a él mismo.

.-"Entiendo…"-. "_Sin duda, es lo mejor"._

.-"Pero…-. Dijo su madre.- Supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez… Después de todo, si crees que es necesario entonces no tengo razón para negártelo….-. Dijo la mujer tragándose su orgullo y sonriéndole a su hijo.- Confió en ti, hijo-. Le dijo.- No me decepciones…"-.

.-"No lo haré, lo juro…"-.

.-"Bien, ahora váyanse los dos antes de que cambie de parecer…"-.

Aquella fue la señal que Sakura estaba esperando y se alejo lo mas silenciosa y rápidamente de la puerta justo cuando Karin y John salieron por ella, la primera estaba sonriente, hacia mucho que estaba esperando ese día, el día en el que se convertiría por fin en una hechicera.

.-"¡Sakura!-. Dijo la pequeña acercándosele.- ¿¡A que no adivinas!?"-. Le preguntó con alegría.

.-"¿Qué sucede?"-. Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas desconcertada posible pero no le salió muy bien.

.-"¡Me convertiré en un hechicera, Sakura! ¡Así como tú! ¡Desde mañana entrenaré junto a ustedes! ¿No es increíble?"-.

Sakura miro a John por un segundo y este asintió.

.-"¡Si! ¡Si que es increíble!-. Dijo tratando de aparentar sorpresa pero como a vez anterior no le salió muy bien.- Oye, John…"-.

.-"Ya lo escuchaste ¿no?-. Le respondió guiñándole un ojo. El sabía que había estado escuchando la conversación.- No te preocupes por eso… Ahora… Si no te molesta… Me gustaría que nos acompañaras, Sakura"-.

.-"Si, claro. ¿A dónde vamos?"-. Pregunto la muchacha.

.-"Iremos a la biblioteca de mi abuelo… Hay algunas cosas que quisiera enseñarles antes de mañana, es posible que tome lo que queda del día. ¿No les molesta cierto?-. Karin negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.- No tienes que venir si no lo deseas, Sakura"-.

.-"No, no… Esta bien… Los acompañaré…"-.

.-"Pero…"-.

.-"En serio. No es ningún problema"-.

.-"Bien entonces, vamos-. Dijo John que se acercó un poco a ella y le tomo por la mano. Sakura se ruborizó en el acto. Luego vio como también tomaba la mano de Karin.- Bien… vamonos…"-. Hubo un tenue resplandor y los tres se desvanecieron.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el centro de una enorme estancia circular. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y en lo alta de ellas casi en el techo se divisaba una sola ventana todo el lugar. El techo tenia forma de cúpula. En el extremó derecho había una puerta enorme de madera con toda clase de signos. En el extremo izquierdo había un acceso a una sala contigua donde se podían ver una gran cantidad de estanterías llenas de libros y una mesa en el centro. Finalmente en el centro de la sala en la pared a la izquierda de la joven había una puerta de madera que llevaba al exterior.

.-"¿En donde estamos?"-. Preguntó Sakura.

.-"Esta es la biblioteca de mi abuelo… Fue aquí, en esta estancia donde aprendí las bases de la magia y es aquí donde les daré un pre-entrenamiento por así decirlo…"-. Dijo John y seguidamente llevó a ambas chicas a la estancia que no tenía puerta.

Sakura se quedo impresionada por la enorme cantidad de libros que había allí. El cuarto no eran tan ancho pero si largo con sus paredes cubiertas de estanterías de unos tres metros de alto llenas de un sin fin de libros.

.-"Oye hermano… ¿Que es eso de pre-entrenamiento?"-. Preguntó la niña.

.-"Es simple… De todos nosotros ustedes dos son las más inexpertas… Tal vez con este día no baste pero al menos tengo que enseñarles lo básico de lo básico en lo que respecta a conjuros…"-.

.-"Comprendo lo que dices… Toda mi vida la única magia que eh usado ha sido la de mis cartas…"-. Dijo Sakura,

.-"Eso me recuerda…-. John se acercó a la estantería detrás de él y jaló un libro, de pronto la estantería empezó a temblar un poco y de pronto como si la empujaran se metió hacia la pared y se deslizó a la izquierda, haciendo bastante ruido, dejando al descubierto un pequeño altar donde había un libro. El joven lo tomó.- Aquí tienes…-. Dijo colocando el libro en las manos de su hermana.- Vamos… Ábrelo...-. Karin obedeció y abrió el libro. En su centro había un hoyo donde había unas 20 cartas de color dorado y negro. La que estaba de primera rezaba en su parte inferior "Distorsion". Con solo verlas las reconoció. Eran las cartas ancestrales que su abuelo le había dejado a su hermano.- Ahora que las tienes necesitaras cambiarlas usando tus poderes y para eso necesitaras eso…"-.

John señaló al centro de la estancia circular donde estaba el báculo ancestral. El báculo estaba flotando en el aire gracias a alguna clase de magia.

.-"Hermano… En verdad…"-.

.-"Por supuesto… Las cartas no me son tan útiles como antes es por eso que es vez de dejarlas olvidadas te las estoy dando para que las uses y cuides de ellas… Ahora Karin… Ve por el báculo…"-. Tomó el libro.

Karin miró a su hermano que le sonreía y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el báculo… La pequeña notó que las inscripciones en el suelo estaban brillando… Reconoció los símbolos de la luz, oscuridad, los astros y los elementos pero los demás le eran totalmente desconocidos…

."No tiene importancia…". Pensó la niña y entró con algo de indecisión al círculo.

John estaba boquiabierto… Sakura notó la cara de total desconcierto de su amigo y se pregunto por que estaba así… Era como si pensara que a su hermana le había resultado realmente fácil obtener el báculo.

Karin se acercó al centro y cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el instrumento este despidió una potente luz. El libro que John tenia en sus manos se abrió repentinamente y las cartas salieron disparadas hacia donde estaba Karin formando un perfecto circulo a su alrededor. Karin ahora sostenía con ambas manos el báculo que no dejaba de brillar, trató de separarlas pero no pudo era como si una enorme fuerza se lo impidiera pensó entonces que tal vez algo había salido mal. Miró a su hermano que tenia una expresión muy sería y a Sakura que parecía preocupada. Fue entonces cuando repentinamente aquel resplandor cesó…

La pequeña miraba el báculo con alegría. Fue entonces cuando notó a las cartas que la rodeaban… Las 20 cartas eran ahora de color azul cielo con blanco en vez su antiguo color: Dorado y negro…

John seguía observando aquello sin poder creerlo… A él le había tomado 4 años de entrenamiento lograr traspasar el campo creado por el báculo pero ese día su hermana pequeña, que nunca había recibido un entrenamiento, había logrado obtener aquel objeto sin la menor dificultad… Aquello, sé dijo, era una prueba más de los grandes poderes que su hermana ocultaba. Con eso en mente el chico tomó una decisión: No descansaría, hasta que esos poderes fueran liberados por completo…

Continuara…


End file.
